


El amante del lince.

by TsundereKitty



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drama, M/M, Omega Verse, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-02-18 01:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 147,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21519541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsundereKitty/pseuds/TsundereKitty
Summary: Marcado por la crueldad Golzine y obligado a pelear; Ash se convirtió en el alfa más respetado y temido de Nueva York, con sus ojos puestos en el control de la ciudad él debe encontrar a una pareja para engendrar un descendiente antes que su rival. En medio de una confusión Eiji, un beta, se ve involucrado con el alfa para convertirse en lo que él pensó que sería un amante provisional.Entre risas, preocupación y una ingenuidad real, algo prohibido y frágil podría nacer entre ellos dos. Sí moriría de todas maneras; al menos lo haría intentando amar.
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, Lee Yut-Lung/Shorter Wong
Comments: 130
Kudos: 171





	1. Prologo.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad.  
> Este fic tiene dinamicas de omegaverse.  
> Ash es alfa.  
> Eiji es beta.  
> Y todo lo demás será explicado en el transcurso de la historia.  
> La narración la parte Eiji.

No más que un simple beta; de familia promedio, de sueños inalcanzables y lesiones escritas en la piel. Los alfas eran quienes se quedaban con las becas de deporte, el dinero, los privilegios y la vida de bella fotografía, y yo al haber quedado fuera una temporada liquidé mi última oportunidad y lo perdí. Cobarde y temeroso ¿No era mejor siquiera no intentarlo? Cuan amargo era tornarse en aquel pesimista; podía escuchar los abucheos desde mis tribunas. No me gustaba, no obstante, aquello era mi pasión y prefería no saber a fallarle.

Mis huesos tronaron; estiré mis manos intentando alcanzar el cielo, sacudí mis piernas luego de horas de viaje y miré a Ibe; cuya expresión frente al mapa no fue capaz de conferirme ninguna tranquilidad. Nos conocimos por mera casualidad en mis días de gloria, durante mis fracasos él se mantuvo a mi lado y pensó que un viaje para una entrevista me animaría, que podría usar en el currículo el haber sido su ayudante. Ingenuos somos los tontos. Sonreí con amargura, agradecido, con el corazón pesado y necesitado de un lugar donde ocultarme. Donde pertenecer.

¿Entre los betas?

“No creo que podamos llegar sin indicaciones” Fue lo que finalmente suspiró, acariciándose la barba de manera pensativa.

“Tenía entendido que alguien nos pasaría a buscar” El más alto se mordió el labio, tratando de doblar el mapa para mirar el celular.

“Yo también” El mapa se cayó de su bolsillo y fue robado por el viento de aquella extraña ciudad “Mandaré un mensaje para estar seguro”

Nueva York; hasta el nombre se escuchaba irreal; las luces, la velocidad, el humo y las personas con prisa, la rebeldía y la frustración, no era una imagen a la que yo estuviese acostumbrado, no obstante, no me desagradaba. Era grande y diferente, eran edificios altos y de concreto, era aroma a tabaco y contaminación, como una amarga pero reconfortante canción. Tomé un suspiró acercándome a Ibe, esperando que aquel ambiente me ayudase a aclarar mi mente. Solo me quedaba un semestre para decidir que era lo que haría. Ni alfa, ni omega; con infinitas posibilidades. Con ninguna.

“¿Por qué el ceño largo?” Fue lo que me preguntó “Has tenido esa cara desde que bajamos del avión” Sonreí agradecido de tenerlo a él. ¿Qué habría sido de mí sin esa preocupación?

“Supongo que es por el cambio de horario” Mi excusa fue floja y vacía; su ceño fue duro y con aires de decepción “Esto es un tanto diferente a lo que acostumbro” Tomó un profundo respiro; lo hicimos los dos.

“Sé que en el fondo usé como excusa que a ti te haría bien conocer más, pero si estás acá es porque te necesito” Una pesada cámara me fue entregada “Eiji creo que podrías tener futuro en esto, a mi lado” Aquellas palabras “¿No lo quieres comprobar?” Eran todo lo que necesitaba escuchar. Mis hombros se relajaron debajo de su gentil mirada. Tal vez era momento de perdonarme. Al menos quería intentarlo.

“Daré lo mejor de mí” Satisfecho con mi respuesta, Ibe me indicó que el auto había llegado.

El vehículo era lujoso, largo y blanco, las ventanas se encontraban polarizadas y el conductor silencioso. No fue necesario poder sentir las feromonas para saber que él era un alfa uniformado. Ibe me miró con unas ansias mal disimuladas en el asiento acolchado. Quise apreciar el paisaje por la ventana para no poder vislumbrar nada más que un denso negro. Eran personas misteriosas y un tanto sospechosas las de la entrevista. La garganta me empezó a molestar.

“Creo que nunca me dijiste exactamente con quien vamos a hablar” Fue lo que le susurré al fotógrafo, apretando la cámara que me había entregado y removiendo las piernas sobre las acolchadas alfombras.

“Deja que te explique” El castaño se mordió el labio para mirar el techo del auto, como si con aquel gesto pudiese encontrar las respuestas “Nueva York lleva años de guerra entre los diferentes distritos para obtener el poder y el liderazgo” Sus ojos se enfocaron en los míos; en busca de una confirmación.

“Algo de eso leí antes de venir” Con cautela y en voz baja, siguió.

“Luego de muchas batallas, el control se limitó a solo dos grandes bandos; uno liderado por los de la mafia China, a quienes vamos a entrevistar, y el otro no estoy muy seguro de quien es, dicen que es del protegido de Golzine, pero son meros rumores” Ante aquel nombre esbocé una mueca de desagrado; los artículos y las noticas que salían acerca de aquel alfa eran macabras e inhumanas, tragué con dificultad un tanto asfixiado y asqueado. No era extraño que Ibe no quisiera venir solo a este lugar.

“¿Y cómo se están disputando el terreno?” Fue lo primero que logré pensar para desviar mi mente de Golzine “Supongo que llegaron a algún acuerdo”

“Un compañero que tiene contactos dentro me dijo que habían hecho una especie de apuesta” Mi rostro debió ser un enigma para que el fotógrafo continuase sin pedirme confirmación “Ambos bandos están en busca de una pareja para sus líderes; y quienes consigan descendientes primeros se quedan con el poder” Rodeé los ojos un tanto fastidiado y decepcionado.

“¿Esa es la mejor manera?” Denigrado y ofendido. No ser especial.

“Los descendientes garantizan longevidad” No ser nada.

En mi pueblo la discriminación entre género era nula; las personas se trataban por quienes eran, no por como habían nacido, y me había convencido de que de esa manera el resto del mundo funcionaba, no obstante, el escuchar que los líderes buscaban descendencia me generó una desagradable sensación. Si yo fuera un alfa no me gustaría que me forzasen a mantener cierta imagen de estatus y poder, si yo fuera un omega odiaría ser sometido para tener los hijos de alguien más. Pero era un simple beta. Nunca lo sabría. Ni siquiera me debería de importar; pero lo hacía ¡Y odiaba que lo hiciera!

Suspiré enfocándome en el nulo paisaje de la ventana. Mi mente era un lio estos últimos días, mis ojeras sentían el insomnio y lo abrazaban. Las pesadillas entre saltos y barras aún me respiraban en el cuello. Me revolví el cabello, retirándome el flequillo hacia atrás, era estresante tener que encontrar una nueva identidad cuando toda la vida esperé ser algo. No ser nada. Un beta nada más. Mi nombre se escuchaba frio y vacío; como palabras que se resbalaban y se perdían en una amarga nostalgia. Se perdían entre memorias y fracasos.

“Por cierto” Fue lo que me susurró Ibe antes de que nos abrieran la puerta “Aunque vayamos a entrevistar un omega, él es un miembro importante de la familia así que muestra respeto” No tuve tiempo para procesar esas palabras al ser bajado con brusquedad.

Se aseguraron de que no pudiese ver mucho hasta llegar al salón principal de la mansión de la mafia China; tenía un grabado en medio del piso, una gran mesa de vidrio, un extravagante candelabro, un amplio librero en un idioma que no conocía, un piano, varias escaleras y puertas cerradas, y un gigantesco sillón rojo. Un guardia nos indicó que esperásemos en aquel lugar.; él vestía de negro y llevaba lentes de sol. Peculiar, fue la única palabra en la que pude pensar.

“No te ilusiones en conocer a la cabeza de la familia, para ellos no somos tan importantes” Fue la frase que dejó escapar el castaño tenso a mi lado “Solo vinimos a hacer una entrevista y ya” El sudor corrió de su frente hasta su barba. Sonreí. Hasta los mejores tenían dificultades.

“No tienes que estar tan nervioso” Se lo aseguré “Ya lo has hecho varias veces” Él me sonrió entregándome un asentimiento como señal de agradecimiento.

Cuando un par de pasos resonaron por las baldosas nos levantamos para recibir a un hombre en elegantes y bellas ropas tradicionales junto a varios guardias de seguridad. Un mohicano de color morado fue lo que captó mi atención; aunque él llevaba gafas pude asegurar que mi mirada fue devuelta; un escalofrío y el abrazar la tensión. Casi todos eran alfas.

“Muchas gracias por entregarnos su tiempo Yut-Lung Lee” El nombrado le regaló un gesto aburrido mientras nos invitaba a tomar asiento.

La entrevista fue vaga y aburrida; había leído varias veces la pauta que Ibe había escrito y sabia que él la estaba recitando de memoria. Me detuve un momento en él, en su delicado cuerpo cubierto de un bordado floral y azul, en un largo cabello lacio y negro; en una pálida y sedosa piel, en unos bonitos ojos y pestañas. Sus manos eran pequeñas y finas, su boca delgada y de forma bonita, él era un omega realmente hermoso. Pude percibir un calor agolparse en mi rostro cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, él pareció divertido con mi expresión.

“¿Hay algo que me quieras decir?” El ceño de sus guardaespaldas y sus manos cerca de lo que posiblemente era un arma no me entregaron ninguna tranquilidad. Ibe interrumpió con una risa incomoda.

“Por favor perdónelo” Fue lo que musito “Es su primera vez fuera de su pueblo y de seguro se quedó pasmado con su belleza” Pude apreciar el ego de aquel hombre ser satisfecho en un coqueto juguetear de cabello.

“Bueno, él no sería el primero” Sus dedos se deslizaron hacia sus muslos “Soy un omega bastante deseado” El pánico debió estar en mis facciones al no saber cómo enfrentarlo.

“Es así” Fue lo único que logró salir de mi garganta.

“Pero tengo la impresión de que me quieres decir algo más” Una de las piernas del de lindas facciones fue cruzada sobre la otra; extendiéndose lentamente bajo la abertura del traje. Mis manos sudaron, traté de no soltar la cámara.

“Yo” La solté de todas maneras.

“Eiji no sueltes una estupidez” Fue el amable consejo de Ibe sobre mi oreja. Estaba mareado por las miradas y la presión, desbordado y cansado. Tan solo lo solté.

“He escuchado rumores que dicen que está buscando pareja para tener descendencia” El de cabellos negros me miró atónito para luego reír.

“¿Por qué? ¿Estas interesado?” Pude escuchar una risa masculina en algún lugar de la mansión; entre gafas y alfas no logré distinguirla “Lamento decirte que tiene que ser un alfa de elite para captar mi atención”

“No es eso” Y una vez desbordado simplemente no supe cómo frenar “¿No te molesta tener que ser usado de esa manera?” Ibe me golpeó en el hombro a mi lado en el sofá “Eres un omega y has hecho cosas destacables a tu edad” También me pisó tratando de evitar un desastre en vano “No creo que necesites descendencia” Hubo escarlata sobre sus mejillas; de vergüenza e ira. Él respiro, tratando de mantener la compostura. Me maldije por meterme en asuntos que no me concernían.

“Ganar el control es lo más importante en estos momentos para mi familia” Me trató de explicar; algo en su tono altanero me molesto; me esforcé por mantener una mueca neutra “Por eso no me importa tener que casarme con el alfa más altanero que encuentren si eso me da el poder que merezco”

“¿Es esa la forma en que quieres conseguirlo?” Ni siquiera quise mirar la expresión que Ibe me entregó “Puedes hacerlo mejor” No fue necesario oler la habitación para saber que estaba llena de feromonas; mi garganta se cerró con el golpe de aromas; mis ojos quisieron llorar de la irritación, ardía, y quemaba. Sometido e inútil.

“Discúlpate” Fue lo que me ordenó levantándose de su asiento.

“Yo”

“No eres más que un omega de segunda clase, ¿Quién te crees para venir a hablar sobre como yo consigo las cosas? ¿A cuántas personas se la chupaste para hacerme esta entrevista?” No era el momento para corregirlo acerca de mi género; la ansiedad me invadió cuando ese hombre se encontró al frente mío “No eres más que una puta barata” Sus uñas se clavaron en mis mejillas “Ni siquiera eres bonito, pobre de ti”

“Señor, no creo que” Con un gesto de dedos el de cabellos negros silencio al guardaespaldas.

“Quiero escuchar una disculpa de esos labios insolentes” Traté de hablar, no obstante, hubo ardor en mi garganta ante la mezcla de feromonas y dominancia; era imposible no sentirlas, la ira era emanada por cada poro de su piel, su mirada puro odio; escurriendo hasta mi cuerpo y siendo expresada por un ejército de alfas.

“Eiji mejor ve a esperarme al auto” Fue lo que finalmente me ordenó Ibe antes de que el más delicado me dejase escapar “Tendremos una adecuada conversación de esto cuando acabé con la entrevista”

“Espero que lo sepa disciplinar bien” Fue lo que gruño el omega empujándome a la salida.

Un futuro junto a Ibe; reí con una amarga carcajada ante tal mentira. Caminé con las piernas temblorosas y un cumulo de emociones que me fueron imposibles de descifrar y contener. Lo había arruinado a propósito a voluntad, para quedarme sin lugar, y era amargo aceptar aquella verdad. Un beta nada más. A estas alturas no lo podía intentar; mis manos eran inútiles y se encontraban inmóviles a causa de mis mentiras.

Al estar perdido entre mis pensamientos choqué con alguien más; de zapatos brillantes, de pantalón y camisa de traje, con el mismo uniforme que los guardias de adentro y la insignia. Los nervios me paralizaron.

“Lo siento” Fue lo que musite antes de apreciar su brillante y llamativo mohicano; pude leer una extraña mirada debajo de sus gafas.

“Lamento lo que ocurrirá” Fue lo que murmuró antes de sacar una prenda de su bolsillo y colocármela sobre la boca “Pero el jefe me necesita” Hubo sueño, letargo y adormecimiento en ese pañuelo.

Mis piernas me fallaron; traté de mantener mis ojos abiertos en vano; mis brazos perdieron fuerza antes de que lo pudiese empujar, pude sentir como aquel hombre me cargó entre sus brazos mientras un desagradable cosquilleo dominó mi cuerpo; uno que me hizo perder toda sensación. Mi mente y mis divagaciones carecieron de coherencia. Este era un final que merecía por juguetear con fuego y desquitarme con quien no debía. Moriría sin hacer nada importante y sin siquiera intentar. No era lo que quería.

Pedí perdón antes de que mis ojos se cerrasen.

No supe cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente ni a donde me llevaron; no recordé nada más que un potente aroma a ron y cigarrillos, a juegos de azar, a vicios, y un agrio sabor a ni siquiera tratar. Cuando mi cuerpo recuperó la sensibilidad lo primero que toqué fue un suave cubre de seda, parpadeé atónito, acariciándome la cabeza, tratando de reincorporarme; estaba acostado sobre una gran cama, la atmósfera era densa y el temor había empezado a calar entre mi piel y huesos. La habitación no tenía mucho. La recorrí para detenerme en un par de resplandecientes y feroces ojos; eran verdes. Me congelé debajo de ellos.

“Así que es un omega otra vez” Fue lo que dijo entre burlas y cansancio “Bien, intentemos esto una última vez” No pude respirar o recordar debajo de esos ojos, olvidé como temblar “Tú serás mi amante de ahora en adelante” Fue lo que declaró antes de que mi mundo cambiase y las manecillas dejasen de girar en Nueva York.

Entre un verde vivo y herido; fogoso y sediento de poder, egocéntrico y vengativo. No fue necesario pensarlo más para saber que aquel era el alfa protegido de Golzine. Moriría sin siquiera intentar.


	2. Capítulo 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leyeron.  
> Como quedo en medio de un momento seguimos con Eiji.  
> Espero que les guste.

Él tenía los ojos más bonitos del mundo; adornados por unas largas y curvas pestañas, indiferentes, fríos y altivos, eran verdes y brillantes, estaban enmarcados por un sedoso y lacio cabello rubio y una expresión venenosa y de fastidio. Era un alfa, no fue necesario oler las feromonas de la habitación; el sudor corriendo desde mi cuello, lo temblorosas que se percibían mis piernas sobre las sabanas y lo hipnotizado que me sentía debajo de esa traviesa mirada me lo gritaron. Ni siquiera pude correr. A la merced de un lince.

Su figura era majestuosa; su piel parecía hecha de marfil, su paso era seguro y sus gestos con toques sádicos. Él se acercó, subiendo con lentitud hacia la cama, escuche el rechinar del colchón junto con los latidos de mi corazón sobre mi garganta, palpitando en mi cabeza. Un poco más, en un parpadeo ya me encontraba acorralado, su nariz olfateó mi cuello, un intenso escalofrío recorrió cada poro de mi piel ante aquel frío tacto, sus dedos acariciaron la parte posterior de mi nuca. Y mi cuerpo se quiso deshacer en él.

“No lo entiendo” Sus palmas apretaron mis mejillas, su aliento acarició mi boca, su nariz rozó de manera tímida la mía. Estaba cerca “Me han traído omegas bellos y exóticos” Hubo una sonrisa traviesa y orgullosa en la comisura de sus labios “Tú eres un tanto simplón” La vanidad y la vergüenza fue lo que aleteó sobre mis mejillas.

“Eso es porque no soy un omega” Le gruñí, azotando su mano lejos de mi cara. El alfa parpadeó, confundido, su boca fue separada, sin embargo, las palabras no escaparon.

“¿Qué?” Fue lo que finalmente pronunció. Rodeé los ojos “¿No eres un omega?” Me encontraba en un país desconocido y había sacrificado la protección de Ibe. Estaba asustado, perdido, frágil, pero sobre todo enfurecido con aquel petulante alfa. Tan decepcionante.

Comprar omegas como si fueran mera mercancía, abusar del estatus y bañarse en dinero sucio; dinero construido sobre un charco de sangre y lágrimas de quienes eran los más vulnerables, con un corazón goteando brea sobre una galante fachada y una falsa sonrisa siendo abrazada por un tirano. Ash Lynx; el heredero de Golzine, lo había investigado y leído antes de venir a entrevistar para mantenerme informado, creí serle de ayuda a Ibe. Ingenuo y estúpido.

Ash fue exactamente lo que esperé y deseé no encontrarme. De aroma a tabaco, alcohol, apuestas, problemas y complejo de superioridad con narcisismo. Fruncí la nariz, acomodando mis dos manos sobre su pecho para apartarlo. Hubo electricidad y tensión en aquella caricia; su mano tomó la mía, y el aire y la vida se me escaparon entre sus dedos.

“¿De verdad no eres un omega?” Fue lo que balbuceó; fui sometido bajo esos ojos. El aliento me fue arrebatado en esa mirada y no supe el por qué.

“Toda mi vida he sido beta” Una risa hizo eco en medio de la habitación “Me habría dado cuenta si fuera un omega” Su nariz nuevamente se acomodó sobre mi cuello, aspirando con descaro y carencia de pudor. El verano tiño mi rostro.

“Hueles demasiado dulce para ser uno” Me explicó. No pude sostener el peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío; ambos caímos de espalda sobre la cama. Había un brillo lujurioso en aquella mirada, la boca se me secó y un espasmo recorrió mi columna vertebral. Nunca había estado debajo de un alfa, traté de desviar el rostro en vano. No podía dejar de mirarlo. A merced del lince.

Estaba siendo envenenado por él.

“Te tengo una propuesta, pequeño beta” Sus palabras se encontraron envueltas de expectación “Quiero que finjas ser mi amante” Pude percibir mi rostro acalorarse. Arder de manera infernal.

“¿Qué?”

“¿Por qué pareces tan avergonzado?” Sus labios se acercaron hacia mi cuello; su aliento a alcohol y tabaco rozó mi oreja de manera coqueta; pude sentir sus dientes sobre mi piel. Y lo olvidé, el vivir, el temer, el apasionar “¿Nunca has tenido un amante?” Me cubrí el rostro con el antebrazo.

“Eso no te incumbe” Con la rodilla traté de mantener distancia; me hundí más en el colchón, pude escuchar un reloj de fondo y el absoluto silencio de aquella contemplación “No creas que puedes pasar a llevar a los demás solo porque eres un alfa” Frío y distante.

“Interesante” Ash era hermoso “Creo que nos llevaremos muy bien” Tan desagradable. Cuando él se acercó por inercia cerré los ojos, escuchando un fuerte traquetear nacer en mi interior.

“No te acerques” Le gruñí; escuché otro crujir en la cama antes de dejar de sentir aquella calidez. El alfa se había levantado para buscar algo en un viejo mueble.

“Solo por un mes” Una camisa verde de cuadros negros me fue arrojada sobre el rostro “Quiero que finjas ser mi amante solo por un mes para engañar a mis hombres, luego te dejaré ir” Más que una pregunta aquella frase fue pronunciada como una orden; la atmósfera en la habitación se sintió densa y pesada. Él estaba liberando feromonas, típicos de los de su clase.

¿No podía hacer algo más?

¿No podía tratarme como un igual? Por supuesto que no.

Ninguno lo haría.

“¿Por qué estas siendo tan insistente con esto del amante?” El rubio se dejó caer sobre una de las paredes de la habitación; sus brazos se cruzaron sobre su pecho, sus labios se juntaron en vacilación “Si quieres que te ayude sería conveniente saber” El más alto chasqueó la lengua, suspirando con resignación. Punto para el beta.

“Mis hombres me han estado fastidiando meses para que consiga una pareja y tenga descendencia” Se quejó, retirando su cabello de su frente, junté mis rodillas sobre la cama para apoyar mi mentón, atento.

“¿Es por lo de la disputa de territorios?” Hubo sorpresa en aquel hombre. Aquello me llenó de satisfacción.

“¿Cómo lo sabe alguien como tú?” Petulancia, poder y narcisismo; la receta a seguir para crear un alfa. No me esforcé en esconder mi fastidio y desagrado.

“Soy un reportero” Él tampoco se esforzó en cambiar de expresión “O al menos lo fui por un par de horas” Mentiras blancas e inocentes, canciones afligidas y marcas sin consumar. Ash era como un triste y melancólico poema; lindo para observar, venenoso para permanecer. Inducia a la anhedonia y al azul.

“Bueno, si ya lo sabes no te lo explicaré” Fue desconcertante ver como aquel imponente hombre esbozaba un puchero.

“¿No sería más fácil aceptar uno de los omegas que te ofrecen?” Mis palabras me generaron asco y repulsión.

“Si voy a obtener el territorio quiero que sea por mis propios méritos, no porque conseguí un omega” Me deslicé entre las sabanas para bajarme del colchón “Es cuestión de orgullo” La habitación se encontraba oscura y silenciosa, pude escuchar su respiración entrelazada a la mía en aquella distancia. Di un paso ciego hacia él. Primer error.

“Entonces” Dos pasos más “Como yo soy un beta, puedo fingir ser tu amante sin ninguna clase de riesgo al estar rodeado de alfas, y luego puedes decir simplemente que no funcionó” Con un tercero llegué a él “Y ganar tu territorio como corresponde” Hubo un atisbo de vergüenza sobre sus facciones.

“Esa es la única manera para que ellos dejen de molestarme” Me explicó, sus manos me sostuvieron de los brazos, rodeándome con aquella camisa que por inercia había tomado “Prometo que estarás seguro y cómodo, solo tienes que actuar un poco frente a ellos y fingir ser mi omega”

Su tacto me causó repudio; su piel era fría, como tocar mármol y cristal, una bella escultura; hueca y vacía, un bonito rostro que se vendió para trepar sobre muerte y egoísmo. Cuando retrocedí sus facciones me entregaron una sincera expresión de angustia; una que goteaba y se rompía, no obstante, era imposible de ver a través de unos ojos tan fríos.

¿Cómo lo podría saber?

Estaba asustado; en un país desconocido, perdido y olvidado, era irrelevante y había olvidado mi propio nombre, tendría que mentirme y moldearme para satisfacer a alguien más, renunciar a mis principios para firmar un contrato que vendiese mi alma. Estaba en oferta al igual que las cadenas que resonaban a causa de mi pasado ¿Las escuchaban? Yo no las dejaba de escuchar; en la noche entre pesadillas. Estaba asustado y confundido, perdido y él era un altanero extraño, sin embargo, con esa clase de expresión él parecía más asustado y necesitado que yo.

“¿Lo harás?” Sus manos vacilaron antes de tocarme, quedándose estáticas en el aire. Sus labios escribieron un _por favor_ de manera silenciosa. Me maldije otra vez.

“Un mes nada más” En aquel tacto supe que era un error aceptar y aferrarme a él.

“Solo un mes” De todas maneras me dejé abrazar y permití que él me envolviera con su camisa “No te quites mi ropa, tienes que oler a mí”

“Lo entiendo” Con una sonrisa satisfecha el de cabellos rubios me dio la mano para salir de la habitación.

Entrecerré los ojos al ser expuesto a la luz de un brillante día. Un escalofrío recorrió desde mi piernas hasta mi cabeza al ver a un gran grupo de hombres expectantes en la otra habitación; a juzgar por sus contexturas y sus actitudes tuve el presentimiento de que la mayoría de ellos eran alfas. Tragué duro, apretando con mayor fuerza la mano del más alto. Quería sentirme seguro. Con Ash no lo hice.

“¿Y bien?” Fue lo que preguntó el hombre del mohicano quien me había forzado a esta situación “¿Qué opina jefe?” Seguro a su lado jamás.

“Yo” Su garganta carraspeó “¡He escogido a este hombre como mi omega!” Ante tan desvergonzadas palabras y gritos de celebración no pude evitar enrojecer; de la rabia y de la vergüenza. De un primer amor que ese villano me había arrebatado en la tristeza del verano.

“Buena elección” Todo el grupo se acercó para felicitar al rubio con exclamaciones y abrazos “Sabia que un omega masculino y exótico llamaría su atención” Su mano se deslizó hacia mi cintura de manera traviesa. Su palma tomó la mía para llevársela hacia los labios y depositar un dulce y falso beso sobre mis nudillos.

“Apenas lo vi supe que debía ser él” Mentiroso; rechiné la mandíbula “Él es lo más hermoso que mis ojos han visto” Indignado por aquella perfecta actuación. Un omega sin gracia y con rostro común; ¿Aquellas no habían sido sus palabras? Todos los alfas eran hipócritas y manipuladores.

“¿Cómo se llama su amante boss?” La tonta sonrisa del rubio desapareció ante la pregunta de uno de sus compañeros. Rei satisfecho y expectante de una respuesta.

“Bueno” Él se rascó el mentón “Hemos estado un poco ocupados en la habitación, así que no tuve tiempo de preguntarle” Deseé jamás haberme subido a aquel avión y seguir deprimido en Japón por mi lesión, aquello sería mejor que estar sometido a tan despiadada tortura.

“Hey” El hombre del mohicano llamó mi atención, quitándose los lentes de sol para enseñarme una expresión un tanto afligida “Pequeño, lamento lo que pasó antes”

“¿Lamentas el secuestro? ¿El mal viaje? ¿O por emparejarme con un hombre que no conozco?” Aquel alfa parpadeó atónito y desconcertado antes de liberar una carcajada, y golpearme con fuerza en la espalda.

“Tienes mal carácter” Fue lo que dijo. Tanta verdad “Me agradas” Su mano fue extendida de manera gentil “Soy la mano derecha de Ash, Shorter Wong” Resignado a permanecer en aquella actuación y escuchar los aplausos, a robarme el protagónico y las flores del papel.

“Eiji Okumura” Decidí confiar en él.

“Eiji” Mi nombre fue repetido por el rubio con curiosidad e ilusión, como si hubiera cosquilleado entre sus labios y revoloteado hacia mí “Es un nombre bonito” Las palabras más amables que aquel alfa me había regalado desde que nos conocimos. Supe que no eran verdad, por alguna razón ese pensamiento me entristeció. Estaba sin paraguas en mi propia tormenta.

“Ahora debemos planificar una fiesta para anunciarlo, ¡Todos los distritos lo deben saber!” Grito uno de sus hombres animados.

“Sí, pero primero tengo asuntos que atender” Ash presionó su camisa en contra de mis hombros haciendo ademán a que no me la quitará “Shorter, quiero que lo cuides hasta que regresé” La prenda olía a él. Apestaba a fachadas y engaños, aún así me aferre a ella.

“Yes, boss” Todo lo que conocía se esfumó con esos ojos verdes. Eran los más bonitos, eran los más distantes, eran tristes y si te miraban eran capaces de romperte el corazón.

Me acaricié el entrecejo dándome cuenta de lo manipulable que era ante los encantos de un alfa. El de cabellos morados me abrazó de los hombros guiándome hacia un gigantesco salón. No me había percatado de lo grande que era aquel lugar; de ventanales amplios, muebles lujosos, baldosas con diseño, pilares de marfil. Era un lugar extravagante. Las alfombras parecían estar hechas de piel, los libreros tallados a mano, había una gran mesa rodeada de sillones; aquello parecía un centro de operación. Lo supe por la montaña de papeles y libros; por la pestilencia de la deshonestidad rondando aquel lugar como un fantasma.

Y dejé que Shorter me llevase a donde quisiera. Mis manos se encontraban sudorosas y tenía agolpada en la garganta una angustia mal disimulada, las piernas me trepidaron, cada uno de los hombres de Ash enfocó su atención en mi sombra cuando atravesamos el salón, quise esconderme en la camisa del rubio, deseé cerrar los ojos para desaparecer de aquel lugar. Hubo un eco furioso de pisadas. Ansiedad.

“¡¿Él es el omega del jefe?!” Un hombre pequeño, de cabello rosa, con una trenza y una expresión infantil se arrojó a mis brazos con una desagradable familiaridad, mi cuerpo se tensó. Estático “Es mucho más lindo de lo que los rumores dicen”

“¿Lindo?” Hubo un leve tartamudear en mis palabras. Su cabeza se restregó en contra de mi pecho “¿Yo?”

“Claro que sí” Sus manos repasaron mi rostro, acercándose a mi nariz, a mis labios, a mis ojos “Eres muy lindo” Y no pude evitar que el verano apareciera otra vez sobre mi cara; arrebatándome el orgullo y la seguridad “Y un poco adorable” Aquellas palabras nunca habían sido dirigidas hacia mí. Solo era un beta.

“Deja de molestarlo, Bones” Un hombre de cabello castaño; alto y fornido, tomó de la camisa al hombre de infantil expresión para apartarlo “Lamento su comportamiento” Era impropio de un alfa hacer una reverencia en frente de una clase inferior “Di que lo lamentas” Forzado a imitarlo, el chico de trenza se disculpó. Reí relajado. Quizás no sería tan malo.

“Justo los estaba buscando a ustedes dos” Las dos manos de Shorter se acomodaron sobre mis hombros, entregándome seguridad para mantenerme al frente “Él es Eiji Okumura” Hubo expectación y ansias en los ojos de esos dos “La pareja del jefe” Antes de que soltaran más gritos de celebración.

“Todos parecen felices con esto” Musite acariciándome el cuello, incomodo.

“¿Bromeas? ¡Es algo gigante!” Me percaté de que Bones tenía un diente afilado el cual sobresalía “Nosotros llevamos meses trayéndole omegas al jefe para que nos dé descendencia” Lucía lindo e inofensivo; era difícil pensar que se encontraba ahogado en aquel mundo de mafia.

“Es cierto, estuvimos a punto de darnos por vencido” Liberé una risa nerviosa, queriendo cortar los hilos que ahora me mantenían unido al alfa “Pero llegaste tú y ahora tenemos esperanza otra vez” Como si fuese un imán, Bones me volvió a abrazar para restregarse contra mi pecho.

“Él es así” Me explicó el más alto “Aunque si estamos felices de tenerte aquí” Con un golpe orgulloso sobre su pecho “Nosotros cuidaremos de ti” Trate de creer.

Y con esas palabras los tres me enseñaron el resto de lo que parecía ser una mansión. El primer piso era utilizado para las operaciones y las reuniones de los hombres de Ash, había una gran cantidad de libros con datos de las diferentes facciones, y una bodega con armas. Shorter me tranquilizó, explicándome que yo jamás tendría que usar una de ellas. No por eso mi corazón se calmó; ansias, óxido y nervios, sangre y paranoia, feromonas de alfas y llanto de omega ¿Eso era lo que me esperaba? Cuan desalentador.

El segundo piso se encontraba reservado para el rubio, habían siete puertas cerradas; de pomos dorados y cursivas que no entendí, al ser su omega yo solamente tendría acceso a la primera puerta; a su habitación, y al primer piso. Una máquina de descendencia nada más. Apreté mis manos y forcé mi mandíbula; reí y lo saboreé, lo aspiré hasta asfixiarme en el y recordar esos ojos en asecho, esto era ser usado. Yo fui quien se puso el arma sobre la garganta. A ciegas y de manera impulsiva. Supuse que buscaba un propósito otra vez.

No era la manera.

“El jefe también tiene una gran cantidad de clubes” Las palabras de Bones me generaron asco y repulsión “Ahí se ofrecen servicios a los alfas”

“¡Bones!” Alex golpeó al más bajo en la nuca, quien le devolvió una expresión enfadada.

“Yo también soy un omega y no me ofendo por eso” Aquello me tomó por sorpresa “Muchos somos usados solo para que los alfas tengan sexo, ¿No es así Eiji?”

“Sí” Balbuceé repasando su silueta. Él era pequeño, pero fuerte, de rostro ingenuo, aunque con cicatrices. Sentí lastima del beta que me regresó la mirada en el reflejo del ventanal; tantos años excusándose en haber nacido simple y haberse rendido nada más. Existían personas realmente increíbles.

“¿Es cierto que él es el protegido de Golzine?” Los alfas intercambiaron miradas, nerviosos, Shorter me sonrió balbuceando palabras incomprensibles, volviéndose a poner los lentes de sol como si estos fuesen capaces de mitigar mi curiosidad. No lo harían.

“Lo es” Fue lo que finalmente suspiró Alex “Se podría decir que ante las cámaras Ash es como el hijo de Golzine” Ninguno fue capaz de mirarme al rostro, el aire me supo a podrido y excusas. Crucé los brazos con una mueca de impotencia. No sería más que una dama de compañía barata. No me correspondía saber. Había puesto mi dignidad en venta.

“Creo que eso es mejor que se lo preguntes directamente a él” Reí.

“No me lo dirá” Estaba cansado e irritado; una damisela en peligro bajo una actuación quebrajada, se necesitaban talento para mentir y robar “Él tiene esa clase de personalidad” Yo no lo tenía. Talentoso en nada. Un simple y común beta. No era bonito, era simplón, eso fue lo que Ash dijo.

Mis piernas tiritaron frente a un denso y potente aroma; mis manos cubrieron mi nariz, mi garganta se secó, la cabeza se me mareó, casi pude tocar las feromonas de un alfa, entre la sombra y aquel olor a muerte, apareció una gran silueta, con una sonrisa imponente, de cabellos rubios y eléctricos, con las manos en los bolsillos de unos pantalones manchados con sangre, con una polera rasgada; sus ojos eran azules y gélidos. Me cubrí con fuerza la nariz. Los betas eran incapaces de percibir las feromonas de los demás, a menos que estas fuesen realmente potentes y poderosas. Peligroso; él era muy peligroso.

“Artur no hagas eso acá” Los brazos de Shorter evitaron que yo me cayese y me golpease en contra del suelo “Sabes que tenemos omegas en esta casa” Mire a Bones quien se encontraba inconsciente sobre los brazos de Alex. Asqueroso.

“Es cierto” Aquel hombre era repugnante, sus manos se limpiaron sobre su camisa, dejando restos de grasa y sangre seca “Tenemos desgracias en esta casa” Petulancia y maldad. Me puse a la defensiva.

“Ya espantaste a los otros omegas, deja a Eiji en paz” Él más alto se paró al frente mío, traté de sostener la mirada para desafiarlo. Fue imposible de mantener. Aquel hombre…

“Eiji” No era humano “¿Ese es el nombre de la nueva puta?” Lo golpeé antes de que me tocase “Es altanero” Con un brusco golpe me apartó de Shorter para acorralarme en contra de la pared “¿Nadie nunca te enseño tu lugar?” Sus manos eran grandes y estaban frías, se apoyaron sobre mi cuello, del otro lado estaba el muro de marfil. La garganta se me cerró. Y la vida se me escapó dentro de unos afilados ojos azules.

“Bájame” Se lo pedí.

“¿Me lo estas ordenando?” Su aliento fue a cerveza y pólvora “¿Un omega me esta ordenando?” Traté de patearlo en vano; los ojos me empezaron a llorar por el ardor que me provocaban aquellas feromonas; fuertes y salvajes, dominantes.

“Por favor” Lo golpeé en el brazo para recibir una sonrisa sedienta.

“Los otros omegas no me sirvieron para jugar” Aquel hombre era sadismo y terror “Pero creo que contigo será diferente” Su aliento chocó en contra de mi oreja, tomé un bocado de aire cerrando con fuerza los ojos; mi cuerpo no era capaz de dejar de temblar “Eiji”

“¡Ya déjalo!” Shorter finalmente lo empujó, caí al suelo para toser, aspirando más de aquel desagradable aire “Ash ya te lo advirtió una vez, no te vuelvas a meter con sus parejas” El de cabello rubio rio; de manera despectiva y superior.

“Porque tenemos un líder tan débil no somos capaces de ganar más territorio” Aquel alfa se dio vueltas para sonreírme por última vez “Espero que nos encontremos pronto” Fue lo que me susurró antes de incorporarse a otra habitación.

“Ese idiota” Shorter me ayudo a levantarme, pronto la vida volvió a su color normal; mi garganta y mis ojos lentamente me reincorporaron a la realidad “Aunque eres el primero que no se desmaya con sus feromonas” Me felicito con un golpe en la espalda “Definitivamente he elegido a un buen omega para nuestro jefe” Y el peso del mundo fue cargado sobre mis hombros. De piernas frágiles y pasos torpes.

“¿Él es uno de los hombres de Ash?” Con angustia el de mohicano me respondió.

“Es el mejor” Para que las venas y la culpa fueran lo que recorriera mi sangre.

“Fantástico”

Y el mundo se volvió caos y confusión. Jamás había sido atacado por las feromonas de un alfa; nunca había sentido incompetencia hasta caer en un par de rodillas de cristal, con las manos atadas y palabras de denigración sobre mi oreja, con un aroma a muerte y cigarrillos, con menosprecio y asco. La impotencia de no poder defenderse, quise llorar, temiendo haber memorizado las líneas de ser un omega con demasiada perfección. Y la vida fue injusta una vez más. Ni siento beta ni siendo omega era capaz de tener un poco de valor.

¿Cuánto más Eiji? ¿Qué más tendría que pasar para que fueses capaz de despertar?

La última mirada de Artur me dio una idea y temí: Como un omega pequeño y frágil, con los brazos rodeando mis rodillas en la inutilidad, deseando que un alfa me tomase y me protegiera, deseando que Ash regresase de aquel lugar. Pero él no haría nada. Un mes nada más. De mentiras y distancia. Ante esa fría mirada nadie sería especial.

¿En que estaba pensando?

“De ahora en adelante seremos más cuidado con Artur” Fue el consuelo que Shorter me trató de dar; Bones fue llevado a una habitación en el primer piso para que pudiese descansar. Lo trate de tocar para quedar atrapado en la distancia.

“¿Él estará bien?” Alex me entregó angustia escondida detrás de gentileza.

“Esto pasa más seguido de lo que me gustaría admitir”

Y con esa amarga imagen, con los rayos del atardecer colándose por los ventanales de la mansión, con los gritos cesando para ser reemplazados por pesadillas y salidas nocturnas, con charlas baratas y abusos ocultos, fui llevado a la habitación de Ash por el hombre de cabello morado. Antes de que entrará su mano me retuvo, firme y segura. Trató de no hacerme daño. Yo era quien se lastimaba de verdad. Pequeño e inútil.

“¿Ocurre algo?” Shorter pareció nervioso, su espalda se apoyó sobre el marco de la habitación, se mordió el labio.

“Esta noche” Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo al pensarlo y sentirlo “Trata de dormir con él” Una dama de compañía que no era bonita pero si barata.

“Yo” Un omega no servía para más “Ninguno está en celo, no resultará” Fue la mentira más rápida que pude pensar.

“No” El rostro de Shorter se pintó de un fuerte escarlata “Yo lo decía de manera literal” El mío se contagió de aquel potente carmín. Idiota “Todas las noches Ash sufre de pesadillas, él nunca habla de ellas, pero en más de una ocasión lo hemos escuchado gritar” Su ceño se tensó al no saberme como explicar “Además aparece con ojeras todas las mañanas, en este punto es obvio” Apenado y torpe.

“¿No quieres que él duerma solo en la cama?” Fue lo que inferí.

“Sí” Shorter no me miró a través de esos gruesos lentes de sol “A él no le gusta el contacto con los demás, pero creo que como eres su omega contigo será diferente”

“No creo que él piense así” Sus manos tomaron las mías.

“Sé que te forcé a estar en esta situación y que ahora te estoy pidiendo aún más, pero” Con una reverencia mis prejuicios y el pesimismo, el temor y la gélida mirada de Artur “¡Por favor cuida de nuestro jefe!” Dejaron de importar. Sonreí, revolviendo el cabello del alfa, dejando un desastre en su mohicano.

“Daré mi mayor esfuerzo” Fue lo que le respondí antes de quedarme solo en la habitación.

El cuarto de Ash era amplio y sencillo; con una gran ventana adornada con cortinas sedosas, con una gigantesca cama al centro, un armario equiparado con camisas, jeans y chaquetas de mezclilla, una mesita de noche y un gran librero. Caminé hacia el estante con curiosidad, detuve mi búsqueda para encontrarme con una fotografía de Ash y todos sus hombres orgullosos sosteniendo armas. Suspiré angustiado. ¿Por qué me permití acabar en aquel mundo? Cuando era evidente que no encajaba. Un beta nunca tiene lugar. Él lucía joven y vivo; salvaje e indomable, con unos ojos hermosos los cuales en una mirada me rompieron el corazón. Había algo en el alfa.

“¿Tan guapo soy?” Algo que deseaba entender.

“Para nada” Al darme vueltas me encontré con la altanera figura de Ash, quien tenía la camisa medio rasgada y una mancha roja sobresaliente de ella “Estas herido” Mis piernas se movieron hacia él para examinarlo. No lo pensé ni reaccioné. Tan fácil de manipular. La herida era superficial y pequeña; igual que nuestra relación “¿Dónde tienes un botiquín?”

“Estas siendo histérico” Un escalofrío fue lo que me entregó Ash al ver mi expresión y leer el ambiente.

“¿Dónde tienes el botiquín?”

“En el primer cajón” Siguiendo sus instrucciones saqué de una caja de plástico alcohol y vendas para limpiar aquellas marcas; el alfa chasqueó la lengua fastidiado, dejando que mis manos lo atendieran en la parte superior del brazo “¿No vas a preguntar cómo fue que me la hice?” Le pedí que lo extendiera para envolver una venda a su alrededor. De esa manera descansaría.

“No pareciera que quieras contarme” Él lució desconcertado.

“No” Balbuceó “No quiero” Observando su herida ya tratada “¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso tan rápido?”

“Tengo una hermana pequeña que es muy imprudente” Volví a poner el alcohol y el resto de las vendas en la caja blanca “Debo saber hacer estas cosas” Él alfa se apoyó en la cama, con aquella familiar mueca de satisfacción y petulancia. Con unos ojos de mentiras, rodeados de largas y bellas espinas.

“Eso no lo hubiera esperado” Me quite la camisa y los zapatos “Oye, no te iba a pedir que cumplieras con tus responsabilidades como mi amante, pero si tantas ganas tienes” El rubio se recostó de manera seductora sobre la cama, golpeando el colchón “Yo no seré quien decepcione a mi lindo amante”

“No es eso” Le tiré la camisa en el rostro “Pero pareces cansado y deberíamos dormir”

“Tú puedes tener un cuarto para ti solo si eso es lo que quieres” Vacilé antes de acercarme a la solemne figura del alfa. Escuchando un intenso y potente palpitar, sintiendo un desagradable revolotear y siendo una vez más esclavo de esa triste mirada.

“Me da miedo dormir solo” Fue la mentira que le dije antes de meterme a las sabanas “Y como tú fuiste quien me arrastró a esto deberías de hacerte responsable” Los brazos del alfa me rodearon entre las frazadas, sus manos recorrieron mi nuca, su mentón se apoyó sobre mi cabeza, mi rostro sobre su pecho, aspiré aquel aroma. No tan desagradaba y un tanto familiar.

“Esto no es tan malo” Fue lo que musito aferrándose con fuerza a mi cuerpo “Gracias” Un alfa de contextura imponente y presencia dominante, un alfa respetado, servido, amado y temido; un gran alfa siendo acurrucado como un niño entre mis brazos, temblando debajo de las frazadas y las sabanas, con una gran herida sobre su corazón.

Ash tenía los ojos más bonitos del mundo y el rostro más galante que había conocido. Aquella imagen fue tan triste que pude escuchar como rompió el corazón de los dos. Pero no era más que un beta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leyeron!  
> Y de a poco ciertos puntos se van a ir desarrollando, sobretodo un par de misterios alrededor de Ash.  
> Espero que les haya gustado.


	3. Capítulo 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Muchas gracias a todos los que le han dado una oportunidad y perdón por la pequeña demora del capítulo.  
> Este lo narra Eiji, espero que les guste.

Un rostro pesado y pálido; unos labios brillosos y delicados, el cuerpo fino y el encanto a flor de piel, digno de un omega, no demasiado para el lince de Nueva York. Había una pesada capa de polvo sobre mi frente y mi nariz, junto a otros productos que no pude identificar, mis ojos se sentían densos y pegajosos, mi boca había empezado a arder bajo los cuidados de Bones. El de cabello rosa se encontraba concentrado al pintar mi rostro; asegurándose que nadie notase las facciones de un simple y sencillo beta, convirtiéndome en un amante a la altura de él. Nadie lo era.

“Eiji sino te quedas quieto, no terminaré” Suspiré, tratando de mantenerme en la silla e ignorar el pesado aroma de los polvos sobre sus brochas. Era fuerte y pestilente.

“¿Esto es necesario?” Su concentración no se rompió con mis palabras, mis mejillas fueron repasadas de manera lenta y cuidadosa, en círculos, luego en diagonal “Ash dijo que era una fiesta de cortesía nada más”

“Esta es tu primera vez como su omega en la sociedad” Su lengua se encontraba afuera mientras destruía mi rostro; de expresión linda e infantil “Por ende, serás el foco de atención esta noche” Él estaba cerca y yo era torpe “Te debes ver perfecto y respetable” Me afirme de los bordes de la silla para no caer; el polvo me hizo estornudar.

“Ash dijo que no tenía importancia” Había empezado a cuestionar las palabras del rubio ante la seriedad que había adquirido aquel fastidioso asunto. Él jamás estaba.

“Es cierto, estas fiestas nunca son importantes” Con una sonrisa repleta de orgullo, y el pecho inflado, él se apartó “Pero todos tienen curiosidad por la clase de persona que logró conquistar el corazón del lince salvaje” Reí incomodo, rascándome los cabellos más cortos sobre mi cuello. Yo también la tenía. Fue amargo.

“Ya veo” No lo hacía.

“Ahora necesito que te pongas la ropa que el jefe te dejó encima de la cama” Antes de que pudiera reclamar “La fiesta comenzó hace un rato y estamos tarde” Me limité a acatar, viendo como aquella delgada silueta salía de la habitación, dejándome en completa soledad. En una pieza con una cama, un espejo y un beta de alquiler.

En aquella semana ni siquiera había visto al rubio; él se había mantenido ocupado en misiones misteriosas para llegar en la noche cubierto de moretones, heridas y el olor de alguien más. Ya era un satírica rutina que yo se las desinfectase antes de una frase de sarcasmo y un _buenas noches._ A pesar de eso me había ganado el cariño de Shorter y de Bones al pasar el día con ellos; eran agradables y protectores a pesar de las diferencias de géneros, me hacían sentir necesitado, sin embargo, aquellos ojos verdes me seguían mirando hacia abajo. Era molesto y petulante, pero me había vendido a la noche y estaba cobrando solo la mitad.

“Debe ser una broma” Musite mirando las ropas sobre la cama; una camisa de seda blanca, transparente, ajustada y un par de pantalones oscuros de tela junto a una pieza de joyería que simulaba ser un cinturón “Por supuesto que sería ropa de omega” Me volví a cuestionar la razón para haber aceptado involucrarme con ese desconocido; era evidente que ni siquiera le importaba. Mi vida era una novela llamada en busca de Ash.

_“Quiero que finjas ser mi amante solo por un mes para engañar a mis hombres, luego te dejaré ir”_

¿Quién era el verdadero engañado? Cuando él ni siquiera me miraba.

Los botones de aquellas prendas se deslizaron entre mis dedos; eran delicadas, olían a nuevas y parecían costosas, caminé hacia el espejo de aquella habitación, la luz estaba baja y la atmósfera pesada, al mirarme me desconocí. Con piel perfecta y de porcelana, con labios deseables y silueta estilizada, las ropas eran traslucidas, el cabello perfecto. Me había vendido por él. Escuché unos aplausos del otro lado de la habitación.

“Wow” Siendo convocado por el mismo diablo el alfa se apareció, con una sonrisa altanera y galante “Bones hizo un excelente trabajo” Su traje era de dos piezas y blanco, pulcro, pero con toques de rebeldía; su camisa negra, su rostro atractivo. Pude sentir el calor sobre el mío.

“Estuvo como una hora en eso” Me crucé los brazos sobre el pecho “La idea era que quedase bien” Pude escuchar cada uno de sus pasos en la habitación, sobre la alfombra y mi cabeza.

“Eiji Okumura” Sus manos tomaron mis mejillas, el tacto fue agradable, hizo presión. Se acercó, examinándome con esos hambrientos y relucientes ojos “Luces como un omega” Sus palabras se deslizaron de manera dolorosa debajo de mi pecho. No entendí la razón.

“Gracias” Mi respuesta me hirió un poco más. Un beta; común y corriente.

“Pero como debes ser mi omega” El rubio apoyo sus manos sobre mis hombros, forzándome a mirarme al espejo “Debes seguir ciertas precauciones” De uno de los bolsillos de su traje él sacó un collar; negro, con una esmeralda al medio. Era bonito y parecía costoso. Mi cuello fue cubierto por él.

“Esto no es necesario” Me sentí importante “Nadie puede dejar una marca en un beta” Se lo traté de recordar, sin embargo, la farsa era poderosa y la actuación convincente. Fueron esos ojos.

“¿Qué clase de alfa sería si dejara ir a mi pareja con el cuello desnudo a una fiesta llena de otros alfas?” Acaricié la tela en frente del espejo; era dura y me apretaba, no me dejaba respirar “Piénsalo como una promesa de eterno amor”

“Parece un collar para perros” Me quejé, sin ocultar mi incomodad. Ash parpadeó atónito antes de librar una carcajada, esta resonó por toda la habitación.

“Tú no eres para nada romántico” Su mirada fue cálida y dulce; pocas veces mostraba esa clase de expresión “Supongo que también lo puedes pensar así” Él me ofreció la mano “De todas formas, no te lo puedes quitar” Sin vacilar la tomé. Era tonto e imprudente.

Ciegos y torpes bajamos hacia las fauces del lobo.

La música fue lo primero que percibí; lenta y seductora, era un tango el que inundaba la casa, con golpes de tacones y toques indiscretos de quienes lo bailaban, había elegancia en los invitados, con ropas costosas y estrafalarias. El primer piso había sido decorado con candelabros y cortinas de seda, los muebles de siempre reemplazados por unos de marca, el jardín decorado con luces románticas y el comedor fundido con la cocina para tener más espacio en aquella ocasión. Me aferré a su brazo, queriendo retroceder cuando nos acercamos al pasamanos, y las luces y la atención se posarán sobre nosotros dos. Ash sonrió orgulloso, con la cabeza alta y una dominancia casi juvenil. Los murmullos no se hicieron de esperar.

Aquel hechizo no iba a durar más allá de las doce campanadas.

Pude distinguir a Bones animándome entre la multitud mientras el alfa hacia aquella caminata de las escaleras eterna, su mano se apartó de mi brazo para tomar mi cintura, con un susurro me indicó que hiciera lo mismo; ignorando la vergüenza, lo obedecí. Él olía varonil; a menta, a burbon, a feromonas, a algo que nunca podría alcanzar. Un último escalón y escuché los flashes de las cámaras y el fastidioso parlotear de los periodistas.

“Gracias a todos por venir” Los músicos se detuvieron ante las palabras del rubio “Los he convocado en esta humilde ocasión en mi hogar, para que conozcan al omega que he decidido tomar” Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral. No supe si fue por las miradas, las risas o que aquel hombre me tratase como de su propiedad ¿Acaso no lo era?

“¿Por fin te decidiste a engendrar decendencia?” Las cejas del más alto temblaron de manera sutil ante aquella pregunta anónima.

“Si nuestro amor funciona” Él nos acercó más; a través de tan delgada tela pude sentir lo fría que se encontraba su mano “Y Eiji me hace el honor de tener a mis hijos” La sensación fue agridulce “Entonces sí” Los murmullos se intensificaron.

“Estúpido, te dije que no revelaras detalles así” Shorter nos llevó hacia un rincón de la casa, al lado de la mesa de bocadillos; eran estrafalarios “¿De qué me sirve ser tu mano derecha si nunca me haces caso?” Él lucía galante y elegante en un traje gris.

“Tus ideas son malas” Su respuesta fue simple y despreocupada “Esto fue mucho mejor” Él se rascó la oreja, con desinterés. Al ver a la multitud emocionada y hambrienta cuestione su lógica.

“Eiji tú me das la razón ¿Cierto?” Aquellos ojos verdes me miraron de manera amenazante y dominante para que no lo contradijese.

“Te la doy” Sonreí con altanería al ver al lince frustrado “La idea de Ash fue tonta e impulsiva” Era la verdad y él merecía escucharla pese al poder. Poder y control. Un alfa omnipotente y un triste omega con un collar de perro.

“¿Desde cuándo un omega le habla así a su alfa?” Levanté una ceja; indignado, soltando una risilla sarcástica.

“¿Desde cuándo debo hacer todo lo que tú dices? No recuerdo que hayas comprado los derechos de autor de mi mente” Chasqueé la lengua; la expresión de Shorter era de pánico, sus manos se encontraban maltratando a ese pobre mohicano.

“Él no lo dice enserio jefe” Rio, golpeándome la espalda, su mano estaba sudorosa, y la tensión era tangible.

“Si lo hago” Tan solo lo enfade más “Él debió meditar más su plan, esta idea de lanzar una fiesta es tonta y caprichosa” Ash suspiró, acariciándose el entrecejo en busca de paciencia cuando quien la necesitaba era yo.

“Evita que se meta en problemas mientras no estoy, que no me deje mal” Aquellas palabras fueron dirigidas hacia el alfa de lentes de sol, antes de desaparecer entre la multitud e incitar las llamas del caos, solo un poco más.

Estaba molesto por esa actitud de mierda que él había tomado; por sus palabras de dominio total y por desaparecer para luego actuar como si no hubiese pasado nada. Él había sido quien me había pedido el favor, y aunque yo lo había consentido, y no era más que un beta deprimido, no aceptaría que me pisoteará y escupiera. Los pensamientos no se compraban ni se negociaban. Pero el amor se vendía, y yo había perdido mi boleta en aquella compra maldita. Fue de oferta y con letras baratas. Esos ojos; verdes y salvajes.

“Eiji” La voz del más alto captó mi atención, mi mirada seguía fija por donde el lince se había esfumado “Sé que tienes un carácter fuerte” Sus manos se encontraban rígidas sobre su pecho, con torpes movimientos y una sonrisa forzada “Pero Ash sigue siendo el jefe y probablemente el alfa más poderoso dentro de esta área, así que no le deberías faltar el respeto” Y aquello me molesto. Ni siquiera debería, siendo un beta.

“Pero somos amantes” De todas maneras lo hizo; hasta calar en mis venas y en mi corazón “¿No me debería tratar como tal?” En unas memorias de saltos y cielos, de libertad y talento “Si quiere un sirviente le puede pagar a alguien más” Unas que se habían roto y perdido.

“Lo sé, pero” Yo lo permití. La música se retomó en aquel salón “Las cosas no funcionan de esa manera” Cuando sus labios se separaron, de manera lenta y amarga, cuando bajo sus lentes pude divisar la angustia y la incomodidad, supe exactamente lo que él quería decir. Pero no se atrevería. Oh, nadie lo hacía jamás.

“Las cosas no funcionan así porque soy un omega” No lo era.

“Yo” ¿Importaba si la actuación era buena?

“¿Eso es lo que me tratas de decir?” Sus hombros cayeron, rígidos e impotentes, sus cejas se arquearon con un _lo siento_ escrito; era vacío y no significaba nada.

“Es así” Lamentarlo no lo cambiaría.

“Yo creo que necesito algo de aire” Musite alejándome de él, sus palabras se perdieron entre las cuerdas del violín y el tacto de los desconocidos.

Habían copas de champaña y comida extravagante, habían vestidos largos y elegantes, drogas de diseñador, mujeres bonitas, y hombres galantes, feromonas casi tangibles en la habitación; las saboreé abriéndome paso entre rostros de papel. La decoración era de mármol y vidrio. Una farsa bonita, justo como la persona reflejada en el cristal, me acaricié el rostro, de este no salió nada más que polvo; estaba en toda mi mano. Las risas y los murmullos se hicieron fuertes en la multitud junto a una mezcla de olores putrefactos, me cubrí la nariz, la música subió de volumen, mis piernas olvidaron como caminar; torpe e hiperventilado, salí de la multitud hacia el pasillo. Con el corazón latiendo a una potente velocidad y la frente repleta de sudor.

No estaba listo. Sus miradas se sentían como focos calientes sobre mi piel; sus murmullos como agujas y su falta una maldición. Nada de eso era real, era tan solo una agradable ilusión por la que me encontraría sometido un mes, no obstante, las heridas dolían, y el orgullo lesionado era real. Mi autoestima como beta se había tornado a nulo cuando me permití dejar lo que amaba, no lo necesitaba recordar. No lo acepte para esto.

“Has hecho un gran trabajo” Una sonrisa; estúpida e inconsciente, se trazó sobre mi boca al escuchar la voz de Ash “Pensé que armarías un gran escalándolo” La seguí hacia una habitación, hacia la tercera puerta del pasillo, estaba entrecerrada. La empuje y me arrepentí. Se escucharon las doce campanadas del reloj.

Ahí estaba él. Ash se encontraba sentado en un sofá de terciopelo con una copa de champaña y una sonrisa de triunfo, las luces se encontraban bajas y la habitación olía a perfume, a su lado había un hombre mayor; de cabeza sin cabello, bigote blanco, traje de diseñador, y contextura robusta, él bridando con Ash. Las copas resonaron en mi mente. Me escondí detrás de la puerta; las manos me empezaron a temblar al igual que las piernas, aquellos ojos eran los de un alfa; hambriento y sádico. Lo supe por como se acercó al rubio; lo supe por como se deslizo en él. Ash no hizo nada.

“Si alguno de los dos merece una felicitación eres tú” Su voz fue grave y profunda; dominante, él le acarició el cabello al rubio; sus gruesos dedos se entrelazaron a él “Pensé que serías más escandaloso con esta fiesta, pero es bastante decente” Su sonrisa fue filosa “Y vinieron las personas importantes de la sociedad” Ash cruzó una de sus piernas sobre la otra; de manera lenta, con una mirada traviesa. Lo odié ¿Con que derecho?

“Subestimaste mis habilidades, como siempre” Aquella confianza entre los dos me molestó, mis piernas quisieron retroceder a causa de la atmósfera “Además, esta semana he estado bastante ocupado con todos los trabajos que me has dado” Pero mi corazón era estúpido y quería escuchar.

“Son necesarios si queremos expandir el imperio” El aire fue pesado en aquella habitación; se hizo más oscura.

“No me puedes mandar a hacer tu trabajo sucio siempre, ya no tenemos esa clase de relación” Hubo frustración sobre las facciones de aquel hombre, su puño en el sofá y la agresiva manera en que se trato de acercar al alfa. Quise entrar, pero no lo hice. No hice nada más que observar. Pequeño e inútil beta.

“Eso” Ellos estaban cerca “Lo hablaremos más adelante” Su relación fue amargura, hubo un asqueroso sabor “Centrémonos en esta noche” Ash alzó su copa una vez más para tragarse todo el contenido; el líquido chorreó sobre sus labios, el contrario los acarició.

“¿Algo que te preocupe?”

“El omega” Denigrado y humillado “¿El omega te ha dado problemas?” Un escalofrío recorrió cada centímetro de mi piel ante lo despectivo que fue su tono. Un rostro que no era bonito y estaba en oferta.

“¿Eiji?” Me pesó el alma escuchar mi nombre con esa clase de expresión, no lo pude comprender “No, él ha sido sumiso y obediente” ¿Por qué él sostenía aquella copa con tanta alegría? ¿Por qué le permitía estar tan cerca? ¿Estaba siendo amenazado por aquel alfa?

“Como todo omega debe ser” ¿Estaba en problemas y no podía escapar?

“Incluso se puso el collar que me pasaste” ¿Era divertido burlarse de alguien más? “Puedes ser muy retorcido a veces” Me acaricié el cuello, con el peso del mundo sobre el estómago, con una insoportable presión sobre el pecho. Retrocedí.

“Lo que es tuyo también es de mi propiedad” La esmeralda ardió, no me dejó respirar.

“¿Aún me tratas como tu propiedad? Cuando tienes a tantos omegas” Fue una densa cadena; pude escuchar los grilletes en mis pies en aquella sonrisa del lince. Fue linda y aquello me pareció devastador.

“No hay nada que se equipare con el poder de poseer a un alfa” Me arranqué el maldito collar para que una fea marca roja me quedará sobre el cuello. No pude seguir viendo o escuchando. No me odiaba tanto para hacerlo más.

Mi mandíbula rechinó hasta doler, mis uñas se clavaron dentro de mis puños mientras sostenía aquel collar; bonito e inútil. Caminé de manera pesada y agresiva, empujando a la multitud hacia algún lugar que diera aire. Encontré un balcón hacia el patio; traté de tomar aire pero no pude, sus palabras continuaban dando vueltas en mi cabeza junto a esa imagen ¿Para qué? ¿Para qué involucrarme si las cosas iban a ser así? ¡Pero no me importaba! Pude sentir como la furia ardió en mi rostro ante el eco de su voz. Ash Lynx, aquel petulante alfa no significaba nada para mí.

Con la respiración agitada, con todas mis fuerzas, con toda mi ira, arrojé lo más lejos que pude el collar; tan solo lo escuché aterrizar y romperse en la oscuridad. Humillado, ofendido, usado. Había confiado para ser traicionado, solo quería correr de aquellas oscuras emociones que goteaban como brea, y ahora, estas estaban dentro de mi cuerpo por culpa de él. Porque fui tonto y me sentí especial y pensé que podría convertirme en alguien especial para él. Ridículo. Los alfas no aman.

“Esa es una insana cantidad de rabia” Salté al escuchar aquella voz “Lastima, era un collar bonito” Para encontrarme con la silueta del omega que había entrevistado.

“¿Qué haces acá?” El de cabellos largos y ropas tradicionales rio, sus brazos se encontraban sobre las barandas del balcón, una de sus piernas se veía a través de la abertura de su vestido “Pensé que eran rivales” Su cabello se deslizó sobre su hombro, hasta su espalda, él me miró.

“Por esa misma razón él me invitó” Su voz fue más suave que en nuestro primer encuentro “Es una advertencia”

“Yo” Su expresión fue firme pero juguetona ante mis evidentes nervios “No tuve la intención de faltarte el respeto cuando te conocí” Él se acomodó un mechón detrás de su oreja, dándose vueltas para apoyar sus caderas en la baranda y mirar hacia el salón.

“Lo sé” Sus brazos se cruzaron “Sobrereaccioné porque mi familia estaba mirando mi entrevista” Sus pestañas eran largas y curvas “Fue una manera patética de reafirmar mi poder” Sus facciones bonitas “Me comporte como un alfa” Rei.

“Sí, lo hiciste” Hubo una molestia mal disimulada sobre él.

“Estoy tratando de ser cortes, al menos podrías valorarlo” Otra risa escapó ante aquel inesperado infantilismo “Hablo enserio”

“Lo siento” Relajado me acomodé sobre la baranda a su lado, él olía dulce “Pero eres inesperadamente amable” Él chasqueó la lengua, rodando los ojos.

“Ahora eres el amante de ese tipo” La noche se tiño de amargura “Así que se podría decir que estamos al mismo nivel” La amargura se pinto en aquel rostro maquillado y falso; en aquel beta engañado y decepcionado, pero ¿De qué?

“Sí” Miré mis zapatos; eran bonitos “Supongo que lo estamos” Estaban lustrados.

El de cabellos negros abrió la boca para que un suspiro y un triste silencio escaparan de ella. Su mano rozó mi espalda como un consuelo, no me sentí mejor. No dijimos más en el frío de aquella noche, el rubio ni siquiera apareció en el salón. Me toqué el cuello, repasando las heridas que había dejado aquel collar. El lince era seductor y galante, me había convencido para ser yo quien cayese en aquella oscuridad. Una brea de melancolía.

“Que desperdicio de belleza” Mi cuerpo trepido al escuchar la voz del alfa “Los dos omegas más bonitos desperdiciándose en un rincón” Inconscientemente busque protección en Yut-Lung; él no me apartó.

“Piérdete Artur” El nombrado sonrió de manera altanera “No queremos compañía de una basura como tú” La colera en su rostro era obvia. De traje negro rasgado y cabello despeinado.

“No vine a hablar contigo” Una mano me fue extendida; el tiempo se detuvo en aquella sonrisa “Vine a invitarlo a bailar a él”

“No” Ni siquiera lo pensé.

“¿Enserio?” La misma expresión que el hombre que estaba con Ash “Pero te podría interesar” Filosa y dominante, sádica, hambrienta. Mi mano se aferró a mi camisa, convirtiéndose en un puño con la tela “¿Estas en condiciones de perder una oportunidad como esta?” No era omega para estar asustado.

“Bien” Tampoco tenía algo que perder.

El tango comenzó para nosotros dos en medio del salón. Las cuerdas fueron suaves, lentas y armoniosas, las luces cálidas y dulces, la multitud se abrió paso para que el ritmo subiera, los violines empezaron a tocar; una de sus manos se acomodó sobre mi cintura, la otra sobre mi hombro. Sus dedos en aquella blusa transparente fueron fríos y electrizantes. Nuestros pies se deslizaron sobre las baldosas, nuestras piernas se enredaron en una mirada desafiante. Él me sonrió. Guitarras, violines, piano y bandoneón. Retrocedí guiado por él, mi cadera fue tomada con más fuerza bajo los susurros de la multitud.

“Dijiste que me querías decir algo” Fue lo que musité mientras él se acercaba; su aliento estaba caliente y sabía a alcohol. Caminé hacia él, tratando de guiar en vano.

“La noche es joven” Hacia adelante, hacia el cruce, hacia atrás. No funcionó. Con fuerza él me acercó “¿Cuál es la prisa?” Sus ojos eran estática y galantería. Él ambiente se tensó, en esas grandes manos sentí sus feromonas, me derretí debajo de él.

“Estoy hablando enserio” Con otro empujón nuestros pechos se rozaron, pude percibir el latir de mi corazón sobre aquel robusto hombre; de los nervios y ansias, sus dedos recorrieron de manera traviesa una curva, acomodándose en mi cintura, lo tomé de la espalda, había demasiado diferencia de altura. Sus ojos sobre mi cara, sus manos en mis manos.

“Lo sé” Sus labios sobre mi cuello “¿Ash estaba con otro hombre?” Su voz se derritió con esas palabras, él me bajó, con un movimiento suave, sus dientes rozaron mi cuello; el corazón me lo advirtió en el miedo. Los violines me lo hicieron olvidar.

“¿Cómo lo sabes?” Los movimientos se tornaron más rápidos e intensos.

“¿Uno viejo y gordo?, ¿Sin cabello?” Me bajó otra vez para que la vida me fuese arrebatada por esa mirada.

“Sí” Artur sonrió, mi pierna acarició la suya en aquel tango mientras sus manos recorrían mi muslo. Hubo una chispa negra.

“Ese es Golzine” Mi vida fue quebrada en aquella vuelta; entre sus manos sobre mi cintura, sobre aquella camisa tan delgada como las promesas de aquel alfa “De seguro el nombre te suena” Un susurro en mi oreja; húmedo y cálido. Su aroma fue embriagador; su mirada deseosa. Calor y electricidad entre cuerdas.

“¿Qué relación tiene con él?” Y lo sabía, pero no quería. El alfa me sonrió, de manera filosa mientras entre la multitud pude distinguir al rubio aparecer con aquel hombre “¿Por qué?” Artur tomó mi rostro con una de sus garras; divertido mientras la música no se detenía ni tampoco el vaivén. Estaba mareado. Perdido en esos ojos verdes.

“¿No lo sabes?” Sus dientes rasparon mi oreja, me aferré a él cuando temblé “Ash es la mascota favorita de ese sujeto”

“No es cierto” Mis manos sobre su cuello.

“Ese alfa puede actuar todo poderoso y petulante” Las suyas sobre mi cadera, corrompiendo mi piel “Pero no es más que el muñeco con el que Golzine juega” Fue más de lo que pude soportar; el corazón me pesó, culpable, dudoso, tan confundido como lo eran los susurros en la multitud.

“¿Eso en que te convierte a ti? Si eres su subordinado” En una vuelta final la música me embriagó. Artur apartó sus manos con satisfacción, sacando una rosa del bolsillo de su saco para colocarla detrás de mi oreja.

“Esa no es la pregunta correcta” Sus manos acariciaron mi rostro “La pregunta es ¿Eso en que te convierte a ti Eiji?” Lo frotaron con fuerza “Te ves mejor sin todos esos kilos de maquillaje si me lo preguntas” Fue el último susurro que me entregó antes de alejarse.

Me había vendido al mejor postor de la noche.

Ash me tomó de la muñeca con fuerza para sacarme de la multitud, sus pasos y su respiración eran pesadas. La atmósfera se había quebrado y perdido entre nosotros dos; igual que ese collar. Las escaleras fueron subidas con una frustración mal disimulada, no fue necesario ver su expresión para saber que se encontraba furioso. Con un empujón él me metió dentro de la habitación donde me había cambiado, lejos de las luces y las mentiras. Patético y pequeño; así lucía él.

“¿Qué mierda fue eso?” Su rostro estaba rojo a causa de la humillación, sus brazos extendidos “¿Sabes lo mal que se ve que mi omega este bailando con Artur?” La hipocresía me revolvió el estómago en aquella habitación.

“¿No se supone que es tu subordinado?” Cruzar mis brazos lo pareció molestar más “¿Qué tiene de malo?”

“Me hiciste ver débil” Él se acercó, por inercia retrocedí hasta chocar con una pared, sus brazos me acorralaron y ya no hubo escape de ese rostro; de esos ojos; sedientos y rotos “Dijiste que no me causarías problemas con esto, que me ayudarías”

“¿Lo hice?” En contra de todos mis instintos me negué a bajar la mirada “Fue hace tanto tiempo que ya ni siquiera lo recuerdo” Altanero y colérico “Supongo que no has puesto lo suficiente de tu parte para sostener esta farsa” De esa manera estábamos los dos.

“¿Sabes con quien estas hablando?” Su mano apretó mis mejillas; pude sentir las feromonas en la habitación; los ojos me ardieron y la garganta me picó “¿Tienes idea de con quién te estas metiendo?” Pero no era su omega, ni tampoco cedería.

“No, no lo sé” Mis cejas hundieron mis ojos, dejándome abrazar por la brea y la noche “No sé absolutamente nada de ti” Con mis dedos armé comillas en el aire “Mi querido amante” Para pronunciar una amarga verdad.

“Además te quitaste el collar que te di” Rei ante aquel bonito cinismo que él estaba expresando “Pusiste mi reputación en juego” Le golpeé la mano para apartarlo de mí; despechado.

Perder la pasión y ser menospreciado eran cosas a las que estaba acostumbrado; no tener talento y ser dejado atrás, estaba bien, ser un miserable beta, no obstante, por alguna razón no estaban bien si eran con el rubio. Quizás por el engaño, quizás por las burlas o por aquel hombre. No me importo, me negué a dejarme pisar por Ash. Fue él quien recurrió mi ayuda, fui yo quien aceptó por ego, no perdería en esto. Me lo negaba a pesar del dolor. Me mentiría bajo esos ojos bonitos y nostálgicos.

“Volverás para arreglarlo” Él era más fuerte, pero yo más terco “Mi lugar sobre Artur debe quedar claro”

“No lo haré” Me aparté de él, caminando hacia la puerta de la habitación “No me trates de echar la culpa por tus errores, tú fuiste quien no me dijo nada y vino pidiéndome que pretendiera ser un omega para su extravagante fiesta de gente falsa” Con la manga de la camisa me arranqué el resto del maquillaje “Tú fuiste el único que me dejó solo” Llevado para ser exhibido “Nada de esto hubiera pasado si te hubieras quedado a mi lado” Exhibido para ser vendido al mejor postor.

“Te crees demasiado hombre para ser un beta” Había escuchado esas palabras varias veces en mi vida.

“¿Sí?” No obstante, escucharlo de Ash fue especialmente doloroso “Tú eres demasiado poco hombre para ser un alfa” Y yo no era más que un histérico despechado.

Me miré en el reflejo del espejo antes de salir; con la base esparcida y dispareja, con la ropa hecha un lio, el cabello un desastre, los ojos enrojecidos y el cuello escarlata. Me miré orgulloso por primera vez de quien era para dejarlo solo en la habitación. Aquello era un carnaval de miseria, y nosotros dos bufones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno Ash como se imaginaran tiene toda su historia con Golzine, pero solo quiero aclarar que no estan en una relación amorosa, solo por si acaso.  
> Artur es peligroso, pero ya se lo deben imaginar.  
> Y en el otro capítulo tendremos narración de Ash.  
> Ojala les haya gustado.  
> Muchas gracias por leer!


	4. Capítulo 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola mis preciosos lectores!  
> Les traigo su actualización semanal porque tengo que andarlos molestando.  
> Este capítulo lo narra Ash para que sepan un poquito del Alfa.  
> Muchas gracias por leer!

Quien se lo encuentra se lo queda, quien lo pierde puede llorar.

Un alfa; dominante y respetado, de feromonas valerosas y potentes, con hombres bajo el ala y sus vidas entre mis manos; las deje caer. Estaba vestido para la corona y listo para el mando, era un destino que no escogí, no obstante, estaba dispuesto a caminarlo. Con los ojos vendados y las piernas temblorosas; ellos jamás me verían sudar. Heredero del trono. Era un alfa, nunca dejaría de actuar como tal, aunque fuese obstinado y los tuviese que sacrificar. A todos. Todos menos a mí.

_“Tú eres demasiado poco hombre para ser un alfa”_ Aquel beta era altanero y arrogante; fastidioso y descuidado, había prometido ayudarme cuando no era más que problemas. Problemas con bonitos ojos y unas sensuales piernas.

Me di vueltas entre las sabanas, encontrándome con su espalda; era pequeña y delgada, cubierta por una de mis camisas. Desde aquella noche no nos habíamos vuelto a hablar, demasiado orgullosos para disculparse y heridos para si quiera tratar. Él era extraño.

“Eiji” No me respondió.

Con un crujir de colchón él se giro hacia mi lado; con los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos, sus manos se encontraban al costado de su rostro, sus cabellos desordenados. Mi palma rozó su mejilla, él se restregó de manera inconsciente para hacerme sonreír, era lindo mientras no me estaba odiando. Retiré los mechones de su frente; sus pestañas eran largas y curvas, me acerqué, su cuerpo era cálido. Un poco más. Toqué la comisura de sus labios por mera curiosidad, pude sentir mi rostro calentarse ante la escena que había montado. Él debería ser un omega. Eiji bostezó con los primeros rayos del sol; sus ojos se abrieron con lentitud, mirándome, él estaba cerca y había estática entre nosotros dos, me tembló el pecho debajo de su seductora y aniñada expresión.

“¿Por qué estas tan cerca?” Sus cejas se arquearon para que aquella bonita ilusión se quebrará.

“Tú fuiste quien me empezó a abrazar en la noche” Sus mejillas se encendieron con un potente carmín “Tú eres quien se debería de disculpar” Él bufó, levantándose de la cama. Mi camisa le llegaba hasta las piernas, eran largas y blancas, era sensual. Intoxicante y adictivo.

“Pues perdón por ser un simple e inútil beta” La camisa cayó hacia el suelo “Debió ser una tortura para ti tener que soportar que te tocara alguien inferior” Su espalda tenía una bonita curva; profunda y estrecha, su trasero era… me mordí el labio. Traté de no mirarlo mientras se vestía, traté de concentrarme en ponerme mis ropas. Torpe y caliente.

“¿Siempre eres tan rencoroso?” No obstante, aquello fue imposible con él.

“Cuando se trata de alfas idiotas, sí” Eiji era demasiado lindo para ser un beta. Lo miré, con las mismas prendas con las que él había llegado, las mismas que usaba a diario, aquello me molesto, me terminé de acomodar mi chaqueta.

“¿Sabes? Puedes usar todo lo que hay en mi closet” Él se acomodo el cuello de su suéter, ignorándome. Terco e insoportable.

“Prefiero usar esto el resto del mes a pedir prestado algo tuyo” Sonreí de manera altanera, recogiendo mi camisa del suelo.

“No es lo que piensas cuando lo usas de pijama” Él se cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho, su expresión y la brisa fueron heladas.

“No es como si tuviera más opción” El día se coló entre las cortinas de mi habitación para reflejarse en esos intensos ojos; grandes y apasionados. Él era diferente, tenía voluntad “No me dejas salir de este lugar” Aquello me aterró; los omegas y mis hombres eran sumisos. Pero el rey estaba maldito.

“Si quieres salir deberías empezarte a comportar como mi omega” Tomé su mentón, examinando sus facciones, él aún tenía el cuello rojo a causa del collar. Golzine era un enfermo, un maldito sádico con poder “Ya me has dejado bastante mal” Yo no era más que una marioneta, podía sentir como los hilos de mis manos y mis pies eran manipulados.

“Estoy cansado de esta discusión” No obstante, yo aún no la había ganado.

El más bajo se acercó a la puerta con la intención de dejarme atrás, cuando el pomo fue girado la figura de Bones se arrojó hacia los brazos de Eiji de manera empalagosa; restregando su rostro contra mi omega, chasqueé la lengua, fastidiado, Shorter apareció por detrás, nervioso, con un folio entre sus manos. No era importante lo que ocurriese con aquel chico cuando él no era más que un instrumento para alcanzar el dominio de los territorios; un miserable beta, común y corriente, barato, estaba en oferta cuando me lo llevé de esa subasta emocional. Lo manipulé para que usara un collar de perros y de esa manera satisfacerlo a él.

También me había vendido; por polvo y armas.

“¿Qué es lo que pasa?” Fue lo que finalmente pregunté ante la angustiada expresión de mi amigo “Pareces ansioso” Él se rascó la nuca de manera frenética; soltando una risa tenebrosa. Mal sabor.

“Tus reuniones de hoy se movieron para mañana” El folio de papel me fue extendido; lo miré con desinterés, confiando en él “Así que te queda el día libre, Ash” Una sonrisa se dibujo mientras mis ojos devoraban las palabras escritas.

“Bien, así podemos planificar nuestro siguiente movimiento” Las arrojé sobre la cama, estirándome en mi habitación, los músculos me tronaron. La expresión de Shorter no me tranquilizo. La atmósfera sabia extraño.

“Bueno” Sus ojos me evitaron bajo esos gruesos lentes “Los chicos y yo estuvimos hablando, y pensamos que quizás podrías usar hoy para, ya sabes” Él ni si quiera termino la oración; tratando de ordenar sus palabras de manera mental.

“¿Para?” El de mohicano no alcanzó a responder al ser opacado por Bones.

“¡Deberías ir a una cita con Eiji!” Nuestras miradas se enlazaron bajo esas palabras; de manera lenta, eléctrica, y pesada, hubieron chispas y química, deseo, sus mejillas se encendieron en aquel ambiente, en mi pecho azoto un extraño palpitar. Fue amargo, él olía dulce, me acerque a él sin siquiera haberlo notado, nuestros ojos no se soltaron más.

“Una cita” Musite atontado, sintiendo como mis músculos cosquilleaban debajo de esa bonita expresión “Yo” ¿Bonita? No, él era un simple beta “Tengo mejores cosas que hacer” Escribiendo mi propia condena, la magia se quebró entre nosotros dos.

“¿Quién querría ir a una cita contigo de todas formas?” Él parecía herido; sus palabras carecieron de energía y su mirada fue de tristeza, sus hombros se bajaron, decepcionados. Quise detenerme.

“Hoy puedes hacer lo que quieras mientras no me estorbes” Pero el temor y la estupidez eran más poderosos. Él era un beta y yo tenía un deber como alfa, él no era especial, no haría más que molestar.

“Jefe, necesitamos hablar” Sin esperar respuesta de mi supuesta pareja, Shorter me arrastró hacía el final del pasillo.

Los cuadros eran feos y frívolos, las piezas con voces de memorias quebradas, las alfombras manchadas con mi sangre, y mi corona de espinas. Golzine había escogido aquel lugar para que mi fortaleza se estableciese, él me había pagado y sobornado con dulces mentiras acerca de convertirme en emperador. Desnudo y vestido. Humillado y herido; un alfa ingenuo por creer en él, pero era joven y mis opciones se habrían quebrado entre mis manos, no quise mirar más aquel lugar para enfocarme en mi amigo. Era una casa infernal, y yo me había vendido al diablo.

“No deberías tratar a Eiji de esa manera” Fue el regaño que escapó de sus labios “No quería decir nada frente a los demás porque eres el jefe, pero él tiene razón, tú fuiste quien lo dejó solo en su fiesta de casi compromiso” Me acaricié el entrecejo, frustrado.

“Tenía asuntos más importantes que andar jugando con un omega” A través de sus lentes pude ver una mueca afilada y rencorosa.

“También saliste de la casa apropósito toda esa semana” Era verdad; cruda y cruel “Si yo fuera Eiji ya te habría abandonado” Pero nadie podría ser tan insoportable como él.

“Su único propósito es darme hijos, no tiene por qué haber un lazo emocional” Él negó; cubierto por la decepción, la atmósfera se volvió pesada, las palmas me empezaron a sudar “No tengo tiempo para ir a citas o esas cosas, esto es más importante” Le di las manos “Shorter, esto es más grande que nosotros dos” Él las soltó.

“Si ese es el único propósito con el que lo ves, ¿Por qué aún no lo has marcado?” Un nudo se armó sobre mi garganta; la vida y las mentiras me pesaron, dejaron una cicatriz “¿Por qué ni siquiera has intentado tocarlo?” Negra y fea.

“No he entrado en celo” Me excusé, cuando él era un patético beta.

“No esperaste el celo con las otras omegas que te trajeron” Vendía excusas, me las tragaba en aquella oscuridad “¿Por qué lo estas tratando tan diferente?, ¿Por qué es tu primer hombre?” Desvié la mirada, cansado de aquella fastidiosa conversación.

“Él no escucha nada de lo que le digo jamás, no lo puedo controlar” El pensamiento escapó de manera automática de mis labios, su sonrisa fue petulante y entretenida, se levantó los lentes de sol. Arrogante.

“¿Por fin alguien domo al lince de Nueva York?” Rodeé los ojos.

“No en esta vida” Empezando a caminar

“Déjame corregirte” No fue necesario mirarlo para saber que él estaba lleno de altanería y petulancia; una digna de un alfa “Eiji no te molesta” Aumenté la velocidad hacia las escaleras, haciéndome daño con la fricción del pasamanos “Solo te da miedo que no tengas certeza con él” Huyendo de esas palabras; me rozaron como cadenas, las escuché, me tomaron como grilletes, con ellos me tropecé.

El rey era prisionero.

Mis hombres se encontraban reunidos en el primer piso, alrededor de la mesa de estrategias, varios mapas y documentos estaban siendo discutidos, me incorporé tomando el mando; en silencio y sumisión ellos me escucharon. Nada se comparaba con la satisfacción de poseer a un alfa; esas habían sido sus malditas y jodidas palabras, cuanta verdad. Aunque Yut-Lung Lee y yo nos encontrásemos batallando por el control de la zona; una tercera banda, anónima y poderosa, había comenzado a causar estragos con robos y asesinatos al azar. Me acaricié la frente, saboreando el estrés, la testosterona, y las feromonas de la habitación. Se habían encontrado drogas e inhibidores.

Estuvimos extensas horas repasando los documentos, ideando un plan. Para proteger nuestro territorio empezaríamos con patrullajes aleatorios con el objetivo de recolectar información, atacaríamos a quienes fueran sospechosos y si era necesario, nos aliaríamos de manera temporal con el enemigo, él ni siquiera tenía un alfa, pero yo lo quería con mis méritos. Se lo demostraría a él. Casi podía saborear la traición; dulce y exquisita, sin ayuda ni omegas, me debía de aferrar a mi plan, mis cadenas me pesaron, faltaba poco. Lo escuché en un maldito tic tac.

“Boss” Uno de mis hombres llamó mi atención, con un movimiento de nuca le permití hablar “Sé que esto es importante, pero” La multitud se miró de manera nerviosa “Nosotros nos dimos cuenta de que no ha progresado con su amante” Aquello era una maldita broma.

“No sabía que tenía un plazo para intimar con él” Oh, pero si lo tenía, tres semanas y sería el adiós.

“Nosotros no queremos faltarle el respeto ni queremos decirle que hacer” Todos mis hombres extendieron sus manos; nerviosos “Pero” Uno de ellos se acercó al frente de la multitud cargando un ramo de flores “Creemos que le puede dar esto a Eiji para crear el ambiente”

“Él no es una chica” Una mirada ansiosa fue compartida.

“¿No lo sabías?” Fue Shorter quien tomó la palabra “Eiji pasa mucho tiempo en el jardín, todos lo hemos visto cuidando las flores” Vergüenza y amargura “Una vez me dijo que era porque solía plantarlas con su hermana”

“No, no sabía” Humillación y colera “No tengo tiempo para andar perdiendo con cosas como romance”

“Pero jefe”

“¡Pero nada!” La decepción fue compartida en aquella multitud de papel; de rostros bajos y tristes, de suspiros melancólicos y esfuerzos perdidos. La mesa se encontraba repleta de apuntes y horarios de patrullas, tenían ojeras en el rostro, estaban trabajando y me ayudaban, el sequito de un Dios falso. Suspiré, tomando las flores.

“Si quieres encontrarlo lo más probable es que él y Bones estén jugando en el jardín” La imagen del omega restregándose contra mi amante volvió a aparecer, chasqueé la lengua “Él le ha tomado mucho cariño a Eiji” No me gustaba que tocaran las cosas que eran de mi propiedad. Y Eiji no era más que un medio para un fin. De sentimientos irrelevantes, y expresiones de olvido.

“Cuando vuelva quiero que se pongan a trabajar sin quejarse” Fue mi última advertencia.

Caminé hacia las afueras de aquella casona sosteniendo las flores con pesadumbre; eran girasoles, unos brillantes y bonitos. La tarde se empezaba a asomar; de manera calurosa y burlona; me cubrí la frente con la mano; buscándolo entre los rayos del sol. Lo que pasara con él no era de importancia, si el beta no me quería volver a hablar era irrelevante, siempre que pretendiese ser mi amante, y que dijese que lo intentamos pero falló. Usarlo era lo único que me importaba.

¿Verdad?

“¿Eiji?” Lo llamé, tratando de borrar una maldición “¿Dónde estás?” Mis piernas se arrastraron entre el pasto, las rosas y los arbustos para golpear algo “¡¿Bones?!” Con un grito histérico las dejé caer.

El omega se encontraba repleto de moretones en el suelo; de sus labios escurría un hilo de sangre, su ojo se encontraba morado, y su cuerpo magullado, sus ropas gastadas y rotas, me arrodille a su lado, él me miró, de manera descorazonada. El mundo se me paralizó en esos ojos.

“Perdón” Su mano se aferró a la mía “Pero se lo llevaron” Y por primera vez, temí. Tuve mucho miedo.

“¡Shorter!” Lo llamé, histérico. El mundo se me cayó en esas palabras. La multitud corrió hacia los jardines al percibir la desesperación en mi voz, la garganta me quemó al igual que el pecho. Alex se abrió paso entre mis hombres para empujarme lejos del más pequeño, acunando el cuerpo del omega entre sus grandes brazos, mientras le susurraba dulces palabras de amor. La vida se le fue en aquella imagen.

“Estoy bien” Musito “Pero Eiji no” Su mirada se oscureció; de manera filosa, sus feromonas golpearon el lugar mientras lo tenía entre las manos. Sus dedos juguetearon con sus cabellos mientras le limpiaba la sangre con la manga de su camisa.

“¿Quién fue quien te hizo esto?” Su voz fue grave y amenazante; un escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral ante tanta agresión de él.

“No lo sé” Sereno y tranquilo; el amor los cambió “Pero dijeron que se lo llevarían hacia las bodegas del sur” Alex lo cargo hacia el interior de la casa. Una mirada gélida me fue compartida.

“Nos iremos ahora” Gruño.

“Yo” Shorter me acarició el hombro, indicándole a un grupo de mis hombres que fuesen por armas.

“Sé que debes estar preocupado porque es un omega, pero iremos por él” Y el alma se me fue en aquella mentira.

Eiji aparentaba ser un omega para ayudarme, la respiración se me escapó de los pulmones, el sudor corrió por mi frente al temer por él. El mundo era sádico con los de género inferior. Las imágenes de Golzine arremetieron contra mí, no quería que le ocurriese algo así a él. Apreté mi puño hasta que las uñas se me incrustaron, me mordí los labios hasta sangrar. Muerto y deprimido, dañado y roto. No quería que se convirtiese en eso. En la orilla de una cama, con una mueca idea. Pero no me importaba lo que ocurriera con él, cuando no era más que una herramienta, ¡Daba igual! De todas maneras corrí a armarme, con una intranquilidad acrecentándose en cada latir. Dolió. Por estúpido lo perdí. Las flores fueron pisadas en aquel caos y la marca de su cuello regresó a mí. Idiota.

“Estará bien” Pero no lo estaba.

Con un grupo de hombres reducidos y capacitados nos armamos; Shorter nos llevó hacia las bodegas abandonadas del sur; un punto ciego de drogas y prostitución. El olor a putrefacción se coló por las ventanas del auto; el silencio fue penetrante; tuve un presentimiento de mierda al incorporarnos en un callejón, tuve un presentimiento aún peor al no tenerlo entre mis brazos. Estúpido; me lo reprocharía mil veces más, con unas últimas palabras crueles y caricias a escondidas. Cuando nos bajamos los disparos no se hicieron de esperar; una emboscada.

Saqué mi arma para empezar a disparar; Shorter me cubrió con maestría para que pudiéramos entrar a la bodega; los cartuchos retumbaron en contra del metal, la sangre no se hizo de esperar, olió a óxido y se sintió como brea, me tragué la adrenalina sin dejar de pelear. Un golpe, una patada, una puñalada, no me importo, estaba poseído para avanzar más, los gritos de mis hombres pasaron a segundo plano en aquella masacre, solo podía escuchar el sonido de mi corazón, mientras la vida se les escapaba a esos desconocidos. Lo hundí un poco más en su carne, mis manos se empaparon de su sangre. Estaba sudado y sucio. Un golpe en la nuca con un palo me tiró. Él hombre era masivo.

“Por fin tenemos la atención del lince” Se mofó, los disparos a la distancia se mezclaron con su voz.

“Si la querías, no debiste esforzarte tanto” Él me pisó el pecho, impidiendo que me levantará. El aroma a muerte; nauseabundo, vomitivo, estaba en él.

“No sabes lo mucho que me gustaría atravesarte esa arrogante cara de alfa con esto” El cañón de la pistola rozó mi frente; su sonrisa fue perversa y afilada “Pero tengo órdenes para no matarte” Los gritos se tornaron más potentes, era infierno. Olía fuego y pólvora. Joder.

“¿Entonces?” Una bolsa blanca me fue arrojada; era pequeña y adentro había polvo. Drogas.

“Este es el comienzo de tu prueba” Fue lo que me dijo apartando el arma de mí “No tienes mucho tiempo para resolverla” Él la guardo. Los gritos y los disparos.

“¿Dónde está Eiji?” Él se rio, dándome la espalda, entregándome una mirada macabra. Trepide, levantándome del suelo. Era un alfa, de dominancia y orgullo.

“Te acordaste de él” Él abrió una puerta de metal a su costado “No te preocupes chico bonito, llegaste a tiempo esta vez, pero no prometo lo mismo para la próxima” Fue lo que musito desapareciendo entre los gritos y una nube de pólvora.

Corrí hacia el lugar, encontrando al beta con el rostro herido y el cuerpo cansado en contra de una pared, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su ropa rasgada. La sangre me erupcionó de la furia ante esa imagen; con morado sobre sus mejillas y sus labios, mis propias feromonas me ahogaron; las cejas se me fruncieron hasta tensar, me acerqué a él, colérico, dolido, el pecho me pesaba, los pedazos de mi corazón me atravesaron como un puñal. Pero él no importaba.

“Eiji” Al estar arrodillado suplicándole que despertara, supe que me mentía una vez más “Oye” Sus ojos se abrieron en aquel caos “¡Estúpido! ¿Por qué no me pediste ayuda?” Él se lanzó a mis brazos sin dejarme reaccionar.

“Tenía miedo” Y aquella imagen “Tenía mucho miedo, Ash” Me rompió el corazón.

Mis manos vacilaron antes de aferrarse de manera delicada a su espalda; su suéter estaba manchado con sangre y mojado, su nuca se apoyó sobre mi hombro, restregándose en mi piel como si mi aroma lo tranquilizase, él estaba temblando, lo sostuve con fuerza, aferrándome a él. Fue agridulce. La electricidad fue compartida en aquel roce de pieles, la tensión y la chispa, escucharlo quejarse en mi oreja, tan solo intensifico mi furia y en vez de temer, odié a quienes lo había dañado, y quise preguntar, pero no lo hice. Su corazón latía rápido en contra del mío, el mío más. Estaba enojado. Lo traté de separar, su rostro fue cruel.

“¿Podemos irnos a casa?” Sus palabras me rompieron cuando trataba de aborrecer.

“Sí” Lo tomé de la cintura, ayudándolo a pararse “Nos vamos a casa” El olor a pólvora era todo lo que se percibía en el aire con una podrida mezcla de feromonas de alfa. Cuando Shorter me vio con Eiji entre los brazos dio la señal para la retirada. El día se había convertido en algo irreal, escuche romperse al beta de regreso a aquella casa de mentiras.

Estaba maldito.

Su expresión de angustia no desapareció, su mirada no se despegó de la ventana en el auto y su respiración no se calmó. Mis manos se entrelazaron con las suyas como un consuelo barato y unas inútiles disculpas, él no dejo de temblar, sus ojos estaban rojos, y habían marcas de lágrimas entre la suciedad de su cara. Pude ver una herida sobre su hombro, debajo del suéter, los colores se me esfumaron al ver esa marca de mordida; era profunda, y estaba irritada. ¿Cuántas horas permití que se lo llevaran a causa de mi terquedad? Sus pantalones tenían las rodillas gastadas, podía ver los moretones. Aquel suéter se había convertido en hilos, su labio se encontraba mordido. Joder.

Llamé a un médico para que lo atendiera en mi habitación. No me pude alejar de ella, esperando detrás de la puerta, ansioso. Shorter no se apartó de mi lado en aquella aflicción. Sentí culpa y quise vomitar, sentí impotencia con una corona de espinas falsas, sentí frustración y me odié por involucrarlo.

El rey estaba maldito.

“A pesar de todo, no lo mordieron en el cuello” Aquellas palabras que pretendían tranquilizarme “Aún puedes hacerle la marca” No hicieron más que explotar mi furia.

“Él ni siquiera es de aquí” Me lamenté “Eiji nunca había pasado por algo así, ¿Ahora como lo mirare?” El alfa, en silenció me abrazó; aquella era la primera vez que me quebraba “Es mi amante, yo debí haberlo protegido” La voz se me cortó, se me atoró para asfixiarme junto a un escalofrío “¡Maldición!, ¡Siempre es lo mismo!”

“Esta no es la primera vez que pasa” Me lo trató de recordar; a mí me gustaba pretender e ignorar “A cada una de tus omegas se las han llevado” La sangre, el rencor en sus rostros, los golpes, era una maldición. Yo estaba maldito; marcado con una esmeralda en forma de collar, camino hacia un trono de tracción.

“Pero” Deseaba que la maldición se fuese con él “Nunca habían llegado tan lejos” Impotente permití que sus brazos me consolaran. Trémulo y patético.

“Lo sé” Hubo un extraño presentimiento en los recuerdos de mis parejas fallidas. Con gritos, colera y golpes, con fervor y abandono. Siempre dejado y herido.

Había un lince en agonía.

“Además” Musite en voz alta “Esas eran advertencias de parte de la familia de Yut-Lung Lee, esto fue diferente” La droga de diseñador aún se encontraba en mi bolsillo junto con aquella pesada y filosa mirada. El aire me inquietó, y las pesadillas me asecharon; ¡Cada noche me asechaban! El peso del mundo se posó sobre mis hombros cuando el doctor salió de la habitación.

“Él estará bien” Fue lo que me aseguró “Aunque aún debo darles un par de indicaciones”

“Ve a verlo, yo las escucharé” Con el permiso del otro alfa me incorporé en la habitación.

Las luces estaban bajas, la atmósfera amarga, mi corazón adolorido. Una pequeña y frágil silueta se encontraba sentada sobre la cama; mi camisa era lo único que lo cubría, había un vendaje sobre su cuello, su pecho y su rostro, el resto de su cuerpo no lo quise ver. Me acerqué, saboreando el rechazo como con las demás. Él me miró, inexpresivo. Me senté en la cama recordando la ruptura de cada relación, de cada omega que se fue por aquella puerta, pero no las podía culpar, yo era peligroso y petulante. Las apartaba y huía antes de que me lastimasen. Los hirieran a ellos. Ninguno supo que decir.

“Supongo que ya no voy a poder usar ese suéter” Una trémula sonrisa me fue entregada “Es una lástima, realmente me gustaba” No lo comprendí.

“¿Te parece que es momento para estar bromeando?” Pero esa cruel y bonita expresión no cambió. Eiji dejo que un melancólico suspiro rozase mi nariz; embriagante e intoxicante.

“¿Qué quieres que te diga Ash?” Él se encogió de los hombros, mirándome, no soporte aquella triste mirada “Yo” Sus manos sostuvieron su frente, había un parche en esta “¿Cómo esta Bones? El médico me dijo que también lo atendió”

“¿Lo primero que haces es preguntar por alguien más?” Sentí colera e indignación “¿Qué tan descuidado puedes ser contigo mismo?” Mis manos no se atrevieron a tocarlo, aquella cama fue un abismo entre nosotros dos.

“Bones es mi amigo” Hubo firmeza en ese temblor de labios. Terco y estúpido.

“Él está bien” Musite ansioso, saboreando el final “Tú” Sabiendo que era una pregunta redundante y marcaría la grieta de mi sentencia “¿Cómo estás?” Me condené un poco más en mi soledad. Me ahogaría en ella.

“Yo” Entre pesadillas y alcohol, entre cigarrillos y polvo, pero sería el rey; de la miseria y la putrefacción, de una montaña de cadáveres y ríos de sangre.

¿Acaso importaba?

“Entiendo sino quieres hablar de ello” Me levanté de la cama con el crujir del colchón “Puedes tomar tus cosas e irte cuando te sientas mejor” Entregando un negro, gélido y familiar adiós, era lo que siempre pasaba. Se arreglaba con dinero y rencor. Los tejía entre omegas bonitas e ingenuas. Se las vendía a él.

“¿Irme?” La voz del beta fue firme; frustrada “¿Así quieres arreglar las cosas Ash?, ¿Huyendo otra vez?” Me di vueltas en la habitación para conocerlo por primera vez, el tiempo se congeló en aquella expresión, su ceño se encontraba completamente tenso y despechado “¿Así lo solucionas todo?, ¿Corriendo? Eso es tan cobarde”

¿Con que maldito derecho ese puto beta me llamaba cobarde? Cuando lo había perdido todo, cuando jamás tuve nada. Golzine se encargó de hacer un infierno en una desgarrada historia, él se encargó de moldearme entre garras y carne, entre feromonas y sangre para que pretendiera ser un gran alfa; pero odiaba, estaba lleno de dolor y de rencor. Odiar era lo que me alimentaba y me mantenía vivo. Cada noche el maldito regresaba, no sabía como amar porque cada vez que tenía a alguien me lo arrebataban; lo mataban, lo destruían hasta llorar. Huía de mis emociones porque necesitaba sobrevivir. Joder. El odio era mi destructivo consuelo. Era mi razón.

¿Cobarde?

“¡Sí!, ¡Soy un cobarde supongo!” No pude controlar mi voz; la muerte me había sobrepasado en aquel carnaval “Supongo que debí decírtelo antes, esto es lo que les pasa a mis amantes” No pude controlar más mis emociones, quería enterrarlas hasta ahogar, hasta la asfixia, hasta la excitación y la esquizofrenia.

“Ash” Hasta una psicosis negra.

“¿Qué?, ¿No lo sabias?” Reí, abrazando la ironía “¿Nadie te contó?” Una puta y amarga tragedia “Cada vez que traigo a una chica le pasa algo malo” Celos, ira, dolor, rencor, soledad. Una densa y espesa, me abrazó, me comió “Cada vez que me gusta alguien está condenado” Me estaba muriendo en aquella habitación “De hecho así terminó mi primer amor, con una bala entre los ojos” Él no hacía más que mirar “Así que vete de una buena vez mientras te estoy dando la opción”

“¿Sabes?” Su voz tirito en la habitación “Ellos me trataron como a un omega” Eiji estaba completamente herido y magullado en aquella cama “Yo estaba aterrado y perdido en esa bodega, pero aun así” Él me enseño su muñeca; con una profunda y sangrienta mordida; los colmillos sobresalían, parecía infectada, en sus ojos las lágrimas fueron contenidas “No deje que me mordieran la nuca porque quería regresar a ti” Y bastaron esas palabras; torpes e irresponsables, para que él me terminará de devastar.

Me acabé de quebrar en frente de ese beta; simple y común.

“¿Qué tan tonto tienes que ser para decir eso?” Mi mente era caos y confusión, la vida me pesó, no pude respirar, ahogado en esa insoportable soledad, por un alfa poderoso, con las cadenas en los pies y memorias dolorosas con aroma a trauma “¿Qué tan idiota tienes que ser para regresar? Te estoy dando una oportunidad de huir, aprovéchala” Pude escuchar un crujir en la cama. Temblé.

“No, no la quiero” Pude escuchar como él se acercaba mientras me tiraba los cabellos con furia. Esclavo de la frustración, pero era un alfa ¡Era un maldito alfa!

“Vete” Se lo repetí aterrado, sabiendo que había terminado para mí “¿No ves que estoy maldito?” Sentí como un hilo cálido rodó hacia mi mejilla, me la toqué, pero mis manos aún estaban repletas de sangre seca “Solo vete también” Con el rostro y el cuerpo herido “Por favor, solo déjame” Él me abrazó, mi rostro fue acomodado sobre su pecho y mis cabellos acariciados por sus delgados dedos.

“Estas a salvo” Me musito; de manera dulce y cariñosa “Ash no tienes ninguna maldición” Me aferre con desesperación a aquella camisa, dejándome caer con él. El suelo estaba helado, las espinas ardían. Y mi corazón estaba despedazado; no pude recoger sus pedazos. No tenía.

“Si la tengo” Sus caricias no se detuvieron “¿No escuchaste nada de lo que te dije?” Sus palmas acunaron mi rostro, me terminé de derrumbar, con un patético llanto y una máscara en el suelo. La escuche caer.

“Debiste haber sufrido mucho tiempo solo, eso fue lo que escuche” Él me limpió las lágrimas, con unos dedos delicados y una marca en la muñeca; estaba roja y era de otro alfa “Ash, yo no me iré” La boca me tembló junto a la vida; lo que me restaba de vida fue puesta en esas manos; estaba tan rota y parchada que era dolorosa de mirar.

“Pero” Su sonrisa.

“Pase lo que pase” Fue todo lo que necesite “Mientras me quieras a tu lado, no te dejaré” Y escogí creer aquellas bonitas mentiras por primera vez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como mi querido lector sabra a este punto, Ash tuvo una vida de mierda gracias a Golzine, así que tiene una pared gigante a su alrededor y esta muy metido con la idea de ganar territorio, pero como mi bonito lector tambien sabrá Eiji se gano un lugar muy especial en su corazón este capítulo.  
> Las cosas suben de intensidad en el siguiente.  
> Este gato esta muy agradecido de que lo hayan leido.  
> Espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos la otra semana <3


	5. Capítulo 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola mis lectores preciosos!  
> Pasó algo muy estúpido con este capítulo, a nadie le importa pero se los diré igual; estaba escribiendo en la mañana el capítulo cinco cuando me metí a ao3 para ver en que había quedado el último, y cache que jamás subi el 4, perdón, pero la buena noticia es que el cinco esta escrito y solo debe ser revisado.  
> Fin de las notas sin importancia.  
> Ahora este capítulo lo narra nuestro Eiji.  
> Espero que les guste.

Colmillos de alfas; putrefacción de moho, manchas de sangre, carne con necrosis, amenazas con fuego, feromonas con olor a nauseas y ojos hambrientos. Tres hombres tratando de retenerme; era lejano pero real, lo sentí en el sudor y en sus mordidas, en los golpes, en las risas. Uno escupió antes de noquearme, él otro me amenazó con violarme. Desperté con aquellas imágenes grabadas en mi cabeza; los veía y temblaba cada vez que estaba solo, me llevé la mano hacia el corazón, mi frente estaba empapada en un escalofrío, había taquicardia, había miedo a perder la razón. Sueños de intrusión, disociación, hiperalerta, la vida de negro; aquello era estrés post traumático, no hacía falta esperar que se cumpliera el mes para diagnosticármelo. Con un collar de perro y el manto de la muerte.

Suspiré, reincorporándome a la realidad, el día se había colado por las cortinas de la habitación y Ash se encontraba aferrado a mi cintura debajo de las sabanas, sonreí. A pesar de aquellos tormentosos recuerdos y de las cicatrices, a pesar de su fachada y los tratos de mierda, volvería a su lado como su omega y amante. Una y otra vez. Acaricié sus cabellos, cuando me traté de levantar él arqueó las cejas para abrazarme con fuerza. Hubieron chispas en esa cama.

“¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a pretender estar durmiendo?” Sus manos descendieron hacia mi cadera, el peso de su cuerpo fue depositado sobre el mío. El colchón crujió y la estática fue tangible entre nosotros dos. Tan densa.

“Solo un poco más” Cuando el rubio abrió los ojos “Hace frío y tu cuerpo es buena fuente de calefacción” Jades, esmeraldas, fogosos, filosos, misteriosos. Todo lo destruyó.

“Ash” Un infantil puchero fue su respuesta.

“Además, no tengo ganas de soportar a Shorter hoy, creo que su novia rompió con él” Mi mundo se paralizó dentro de esa mirada. Tan solo me ahogué “Él esta insoportable” Mi nombre olvidé por él.

“Lo dice el alfa más encantador” Hubo sarcasmo entre mis palabras y molestia sobre su cara. Punto para el beta “¿No dijiste que tendríamos que viajar a fin de mes?” El alfa se acercó a mi rostro, deslizándose sobre mi piel, eléctrico y agonizante; el colchón rechinó y las sabanas se resbalaron sobre su espalda; fornida y repleta de cicatrices; estaba desnuda. Su aroma fue intoxicante y su expresión galante.

“Sí” Hubo burlas hacia mi reacción “La próxima semana tenemos que ir a la fiesta de Yut-Lung Lee” Sus facciones fueron adornadas por la petulancia y la altanería. Punto para él “Oficialmente te presentaré a toda su familia como mi futura esposa” Rodeé los ojos, no obstante, en el fondo estaba feliz. Patéticamente satisfecho con migajas de amor y mentiras “Te presentaré como la futura madre de mis hijos” Mis manos se encontraban sudadas y mi cuerpo paralizado, él tan solo acomodo su nuca sobre mi pecho, mofándose de cada latir de corazón.

“¿Quién querría ser la madre de tus hijos?” Sus manos se acercaron a mi rostro para que sus dedos se enroscasen sobre mi cabello, cerca, la atmósfera estaba caliente y eléctrica “Deberá ser alguien con mucha paciencia” Caté su aliento; adictivo y peligroso. Sus palmas se posaron de manera traviesa y juguetona sobre mis mejilla; ardió.

“No lo sé” Sus ojos me miraron con intensidad “¿Tú querrías ser quien me diera descendencia?” Lo aparté con una dolorosa punzada aplastándome el pecho. Quemó.

“¿Importa?” No lo miré al levantarme de la cama “Solo soy un beta, no es como si pudiera hacerlo” Lo escuche levantarse en el pisar de las alfombras y el rechinar de las tablas.

“No te lo tomes tan enserio” Agarre un suéter de su closet para ponérmelo “Solo era una broma” Era negro y tenía en cuello alto. Tan feo.

“No creo que tus bromas sean graciosas” El rubio se vistió de manera torpe y rápida, tratando de alcanzarme mientras se terminaba de subir los jeans “Eiji, no te pongas así” No lo logró, giré la puerta, encontrándome con la imponente figura de un alfa.

“Alex” Lo llamé desconcertado “¿Dónde está Shorter?” Dejando que una amarga costumbre se hiciera evidente. Con fecha de vencimiento y campanadas a las doce de la noche. El hechizo se rompería.

“Él dijo que tenía asuntos familiares que atender” Ash miró con fastidio al castaño “Él me dejo a cargo de ayudar al jefe el día de hoy” Cruzando sus brazos sobre su chaqueta de mezclilla y chasqueando la lengua. Tan infantil.

“¿Cuál es la situación?” Sus palabras fueron pesadas y directas.

“Encontramos algo sospechoso en el Sur, creemos que hay un testigo” El aire fue pesado junto con memorias, me acaricié la muñeca; roja e hinchada, podrida. Había muerto con un mordisco “Estamos juntando a un grupo de hombres para irlo a ver” El rubio se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, dispuesto a dejar la casona para correr hacia las llamas y la traición, sostuve los bordes de su chaqueta; desesperado y aterrado, con un mal presentimiento en el corazón. Me dolió.

“¿Qué?” Lo solté al percatarme de mis acciones, con el rostro rojo y la garganta convertida en un nudo “¿No quieres que vaya?” Su sonrisa fue altanera y narcisista, de todas maneras pensé que era linda.

“No, yo” Él se acercó, levantándome el mentón, acunando mis mejillas de manera cariñosa “Solo ten cuidado” Mis manos se acomodaron sobre las de él, fue amargo aquel adiós “Se cuidado y regresa a mi lado” Nuestros dedos se enlazaron sobre mi rostro “Por favor”

“Regresaré pronto” Fue lo que me prometió “Solo es una misión de reconocimiento y llevaré a mis mejores hombres” Dejé que su piel rozará la mía; entre electricidad y chispas. Cerré los ojos, aspirando su esencia; adictiva e intoxicante.

“Solo trata de no hacer algo estúpido” Él se río, revolviéndome los cabellos. Sus facciones se suavizaron, sin que él me dejase de mirar. Yo no lo pude dejar de mirar a él.

“Eiji” Un escalofrió azotó cada centímetro de mi cuerpo ante esa voz “¿Me darías un beso de buena suerte?” Había estática y deseo en esa mirada.

La sangre me calcinó cuando sus manos se acomodaron sobre mi cintura; lento y suave, nuestros alientos se mezclaron, nuestros ojos lentamente se cerraron, había un potente latir en la habitación, no supe de quien fue. Mis manos se deslizaron sobre su cuello, mi estómago me cosquilleó para embriagarme en él. Cada pieza de mi vida, y cada parte de mi ser. No supe el momento en que me había entregado, no obstante, le pertenecía a aquel alfa. Cerré los ojos y me acerqué. Pero no lo quería así. Cubrí mi boca con mi mano saboteando el beso de muerte del lince. Ash se apartó, confundido, sus cejas se arquearon, molestas e inciertas.

“Cuando regreses” Promesa e ilusión “Quizás ahí lo considere” El más alto chasqueó la lengua. Su pataleta fue digna de un niño de cinco años.

“Ahora no quiero ir” Alex lucía irritado y furioso al presenciar aquella actitud. Él me miró, suplicándome que hiciera algo para domar a aquel salvaje animal.

“Por favor Eiji” Fue silencioso y lastimero. Rodeé los ojos, tomando del hombro al rubio, parándome en la punta de mis pies para darle un beso sobre la mejilla; el roce fue eléctrico y potente. Morí en él. Ash se acarició la mejilla con confunsión; su rostro era escarlata, había una tonta sonrisa entre sus labios. La vergüenza fue compartida en esa torpe expresión.

“Ahora ve a hacer tu trabajo y no enojes más a Alex” Lo regañe, él se limito a asentir, satisfecho para desaparecer por el corredor.

Llevé mi mano hacia mi pecho siendo consciente de lo intenso y brusco que se había tornado mi latir. Vulnerable y frágil, herido, lastimado, no era más que un niño pequeño sollozando; Ash no era lo que aparentaba. Lo tuve varias noches temblando entre mis brazos, entre pesadillas, con palabras de consuelo falso; y disculpas vacías. De sus ojos escapaban lágrimas y de su garganta desgarradores gritos. No pude hacer nada. Aquella imagen me rompía el corazón cada maldita noche. Y aunque éramos de contrato falso por un par de semanas, no lo podía dejar. No huiría también. Miré la marca de mi muñeca dándome valor, mis piernas temblando fueron mi corazón delator. Patético beta.

Arrastré mis pies hacia la planta inferior; pude escuchar el ronronear de los motores y lamentar su partida. La casona había quedado prácticamente vacía; con planos desordenados sobre la mesa, con carpetas, papeles arrugados y bolsas de polvo blanco; me acerqué para mirarlas, al olfatearlas no pude evitar toser y hacer arcadas; putrefacción y muerte. El olor me era familiar.

“¿Eiji?” Una sonrisa se trazó sobre mis labios al escuchar su voz, mis piernas me llevaron hasta su habitación.

“Yo aún sigo aquí” Bones se encontraba descansando dentro de su cama; con su rostro morado y su cuerpo vendado, acunado por una gruesa frazada “¿Cómo te sientes?” Cuando me senté a su lado el colchón se hundió; aquel adorable colmillo sobresalió en una dulce sonrisa. Su labio estaba partido. Que él estuviera postrado era culpa mía.

“Alex está siendo exagerado, estoy mejor de lo que me veo” Su atención se enfocó sobre mis manos “Yo” Sus dedos juguetearon de manera nerviosa sobre la colcha “Escuché que te trataron de marcar” Olor a inmundicia y muerte; negro, oscuro, solo, frío y mojado. Me abracé a mí mismo.

“Trataron, pero no pasó nada” Su mirada fue de impotencia, sus manos estaban temblorosas, vacilaron sobre las frazadas para acercarse a las mías. No lo hicieron.

“Perdón” Fue una disculpa barata y bonita “Fue mi culpa que te llevaran, yo no te cuide bien” Fue sincera y despechada. ¿Acaso importaba? Estas nunca arreglaban nada.

“Nos tomaron por sorpresa a los dos” No me arreglaron a mí “No debimos bajar tanto la guardia” El de cabello rosado rio, de manera amarga y melancólica.

“Es fácil bajar la guardia contigo” Me rasqué el mentón, sin encontrar las palabras correctas para arreglarnos a nosotros dos. El día estaba soleado y caluroso, el suéter apretado e infernal.

“¿Tan débil me veo como para que seas tan confiado?” Habían siete cicatrices de mordidas debajo de mi prenda “¿Me lo tomo como un halago?” En el pecho, en el hombro, en la muñeca y cerca de la cadera.

“No es eso” Pero la más importante “Es solo que Ash baja su guardia cuando esta contigo” Se encontraba sobre mi corazón “Así que para el resto de nosotros es natural confiar” Era grande, profunda, palpitante y olía a él. A esos bonitos y destructivos ojos. Insolente.

“Créeme, él no baja su guardia conmigo” El rostro de Bones fue adornado por una expresión cálida y dulce, sus manos me alcanzaron “Él no lo hace con nadie” Le faltó un pedazo de diente en aquella sonrisa. La culpa me abofeteó.

“Llevamos más de cinco años sirviéndole al jefe” Nuestros dedos se entrelazaron; fue estático. El ambiente fue denso y profundo dentro de esos grandes e infantiles ojos “Y yo jamás lo había visto tan alterado y feliz como cuando esta contigo” No lo quería escuchar “Pienso que eres especial para él” Baje los hombros y la nuca sabiendo que aquello no era verdad. Aunque lo quería.

“Creo que estas confundiendo un poco las cosas” Las palabras eran navajas y veneno mortal “Él parece enojado todo el tiempo cuando esta conmigo” Y yo era un adicto. Lo aspiraba y me lo bebía.

“Creo que te estas subestimando mucho, Eiji” Una tercera voz “Ese hombre puede ser un bruto, pero Bones tiene razón” Provino de una silueta imponente sobre el marco de la puerta con unos relucientes lentes de sol “Eres especial”

“Shorter” El nombrado se incorporó en la habitación; tenía unas densas y negras ojeras junto a una mueca de cansancio.

“Supuse que se quedarían ustedes dos” El más bajo cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho; ofendido, con un puchero de niño y una voluntad adulta. Ellos eran los especiales. Sonreí aliviado.

“Fue Alex quien no me dejó ir” Shorter le revolvió el cabello “Me siguen tratando como un niño” Ambos reímos ante lo linda que fue la imagen del de pelo rosado. El día era cálido y luminoso. Pero el tiempo no esperaba a nadie ni tenía perdón. Lo escuché, lo saboreé entre sus miradas.

Mis manos se acomodaron sobre mis muslos. Mis ojos grabaron el rostro de esos dos; triste y cruel. Tan amargo. Aquella era una vida que le había robado a alguien más, en un auto con bolsas de compras y un paquete de cigarrillos camel; las pesadillas, los gritos y las cicatrices eran lo único real para alguien como yo. Un beta; miserable y común, no pude hacer nada para defenderlo además de temblar. No podía darle hijos, no podía actuar. Solo era problemas; ni siquiera uno con ojos bonitos. Emborrachado en el gris y en la soledad. Caería con la salida del sol y él encontraría a alguien más. Una omega.

“Si yo no le puedo dar descendencia” Mis preocupaciones escaparon del nudo de mi garganta “¿Él conseguirá a otro omega?” Aunque Ash me había dicho con petulancia y narcisismo acerca de sus deseos de dominio sin un omega, no confiaba en él. Sin confianza no había amor. No había nada.

“¿Por qué de repente te preocupa eso?” Fue el alfa quien me respondió “¿No te hicieron nada más en esa bodega?” Temiendo lo peor para esos ojos de esmeralda y esos besos de dolor. Tan quebrados que no quedaba nada.

“No es eso” Shorter se quitó los lentes de sol; sus ojos eran un cuadro de preocupación “Solo estoy pensando tonterías, no me hagas caso” Bones me acarició la espalda de manera mimosa.

“No quiero que llegué nadie que no sea Eiji” Sus palabras fueron dulces y bonitas “Además, entre omegas nos debemos apoyar” Pero no fueron verdad.

“Sí” El alfa abrió la boca para cerrarla, tratando de organizar sus pensamientos antes de hablar.

“Además, las chicas que el jefe solía traer eran realmente desagradables” Bones siempre le ganaba al de mohicano “Actuaban como si la casa les perteneciese” Hubo irritación en esas suaves facciones “Ni siquiera se dignaban a hablarnos, nos miraban como si fuésemos una especie de escoria” Hubo furia enlazada; una que no conocía “Y apenas las cosas se ponían difíciles ellas lo abandonaban” Fue curioso y lastimero “Ni siquiera eran buenas pretendientes”

“Es cierto” El omega era el vocero de esos dos “Ash ha sido abandonado muchas veces por sus parejas, nunca han durado más de una semana” Me cubrí la muñeca, sintiendo la hinchazón y la sangre. Ese maldito olor a putrefacción.

“Fue lo que supuse” Musite recordando lágrimas desconsoladas y aullidos de soledad. El lince había escalado hacia la miseria en una montaña; esperaba que supiera como regresar.

“Tú has soportado a Artur, al carácter de nuestro jefe, y además a un enemigo que no conocemos” Esperaba que él supiera regresar a mí “Supe que eras la elección correcta desde que te le enfrentaste a es Yut-Lung Lee en esa entrevista” Egoísta y altanero. Los miré a los dos, agradecido por sus palabras; eran lindas. El ambiente era grato y la casa estaba cálida por culpa de esos dos.

“Entonces” Entre mis manos tomé una máscara de omega; una de rostro bonito y comportamiento agraciado para engañarlos un poco más. Me engañaría a mí “Supongo que daré lo mejor” Con un foco demasiado fuerte y un escenario exageradamente grande.

Inventando una excusa al azar salí de la habitación, dejando que Shorter jugase a ser el enfermero de Bones. Hui hacia los jardines, los rayos del sol me golpearon, consiguiendo que sudara debajo del suéter, se me había pegado a la piel, fue desagradable. El viendo acarició las flores y los arbustos, me acomodé sobre mi banca; una de madera blanca al medio de jardín, había sombra y era libre para atormentarme con esa bonita máscara. Dejé que el peso de mi cuerpo cayese sobre mis rodillas; las escuche crujir. Cerré los ojos. Roto y quebrado.

_“Dile a tu amante que si no logra resolver nuestro acertijo en un mes su lindo omega no regresará intacto. Esta vez, fue solo una advertencia”_

Me tiré de los cabellos, dejando que mi espalda golpease las tablas de la banca, me mordí el labio hasta que este sangro, no obstante, mi boca ya tenía una herida hecha por los colmillos de un alfa. Maldición. Nosotros no teníamos una verdadera relación, no éramos más que una pareja de mentiras cuya caducidad estaba escrita, a Ash no le importaría lo que pasará con un simplón beta. El pecho me hizo presión ante mis propios pensamientos, un nudo me ahorcó la garganta y el estómago; mi cuerpo se sentía pesado sin él. No quería ser otro problema, aunque no lo entendiese bien, y la imagen y las burlas que él me entregó en la fiesta con Golzine aún se encontraban anidadas en un torpe y quebrado corazón, sabía que Ash había sufrido bastante, y era injusto pedirle que sufriera más. No lo haría. Un beta inútil y barato; pero ya vería como sobrevivir.

Siempre lo hacía.

“Te ves realmente mal” Mi cuerpo saltó en la banca al escuchar una profunda y molesta voz; áspera “Hey” Artur extendió sus manos “No vine a pelear”

“Eso es raro en ti” El alfa me sonrió con lo que pretendió ser genuino y real. No lo era.

“¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado?” Elevé una ceja con un mal presentimiento en esos ojos.

“¿Por qué?” Él río, revolviéndose el cabello; era desastroso y parecía sucio “¿Vas a honrar a un simple omega como yo con tu presencia?” El no lució molesto con mis palabras. Una alarma se gatilló en mi cabeza; fue roja y estruendosa. Mal presentimiento.

“Tú eres bastante rencoroso, ¿No es así?” Él no espero mi respuesta para sentarse a mi lado, su cuerpo era grande y su aura imponente, casi podía ver sus feromonas. Sangrientas y dominantes.

“Se podría decir eso” Él olía a tabaco y a cafeína. Sus piernas eran demasiado largas para la banca.

Hubo un incómodo silencio entre nosotros dos, mis manos juguetearon sobre mi regazo mientras mi alarma mental estallaba ante su presencia. Su perfume olía a alcohol, sus manos estaban heridas, y bajo sus uñas se apreciaba la sangre seca. No lo quise mirar, tan solo me enfoqué en la danza de los pétalos y los rayos de la tarde, aunque el sol era fuerte hacía frío a su lado. Mal sabor.

“Escuché que te trataron de marcar” Rodeé los ojos, aquellas palabras ya parecían una maldita broma entre todos. Un sucio complot. La brisa fue gélida en esa cruel verdad.

“¿Te importa si lo hicieron?” El más alto vaciló antes de responder.

“No realmente” Sus manos trataron de tomar las mías, forcejeé “Pero quiero comprobar algo, tranquilo” Sus feromonas no ayudaron, no las podía oler, sin embargo, eran letargo y escalofrío.

“Yo” Artur me miró, de manera gentil. Sus ojos eran azules y tenían un brillo bonito. Nunca me había fijado en ellos. Las alarmas seguían sonando, no obstante…

“Tranquilo” Ya no las escuché. Él levantó la manga de mi suéter para revelar una mordida hinchada, roja y morada, fea y palpitante “Esto no va a cicatrizar con la medicina que te estas tomando” Sus dedos recorrieron los dientes grabados en mi piel, haciendo presión, dolió “Esta es la mordida de un alfa que estaba consumiendo alguna mierda, hay que desinfectarla apropiadamente o quedará una gran cicatriz, yo te puedo dar una crema”

“¿Cómo sabes eso?” El más alto rio. Un escalofrió golpeó mi columna vertebral. Hubo algo en esa risa y en esos ojos.

“Pasé toda mi juventud en peleas clandestinas” Él se bajó el cuello de la polera para que pudiera ver varias marcas tatuadas “Sé mucho más de lo que crees acerca de esta mierda” Imprudente, me acerqué para acariciarlas; los dientes ya no se sentían sin embargo, el dibujo se encontraba intacto. Un alfa marcado. Hubo estática en el aire.

“Yo” No supe que más decir. Sus ojos eran de un bonito azul y su sonrisa no era tan desagradable “¿Por qué me estás diciendo todo esto tan de repente?” Él se rascó la nuca, sus cabellos fueron mecidos con la brisa. Una hoja cayó sobre ellos.

“Porque me agradas” Levanté una ceja. Ni siquiera él era capaz de tragarse aquella mentira.

“A juzgar por nuestro primer encuentro” Me mofé “Creo que tienes otra razón” Hubo una extraña sensación cuando nuestros miradas se encontraron. Obscuro y chispeante.

“Me atrapaste” Podía sentir sus feromonas y su temperatura corporal elevadas, él era un monstruo descorazonado y cruel; con sangre entre las manos y el manto de la muerte tras de él “La verdad, si tengo otra razón” Él era un asesino, no obstante, yo no estaba asustado. Nunca más.

No era un omega.

“¿Entonces?” En ningún instante el contacto visual se quebró.

“Creo que eres interesante, Eiji” Su rostro fue apoyado sobre sus palmas. Escuché motores y olí gasolina mientras nos cubría el atardecer “No sé si es porque eres un omega hombre o porque tu personalidad es muy mala” Reí con sarcasmo, arqueando las cejas.

“La tuya tampoco es muy encantadora” Humillado y ofendido.

“No sé muy bien por qué, pero captaste mi atención” Tuve un mal presentimiento en esa cercanía. Su imagen era ridículamente ofensiva en esa banca; con las piernas encogidas y una mirada que no le quedaba; casi atractiva “Considera todo esto mi manera de pedirte que seamos amigos” Las alarmas, los escalofríos, las armas en sus pantalones, sus moretones, sus colmillos, el aroma a putrefacción y la sangre seca. Tuve un presentimiento de mierda.

“Lo pensaré” Pero era estúpido e imprudente. Artur me extendió la mano para que selláramos aquel contrato con satán. La sonrisa del diablo fue afilada y su tacto reconfortante. Un beta orgulloso y patético. Solo se condenó.

“¡Eiji!” Pude escuchar la voz de Shorter llamándome desde el interior de la casa “¡Ya regresaron!” Me levante de la banca, mi mano y la de Artur aún se encontraban tomadas. Lo miré, un tanto angustiado.

“Ve con tu alfa” Sus palabras fueron burlonas y sarcásticas “Esperaré otro día para hablar un poco más contigo” Suspiré ingresando a la casa para ser invadido por el caos y la multitud.

El grupo clandestino había resultado ser un nuevo proveedor de alguna novedosa droga que se estaba haciendo popular por los barrios bajos; en cada asesinato una bolsa del polvo era encontrada; olía a putrefacción y en una dosis ya era adictivo, al parecer era alguna clase de estimulante con efectos alucinógenos. Los incidentes se habían empezado a extender al territorio del lince y a los barrios de Yut-Lung Lee; la reunión de la próxima semana sería la excusa perfecta para establecer una alianza. Cuando las explicaciones fueron terminadas, Ash me miró nervioso, sus hombres parecían expectantes, retrocedí intimidado ante tantas miradas. Uno de sus alfas suspiró; con una vena palpitante sobre la nuca. Tan irritante.

“Eiji” Asentí al escuchar mi nombre “Nuestro boss te quiere decir algo” Con un empujón de la multitud el alfa fue forzado a caminar hacia mí.

“Yo” Ash se dio vueltas para ser alentado por sus hombres, rodó los ojos, esos bonitos ojos me miraron otra vez “No te estoy invitando porque quiera, son ellos los que no me han dejado en paz” Eran mentirosos y peligrosos.

“Sigue” Le pedí divertido por la situación. Una carcajada fue mal contenida.

“Pero una de las salas del segundo piso tiene una televisión, y quería” Él se rascó el cuello, su boca se abrió dejando escapar una amarga _nada,_ su garganta estaba seca “Bueno” Nervioso y torpe, las palabras y el encanto se le cayeron. Se esfumaron en doce campanas.

“¡Te quería invitar a ver una película!” Gritó alguien de la multitud, las mejillas del rubio se ruborizaron “Eiji, por favor dígale que si quiere, ya no lo soportamos más” No pude hacer otra cosa más que reír.

“Me gustaría ver algo” Los gritos no se hicieron de esperar junto a las felicitaciones para el alfa. Eran una gran y bonita familia; aquella sensación, me acaricié el estómago; habían mariposas en su interior. Fue extraño.

Bajo los gritos extasiados y los chiflidos de su pandilla subimos hacia el segundo piso; Ash me dio acceso al tercer cuarto en ese pasillo, la habitación era elegante y estaba bien decorada, había un gran librero, un sofá mullido y una pantalla plasma. Las cortinas eran moradas y pesadas, las alfombras tenían un logo extravagante. El alfa se acomodó en el sofá, acariciando con la mano los cojines a su lado, lo obedecí. Curiosidad era verlo con tanta timidez. Una película de acción fue puesta al azar bajo la oscuridad del atardecer; cómplice y seductora.

“Tus hombres te deben querer mucho” Musite divertido; el rubio no despegó su mirada de la televisión, el ambiente era ligero y estático.

“Son un fastidio” Se quejó, sus cejas se arquearon “Están tan urgidos para que consiga descendencia, cuando les he explicado incontables veces que no quiero ganar el territorio de esa manera” Subí mis pies al sillón, acomodando mi rostro sobre mis rodillas, lo miré.

“Yo” Ash era majestuoso “Creo que solo están preocupados” A su alrededor habían una maldición.

“¿Preocupados de qué?” Las conversaciones y los gritos en la película se escuchaban lejanos bajo esa imponente voz. Su ceño se relajó cuando nuestras miradas se enlazaron; no se pudieron separar más.

“Preocupados de que estés tan solo” Él tragó, el sillón era pequeño y mullido, podía sentir la calidez de su cuerpo a través de esa gruesa chaqueta “Ash, me lo han dicho varias veces” Sus ojos eran melancolía y una dolorosa tristeza “Creo que solo quieren verte feliz al lado de alguien”

“No es como si tuviese más opción” Fue la excusa que me entregó, su mano trepido sobre su regazo, la mía se acomodó a su lado “Es la vida que escogí” Sus feromonas eran una agradable y electrizante sensación, su aroma intoxicante y delicioso.

“No tiene por qué ser así” Su mirada era adictiva y destructiva. Había firmado mi perdición.

“¿Y quién se supone que será mi compañía?” La realidad era dolorosa y despiadada “¿Tú?” Un simple y patético beta. Me pesó el mundo.

“No” Jamás podría “Pero deberías abrirte más con tus hombres, se preocupan mucho por ti, y te sentirías menos solo de esa manera” Mis palabras parecieron haber desconcertado al alfa “Además, aún puedes conocer a alguien y enamorarte, no tienes por qué tenerle tanto miedo al amor” Por la forma en que su sonrisa burlona se deformó y esa mirada decayó. Lo supe.

“Eiji” Nuestras manos se encontraban entrelazadas sobre los cojines, su rostro estaba cerca, la respiración se me agitó dentro de esas esmeraldas al igual que el corazón. Mi mundo se paralizó por culpa de Ash. Se destruyó para ser moldeado por él.

“¿Sí?” Su respiración golpeó mi cuello, de manera lenta y cálida, él se inclinó en el sofá, con la mirada oscura de un alfa, mi espalda chocó en contra el brazo del sillón.

“Tú” Un profundo suspiro sobre mi cuello “Hueles a Artur” La furia y la colera no fueron disimuladas por aquel alfa. Él estaba sobre mí, me había acorralado en el sillón, su rostro estaba cerca y las puntas de su cabello me rozaba la nariz “¿Por qué apestas a sus feromonas?” Estaba encandilado en él. Con un palpitar en la garganta.

“Nosotros estuvimos hablando un poco” Quise desviar la mirada, no obstante, él no me lo permitió, sus piernas se acomodaron entre las mías; era su respiración la que podía saborear.

“Te he dicho que no me gusta que te encuentres con él” Era la presa del lince.

“Shorter me dijo que es de tus mejores hombres” Mis palabras lo parecieron molestar aún más, las voces de la película eran lejanas, la oscuridad fue lo que se reflejó en esa masculinas facciones, sus dientes se asomaron; hambrientos. El aire y la vida se me fueron.

“Lo es” Hubo aflicción en el rostro del rubio “Pero eso no lo convierte en una buena persona” Ash se dejó caer sobre mi pecho, el ambiente me asfixió “Cada una de las chicas que traía él también se encargaba de asustarlas o de quitármelas” Le acaricié el cabello; su rostro se oculto sobre mi pecho. Frágil e infantil.

“¿Parezco ser una de tus lindas omegas?” Hubo amargura y dolor en esas palabras “Yo solo soy un beta” Él lo noto “Así que no te debes preocupar” No porque doliese o lo ignorase dejaría de ser verdad.

“Aún así” Sus manos se enredaron en mi cintura de manera mimosa “No quiero que te acerques a él” Las mías lo rodearon por la espalda, deseando que el tiempo se paralizara y este momento fuese el único que pudiese vivir. Una y otra vez.

“Entonces me mantendré alejado” Se lo prometí.

Ninguno se movió de aquella empalagosa posición para prestarle atención a la película, en algún lugar de la trama él se durmió, con una respiración lenta y tranquila, jamás me soltó; nuestras manos se pertenecían. Yo le pertenecía a él. Éramos dos hombres, con las piernas enredadas, con un caluroso abrazo, en un sofá demasiado pequeño y una habitación en completa soledad; y aquello me agradó, el cuello me crujió por haber mantenido tanto tiempo la misma posición. Le acaricié la espalda, mirando mi muñeca; roja e infectada, recordando aquellas malditas palabras y esas sangrientas miradas. Suspiré, sabiendo que si esto no se resolvía ellos volverían por mí.

“Bien” Musite acariciando el rostro de aquel alfa “Si voy a morir de todas formas, al menos quiero morir intentando” Había tomado una decisión y había firmado mi contrato para una condena.

Me convertiría en el amante del lince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dato curioso; esos son los síntomas del estres post traumatico, su gato escritor estudia psicología y ama esas cosas.  
> El siguiente capítulo es la fiesta de Yut, y se viene un encuentro interesante.  
> Ojala les haya gustado!  
> Y ya saben, el otro esta casi listo asi que de acá al sabado esta actualizado.  
> ¡Mil gracias!


	6. Capítulo 5.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola mis preciosos y bonitos lectores!  
> Espero que esten teniendo bonitas fiestas con quienes aman.  
> Yo soy un animal nocturno y por eso subo los capítulos en la noche, pero hoy estuvo mucho antes listo, así que ojala sea de su agrado.  
> Lo narra nuestro Eiji precioso.  
> Muchas gracias por leer!

El seductor aroma de su perfume mezclado con el humo de cigarrillos baratos y alcohol. Una mirada coqueta y una sonrisa juguetona. Ash se veía galante en aquel esmoquin negro; la camisa era de una tela fina y suave; blanca, un pendiente de jade adornaba una de sus orejas, su cabello se encontraba removido hacia atrás, y esos ojos; resplandecientes, verdes y profundos, no le hacían justicia ni al dolor ni a la libertad. Suspiré, nuestras manos estaban entrelazadas sobre las fundas del asiento del auto. La estática era palpable dentro de mi garganta y mi cabeza.

“Trata de no verte tan tenso” Fueron las palabras que él me regaló, su mirada se encontraba fija en la ventana del vehiculó, sobre las estrellas y la noche. Sobre _ningún_ lugar.

“No estoy tenso” Su mano sobre la mía, el sudor entre nuestras palmas me delató. Era difícil respirar al lado de aquel alfa. Tentador.

“Quizás estas nervioso por lo atractivo que se ve tu pareja el día de hoy” Su atención fue enfocaba hacia mí, su mano se extendió hasta acariciar mi mejilla “¿Es eso?, ¿Estas embelesado por la legendaria belleza del lince?” El rostro me enrojeció. Rodeé los ojos, apartándolo, deseando que él me siguiera y volviese a posar su mano sobre mis piernas.

“A nadie le gustan los narcisistas, boss” La suave voz de Bones me hizo reír, él se veía encantador en un traje de terciopelo rosa, con una trenza adornando su cabello. El rubio chasqueó la lengua, fastidiado. Sonreí, aquel gesto me recordó a un niño mimado. Un niño de cinco años.

“¿Por qué si te di la posibilidad de traer a quien tú quisieras lo trajiste a él?” El omega enarcó las cejas y apego su rostro hacia el mío, frotándolos una y otra vez. Calor “Pudiste traer a alguien un poco más útil, como a Alex” Aquel empalagoso gesto era costumbre entre nosotros dos. Dos simples omegas; uno mentiroso y en ruinas.

“Eiji y yo somos amigos” El alfa le arrebató mi mano antes de que Bones la pudiese tomar.

“¿Sí? Pues” Un beso sobre mi palma “Eiji y yo somos amantes” Y unas lindas y falsas palabras. El corazón y el mundo se me aceleraron dentro de tal galantería, sus pestañas eran largas, rubias y lindas. El coche se detuvo en medio de un elegante jardín.

“Ya llegamos” Shorter se dio vueltas en el asiento del conductor “Tarde por culpa del cabello de cierto alfa” Ash se encogió de hombros restándole importancia a las palabras de Shorter, pude ver una vena sobresaltar en la cabeza del alfa, y me alegré; era un alivio que el lince lo tuviese a él. Frágil y arisco, había un muro entre nosotros dos.

Ash me miró, sus labios se abrieron de manera dudosa para volverse a cerrar, sus ojos se enfocaron en el asiento, hubo un suspiro de frustración en él, la frustración me fue contagiada a mí, crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho, sintiendo frío en aquella camisa delgada y transparente, la ropa tradicional de un omega de alcurnia; una completa ridiculez. Fachada y engaños. Yo no escribía canciones, escribía tragedias. Tragedia eran sus ojos.

“Solo dilo” No conseguí disimular la ira entre mis palabras “Se nota que tienes ganas de decirme algo” Drama éramos nosotros dos.

“Sé que esta idea no te gustará para nada, pero” De uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, un collar; uno bonito de plata negra, grueso, con un par de jades incrustadas a su alrededor, me fue extendido “No puedo arriesgarme a que te marquen” Pero nadie marcaría a un miserable beta “Además, es cosa de apariencia” Siempre lo era.

“Un collar para perro” Bramé decepcionado. Él no dijo nada ni me miró.

¿Por qué no lo hizo? Deseé que lo hiciera.

Tomé aquel objeto entre mis manos, era pesado y estaba frío. Su aroma era empalagoso y dulce; feromonas de omega para disimular. El pecho me pesó, se me comprimió de manera dolorosa con una triste sonrisa, sin embargo, no tenía razón para aquella melancolía. Ser su omega era mi razón para mantenerme en aquel lugar, y en un par de semanas la fantasía se terminaría. Con doce campanadas y un beso de verdadero amor. Pero el verdadero amor no llegaría. Nunca lo hacía.

“Lo entiendo” El collar me apretó de manera asfixiante la garganta y la vida, era pequeño, fruncí la nariz al tener encima aquella pestilencia “¿Feliz?” Pero su rostro no lo parecía.

“Sí” Su mano me fue extendida para bajar del vehículo, del brazo ingresamos a aquel gigantesco salón.

Las puertas hacia la extravagancia me fueron abiertas en aquella casa disfrazada de palacio. Cientos de estrafalarios adornos con el logo familiar de los Lee se encontraban repartidos; entre floreros, baldosas del piso, en las cortinas, sobre las bandejas. Todo era de plata y de oro. El diseño del techo era una flor del loto con un gigantesco candelabro de cristal, había una banda sobre un escenario tocando vals, habían personas danzando en medio del lugar. La atmósfera olía a vino añejado y a perfumes de marca. Mi mano se aferró a la de él; fue eléctrico. Tan agonizante. Aunque ya había estado en aquel lugar parecía haber sido destruido para ser completamente renovado; exagerado y falso. Era bonita aquella falsedad. Los sillones eran de terciopelo y las alfombras de pieles. El brazo del rubio se acomodó sobre mis hombros, Bones estaba del otro lado en aquella multitud. Hubo un escalofrío en una filosa mirada.

“No pensé que realmente vendrías” Como si hubiese sido convocado Yut-Lung Lee apareció, su vestido era elegante y ajustado, tradicional, una larga trenza enmarcaba un delicado rostro. Un omega bonito y especial.

“Con lo que está pasando en el Sur no me quedó más opción que venir a negociar” La sonrisa del anfitrión fue de petulancia y superioridad “Quiero que formemos una alianza” Una copa vacía era sostenido entre esas delgadas manos.

“Jamás imaginé que llegaría el día donde el solitario lince de Nueva York le pediría ayuda a alguien más” Pude percibir como su cuerpo se tensó bajo esas palabras, sus manos se arrugaron en un puño encima de mi hombro, su mandíbula crujió. Una mirada oscura “Te has vuelto patético con los años Ash, no eres apto para gobernar” Sus feromonas fueron pesadas a mi lado. Mi mano se deslizó sobre su espalda captando su atención.

“No dejes que te provoque” Sus facciones se relajaron entre esas palabras “Él también necesita de tu ayuda, no lo olvides” Una tierna sonrisa me fue entregada.

“Cierto” De esa sonrisa y de esa mirada no me pude olvidar jamás “Gracias” Hubo estática entre nosotros dos, la música y las personas parecían lejanas en aquel tacto, de mi hombro su brazo se deslizó hacia mi cintura con cierto aire de dominancia y posesión, todo mi cuerpo se electrizó a causa de ese toque. Había una pared repleta de grietas sobre él.

“Tu omega es bastante peculiar” El hombre de cabello largo en ningún instante nos había dejado de observar “No se parece en nada a las otras amantes que trajiste” Aquello me molestó. No había razón ni derecho. De todas maneras lo hizo. Fue amargo.

“Es porque Eiji es especial” El brazo de Shorter fue el que se acomodó sobre mi hombro esta vez “Largo tiempo sin verte Yut” Hubo frustración en la mueca del omega y despecho en una triste y solitaria mirada.

“Tiempo sin verte traidor” Sus brazos fueron cruzados sobre su pecho, su rostro fue dado vueltas, negándose a mirarlo “Quiero que sepas que Sing lo está haciendo mucho mejor de lo que tú alguna vez lo hiciste” Bones me tomó de la muñeca bajo las tenues luces de la noche para susurrarme sobre la oreja. Verdaderas crueles y mentiras bonitas.

“Shorter originalmente le servía a él” Su voz se escuchó baja y lenta entre la tensión “Pero luego de conocer a Ash él fue incapaz de regresar bajo el ala de la familia Lung Lee, por eso Chinatown terminó dividida” Aunque no podía ver sus ojos bajo esos gruesos lentes de sol, me pesó aquella mirada. El alfa se mantuvo imponente e incondicional al lado de su amigo.

Mi vida era simple y sin gracia, no estaba acostumbrado a los dramas y a las tragedias, era estúpido involucrarse con alguien así, no obstante, por alguna razón, por alguna clase de pesado presentimiento en medio de mi corazón me sentía incapaz de dejar solo al rubio. Sobre mi muñeca había una gruesa pulsera de plata cubriendo una dolorosa e hinchada marca, sobre mi cuello un collar para perros cuyo amo era cruel y de rostro desconocido. Sus lágrimas en contra de mi pecho, los gritos en la noche, aquella maldición. Le di la mano con fuerza. Tonto y estúpido, sin ser nada más que una herramienta fea y sin utilidad para aquel alfa. La corriente eléctrica en nuestro agarre confirmo mi mayor temor; suspiré.

En ese momento lo supe.

“¿Vas a ayudar o no?” La voz del rubio fue profunda e imponente “Sé que esos traficantes también han estado jodiendo en tu territorio” El omega chasqueó la lengua, evitando la deprimida mirada del de mohicano.

“Ayudaré” Gruño “Pero los negocios se arreglan después de la celebración” Para recuperar un aire infantil y juguetón “Fue una verdadera lástima no poder ver al lince bailar con su pareja en su propia fiesta” Una lenta y malintencionada sonrisa fue lo que se deslizó entre esos delgados y rojizos labios.

“Yut” El nombrado pareció complacido al molestar al alfa “No sigas” De personalidad torcida y complejo de inferioridad. La música era embriagadora, y las personas una multitud cuyo semblante se perdió. Era de papel.

“Aunque Artur no lo hizo tan mal” Pude percibir la tensión sobre sus músculos una vez más, mi mirada de despreció tan solo pareció divertir al delicado y bonito hombre “Pero como Eiji me agrada, he decidido darte una segunda oportunidad” Con una señal de parte del heredero la banda empezó a tocar un delicado y suave vals “Más te vale estar a la altura de mi chico” Fue el susurro que le entregó, rozando los hombros del lince con unas largas y finas uñas.

“¿Desde cuando eres su chico?” Encogí mis hombros, sin entender a aquel hombre. Yut Lung-Lee permaneció en aquel rincón del salón con Shorter y Bones a su lado, sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre su pecho y su pierna derecha se encontraba expuesta a través del corte de su vestido. Una gentil sonrisa me fue entregada y un _suerte_ susurrado de manera muda. Y no entendí nada de aquella extraña solidaridad. ¿Empatía? ¿Utilidad? ¿Maldad? Ya no importaba.

Me dejé arrastrar por Ash hacia el centro de la pista, la multitud nos abrió paso, los reflectores estaban calientes en aquel escenario, y su respiración; la misma de cigarrillos y alcohol, de insomnio y palabras crueles, bajo el manto de la noche y la carencia de estrellas, en aquella helada tarde, me pareció encantadora. Bajo los sonidos de la guitarra y el violín nuestras manos se entrelazaron. Su palma sobre mi espalda, la mía acomodada en su hombro, de un lado a otro. Un, dos, tres. Un, dos, tres. Nuestras piernas se encontraban enredadas en perfecta sincronía, su rostro estaba cerca en aquella canción, mi cuerpo se derritió entre sus manos para dejar que el mando fuese tomado por aquel alfa, de postura galante y segura. Sus dedos sobre mi espalda fueron escalofrío.

“Otra vez” Su aliento fue caliente y húmedo sobre mi oreja “No estés tan tenso” Nuestros pasos hacían eco en aquel imponente salón, fundido con las cuerdas y aquella romántica canción.

“No puedo evitarlo” Nuestras narices se rozaron, las miradas de la multitud eran filosas y hacía frío en la habitación “No estoy acostumbrado a bailar” Mi cuerpo estaba caliente. Hubo un atisbo de molestia sobre el rostro de Ash.

“Con Artur parecías bastante cómodo” Él me dio una vuelta, su nuca sobre mi hombro, sus manos sobre mi vientre. El baile ni siquiera era así. Estática y tensión. Su aroma me embriagó. Intoxicante.

“¿Vas a seguir con lo mismo?” Su tacto fue electrizante y seductor, su sonrisa al costado de mi mejilla “Porque pareces un niño berrinchudo” Otra vuelta fue dada entre nosotros dos, los movimientos se aceleraron al igual que las cuerdas del violín; tensas y rápidas, desesperadas. Calientes.

“Pues perdóname por ser un alfa tan infantil” Sus ojos; filosos y recelosos “Pero dejaste que él te tocara” Pasión, ira, odio, seducción. Desconfianza “Lo justo es que haga lo mismo ahora” Sus labios se mordieron con hambre, sus manos me sostuvieron cerca, no pude respirar en él. Un, dos, tres. De palpitar estruendoso y burbujeo en el vientre, mi mente se perdió en esa cándida mirada. Un, dos, tres. La música se apagó. Los aplausos y los gritos no se hicieron de esperar en aquella habitación, su rostro estaba cerca, casi podía saborear el aliento de aquel hombre, mis manos sobre su pecho. Hubo un estruendoso palpitar.

“Ya terminamos” Pero él no me soltó.

“¿No me vas a dar un beso de premio?” Mis mejillas fueron encendidas por un incandescente carmín ante esa insolencia.

“No recuerdo que hayas hecho nada para merecerte uno” Sus facciones fueron suaves y bonitas. Mi palpitar estaba descompasado y desafinado por culpa de él.

“Eiji, yo”

“¡Ash!” Antes de que él pudiese terminar “Encontré a Blanca en la fiesta” Shorter apareció para interrumpirnos con esas palabras. Al escuchar aquel nombre su expresión se tiño de melancolía y un alivio infantil; fue agridulce aquella sensación. Una tímida sonrisa de expectación le fue regalada al de cabello morado, mientras el mundo me pesó sin ningún derecho. Habían unos sucios celos.

“Ve a encontrarlo” Fue lo que le dije, pero no lo miré “Yo estaré aquí con Bones” No me sentí con el derecho a hacerlo.

“Gracias” Un beso sobre mi frente, y un triste e inexistente _adiós_. El rubio y su mano derecha se perdieron en esa gigantesca multitud.

Mis ojos buscaron a Bones para encontrarlo riendo con Yut Lung-Lee en una esquina cerca del balcón, suspiré, cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho. Aquel omega parecía siempre estar sufriendo a causa de su apellido y su familia. Abstraído y marginado, usado y vendido. El de cabello largo ni siquiera parecía tener genuino interés en tomar el mando, no había buscado un alfa y la competencia de un heredero parecía un maldito juego para ambos concursantes. El juego de alguien más. Excusas para acaparar poder y control. Caminé hacia ellos, un brazo sobre mi hombro fue lo que me detuvo, mi mundo se desmoronó cuando mi mirada se encontró con aquellos ojos; olivas, filosos y crueles. Su sonrisa fue torcida y malintencionada. A pesar de ser un beta esas feromonas me ahogaron; mareado y asqueado. Putrefacción.

“Acompáñame a tomar un trago, chico” Fueron sus palabras antes de arrastrarme hacia alguna habitación.

Al final de un extenso y solitario pasillo; con el ruido de la música lejano y las risas de la multitud difusas fui atrapado por él. La pieza estaba oscura y era pequeña, al medio de ella había un incómodo sofá y una cubeta con una botella de champaña junto a dos copas de cristal, él ni siquiera me habló, tan solo me apuntó el sillón cual silenciosa orden para que me acomodará. Obedecí. El sonido de la botella al abrirse se mantuvo resonando en mi mente, mi cuerpo quiso huir; mis piernas se removieron nerviosas sobre la alfombra, lo traté de disimular. Traficante y vendedor.

“No tienes que estar tan nervioso”

Su imperio y su corona estaban construidos sobre cadáveres de omegas y betas, sus manos estaban manchadas, prostitución y abuso, sadismo, parafilias, uso y abuso de poder y control. Drogas, pólvora, vidas, traficó de personas. Estaba sudando, hacía un calor infernal en aquella habitación, él me sonrió acercándose con las dos copas; el líquido era transparente y se encontraba espumeando.

“Ya debes saber quién soy” Dino Golzine era quien estaba a mi lado “Y también debes estar al tanto de que Ash esta bajo mi ala” De figura robusta e imponente, sus feromonas me estaban ahogando en esa habitación; pestilentes y putrefactas. Tragué el líquido de un sorbo “Eres valiente” Hubo un tono de burla entre esas palabras.

“¿Me trajiste para hablar de Ash?” Su sonrisa fue lenta y oscura, él estaba cerca, quise retroceder en aquel sofá, sin embargo, el mueble se terminó. Se me terminó el camino y la vida en una fea y repugnante sonrisa. Amarilla y de colmillos.

“Te traje para asegurarme que no seas una amenaza para mi lince” Tragué con dificultad, sus manos se posaron sobre mi mentón, lo elevaron para que me sometiera en esa mirada; él apestaba a sangre y tabaco “A todas las omegas con las que él ha salido las ha dejado”

“Eso es lo he escuchado” Las palmas me sudaron ansiosas, las piernas me trepidaron; todo el cuerpo me tirito en un mal presentimiento. Uno de mierda.

“Pero tú, por alguna razón pareces ser diferente” Sus ojos examinaron cada centímetro de mi piel “Pareces ser mucho más problemático” Sus garras sobre mis mejillas “¿Sabes?, Eres bastante lindo” Las nauseas subieron hacia mi garganta, quise vomitar, sus dedos sobre mi cuello, tan solo golpeó aquel collar. Estaba mareado en aquella habitación.

“Yo”

“No tan lindo como mi lince, por supuesto” El collar fue desabrochado por él, tan solo se cayó, de manera estruendosa y pesada “No te ha marcado” Sus dedos repasaron mi cuello, la vida me fue robada en esa mirada maliciosa, tuve un sabor de mierda en esa cercanía “Quizás ya lo hayas escuchado pero yo soy el anfitrión de las subastas clandestinas de omegas y también manejo varios negocios de servicios sexuales” Retrocedí para chocar con el brazo del sillón, pequeño e insignificante “Estoy seguro de que alguien pagaría bastante bien para tener al amante del lince” Sus garras se hundieron sobre mi nuca “Serías un buen esclavo” Tirité, estaba asustado, quise llorar de la impotencia, sintiéndome inútil y cobarde frente a un monstruo descorazonado; sus colmillos se asomaron. La amenaza de Golzine era real. Temí y gimoteé.

Las cicatrices y las lágrimas del alfa me golpearon la cabeza. _Era una maldición_ ; aquellas palabras Ash siempre las repetía, entre sollozos y lamentos. Mis manos se convirtieron en un puño, mi mandíbula se descompuso con la tensión, sentí a mi sangre burbujear. Colera, ira, odio. Mis ojos estaban rojos del miedo y mi cuerpo seguía tiritando hecho un ovillo en aquel sofá, mi vida estaba pendiendo en aquella amenaza, bajo esas feromonas y esas orbes sangrientas me traté de levantar, con fuerza, soportando el asco y el temor. Y odié. Me dejé abrazar por esa emoción.

“No dejaré que me uses para manipularlo” Mis palabras fueron temblorosas, no obstante, mi mirada no vaciló. Golzine pareció entretenido con ese endeble hilo de vida y voluntad.

“¿Qué no me dejarás?” Su risa hizo eco entre las paredes de la habitación, sus manos apretaron mis mejillas, acercándome; su aliento apestaba a alcohol y putrefacción “¿No escuchaste nada de lo que te dije niño?” Lo traté de empujar en vano; la habitación se había teñido en una pesada y pestilente atmósfera.

“No tengo idea de lo que ocurrió entre ustedes dos” El peso de su cuerpo inmovilizó el mío, se coló entre mis piernas “Pero no permitiré que lo sigas lastimando” Una carcajada desquiciada me fue regalada en una mirada paranoica.

“Creo que he sido muy amable contigo” Él me tiró el cabello, empujándome en contra del sillón, estaba de espaldas “Para que aprendas quizás te debería marcar yo” Mi corazón latía de manera apresurada, la sangre me hervía de la ira, las piernas me seguían temblando. Golzine me sometió sin ningún cuidado, un gruñido de dolor. Sus dientes rozaron mi piel en un asqueroso y nauseabundo escalofrío. Pero no, no asustaba asustado por mí. Yo no era un omega.

“Trata de marcarme si puedes” Mi rostro fue colocado en contra de una almohada, me estaba ahogando en ese lugar.

Cerré los ojos, pude sentir un rastro de cálidas lágrimas sobre mis mejillas, me mordí el labio evitando que el temor escapará. Mi estómago estaba repleto de unas moribundas nauseas, mi frente estaba empapada de sudor frío, mi piel era de gallina, el corazón me ardía de manera destructiva. Esperé lo peor sobre mi cuello; carne, dolor y sangre. Putrefacción y dominio en una marca. Pero lo peor no llegó. Una suave risa fue lo que Golzine me entregó antes de volver a tirarme de los cabellos para forzarme a mirarlo. Había una chispa negra de sadismo entre esos ojos. Una expresión de pura y palpitante locura. Esta vez temí. Indefenso y asustado. No era más que un ovillo. Que un simple beta.

“¿Sabes?” Su aliento sobre mi cara fue una asquerosa sensación “Yo odio a los omegas” Él pareció recobrar la compostura en esa habitación “Son débiles y siempre andan suplicando por sus vidas, con un poco de droga le entregan el trasero a cualquiera” Pero él no la tenía “Por eso prefiero a los alfas” Jamás la tuvo para empezar “Son criaturas hermosas y majestuosas, son dignas de admiración” Sus ojos me punzaron la vida en una escalofriante mirada “Voy a devorarte lento”

“¿Lento?” Él se quitó de encima en aquel sillón. Crujió.

“Sí” Él se acomodó la corbata y el traje, sin prestarme atención “Eres insolente y eso no me gusta” Golzine me dio la espalda, las feromonas aún se encontraban sofocando el lugar “Me aseguraré de saborear cada segundo de sufrimiento que pases” Retrocedí por instinto en aquel sofá, atrapado “Ese espíritu de mierda que tienes” Las gotas de sudor corrieron hacia mi cuello “No sobrevivirá en esta clase de mundo”

“Yo”

“Si tienes la oportunidad vete” Sus manos sobre el marco de la puerta “O te volveré a encontrar” Una sonrisa oscura “Y eso, mi querido omega” Y una mirada manchada con sangre y dolor “No te gustará” Golzine salió de la habitación. Saboreé el shock de aquel encuentro, recogiendo aquel collar de perros del suelo. Me lo traté de colocar con los dedos hechos un nudo. Fallé.

“Estoy maldito” Fue lo que musite; repitiendo las palabras del rubio, sintiendo un nuevo peso entre ellas. Ash parecía haber sufrido mucho por culpa de él. Y lo odié otra vez. Mis piernas me levantaron de manera torpe del sofá, aún estaban temblando, mi cuerpo y mis ropas estaban repletas de sudor frío y temor. Mi rostro descompuesto, mi mente ida, me volví a colocar el collar para salir de la habitación, me apoyé en una pared, no recordaba como respirar, me sostuvé la cabeza escuchando la música, estaba mareado. No permitiría que lo lastimase más. Mientras él me quisiera a su lado. Las rodillas me palpitaron a causa de la angustia, me mordí la boca con frustración. Débil e inútil, un simple beta. Unos pies se posaron en el centro de mi atención.

“Te ves fatal” Nunca me había sentido tan aliviado de encontrarme con Artur.

“¿Esas son tus frases para ligar?” Él rio, acomodando mi brazo sobre su hombro para poder levantarme, una mueca de desagrado se dibujó sobre sus facciones.

“Apestas a Golzine” Una de sus manos se deslizó sobre mi cintura; caliente y fuerte “¿Te hizo algo?” Aquella preocupación fue linda y real. El diablo tenía encanto.

“Nada que no haya esperado” Mi rostro estaba descompuesto al igual que mi estómago. Su palma se acomodó sobre mi frente, retirando una gruesa capa de sudor, su expresión de asco fue graciosa al encontrarse mezclada con preocupación. La música y la fiesta regresaron cuando salimos de aquel abandonado pasillo.

“Si sigues siendo así de imprudente te va a pasar algo”

“Según recuerdo no fui tan imprudente en nuestro primer encuentro y de todas formas me amenazaste” Él rodó los ojos “Es un tanto sospechoso que ahora me quieras tan cerca” Azules y bonitos. Mentirosos y embusteros.

“Pues la gente cambia”

“No lo hace en realidad” Hubo tensión entre nosotros dos; la expresión que el rubio me entregó; viéndose galante y atento en aquel traje azul, con los violines de fondo y el cabello acomodado. Suspiré “Perdón” Dejando que él me depositará en una de las sillas cerca del estrafalario banquete “Ando con la guardia alta”

“No te culpo por hacerlo” Artur tomó asiento a mi lado, cerca, para que lo escuchase entre las cuerdas de los violines. Él aún apestaba a sangre y a pólvora, no obstante “Déjame revisar tu muñeca” Se estaba volviendo costumbre y familiaridad. Fue lindo.

Me limité a obedecer la petición de aquel alfa. Artur retiró la gruesa pulsera que llevaba junto a la venda para descubrir aquella mordida grabada en mi piel. La hinchazón había bajado, y en el escarlata había transmutado a un magullado morado. Lo miré. Hubo una sonrisa de alivio y orgullo entre esos labios; aterradores y sádicos, me recordó a él. Mi muñeca fue cubierta otra vez por aquel vendaje. Pero Artur no se parecía en nada.

“Has sido obediente y te has aplicado la crema que te pasé” Sus palabras fueron petulantes y narcisistas “En un par de semanas ya ni siquiera la veras” Sus ojos bonitos y expresivos.

“Gracias” Musite, mi mirada lo buscó bajo las cuerdas de un suave vals “Artur” Hubo una extraña atmósfera entre nosotros dos; silenciosa y estática. Hubo un aire que se sintió mal; engaño y traición “¿Puedo preguntarte desde cuando Golzine y Ash se conocen?” El más alto vaciló entre mis palabras. Lo supe por la manera en que sus ojos me evitaron y sus mentiras fueron cubiertas por los acordes del violín.

“Solo he escuchado rumores” Fue una excusa bonita y barata.

“No importa, quiero saberlo” No se la compré.

“Yo llegué a la pandilla de Ash cuando ya estaba más o menos formada” Su rostro fue acomodado sobre su palma “Lo que escuché es que Golzine lo recibió desde muy joven como un hijo adoptivo o algo así” Asco, colera, temor e ira “Creo que él quería un heredero para todo ese mercado negro que maneja” Dolor. El pecho me ardió, me lo quise arrancar. El corazón me lloró, lo escuché aullar. Mis uñas se incrustaron sobre mi palma.

“¿Desde niño?” Me repetí atónito. Su olor seguía impregnado entre mis ropas, su tacto había sido grotesco. En mi garganta el asco permanecía impregnado junto con la impotencia. No hice nada.

No pude.

“Bueno, escuché que el cuidador de Ash falleció en una guerra y de ahí él anduvo vagando un par de años hasta que Golzine lo acogió” El mundo se me detuvo en esas palabras.

_“No hay nada que se equipare con el poder de poseer a un alfa”_

“¿Eiji?” Su mano sobre mi rostro, estaba llorando “¿Estas bien?” Me removí con fuerza el llanto de la cara.

“Él debió haber sufrido mucho por culpa de Golzine” Mis palabras parecieron sorprender al alfa; la música era lenta y el aire estaba pesado. Su tacto fue una dulce y mortífera electricidad.

“Deberías preocuparte más por ti que por él” Entre esas palabras había oculto un regaño y recelo “En verdad eres idiota” Fue lo que me gruñó. Estaba en un tango con el diablo.

Entre la multitud lo busqué; Ash y Yut Lung-Lee, se encontraban hablando de manera amena y relajada cerca de la banda y el escenario, del otro lado del salón, el de cabello negro parecía satisfecho con las palabras del alfa, él estaba acomodado en una de las paredes con una pierna expuesta por la abertura del vestido. El rubio tenía un par de documentos entre sus manos. Sonreí aliviado, Bones parecía estarme buscando en medio de la multitud para llevarme a su lado, sus ojos expresaban aburrimiento y su boca era un puchero. Sonreí sintiéndome afortunado, Artur estaba tomando otra copa a mi costado. La música era agradable, el lugar bonito, la noche memorable. Me levanté para ir con él. Tonto y volátil. De pronto; un hombre, con una máscara blanca y elegante, con una sonrisa filosa, me tomó del hombro, me acercó. Todo lo destruyó en un par de palabras.

“Se te acaba el tiempo, cenicienta” La vida se me fue en esa voz. El miedo caló en lo más profundo de mi pecho y mis huesos, perdí el aliento al recordar aquella voz de un contenedor abandonado y una mordida sobre la muñeca y otra sobre la cadera. La realidad me cayó como un balde de agua fría. Temí.

“¡Ash!” La vida fue una cámara lenta luego de ese grito. Su mirada sorprendida y afligida, la expresión de confusión en la cara de Yut Lung-Lee, los acordes finales de una bonita canción de amor. Me abrí pasó en medio de la multitud, con el sudor sobre la frente y el corazón entre las manos. Se escuchó un disparo antes de que estallasen cientos de gritos en la habitación. Caí sobre su pecho. Mis manos se aferraron a su camisa, llegué a él. Estaba a salvo, Shorter había logrado darle al mango del arma de quien disparó desviando la bala hacia el ventanal. Los vidrios estaban sobre el suelo y el vestido de Yut Lung-Lee arruinado.

“¡Idiota!” Fue el regaño que él me entregó, con un suave golpe sobre mi cabeza “¡No corras directo a un disparo si lo ves venir!” Me aferre a su pecho, a su camisa, con mi nuca sobre sus latidos; eran rápidos y cálidos. Su aroma fue calma y melancolía.

“Estas bien” Suspiré aliviado, su cuerpo se tensó entre esas palabras “Estas bien de verdad” Fue lo que repetí para mí.

“Amigo, por poco él recibe un disparo por ti” Los brazos de Ash envolvieron mi cuerpo al ser consciente de las palabras de Shorter.

“Lo sé” Su voz fue suave y retumbo dentro de mi corazón “Ya le he dicho que es un idiota” Y lo era. Sonreí, permaneciendo a su lado hasta que las luces y esa bonita canción de amor se acabaran con doce campanadas. Completamente estúpido e impulsivo por los ojos del lince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mientras escribía y planificaba los capítulos me di cuenta que de alguna manera de short fic paso a ser algo más masivo así que amor y comprensión.  
> Muchas gracias a quien se tomo el tiempo de leer!  
> Espero que sean bonitos últimos días del 2019 para ustedes.


	7. Capítulo 6.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola y muchas gracias por entrar y leer esta historia!  
> El capítulo de hoy lo narra Ash.  
> Espero que les guste.

Su cuerpo; pequeño y tentador entre mis brazos, su piel; suave y pálida, su aroma; insuficientemente dulce, insoportablemente tentador. Eiji Okumura me había convertido en un desastre. De acciones impulsivas, terco, tenaz, carente de encanto, incapaz de mantenerse relegado como un simplón beta. Demasiado frágil para el mundo de las pandillas y los collares de crueldad. Demasiado tosco para regresar a una amarga y gris realidad. Era un jodido desastre a causa de un disparo, de una mordida, de unas bonitas y baratas mentiras, cuando yo tenía una maldición. Quería cuidarlo, pero apartarlo ya no era una opción. Me convencía y perjuraba de que él no era más que una mera herramienta, cuando en las noches era yo quien lo buscaba en la habitación. No existía el beso del verdadero amor para quebrar aquella abominación. 

El tiempo entre nosotros dos se había deslizado en un parpadeo, no obstante, ya era costumbre dormitar sobre su pecho, ya era familiar la sensación de sus dedos recorriendo mis cabellos y la tonalidad de su voz. Sus risas entre mi casa, su ayuda inútil y bien intencionada, un ramo de girasoles en la entrada al cuartel. El beta ni siquiera había preguntado antes de desordenar una perturbada y negra existencia para convertirla en algo irreconocible. El constante vacío y las densas cadenas, el frío y las pesadillas, se habían esfumado con él. Pero no duraría. La bestia tenía una maldición. El lince no podía tener un amante. Las crónicas de mi muerte habían sido anunciadas.

“¡Ni siquiera estas escuchando!” La estruendosa y aguda voz del omega captó mi atención “Que grosero de parte del lince actuar así” Yut-Lung Lee; un hombre de carácter intolerable y facciones delicadas estaba dentro de mi hogar, revisando papeles y planes.

“Sí te estaba escuchando” Le mentí, sus cejas se habían arqueado de manera fea y tensa. Feo y tenso era él. Narcisista.

“No sé cómo pretendes tomar el mando sino eres capaz de mantener una alianza” Fue lo que suspiró, su cabello era una trenza sobre su hombro y su cuerpo se encontraba cubierto por un simple suéter blanco, un collar adornaba su cuello; era negro y grueso “Deberías rendirte y cederme el control de los territorios luego” El encanto de un omega.

“Al menos yo aparento participar dentro de nuestra apuesta, tú ni siquiera has buscado a un alfa para cumplir” Él pareció fastidiado con mis palabras, sus labios se mordieron conteniendo la frustración “Yo si tengo a un omega” No lo consiguió.

“Un bonito omega que estaba con Artur cuando llegué” Aquel nombre descompuso mi mandíbula, mi mirada fue pesada al igual que mi cuerpo. Unos repentinos y molestos celos me golpearon la cabeza. Óxido e ira. No había razón.

“¿Artur?” Me azotaron la vida como si me hubiese electrocutado con un rayo. El más bajo rio, colocando sus manos sobre su estómago sin disimulo ni educación. Narcisista. Molesto. ¡Petulante!

“Deberías ver la horrenda y asquerosa expresión que estas poniendo en estos minutos” Escribía pecados no tragedias “De verdad te gusta ese omega”

“Gustar es irrelevante” Él rodó los ojos, inclinándose sobre la mesa, acomodando su rostro sobre su palma. Una de sus cejas fue elevada “De verdad” Chasqueé la lengua. Vanidoso.

“Si tú lo dices” Él se miro las uñas con desinterés; tenían un extravagante diseño y estaban bien cuidadas “Es obvio que a ninguno de los dos nos interesa tener que cumplir con eso de tener descendientes” La atención de Yut-Lung Lee se enfocó en los planos sobre la mesa, los rayos de la tarde eran cálidos dentro del salón.

“Yo no tengo más opción” Fue mi triste y amarga confesión, mis manos tomaron las notas que mis hombres habían escrito sobre el testigo para extendérselas.

“La familia no se elige ¿Cierto?” Aquella había sido la primera y última frase inteligente que aquel omega había pronunciado “Por el momento preocupémonos por acabar con el traficó de esta mierda, luego veremos quién es coronado líder” Quien se lo encuentra se lo queda, quien lo pierde puede llorar. Bienvenidos a la nueva era.

El omega y yo examinamos de manera cuidadosa los datos que habíamos reunido entre nosotros dos; gracias a la información aportada por aquel petulante, pudimos descubrir que aquellos ataques se encontraban premeditados, existía un patrón entre los puntos de asesinatos; ellos se habían empezado a acercar. Que la mayoría de las víctimas fuesen omegas violentados no era una negra coincidencia; algo dentro de esa basura les inducía y alteraba el celo; pude vislumbrar los nervios sobre mi compañero. Lo supe por el sudor sobre su frente y un nudo en su garganta, en un movimiento ansioso al sostener los papeles y un brillo vengativo en esa altiva mirada. La maldición era compartida. Mascotas del mismo amo. Yut-Lung Lee y yo dividimos a nuestros hombres en grupos de patrullaje con un plan de diferentes facetas. La primera era encontrar al proveedor.

_“Este es el comienzo de tu prueba. No tienes mucho tiempo para resolverla”_ Dentro de mi cabeza esas malditas palabras retumbaban de manera estrepitosa y compulsiva. Una y otra vez. Una y otra vez. No podía controlarlas.

La mirada desesperada de Eiji aquella noche en una bodega, su cuerpo tembloroso, las mordidas sobre su piel, una amarga y forzada sonrisa, el llanto y los gritos entre las sabanas, el sudor frío. Verlo sufrir de esa manera, por primera vez en toda mi vida temí perder algo. Cuando yo no era dueño de nada. Aquel beta había calado hasta mis huesos con una pretenciosa amabilidad que yo jamás pedí y ahora no sabía como sacarla. No podía pero quería. Quería deshacerla y olvidarla. No. No quería en realidad. No quería pero lo necesitaba. Era doloroso. Era tan sofocante que lo anhelaba. Dulce. Su aroma lo era. Eiji Okumura estaba arruinando la miseria que se titulaba _mi vida._

“Jefe, el grupo de la tarde llegó sin novedad” La figura de Shorter se hizo presente en la sala de reuniones. La atmósfera supo a tensión con una mirada; una larga y amarga entre esos dos “Yut” Era triste y despechada la expresión de aquel alfa. Ese rostro únicamente se lo dedicaba a aquel omega.

“Entonces sino tenemos más que discutir, me voy de aquí” El más bajo se apartó de la mesa para darme la espalda “Tengo una cita para conocer a un gran alfa y no me gustaría llegar tarde” Eran mentiras; unas venenosas y pesadas “Quien sabe, podría hasta encontrar a mi persona destinada” Unas agrietadas y transparentes.

“¿Quieres que te lleve?” El hombre de mohicano se las tragó.

“Lo último que quiero es ser llevado por un traidor” Se las tragaba siempre. La delicada silueta de aquel hombre desapareció por la puerta principal con pronunciados movimientos de caderas y un aire de elegancia. Shorter se frotó la frente con un rostro desecho y despechado.

“Si tanto te gusta deberías decirle” Fue un consejo hipócrita y él no lo tomaría en realidad.

“No es que lo haya traicionado por maldad” Su cadera se acomodó sobre la mesa, bajo esos gruesos y viejos lentes de sol nuestros ojos se encontraron, en una habitación vacía y cálida “Es solo que cuando te conocí no pude pensar en nadie mejor para tomar el mando” Sonreí de manera altanera y orgullosa “Tienes un liderazgo natural y te preocupas por tus subordinados, eres inteligente y estratégico, eres la mejor opción”

“Obviamente lo soy” Él rodó los ojos, entregándome una sarcástica sonrisa.

“¿Con esa clase de palabras seduces a Eiji?” Mi cara se descompuso de nervios al escuchar aquel nombre. Hubo un latido. Hubieron muchos más. Hubieron miles pero los ignore, ¿Eiji quién?

“No necesito seducirlo, él ya ha caído rendido a mis encantos”

“Pues no lo parece” Una tercera y profunda voz se abrió paso hacia la sala de estrategias. Hacia aquella endeble y desastrosa mesa con fotografías y montañas de papel. Sus pasos fueron firmes, su cuerpo fornido, sus hombres estaban detrás. Sonreí; de manera filosa y arrogante, cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho en aquella reunión. Una infernal.

“Cain Blood” El hombre asintió, carente de expresión y de interés “¿A qué se debe el gran honor?” El más alto tomó asiento frente al tablero sin esperar invitación, hurtando los papeles y los planos para repasarlos bajo esos gruesos y desaliñados lentes.

“A ti se debe el honor” Sus manos eran grandes y estaban manchadas de sangre seca; dejaron huellas en aquella información “Estas semanas te he prestado a mis hombres porque nos prometiste vencer a los Lee” Él olía a pólvora y a cigarrillos camel, tomé asiento a su lado, extendiéndole las notas con los resúmenes que el omega y yo habíamos organizado.

“Eso es lo que planeo hacer cuando todo esto termine” Pero ya iban más de dos semanas. No había olvido. No había perdón.

“No he escuchado que tu omega este embarazado” Él se levantó los lentes; sus ojos eran gélidos y filosos. Miré a Shorter para que una encogida de hombros fuese mi única respuesta. Inútiles eran esos subordinados. Los había comprado en oferta al igual que mi lealtad.

“Yut-Lung Lee tampoco ha hecho algún otro movimiento” Apunté a los documentos de la mesa de manera repetitiva y molesta “Porque encontrar al distribuidor de esta mierda es prioridad” El gran alfa miro a Shorter en medio de la habitación, mi mano derecha trepido, dejando que sus hombros cayesen rendidos.

“¿Alguna otra explicación?” El de mohicano suspiró ante el llamado de Cain.

“Al parecer al jefe le gusta mucho Eiji y no sabe muy bien como actuar” Mi ceño se tensó ante esas excusas; estaban en oferta y eran falsas. Un alfa; dotado y natural, un lince, un asesino “Se pone algo tonto y torpe cuando le debe hablar” El rojo me azotó el rostro. Humillado y ofendido.

“Eso no es verdad”

“Eso es verdad, boss” Como si tuviese instinto para aparecer en los peores momentos Bones ingresó a la habitación, acomodando su brazo sobre mis hombros “Usted pone una expresión realmente tonta cuando tiene que hablar con Eiji” Pude vislumbrar al resto de mis hombres escondidos en el salón, escuchando de manera atenta y fastidiosa aquella conversación. Me cubrí el rostro conteniendo un grito. No existía respeto ni pasión. No había racionalidad ante un bonito cuello. Uno que clamaba ser marcado. Me lo cubrí.

“¿Para que vinieron aquí?” Mis palabras fueron una queja que no traté de disimular.

“Yo he venido a avisarle que tiene visitas en el segundo piso” Hubo un escalofrió en el cuerpo de aquel omega al pronunciar aquellas palabras, los vellos de sus brazos se habían erizado y su mirada me evitó. Tuve un presentimiento de mierda. Tuve un muy mal sabor.

“¿Visitas?” Shorter fue ignorado en aquella habitación.

“Sería de mala educación dejarlas esperando” Me levanté de la mesa; las manos de Bones vacilaron, queriendo tomar mi muñeca para decirme _algo más_ , no obstante, aquellas intenciones perecieron en el aire, en unos labios que no dijeron nada y en unas palmas incapaces de tomarme. Aquel _algo más_ nunca llegó. Ojalá hubiese llegado.

“Esta conversación no se termina acá” Fue la advertencia que me entregó Cain; con una mueca de colera y un temblor de impotencia “Si quieres que te siga apoyando con mis hombres necesito seguridad de que no quedaran los desquiciados de los Lee al poder” Con una corona de espinas y una capa de brea, con un trono putrefacto y un collar de perros.

“Yo” Un títere siendo manipulado “La tendrás” Una bonita y elegante mascota. Era una maldición.

Arrastré mis pies hacia el segundo piso con un trémulo palpitar en el corazón, mis piernas se encontraban temblando, mi garganta y mi estómago atorados en un nudo, el aire escaseaba entre los pasillos hacia una oscura y solitaria habitación. Lo sabía. Mi sangre era putrefacción, mi vientre descompuesto, mi boca con sabor a mierda. Lo sabía y nunca me equivocaba. La vida se me fue, se me fue de las manos, tan solo se quebró cuando un par de repugnantes y potentes feromonas fueron detectadas, el sudor me delató sobre mi frente, los temblores entre mis manos, traté de controlarme, sin embargo, yo no era más que un triste perro condicionado. Tomé el pomo con la mejor máscara y sonrisa. Dino Golzine era quien me esperaba del otro lado.

“Mi lince” Él se encontraba acomodado en un mullido sofá, con una copa de vino entre los dedos y restos de alcohol sobre los labios. Quise vomitar ante aquella pestilente imagen. Pero sonreí. Una de sus piernas se encontraba sobre la otra, él hizo espacio en aquel sillón para invitarme a su lado.

“Sabes que no debes venir a plena luz del día” Mis palabras fueron un sumiso regaño “Mis hombres empezaran a sospechar si te ven” Obedecí, acomodándome a su lado.

“¿Hay algo de malo en querer verte?” Sus palmas rozaron mis mejillas con una mirada hambrienta “Te he extrañado mucho estos días” La piel me ardió hasta destrozar la carne, la mandíbula se me convirtió en repugnancia en aquellos lujuriosos ojos. Me mordí la lengua hasta sangrar, quise defenderme y apartarme, no obstante, no era más que una prostituta. Una bonita y barata.

“También te he extrañado” Me vendía al mejor postor y caminaba entre las esquinas y la noche por dinero. Estaba bien. Estaba mal. Él me acercó su copa hacia la boca, bebí. Ya no importaba.

Golzine se tomó su tiempo para limpiarme el líquido de la comisura de mis labios con sus dedos; olían a putrefacción y muerte, su intento de ternura fue escalofriante y sádico, él acomodó uno de mis mechones detrás de mi oreja. Sus feromonas habían apestado toda la habitación; eran negras y densas, eran miedo; los gritos se podían escuchar entre ellas. Desgarradores y lentos. Mi corazón palpitó de manera estrepitosa, fue arrancado, mis manos sobre mis rodillas, las apreté, me mordí el labio, sus palmas se deslizaron hacia su bolsillo para sacar una pequeña caja de terciopelo; me la extendió. Un bonito collar de jade; uno para omega, uno de mascota, me fue entregado.

“¿Te gusta?” Lo tomé entre mis manos “Me costó más que un auto” Era reluciente y estaba frío, era pesado “Deja que te lo ponga” Muerto y maldito se lo permití, me asfixió el cuello y me quemó la piel. Me costó la vida en el aliento de la muerte.

“Es lindo” Musite al tomarlo; tratando de mantener mi compostura. Pero estaba perdida “Gracias” Sus manos sobre mi rostro otra vez. Asqueroso y sucio. Grotesco. Estaba manchado por culpa de él. Cerré los ojos recordando las pesadillas y los abusos en días de inocencia e ingenuidad. Él no me dejó. Él no me dejaría jamás.

Golzine me había convertido en un hombre podrido y jodido; cada vez que yo amé, él me lo arrebató jugando con sus vidas entre esas grasientas y grotescas manos. Con una risa sádica, tirando de mi correa para recordarme quien era el que tenía poder y control. Mi cuerpo estaba usado y era repugnante; verlo era tortura, mis manos estaban manchadas y mi voluntad tan quebrada que no quedaba más que odio y venganza. Tenía sed. Una puta barata; golpeada y despechada. Una prostituta vendida y drogada. Me mordí el labio, sabiendo que tenía que esperar usando ese maldito collar. Vendiéndome a la noche un poco más. Él me mostró los billetes y yo le abrí las piernas. El alfa sonrió, cerca, sus manos se deslizaron sobre mi muslo, su cuerpo se inclinó hacia mi oreja.

“Mi querido y dulce lince” El collar me golpeó la tráquea, fue asfixia entre esas feromonas y su tacto. Repugnantes los dos “He escuchado que ese omega te ha estado dando bastantes problemas” De pronto “Recuerda que si te desobedece me lo puedes enviar, lo haré trabajar bien” Temí otra vez.

“¿Por qué lo estas metiendo en esto?” No pude disimular la frustración en mi voz, ni soporte mantenerlo cerca en aquella sofocante habitación “Eiji no tiene nada que ver en esto” Mis manos sobre sus hombros, su sonrisa; filosa y envenenada.

“Pero si tiene que ver” Golzine pareció divertido con mi respuesta “Se han escuchado rumores de que ese omega tiene mal carácter y anda detrás de Artur” Aquella cadena me tiró un poco más “Se ha escuchado que tú ni siquiera lo has marcado ni lo has tocado” Me la traté de cortar, no obstante, el temor era poderoso “Sería una verdadera lástima que algo le llegase a ocurrir, ya sabes que fuese vendido en alguna subasta o algo así” Y las cicatrices difíciles de borrar. La sangre me erupcionó, el rostro me quemó, la vida se me fue, el corazón convertido en nada, ¡Nada era por culpa de él! “Sería toda una pena” Me desbordé en temor y odio. Ira.

“¡Tú fuiste quien me pidió descendencia!” Fue lo que le grité, mis uñas se incrustaron dentro de mis puños, mi mandíbula se desencajó de la colera y la rabia “Por fin estoy dispuesto a dártela y estas cuestionando a quien elegí” Ira, odio, dolor, rencor. Temor.

“Él es problemático, lo he estado observando” Gotas de sudor frío fueron las que bañaron mi cuerpo y retumbaron sobre mi cabeza, la habitación estaba caliente, mi cuerpo estaba ardiendo. Asco y odio eran lo único que podía sentir, con un palpitar en cada maldito músculo y el peso del mundo sobre el pecho “Ah” Él se levantó del sillón “Te enfadaste” Sus garras apretaron mis mejillas con fuerza, me sometieron ante él “No seas insolente, no le sueltes feromonas a la mano que te alimenta” Un golpe en el rostro.

“Fue tu idea todo esto” Escupí sangre en esa habitación “Deja de jugar conmigo y dime qué es lo que quieres” De pecados no tragedias. Golzine olía a putrefacción.

“He estado consultando con personas adineradas, y resulta que una familia con una franquicia de empresas en el extranjero tiene a una omega que te quieren presentar” Golzine me tomó del collar, acercándome; con una expresión salvaje y animal. Sangrienta, su aliento olía a mierda “Es a ella a quien vas a desposar”

“Es a Eiji a quien elegí” Él rio, conmovido por un par de palabras inútiles y baratas.

“En esto mi querido lince no tienes opinión” Él me arrojó hacia el suelo. Humillado. No me pude levantar bajo esa mirada.

“¡Eso no!” Otro golpe me amenazó. Me protegí con mis brazos; trémulo y aterrado. Inútil y despechado, un alfa que no era más que una asquerosa farsa.

“Recuerda lo que te enseñe, mi lince” Estaba asustado “Respeto” Lo quería ver a él.

Golzine me mantuvo inmóvil con sus feromonas y una risa altiva y petulante, su cuerpo se paseó como si fuese animal encerrado en mi habitación, otra copa de vino fue servida, un cigarrillo fue fumado y el tiempo fue eterno entre nosotros dos. Mi respiración fue taquicardia y pánico; tomé mis intenciones mentirosas y quebradas. Pretendía derrocarlo para sostener su cabeza decapitada y convertirme en el nuevo emperador, cuando jamás había dejado de ser ese niño asustado y abusado por él. Su mirada estaba entre mis pesadillas, su aroma era nausea, sus palabras se deslizaban de manera asquerosa sobre mi mente, me había condenado a ser infeliz. Odiado y abandonado. Era un infierno y muerte en carne, y era inútil y no podía hacer nada. Roto y podrido. Era su prostituta barata.

_“No deje que me mordieran la nuca porque quería regresar a ti”_ Lo quería ver.

Quería que Eiji me consolara con mimos sobre mi cabello y esa dulce y bonita mirada. Quería ahogarme en la ilusión de que estaríamos bien con un cálido abrazo, y un beso sobre mi frente. Quería sentir su aroma entre mis pulmones y un electrizante tacto. En ese momento, entre el miedo y el dolor, no existió otro pensamiento además de esos insolentes y grandes ojos. Eiji Okumura. Estaba jodido por culpa de él. Por culpa de ambos.

“No me mires de esa manera” Él se agacho, tomando mis mejillas “Hago esto por tu bien” Quise reír, quise llorar “Hago esto porque te amo” No obstante, me mantuve sumiso y callado. Inútil y en oferta “Serás bueno e iras a ver a esa omega cuando te lo pida” A pesar de ser una orden, él espero mi confirmación.

“Lo haré” Él me acarició la mandíbula, aquel lugar que había sido golpeado, con falsa ternura y falsa paternidad. Los hombres descompuestos eran incapaces de amar. Solo mataban.

“Buen chico” Muertos estábamos los dos.

“¿Tú no tienes nada que ver con el nuevo traficante?” Su sonrisa me generó un escalofrío en esa infernal y sofocante habitación.

“Ya deberías saber que lo que yo vendo es de otra categoría” Rodeé los ojos, siendo capaz de moverme otra vez “Sino quieres terminar en el mismo agujero del que te saqué, jugaras bien tus cartas mi lince” Él se levantó, limpiándose el traje con las manos “Eres un hombre inteligente, fue esa la razón por la que te escogí”

“No te preocupes por mis decisiones, no te decepcionaré” Mi respuesta lo pareció satisfacer. El alfa me extendió la mano para ayudarme a regresar sobre mis pies, sus palmas sacudieron mi camisa y mis jeans. El tacto, me coloqué una mano sobre la boca, conteniendo las náuseas.

“Estaremos en contacto la siguiente semana”

“Asegúrate de que los demás no te vean salir” Golzine se acercó a la puerta, sonriendo de manera orgullosa y narcisista.

“Chico inteligente” Fue lo que musito antes de desaparecer.

Esperé a que esas repugnantes feromonas se esfumasen de la habitación para tomar mi corazón entre mis manos; una masa negra y palpitante fue todo lo que encontré en aquel lugar. Escurría veneno y estaba rancio. Era torpe y no sabía amar, era asqueroso y estaba descompuesto. Con un nudo entre la garganta y el estómago, con las gotas de sudor destilando hacia mi pecho, salí de la habitación, mis pasos se convirtieron en una carrera hacia el primer piso. Mis músculos ardían, mi boca lo ansiaba, la garganta estaba cerrada y mi mente ahogada entre dolorosas memorias y palabras de mierda. En un maldición, me arranqué el collar.

“¿Eiji?” Fue el único nombre que pude dejar salir al encontrarme con Shorter.

“¿Pero qué fue lo que te pasó?” No había tiempo para esa fastidiosa preocupación. Me aferre a su hombros, cansado y herido.

“¿Dónde está él?” El alfa se resignó a contestar.

“En el campo de practica” Las crónicas de mi muerte se habían anunciado.

De manera frenética salí de la casa hacia el campo de práctica, la vida y el alma me ardieron en colera y despreció ante lo que encontré. Ahí estaba yo; convertido en un puto desastre por culpa de una vieja cadena y una tragedia de mierda, esperando ser recibido por unos dulces y lindos brazos para encontrarme con unos crueles y frívolos engaños. Ahí estaba él siendo seducido por las feromonas y las palabras de alguien más. Eiji se encontraba con una pistola entre las manos, él estaba tratando de apuntarle a un par de latas sobre una mesa con Artur como guía, una de las manos de ese alfa se encontraba sobre su cadera, la otra sobre la pistola, su rostro sobre su oreja, un tenue sonrojo apareció antes de que el disparo fuese efectivo y la lata derribada, un abrazo entre esos dos fue compartido y unos palpitantes celos los que inundaron mi cabeza.

¡Mi vida no era más que la puta broma de alguien más!

Solo había odio.

“¡Prometiste que no te le acercarías!” Fue lo que grité, ambos parecieron sorprendidos con mi presencia. La sonrisa de aquel alfa fue lenta y filosa. Una mierda.

“No tienes porque sobrerreaccionar de esa manera” Su mano se acomodó sobre la cintura de mi supuesto omega “Solo le estaba enseñando a defenderse” Aquella cercanía.

“Es cierto Ash, yo se lo pedí” Que él lo defendiera, la mandíbula me ardió de manera dolorosa y sofocante. Mortífera.

“No quiero escucharlo” Sin esperar que me diese una respuesta lo tomé de la muñeca, arrastrándolo hasta nuestro cuarto.

La puerta se cerró de manera estrepitosa; resonó por el resto de la residencia, el beta me miró con el ceño arqueado y los brazos cruzados. Había tensión en esa habitación, extendí mis manos en búsqueda de una explicación, sin embargo, él era terco y tosco y no me la daría, ¡Nunca me daba nada! Era estúpido y carecía de gracia, él no era más que un beta simplón, no servía ni siquiera para tener esa maldita descendencia. No podía ser marcado ni era seductor. No me dejaba tocarlo ni era atractivo. Él no era nada. Nada para mí. Me llevé la mano hacia la frente, respirando, tratando de buscar paciencia en aquella habitación. No había.

¿Por qué estaba tan desesperado en verlo en primer lugar? Ahora que lo tenía no lo quería más.

“¿Por qué estabas con él?” Yo estaba bien antes de que Eiji me arruinara.

“Artur me estaba enseñando a defenderme” Era un alfa respetado y armado, con un plan, carente de debilidad y de pasión.

“¿Por qué no me lo pediste a mí?” Eiji rio, negando con una mirada decepcionada. Ahora era un maldito desastre por culpa de él. No tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

“¿Es enserio?” Él carcajeó “¡Te lo pedí varias veces!” Mis palabras se atoraron en mi garganta al saber que él tenía razón “Tú fuiste quien me dijo que no debería manejar un arma porque solo te estorbaría” Él chasqueó la lengua, indignado “Pero no quiero ser un inútil en este lugar si me voy a quedar”

“Pero no te quedaras” La aflicción sobre esas bonitas facciones “No te preocupes, en menos de dos semanas te largaras de este lugar, un mes fue nuestro trato” Me dolió el corazón.

“Tienes razón” Su voz se escuchaba herida; herida parecía esa mirada.

Él se abrazó a sí mismo, un abismo había aparecido entre nosotros dos. Sonreí con amargura, de esa manera debería de ser. Con la cabeza fría, distanciado y abandonado por los demás. Solo y putrefacto, de esa manera nadie lo vería. Las heridas y los llantos, no tener nada; era mi propia maldición. Era un alfa respetado y rendido. Las puertas de la prisión no se abrirían para mí, y entre rodillas y manos rotas no lo buscaría más a él. No estaría más asustado porque ya no había nada que perder. El beta me miró, los rayos de la tarde se habían colado dentro de la habitación, sus ojos eran tristes y melancólicos, él se volteó, dispuesto a rendirse y abandonarme, y yo lo deseé de esa manera. Quería que se fuera. Necesitaba que lo hiciera.

“Largo” Que por favor no me dejara. Él se acercó.

“¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?” Pero como si nada de eso le importase; ese abismo y esa máscara se quebraron por culpa de él “Ash, tienes el rostro morado” Sus manos acunaron mis mejillas en un tacto gentil. No pude sostener el muro entre nosotros dos. Me dejé caer sobre su hombro.

“Solo me metí en una pelea” Su cuerpo trepido ante el repentino contacto; no tuve que pedírselo, no obstante, él me abrazo.

“Si te sigues metiendo en peleas arruinaras tu único encanto” No merecía ser salvado “¿Cómo seguirás seduciéndome si arruinas tu cara?” Mis brazos se aferraron a su cintura. No lo merecía, pero lo quería.

“¿Estás diciendo que mi rostro es mi único encanto?” Lo quería tanto a él. Era aterrador y doloroso. Saber diferenciar lo que estaba bien de lo que estaba mal. Ser salvado. Ser querido. No podía.

“Estoy diciendo justamente eso” Pero al ser tomado por esas manos y ver esa sonrisa supe que me mentía. Supe que Eiji era todo lo que necesitaba en esta vida. Y temí; completamente indefenso y expuesto. Su rostro estaba cerca del mío, sus manos aún me sostenían las mejillas con esa dulce expresión. Una tan dulce que por un instante; uno fugaz, quise ser salvado. El corazón me arremetió de manera violenta en contra del pecho.

“Eiji tú” Tan cerca que lo sentí. La estática, la electricidad, las ansias, miré sus labios mordiendo los míos, estaba cerca de la locura. Entre las chispas y la química una pestilencia se hizo presente entre nosotros dos “Apestas a Artur otra vez” Con los celos encarnados lo arrastré hacia al baño dentro de la habitación.

“No tiene importancia” Pero lo ignoré.

Tomé del mango a la regadera para empapar a aquel beta, deseando que la putrefacción de ese sádico se esfumase de su piel, Eiji tensó el ceño, quitándome de las manos la ducha para mojarme a mí. Humillado y herido. El agua estaba fría, las ropas se habían mojado y pegado sobre mi piel, el beta rio ante aquella temblorosa y patética imagen, sin dejar de mojarme con el agua. Me acerqué para revertir la situación, no obstante, la regadera terminó lejos en ese baño de los dos. Mi cuerpo encima del suyo, el suyo en contra de las baldosas de la ducha.

“Eres un niño” Él se quejó, me acerqué a él, no obstante.

“Aún apestas a Artur” El amor era peligroso; empezaba inocente, sin embargo, ante la inseguridad se tornaba destructivo y posesivo “Tú eres mi amante” Serían mis feromonas las que lo apestarían “No lo olvides” No las de él.

Mis labios se acomodaron sobre su cuello; succionándolo y mordiéndolo, la piel se le tiño a un seductor escarlata, mi lengua sobre sus hombros, sus piernas enredadas entre las mías, sus manos sobre mi espalda, su cuerpo trepido bajo mis tactos, su voz se limitó a ser quejidos inteligibles y nerviosos, tiritones. Su respiración era rápida. Su palpitar hizo eco entre mi mente y mis manos, mis palmas se deslizaron debajo de su suéter; estaba empapado y ahora era transparente, su cintura era pequeña y estaba fría. Su aroma embriagó cada uno de mis sentidos, mientras unas extrañas ansias y hambre me fueron concedidas. Él era delicioso, mis palmas subieron hacia su pecho, me acerqué, era estática y electricidad, habían chispas, mis labios regresaron a sus hombros, con pequeños y posesivos besos y mordidas; unos pequeñas e inofensivas, el corazón me estalló en una obscura sensación. Mis dientes se deslizaron por su piel. Eiji olía adictivo.

“¿Qué estás haciendo?” Él me tomó de los hombros, apartándome, su cabello estaba empapado, su flequillo era largo y le cubría el rostro.

“¿Qué no es obvio?” Por como sus dedos ejercieron presión sobre mis brazos supuse que no “Estoy impregnando mis feromonas en ti para que él no se acerqué” La respiración se le escapó entre mis palabras.

“Solo estabas haciendo eso” Él rio, nervioso “Deberías avisarme para que este preparado” Él se había reducido a un débil y afanoso tartamudeo. Retiré el flequillo de su rostro para ser golpeado por aquella imagen como un rayo. Maldición.

Eiji se encontraba completamente ruborizado; con una mirada lujuriosa y seductora, con los labios mojados y abiertos, su respiración era irregular, su rostro hermoso. Tentador. Me acerqué, con unos repentinos nervios, tomé sus mejillas; se encontraban pintadas de un bonito escarlata, su aroma era embriagador, sus manos se encontraban apoyadas en el suelo de la regadera. Mi palpitar era lo único que se escuchaba en esa habitación, cada roce era electricidad entre nosotros dos, él no me apartó, y en ese momento, bajo esos profundos ojos, me percate de lo mucho que quería besarlo. A centímetros de la tentación.

“Yo” Me alejé de manera abrupta; su rostro fue de confusión y decepción “Si quieres que te enseñe a usar un arma lo haré” Mi pecho se había convertido en un nudo y en taquicardia.

“Gracias” Confundido él se levantó “De esa manera te podre proteger” Me convencía y perjuraba de que él no era más que una mera herramienta, cuando en estos instantes era yo quien se le quería lanzar en esa habitación. Pero no existía beso del verdadero amor para quebrar mi maldición.

Lo debía de recordar. El lince no podía permitirse un amante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El siguiente capítulo regresamos con Eiji.  
> Bueno, creo que en todos lados Golzine siempre atormenta a Ash, es parte de su pasado, y es de lo que se quiere liberar.  
> Ahora que el lunes me espera la libertad, actualizare semanalmente este fic.  
> Espero que les haya gustado.  
> Muchas gracias por leer!


	8. Capítulo 7.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola y muchas gracias por leer esta historia!  
> El capítulo de hoy lo narra nuestro Eiji.

La paranoia y el temor se podían apreciar en la atmósfera; en la mía. Con los pies sobre las puntas, con los dientes encima de los labios, con las manos sigilosas. Ni sonido ni perdón. El tiempo se acababa en aquel molesto reloj y mi conejo blanco me estaba dejando atrás; con una madriguera demasiado pequeña y una botella con cuyo líquido era un fastidioso _Tic Tac_. Mis dedos repasaron los bordes de un libro; lo trataron de alcanzar. Aquella mañana me había escabullido en otra de las habitaciones del segundo piso tras haberle robado la llave al alfa; la pieza constaba de un escritorio con dos sillas, varios libreros y folios de papeles, dentro de las carpetas se encontraba todo aquello relacionado a su investigación. Me encontrarían. Los detendría. No se lo permitiría. Era un vil ladrón. La habitación estaba oscura, apestaba a moho; me estiré un poco más sin conseguir aquel archivador. Una mano, una más grande y tosca, lo tomó, cuando retrocedí mi espalda choco con algo. Con alguien.

“¿Este era el que querías?” Un escalofrío recorrió cada músculo de mi cuerpo al encontrarme con la silueta de Artur. Miré el libro entre sus manos; no vacile antes de arrebatárselo.

“Ese era” Él rio, cruzándose los brazos sobre el pecho. Ególatra.

“No sabía que tenías permitido estar aquí” Con una actuación poco convincente me dirigí hacia el escritorio ubicado en el rincón de la habitación, en donde, había estado acumulando el material de mi investigación. Quien se lo encuentra se lo queda.

“No sabía que tú tenías permitido estar aquí” Quien lo pierde puede sollozar. Artur me sonrió, de manera lenta y afilada. Petulante y narcisista.

“No lo tengo” Sus manos sobre mi cabello “Pero te he estado siguiendo toda la mañana” La estática con sabor a gasolina y a cigarrillos camel, bajo sus uñas había tierra y sangre, sus ropas se encontraban manchadas y su frente sudada. Hubo un mal presentimiento con él. Lo supe por un palpitar entre mi cabeza y mi garganta, por el sudor y el frío, por las compulsivas y repetidas palabras de mi alfa, ¿Mi alfa? Pero Ash no me pertenecía en realidad. No era de nadie. 

“¿Tú fuiste a patrullar hoy?” Hubo un sabor a mierda entre mi garganta y mi estómago bajo esos intensos ojos azules “No recuerdo a quien le tocaba” Él más alto no despegó su atención de mis movimientos en esa pequeña habitación. Nervios e ímpetu.

“Fui yo” Sí, tenía un presentimiento desastroso dentro de mi mente, no obstante “Pero no hemos estado avanzando mucho en la investigación” No lo escuché. Nunca lo hacía.

“Yo” Nunca lo haría “Algo así me han comentado” Estúpido beta. Él suspiró.

“Creo que esto de los patrullajes no está yendo hacia ningún lugar” El alfa se acomodó a mi lado en el escritorio para revisar mis folios. Debajo de mis ojos habían unas pesadas bolsas de insomnio, mi mente estaba cansada y era palpable el estrés de mi sangre a aquella hora de la madrugada. Necesitaba una maldita taza de café. Una inyección en las venas.

Lo único que había logrado descubrir entre viejas noticias y las notas de Ash fue que aquella droga había sido probada de manera esporádica hace cinco años. Hubo un incidente, con un escuadrón de batalla. Ocurrió cierta guerra. Ocurrió cierta noche. Un soldado enloqueció y mató a su equipo con su propia arma de servicio, lo único que se encontró fueron restos de una extraña sustancia corriendo por sus venas, el hombre jamás se recuperó, el estrés post traumático era un diagnóstico vago y simple para lo que había ocurrido. Asesinatos y crímenes de odio hacia omegas también parecían estar conectados. Era una situación extraña y enmarañada, no obstante, ellos me encontrarían sino lo resolvía. _Tic Tac Alicia, se te estaba yendo el coneja blanco_. El estómago se me revolvió con una asquerosa mezcla de nervios y ansias, de óxido y piel en mordidas, con un aroma a feromonas podridas; con una maldita mirada. Ellos lo encontrarían a él. Me llevé la mano hacia el pecho, con un agujero dentro del corazón y un corazón delator dentro de esa habitación. Yo lo protegería. No era mi alfa. Lo haría igual. Siendo un beta; inútil y barato.

“Eiji” Mi nombre entre esos dientes fue pesado y lento. Fue intoxicante y estaba maldito “¿Qué dirías si te dijera que encontré una buena pista?” Mi rostro dentro de esos ojos fue hambriento y venenoso. Mis alarmas se escucharon otra vez, aquellas pesadas feromonas se encontraban inundando la habitación; la apestaron con putrefacción. ¿Importaba? No las olía.

“¿Qué ganarías con decirme?” Sin embargo, se habían impregnado en mi piel.

“Un cómplice y quizás un amigo” Su brazo se acomodó de manera cándida y descarada sobre mi hombro “En mi patrullaje me contactaron dos omegas afectados por esta mierda, y querían hablar conmigo hoy” Me mordí el labio, vacilante.

“¿Qué necesitas para ir?” Artur sonrió satisfecho ante mi respuesta. Su mirada, tragué, no la pude sostener; hubo estática sobre mi vida en aquel intenso y profundo azul.

“La motocicleta de Ash y tu compañía” Una mano me fue extendida; era grande y estaba manchada, tenía moretones y marcas de mordidas. Lo miré, aferrándome a mi propia palma “¿Aún no confías en mí?” Pero en el tiempo no existía ni el perdón ni el olvido. Y tiempo era aquello que me faltaba.

“Si lo hago” Musite tomando su mano. El velo le había sido puesto a la novia; ahora en la desgracia ella caminaba hacia el altar.

Artur me ayudó a reacomodar aquellos libros para evitar las sospechas del alfa, ingresé a nuestra habitación. Ash aún se encontraba dormitando entre las sabanas, su frente estaba empapada de sudor, su cuerpo tembloroso, quejidos inteligibles escapaban de su garganta, había un rastro seco de lágrimas entre sus mejillas y su boca. Aquella imagen. Caminé hacia él, sentándome en el colchón. Aquella imagen se encargaba de quebrarme todos los días el corazón; solo lo arrancaba para aplastarlo entre un par de garras y una mordida que no llegaría jamás. No podía. Sus brazos se enrollaron alrededor de mi cintura, el llanto y el temor se esfumaron. Acaricié sus cabellos, sus facciones se relajaron bajo aquel contacto, él se restregó de manera mimosa en contra de mi vientre, aspirando unas feromonas que no existían, ni iban a existir. En cada roce de piel hubieron chispas y ansias. Hubo química, hubo tanto que el mundo lo perdí. Lo había dejado por culpa de él. Pero escribía pecados no tragedias. Su espalda estaba repleta de cicatrices. Solo lo rompió. Nos rompió a los dos. _Tic Tac._

_El tiempo estaba en contra y estaba siendo descuidado con él._

“¿Eiji?” Aquellos intensos y hermosos ojos me buscaron en la habitación.

“¿Te desperté?” Hubo vergüenza en el rostro del alfa al percatarse de su posición, no obstante, él no me apartó.

“¿Qué haces levantado tan temprano?” Sus palabras fueron torpes y soñolientas, tan solo se le agolparon dentro de su garganta “Deberías regresar a la cama” Reí.

“No es tan temprano” Él me ignoró.

“Deberías regresar a la cama conmigo” Sus manos trataron de subir hacia mi pecho “No puedo descansar bien sino te estoy abrazando” No obstante, el sueño y el cansancio lo vencieron. Hubo un intenso palpitar en aquella habitación. Quien lo encuentra se lo queda. Quien lo pierde puede llorar.

“Eiji no tenemos todo el día” Fue el ligero regaño de Artur desde la orilla de la habitación. Le acaricié los cabellos a aquel alfa. Tan cerca que casi lo podía catar. Me incliné en aquel colchón, besando su frente.

“Volveré” Le susurré deshaciendo aquel agarre, tomando las llaves dentro de su chaqueta para salir de la habitación. Promesas; eran vacías y no significaban nada “Volveré a ti” La sonrisa de petulancia que me entregó el rubio fue fastidiosa. Traté de evitar esos intensos ojos, sin embargo, hacerlo fue imposible bajo aquella resplandeciente luz. Había _algo_ en Artur. Ese _algo_ me empezaba a molestar. Mal sabor.

“Él te debe gustar bastante para poner esa clase de rostro” Y aunque era propio mío el negarlo y olvidarlo. Omitirlo ante una realidad robada y besos que no llegaron, ni llegarían, entre marcas y aroma celoso “Es una cara bastante linda” Aunque era lo correcto ignorar el rubor, el calor, el palpitar, la sudoración y la estática por él. Una tonta sonrisa.

“Sí” Esta vez no lo negaría “Ash me gusta bastante” No lo negaría más. 

Artur no dijo nada el resto del camino.

La motocicleta de Ash era roja y brillante; el último modelo confiable del mercado, Artur se subió, antes de que partiéramos el viaje él me cubrió con la chaqueta de mezclilla que él traía puesta con la excusa de camuflar mi identidad. Me aferré a la cintura del alfa, permitiendo que su aroma y sus palabras fueran lo que me ahogase en aquel trayecto. No recuerdo mucho más que el intenso olor a la gasolina y lo fría que se sintió aquella mañana. Lo triste fue dejarlo entre las sabanas.

No entendía ni de romance ni de pasión. No escribía ni cantaba esas canciones, solo tragedias. Era un beta; patético y común, corriente y sin gracia, no obstante, era momento de romper aquel fastidioso impasse. Ya no podía seguir ignorando la manera en que mi corazón tiritaba por culpa de esos afilados ojos, o buscaba aquel embriagador aroma. No podía ocultar más lo mucho que quería verlo y cuidarlo, como yo era quien había empezado a añorar su calidez y a tratar de quebrar una dolorosa pared entre nosotros dos. Era densa y estaba cubiertas de espinas, sin embargo, yo tenía una pértiga y estaba dispuesto a saltarla. ¿Amor? ¿Gustar? ¿Simpatía? No me importaba el nombre que tuviera, no lo quería dejar en una semana. No lo quería dejar nunca más. Ash Lynx. Mi rostro se acomodó sobre la espalda de Artur. Me lo diría una y otra vez. No tan ebrio como pensaba, no tan drogado como debería. Aquella tarde; entre las gotas de la ducha, con el cuerpo de Ash encima del mío, con chupones en el cuello y los celos dignos de un niño, quise que él me besara y me tomara. Pensé que él lo haría. Lo deseé, no obstante, él corrió, y aquella cobardía dolió. Siempre dolía.

_Tic Tac Alicia._

“Es un viaje muy largo” Fueron las palabras de Artur en contra del viento, sus facciones fueron cubiertas por un mal peinado y por unos oscuros recelos “Ponte cómodo mejor”

“Gracias” Era una mañana infernal.

“Afírmate fuerte que vamos a entrar a los terrenos del sur” Champaña, cocaína y gasolina. Me oculté detrás de esa gran y fornida espalda.

Con un molesto _tic tac_ agujereando mis pensamientos llegamos al territorio del sur. El lugar por el que Yut-Lung Lee y el lince se encontraban batallando. No era de nadie. Era de él; de unos ojos amarillos y codiciosos. Artur me tomó de la mano, cubriendo mi cabeza con el gorro de la chaqueta antes de ingresar a un pequeño y abandonado café. Era un local bonito, habían pocas personas, las mesillas eran de madera y la mesera amable. Era una linda omega. Encantadora y dulce.

“Son ellos dos” El rubio me arrastró hacia la butaca del fondo del local; habían dos personas; un hombre y una mujer, de rostros bonitos y cuerpos delicados, con gruesos collares de perros, esperándonos.

“¿Artur?” Fue la pregunta que hizo el omega, desconfiado “Hablamos por teléfono, ¿No es así?” El alfa se limitó a asentir, indicándole a la mesera que sirviera cuatro tazas de café instantáneo “¿Y él?” Los ojos de aquel muchacho eran recelosos y paranoides, ¿La culpa? De una indiferente sociedad. De nadie.

“Es alguien que también está involucrado” Su rostro estaba moreteado y su labio partido. Mis piernas se tensaron al recibir un pequeño tazón de porcelana “Es de confianza” Negro era su interior. Artur me revolvió los cabellos, sin quitarme el gorro. Los ojos de la mujer eran grandes y expresivos, el maquillaje no había logrado cubrir las costras ni las heridas entre esas bonitas facciones.

“Bien” El chico se cruzó de brazos “Se puede quedar si tú lo dices” Sus hombros eran delgados y finos; estaban cubiertos por un suéter de lana. Había una mordida.

“Gracias” Musite tomando un sorbo.

“¿Qué tienes para mí?” El omega arrojó sobre la mesa una bolsa con polvo blanco. Hubo tensión en el aire al conocer aquel empaque. Tragué con dificultad, el alfa tomó aquella transparente bolsa para examinarla.

“Ayer en el burdel esta mierda se hizo masiva” Un viejo y gastado cuaderno fue puesto encima de la mesa “Nosotros dos estábamos dando servicios especiales cuando pasó, lo que escuchamos fue que alguien en la primera planta drogó a todos los omegas trabajando ahí” Tomé aquellas notas entre mis manos; era una lista, con algunos nombres tachados y otros encerrados en un círculo.

“¿Cómo pudieron haberlos drogado a todos al mismo tiempo?” Fue la imprudencia que escapó de mis labios. El más bajo me sonrió, de manera lenta y punzante.

“Antes de ir a trabajar estamos obligados a tomar un poco de alcohol para desinhibirnos y otra clase de sustancias para liberar más feromonas, eso atrae más clientes” El omega se retiró el cabello detrás de la oreja; era corto, negro y curvo “Con más clientes hay más dinero” Sus codos se acomodaron en los bordes de la mesa “Es simple, cariño” Pero no lo era.

“Espera” La voz de Artur fue la que retumbó entre las paredes del local “Nada de esta información me es útil” Fue la queja del de ojos azules “Todo esto nosotros ya lo sabíamos” Como si el omega hubiese estado esperando aquellas altaneras palabras, rio, tomando un largo sorbo de la taza de café. Uno amargo y oscuro. La bolsa estaba media vacía.

“Nosotros creemos que dentro del burdel hay un contacto infiltrado” La mirada de Artur fue pura hambre bajo esas frases.

“Sigue” El omega miró a la mujer. Ella fue quien habló. Con las manos trémulas y los ojos escarlatas.

“Ayer, cuando me tuve que deshacer de un cliente problemático, afuera del local, vi que estaban intercambiando paquetes de eso” Sus uñas; unas largas, bonitas, unas adornadas por cristales, apuntaron a la bolsa entre las manos del alfa “Estaba muy oscuro como para saber quién fue, no obstante, estoy segura de que uno de esos hombres llevaba el uniforme de nuestro burdel” Hubo mal sabor y un presentimiento de mierda entre esos bonitos y rojizos labios. Entre esos moretones mal cubiertos y unas pestañas postizas; se le estaban cayendo. 

“Si lo piensas, tiene sentido” Fue el omega quien retomó el control “¿Qué mejor lugar para experimentar con esta clase de mierda que un nido de ratas?” Él chasqueó la lengua, completamente indignado y cansado “También he escuchado que algunos de nuestros trabajadores se han vuelto adictos, nos están usando como una maldita fase de prueba” El chico apunto a la libreta que tenía entre mis manos.

“¿Estos nombres tachados?” Él no me dejó terminar.

“Son los sospechosos que he seguido y con los que he fracasado” La lista era larga, usaba varias páginas de la libreta y aun así quedaban demasiadas por explorar “Sería mucho más fácil si tuviera un poco de ayuda interna” Pronto “Bueno” Las facciones de ese chico se convirtieron en un escalofrío en cada uno de mis músculos. Hubo sudor y palpitar.

“¿Ayuda interna?” El brazo de Artur se había apoyado de manera celosa sobre mi hombro.

“Sí” El omega acomodó su rostro sobre su palma “Ese chico bonito es el amante del lince” Mis piernas se tensaron debajo de la butaca, las cejas del más alto se tensaron, sus feromonas fueron casi tangibles en el local; ambos omegas se cubrieron la nariz con una mueca de asco. Putrefacta.

“¿Importa si lo es?” El chico rio.

“Ni siquiera le afecta tu asquerosa peste, entiendo porque todos dices que es especial” Un patético beta, sin gracia y común. Era corriente y tenía escrita su fecha de caducidad “Él sería el soldado encubierto perfecto” _Tic tac Alicia_ “Podría conseguirle un trabajo de medio tiempo en el burdel para que me ayude a investigar” _El tiempo se te acababa._

“De ninguna manera, si Ash se entera de eso empezará una guerra con todo el lado sur” Me separé de Artur para enfocarme en los profundos ojos del omega.

No era de confianza, él tenía una gigantesca pared a su alrededor; entre un ceño tenso y un aura altanera. Miré sus manos, estaban heridas y repletas de marcas de mordidas, estaban sosteniendo las de ella. La mire a ella, bajo ese maquillaje habían cicatrices y profundas ojeras delatoras de insomnio y ansiedad. Ella estaba tiritando, no fue capaz de sostener esa mirada. Ser omega era ser inferior y ser usado. Ser beta común, la única ventaja la tenían alfas como Golzine quienes vendían cuerpos y cadáveres para comprar jades y lujos. Aquella idea. Recordar el llanto de Ash y las amenazas del alfa, pensar en un niño indefenso quebrado bajo brazos y colmillos, abusado, herido, aterrorizado hasta creer que las buenas personas eran un mito. No lo pude soportar. Ya no lo haría. Y mi ventaja sería justamente ser un patético beta. Nadie me podría marcar, ni con un collar de perro, ni con feromonas, ni con celo.

“Cuenten conmigo” El chico me sonrió.

“Eres diferente a la impresión que me diste, amante del lince” Musito arrebatándome la libreta para escribir un par de garabatos en la página final.

“Eiji tú ni siquiera formas parte de la pandilla, no tienes que hacer esto” Aquellas palabras fueron un golpe dentro de mi estómago y mi orgullo, dentro de mi pecho. Pero eran verdad. No era parte de nada “Ya tenemos la información” Aun así “Vámonos” No los podía dejar.

“Porque nadie más lo hará Artur es mi responsabilidad” El omega me extendió el cuaderno otra vez, con una dirección, un nombre y un número.

“Jessica será la mujer que te guiara” Fue lo que me respondió antes de dejar un pequeño fajo de dinero sobre la mesa.

“Lo entiendo” Antes de que los cuatro saliéramos del local.

Artur no me regalo nuevas palabras en el viaje de vuelta. La tarde se había pintado en el cielo ante nuestro regreso, el viento era gélido y su espalda se había convertido en un muro entre nosotros dos. Me refugie en su chaqueta. Me quedaba una semana en aquella casa; con risas y afecto, siete días al lado de él. En mi tiempo como su amante no había hecho nada más que problemas, no obstante, si problemas serían mi único legado los haría bien. Morir a su lado; en una tormenta de nieve al haber seguido las huellas de un lince que estaba herido y cojeando. Un animal que no regresó. Él nunca regresaba a mi lado. Había una cicatriz dentro de mi pecho; una que no desaparecería por culpa de él. Cuando llegamos a la casona le devolví la chaqueta al alfa, su mirada fue incómoda y evasiva, quise decir algo, no obstante, las palabras correctas eran un arte. Y el arte de amargarse la vida era mi única especialidad. Común y corriente.

“¡Eiji!” Antes de que pudiese reaccionar el cuerpo de Bones se estrelló en contra del mío, ambos caímos al suelo “¡Me reusó a que te vayas!, ¡No me puedes dejar así!” Con los músculos adoloridos me traté de levantar del pasto, acariciando la cabeza de Bones, su trenza era un desastre.

“¿Irme?” Sus ojos lagrimeaban de manera infantil.

“Aunque apestes a Artur no te puedes ir” El nombrado chasqueó la lengua, fastidiado, Shorter apareció por detrás con un sobre y aflicción entre las manos. Él me las extendió.

“¿Qué esta pasando?” Tuve un presentimiento de mierda frente a esa carpeta y esas orbes lastimeras bajo unos gruesos lentes de sol “Shorter” De todas maneras los recibí.

“Mejor hablamos adentro” Bones no me soltó hasta acomodarnos en la habitación. Su rostro se estaba restregando de manera mimosa y compulsiva en contra del mío, sus brazos me habían rodeado de los hombros, él se había sentado a mi lado en el sofá. Con una muerte entre las manos.

“¡Si Eiji se va yo renunciaré a la pandilla!” La desesperación del omega me hizo temer. Cuando quedaba una semana, ¿Una semana? El conejo blanco se me había escapado de las manos. _Tic Tac Alicia._ Dentro del sobre se encontraba la fotografía de una bonita y delicada omega.

_El tiempo se te había acabado._

“Shorter, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?” El alfa se retiró los lentes de sol, acariciándose el entrecejo de manera frenética y repetitiva, su cuerpo se encontraba apoyado sobre el ventanal. Mis piernas tensas y rígidas encima del sillón, me refugié en los brazos de Bones. Patético y pequeño “¿Qué significa esta fotografía?” La tarde estaba calurosa; era una de verano. La brisa era fría; era una de invierno.

“Nosotros íbamos a informarle al jefe acerca del patrullaje que hubo en la mañana” Fueron las palabras con las que él inicio un discurso vacío y barato “Cuando por accidente lo escuchamos hablando con alguien por teléfono” Sin los lentes de sol sobre aquel masculino rostro solo quedaba aflicción. Una densa.

“¿Qué fue lo que escuchaste?” Él me evito “Shorter” Sus manos se convirtieron en un puño, la respiración de Bones se encontraban golpeando mi cara mientras su palpitar arremetía cerca de mi pecho. Mal sabor. Uno de mierda. La música para caminar hacia el altar comenzó a sonar. Con un velo blanco.

“Ash va a ir a un acuerdo matrimonial este fin de semana” El tiempo y el mundo se me paralizaron en aquellas palabras. Mentiras “Esta comprometido con una omega de clase alta” Tan solo se cayeron, se quebraron. Aquel velo no era mío. Mi respiración fue nauseas y asco. El corazón, la vida. Lo perdí. Me miré el pecho, completamente vació, ¿Hubo alguna vez algo?

“Yo” Nunca lo sabría.

“Nosotros tampoco lo entendemos” Shorter se dejó caer en contra de la pared “Las cosas parecían estar funcionando bien entre ustedes dos” Desechable y vacío, un beta; con fecha de caducidad. Reciclado y vendido, vendido en una subasta de oferta. Tan solo me usó. Me llevé la mano hacia el pecho convirtiéndolo en un nudo, queriendo gritar cuando lo sabía, ¡Ya lo sabía! Pero quemaba igual. Era destructivo, perdí los colores. Los perdí pero no fueron míos. Nunca lo fueron en realidad.

“Pero lo importante es que él tenga descendencia” Perdí la vida por culpa de él “¿No es así?” Lo había seguido muy alto y ahora era incapaz de regresar. Perdido y asustado. Olvidado, ¿Alicia quién? Tic tac, el tiempo se había acabado. Ni perdón ni olvido. Ni amor ni confianza.

“No es lo mismo para nosotros ahora” Fue el quejido que escapó de la garganta de Bones; trémulo y tiritón.

“Sí” Shorter se acarició los cabellos más cortos del cuello “Nosotros nos terminamos encariñando mucho contigo, no creo que nos podamos acostumbrar a alguien más, no queremos que el jefe salga con otra persona” Sonreí, con un velo negro sobre el rostro y un pañuelo blanco entre las manos. Un omega sin dueño. Abandonado y extraviado. Ellos eran dulces. Fue irónico y cruel.

“Gracias por decir eso” El alfa se acercó para acomodar una de sus manos sobre mi hombro, el tacto fue triste, tan triste como una canción de desamor. Había un corazón roto dentro de esa habitación.

“Nosotros no queremos acostumbrarnos a nadie más” Aquella fue una corrección sútil e insignificante “Ash ha sido mi mejor amigo por años, y sé que nadie lo cuidará tan bien como tú” Las palabras de Shorter fueron mentiras, tiernas y bonitas, me las trague como si fuesen dulces y pastillas, no obstante…

“Supongo que él encontró a alguien mejor” Aquellos ojos; verdes y destructivos, eran amargos y reticentes. Y era decepcionante, cuando me había considerado especial. No ser nada. Nada para él. Cuando él era todo, ¿No era aquello cruel?

“Eiji”

“Lo entiendo” No lo hacía “De verdad lo hago” Me mentía.

“Shorter me prohibió decirle algo porque me explicó que no nos corresponde entrometernos en su relación” Bones se separó de mí, con los ojos hinchados y las facciones deformadas a causa de la preocupación “Pero tienes que hablar con él y arreglar esto” ¿Cómo arreglar algo? Si en un principio no había sido nada.

“Sé que te estamos presionando, los hemos estado presionando a los dos” La mano del alfa sobre mi hombro fue tiritona e insegura “Pero por favor trata una vez más” Su mirada aflicción “No te rindas con él” Suspiré “No te rindas con Ash todavía” Levantándome del sofá. Deseando poder hacerlo y huir hacia el país de las maravillas. Desde fondo de las pesadillas. Pero era estúpido y él me gustaba.

Ash Lynx me gustaba mucho.

Él era tonto, era terco, era inseguro y recio. Era un alfa con complejo de superioridad y narcisismo, se empeñaba en cargar el mundo sobre sus hombros y ocultar las heridas de sus manos. Pero sus hombros estaban rasgados y sus manos quemadas y manchadas. Era un niño que sollozaba en la oscuridad, era pequeño y era delicado, temblada cada vez que era acunado entre mis brazos; tan solo se rompía. Una y mil veces más. Y esos defectos eran los que yo quería cuidar. No me podía ir de su lado. No aún. No sin tratar. Mis pies me arrastraron hacia la puerta de su habitación, el alfa se encontraba sobre su cama revisando documentos y libros, sus ojos atravesaron mi alma cuando me conocieron entre los rayos aquella tarde. Una cualquiera. Crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho; herido, humillado y ofendido. Con un velo muerto y podrido sobre la cara. Con música luctuoso hacia el altar. 

“¿No hay nada que me quieras decir?” El más alto dejó los documentos sobre las sabanas, el colchón crujió, el aire y mi pecho se sintieron pesados en esa inmutable expresión.

“¿Hay algo que esperas que te diga?” Sobre su oreja había un pendiente y en su cuello un collar; los dos accesorios eran verdes y brillantes.

Ambos sostuvimos una triste mirada silenciosa en aquella habitación. Mi corazón fue tomado entre las garras del lince para ser destrozado y devorado por él, me había dejado vacío. Vacíos estábamos los dos. La atmósfera se encontraba calurosa, y la tensión palpable. Habían latidos muertos entre las tablas del piso y la música de una fúnebre marcha nupcial. Me acerqué a él, no obstante, el lince había trepado demasiado alto y ya no podía volver. Lo traté de llamar, sin embargo, él no regresó del himalaya. Moriría congelado a causa de una tragedia cuyo destino era un beso envenenado. Nunca fue de verdadero amor.

“Ya lo sabes” Fue lo que musito antes de levantarse de la cama “¿No es así?” Su rostro careció de emoción o color. Era hermoso. Hermoso nada más.

“¿Buscaste a otro omega?” Aquellos labios; crueles y tentadores se abrieron para que nada más que excusas escapasen de ellos. Eran baratas y estaban sucias. Sus ojos fueron angustia, sus manos despecho sobre su regazo, él me trato de alcanzar, no obstante “Dilo” Ninguno de nosotros se podía tocar más.

¿No había sido de esa manera desde un inicio?

“Perdón” Las disculpas no nos podían arreglar; algo se estaba rompiendo entre esas patrañas “Luego de pensarlo creo que es mucho mejor si busco a una omega de verdad” Estábamos en medio de un carnaval “Eiji” Retrocedí.

“Dijiste que era suficiente con que yo fuera un beta” El corazón y los colores me habían empezado a sangrar “Dijiste que me necesitabas por cuatro semanas” No lo podía tocar, no lo podía mirar, no podía evitar caer una y otra vez por él. Estúpido “Tú fuiste quien me pidió fingir ser tu amante”

“Las cosas han cambiado entre nosotros dos” Sus brazos se cruzaron sobre su pecho forjando un muro y unas densas cadenas que no hicieron más que resonar; eran pesadas, eran de él “Deberías alegrarte de que te este liberando una semana antes de nuestro acuerdo” Sus ojos me buscaron; eran gélido y letargo “Puedes irte apenas yo la conozca” Mi mundo se estaba quemando al igual que mi alma. Estaban en llamas, ¿La culpa? ¡Siempre era de él!

“Dijiste que querías conseguir el territorio del sur con tus propias manos” Mis palabras escaparon tiritonas e inseguras, mis palmas estaban sudadas y me sentía despechado “Dijiste que lo que estaba pasando ahora era más importante” Traicionado por un par de bonitos y coquetos ojos.

“Me quede sin tiempo para andar con rodeos” Él se acercó, con una mueca muerta altanera. Vino más cerca en busca de una matanza.

“Pero” Su mano golpeó la pared que se encontraba detrás mío, estaba a su merced.

“Además” Su aliento sobre mi cara, sus ojos sobre los míos, su cuerpo encima de mi vida; estaba destrozada “Tú no resultaste ser más que un beta bueno para nada” Me toqué el pecho, lo vi sangrar, los pedazos de un amor que no había empezado estaban en el suelo, estaban siendo pisados por él “Estas tres semanas fueron un desperdicio” La lluvia se alimentó en aquel carnaval de locura. Estaba sediento.

“¿Eso es todo lo que me tienes que decir?” No desvié mis ojos de los suyos; eran verdes e intensos, eran profundos y bonitos. No significaron nada. Mis manos quisieron tomar el cuello de su camisa, no obstante, me mantuve estático e inútil. Quemando bajo esa lluvia “¿Enserio es así como quieres terminar las cosas?” Altanero y petulante, temeroso. Cobarde.

Ash no era más que un miserable cobarde entre nosotros dos.

“Deberías estar contento de no tener que involucrarte más con un problema como yo” Una carcajada despechada escapó de mi garganta, ardió entre las paredes del cuarto, ardió con unas insoportables llamas. Tomé entre mis manos los restos de mi corazón; estaban chamuscados y eran cenizas.

“¿Nunca se te ha ocurrido que estoy a tu lado porque tal vez me importas?” Hubo un atisbo de sorpresa entre esas masculinas y galantes facciones. La sorpresa se evaporó en aquella estática y tensión, su respiración fue caliente y lenta “¿Nunca se te ha ocurrido que quizás me preocupo genuinamente por ti?”

“Yo” Por supuesto que no.

“Que quizás te considero mi amigo” Dentro de aquel amargo silencio “Que quizás te quiero apoyar en todo esto” En una torrencial lluvia de verano, en una tormenta sin paraguas “¿Nunca se te ocurrió que quizás yo no soy a quien debes tratar como tu enemigo?” El corazón de un beta; uno simple y común “¿Nunca se te ocurrió que quizás te quiero?” Uno carente de encanto y gracia “¿Qué quizás me gustas?” Fue roto por primera vez. No quedaron más que tristes restos chamuscados.

“Eiji” Mi mano se acomodo sobre su pecho, apartándolo. Fue un tacto dulce y cruel.

“Pero tú eres demasiado cobarde como para quitar esos quizás, y yo estoy demasiado cansado para hacerlo por ti” Tomando el pomo de la puerta “Si eso es lo que quieres no me opondré” Con una marcha fúnebre y un velo negro “Después de todo eres un alfa, lo correcto es que estés con una omega” Camine en medio de un altar. Directo hacia la muerte. Directo a mi perdición.

_Tic tac Alicia._

_Tu tiempo había llegado a su final._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primero, anuncios; este fic tiene actualizaciones semanales pero no habrá actualización hasta el 25 porque me voy a una tierra sin Internet ni computador. Por otro lado, el siguiente capítulo lo vale, siento que les gustará.  
> Bueno no sé si esta de más aclararlo pero las amenazas de Golzine en el capítulo pasado surtieron un poco de efecto con Ash, porque aunque él no lo admita abiertamente quiere a Eiji y por ende no quiere que se involucre con Golzine, pero Eiji es terco. Y se le quiere por eso.   
> Bueno, muchas gracias a las personas que se tomaron su tiempo para leer.  
> Un abrazo <3


	9. Capítulo 8.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a las bonitas personas que se toman el tiempo para leer esto.  
> La autora se fue a la guerra, que dolor, que dolor que pena, pero ya regreso, y con eso vuelven las actualizaciones semanales de esta historia.  
> Espero que les guste la del día de hoy.  
> La narra nuestro Eiji.  
> Muchas gracias a quien lee.

Necesitaba de un milagro.

Necesitaba de aquel estúpido y terco alfa. Ash había inundado mi mente con una hilarante facilidad, cada uno de mis pensamientos eran para él, cada latido, cada mirada, cada preocupación, cada roce. Era irracional y acabaría en tragedia, había un muro de espinas rodeando a aquel hombre y una sentencia con una omega a su lado, había una maleta de ropa lista y un auto preparado para regresarme a Japón; había que aceptarlo, Eiji Okumura ya no era necesario, y aunque sabía que este era nuestro final predestinado. Así es, lo supe desde el comienzo. ¡Maldición! Sí. Aunque tenía la certeza de aquello, nada evitó que doliera tener que separarme de él. Porque me gustaba, me gustaba tanto que había renunciado a mi propia historia para girar en torno a la de él, me gustaba tanto que lo dejaría todo si él me lo pidiese y me eligiera, pero la vida no se basaba en ilusiones y decepciones eran las que más abundaban en esta temporada. Las horas que me quedaban las pasaría en un sucio burdel, averiguando acerca de aquella droga. La última voluntad del cadáver de la novia era cuidarlo mientras se lo entregaba a alguien más. 

_Hable ahora o callé para siempre._

“Te estas poniendo eso mal” Jessica; una mujer de facciones bonitas y cuerpo voluptuoso, era quien me estaba instruyendo para que trabajase en aquel lugar esta noche. Una no más. Sus tacones rechinaron en aquella habitación con un desafinado _click clack._

“¿Cómo se pone?” Tenía una corbata con forma de humita sobre el cuello, estaba vistiendo una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro de tela; el uniforme de los meseros, ella me sonrió, acomodándose al frente, a mi lado.

“Así” Sus uñas eran largas y rosadas, pronto un nudo fue puesto sobre mi pecho “¿Ves? Se ve mucho mejor” La habitación era polvorienta y oscura “Te ves muy guapo” Las paredes de terciopelo y el aroma a cigarrillos y champaña.

“Sí” Las manos de la chica se acomodaron sobre mis hombros, nos miré en el espejo.

“Eres bastante guapo para ser un beta, ¿Te lo han dicho?” Su sonrisa fue larga y filosa, la incertidumbre fue imposible de ocultar.

“¿Beta?, estas confundida, soy un omega” Pero de todas maneras traté. Reí, ansioso, mis manos estaban sudando sobre mis rodillas, mis piernas se estaban retorciendo debajo del tocador. Ella me dejó una marca de beso sobre la mejilla; escarlata y brillante. La vi sonreír detrás de mí en el espejo. Mal sabor.

“Cariño, has hecho un buen trabajo ocultándolo pero eres un beta” Jessica se inclinó para alcanzar uno de los cajones del mueble “Eres lindo y tienes un aroma un tanto dulce, pero no es suficiente” De aquel escondite ella sacó una pequeña botella de perfume; rosada y redonda “Rocíate esto y serás más convincente” Sin esperar mi respuesta ella abrió el frasco para ponerme feromonas de omega en el cuello y detrás de las orejas. El líquido estaba frío y era empalagoso.

“¿Cómo fue que te diste cuenta?” Ella cerró el frasco con una sonrisa orgullosa, sus manos sobre su cintura, un largo mechón de cabello rubio fue acomodado detrás de su oreja.

“Soy profesional en esto” Fue lo que musito “Además, llevo años pretendiendo que soy un alfa para ser respetada, sería malo sino reconociera a uno de los míos” Con un coqueto guiño de ojo la botella regresó a su lugar, me levanté del tocador, estirando mi camisa.

“Yo apreciaría si” Un dedo sobre mis labios. Ella estaba cerca.

“No te preocupes, lo mantendré en secreto, mi chico ya me explicó qué es lo que vienes a hacer aquí” Ella me acomodó el cabello antes de arrastrarme hacia la puerta “Muy bien Eiji, podrás ver cómo funciona el burdel y hablar con los empleados, pero trata de no levantar sospechas con los clientes” El ceño de la mujer se tensó debajo de las brillantes luces del pasillo “Esto que está pasando no me gusta para nada, quiero proteger a quienes trabajan conmigo”

“Haré lo mejor que pueda” Se lo garanticé. De manera vacía e insignificante. Fue una simple promesa al aire.

“Lo sé” De algún modo _algo_ significó para nosotros dos.

El salón principal del burdel era grande y elegante; de cortinas rojas y largas, con luces tenues, copas de cristales, alfas sentados en ostentosos sillones con omegas sobre sus regazos, diferentes velas encima de estantes de madera, ventanales con grabados, con un seductor tango de fondo. Una bandeja de plata me fue entregada con una botella de champaña, las ropas de los trabajadores eran reveladoras y transparentes, los alfas reconocidos y famosos. Asqueroso. Suspiré, antes de incorporarme dentro de aquel ambiente. Esta era mi última oportunidad. Al regresar tendría que empacar e irme, ellos me encontrarían, lo encontrarían a él. Pero si iba a morir de todas formas. Un hombre me hizo una seña desde su mesa; era un alfa gordo y viejo, con dos chicas a sus costados, de vestidos ceñidos y expresiones incómodas, eran mujeres jóvenes y bonitas, tragué.

_Hable ahora._

“¿Esta es la mejor champán que puede ofrecer la casa?” Me limité a asentir, con un gesto perezoso él me señaló su copa, abrí la botella rellenándola hasta la mitad. El sonido de la espuma fue escalofriante junto a esa mirada. Asqueroso.

“Gracias por su preferencia” Fue la torpe frase que dejé escapar, no obstante, antes de poder huir, él me arrojó a su lado con un tirón de brazo.

“¿Cuál es la prisa?” Las chicas me hicieron espacio, el sofá era mullido “La noche es joven y tú llamaste mi atención” Mi cuerpo se tensó al sentir una mano sobre mi muslo, no pude ocultar el asco o el pánico sobre mi cara.

“Tengo otras mesas que atender” El agarre se hizo más fuerte. Las feromonas de aquel sujeto eran repugnantes e intensas.

“Oye novato” Una de las chicas me acercó a su lado “¿Qué no sabes que todos los omegas en el salón deben estar disponibles si un cliente los desea?” Artur tenía razón, esta había sido una muy mala idea. Él era fornido, la champaña le escurrió de la boca hasta el cuello. Un nudo se había posicionado entre mi garganta y mi estómago. Repugnante.

“Tú hueles delicioso” Apoyé mi mano sobre mi boca conteniendo una arcada “¿Por qué no me haces un poco más de compañía?” Pronto, la atmósfera cambió cuando dos alfas cruzaron la habitación, cada músculo de mi cuerpo tiritó al reconocer a uno de ellos. La música se escuchó lenta y lejana, el hombre a mi lado se tensó mientras las chicas empezaban a murmurar.

“¿Ese no es Dino Golzine?, ¿El dueño del lugar?” Fue la pregunta de una de ellas.

“Sí, él maneja varios de burdeles pero este es uno de alta clase, los otros son clandestinos” Aprovechando lo distraído y ebrio que lucía aquel cliente, me levanté. Torpe y estúpido, imprudente y con una fúnebre marcha nupcial de fondo seguí a la pareja de alfas hacia las habitaciones privadas donde los clientes podían pagar si querían más servicios. Eran basura.

_Hable ahora._

Era un pasillo con diferentes habitaciones, las cuales, en lugar de puertas tenían cortinas de terciopelo rojo; una cama y un velador era todo lo que había en dichos cuartos, se escuchaban resortes y gemidos, el aire estaba húmedo y caliente, Dino y el otro hombre ingresaron a una de ellas, me acerqué, esperando no ser visto, me restregué el cuello tratando de quitarme las feromonas de omega, esperando no ser descubierto por él. Los dos estaban sentados sobre la cama, mirando un menú de personas. Denigrante. La sangre me ardió y las piernas me temblaron. Vendían y compraban omegas como trozos de carne. No se lo harían a Ash.

“Finalmente me estas entregando a tu querido lince” Golzine rio, sin despegar su atención de la carta de omegas, hojeando las fotografías como sino tuvieran importancia. La tenían. Sus dedos se deslizaron con lentitud entre los bordes del papel.

“Coronel Fox, yo diría que usted es quien me está entregando a su querida hija” El otro alfa sonrió, era fornido e imponente, su cabello era blanco y llevaba una especie de uniforme. Escalofrío.

“No soy tan sentimental” Fue una respuesta cínica y defensiva. La habitación apestaba a feromonas.

“Mi lince estuvo inmediatamente de acuerdo cuando le presenté la oferta, su hija es hermosa y proviene de buena familia” El menú fue cerrado de manera abrupta y estruendosa sobre las piernas de Golzine “Pero algo me esta molestando” Retrocedí, tuve un mal presentimiento entre sus colmillos y sus palabras “Últimamente hay un omega bastante molesto rondando a su alrededor” El más alto sonrió, de manera filosa y cínica. El burdel apestaba a alcohol.

“Muchas personas se quieren aprovechar de la condición de tu lince, él es un líder innato y además es el heredero de tu legado” El comandante estiró sus manos, con una mueca narcisista e hipócrita “Todas estas empresas serán de él algún día” Sentí nauseas al pensar en Ash en aquella posición “Y por ende de mi hija” Él no podría. Él no lo era.

“Confió en que ambos saldremos ganando con este acuerdo” Él nunca sería como él, me aferré a la cortina, con las manos convertidas en un puño y la sangre hirviendo de colera. Asco “Además, ellos nos pueden dar una muy buena descendencia” Era todo lo que importaba. Tener una maldita descendencia. Alfa y omega, ¿Y yo qué? Me llevé la mano hacia el pecho. No era momento para ponerse sentimental.

“¿Tu lince aún no ha marcado al omega con quien esta viviendo?” La marcha nupcial volvió a sonar, la mano huesuda de la muerte me fue ofrecida, me levantó el velo. No podía.

“No le gusta lo suficiente para hacerlo” Un beta inútil y un alfa estúpido. Pero ese alfa estúpido me gustaba.

“Bien” Golzine se levantó de la cama, entregándole el menú al comandante “Yo tengo otros compromisos que atender esta noche, así que te puedes quedar y divertirte por los dos” Retrocedí cuando él se acercó.

“Cierto, tú tienes a tus omegas personales” El de ojos verdes rio, tomando la cortina, la solté, metiéndome en la habitación de al lado. Bendita suerte el que haya estado desocupada. Una maldita. Me acomodé en la pared conteniendo mi respiración.

“Me gustan más los alfas” Pude escuchar a los pasos de aquel hombre retumbar por el pasillo. El eco de sus pisadas provocó que las piernas me temblaran. Contuve la respiración, las murallas de los cuartos eran delgadas y se escuchaban quejidos del otro lado, me cubrí el cuello.

El tiempo pareció una eternidad dentro de aquella habitación, cerré los ojos, me mordí los labios, escuchando el sollozo de un desconocido y el jadeo de un animal, contuve las náuseas. El mundo estaba marchito y yo no podía permitir que lo tocaran a él. Ash ya había sufrido, era suficiente, y aunque él me apartara y me rechazara, yo no lo podía dejar. No esta noche. El sonido de la champaña, el aroma de los cigarrillos, el polvo de la cocaína. Sin emitir ruido alguno, levanté ligeramente la cortina para salir de la habitación, cada músculo de mi cuerpo se paralizó al encontrarme con una cínica sonrisa y unos ojos vacíos y sangrientos. Golzine.

“Estas tentando mi paciencia, chico” Él ingresó a la habitación, retrocedí, completamente atrapado, pude escuchar el latido de mi corazón en cada paso que arrastré “Al ver que mi lince te ha rechazado ¿Has venido a trabajar para mí?” Mis piernas estaban temblando y el cuarto había sido inundado por putrefactas y repugnantes feromonas.

“¿No se supone que este es el único trabajo que puede hacer un omega?” Él más alto sonrió, de manera imponente.

“Vas comprendiendo, no eres tan tonto como te ves” Una mano fue acomodada debajo de su mentón, tenía el cuerpo cansado y la sangre helada, la respiración era densa, la atmósfera “Debo decir que no tenía interés en tener a un gato japones” Terror “Pero podría hacer la excepción contigo” Choqué con la cama, el colchón crujió. El peso del mundo sobre mi cuerpo.

“No gracias” Mis hombros débiles y escuálidos “No necesito eso” La distancia entre nosotros desapareció cuando mis mejillas fueron atrapadas.

“Se inteligente en este mundo si quieres seguir con vida y mantente alejado de mi lince” Sus garras se incrustaron dentro de mi piel “O habrán consecuencias” Su aliento escurrió alcohol y veneno. 

“Ya lo comprometiste con otra omega, más lejos no me pudiste poner” Aquella respuesta lo pareció satisfacer, con un movimiento brusco él me forzó a apoyar mi nuca sobre mis piernas.

“Aún no hay marca” Tirité, completamente humillado y pisoteado por aquel hombre “Supongo que fuiste un capricho nada más” Aterrado de que aquellas palabras fuesen verdad. Una cruel, una sádica. Pedí piedad dándole la mano en el altar.

“Si lo sigues presionando de esa manera solo conseguirás que él sea infeliz” Mis cabellos volvieron a ser tirados para que lo mirara, sus ojos estaban vacíos y eran profundos; huecos, hambrientos. El aire era cortante y frío dentro de aquella habitación.

“¿Y tú crees que puedes hacerlo feliz?” Bajé la nuca, conociendo la respuesta. La supe desde el momento en que lo vi “Si realmente te importa su felicidad dejarás que él tomé el lugar que le corresponde” Él me arrojó de manera bruta sobre la cama, caminando hacia la salida del cuarto. Mi lengua era filosa y la sangre me estaba ardiendo de la colera.

_Hable ahora._

“¿Qué pasa si no puedo?” Él sonrió, de manera lenta y depravada “¿Qué pasa si no me quiero alejar de él?” Un escalofrío azotó mi columna vertebral y trepido en mi cabeza. Tonto.

“La curiosidad mato al gato” Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de dejarme a solas en la habitación. Tenía un aroma a mierda impregnado en aquel uniforme y una sensación de impotencia de la que no me podía deshacer.

_O callé para siempre._

Era estúpido pensar en conservarlo y hacerlo feliz cuando ya había sido echado, era dueño de _nada_ y el destino del lince se encontraba sellado. Me golpeé el rostro, sabiendo que tenía una misión que cumplir y un conejo blanco que atrapar, sino averiguaba nada habría sido todo en vano. Ira, celos, envidia, colera, despecho, ¿Amor? El corazón roto de un beta. No era momento para pensar en aquella última mirada de Ash. Pero lo hacía, de manera obsesiva; una y otra vez. Una y otra vez, ¿Una tercera quizás? Infinito no era suficiente. Porque lo quería y él tan solo me alejaba, y aquel dolor. Me llevé la mano hacia el pecho, negando con la nuca, saliendo de la habitación. Tenía a un proveedor que encontrar.

_Tic Tac Alicia._

El olor a tabaco caló entre mis pulmones, las cuerdas de los violines se deslizaron entre mis pasos y el terciopelo de las alfombras, tomé una bandeja para ofrecer copas al azar. Necesitaba hablar con alguno de los trabajadores, sin embargo, los alfas parecían poco dispuestos a renunciar a ellos. A la distancia; una silueta esbelta, un rostro fino y agraciado, un cabello largo y lacio, caminé hacia él, de cintura pequeña y traje ceñido, de expresión altiva y prepotente.

“Yut-Lung” Su nombre fue pronunciado, una mirada perpleja me fue devuelta. Estábamos confundidos “¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí?” Sus brazos se cruzaron sobre su pecho, él llevaba un elegante esmoquin blanco, su cabello se encontraba amarrado en una delicada trenza al costado.

“Podría preguntarte lo mismo” Dejé la bandeja y las copas en una mesa vacía “¿Tampoco le tienes mucha fe a los patrullajes?” Nos apartamos de la peste de las feromonas y el humo de los cigarrillos, del sonido de las cuerdas y las burbujas de la champaña.

“No la tengo” Murmullé, acomodándome a su lado, la noche estaba fría “Por un contacto supe que podría haber un proveedor aquí” Y era estúpido e imprudente confiar en la competencia del lince, sin embargo, opciones escaseaban y mi reloj corría. En un par de horas me iría. _Tic tac Alicia_. La marcha nupcial seguía sonando.

“Creo que estoy adelantado” Aquellas palabras fueron musitadas con una sonrisa orgullosa y una mirada altanera “El proveedor de esa mierda es un omega al que le pagaron, un novato que entró a trabajar al burdel el mes pasado, no parece saber mucho” Acomodé mis manos debajo de mi mentón, vislumbrando aquel repugnante ambiente. Una subasta de carne “¿Asqueroso cierto?”

“¿Eh?” Los ojos del omega se enfocaron en los míos. Fue lento y eléctrico.

“Eso es lo que parecía que estabas pensando” Un mechón fue acomodado detrás de su oreja “Poner a las personas en un menú como si fuesen comida es realmente asqueroso” Sus hombros se encogieron de manera relajada, no obstante, relajada era la última palabra que utilizaría para definir su voz “Bueno, somos el género inferior, no es como si nos esperase algo mejor” Aquellas frases parecieron dolerle “Al menos tú tienes al lince para que te cuide” Reí, de manera amarga y lenta.

“No lo tengo” Me abracé a mí mismo. Un corazón se había quebrado dentro de esa habitación “Ash ha decidido comprometerse con alguien más” El rostro de Yut-Lung Lee fue pura incertidumbre, la mandíbula se le cayó descompuesta, una canción diferente comenzó a sonar en la orquesta, las risas y los coqueteos se escucharon a lo lejos. Una marcha nupcial.

“¿Quién es la afortunada?” Un escalofrío recorrió cada músculo de mi cuerpo al recordar a los dos alfas encerrados en aquella habitación. Una masacre. Una carnicería.

“Fox” Musite “La hija del coronel Fox” Los dedos del más delicado fueron apoyados debajo de su rostro, una sonrisa cínica fue trazada. Tan hermosa que me heló la sangre.

“Es una familia bastante adinerada, no me extraña que eso pasará” Aquellas palabras no fueron un cálido consuelo. Tampoco trataron de serlo.

“¿La conoces?” Él se limitó a asentir “¿Cómo es ella?” Al morderse el labio se corrió el escarlata.

“Es una omega ejemplar, buena en las labores domésticas, joven, hermosa, es inteligente, es de las más cotizadas en la alta sociedad” Sonreí, sabiendo que no había existido una competencia en primer lugar, ni siquiera era digno de participar “Es toda una joya” Solo era un beta.

“Ya veo” Pero lo quería. ¿Lo quería? No. Yo no quería a aquel estúpido alfa.

“Pero si me preguntas a mí” Yo no lo quería “Creo que tú eres una mucho mejor opción” Yo estaba enamorado de Ash.

Mi vida recobró sentido en aquel pensamiento; fue como si mi mente se reconectara en un _click clack_. Aquel incesante dolor en el corazón era porque estaba enamorado. No por enfermedad, no por miedo, no por ser un reemplazo, era porque no podría verlo. Y decir adiós. No quería que el adiós fuese una opción para empezar. No quería dejarlo. Aunque no fuese su amante, aunque no estuviese a su lado, no importaba mientras tuviese la certeza de que él estaría bien, no obstante, con Golzine y ese compromiso él no lo estaría, ¡Jamás podría estar bien! No podía renunciar a Ash Lynx. No esta noche. Un grito; desgarrador, agudo y lento, fue lo que rompió el ambiente. Yut-Lung me agarró de la muñeca para correr hacia la habitación de al lado, una multitud se había formado alrededor, mis zapatos se mancharon de sangre al ingresar. Roja y pegajosa, el cuarto olía a muerte.

“¡Ella mató al senador!” Habían dos cadáveres en aquel lugar. Una mujer omega con una puñalada en el corazón y un alfa con el traje teñido en sangre seca. Los demás trabajadores se encontraban llorando desconsolados.

“Ella lo mató y después se suicidó, yo lo vi” Al no poder sostenerse aquella mujer se dejó caer, tenía los tacones rotos y el vestido rasgado “Ella no era así, estaba actuando extraño” En el suelo había un pequeño sobre con polvo blanco, me agaché para tomarlo.

“¿Suicidio?” Fue lo que musito a mi lado Yut-Lung Lee “Y esa mierda otra vez” Su atención se había enfocado en el paquete entre mis manos “Esto es extraño”

“¿No fueron suicidios las muertes de los demás omegas?” Mi pregunta fue torpe e impertinente, estaba embelesado con aquel empaque.

“A la policía no le importó lo suficiente para investigar” Aquello fue un gruñido indignado “Pero es raro” No lo culpe “¿Por qué matarse de manera tan violenta?, ¿Por qué solo ocurre con omegas?” Él se mordió el labio, repasando aquella grotesca imagen en el cuarto con una impresionante seriedad “Hay algo extraño” Fue lo que murmullo “Tengo un muy mal presentimiento”

“Tú eres experto en química ¿Cierto?” Su mirada fue desconfiada y altiva.

“En venenos para ser exactos” Le entregué aquel paquete con la droga, cerrando su mano en un puño. Sus ojos brillaron mientras los gritos se acrecentaban en el trasfondo y el charco de sangre se colaba hacia el pasillo “¿Por qué?” Jessica llegó para evacuar la habitación.

“Creo que eres el más indicado para descubrir qué es esto” Él me sonrió, de manera cálida y sincera.

“Bien, tomaré esa confianza” Una mano fue acomodada sobre mi hombro “Deja que te lleve a casa” Con esas palabras lo seguí hacia su auto sin protestar.

En el camino Yut-Lung me explicó varias cosas que había averiguado en sus visitas esporádicas hacia el burdel, él me aseguró que llegaría a examinar aquella sustancia y me ofreció un lugar para quedarme en caso de no querer regresar a Japón. Tenía un nudo en el pecho y un incómodo burbujeó dentro del estómago. Era tan egoísta, pero no me quería separar de él. Al llegar un bolso sobre las escaleras fue todo lo que me recibió, Shorter y Bones me regalaron una mirada amarga y triste, los ojos del omega se encontraban rojos e hinchados. Suspiré, tomando aquella maleta, dispuesto a salir. Con toda la pandilla de Ash tocando una marcha fúnebre mientras el nombrado se mantenía oculto. Lo correcto era irse y escuchar, no obstante, yo lo quería. No, no era verdad. No lo quería, yo estaba enamorado de ese alfa, y si era momento de escuchar un _adiós_ , necesitaba que fuese de sus labios. Así que en lugar de escapar subí esas densas y largas escaleras, bajo las miradas de sus hombres y los murmullos. Mi conejo blanco se había perdido y mi tiempo se había terminado.

La habitación del alfa estaba oscura, él se encontraba encima de la cama, revisando cajas con ostentosas joyas. El corazón me pesó. Me pesó la vida al ver un anillo de compromiso en una de ellas. Tomé un respiro, ingresando a la pieza, la atmósfera estaba tensa y sus ojos indiferentes. Ash era hermoso. Hermoso nada más.

_Hable ahora o callé para siempre._

“¿Aún no te has ido?” Sus palabras fueron crueles y vacías “Te dejé la maleta abajo para evitarte el subir y empacar” Me senté a su lado en el colchón, crujió, sus ojos lucían opacos y su frente tiesa, estaba gélida aquella habitación.

“¿Tan poco he significado para ti?” Mi mano se deslizó a su lado, fue doloroso el rechazo “¿Ni siquiera me quieres decir adiós?” El más alto desvió la mirada, enfocándola en aquellas cajas, tomando un anillo con un jade incrustado.

“Adiós” De palabras tristes y mentirosas.

“¿Es lo que realmente quieres?” Y aunque aquella conversación parecía un mal chiste repetido “¿Quieres que me vaya?” Aunque me herían sus palabras y aquel muro que él había puesto entre nosotros dos.

“Sí” Yo tenía una pértiga “Ya te lo dije, eres un beta inútil y solo me estorbas” Y prefería morir intentando atravesar aquella barrera antes de dejarlo solo.

“¿Sabes Ash? Siempre haces lo que quieres” Sus cejas se fruncieron ante mis palabras. Petulante “Todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos hicimos y fuimos lo que tú quisiste” Su boca se deformó de manera frustrada, lo escuché chasquear la lengua y suspirar. Su frente estaba tensa, mi mano se había deslizado entre las sabanas.

“Ni siquiera tienes idea de lo que estas hablando” Aquellas palabras se encontraron mezcladas con una sutil amenaza, pero ya no importaba.

_Hable ahora o callé para siempre._

“Quizás” Si le iba a decir adiós “Pero antes de irme quiero que sepas algo” Si este iba a ser el final entre nosotros dos “Estoy enamorado de ti” Sería uno sin arrepentimientos “Estoy enamorado de ti, Ash Lynx”

“¿Qué?” La boca del más alto se abrió dejando que el aire se escapase de la habitación, un intenso calor se anido sobre mis mejillas, el pecho me dolió, se me quebró.

“Sí, yo” Sus ojos eran grandes y brillantes, profundos, hipnotizantes, su mano se aferró a la mía “No sé porque tenías que ser tú cuando eres un alfa insoportable” Musite, su expresión no cambió, su aliento sobre mi boca “Pero me gustas”

“Eiji” Aparté nuestros dedos, levantándome de la cama.

“Al menos te lo dije antes de que estuvieras comprometido” Mi voz se escuchó decepcionada y desgarrada. Lo estaba “Ahora me iré, no te preocupes, era todo lo que te quería decir” Sin embargo, su mano se había aferrado a mi muñeca. Y él lucía tan pequeño.

El rostro de Ash se había convertido en un poema; él fue incapaz de responder, con los labios húmedos y abiertos, con la respiración perdida, con los ojos brillantes y relucientes, con el ceño vacilando entre la frustración y la esperanza. Mis pómulos estaban ardiendo y mi corazón era un desastre, él me soltó para encerrar su rostro entre sus manos antes de arrojar un grito de colera e irritación.

“Tú eres quien siempre hace lo que quiere” Aquel alarido fue una queja “Yo tenía todo listo para seguir con este compromiso y tú” Sus facciones parecían frenéticas y exaltadas, nuestras miradas no se pudieron soltar más, el aire estaba caliente y había un intenso palpitar “¿Por qué tenías que confesarte? Yo estaba bien” Me senté sobre la cama, él se dejó caer, con el rostro escondido entre mis piernas y mis dedos enredados en sus cabellos.

“Oye” Él estaba temblando, sus manos se habían aferrado a mis muslos con fuerza.

“Siempre eres así y lo odio” Cuando él fue quien me apartó. Con una maleta a los pies de las escaleras y un frío e inexistente _adiós._

“¿Por qué eres tú quien está siendo consolado?” La dulzura de un primer amor era amarga y venenosa “El rechazado soy yo” Mis dedos se deslizaron entre sus cabellos. Era una mentira linda e inofensiva. Tan inofensiva que _algo_ murió en mi interior.

“Porque sin importar lo que haga tú sigues aquí y no te entiendo Eiji” Su voz se quebró, sus piernas tiritaron de la frustración “¡No te entiendo para nada!” Mi palma sobre su nuca, sonreí “Eres estúpido e impulsivo, y nunca me escuchas, solo” Si este era el adiós “¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?” Si este era nuestro punto final.

“Nada” Daría un último salto con mi garrocha.

“No entiendo” _Hable ahora._

“No quiero absolutamente nada de ti, Ash” _O callé para siempre._ Su rostro se levantó para encontrarse con el mío, cerca, la desdicha era lo que adornaba esas facciones, el dolor lo que se había pintado sobre sus ojos.

“¿Entonces por qué?” Con mis manos acuné su rostro. Aquel hombre había sufrido mucho, habían abusado tanto de él que había olvidado la existencia de la bondad. Y eso “¿Por qué eres así conmigo?” Que él caminará sin paraguas en esta tormenta invernal.

“Porque te amo” Me rompía el corazón “Y cuando amas a alguien quieres darle todo lo que tienes, aunque no sea suficiente” Acomodé su cabello detrás de su oreja, sus ojos fueron _tanto_ “No por eso quieres dejar de tratar” No existían las palabras para describir lo hermosos que fueron sus ojos en esa mirada. Una primera. Una sin ese muro.

“¿Qué pasará si no te puedo proteger?” Las excusas de aquel alfa fueron pequeñas y trémulas “¿Qué pasará si sales herido por mi culpa?”

“Es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a correr” Frustración fue lo que expresaron sus cejas, su mandíbula se tensó, sin embargo, su mano se había entrelazado con la mía, él se sentó a mi altura, el aire estaba tensó en aquella habitación. Ya no había duda alguna.

“Tú no escuchaste nada de lo que te dije” Lo amaba “¿No es así?” Aquella máscara de seriedad fue imposible de ser sostenida “Te he dicho incontables veces que estoy maldito y tú sigues insistiendo” Aunque su rostro fue tosco y serio al expresar aquello, su mano se encontraba temblorosa y sudada. Nerviosa. Había un palpitar delator debajo de la cama.

“Te lo preguntaré una última vez” Mis dos palmas sobre las suyas, los reflejos de la tarde entre sus pestañas, un roce dulce y eléctrico “¿Quieres que me vaya?” La estática tenía un sabor adictivo entre nosotros dos.

“¿Es enserio?”

“Respetaré la respuesta que me des” Fui incapaz de mantener el tacto entre nosotros “Solo necesito que seas sincero” No tenía nada más que ofrecer; era un beta, carente de belleza, inteligencia, músculo o cualquiera otra habilidad.

“Bien” Era un beta, inútil y en oferta, común y corriente.

“Ash” No obstante, estaba enamorado “¿Quieres que me vaya?” Y era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa en nombre de aquel amor. Sus labios se separaron para volverse a juntar, las palabras fueron imposibles de escapar. Necesitaba de una respuesta, no obstante, esta jamás me fue entregada, y quemó. Temía aceptarlo y no quería saberlo. No quería que este fuese un triste y silencioso _adiós_ , sin embargo, las cartas estaban entre sus manos.

“Eiji” Cuando levanté mi rostro el mundo se detuvo a mi alrededor.

Sus manos entre mis mejillas, sus labios sobre los míos. Cerré los ojos, dejando que él me besara, de manera lenta y temerosa. Mis dedos se enlazaron en el cuello de su camisa, la atmósfera fue estática y electricidad entre nosotros dos, él se inclinó cerca, sus labios estaban cálidos y húmedos, eran del sabor de la adicción y el veneno, sus palmas sobre mi cintura, el sonido de los resortes de la cama. El aire fue caliente y había un intenso palpitar entre mi cabeza y mi pecho, un cosquilleo en cada poro de mi piel y chispas en mi sangre. Fue un beso largo, fue el primer beso de los dos. Podía escuchar su corazón retumbando sobre mi oreja mientras algo peligroso despertaba en aquel delicado tacto. El amor era tóxico y adictivo, era dulce y tan destructivo. Cuando me aparté, Ash mantuvo nuestras frentes y nuestras manos juntas. De esos ojos jamás me pude liberar. Era esclavo.

“Si luego de tantas advertencias no estás dispuesto a escuchar, lo mejor será que te quedes a mi lado, en ese caso” Sonreí, con nuestras narices rozándose, con sus pestañas aleteando sobre mi rostro.

“¿No lo puedes decir un poco más romántico?” Él rodó los ojos, mis nudillos sobre sus labios. Un beso me fue entregado.

“Eiji Okumura” Asentí, de manera torpe y nerviosa “Quédate a mi lado” Tenía mi corazón entre las manos “Por favor” Ash me lo robó.

“Siempre que me quieras a tu lado” Su aliento sobre mi cara, saboreé los nervios y la estática “Ahí permaneceré” Ash sonrió, de manera linda y genuina antes de que otro beso fuese compartido en aquella habitación. Uno de muchos más.

Y aunque no creía en milagros y era un experto en mentiras y despedidas. Aquel milagro que necesitaba llegó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adivinen para cuando tenemos la siguiente actualización. Para el 14 de febrero, así que haganse una idea del capítulo, ya es momento que estos dos pasen un poco de tiempo de calidad. El drama puede esperar.  
> Muchisimas gracias a quien se tomó el tiempo de leer!  
> Un abrazo y nos vemos el 14.


	10. Capítulo 9.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola mis preciosos lectores! Bueno es día de san valentín en algún lugar del mundo, así que no es trampa que lo este subiendo antes.  
> Entre datos que a nadie, absolutamente nadie le importan, yo era de las personas que armaban todo un show por el 14 de febrero, hasta que conseguí pareja y entendí que el 14 de febrero es solo para shippear, so acá me tienen.  
> El capítulo de hoy lo narra Ash.  
> Espero que les guste.  
> Mil gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer!

_¿Podrías encontrar una forma de decepcionarme lentamente?_

Alguna vez fui un hombre de gracia y dignidad, un alfa, temido y respetado, con la cabeza helada y un imperio que destruir. La mañana era fría en mi reino, lo podía sentir desvanecerse. Eiji Okumura era la razón, esas torpes palabras; imprudentes y estúpidas, me debían de ser indiferentes, no obstante, mi corazón nunca había latido con tanta intensidad como cuando él me las regaló. Y ahora se sentía como un carnaval de caos. No podía dejar de pensar en él, en la sensación de sus labios entre los míos, en aquel embriagador aroma que desprendía su piel, cuando era un chiste, él era un beta. Pero nada de eso me impidió caer. Me cubrí el rostro con las manos, estirando mis ojeras, frustrado. Me estaba arrojando a las llamas en vano. Convertido en cenizas y polvo de estrellas.

“Si te sigues moviendo quedarás feo” Shorter me tenía sentado en su habitación, con sus manos entre una peineta y mi cabello, su cama era dura e incómoda “Deberías estar más emocionado, es tu primera cita” El rostro me ardió y las manos me hormiguearon al escuchar aquellas palabras. Cita. No. Claro que no lo era.

“No es una cita” Era bueno vendiendo mentiras; las promocionaba y las enseñaba “Solo lo llevaré a la biblioteca a investigar conmigo” No obstante, ese chico japones parecía poder leer entre cada una de ellas “Eiji fue quien insistió” Y yo, mierda, ¿Yo qué? Mi corazón estaba palpitando de manera estruendosa dentro de mi pecho. Estaba enfermo. Moriría en aquella enfermedad.

“Si lo dices con esa cara no se escucha convincente” Mis cejas se fruncieron, mi frente se tensó “Te ves ansioso” Desastre era insuficiente para describir la situación.

“¡Él me frustra!” Me tiré el flequillo, tratando de contener un grito, Shorter gruñó, arrojando la peineta a mi lado sobre la cama “Eiji hace y dice cosas que tienen consecuencias para mí” El alfa se acomodó a mi lado en el colchón, la mañana estaba fría y la atmósfera tensa “Debe estar loco para querer quedarse con alguien como yo”

“¿Por qué te es tan difícil creerlo?” Una de sus piernas se había apoyado sobre la otra, su codo sobre su rodilla, su rostro encima de su palma. Me hundí en el colchón, me ahogaba en estas inútiles emociones “Todas las pandillas se quedaron contigo por voluntad” Tragué con dificultad, sus ojos fueron suaves y acusatorios debajo de esos gruesos lentes de sol.

“Es diferente” Todo lo era con él “Él dijo que estaba enamorado” Hubieron cosquillas dentro mi estómago al recordarlo. Mis manos estaban sudando, mi mente regresaba obsesiva y compulsivamente a él. A sus ojos, a sus manos con aquella mordida, a su cuello, a sus labios; ¿No eran tentadores aquellos labios? Eran lo suficiente para enloquecer a cualquier hombre. Y yo era un hombre estúpido e impulsivo. La risa de mi amigo me fastidió.

“Lo siento” Él cubrió su boca con sus palmas, la carcajada resonó por toda la habitación “Enserio no me quería reír, pero ¿Sabes qué clase de cara estas poniendo en estos momentos?” Bajé mi nuca al verme reflejado en sus lentes.

“¿Una convincente?” Él me revolvió los cabellos, aniquilando todo el trabajo que habíamos realizado aquella mañana.

“Una que dice que él te gusta también” Suspiré de manera cansada y pesada, me dejé caer sobre la cama de mi amigo, rebotando en el colchón “¿Por qué te esmeras tanto en negarlo?” Me encogí entre las sabanas, dándole la espalda. Era pequeño y vulnerable.

“Tú ya conoces todo lo que pasé con Dino” La atmósfera fue incómoda entre nosotros dos. Densa. La realidad era cruel “¿Cómo puedo responder a esas palabras si estoy tan usado? No soy más que la prostituta de Dino” El alfa se retiró los lentes, sus cejas se encontraban temblando a causa de la furia, sus ojos tiritando, su rostro rojo.

“¿Cómo puedes hablar así de ti Ash?” Aquella pregunta fue escupida con ira y desdén “Si tu pasado tuviera importancia para alguno de nosotros” Él se levantó de la cama, pude sentir al colchón hundirse para volverse a elevar “Ya no estaríamos aquí” Con las facciones deformadas a causa de la ira y el fracaso “Eiji tuvo muchas oportunidades para irse, tú hiciste lo imposible por alejarlo” Me encogí un poco más, sus pasos fueron todo lo que escuché dentro de aquel cuarto “Si él está esperándote allí abajo es por algo” Sus pasos y el estridente sonido de un portazo.

_“Porque te amo”_

Reí, ¿Cómo alguien podría amar a un hombre como yo? Si Eiji supiera por todo lo que había tenido que pasar, si él supiera cuantas personas me habían usado, si él entendiese tan solo la mitad. No era más que un inodoro de semen para aquel hombre. El vientre me burbujeó en asco, contuve una arcada, tenía los ojos hinchados, tenía un nudo en mi garganta. Me aferré a mis rodillas. Aquella imagen de alfa no era más que una sucia fachada. Repugnante. No había nadie a mi lado. No lo merecía, no obstante, esas imprudentes palabras me estaban atormentando. El sonido de la puerta volvió a captar mi atención, me senté, frustrado y despechado. Tenía la sangre ardiendo y temí romperme con aquellos recuerdos, pero regresaban, ¡Siempre lo hacían!

“¡Solo déjame en paz!” Sin embargo, en lugar de Shorter fue Eiji quien me buscó.

“Solo te quería preguntar si estabas listo” De alguna manera Eiji me encontraba cada vez que lo necesitaba “Shorter me dijo que estabas de malhumor” Él se sentó a mi lado, mi mano buscó la suya con desesperación, no obstante, temí tanto tocarla. La ensuciaría.

“No estoy de malhumor” Ni siquiera se lo tuve que pedir para que él sostuviese mi palma entre la suya “Pero si estoy listo” Su sonrisa fue electricidad en mi interior. No quería ser cortado o desechado por él. No lo soportaría.

“Vamos” Y eso me aterraba “Ash” Me convencía de que no lo necesitaba.

“¿Sí?” No obstante, era yo quien se había aferrado a él.

“Te ves guapo hoy” Y para él era tan fácil agitar mi corazón.

_Por favor decepcióname con lentitud._

Le extendí un casco antes de subirnos a mi motocicleta, sus manos se encontraban rodeando mi cintura, sus piernas entre las mías, su rostro sobre mi espalda. El viento fue agradable aquella mañana en la ciudad, con cada aumentar de velocidad, aquel beta se aferraba con un poco más de fuerza a mis hombros, podía sentir sus latidos a través de mi chaqueta, y aquella cercanía. Sonreí mientras conducía, era la primera vez que me sentía así de relajado, y el culpable era él. Quería alejarlo, no obstante, ¿Qué sería de mí sin él? Un desastre. Pero no, me seguiría diciendo que no me gustaba. Sí, me lo seguiría diciendo mientras apretaba el acelerador y tomaba el camino largo hacia la biblioteca. Era divertido estar con él.

Aquella biblioteca era mi rincón lejos del infierno, nunca había permitido que alguien me acompañara, no obstante, _algo_ había cambiado entre nosotros dos. Claro que algo había cambiado, él me había dicho que me amaba. A mí. A Ash Lynx. Quizás con él estaría bien. No, ¡No lo estaría! Me llevé la mano hacia el pecho, caminando entre los inmensos estantes del lugar, sacando algunos libros de química para concentrarme en mi trabajo, tomé asiento en un mesón alejado; era de madera, la silla era acolchada. El beta se recostó a mi lado, con su rostro entre sus manos, y sus manos sobre la mesa. Sus mejillas estaban hinchadas, reí. Él era lindo. Lindo para ser un beta.

“¿Me trajiste para verte leer libros?” Un manuscrito fue abierto, encendí la lámpara que tenía al frente para comenzar a leer.

“Tú fuiste quien me pidió venir” Él se quejó de manera silenciosa e infantil “Si estas aburrido puedes ir a la sección de mangas, eres japones después de todo” Sus cejas se habían arqueado de manera lenta y fastidiada, su frente estaba tensa.

“No soy un niño” Aquel gruñido no fue convincente.

“A veces lo pareces” Tenía una mano entre las páginas de aquel libro mientras la otra se encontraba entrelazada a la suya, sobre su regazo. Fue eléctrico, hacía calor dentro de la biblioteca. 

“¿Estas tratando de encontrar el compuesto de la droga?” Mis piernas se removieron nerviosas debajo del asiento, compostura fue lo que traté de mantener.

“Lo hago” Pero era tan difícil con aquel chico a mi lado. Era consciente de todo lo que él hacía. Peor. Todo lo que él hacía me parecía encantar. No podía dejar de mirarlo.

“Yo también lo estoy tratando de entender” Le acaricié la cabeza, con una expresión fría y desinteresada.

“Suerte con eso” Cuando él tenía mi corazón entre sus manos. Pero no era una cita.

“Voy a buscar mi propio libro para leer” Y él no me gustaba.

“Trata de que no tenga muchos dibujos” Él desapareció entre los estantes de la biblioteca.

No sabía como comportarme con él. Me estiré la cara, frustrado; intentando que las palabras entre los manuscritos cobrasen sentido, yo leía rápido y era hábil para pensar, no obstante, nada pude comprender encima de ese mesón. Entre mis propios delirios y lamentos, el tiempo se deslizó, se me escapó de los dedos sin que aquel chico regresara.

Me levanté, dejando aquellos libros sobre la mesa, cerré los ojos, aún podía percibir el aroma de Eiji dentro del lugar; dulce y tentador, mis piernas me guiaron hacia él. De manera obsesiva y nerviosa. Sonreí, él estaba en la sección de mangas. Relajé mis hombros adentrándome en el pasillo para volverme a tensar. Un alfa; joven e imponente, se encontraba hablando con el beta, de manera relajada y agradable. El pecho se me comprimió de manera dolorosa y lenta, traté de respirar, no obstante, no lo conseguí, la sangre me hirvió mientras mis manos se convertían en un puño. Y lo comprendí. Fue como un rayo golpeando cada parte de mi ser. Celos. Sí, aquellos eran celos. Unos oscuros y corrosivos. Corrí a su lado, acomodando mi brazo sobre su hombro, feromonas fue lo que liberé en aquella habitación. Tan infantil.

“Aquí estas cariño, te he estado buscando” El hombre pareció desconcertado al escuchar mis palabras “Veo que has hecho un amigo” El alfa retrocedió, ansioso. Aquellos ojos sobre mi Eiji me fastidiaron.

“No sabía que era tu pareja” Fue lo que balbuceó el alfa antes de desaparecer. Sonreí de manera orgullosa, Eiji tenía una de sus cejas levantas, su mueca fue de indignación.

“¿Cariño?” Sus brazos se cruzaron debajo de su pecho, fue un gesto lindo en él “No sabía que ahora nos llamábamos por apodos” Levanté mi brazo de sus hombros. Retrocedí.

“No lo hacemos, pero ese tipo parecía estarte molestando” Me aparté, solo para volverme a acercar. Era el otro polo de su imán. Estábamos condenados a regresar “Apestas a ese sujeto” Mi nariz se arrugó, el aroma era desagradable e intenso. Aquel hombre lo había hecho apropósito. Chasqueé la lengua.

“Solo me estaba preguntando sobre una serie que leo” Me acerqué a su cuello, el más bajo tiritó, pude sentir su respiración; húmeda y caliente, sobre mi oreja, mis dientes se deslizaron sobre su piel para morderlo “¿Ash?” Todo su rostro se había cubierto por un intenso rubor. Hubo un latido delator entre nosotros dos.

“De esa manera ya no tienes sus feromonas encima, te inyecté las mías” La mano del beta se encontraba cubriendo la marca que le había dejado; era morada y pequeña. Era fachada y no significaba nada. Se me hizo tan fácil. Fue peligroso. No podría detener mi caída.

“No deberías hacer eso” Él bajó el rostro, con una repentina y linda timidez “Sabes cómo me siento por ti, no hagas cosas imprudentes” Aquella vergüenza fue contagiosa. Ninguno fue capaz de sostener una mirada, teníamos las manos entrelazadas y el paso torpe, podía sentir mi corazón palpitar entre mi cabeza y nuestras palmas. Explotaría.

“Deberíamos ir por algo de comer” Había una agradable electricidad en el aire.

“Deberíamos” Con él.

Cerca de la biblioteca se había estacionado un carro que vendía hot dogs, me acerqué para comprar dos de ellos; de bastos ingredientes, recién hechos, se podía vislumbrar el vapor de las salchichas entre el pan, el aroma era agradable, me burbujeó el estómago. Eiji arrugó la nariz y chasqueó la lengua al recibir el suyo. Si esta fuese una cita lo habría llevado a un restaurante elegante, no obstante, no lo era. Era emperador de un reino de mierda, y debía de recordar mi lugar. No era más que un perro con un collar de jade. Nos acomodamos sobre las escaleras a los pies de la biblioteca. La brisa era agradable y fría, su cabello un desastre, habían pocas personas en el lugar. Cuando él le dio el primer mordisco al hot dog tosió, llevando sus manos hacia sus labios.

“Está demasiado picante” Él saco su lengua para enfriarla. Lindo. En un par de mordiscos acabé el mío. No, no lo era.

“¿La comida americana es demasiado para el beta japones?” Como si se hubiese visto desafiado por mis palabras, él devoró lo que quedaba de aquel almuerzo. Su expresión de desagrado fue evidente, sin embargo, él la trato de disimular. Apoyé mi rostro sobre mi palma, mirando cada uno de esos movimientos.

“Puedes burlarte pero lo que yo cocino es mucho mejor que esto” Su rostro fue poco convincente al estar cubierto por la indignación y el orgullo. Mis piernas se removieron de manera ansiosa a su lado.

“He probado tu comida y no estoy de acuerdo” Me cubrí la boca al haberme delatado, me mordí el labio, disimulando “Digo, a veces queda algo de eso en el refrigerador” Cuando era mentira y yo era quien les pedía a mis hombres que me la guardaran “Su sabor es malo” Una risa sarcástica fue lo que él pronunció, su rostro miró al otro lado.

“Pues a Bones le gusta” Mis ojos eran incapaces de dejarlo, de apartarme de él “Y yo le creo” Su rostro fue tan bonito bajo las luces del atardecer en la gran ciudad.

“A Bones le gusta todo lo que haces” Una pequeña y suave sonrisa fue lo que sus labios esbozaron; hubo electricidad “Alex se va a poner celoso si sigues así” Su atención regresó a las luces de mi escenario, su nuca fue acomodada entre sus rodillas, su flequillo se despeinó para caer de forma despreocupada sobre su frente. Sus ojos. Tragué, nuestras manos estaban cerca, casi las podía sentir juntas, no obstante, coraje era el que me faltaba para tomarla.

“Creo que a Bones le gusta tener la compañía de otro omega” Aquellos centímetros de distancia se sintieron como kilómetros bajo esas tristes palabras “Después de todo, tus hombres son alfas” Tenía el pecho pesado y una desagradable sensación en todo el cuerpo. Si él se iba.

“Creo que le gustas porque eres tú” Si Eiji me iba a dejar me sentiría tan solo “No creo que le importe que seas un beta” Un poco de simpatía era lo que necesitaba. Y si él se iba a ir.

“Tienes razón” Que al menos me decepcionara con lentitud.

_No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes._

_No. Más bien, supiste que lo tenías pero nunca pensaste que lo perderías_. Y yo casi lo pierdo a él. Cualquier otra persona con una pizca de cordura habría huido o se habría dejado sobornar por Dino Golzine, sin embargo, él no lo hizo. Había colocado un gigantesco y extenso muro de odio y recelo a mi alrededor, y aquel chico lo había saltado para extenderme la mano, él solo había llegado para convertirme en un desastre con dos simples palabras que no merecía. _Estoy enamorado_. Y ahora yo. Por su culpa estaba empezando a creer que tal vez las merecía. Que era correcto recibir aquel amor. Pero no lo era. Si Eiji supiera, si él tan solo entendiera lo asqueroso que soy. Usado, vendido, escupido y pisoteado. Basura. Me encogí entre mis piernas. Lo perdería. Él se iría y yo lo vería desvanecerse una fría mañana, desde los pasos de la cocina hasta la habitación, lo buscaría. Él me decepcionaría, con una dulce y cruel lentitud. Aquel beta me aterraba.

“Eiji” Sus ojos fueron profundos, brillantes y hermosos aquella tarde “Quiero saber un poco más de ti” Y aunque estaba aterrado de aquel beta, no podía hacer más que caer.

“¿De mí?” Sus mejillas se calentaron por culpa del verano, estábamos cerca.

“Sí” Podía sentir su aliento sobre mi rostro y la calidez de su cuerpo a través de mi chaqueta “Tú solo apareciste un día en mi cama, cuando Shorter me dijo que había conseguido a un omega” Cualquier persona con una pizca de cordura se habría enojado ante aquella situación, no obstante, él se rio.

“Es cierto” Y aquella risa fue tan linda que no la pude olvidar “Nos conocimos bajo circunstancias extrañas” Tomé su mano entre las mías, cada uno de mis poros fue golpeado por electricidad. El pecho me estaba cosquilleando, mis latidos resonaron hasta en mis zapatos y aquella sensación se estaba volviendo adictiva. Era peligroso. Sí, su compañía lo era.

“¿Entonces?” Me estaba volviendo impaciente y codicioso, pero ¿De qué?

“Un amigo me trajo a América para animarme” Lo encuentro, lo pierdo y aún no entiendo el por qué “Él estaba preocupado” La palma de Eiji se había tensado entre las mías, aquella suave y dulce expresión fue cubierta por nostalgia, dejé que el aire se escapará entre nosotros dos “Estaba muy deprimido allá” Aquella codicia palpitó dentro de mi cabeza, me aferré a él. Deseando más. Mucho más. Pero estaba mal.

“¿Por qué estabas deprimido?” Él me decepcionaría. Como todos los demás. Sí, él lo haría.

“Yo solía ser saltador de pértiga” Él me decepcionaría “Hace un par de meses me lesioné y tuve que asistir a rehabilitación” Con lentitud y dulzura “Para cuando estaba listo, me dio miedo volver a saltar” Con una cruel y mortal gentileza. Porque él me había regalado dos palabras.

“Ya veo” Dos palabras que no quería ni merecía. De lo único que era digno era de la soledad.

“¿Y tú Ash?” Eiji Okumura no era diferente, me lo repetiría y lo profesaría. Si él se iba a ir que al menos me decepcionara con lentitud.

“¿Yo que?” Aquella fue una tarde agradable dentro de sus ojos. Unos bonitos e ingenuos, unos que no me pertenecían a mí. No eran de mi mundo.

“Quiero que me cuentes algo de ti” Había tenido una vida de mierda insignificante, no era digna de ser narrada y era grotesca para ser recordada. Era basura, era asquerosa y era fachada. Pero era mía.

“No hay mucho que contar” Un puchero fue la infantil respuesta que él me entregó.

“¿Realmente no lo hay?” Aquella pregunta no fue para mí “¿Familia?, ¿Cumpleaños?, ¿Amantes?, ¿Nada?” Tenía el cuerpo cansado y amargura impregnada en cada vena de mi piel, la atmósfera se había puesto pesada e incómoda.

“Tuve un hermano mayor” Aquella confesión escapó sin mi consentimiento “Lo quise mucho, él me cuido cuando era un niño hasta que se fue” No pude hablar más. Eiji lo pareció comprender, su brazo rodeó mis hombros, me acercó a él. Eiji siempre me entendía antes de que yo lo hiciera. Cuando no había hecho nada para merecerlo.

“Cuando estés listo para hablar de eso” Sus palabras fueron un cálido aliento sobre mi frente, fueron alivio “Seguiré aquí” ¿Realmente estaba bien? No. No lo estaba. Era ridículo pensar que alguien me aceptaría cuando mi nombre era sinónimo de problemas y mi fachada una sucia mentira. 

“Y nunca tuve un amante, así que no hay mucho que contar” El más bajo se tensó, él colocó su mano debajo de su mentón, enfocando su mirada entre las calles de la ciudad, el día era tranquilo y el ambiente ligero.

“Ahora que lo pienso” Su expresión no cambió en aquel balbuceo “A mí nunca me había gustado nadie” Mi rostro ardió cuando nuestros ojos se volvieron a encontrar; fueron chispas y tensión, fueron calidez y veneno “Supongo que eso te convierte en mi primer amor” La vida y el tiempo me fueron robados por aquel beta japones. Me toqué el pecho, encontrándolo vacío, lo miré a él, mi corazón estaba entre sus manos. Era pequeño y estaba quebrado.

“No digas idioteces” No obstante, él lo atesoró. Eiji sostuvo mi corazón como si fuese valioso e importante.

“No lo son” Eiji me sostuvo como si esas palabras de amor fuesen verdad “Uno no escoge de quien se enamora” Aunque él trato de mantener la compostura, el tiritar entre sus labios y el melancólico brillo dentro de sus ojos “Solo pasa” Lo delataron “Y es doloroso, pero harías cualquier cosa por la otra persona” Reí, aquel beta era infantil e ingenuo. Me molestaba.

“¿Estás diciendo que harías cualquier cosa por mí?” Él era imprudente con sus mentiras e irresponsable con sus engaños “¿Aunque eso implique meterte en el mundo de la mafia?, ¿Aunque eso implique que tú mismo tendrías que enfrentar a Golzine?” Era doloroso tener que escuchar las bonitas e hipócritas palabras de aquel chico, sin embargo.

“Lo haría” Fue mucho más doloroso tener que aceptar que él me decía la verdad.

“Eres estúpido” Fue lo que gruñí.

Y no lo entendía, ¡No lo entendía para nada! No merecía aquellas palabras ni aquellos sentimientos, no había hecho absolutamente nada por él. Dejé que lo lastimaran, dejé que un alfa lo mordiera, lo amenacé y le escupí con desdén para que se fuera. Lo alejé con todo lo que tenía, no obstante, él siempre regresaba, y la peor parte de ese regreso era que lo esperaba. Temía que un día él no hiciera. Que no volviera a mis brazos. ¿Qué pasaría si lo aceptaba? ¿Qué pasaría si le creía? ¿Qué pasaría si él se enteraba de quien era? Si él me dejaba no lo podría soportar. Tenía un muro viejo y en decadencia siendo sostenido por dos manos manchadas y heridas. No soportaría más presión. Y él se iría. Sí, ¡Él lo haría!, no obstante, al caminar por las calles de la ciudad con nuestras manos unidas, deseé que él jamás lo hiciera. Mierda, lo necesitaba. Perdería la cabeza por culpa de él.

“Eiji” Su nombre fue todo lo que pude pronunciar en aquella alienada ciudad, la noche se estaba haciendo presente y ya habíamos caminado demasiado lejos, había música haciendo eco.

“¿Sí?” Su sonrisa removió algo en mi interior, lo llenó para que revitalizará mi cuerpo y lo llenase de una caliente y agradable sensación.

_Eiji Okumura._

_¿Podrías encontrar una forma de decepcionarme lentamente?_

“Ya deberíamos volver” No soportaría que él me dejase caer con rapidez, me encontraba arriba. Muy arriba por su culpa. Y si él se iba a ir.

“Solo un poco más” Que no se fuera jamás. Me había acostumbrado a tenerlo entre mis brazos, al aroma de su cuerpo, a aquella sonrisa nerviosa y tonta, a sus ojos, a sus consuelos. Me había acostumbrado a él “Es un festival callejero” Nuestros pasos se detuvieron al chocar con una multitud.

Habían puestos con juegos baratos y luces irrumpiendo en el denso manto de la oscuridad, una banda se encontraba sobre un escenario improvisado; rodeada de gritos y de personas bailando. Aroma a comida grasosa, a dulces, la estruendosa voz de los vendedores ambulantes junto con el solo de una guitarra eléctrica. Nos detuvimos, nuestras manos aún se encontraban juntas, los nervios a la flor de mi piel, Eiji estaba mirando a aquellos músicos, con una bonita y delicada sonrisa entre sus labios. Aterradora era la idea de no poder protegerla y convertirse en la causa de que ésta se esfumase. Espantoso. Sobre su palma aún se encontraban vestigios de los dientes de aquel alfa, en su mente aquella masacre a causa de una droga desconocida, y aún así, jodidos en mi maldición, él era capaz de sonreír de esa manera y decirme que yo le gustaba. Sin pedirme nada. Absolutamente Nada. Y no lo entendía. No lo entendía para nada. Mi corazón estaba enfermo, parecía afiebrado.

“Nunca había venido a uno de estos festivales” Las luces de aquel escenario iluminaron desde la punta de sus cabellos hasta sus pestañas. Él era hermoso. Tenía unos repentinos nervios agitando mi corazón.

“Yo tampoco” Gracias a los brutos movimientos de la multitud, Eiji se tropezó, lo acerqué, mi palma se había acomodado sobre su cintura “Nunca había tenido una cita” Fue muy tarde cuando me percaté del peso de mis palabras, él ya tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción y altanería sobre su cara.

“Dijiste que no era una cita” Ni siquiera se molestó en disimular “Si lo hubiera sabido me hubiera arreglado un poco más” Pero esa era una de las miles de cosas que me gustaban de él. Una parte de mí quería confiar en él.

“Te ves lindo así” La otra parte sabía que era muy tarde y ya me había entregado. Sus facciones se vieron cubiertas por la sorpresa, sus labios se abrieron dejando que el aliento se esfumase con la brisa, había un lindo sonrojo entre sus mejillas. Hacía calor.

“Hoy estas extrañamente agradable” No quise apartar mis manos de él. No pude.

“Supongo que estoy tratando de crear un buen ambiente” Él acomodó su nuca sobre mi hombro, pude sentir mis piernas tiritar ante tan gentil y dulce tacto. Él era extraño. Él me había convertido en un desastre.

“Entonces” Su otra mano se acomodó sobre mi espalda, cerrando aquel abrazo “Yo también lo hare” Amar era un sentimiento complicado. No era para todos. No era para mí.

“Bien” No obstante, aquella noche “Eiji” Por solo un instante.

“¿Sí?” Por solo una eternidad.

“Gracias” Me permití pensar que podía amarlo a él.

“¿Gracias por qué?” Habían tantas razones para agradecerle a aquella persona, las gracias nunca serían suficientes para expresarle lo mucho que él significaba. Gracias era una palabra vacía y bonita, no arreglaría nada, ni le transmitiría una tormentosa realidad.

“Por acompañarme hoy” Pero quise decirla. Aunque no cambiaría nada entre nosotros dos. Quise que él la escuchara.

“¿Qué es esto?” Su voz escapó ansiosa, con esa cara él me dijo lo mucho que yo le gustaba “A veces puedes ser lindo” Y con la mía temí ser descubierto. Él se rio, enfocando su atención sobre los hombres en el escenario. Quien era lindo era él.

Aquella noche experimenté cosas que pensé que nunca podría vivir. Dos canciones se convirtieron en diez, conversaciones pequeñas y sin importancia fueron intercambiadas bajo las cuerdas de la guitarra y las dulces palabras del vocalista, él se mantuvo aferrado a mi brazo, la cercanía de su cuerpo fue adictiva y mortal. Había un latido delator entre nosotros dos. No era de él. Cuando las doces campanadas sonaron, regresamos a mi motocicleta, él se colocó de manera obediente el casco antes de aferrarse a mi espalda. El viento fue agradable sobre mi cara, la ciudad pretendió ser hermosa al estar oculta por la noche. Y aunque Eiji era un beta, uno simple y común, su aroma era el que más me gustaba. Sus manos se encontraban sobre mi corazón mientras pisaba el acelerador. Cuando regresamos a aquella casona fue difícil sostener una mirada con él, él parecía estar esperando algo, tenía las piernas débiles y la garganta seca. Reí, estaba ansioso.

“Yo tengo que regresar a trabajar ahora” Hubo un atisbo de decepción en los ojos de Eiji al escuchar mis palabras “Tú puedes irte a dormir” Tenía la voz torpe y parecía estar gateando en el romance.

“Supongo que eso es lo que haré” Tenía un temblor dentro del pecho y un aleteo en el estómago.

“Bien” Su cercanía me quiso hacer huir para no mirar hacia atrás “Entonces ve” No obstante, él se acercó, Eiji se levantó en la punta de sus pies, sus manos rodearon mi cuello para que un beso me fuese robado. Fue un tacto dulce y superficial, fue apenas un roce. Pero con un roce me hundí en la locura. Mi rostro había comenzado a arder.

“Las citas deben terminar con un beso” Él se cubrió la boca con el antebrazo, sus mejillas fueron escarlata y sus facciones vergüenza “Ahora me voy” Pero mi mano sobre su muñeca se lo impidió. Lo detendría mil veces más.

“Si me vas a besar” Mis palmas se encontraban entre sus mejillas; eran suaves y estaban calientes “Hazlo bien” Y con aquellas palabras me condené.

Los labios de Eiji eran suaves, dulces y adictivos, estreché su cuerpo con fuerza entre mis brazos, cerca, todo Ash Lynx se encontraba temblando por culpa de aquel beta. Fue una sensación que arremetió contra mi pecho, fue hambre, fue locura, fue un palpitar. Quise más. Metí mi lengua dentro de su boca, él se sobresaltó, sin embargo, sus brazos entre mi cuello me dieron permiso para continuar. Y aquel beso fue tanto. Fue dulce, fue húmedo, fue caliente, fueron chispas, pude sentir electricidad corriendo entre mis venas para destruir mi corazón. Estaba embriagado en aquel beso, su sabor, su aroma, su tacto, fue mucho para soportar. Al separarnos reímos de manera nerviosa y torpe. Eiji tenía palabras valientes y confiadas, no obstante, tampoco parecía saber mucho acerca del amor. Ah, cierto, él había dicho que yo era el primero.

_Su primer amor._

“Te espero arriba” Una tonta sonrisa fue mi respuesta, no pude despegar mi mirada de Eiji mientras él se incorporaba dentro de mi hogar. La noche estaba caliente y yo era un desastre. Un suspiro bobo fue lo que escapó.

“Parece que tu cita fue bien” Ni siquiera supe cuando Shorter había llegado, ni siquiera me importo aquella altanera expresión “Que bueno que no te gusta Eiji” Aquella noche fue feliz. Completamente feliz a su lado.

“Yo” El de cabellos negros me regresó una pequeña y linda sonrisa antes de desaparecer hacia el segundo piso “Creo que me gusta un poco” El alfa rio, de manera estruendosa y molesta.

“Deberías ver la clase de expresión que tienes en estos momentos, así te darías cuenta de lo ridículas que se escuchan tus palabras” Aquello fue lo que él declaró antes de arrastrarme hacia una reunión.

Por el intenso palpitar de mi corazón y las dulces cosquillas que me habían dejado sus labios, supe que decir que él me gustaba un poco era una mentira descarada. Eiji me gustaba, y si aquel gustar fracasaba, al menos me decepcionaría lentamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que quedo claro, pero si la palabra redundancia fuera una persona, esa sería yo, así que: Con todo el pasado que tiene Ash es obvio que esta medio asustado de entregarse a Eiji, por dos razones, primero porque tiene miedo de que su betita salga herido por su culpa, segundo, tiene miedo de que Eiji se entere de su pasado y sienta repulsión, así que coloca barreras, pero estas ya no funcionan con Eiji. Así que tendremos mucha intimidad entre estos dos. Porque ustedes lo pidieron y yo leo cada comentario siempre XD  
> Eso, ojala les haya gustado.  
> Eternamente agradecida de quienes se toman el tiempo para leer.  
> Un abrazo <3


	11. Capítulo 10.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola mis bonitos lectores!  
> Les traigo la actualización semanal.  
> El capítulo de hoy sigue con Ash.  
> Espero que les guste y mil gracias por leer.

_No diré ni una sola palabra._

El frío de la mañana se había colado por la ventana de mi estudio, tenía los músculos tensos, la espalda adolorida, la mente confundida y trasmutada a caos. Mis yemas entre las páginas de los libros eran un doloroso fuego que solo cenizas dejaban, mis piernas se habían adormilado en aquel escritorio, mi cabeza estaba siendo sostenida por mi palma, y mis ojeras habían empezado a pesar cual plomo. Debía encontrar el compuesto de aquella droga, mis hombres estaban muriendo, el territorio estaba en peligro, mi poder estaba en duda, cuando yo era emperador. Me estaba ahogando entre esos densos sentimientos de impotencia, mi mano sobre mi pecho se convirtió en un puño; fuerte y carente de aire. No pude respirar dentro de esa habitación. Ellos me encontrarían. Ellos me matarían. Ellos lo encontrarían a él. Un par de delgados brazos colgaron sobre mi pecho, protegiéndome en un abrazo. Aquella punzante y asfixiante sensación se esfumó al cerrar los ojos y sentir su dulce aroma entre mis pulmones y la calidez de su piel. Moría en las olas del pasado para ser revivido por una deslumbrante sonrisa. Eiji.

“Te ves estresado” Su mentón se había acomodado sobre mi cabeza, mis manos se aferraron al agarre en que se habían convertido las suyas “Llevas dos días trabajando en esto” Tenía un estridente palpitar entre mis pensamientos y su voz. Uno mortal.

“El número de víctimas ha aumentado” Sus palmas se deslizaron sobre mis hombros hasta separarse de mi piel. Quemó “Nos quedamos sin tiempo” Él tomó asiento a mi lado en el escritorio, enfocando su atención en aquellos densos libros. Tenía las piernas temblorosas y la garganta repleta de ansiedad.

“Ash” Me sentí tan nervioso al escuchar mi nombre siendo pronunciado por aquellos labios mientras un par de intensos y resplandecientes ojos me miraban “No tienes que actuar como si estuvieras solo en esto” Su mano se deslizó entre páginas en blanco y notas inútiles “No lo estas” No la tomé.

“¿Quién me va a ayudar?” Éramos tragedia y sabíamos cómo terminaríamos “¿Tú?, ¿Un beta simplón?” No lo debía empezar. Él se iría.

“Pues sí” Él se iría y yo quedaría sin nada por detrás. Solo cenizas “Tengo mis propios métodos” Él se aferró a mi mano aunque yo lo traté de alejar. Creí que me rompería en aquel tacto “Confía más en mí” Quizás lo haría. Tal vez me quebraría entre esas suaves y pequeñas manos.

“Tienes demasiada confianza para no tener nada con que respaldarte” Al ver aquella mirada enamorada supe que lo haría. Él me rompería. Era vulnerable.

“Alguno de nosotros dos debe tenerla” Mis dedos se entrelazaron a los suyos. Tragué con dificultad, tenía el rostro caliente, el aire se sentía pesado y había un molesto cosquilleo en cada músculo de mi cuerpo. Me habían envenenado “Si tienes hambre te he preparado algo de natto” Reí. A veces él era tan impredecible.

“¿Me estas tratando de intoxicar?” Su ceño fruncido fue hermoso entre los rayos de la mañana “Le quitaras el trabajo a los sujetos que nos están atacando” Él se cruzó los brazos sobre el vientre, sus cejas se habían arqueado y sus mejillas inflado. Él era infantil. Él era lindo.

“Si ellos te quisieran atrapar de verdad, usarían calabazas” El rostro me calcinó al escuchar eso, una sonrisa altiva fue la respuesta de aquel beta, tenía la mente convertida en un lio “Me lo dijiste un día que te emborrachaste” Él se acercó a mí. Con esa expresión “Nunca pensé que el lince de Nueva York tuviese un lado tan lindo” Una que hacía latir con tanta fuerza mi corazón que temí que éste saltara de mi pecho. Apreté sus mejillas.

“Esa historia es un secreto” Hubieron chispas entre la mirada que intercambiamos bajo aquella brisa invernal. Su aliento estaba tibio y húmedo sobre mi boca, hubo una respiración nerviosa compartida, sus mejillas se habían ruborizado. Él era seductor. Tenía el pecho tan caliente que los sentimientos se me habían derretido hasta gotear. Caí por él.

“De todas formas” Al tenerlo cerca, al estarlo tocando “Me lo contaste solo a mí” Al ver aquella mirada repleta de un amor que no merecía y una devoción que perdería.

“Eiji” Olvidé el control de mis propios sentimientos “¿Puedo besarte?” Él se mordió el labio, sus ojos fueron brillantes y deseosos, él se acercó, mis dedos se deslizaron por su mentón. El tacto fue adictivo y letal. Fue tanto que necesité de más. Mucho más. Moriría por culpa de aquel beta.

“Puedes besarme, Ash” Y en esas palabras me ahogué.

Los labios de Eiji fueron dulces, cálidos y suaves. Con movimientos lentos y delicados lo probé, él se levantó de su silla para quebrar la distancia. Mis dedos se habían enredado entre sus cabellos, mi corazón palpitó con tanta fuerza y velocidad que lo sentí trepidar en mi garganta, hubo estática y electricidad entre nosotros dos. Su sabor era adición. Su sensación inolvidable. Su esencia tentación. Tenía la piel ardiendo y cosquilleando. Sus palmas se encontraban detrás de mi cuello, mis dientes tiraron de su labio inferior para profundizar aquel beso. Un gemido; fue excitación. Estaba cegado por aquel abrumador sabor, lo acerqué, con mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y sus piernas entre las mías. Hubo fuego. Fallecí entre esos delicados y dulces labios para volver a respirar. Al separarnos, nuestras narices se rozaron, una sonrisa tímida fue lo que él me regaló, un torpe balbuceó fue lo que yo le pude entregar, nuestras manos se habían buscado para protegerse del frío invernal. Tomé su palma, la besé. No debería, lo nuestro era una tragedia, terminaría mal, él era un beta, yo era una farsa. No deberíamos. No, ¡Claro que no!, no obstante, en esa bonita sonrisa tuve la certeza de que Eiji sería la única luz que necesitaría en mi vida. Él me gustaba tanto. Mierda.

Había caído por él. 

“Así que se reconciliaron” Eiji y yo nos sobresaltamos al escuchar una tercera voz, con mis brazos sostuve al beta para evitar que se cayera, su cuerpo era delgado y seductor, me aferré a él “Y yo me estaba preocupando por nada” Como si él estuviese en su propia casa, con un contorneo de caderas y un fastidioso _click clack_ , él se abrió paso para acomodarse a mi lado en el escritorio. Con una sonrisa altanera y venenosa.

“Yut” Eiji parecía feliz ante su presencia. Chasqueé la lengua, de mal humor “¿Descubriste lo que era el compuesto?” Las feromonas de aquel omega eran repugnantes y molestas. Me cubrí la nariz. Él rodó los ojos, poniendo sobre la mesa una gran carpeta.

“Por supuesto que lo hice” Una de sus piernas se acomodó sobre la otra, dejando ver un par de delgados y blancos muslos por una profunda abertura en su vestimenta “Todo gracias a la muestra que me entregaste” En un _click_ los engranajes de mi mente volvieron a funcionar. Mis manos acariciaron mis labios, aún embelesado por aquel beso, me obligué a regresar a la realidad. Había algo extraño.

“¿Cómo conseguiste una muestra de la droga?” Los ojos del más bajo me evadieron, su cuerpo se sintió tenso entre mis brazos “¿Eiji tuviste algo que ver?” Él se rascó el cuello con una sonrisa nerviosa y tiritona. Él era transparente.

“¿No le dijiste que trabajaste en un burdel?” Como si esas palabras me hubiesen asfixiado empecé a toser, sin aire, me toqué el pecho; estaba pegajoso y manchado por negro. Una repentina molestia fue lo que cubrió mis emociones. Una dolorosa opresión. No había razón porque él no me importaba. No. No lo hacía.

“¿Un burdel?” ¡Oh! Pero si había razón “¿Cómo hiciste eso sin mi permiso?” Porque él me gustaba.

“No necesito de tu permiso para trabajar” Él se cruzó los brazos con esa infantil y linda expresión. Era un fastidio que él fuese tan encantador “Además” El de cabellos largos parecía complacido con aquella ridícula discusión “No puedo dejar que cargues con todo el peso solo” El rostro me ardió. Eiji Okumura era la clase de persona por la que alguien se podría enamorar con tan solo un par de palabras.

“Aun así, no deberías arriesgarte de esa manera, solo” Sí “Gracias” Eiji Okumura era la clase de persona de la que yo me podría enamorar.

“Sí, sí, hacen bonita pareja, lo entiendo” La voz de aquel omega fue un molesto chirrido entre mis oídos, el eco de su voz fue tortura “Ahora, regresando a lo importante” Sus uñas; largas y afiladas, golpearon la cobertura de la carpeta “Esa droga no es cualquier cosa” La abrí para examinar los documentos. Tuve un presentimiento de mierda.

“¿Banana fish?” Sentí un potente escalofrío al pronunciar aquellas palabras. Mal sabor.

“¿Cómo en el cuento de Salinger?” La nuca de Eiji se había acomodado sobre mi hombro para poder leer los papeles, su respiración sobre mi oreja fue húmeda y caliente. Hubo tensión. Traté de regresar a los documentos, no obstante, estaba mareado por un dulce aroma. Uno de beta.

“Exacto” Yut Lung-Lee parecía fastidiado con mi presencia “El relato dice que cuando una persona ve a un banana fish le entran intensos deseos por morir” Su mirada fue altiva y egocéntrica, sus manos se encontraban colgando sobre su regazo “Eiji, sobre lo que me preguntaste acerca de los crímenes contra omega” Él parecía haber omitido mi presencia “Todos parecen haber sido suicidios” Él sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña bolsa con polvo blanco “Esta cosa parece inducirlo” Pude sentir a Eiji tensarse sobre mi cuerpo, me aferré a su brazo.

“Eso es macabro” A veces olvidaba que yo era quien se lo había robado “¿Por qué alguien inventaría algo así?” Él no era de mi mundo. Nos estrellaríamos. Destinados a la tragedia.

Destinados al adiós.

“Eso no es todo” Sus ojos de víbora provocaron que la columna me fuese recorrida por un desagradable espasmo “Gracias a Jessica, la jefa del burdel, pude averiguar que una de las empresas de Dino Golzine es quien la distribuye” Contuve una arcada al escuchar aquel nombre. Regresaba. Una y otra vez. Me sostuve la cabeza. Era un alfa. Era un maldito alfa.

“¿Golzine?” La máscara se me estaba cayendo de la cara, vi los fragmentos, los escuché quebrarse y caer. Me escuché fallecer.

“Sí” Esta era la apuesta final “Pensé que tenías una buena relación con él” Las palabras del omega fueron acusatorias y malintencionadas. Había sido una vida de mierda, y una historia podrida. El culpable era él.

“Al parecer no la tengo” Si Dino estaba en mi contra el tiempo se me había acabado. Volvería a caer.

“Este fin de semana hay una subasta, si nos logramos infiltrar y recolectar pruebas, podremos hacer algo para defender a nuestros territorios” El aire era pesado dentro de aquella habitación, tenía un charco negro a mis pies, me estaba succionando; eran sus manos “Podemos encontrar una debilidad” Eran miles de ellas. El olor a semen y sangre. No se desvanecían jamás. Era asqueroso. Estaba maldito.

“Iré” Eiji fue el valiente entre nosotros dos “No quiero que Ash tenga que enfrentarse a ese hombre” Parpadeé, recuperando mis sentidos. Él era un beta, era débil, era ingenuo, era torpe y carecía de cualquier habilidad. Entonces ¿Por qué? Debajo de mis pies ya no existía aquel charco.

“Ese es mi chico” No lo entendía, ¿Por qué? “Yo y los hombres de Chinatown te respaldaremos” ¿Por qué? “Podemos encontrar pruebas juntos” ¿Por qué él amaba a una basura como yo? 

“No” Cuando él podría amar a cualquier otra persona “Yo también iré” No lo podía dejar solo. No cuando él me miraba con esa cara de enamorado. Él me amaba. Era estúpido y no tenía sentido, pero él lo hacía. Y yo.

“No tienes que hacerlo, Ash” Yo estaba tan asustado de mis propios sentimientos por él “No necesitas arriesgarte de esa manera” Había un intenso latido dentro de mi pecho cada vez que lo miraba, había una tonta sonrisa sobre mis labios en las mañanas, mis manos se habían acostumbrado a las suyas, mi mente estaba repleta de él. Si lo perdía.

“¿Quién te protegerá sino voy yo?” Si Eiji Okumura se iba “No seas tan orgulloso” Aslan Callenreese moriría de tristeza.

“Mira quien habla” Él era mi sol. Mi único sol “Tú eres el alfa vanidoso” Y él nunca lo sabría.

_No diría ni una sola palabra._

Eiji Okumura nunca sabría lo mucho que significaba para mí. Había tratado de controlar mis emociones con un par de gruesas cadenas, pero él las cortó. Puse un muro de espinas y fuego a mi alrededor, sin embargo, él lo saltó. Me burlé con un collar y él se lo puso. Yo no era más que una puta barata y usada, tenía las manos repletas de sangre y rencor, era un asesino y una prostituta, no obstante, él me amaba. No pude seguir luchando contra él. Era una tragedia, era una estupidez, era arriesgado, Dino no me perdonaría. Él se iría, él se llevaría a mi única luz, no obstante, me toqué el pecho, estaba llorando escarlata por él. Él me había convertido en un desastre, y no me podía concentrar. Mis ojos lo buscaban a él y mis labios ambicionaban otro beso. Quería que él se quedara, no tenía que ser para siempre.

Solo un poco más.

“Eiji” La voz de aquel omega volvió a interrumpir mis pensamientos “Tengo algo de sed, ¿Me puedes traer un té?” El de cabellos negros asintió con una bonita sonrisa antes de salir de mi estudio. Altanero. La expresión del más bajo se deformó entre la seriedad y el desagrado.

“¿Qué es lo que me tienes que decir?” Su espalda se encontraba rígida sobre la silla y su mano la que sostenía una frágil y cínica expresión. Su cabello se deslizó sobre su hombro.

“Tú estás comprometido con la hija del comandante Fox” Su voz fue gélida al igual que su mirada “¿Estas jugando con Eiji?” Tragué, mis manos se habían convertido en puños sobre mi regazo. Tenía una desagradable sensación en el estómago. Había un repulsiva rigidez entre nosotros dos.

“¿Por qué te incumbe mi relación?” Él rio, cerrando los ojos. El aire estaba pesado. Hubo música fúnebre dentro de mi respiración.

“Porque ese chico me agrada” Hubo un atisbo de vergüenza entre esas vacías y delicadas facciones. Repugnante “Él es la primera persona que confía en mí” Sí, Eiji era clase de persona “Él es un idiota, pero de manera linda” Por eso había sido tan fácil caer por él. Cuando nuestros ojos se volvieron a encontrar, la tensión se relajó.

“No estoy jugando con él” Era la primera vez que lo decía en voz alta “Él me gusta” Lo aceptaba.

A Ash Lynx le había robado el corazón un beta.

“Espero que estés consciente de lo que Dino hará cuando sepa que rechazaste el compromiso por otro omega” Él era mi sol. Mi único sol. Me hacía feliz cuando el día estaba gris. Si Golzine lo tocaba. El cuerpo me tiritó, me abracé; pequeño e impotente. Si él quebraba la mejor parte de mí solo para herirme. Si esa sonrisa se perdía. No podría. Me llevé la mano hacia la cabeza.

“Lo protegeré” Era una promesa vacía y barata, bonita y sin significado, sin embargo “Yo cuidaré de él” El destino siempre me daba la razón.

“Espero que seas capaz de mantener esas palabras” Un golpeteo sobre la puerta fue lo que interrumpió nuestra conversación. Antes de esperar una respuesta el rostro de Shorter fue el que se asomó del otro lado. Las feromonas del omega fueron caos, una triste mirada fue compartida entre esos dos. Estúpidos. 

“Jefe, tiene una llamada en espera en la línea de emergencia” El resto de mis hombres se encontraban detrás del alfa de mohicano.

“¿Por qué esperaron hasta ahora para decirme?” Yut Lung-Lee parecía divertido con la torpeza que demostraban quienes pertenecían a mi territorio. Él tenía una palma sobre sus labios y una mirada de desdén “¿Y por qué están todos juntos?” Bones se encontraba aferrado al hombro de Shorter.

“Como eres lento con Eiji, no te quisimos interrumpir en su tiempo especial” Pude sentir a mi frente palpitar ante la estruendosa carcajada del omega. Me acaricié el entrecejo, humillado. Tenía los músculos calientes de la ira y la cara ardiendo por la pena.

“Yo no soy lento” Fue lo que le advertí antes de levantarme del escritorio “Él es una persona difícil, por eso me tengo que tomar mi tiempo” Ninguno de los presentes me pareció creer dentro de esa habitación.

“Eiji debe tener mucha paciencia” Rodeé los ojos adentrándome al cuarto de al lado. Tenía un presentimiento de mierda.

La habitación estaba oscura; densas cortinas cubrían las ventanas, un viejo librero se encontraba al lado de un olvidado teléfono; era negro y grande, con los números separados del auricular. Un sofá era todo lo que se encontraba en medio de aquel cuarto. La insoportable peste a putrefacción encajó con las telarañas. Aquella línea de emergencia jamás había sido usada. Tuve un escalofrío cuando ingresé, con el aliento de la muerte sobre el cuello. Mis pasos se hundieron entre las mohosas hebras de la alfombra antes de tomar el teléfono para contestar. Había un desagradable palpitar entre el suspiro del otro lado y mi cabeza. Sí, tuve un presentimiento de mierda. Lo trágico de mis presentimientos.

“¿Sí?” Era que el destino siempre me daba la razón.

“Mi lince” Como si todas aquellas palabras se hubiesen roto en una pesadilla, aquella voz se hizo presente. Empecé a gotear negro “Te he estado tratando de contactar estos días” Lo traté de contener con mis manos, no obstante, el negro se tiño de escarlata.

“Dino” El charco a mis pies fue grande y profundo, me hundí hasta el cuello “¿Cómo te enteraste de esta línea?” Traté de disimular mis nervios, no obstante, mis manos se habían mojado en el terror y mi voz había sido carcomida por la locura. Sí, sin importar el tiempo que pasara.

“Sería un mal amo si dejará que mi mascota tuviera secretos” Sin importar las vidas que tomara o las noches que transcurrieran; esos ojos verdes, ese aroma a podrido y esa risa gélida, siempre regresaban a mí “El coronel Fox me dijo que no llegaste a la reunión con su hija” Inspiré mentiras y exhalé terror.

“No tuve tiempo para hacerlo” El silencio de aquel alfa me hizo entender que el camino se me había terminado “Yo” La máscara se quebró para que solo heridas y sangre fuesen lo que quedara “Solo acabemos con esta farsa, se está haciendo difícil de sostener” Mis palabras parecieron complacer a aquel hombre, con una risa ligera y un suspiró altivo. Lo encontraba y lo perdía, ¿La razón?

Ya la había olvidado.

“Pensé que te había educado mejor” Había apretado el teléfono con tanta fuerza que habían quedado marcas sobre mi piel “Te dije que fueras inteligente con tus decisiones, Ash” Dino Golzine era un hombre a quien había estado sometido toda mi vida. Él me había acogido con la falsa imagen de padre para convertirme en prostituta.

“Supongo que no me educaste tan bien” Me presumía como alfa para rebajarme a ser su omega. Desnudo y humillado, usado y en oferta. Mordido y abusado.

“Supongo que no” Me había heredado sus negocios a cambio de mi alma. Y yo. Tenía las piernas temblorosas, podía escuchar el crujir de mis dientes en aquella silenciosa habitación “Si te vas a poner en mi contra y nos volvemos a ver, regresaras al prostíbulo donde solías trabajar” Las garras dentro de mis memorias me hundieron hasta que el dolor escurrió por mi garganta.

“Pensé que solo recibían niños en ese lugar” Aunque reí al pronunciar aquellas palabras, quise llorar, me había apoyado en una pared, no me pude sostener. Estaba sudando frío y tiritando.

“Puedo encontrarle algo más adecuado al lince” Tenía un insoportable palpitar en la cabeza y unas repugnantes imágenes escritas sobre mi vida. Estaban en mi piel “No mostraré piedad” Se habían colado en un abrazó muerto entre las grietas de lo que quedaba. No era nada.

“Nunca la has mostrado” Él me había convertido en nada más que basura “Pero si de esa manera lo quieres, aceptaré tu desafío” Una que nadie podría amar.

“Si te estas empeñando tanto en escoger a ese omega sobre mí” Sus palabras se encontraron mezcladas con furia y despecho. Tuve un sabor a mierda dentro del estómago “Quien te ha dado todo en este mundo” La tensión fue insoportable. Asfixiante, sentí sus huesudas manos sobre mi cuello “Prepárate para las consecuencias, mocoso malagradecido” Era una profecía. Era una maldición.

“Puedes buscarme a mí tanto como quieras” Y yo era patético y estaba trepidando, no era más que un niño debajo de la cama sollozando. Un niño con un arma “Pero quiero que dejes a Eiji fuera de esto” No obstante, aquel beta era una parte de mí que debía ser protegida. La mejor. No lo dejaría.

“Ese chico fue la causa de que humillaran a la familia Fox” Mi ceño estaba tensó y mi sangre estaba ardiendo, me estaba hundiendo “Ya he contratado a alguien para que se encargué de él” Chasqueé la lengua “Aunque si me lo ruegas podría encontrarle algún trabajo en uno de mis burdeles” Impotente. Iracundo. Asustado.

“No es tu estilo hacer las cosas de esta manera, Dino” Pude sentir su sonrisa sobre mi oreja al haber pronunciado su nombre.

“Tú eres quien me está empujando fuera de mi zona de comodidad” Tenía la mandíbula tan tensa que la escuché crujir junto al olvido del reloj “Diviértete este par de días, porque al chico no le quedan muchos más” Tras pronunciar aquella amenaza, él colgó el teléfono. Lo único que pude hacer fue gritar y romper aquel aparato. Lo perdía. Lo encontraba.

No sabía la razón.

Eiji me había dado algo con lo que jamás había tenido que lidiar. Él era mi debilidad. Él me gustaba tanto que la idea de que le hicieran daño me aterraba hasta paralizar. Me dejé caer sobre el suelo, ahogado, con las rodillas pesadas, con una mano aferrada a mi pecho, pero no había nada en su interior. Él me lo había quitado. Tenía los ojos ardiendo y la mandíbula con sabor a óxido y sangre. Mi vida era una historia de mierda; ya no quedaba nada. Estaba muerto, no obstante, dentro de esa muerte aún más caería si me lo quitaban. Toda la culpa era de ese beta. De esos ojos con los que él me miraba; esos que me decían lo mucho que él me amaba, aunque llegase manchado con sangre, aunque le gritase cosas hirientes, aunque mi cuerpo estuviese tan sucio que se había comenzado a marchitar. No tenía nada. La puerta se abrió, él me encontró como siempre lo hacía, él me miró con esa tonta cara de enamorado. Lo tenía todo por él. Fue cegador. Y perderlo…

“Eiji” Él se acomodó a mi lado en el suelo, sus brazos me rodearon, dejé que mi nuca descansara sobre su hombro, que aspirase su aroma. Podía sentir su palpitar a través de mi chaqueta. Rápido. Podía sentir su calidez en esta vida de mierda. Él era mi sol.

“¿Qué fue lo que pasó?” Él fue tan gentil al tocar mi rostro que lo sentí quebrarse entre las yemas de sus dedos “Shorter me dijo que estabas aquí” Me volví a mirar el pecho, había un profundo agujero en mi interior.

“Golzine está detrás de mí” Estaba escurriendo emociones y dolor, estaba inundando la habitación. Lo mancharon a él “También está detrás de ti” Y él se iría. Si, él me dejaría, lo supe desde el momento en que lo conocí. Nadie podría amar a un excusado de semen. Basura. Asesino. Prostituta. Él era como todos los demás.

“Si ese es el caso” Sin embargo “Yo te protegeré” Él no lo era.

“¿Tú?” Eiji era un chico con palabras bonitas y sentimientos imprudentes “¿Un beta simplón?” Él tenía su corazón entre las manos; frágil y hermoso. Tan resplandeciente que todo se lo llevó.

“Sí, yo” Él me lo extendió “Un beta simplón” Algo tan delicado se marchitaría entre mis palmas. Moriría “Además, Artur aún me puede enseñar a usar un arma” Y fueron tantos mis deseos por tomarlo y aceptarlo.

Que lo hice.

“Si alguien te va a enseñar seré yo” Era impresionante la facilidad con la que sus palabras me relajaban, era casi una burla como me había permitido acostumbrarme a él. A sus labios sobre mis cabellos “Aunque espero que no tengas que usar una jamás” Sus manos habían acunado las mías en un tacto delicado y suave. Nunca lo entendería.

“Ash” Él era la clase de persona que podría enamorar a cualquiera “Está bien tener miedo” Él era la clase de persona que se encontraba una sola vez en la vida.

“Me estas tratando como un niño” Y de todas las personas que existían en el mundo, él me había escogido amar a mí. Sonreí, dejando que sus brazos se aferraran a mi cuerpo, mi nuca se había apoyado sobre mis rodillas, sus palmas se encontraban acariciando mi espalda. Fue eléctrico. Lo miré.

“Es porque a veces te comportas como un niño” Cada vez que me encontraba con sus ojos me permitía pensar que existía la salvación. Él era mi luz “Aunque tienes un lado lindo” Él se había convertido en la mejor parte de mí. En mi sol. En mi mundo.

“Eiji” Pronunciar su nombre fueron dulces cosquillas entre mis labios “Hay algo que quiero que sepas de mí” Yo estaba sucio, marchito, muerto, y no era más que un homicida. Asco y desdén serían su respuesta. Sí, él se iría. Él me decepcionaría despacio. Él se decepcionaría de mí.

“Puedes contarme lo que sea” No obstante, había caído tan profundo en la locura de su amor, que me había convencido de que él no me dejaría “Puedes confiar en mí” No quería que lo hiciera. Tenía el pecho tembloroso y aterrado, tenía las palabras torpes y la mente en caos. 

“Lo que te diré será bajo tu propio riesgo” Quería que él se fuera. No. No lo quería en realidad “Si lo quieres asumir” Él acomodó su rostro sobre sus rodillas, imitando mi posición, a mi lado, en una triste y olvidada habitación. Sus ojos parecieron iluminar aquel cuarto mientras que su sonrisa fue lo que alejó la brisa invernal. 

“Te escucho” Era difícil y el rencor me carcomía cada día, no obstante, tiempo para recuperarme no existía. Y odiaba. Odiaba muchas cosas, era el único sentimiento que me hacía fácil el respirar. Me abrazaba, me destruía, me corroía. Pero más que nada, odiaba amarlo a él. Él me iba a dejar. Apenas él supiera la verdad, él se iría.

_No diré ni una sola palabra. Pero aún así, me quitas la respiración y robas las cosas que sé._

No había marcha atrás. Era el final.

“Tuve un hermano mayor quien cuido de mí hasta que se suicidó en la guerra” Mis brazos se aferraron a mis piernas, vi la sangre entre mis manos, me toqué el agujero en medio de mi pecho “Estuve vagando un tiempo hasta que Golzine me encontró” Me estaba apuñalando. El aire se convirtió en una densa bruma de amargura “Tenía siete años cuando él me empezó a prostituir” No quise ver el rostro del beta al decir esas palabras. No pude.

“Ash” Él trató de tomar mi mano, no obstante, lo aparté. Estaba temblando. Estaba tan aterrado que lo único que pude hacer fue continuar.

“Con el tiempo capté su atención y usarme como prostituto ya no le fue suficiente” Cerré los ojos, tenía un intenso dolor recorriendo cada parte de mi cuerpo, me estaba asfixiando; sentí las garras, saboreé la putrefacción. No salía. Escurría. Goteaba. Eran piedras, eran cadenas, era tanto “Entonces él me convirtió en un asesino” Era la vida de mierda que me había tocado “Hace un par de años él me dio más libertad para formar mi propia pandilla y trabajar a su lado” La brisa estaba fría y el sonido de su respiración era despiadado.

“Oye” No lo dejé seguir.

“¿Lo entiendes ahora?” Nuestras miradas se volvieron a encontrar en aquella estática; sus ojos fueron _tanto_. Me rompí por él “Esta es la clase de persona que soy” La expresión de Eiji fue triste.

“¿Por qué me lo estás diciendo ahora?” Tan triste que me rompió el corazón. Lo escuché caerse, sentí los pedazos a mis pies, saboreé la amargura.

“Tú dijiste que querías saber más de mí” Cuando no me quedaba nada “Tu amor deberías entregárselo a alguien más” Sus brazos rodearon mi cabeza para acomodarla sobre su pecho, me sobresalté, aterrado.

“Debió ser muy difícil para ti” Un camino de lágrimas fue lo que humedeció mis cabellos; estaban calientes y eran saladas, me aparté de él. Confundido “Que lo digas tan a la ligera” Ver a Eiji llorar fue devastador “Eres cruel” Él tenía la boca tiritona y los ojos hinchados “Lamento no haber podido hacer algo” No lo entendía, ¡No lo entendía para nada!

“¿Eres estúpido o qué?” Su corazón estaba latiendo de manera estruendosa dentro de aquella habitación, su tacto era agradable, era dulce “Te acabo de decir la clase de escoria que soy, tú deberías irte de una maldita vez en lugar de hacerme las cosas más difíciles” Una suave y linda sonrisa fue la respuesta de él. Aquel llanto desconsolado se mantuvo en silencio.

“Si eso es lo que sientes” Su cuerpo entre el mío “Si realmente quieres que me vaya” Sus manos sobre mi rostro “¿Por qué estas llorando?” Se habían empapado. Me toqué la cara, contuve un temblar de labios, traté de levantarme para ser salvado por él. Estaba llorando. Expuesto, vulnerable y pequeño. La farsa se había quebrado.

“Es tu culpa” No quería que él dijera nada “Es porque tú estás llorando” Porque los dos sabíamos cómo acabaríamos.

“Es normal sentirse triste al ver a la persona que amas sufrir” Él era una parte de mí que desearía no tener que necesitar. Era doloroso e insistente, era terco y estúpido.

“Después de saber esto” Era lo que me hacía pequeño y humano. Tan humano que me quebraba con una sola mirada “¿Aún te gusto?” Tanto que creía ser digno de la felicidad.

“Ash” Él tomó mis mejillas entre sus palmas, el tacto fue eléctrico, adictivo, y chispeante “Nada de lo que digas podrá hacer que deje de estar enamorado” Él había recolectado las piezas de mi corazón para volverlas a juntar. Él era mi sol.

“Ya se me acabaron las cosas que decirte para apartarte” Él era mi mundo. La mejor parte de mí. Él me había entregado su corazón a pesar de mis temores. Él era valiente, él era mi beta.

“Bien” Él era la clase de hombre de la que yo me podría enamorar con suma facilidad “Porque me cansé de escucharlas” Por él había caído.

“Tienes un muy mal gusto en hombres, ¿Lo sabes?” Él se rio, nuestras manos se encontraban entrelazadas, seguíamos en el piso de la habitación, su aroma había cubierto la amargura, y su sonrisa había sanado cada una de las grietas en mi alma.

“De hecho me gustan las personas gentiles y alegres” Él nunca me había decepcionado. Él no se había ido “Creo que mejor invitaré a salir a Shorter o a Artur” Y si él era la clase de persona que se conocía una sola vez en la vida.

“Tu gusto acaba de empeorar” Sería un idiota si lo perdiera en esta.

“Tienes el ego demasiado alto para haber estado llorando hace poco” Él rozó los bordes de mi cara con esa sonrisa; esa maldita sonrisa encantadora. Una por la que caía.

“Eiji” Si él era de aquellos amores que solo ocurrían una vez en la vida “Se mi novio” Una vida con él pasaría.

“¿Qué?” Su rostro se había pintado de escarlata, sus ojos abierto con expectación, su boca dejó escapar el aire, él lucía hermoso con esa clase de expresión. Mi palpitar fue descontrolado y mi mente nerviosa. Era estúpido aferrarse a algo cuando nunca había tenido nada.

“Quiero que te conviertas en mi amante” Pero yo era estúpido por culpa de él. Porque él me gustaba.

“¿Quieres que sea el amante del lince?” Él era perfección. Mi única dirección y perdición. Mi sol.

“Lo quiero” Él estaba cerca, su nariz sobre la mía, sus pestañas aleteando sobre mi rostro, sus labios esbozaron una lenta y bonita sonrisa mientras él se inclinaba. Cerca. Mucho más.

“Te demoraste en preguntar” Sus brazos se habían acomodado detrás de mi cuello, él estaba sobre mi regazo “Pero acepto” Con un beso aquellas palabras quedaron escritas. Sus labios entre los míos fueron fuego, sus manos en mi piel adición, su sabor veneno. Lo besé como debí haberlo besado el primer día que lo conocí, como lo quería besar el tiempo que nos quedaba de vida. Tiempo no importaba mientras fuera con él.

_No dije ni una sola palabra. Pero aun así, Eiji me quitó la respiración y robó las cosas que sabía con un beso._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicaciones siempre redundantes e inutiles: Ash esta traumatizado con Golzine por todas las cosas que pasaron, y por lo mismo, él en el fondo siente que no tiene valor. El mayor obstáculo que tenía Ash para dejar que Eiji fuese algo, era esa inseguridad, el temor de que al conocerlo en realidad, Eiji sintiera repulsión o rechazo, pero ahora que se arriesgo y vio que las cosas o los sentimientos del beta no cambiaron, pues mis lectores, se viene una relación bonita.   
> Eso! Muchisimas gracias por haberse tomado el tiempo para leer.  
> Ojala les haya gustado.  
> Nos vemos la otra semana!


	12. Capítulo 11.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola y muchas gracias a las personas que se toman el tiempo de leer esta pequeñita historia!  
> Ahora, me siento en obligación moral de avisar que entré en mi semestre suicida, pero si le tienen fe a la autora ella mantendrá sus actualizaciones semanales.  
> Este capítulo lo quería escribir mucho, así que lo estoy subiendo en un horario medio extraño.  
> Lo narra Ash.  
> Espero que les guste!

Los humanos pueden ser graciosos. No entienden la muerte, pero le temen de manera instintiva. Nunca la han experimentado y saben que es algo que temer, pero temen por instinto. Sí, yo no le temía a la muerte, yo le temía a algo mucho peor, le temía al amor. Aquel miedo se resumía en dos palabras: Eiji Okumura.

_“Nada de lo que digas podrá hacer que deje de estar enamorado”_ Él y sus palabras impulsivas; tontas y carentes de sentido. Tan cálidas que me habían agujereado el pecho. Tan frías que hasta el tiempo se congeló.

_“No deje que me mordieran la nuca porque quería regresar a ti”_ Él y sus labios; pequeños, seductores y rosados. Adictivos y venenosos, una vida los quería besar.

_“Supongo que eso te convierte en mi primer amor”_ Él y esos ojos. Esos crueles y bonitos ojos que no me dejaban de decir lo mucho que él me amaba. Aunque mis manos estuviesen manchadas de sangre y mi destino en ruinas.

_“Estoy enamorado de ti, Ash Lynx”_ Él y esa estúpida pértiga que utilizó para atravesar mis muros hasta robarse mi corazón.

Mi vida se había convertido en un desastre desde que lo conocí a él. No, quizás siempre lo había sido. Y aunque nunca me había arrepentido de nada, ni una sola vez; apartar a aquel beta había sido una decisión estúpida e imperdonable. Vivir con temor a Eiji era paralizante, no obstante, lo único peor que aquel miedo era vivir sin la constante ansiedad que él me había comenzado a generar. Esa palpitante y ardiente necesidad por buscar su sonrisa, por perderme en sus ojos, por tocarlo. Quería que mi aroma fuese lo único que lo cubriera, quería esconderlo, quería liberarlo. Era extraño. La mañana estaba fría y una voz resonaba como un lejano eco enlazado a la imagen del japonés.

“Ni siquiera me estas escuchando, ¿No es así?” Parpadeé, regresando a aquella fastidiosa reunión en mi hogar; la habitación estaba iluminada y el perfume era empalagoso; eran feromonas “Tienes la mente en cualquier otro lugar” Las facciones del omega denotaron fastidio e irritación.

“Te estoy escuchando” Él acomodó sus codos sobre la mesa, su cabello se deslizó desde sus hombros hacia su espalda. La atmósfera era incómoda, decenas de folios se encontraban repartidos entre nosotros dos.

“Seguro lo haces” Yut Lung-Lee rodó los ojos antes de extenderme un par de invitaciones hacia la subasta que daría Golzine el fin de semana “Una de estas es mía” Tuve un desagradable vuelco dentro del pecho. Un mal sabor “La otra es para ti” Como si mis pensamientos se hubieran transcrito encima de mi cara, él continuó “Eiji es el único de nosotros que puede pasar como mercancía” La vida y el tiempo se empezaron a perder. Los vi caerse, los traté de sostener, me desbordé. Los perdí.

“Te he dicho que no me gusta esa parte del plan” Aunque traté de controlar la impotencia y la rabia en mi voz, no pude “No quiero arriesgarlo de esa manera” Tenía un presentimiento de mierda.

“Si hacemos las cosas bien él no estará en peligro” La peor parte de mis presentimientos es que nunca se equivocaban “Lo único que tenemos que hacer es buscar alguna prueba que relacione a Golzine con banana fish, eso nos dará la ventaja” Mis manos se convirtieron en puños.

“Aún así” Podía sentir mis uñas clavarse en mi piel, mi mandíbula estaba tan tensa que mis dientes habían empezado a temblar “Quería dejar a Eiji fuera de todo esto” Podía sentir una dolorosa y amarga opresión dentro de mi corazón. Pero estaba vacío, ¿Vacío? Claro, ¡Él se lo había robado!

“A mí tampoco me encanta la idea de arriesgarlo, pero él está dispuesto a hacer esto por ti” No existió vacilación en las palabras del más bajo “Deja de subestimar a tu amante” No obstante, vacilación era la única sensación por la que yo vivía. Perderlo para encontrarlo. Amarlo para olvidarlo. No. Estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

“Solo asegurémonos de hacer las cosas bien” Dejé que mi frente reposara sobre mi palma; estaba caliente y empapada de sudor, mis cabellos se habían pegado. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y cientos de planes a medio construir en la mente. Fracaso.

“Lo único que falta son los planos de las empresas” Él cruzó una de sus piernas sobre la otra; de manera lenta y suave “Tú dijiste que los podías conseguir” Sus ojos fueron afilados e hipócritas esa mañana. Fueron de serpiente.

“Ya los tengo, solo debo ir a buscarlos” Eiji se había deslizado por las grietas de mi pasado “Supongo que los puedes memorizar” Y ahora que me había empezado a romper, nada podía evitar que me terminará de desmoronar “¿No es así?” Él rio, ofendido.

“Por supuesto que los puedo memorizar” Una de sus manos fue llevada hacia su pecho, sus parpados fueron cerrados dejando ver unas largas pestañas “¿Por quién me estas tomando? Soy quien tiene el control de Chinatown” El peso de la situación se hizo presente dentro de la habitación. Era real. Mis piernas se removieron ansiosas debajo de la mesa.

“Esta es una declaración de guerra entre nuestros territorios y los de él, ¿Te das cuenta de eso?” Una larga y afilada sonrisa fue la respuesta que él me entregó.

“Estoy listo para lo que sea que tenga Dino Golzine” Aquel omega era petulante y altanero, narcisista e histriónico “La verdadera pregunta es si tú lo estas” Tenerlo como aliado era un alivio. Nacido bajo las estrellas equivocadas, él era un dolor.

“Esa decisión la tomé el día que rechacé a la hija del comandante Fox” Nunca me había arrepentido “Estoy listo para ganar esto” Ni una sola vez.

“Bien” Deseaba que esta no fuese la excepción “No esperaba otra respuesta del lince de Nueva York” Una fugaz sonrisa me fue entregada; una repleta de maldad y cinismo. El aire estaba denso dentro de aquella habitación, mis manos ansiosas “Pero aún tenemos un asunto más del que nos debemos ocupar” Un diario fue arrojado hacia mi extremo de la mesa “No puedes ignorar esto por siempre” El chico dentro de la fotografía era alguien a quien conocía muy bien. Era mi sol. Mi único sol.

“Creo que es mal momento para decirle” Apreté las hojas antes de lanzar un suspiro “Con la subasta tan cerca esto lo puede distraer”

Entre mis manos, junto a las letras de _perdido_ se encontraba una fotografía de Eiji, aquella imagen era reimprimida cada mañana por un viejo periodista; un beta. Un nudo en el estómago era el que me asfixiaba cada vez que lo veía. La policía se encontraba alerta, aun así, gracias a mis contactos lo había mantenido oculto en una mentira. No se lo diría. No todavía. No podía. Perdido y encontrado. Perdido otra vez.

“Ese chico está enamorado de ti” Mis dedos apretaron con tanta fuerza el diario que lo terminé por romper “No te va a dejar solo porque ese viejo periodista lo está buscando” Por la manera en que mi beta me miraba lo sabía. Esos ojos no podían ocultar tan profundo amor; eran brillantes, lindos e ingenuos, eran más de lo que merecía en esta vida, no obstante.

“¿Qué pasa si ese hombre se lo quiere llevar?” Yo lo necesitaba “Eiji no se podría negar a eso” Yut Lung-Lee acomodó su rostro sobre su mano, su mueca fue de cansancio y tedio. Un fatídico suspiro escapó de lo más profundo de su garganta.

“¿No crees que es triste para él pensar que nadie lo ha buscado?” No pude sostener una mirada con él, sus palabras fueron como agujas clavándose en medio de mi piel “Piénsalo, llevas más de un mes con él, ¿No crees que debería saberlo?” Froté con fuerza mi frente, dejando que los pensamientos se derramaran sobre la mesa, solo gotearan sobre el papel. Sí, sabía que debería.

“Se lo diré” Sin embargo, yo ya no podía vivir sin él “Pero no ahora” No podría.

“Bien” Un chasqueó de lengua fue lo que acompañó esas palabras “Porque ese tal Ibe va a mi casa al menos una vez a la semana para preguntarme si sé algo de su pequeño beta” Dejé que el aire se escapara al escuchar aquellas frases, él estaba conteniendo una risa con los bordes de su mano, su pierna se volvió a deslizar para cambiar de posición. Altanero.

“¿Hace cuánto lo sabes?” Mis palabras fueron firmes y seguras.

“Desde hace más de un mes” Él se retiró un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja “Al principio tuve mis sospechas, pero ese periodista fue quien me lo contó” Las mentiras se me atoraron en la garganta. Nada. No fui capaz de decir nada “Eiji hizo tanto esfuerzo en convencerme de que era un omega que no le pude decir que ya sabía que era un beta” Él se encogió de hombros, con una expresión tan dulce que me erizó la piel. Asqueroso “Al final me terminé encariñando con él”

“¿No se lo dirás a nadie?” Una de sus cejas se elevó con indignación.

“No lo he hecho hasta ahora, ¿No es así?” Era verdad, no obstante, en una serpiente no se debía de confiar “Además, ¿Por qué otra razón habría aceptado trabajar contigo cuando estamos disputando terrenos? Solo confió en ti porque tampoco buscas ganarlos por medio de un heredero” Sería una muerte lenta y letal entre los colmillos de la víbora “Ahora deberías ir a buscar esos mapas antes de que sea tarde” Sería venenosa y amarga.

“Debería” Me había quedado sin opción “Voy por Eiji” Ignoré la expresión del más bajo antes de levantarme de la mesa.

Tenía un sabor de mierda impregnado en la garganta, la frustración se había acumulado entre mis pulmones al no saber por dónde escapar. Cada uno de mis pasos retumbó en mi cabeza mientras me alejaba de aquel omega. Esta situación se había escapado de mis manos. Aquel beta se había convertido en un inevitable, ahora inevitable parecía el perderlo. Pero no. Ya no era lo que quería. Mis pies frenaron al llegar hacia la puerta del jardín, mi mano se había acomodado sobre mi pecho hasta convertirse en un puño, tenía un estruendo palpitar escondido en lo que llamaba corazón. Sabía que gustar sería una mofa para los sentimientos que tenía por él, no obstante, le tenía miedo a aquel beta y más miedo me daba llamar a lo que sentía por él como amor. Pero lo amaba.

“¿Cómo pudiste ser tan descuidado?” Fue lo que me reproché antes de buscarlo.

Mi frente se tensó cuando junto a Eiji encontré a la figura de Artur acomodada en una vieja banca de madera. El más bajo se hallaba envolviendo la mano del alfa con un vendaje blanco, y aunque era impropio de mí ahogarme en celos. Pude sentir las gotas de sudor caer por mi frente, mi sangre estaba hirviendo, había una dolorosa tensión dentro de mi pecho, mis piernas corrieron hacia la escena. Lo encuentro. Lo pierdo, ¿La razón? La olvidé.

“Cariño” Mi mano se apoyó sobre el hombro del de cabellos negros “Te he estado buscando” El instinto había liberado feromonas para cubrir a aquel beta con mi aroma. Patético “Ya es hora de irnos”

“Lo siento, me distraje ayudando a Artur” El nombrado sonrió, enseñándome el vendaje en su palma. Endivia, sentí sus brazos deslizarse por las grietas de mi piel.

“Así que por fin lo empezaste a tratar como tu amante” Su sonrisa altiva consiguió que mi mandíbula se desencajara a causa de la ira “Pensé que te aburrirías pronto de él, como ocurrió con los demás omegas” Mi mano se enlazó con la de Eiji, forzándolo a levantarse.

“Pues no pasará” Ambos nos apartamos de él. Aunque Artur era de los mejores hombres que tenía algo en aquel alfa me mantenía alerta. No confiaba en él.

“Enserio debes decirme lo de los apodos” La palma del más bajo se aferró a la mía, pude sentir su risa en mi espalda “No me logro acostumbrar” Era una inexplicable ansiedad la que él me provocaba, una que me sofocaba desde la cabeza hasta las pies.

“¿Tiene algo de malo llamarte de manera cariñosa?” Frené mis pasos, me di vueltas para mirarlo “Eres mi novio” Su rostro se vio envuelto por una repentina vergüenza. Sus mejillas se habían visto poseídas por el escarlata, sus labios dejaron que el aire escapara, sus ojos me miraron con expectación para perderse en las flores del suelo. Sonreí “¿Por qué la repentina timidez?” Eiji Okumura era la clase de persona que tenía palabras audaces y repentinas, no obstante, sentía vergüenza ante la mínima muestra de sinceridad.

“Tú fuiste quien empezó” Mis palmas se acomodaron entre sus pómulos, nuestras miradas se volvieron a encontrar, su rostro era suave, electrizante. Hubieron chispas en el aire. Cosquillas en mi piel.

“Tú fuiste quien estaba curando las heridas de otro hombre” Eiji Okumura era alguien a quien no podía entender. Sus mejillas se inflaron de manera leve, sus cejas estaban un poco tensas, sus manos sobre las mías, las mías en su rostro.

“La vez que te puse vendajes dijiste que era un japonés descuidado” Mis labios sobre su nariz.

“Lo eres” Mi vida por esos ojos “Pero aun así quiero que cures mis heridas por mí” Mi vida era él. Una apenada y suave sonrisa fue la que se dibujó entre esas bonitas facciones, él se acercó, pude saborear su aliento entre la comisura de mis labios. Electrizante.

“Entonces lo haré” Era increíble la facilidad con la que podía olvidar y perecer en aquel chico “Lo haré con cada una de tus heridas” Era peligrosa la facilidad con la que olvidaba las cadenas que sostenía y me permitía ser feliz “Ash” Yo lo quería.

“¿Sí?” Quería ser feliz al lado de él.

“Me gustas” Y si algún día el destino encontraba la manera de darme la razón “No lo olvides” De esta manera se sentiría la felicidad.

“No lo hago” Nunca lo hacía.

Eiji no me pidió una respuesta, él nunca me la pedía. Ambos nos subimos a mi motocicleta, a pesar de estar vistiendo una gruesa chaqueta sus manos lograron atravesar mis prendas para quemar mi piel, sus piernas estaban entre mis caderas, su rostro sobre mi espalda, aunque el sonido del motor era ensordecedor, pude escuchar su corazón en cada una de las calles que atravesábamos, la brisa estaba gélida, mi rostro ardiendo. Respirar fue difícil bajo el gentil toque de su amor. Quería el mundo entre mis manos solo para dárselo a él. Me traté de concentrar en la carretera en vano. Tenía una atronadora sensación en medio del pecho, me estaba destruyendo por culpa de él. Llegamos en lo que pareció ser un parpadeo a una casona vieja y en ruinas. Me traté de bajar de la motocicleta para ser atrapado por los fantasmas del pasado, sin importar que tanto pretendiera, las heridas y la sangre no eran algo de lo que podía huir. Mis lágrimas eran escarlata. Asesino, prostituta, usado, vendido, vacío.

Nada.

“¿Es acá?” El más bajo miró con sospecha aquel lugar, las paredes se habían empezado a pudrir.

“Es acá” Las tablas rechinaron con cada pisada que dimos hacia el interior, el polvo se había mezclado con el aire. Me agaché en medio de la sala, buscando los bordes de la madera “Golzine no conoce este lugar por eso me pareció seguro” Al encontrar lo que buscaba tiré de ella hasta arrancarla. El piso se quebró, revelando una pequeña caja de terciopelo debajo.

“¿Qué es este lugar?” Dentro de aquel cajón se encontraban todos los planos y mapas que alguna vez aquel viejo y repugnante alfa me confió.

“Todo está acá” La casa se encontraba en ruinas, no había casi nada en su interior; viejos muebles sucios y rotos, fotografías quemadas, telas de araña, recuerdos putrefactos “Este lugar” Había sido una vida de mierda, no era valiosa ni importante “Fue donde mi hermano y yo crecimos” No obstante, era mía. El más bajo frenó sus movimientos, él se encontraba en el suelo a mi lado. Nada había a nuestro alrededor. El rechinar de la puerta era fastidioso, las ventanas se encontraban quebradas, no nos podían proteger del frío.

“¿Acá?” Las vigas del techo apenas se sostenían, era una casucha diminuta y repleta de marcas de pobreza.

“Sí” Sin embargo, era mi última memoria feliz con él “Era joven y no lo recuerdo muy bien” El olor a moho era desagradable y palpable en el aire “Pero sé que este era el lugar” Entre los agujeros de la pared habían empezado a armarse nidos de arañas.

“Hablas de él con mucho cariño” Como Eiji siempre lo hacía “De seguro lo querías mucho” En medio de una tormenta de soledad, él me extendió su paraguas.

“Sí” Nunca había hablado de Griffin en voz alta “Él cuido bien de mí mientras pudo” No obstante, tenía una inexplicable necesidad de contarle más “Era un buen hermano” Quería que Eiji conociera cada detalle de mi vida, sin embargo, solo quería mostrarle la mejor parte de mí, ¿Mejor parte? No había. Asesino.

“Ash, está bien” Cuando él me sostuvo entre sus brazos, cuando sus manos acariciaron mi cabello con una gentileza que no pude soportar, cuando mis brazos se aferraron a su cintura “Yo cuidaré de ti” Supe que quizás la tenía.

“¿No debería ser al revés?” Pero si la tenía, si existía algo bueno dentro de mí “Yo te debería cuidar” Era él “Soy el alfa de la relación”

Eiji Okumura era la mejor parte de Aslan Callenreese.

“Nunca me ha importado que seas un alfa” Mi rostro aún se encontraba en contra de su pecho, su latir era rápido y nervioso, sus movimientos temblorosos al igual que sus palabras “Pudiste ser un beta o un omega y de todas maneras me habría enamorado de ti” Me oculté en él. Me refugié en esas palabras bonitas dejándome cubrir por su paraguas.

“Enserio no te entiendo” Habían veces en que él era de esa manera. Lo sostuve con fuerza, aspirando aquel dulce y melancólico aroma “Eres raro” Pude sentir su risa acariciar la punta de mis cabellos, sus brazos habían envuelto mi espalda, nuestros cuerpos encajaban a la perfección.

“De todas maneras, me pediste ser tu novio” Yo fui estúpidamente feliz al escuchar aquellas palabras.

“Lo hice” Eiji era mucho más de lo que yo merecía. Suerte tenían los tontos. Cuanta suerte tenía yo.

Estuvimos horas revisando y memorizando aquellos papeles, le expliqué con detalle a Eiji cada infraestructura que recordaba, hicimos miles de planes de respaldo con tal de asegurar su bienestar. Cuando la tarde se comenzó a hacer presente y un par de ojeras se manifestaron como cansancio en el rostro del beta, salimos a tomar aire. El cielo se había pintado de un intenso naranja, el frío se había deslizado en nuestro agarre de manos, me senté en el pasto; estaba húmedo y suave, Eiji se acomodó a mi lado, sus rodillas se habían encogido mientras su atención había sido robada por el paisaje, una pequeña y tímida sonrisa era lo que él sostenía, sus ojos reflejaban de manera hermosa aquel atardecer. Me había perdido en él. Estaba ahogado.

Ayer me di cuenta de que ya no estaba solo.

“Ash” Mi nombre se deslizó entre el viento hasta acariciar mis oídos, él no me miró “¿Tú quieres vivir de esta manera por siempre?” La atmósfera tenía un dulzor extraño y eléctrico. Él me quitó la respiración en un parpadeo.

“¿A qué te refieres?” El más bajo no me miró, mi pregunta parecía haber hecho eco entre los rincones de su mente, su rostro se acomodó entre sus rodillas.

“A ser líder de pandilla” No supe que sentir al escuchar aquella respuesta “¿Siempre quieres vivir de esa manera?” Sus ojos se encontraron por primera vez con los míos; me vi reflejado en ellos, vislumbre mi temor. No le temía a la muerte. No, claro que no. Le temía al amor.

“¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer alguien como yo?” Aunque traté de restarle importancia a mis palabras con un gesto ligero y una risa, él le dio seriedad por nosotros dos “Mi único talento es matar” Quería mantenerlo cerca y mostrarle las mejores partes de mí, no obstante, horrorizarlo sería más sencillo. Perderlo. Mi mano se encontraba apretando mi pecho, dolía tanto que temí llorar ante él. El amor era paralizante.

“Ash” Cuando él me trató de tocar lo aparté.

“Es la verdad” Hacía demasiado frío para él acá “Solo sé usar un arma” A veces olvidaba lo diferente que era de él.

“¿Qué tal irnos hacia lugar donde nunca necesites usar un arma?” Sin importar las veces que lo alejaba él me encontraba para volverme a refugiar. Lo miré sin comprender que era lo que esos labios me decían. De todas las personas a quien él podría amar, él me había escogido a mí. Tan tonto.

Eiji Okumura era un gran tonto, y yo más grande por estar enamorado de él.

“¿Existe ese lugar?” No quise ilusionarme con falsas promesas y finales que no merecía. Era desdicha, terminaría mal “¿Para alguien como yo?” De todas maneras lo hice. No escribía canciones de amor, escribía tragedias.

“Cuando todo esto termine” Aquellos ojos me impidieron mirar hacia otro lugar. Era esclavo “Quiero que vengas a Japón conmigo” Mi corazón latió con tanta rapidez que temí perderlo en aquel atardecer. Eiji pronunció aquellas palabras con seguridad mientras sostenía mi mano. Dejé que él se acercará, me acerqué hacia él. Él sabía lo que pensaba.

“¿A Japón?” Ayer me di cuenta de que ya no estaba solo.

“Sí” Hoy él se levantó aunque estaba negro y azul por todas partes “No vivirás en una casa tan grande como la que tienes, pero podría funcionar” Mañana alguien querrá seguir viviendo pero no se le permitirá “Yo creo que podría funcionar si estamos juntos” Quería caminar junto a Eiji para no estar separados nunca más. Y era una idea ridícula e imprudente, era fantasía, no obstante, creí en ella. Cada segundo de mí vida creería en ella.

“Cuéntame más” Tal vez si creía lo suficiente se podría transformar en mi realidad “Quiero saber qué es lo que yo haría”

“Bueno” Él se rascó la mejilla, nervioso “Tú eres bastante guapo, así que pensé que podrías ser un modelo” Un infantil y lindo brillo había sido pintado entre esos profundos y oscuros ojos “Las chicas estarían locas por un alfa extranjero como tú” Acomodé mi mentón entre mis rodillas, mirándolo. La sonrisa de Eiji era la más hermosa que había conocido. Cada una de ellas. El brillo de la tarde se había posado entre sus pestañas. Era inevitable que él se quedase con mi corazón.

“¿Tú qué harías? Nunca me lo has dicho” Él frunció el ceño “¿Quieres que te mantenga, cariño?” La emoción no se le escapó de las facciones a pesar de esa naciente molestia, mi hombro se encontraba rozando el suyo.

“Yo podría ser quien te fotografié” Sobre cada recuerdo cruel y doloroso, él sobrescribía algo hermoso. Hermoso, sí, Eiji me hacía sentir de esa manera y era desalmado “Nuestro apartamento sería algo pequeño y tendrías que comer natto en el desayuno” Podía sentir la calidez de Eiji a través de mis ropas, su cabeza se había acomodado a mi lado, la brisa era agradable “Sería una vida dura y apartada de todo lo que conoces” Nuestras manos cosquillearon ante el bamboleo de la hierba. Eléctrico.

“¿Pero?” Pude sentir el ritmo de su respiración agitarse, sus orejas habían enrojecido.

“Pero me tendrías a mí” Mi rostro se tiñó del mismo color que el cielo, mi respiración corrió de manera vertiginosa y delatora, mi palpitar lo sentí desde la punta de mis dedos hasta el revoloteo en mi estómago. Gustarme, sí, Eiji no me gustaba.

“Aunque tienes la oportunidad de deshacerte de mí regresando a Japón” Mis emociones se habían deslizado desde mi pecho para sombrear aquella tarde “¿Me quieres llevar contigo?” Él se aferró a mi brazo, de manera tímida y mimosa.

“Así es” Su voz caló hasta lo más profundo de lo que yo era para encender otra vez mi corazón “Mis palabras pueden no significar nada ahora, pero solo recuerda una cosa” Dos estridentes palpitares se convirtieron en uno solo, los rayos de la tarde empezaron a desaparecer para abrirle paso a las estrellas “Incluso si el mundo te gira” No, a mí él no me gustaba. Él no lo hacía “Siempre estaré a tu lado” Yo estaba enamorado.

Estaba tan enamorado de aquel beta que lo único que sentía era una placentera sensación de temor. Perderlo, querer más, marcarlo, controlarlo, liberarlo, besarlo, quería atesorarlo con manos impregnadas de sangre. Quería mantenerlo a mi lado cuando era peligroso, era tan egoísta que nos estrellaríamos. Bien conocía el final. Sin embargo, él me había refugiado con su paraguas cuando estaba solo y mojado, él me había consolado al mostrarle lo más grotesco de mí, él me amaba, y eso me hacía mantener la tenue y frágil esperanza de que podía estar con él. Era débil y se podía apagar ante la más sutil brisa, pero estaba ahí, brillando para nosotros dos.

“¿No hay forma de convencerte de no ir a la subasta?” Los humanos pueden ser graciosos. No entiende la muerte pero le temen de manera instintiva “No quiero que corras riesgos innecesarios” Yo no le temía a la muerte.

“Nada de lo que digas me hará desistir” Yo le temía al amor “Puedes apoyarte en mí un poco más” Temía perderlo a él. Sin él, ¿Qué sería de mí?

“Eres tan terco” Había dejado que su amor me consumiera hasta convertirme en algo más. Me gustaba ese algo “Entonces prométeme que si las cosas se ponen feas, te iras” Me hacía querer ser mejor. Mucho mejor para él.

“Solo si tú prometes mantenerte a salvo e ir conmigo a Japón cuando esto acabe” Ansiaba tomar el mundo para ponerlo entre esas pequeñas y suaves manos. Él era la razón de mi respirar y latir “No tiene que ser de inmediato, yo me quedaré a tu lado hasta que estés listo” Sonreí extendiendo mi mano hacia su rostro; él dejó que lo acariciara, cerrando los ojos.

“Es una promesa” Una bonita y resplandeciente sonrisa fue lo que él me regaló. La noche estaba helada, no obstante, a ninguno de nosotros nos importó.

Aunque el tiempo estaba en contra y las manecillas no tenían piedad, Eiji y yo permanecimos en aquel lugar hasta que el manto de la noche cubrió cada destello de luz que quedaba en aquel pueblo de nada. Mi cuerpo se había dejado caer sobre el pasto; las verdes, ásperas y largas hebras estaban rozando cada parte de mi cuerpo, sobre mi pecho había una insoportable presión, estaba mirando las estrellas. A mí lado él estaba contemplando el mismo cielo. El único sonido era el de nuestras respiraciones, estábamos nerviosos aunque ninguno parecía comprender la razón, la punta de mis dedos se encontraba sosteniendo la suya, el suelo estaba húmedo y había un intenso aroma a tierra y girasoles.

Sí, yo no le temía a la muerte, yo le temía a algo mucho peor, le temía al amor.

“Eiji” Aquel miedo se resumía en dos palabras “¿Puedo preguntarte algo?” Eiji Okumura.

“Creo que ya lo estas haciendo” Él se dio vueltas entre el forraje, su cabello había quedado desordenado, un par de hojas habían quedado atrapadas en su flequillo, mi cara ardió. La noche lucía hermosa dentro de ese par de ojos.

“¿Los betas tienen a una persona destinada?” Aunque tenía las piernas apoyadas en contra del suelo, estas me temblaron cuando él se acercó.

“No sé si llamarlo persona destinada” El había acomodado sus brazos sobre mi pecho, su rostro sobre sus brazos, su aliento sobre mis labios “Pero me gusta pensar que sí” Sus dedos empezaron a escribir cosas al azar sobre mis hombros “Supongo que es como estar enamorado” Nuestros muslos se habían enredado “¿Cómo se siente tener a una persona destinada?” Reí, mis palmas se apropiaron de su espalda, sobre su cadera. Eléctrico y tenso.

“Supongo que se siente como estar enamorado” Musite, su expresión de molestia fue tan linda que no la pude dejar de mirar “Esa persona te da fuerza para vivir, es adictiva, cada vez te vuelves más codicioso” Retiré una de las hojas de sus cabellos, su nariz se encontraba acariciando la punta de la mía, tan cerca que me quemó “Pero también es aterrador” Me incliné para quedar más cerca de él. Había una insoportable estática.

“¿Por qué?” Perdería la cabeza por culpa de él “Nunca lo he pensado de esa manera” ¿Perderla? ¡Pero si ya la había perdido por culpa de él!

“Puedes morir de tristeza por perder a esa persona” Nuestras manos se rozaron antes de concretar un agarre; de manera tímida y ansiosa “Ambas personas forman un vínculo tan poderoso que los hace pensar que pueden soportarlo todo mientras se tengan el uno al otro” Él se había deslizado por las mangas de mi vida hasta mi centro de gravedad “Perder eso es desgarrador” Él se mordió los labios, mirando hacia el cielo antes de regresar a mí, podía sentir su palpitar a través de mi propio pecho, su cuerpo estaba caliente y era agradable.

“De todas maneras debe ser lindo sentir eso” Sí, Eiji Okumura era esa clase de persona “Preferiría haberlo sentido y perdido, que vivir con miedo” Era de quien estaba enamorado. Llevé su palma hacia mis labios, depositando un pequeño beso sobre esta.

“¿Puedo ser la persona a la que estas destinado?” El rostro del más bajo se tiño de un intenso escarlata al escuchar mis palabras, pude sentir su respiración deslizarse sobre la mía, sus manos estaban húmedas, sus piernas temblorosas.

“¿Qué cosas dices?” Su pregunta escapó torpe y tartamuda “No seas ridículo, seguramente tú tienes a un omega” Triste y despechada. Acomodé un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja. La brisa lo volvió a desordenar.

“Yo no quiero a un omega” Cada músculo de mi cuerpo me cosquilleó ante nuestra cercanía “Yo te quiero a ti” Él pareció a punto de llorar al escuchar esas palabras, aun así, me sonrió. Él era tanto para mí.

“Si tú te sientes de esa manera” Fue una sonrisa tan bella que en ella me embriagué para olvidar todo el dolor “Y yo también me siento de esa manera” Estaba volando tan alto por culpa de aquel chico “Supongo que eso nos convierte en pareja destinada” Por primera vez no pensé en la caída.

“Supongo que sí” Los brazos de Eiji se deslizaron hacia mi cuello. Podía sentir cada uno de mis latidos atrapados en mi garganta. El aire era mágico. La noche tentación.

Lo tomé de la nuca para poder besarlo, sus labios eran suaves, dulces y adictivos. Embriagadores, fallecí en ese beso, todo de mí se lo di. Aunque él era un beta me sentía de esa manera con él, fuerte y poderoso, pequeño y asustado. Cerré los ojos, él se encontraba arriba mío, su sabor era peligro e intoxicante, el sonido de nuestros labios unidos fue lo único que hizo eco aquella noche; húmedo, caliente, excitante, apasionado pero cariñoso, más de lo que alguna vez pude llegar a sentir. Nos besamos hasta que el aire escaseó, nos besamos hasta que mi alma se perdió en él. Eiji me miró de manera tímida antes de reír en contra de mi boca.

“De verdad me gustas, Ash” Por la dulce y linda manera en que sus ojos me miraron sabía que era verdad.

“Aslan” Por la dulce y linda manera en que yo lo miré a él sabía que ya no lo podía ocultar “Ese es mi verdadero nombre” Lo sostuve con fuerza entre los agujeros de mi historia esperando que él lo aceptara.

“Aslan” El pecho me cosquilleó cuando él lo dijo “Significa amanecer, ¿No es así?” Asentí, completamente embobado y aturdido por él “Te queda bien” Completamente enamorado “Es hermoso” Quien era hermoso era él.

“¿Eiji?” Con un sonido mudo entre sus labios, él me respondió “Es una promesa entre nosotros dos” Por ahora esto tendría que bastar.

Los humanos pueden ser graciosos. No entienden la muerte, pero le temen de manera instintiva. Nunca la han experimentado y saben que es algo que temer, pero temen por instinto. Sí, yo no le temía a la muerte, yo le temía a algo mucho peor, le temía al amor. Aquel miedo era lo que me hacía grande y por lo que quería luchar. Aquel miedo me mantenía con esperanzas y me había dado cientos de razones por las cuales vivir.

Aquel miedo se resumía en dos palabras: Eiji Okumura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno la otra semana volvemos con la subasta.  
> Y si, Eiji estaba siendo buscado desde hace rato!  
> Volvemos con la perceptiva de Eiji.  
> Muchas gracias a quien leyo.


	13. Capítulo 12.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola mis bonitos lectores!  
> Otra semana donde no fallo en traerles un capítulo semanal.  
> El día de hoy tenemos la famosa subasta, narrada por nuestro guapo Ash.  
> Espero que sea de su agrado.  
> Mil gracias por leer!

Las leyendas dicen que una alfa se encuentra destinado a un omega. Amor y control. Poder y dolor. Las leyendas dicen que el vínculo entre ellos dos se vuelve tan potente que nada más que aquella embriagadora, apasionada e intoxicante sensación importa. Sí, hace latir tu corazón con una estrepitosa y angustiante intensidad, consigue que tu mente se vea dañada por una dulce y destructiva locura, no obstante, tortura es no estar dentro de esa seductora demencia. Te hace cometer estupideces, te vuelve codicioso, te sube hasta una desquiciante felicidad y te vende la historia de un buen final. Uno con él. Sí, un alfa se encuentra destinado a un omega, no obstante, estaba seguro de que Eiji Okumura era a quien Ash Lynx estaba destinado.

_“Incluso si el mundo te gira, siempre estaré a tu lado”_

Aquel beta tenía palabras bonitas y mirada enamorada, aquel beta había calado hasta lo más profundo de mi alma para curar unas putrefactas y sangrientas heridas. Aquel beta era mi razón para despertar y continuar; su sonrisa, sus ojos, su piel, su voz, su aroma, tarde me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado. Era correspondido. Pero tenía un presentimiento de mierda con la subasta de hoy. Suspiré, dejando que el peso de mi cabeza fuese sostenido por mis palmas, mis hombres y los de Chinatown estaban en mi salón a espera de un comando. La mano de Shorter se encontraba sobre mis hombros como un silencioso consuelo, mis pies golpeaban el suelo de manera obsesiva y compulsiva. Una y otra vez. Una y otra, ¿Por qué tardaban tanto?

“Vas a poner nerviosos a todos si te sigues portando de esa manera” Aunque sus palabras fueron duras y recias, su expresión fue cálida y paternal, crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho, había una fastidiosa y palpitante presión. Quemó.

“No me gusta tener que arriesgar a Eiji de esta manera” Dos veces eran las que me había asustado “No es que no confié en él” Las dos eran por culpa de él.

“¿Entonces?” Tenía un nudo en medio de la garganta. Silencio era lo que reinaba entre las decenas de hombres adentro del salón. Tensión.

“Si algo le pasa, yo” Me llevé la mano hacía el pecho “Yo” Aquella opresión fue tan sofocante que se deslizó hacia mis pulmones para una matanza “Yo no” Ni siquiera lo pude decir. ¿Yo qué? ¡Yo nada! Nada sería sin él.

“Yut dijo que el lugar era seguro y no deberían estar más de dos horas allí dentro” Me había vuelto dependiente y codicioso “Apóyate más en nosotros” Lo atesoraba y lo quería proteger, no obstante, “Podemos hacerlo juntos” Ahí estaba, poniéndolo en primer batallón como carnada. Estúpido.

“Shorter, tú también ten cuidado” La noche era densa y oscura “Tú y mis hombres salgan del laboratorio lo antes posible” El tiempo era poco y nos habíamos quedado sin opciones. Acorralados y temerosos. El más alto me revolvió los cabellos con una relajante sonrisa.

“No somos novatos, Ash” Aquellos gruesos y viejos lentes de sol fueron levantados “Mientras ustedes están en la subasta, nosotros dejaremos limpios esos laboratorios” No pude dudar de esas palabras bajo tan profundos ojos “Te conseguiré una nueva muestra de banana fish” Traté de respirar, sin embargo, tenía un asqueroso sabor impregnado entre el aire de las palabras. Un presentimiento.

Mis presentimientos nunca se equivocaban.

“Chicos” Un par de aplausos junto con un _clic clac_ de zapatos de tacón se hicieron presentes dentro de la habitación “Ya terminé con Eiji” Los ojos de Shorter fueron embelesados por la silueta del de cabellos largos, él suspiró, bajando la nuca para volverla a subir hacia él “Podemos irnos” Los hombres dentro de la casona recibieron gustosos la orden del omega para dirigirse a sus vehículos. Tenía mariposas muertas dentro del estómago con sabor a óxido y sangre. Me acerqué a él.

“Si esto salé mal, te juro que desearas la muerte antes que confrontarme” Él me entregó un gesto aburrido de manos junto con un bostezo cansado. Él rodó los ojos ante una amenaza vacía. Frustrante. Él era un omega con un carácter insoportable.

“Sí, sí, serás un lince muy enojado, lo entiendo” Cólera fue lo corrió por mi sangre “Eiji, puedes salir, los hombres de tu estúpido novio ya se fueron” Mis quejas fallecieron en mi garganta al verlo. Mi rostro fue poseído por un infernal calor, pude escuchar a mi corazón en cada uno de los pasos que él daba con timidez. Él estaba vistiendo un vestido chino, la seda era blanca, los grabados eran flores de cerezo, el largo le llegaba hasta las rodillas, una apenada expresión me fue regalada, tenía la boca abierta y el aire perdido. Chispas, electricidad y adicción. Había un latido delator entre nosotros dos.

Eiji Okumura era el cuadro más precioso que había contemplado. 

“Ash” Shorter se acercó a mi oreja, no podía dejar de verlo “Disimula un poco” Él era hermoso.

“No me gusta que él tenga que ir de esa manera” Con el rostro escarlata y la vergüenza escrita, reclamé “No quiero tener que exponerlo demasiado”

“Ya basta de esto” La voz del omega fue imponente y fría “Lo entiendo, Eiji es tu amante y te preocupas por él, pero la única manera de poder pasar es regalando algo para la subasta” Mi ceño se tensó con rigidez y violencia. 

“¿Regalar?” Mis puños se habían apretado con tanta fuerza que los sentí contraerse en mi nuca “¿Te parece segura esa parte del plan?” Mi mandíbula se había desencajado. Hablar de él como un objeto a regalar. Vendido y usado. Usado y desechado. Era asqueroso. Todo esto era una maldita mierda.

“Ash” Él había llegado a mi lado, sus dedos se encontraban sobre mis hombros, su aliento entre mis labios “Esta bien” Con una sola caricia de él toda tensión e ira se esfumaron “Yo seré quien menos peligre, solo estaré con los omegas, ustedes serán lo que harán todo el trabajo” Él no era de mi mundo y esta no era su responsabilidad, sin embargo, él era un idiota. Mi idiota. Mis brazos lo rodearon, su respiración rozó mi pecho con una mortal lentitud.

“Es verdad” Un largo mechón de cabello se deslizó desde los hombros de Yut Lung-Lee hacia su espalda “Yo ya le indiqué al dueño que Eiji tiene un comprador privado, no debería haber problema” Hubo amargura en su voz, él bajó la mirada hacia sus zapatos “Además, no nos quedaremos tanto tiempo como para presenciar esa abominación” Las manos de mi beta rodearon mi espalda, él cerro los ojos, él podía escuchar cada uno de mis latidos, pero estaba bien. Era inútil esconderlo.

“Dijiste que también mandarías a uno de tus hombres para que lo cuidara” Mis palabras golpearon la dura y gélida mirada de aquel omega “¿Es verdad?” Él se cruzó los brazos de manera desinteresada. Sus ojos se posaron sobre Shorter de manera casual.

“Lo es” Pero la casualidad no existía “Mandaré a Sing, quien ahora es el dueño designado de Chinatown” Él se encogió de hombros, disgustado “A diferencia de cierto traidor, él es muy confiable y leal” El alfa extendió los brazos con impotencia.

“¿Me vas a resentir para siempre por eso?” Aunque Shorter era un hombre inteligente, haberse enamorado de una víbora fue una decisión estúpida e impulsiva.

“Lo haré por un par de años más” La tragedia dentro de su historia era que ellos estaban destinados. Alfa y omega “Quizás una década, ya veré” Que triste y cruel ironía “Ahora vámonos, tenemos mucho que hacer” Ambos salieron de la habitación inmersos en una infantil discusión. El beta se apartó de mi cuerpo con la intención de seguirlos, no obstante, no lo dejé. No pude.

“¿Ash?” Amar era curioso “¿Pasa algo?” Quería tener el mundo entre mis manos para dárselo a él.

“Eiji” Quería protegerlo pero era incapaz de apartarlo. Quería una vida a su lado aunque eso significara tener que arriesgarlo “Si las cosas se ponen difíciles” Era egoísta, era cruel, era desalmado y fracasaría “Si ves que ocurre algo peligroso” Pero yo lo amaba “Por favor vete” Lo amaba tanto. Mis dedos rozaron los bordes de su delicada y bonita cara, con mis yemas memoricé cada una de sus facciones; desde la punta de sus pestañas hasta aquellos tentadores labios. Tenía una amarga y sofocante presión. Estaba aterrado.

“Oye” Sus palmas subieron hacia mi rostro, lo tomaron con una dolorosa gentileza “Si las cosas se ponen difíciles lo resolveremos entre nosotros dos” Él no sabía pelear ni usar un arma, él nunca había matado a nadie y era un beta “Así que deja de pedirme que te abandone” No obstante, ahí estaba, sosteniéndome otra vez. Él siempre lo hacía.

“A veces olvido lo terco que eres” Una sonrisa fue toda la respuesta que le pude entregar, dejé caer mi cabeza sobre su hombro, me aferré a él como si mi vida dependiese de ello, ¡Pero mi vida dependía de él! El estridente y agitado latir de su corazón fue tan relajante.

“Cuando regresemos te puedo preparar un delicioso plato de natto” Reí, era increíble la facilidad con la que él me lograba apaciguar. Era tan natural. 

“Sino me muero en la misión tú me mataras de una intoxicación” Pude sentir a su cuerpo tensarse ofendido. Un chirrido de quejas besó mis cabellos. Tan lindo. Su aroma era dulce y nostálgico. Me acerqué más.

“Sino lo quieres se lo daré a Artur y a Bones” Chasqueé la lengua al escuchar aquellos nombres.

“De todas las personas que pudiste llevar como refuerzos, ¿Por qué los escogiste a ellos?” Ni siquiera disimulé el fastidio enlazado a mis palabras. Una bonita y altanera sonrisa fue su respuesta “¿Qué?” Había una agradable tensión en el aire, la noche estaba fría, no obstante, él estaba entre mis brazos. Eiji estaba junto a mí. Él me amaba.

Él era todo lo que importaba.

“Eres lindo cuando te pones celoso” Él se podía burlar con tanta franqueza de mí que resultaba contagiosa “Ahora vamos” Él se elevó en la punta de sus pies para rozar mis labios; eléctrico, chispeante y peligroso “Tenemos una misión que completar” Eiji había tomado mi mundo para convertirlo en un desastre.

“Bien” Él se había adentrado en mi corazón para encenderlo y yo ya no sabía cómo reaccionar “Ahora estas al mando, lo entiendo” Eiji Okumura era una debilidad. Frágil, efímera y delicada.

“Por cierto” No obstante, aquella debilidad “No olvides que tienes a un novio muy enamorado de ti esperándote” Era la que me hacía fuerte “Así que no hagas ninguna estupidez” Ser tan feliz a su lado no lo merecía, sin embargo, lo quería. Lo quería tanto.

“Entendido” Lo quería una vida y dos más “Seré prudente” La eternidad era demasiado fugaz dentro de sus ojos.

Sin intercambiar otra palabra nos subimos al auto de Yut Lung-Lee, un pequeño beta se encontraba al lado del de cabellos largos, él me extendió la mano antes presentarse como el jefe de Chinatown: Sing Soo-Ling. Mi palma se mantuvo aferrada a la de Eiji entre las fundas del asiento, el frío de la noche había calado en mi piel, él cerró los ojos, dejando que su nuca reposara sobre mis hombros, me aferré a él, podía sentir su respiración acariciando los bordes de mi cuello, podía escuchar los latidos a través de sus labios, podía perderme y desear un _siempre_ en aquella sensación. Pero tenía un presentimiento. Uno de mierda. Y estar aterrado era algo que estaba fuera de mi zona de confort. Al llegar a nuestro destino el omega me entregó un antifaz verde con hilos dorados, él se colocó uno igual antes de bajarnos del vehículo. El misterio y la elegancia eran la fachada de Golzine. Me mantuve inútil y estático cuando a Eiji se lo llevaron hacia la puerta posterior del recinto, mi nombre fue pronunciado de manera dulce y muda a la distancia. Tenerlo lejos fue una sensación dolorosa y sofocante, me clavó el pecho, me ensució las manos, me quebró el corazón. Me mordí la boca, estaba agonizando en esa ansiedad, no obstante, me debía concentrar. Debía sacarlo pronto.

“Nada le pasara mientras Sing se mantenga a su lado” Con esas palabras vacías ingresamos a la fiesta. Cientos de personas con trajes de gala y máscaras de diseñador se encontraban riendo alrededor de un escenario, el dulce aroma de los cocteles era desagradable, las densas cortinas de terciopelo impedían el paso de la luz, había una banda tocando en el salón.

“Esto es típico de él” En el segundo piso habían varias corridas de asientos para que se tuviese un mejor panorama a la subasta. Repugnante “Primero deberíamos ver quien está involucrado” El más bajó rio de manera sarcástica a mi lado. Las personas se encontraban danzando al centro del salón, bajo un gigantesco candelabro.

“No es mi primera vez haciendo esto, deja de tratarme como a un novato” Él se arrojó el cabello hacia atrás con una mueca altiva. La música de los violines era suave y las carcajadas hipócritas “Separémonos por una hora y juntémonos al frente de la oficina de Golzine” Mi mano se había acomodado sobre el hombro de aquel chico. Delgado y delicado.

“Eres importante para Shorter y para Eiji así que no dejes que te atrapen” Aunque él estaba vistiendo un antifaz pude vislumbrar una tenue capa de vergüenza entre sus facciones. Escarlata y nerviosa.

“Yo, no” Sus palabras se habían trabado. Nacido bajo las estrellas equivocadas “Esa debería ser mi línea” Hermanos de una misma maldición “Trata de controlar el estúpido alfa que llevas dentro” Éramos lo mismo.

“Y tú a ese fastidioso omega” Éramos diferentes.

“Bien” Solo por esta noche.

Con un gesto nos encaminamos hacia extremos contrarios. El aroma de la champaña mezclado con feromonas, lencería de arrepentimiento, miradas frívolas, y ostentosa decoración, una bandeja con diferentes bolsas de polvo me fue ofrecida, omegas encadenados eran presumidos, eran violados, tenía las manos tensas en un agarre, cerré los ojos, concentración. Era un carnaval de humillación, contrabando de armas, y drogas para inducir el celo, pero no era ilegal mientras ellos tuviesen un reluciente traje. Asqueroso. Varios políticos se escondían debajo de cobardes máscaras, Golzine no parecía encontrarse en ningún lugar, me acerqué hacia una esquina, necesitaba respirar, no obstante, una mano sobre mi cintura me paralizó. Me di vueltas, mis cejas se tensaron, una sonrisa ególatra fue lo que él me devolvió. Eduardo. L. Fox.

“Dino no me dijo nada acerca de haber invitado al lince” Su aroma era asfixiante y repulsivo, con una sonrisa cortés encubrí una arcada. El cinismo era un arte y yo era un experto.

“Él no suele informar esa clase de cosas” Apoyé mi cadera en contra de la mesa, cruzando mis brazos sobre mi vientre, relajado “Además, esto es solo una instancia social” El hombre arrojó una desagradable risa, una copa de champaña se balanceaba entre sus dedos; goteó.

“Pensé que no te interesaban los omegas” La irritación era evidente entre sus palabras “¿Mi hija no fue lo suficiente para ti?” La humillación igual. Las arrugas de su frente se encontraban expuestas entre escasos y grisáceos cabellos.

“No creo que su hija disfrute ser tratada como mercadería” Aunque mis frases fueron serenas y calmadas “Ni creo que su padre deba estar acá” Su respuesta no lo fue. Él gruñó. Indignado.

“Tienes una lengua bastante afilada para no ser más que la prostituta de Dino” Él me apretó el rostro, dejando a su copa en la mesa de atrás “Entiendo porque él te mantiene a su lado” Él se relamió la boca, borracho “Eres joven y tienes un buen cuerpo” Su mano se había deslizado hacia mi cintura, él estaba cerca, el estómago se me revolvió en mierda “De hecho eres bastante lindo para ser un alfa” Tragué, manteniéndome firme, esa maldita mirada la conocía bien. Una putrefacta lujuria.

“¿La única razón por la que te acercaste fue para soltar estas estupideces?” Con un manotazo lo aparte “Si es así, te pediré que te largues” Su cuerpo se había apoyado en contra del mío, dejándome atrapado. La música de fondo era relajante y el ambiente una fachada.

“No lo sabes, ¿Verdad?” Sus dedos levantaron mi mentón para examinarme, tenía la respiración rápida, sus piernas estaban entre las mías “Ese viejo te está poniendo en venta por desobediente” Un escalofrío recorrió desde mi columna hasta mis dientes “Por lo que sé, puedes estar en ese escenario el año siguiente” Las luces se bajaron. Oscuridad. Tenía un latido ansioso en la garganta, no obstante, mostrarlo no era opción. Yo era un alfa.

“Golzine es un hombre que dice mucho y hace poco” Con mi mano sobre su pecho, lo empujé “Tuvimos una pequeña pelea por culpa del compromiso” No bajé mi mirada ante él “Lo arreglaremos” El mundo se estaba quemándo mientras en mi interior se había desatado una lluvia torrencial.

“Si tú lo dices” Él empezó a retroceder con las palmas en el aire, su rostro comenzó a confundirse con la multitud “Pero deberías conocer mejor con quien te estas acostando” Una sonrisa maliciosa entre sus ásperos y secos labios me erizó la piel “Porque lo de venderte no es lo único que Dino ha hecho para amarrarte” Contuve un golpe en contra de la mesa. El fuego exigía ser alimentado. Pasos sobre un escenario.

“¿Cómo debo interpretar eso?” Aplausos de un público sin rostro.

“Cuando estés dispuesto a darme algo” Su mano rozó sin sutileza su entrepierna “Te lo diré” Esta era una historia de mierda siendo revivida una y otra vez. No pude decir otra palabra al haber sido silenciado por la estática de un micrófono.

“Bienvenidos a la subasta anual de Dino Golzine” Un hombre de complexión fornida se había parado sobre una elegante plataforma escarlata dando inicio al evento. Tiempo, ¡Maldición! Me abrí paso entre la multitud para subir hacia el segundo piso. Tenía el corazón en la garganta y al beta en cada pensamiento. Eiji, quería sacarlo de aquí.

“Tan decepcionante” Mis pasos frenaron de manera abrupta al reconocer la voz del anfitrión cerca de las butacas “Esperaba mucho más de ti” Mi frente estaba empapada y mi pecho tenía una fastidiosa opresión, me apegué a una pared, conteniendo la respiración.

“Sé que lo hacías” Perdí el aire al escuchar al segundo hombre “Pero debo pensarlo, es una propuesta arriesgada” Mis palmas se convirtieron en puños, contuve la furia entre dientes.

“Mi lindo muchacho” Con una risa cínica “No te queda mucho tiempo para pensarlo” Los pasos de Golzine se alejaron hacia el escenario y el sangriento espectáculo. Me acerqué hacia el lugar, el rostro del alfa se encontraba pálido y perplejo, él ni siquiera se dio cuenta de mi presencia, gotas de sudor frío corrían desde su cara hasta su cuello.

“Artur” Le tomó tiempo a aquel hombre regresar a sí mismo “¿Qué hacías hablando con él?” Aunque él era un imponente alfa, su expresión era frágil y temerosa.

“Mi trabajo es vigilarlo” El desviar de mirada y el tartamudeo en su timbre de voz lo delataron. Mentiras “Ash” Engaños y traiciones “Quiero irme luego de este lugar, no tengo un buen presentimiento” Él se llevó una mano hacia su pecho, tratando de sostenerse en sus propios pies “Quiero sacar pronto a Eiji de este lugar” Con aquel nombre todo lo olvidé.

“Si” No tenía más opción que confiar “Vigila que no venga nadie, yo iré con Yut Lung-Lee” El de cabellos rubios y desordenados se limitó a asentir antes de regresar a su narcisista y ególatra semblante. Tiempo. Mi marcha se convirtió en una carrera hacia la oficina. No quedaba. No quedaba nada. El más bajo me estaba esperando al frente de la puerta con una expresión repleta de aflicción, él estaba tiritando, su rostro estaba rojo por la ira, sus labios se habían roto a causa de sus mordidas. Al frente de aquel pasillo se podían observar a los omegas siendo subastados junto a las pujas de los alfas.

“Solo términos pronto” La impotencia en su voz fue cruel “Por favor” Él se cubrió el rostro al ver a una niña sobre el escenario. No tuve palabras de consuelo para él. No las habían.

“Bien” Agradecido por la vanidad de Golzine saqué una llave de mi bolsillo, una sonrisa se acomodó sobre mis labios cuando está giró. Él nunca cambiaba las cerraduras por nuestras peleas “Entra” Él trepido cuando aquella joven fue vendida. Era un mundo de mierda asqueroso. Pero estábamos atrapados ahí. Todos nosotros. Quizás en otra vida.

“¿Seguro este es el lugar correcto?” La habitación tenía un gran sofá, un escritorio de madera y una mesilla “Esto no parece tener mucha información” Antes que el de cabellos largos se pudiera seguir quejando, levanté la alfombra en medio de la sala dejando al descubierto una pequeña compuerta de madera, tomé la manilla de metal para levantarla. Del otro lado nos esperaba una endeble escalera que llevaba hacia una fría y blanca habitación. Descendimos.

“Esta es la oficina” Había una gran computadora al centro del cuarto rodeada de otras cinco más pequeñas, varios archivos se encontraban almacenados entre cajones y libreros, el más bajo soltó un silbido ante la impresión “Yo me ocuparé de jaquear los sistemas, tú busca cualquier documento que pienses que sea útil” La música se escuchaba a través del piso junto a un fastidioso _tic tac_.

“Hagámoslo” Con una impresionante facilidad el omega descubrió las claves de los candados. Hermanos de maldición.

_¿Estaba tratando de bajar, o de subir más alto? De cualquier manera, ese leopardo sabría que nunca volvería._

Este era mi Kilimanjaro. Mis dedos se movieron tan rápido sobre aquel inmenso teclado que los sentí acalambrarse hasta convertirse en agujas sobre mi piel, cada una de las carpetas, las investigaciones y los códigos de seguridad, los tomé. Quien lo encuentra se lo queda. Quien lo pierde puede llorar. Golzine era un hombre inteligente y precavido con su dinero, no obstante, el maldito me había educado bien. Con un pendrive robé toda la información del ordenador principal antes de dirigirme a los pequeños, la atmósfera sabía a tensión, tenía un nudo dentro de mi estómago, el sonido frustrado del más bajo junto con el desgarrar de papel fueron mi única compañía. El olor a gasolina.

“¡Nos ha estado espiando desde hace años!” Fue lo que él proclamó antes de arrojar un folio con las fotografías de su familia sobre mi monitor “Estos ataques no son un accidente” Su frente se había fruncido tanto que se podían ver sus venas “Él nos quiere exterminar” Negué. Golzine era mucho más ambicioso.

“Nosotros no somos el plan principal” Sobre la pantalla del computador había una barra con el porcentaje cargado “Esto va mucho más allá de nuestras pandillas, él apunta hacia los políticos” Yut Lung-Lee escupió al ver la imagen de su hermano mayor.

“Esta loco” Eran palabras acertadas y verdaderas “Estamos acorralados” Se sintieron pesadas y sofocantes. Yo nunca me había arrepentido.

“No necesariamente” Ni una sola vez “Acá” Saqué el pendrive del ordenador “Tenemos información que nos será muy útil” Antes de introducir un destructivo virus en los juguetes de aquel alfa “Podemos ganarle” Y para mi desgracia y la de ellos.

“Vámonos de aquí, Ash” El destino siempre me daba la razón. El más bajo guardó un par de carpetas antes de sacar un encendedor “Este lugar está a punto de arder” La llama se encendió para ser arrojada sobre una montaña de papeles. Nada iba a quedar dentro de aquel lugar, solo cenizas y una tragedia de mierda. Salimos de la habitación.

“Tenemos que ir por los demás” Fue lo que le indiqué al cerrar la compuerta del suelo. Regresamos al pasillo, la subasta seguía en marcha “Vamos” Las luces estaban bajas y las risas desagradables. Hacía un insoportable calor entre tanta hipocresía.

“¡Siguiente artículo!” No obstante, Yut Lung-Lee no se movió. Él se encontraba paralizado con la boca abierta y la mirada clavada en el escenario.

“Hey, vámonos, tenemos poco tiempo” Lo tomé del brazo, sin embargo…

“Ash” Terror.

“Acá tenemos a un espécimen especial” La vida se me paralizó “Este chico es un omega japonés” Me aferré al barandal del segundo piso “Este es el amante del lince” El corazón me palpito de manera destructiva. No. No. No. Joder, ¡No! Desde aquel pasillo vislumbre a Eiji sobre el escenario, él lucía pálido y cansado, su caminar era torpe, su cuerpo estaba temblando y mojado, él se estaba tratando de abrazar a sí mismo, los asquerosos gritos y chiflidos no se hicieron de esperar. Él tenía las manos esposadas y el cuello con una correa. Mi respiración fue miedo puro. No. No, ¡No!

“No importa, ¿Cierto?” Mis palabras escaparon trémulas y ansiosas “Dijiste que él tiene un comprador ya listo, así que esto está bien” Mi risa histérica solo empeoró la atmósfera “Esto es parte del plan” Sentí a mi alma escurrirse en una mirada. Mi respiración era tan rápida que la sentía en un palpitar de ojos. Los ojos me ardieron, las manos me sudaron, ¡Maldición no!

“Él no debería estar arriba” Las pujas empezaron, los labios de aquel omega estaban temblando “Algo está mal” Sudor frío empezó a llenar mi cuerpo, mis rodillas fallaron, el corazón se me quebró para apuñarle desde adentro “Ash, algo está muy mal, él no se ve bien” La piel se me erizó hasta que mis poros se sintieron como agujas.

“¡Vendido!” Con una suma exuberante siendo pronunciada, un alfa joven lo compró. Jalándolo del cuello lo bajaron del escenario para entregárselo a él. Lo pierdo. Lo encuentro. No lo entiendo. Nunca lo hago.

¡Pero no lo podía volver a perder!

“¡Eiji!” El nombrado levantó la mirada, sus ojos parecían a punto de quebrarse en llanto “¡Voy por ti!” No obstante, antes de que la atención fuese puesta en mí, un par de gritos junto con el sonido de múltiples disparos vinieron de la planta inferior “Mierda”

“Vamos a buscarlo rápido” No escuché más al haber empezado a correr.

El caos era quien gobernaba en la planta baja, habían asesinatos por doquier, me levanté la camisa para sacar la navaja de emergencia que tenía pegada a mi vientre, me abrí pasó con movimientos y cortes ágiles. El mundo había enloquecido esta noche. El piso se había teñido de escarlata, el aroma a pólvora y humo era sofocante, tenía los latidos escapándose por mi garganta, corrí por el salón, la multitud se había reducido a un par de cadáveres y llanto. Un omega con una metralleta era quien había iniciado aquel caos; sus ojos se encontraban completamente desorbitados, la cabeza de varios políticos había sido agujereada, él me miró, el arma fue llevada hacia su propio mentón antes de dispararse, me limpié su sangre de la cara. Banana fish. Tomé aire antes de pasar por aquel lugar. La escena se repetía en diferentes puntos de aquella mansión. Abriéndome paso con aquel arma blanca, seguí corriendo, gritando el nombre de mi pareja con desesperación. Eiji. Eiji. Eiji. No podía perderlo. Aspiré pavor para expirar dolor. Sentí su aroma entre el color de la sangre y el óxido de mi boca. Supe a donde ir. Giré mi cuerpo para dirigirme hacia los cuartos de atrás. Yo no lo temía a la muerte. No. Yo lo temía a algo mucho peor.

“¡Eiji!” Le temía a la muerte de él.

“Ash” La vida me dio un vuelco al encontrarlo. Ahí estaba. Se me comprimió de manera despiadada el pecho ante su imagen. 

Eiji se encontraba tirado en un rincón de la cocina, su vestido estaba rasgado, sus ojos rojos e hinchados, su cuello tenía marcas moradas, él estaba tiritando, empapado, había sangre en el piso, Sing se encontraba inconsciente en la otra esquina de la habitación junto a un grupo de personas. Mi amante estaba encogido en contra de las dos paredes; pequeño y frágil. Él me hizo una seña, quise correr hacia él, no obstante.

“Quédate ahí” Bajé la guardia y no me percaté de un tercer hombre dentro del cuarto, él estaba caminando hacia el beta con una pistola en la mano “No te muevas” Las palmas del más bajo se encontraban heridas “Yo estoy bien” Aun llenó de miedo él me sonrió.

“Okey” Aquellas palabras fueron mudas, aquel omega estaba tan concentrado en Eiji que no se percató de mi presencia. Me moví rápido hacia él, lo tomé de la nuca “No mires” Antes de abrirle el cuello con el arma. Un charco de sangre fue lo que se pintó a mis pies, él sonido de su cadáver en contra del piso fue estruendoso, con temor caminé hacia él.

“Ash” Y aunque había matado a incontables personas esa noche, él me recibió entre sus brazos. De tacto suave y dulce “Estoy bien” Una latente y destructiva sensación de impotencia fue lo que me ahogó al verlo así.

“¿Qué fue lo que pasó?” Mis manos acunaron sus mejillas, no pude disimular mi aflicción “Se supone que no debías subir al escenario” Estaba enojado “¡Se supone que teníamos un plan!” Estaba tan enojado conmigo por no haberlo protegido. Basura, ¡Joder!

“Alguien me reconoció como el amante del lince” Sus dedos se encontraban cubiertos de sangre seca y moretones “Pensaron que harían buen dinero conmigo” No existían palabras suficientes para disculparme por haberlo permitido. Perdón. Él recostó su nuca sobre mi pecho.

“Eiji” Él rodeó mi cuello con sus palmas, él estaba temblando y aún así me estaba tratando de consolar.

“No te preocupes, no tuve miedo” Mis manos tiritaron en contra de su espalda, vacilantes. Lo mancharía si lo tocaba, lo condenaría, lo ahogaría en mi propia porquería “Sabía que vendrías por mí” No obstante, no pude hacer otra cosa más que abrazarlo con fuerza y besar su rostro. Porque a pesar de toda esta mierda él seguía aquí. Y ¡Si! Era egoísta, era sumamente egoísta lo que yo estaba haciendo, sin embargo, él era quien hacía latir mi corazón con una estrepitosa y angustiante intensidad.

“Nunca más iras a una misión” Él conseguía que mi mente se viese dañada por una dulce y destructiva locura “¿Entendido?” Sin embargo, tortura era no estar dentro de esa seductora demencia.

“Entendido” Él me hacía cometer estupideces, me volvía codicioso “Cuando lleguemos a casa quiero que tú me prepares algo para comer” Me subía hasta una desquiciante felicidad “¿Puedes hacerlo Ash?”

“Puedo hacerlo” Y me vendía la historia de un buen final. Uno con él “Ahora salgamos de aquí” Los disparos y los gritos ya habían cesado, no obstante, el aroma a humo se había vuelto intenso al igual que el calor.

“Ayúdame a levantarme” Eiji se apoyó sobre mi cuerpo, me aferré a su cintura, él se sostuvo sobre mis hombros “No podemos dejar a Sing acá” Antes de responderle, la expresión del más bajo se deformó para dibujar horror. Él miró la puerta, escuché un disparó, lo quise arrojar, no obstante, él fue quien me apartó. El alma se me fue cuando Eiji volvió a caer al piso, él estaba sangrando.

“¡Ash!” Yut Lung-Lee llegó a cocina, agujerando la cabeza de aquel hombre con una sola bala “Tenemos que sacarlos de aquí” Él se acercó a Sing y dijo cientos de palabras que yo no escuché. Ya no escuchaba.

“¿Eiji?” Me incliné sobre él, lluvia fue lo que cayó sobre la cara del beta, eran mis lágrimas, no lo pude ver bien en aquel llanto. No. No. No “¿Eiji?” Por favor no me lo quites.

“Hey” Sus palabras y su sonrisa fueron débiles “Estoy bien, Ash” Un quejido escapó de sus labios, mis manos estaban tan temblorosas que fui incapaz de tomar las suyas. A punto de quebrarlo.

“Yo” Él acomodó su palma sobre mi boca, impidiéndome hablar.

“Estoy bien” Fue lo que volvió a musitar, lo tomé entre mis brazos, me aferré con desesperación a él, Yut Lung-Lee gritó algunas cosas inteligibles, Artur y Bones también. El alma me estaba siendo arrebatada mientras esos bonitos e ingenuos ojos se cerraban “Aslan” Él era mi sol. Mi razón de ser. Mi corazón y mi vida “Te amo” Él era la pieza que me hacía falta “Nunca lo olvides” Él era mi alma.

“Yo” Una bofetada de Yut Lung-Lee fue lo que me regresó a la situación.

“¡Hombre! ¡Reacciona! La casa está en llamas, toma a Eiji y vámonos” El beta ya no se movió más. Solo cerró los ojos. Lo levanté, cerca de mi corazón. Y aunque su corazón seguía latiendo, el mío ya no lo hacía.

Las leyendas dicen que el vínculo entre parejas destinadas se vuelve tan potente que nada más que aquella embriagadora, apasionada e intoxicante sensación importa. Lo que las leyendas no te cuentan es lo desgarrador que es perder a esa otra mitad. Y aunque él era un beta, estaba seguro de que Eiji Okumura era a quien Ash Lynx estaba destinado. Y si él se iba, yo no podría seguir viviendo sin él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo no soy de las personas que dan spoilers, pero todos estamos en esta barco de depresión llamado banana fish, y como lectora que sufre acá, me veo en la obligación moral de decir que Eiji no se muere así que no se asusten. Eso.  
> El siguiente capítulo de hecho lo narra Eiji, y con esto las cosas suben de intensidad.  
> Muchas gracias por leer.  
> Nos vemos la otra semana si me tienen fe.  
> Muchas gracias!


	14. Capítulo 13.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola mis preciosos lectores!  
> Les he traído actualización semanal, me siento responsable por lograrlo tantas semanas consecutivas. No creí llegar tan lejos.  
> Bueno el capítulo de hoy lo narra nuestro Eiji precioso porque había que regresar con él.  
> Espero que se encuentren bien dentro de todo lo que esta pasando.  
> Y mil gracias a quien se toma el tiempo para leer.

Amar era un cóctel de incertidumbre. Era dulce; cada vez que lo tenía entre mis brazos y podía sentir su respiración en contra de mi pecho, cada tímido roce de labios y sonrisa compartida. Empalagosos los besos y las caricias. Era amargo; cada vez que indagaba dentro de su pasado la misma triste e impotente expresión me era regalada. Agría era la muerte, las armas, y mi egoísmo. Ácidas eran mis ansias por saber más de él. Saladas eran las lágrimas que yo limpiaba y el sudor que calmaba entre crueles pesadillas. La única certeza que tenía en ese trago de preguntas era que en un par de horas ya estaría ebrio de amor. Embriagado por el lince.

Suspiré, el vapor estaba caliente, la sazón de los condimentos se podía sentir en el aroma que desprendían las verduras, agité la sartén para evitar que se quemaran. Estas semanas habían sido sofocantes. Al haber sido herido en la subasta, Ash me había prohibido salir de la casa sin compañía, tenía las piernas adoloridas a causa de mi confinamiento en cama y las neuronas muertas por el tedio, no obstante, él lucía cansado. Él siempre parecía estar preocupado. Yo era la razón. Me mordí la boca, aspirando el salado humo del salteado. Aquella noche había sido una pesadilla; humillado, magullado, golpeado, menospreciado y vendido. Eso era ser un omega en la sociedad. Sentí vergüenza de confesarle a mi amante que un alfa me había tratado de morder. Sí, sentí vergüenza por haberlo provocado, aunque yo no desprendía feromonas y estaba completamente drogado. Él me hizo creer que yo era el culpable. Respiré con un revoltijo en el estómago. Yo le creí.

“Tú no deberías estar en la cocina” Me sobresalté al escuchar una masculina y galante voz en medio de la habitación “Tú deberías estar en cama” Un par de fuertes y cálidos brazos se deslizaron por mi cintura. Fue un abrazo suave y delicado.

“Deja de tratarme como si me fuese a romper” El más alto acomodó su nuca sobre mi hombro, prestándole atención a la sartén “Ya estuve suficiente tiempo confinado en nuestro cuarto” Sus palmas sobre mi vientre fueron electrizantes.

“¿Estas preparándole el almuerzo a los chicos?” Su voz cosquilleó sobre mi oreja. Mi respiración se había vuelto irregular y rápida. Un estridente palpitar.

“Ellos se fueron con Caín en la mañana” Él estaba demasiado cerca.

“Me había olvidado de esa reunión” La atmósfera pendía de una mortificante y exquisita tensión. Su aroma me había embriagado. 

“Aunque para ser sincero no creo que puedan hacer mucho” Podía sentir a su corazón palpitar en contra de mi espalda, mi rostro estaba tan caliente que había dejado frío al vapor “Estos días han estado tranquilos” Ash chasqueó la lengua, dejando que su cabeza descansara sobre mis hombros, sus brazos rodearon mi cuello.

“Eso es lo que me preocupa” Aquella frase me acarició la piel en un escalofrío “Nosotros quemamos un edificio de la propiedad de Golzine y hemos estado haciéndole la vida imposible desde acá” Apagué el fuego de la cocina para darme vueltas “Es extraño que los ataques hayan cesado y las personas que rodeaban nuestros territorios de repente decidieran retroceder” Me di vueltas para encararlo. Su rostro se encontraba tenso y ojeroso, lo toque.

“Quizás tenemos más de lo que pensamos en su contra” Su frente estaba tan tensa que pude vislumbrar a una vena sobresalir “Ash” Nuestros ojos se entrelazaron “Te ves mal” Con mis dedos delineé los bordes de su cara “Así no vas a ganar” Sus parpados estaban rojos e hinchados, densas y profundas bolsas negras se habían dibujado en su piel, él lucía pálido.

“Lo sé” Él se retiró el flequillo de la frente, lo empujé hacia la mesa para que se sentara “Pero tengo un mal presentimiento” El salteado fue dejado al medio “No puedo quitarme esa sensación” Una mueca repleta de esquizofrenia y paranoia fue esbozada. Él no era el tipo de hombre que se mostraba frágil y dudoso. Verlo de esa manera me rompía el corazón.

“Ash” Él no me miró.

“Además está lo del laboratorio” Él solo se siguió ahogando en incertidumbre y culpa “La cara que Shorter tenía cuando regresó es algo que no puedo olvidar” Él se acarició de manera brusca el entrecejo “Él parecía horrorizado y asqueado” Sus piernas se habían empezado a remover con violencia debajo de la mesa “¡Él vio algo en ese lugar y no me lo quiere decir!” Él no parecía ser él mismo. 

“Quizás él no te lo ha dicho porque te ves estresado y enfermo” No quise que mis palabras se escuchasen como un regaño, no obstante, lo eran. Él parecía sofocado.

“¿Qué otra opción tengo Eiji?” En un apretar de puños supe que él estaba conteniendo su carácter para no gritarme “No puedo dejar que nada más pase por mi culpa” Ash llevaba días inestable. Era como si sus pensamientos estuviesen hirviendo en su cabeza, pero en lugar de dejarlos salir, él los apretaba con más fuerza “Tengo que ser un buen jefe” Y aunque yo también tenía miedo, debía mantener la calma. Respiré.

“No ha pasado nada desde la subasta” Era su amante y su pilar “Solo” Y era momento de actuar como tal “Deberías relajarte con eso” Antes de que él pudiese contradecirme “Y si llegase a pasar algo” Mi mano ya había tomado la suya “Yo te protegeré” Una carcajada orgullosa fue su respuesta. A veces Ash era simple de leer. 

“¿Tú?” La tensión se relajó “¿Un beta?” Para que esa tonta sonrisa altanera con la que él me enamoraba me fuese regalada otra vez.

“Si” Sus dedos se relajaron entre los míos “Yo” Ni siquiera podía imaginar el peso de lo que llevaba aquel alfa sobre su espalda “Un simple beta” No obstante, si podía quitarle un poco de eso y compartir el dolor. Lo haría “Tu novio” Lo haría toda mi vida.

“Ni siquiera sabes cómo quitarle el seguro a un arma y me quieres proteger” Ensarte varias verduras en un tenedor “Pero que arrogante” Para llevarlas hasta su boca.

“Siempre puedo aprender” Habían chispas en el aire “Ahora abre, debes comer algo” Sus mejillas se habían teñido de un tenue carmín, su entrecejo estaba fruncido, a pesar de los quejidos, él obedeció “¿Esta rico?” Verlo comer me daba tranquilidad. Él lucía más delgado.

“Si ignoras el natto” Sin vergüenza alguna él se comió la mitad del platillo “Serías una muy buena esposa” Rodeé los ojos, probando las verduras. Amargas.

“Si ignoras tu mal carácter, tú también serías una buena esposa” Aunque él parecía irritado por mi comentario, la atmósfera cambió entre nosotros dos. Se relajó.

“Tú eres quien tiene mal carácter” Él se cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, cerrando los ojos, me levanté de la mesa.

“¿Es así?” Mis manos se acomodaron sobre mi cintura, me paré al frente de él “Pues como tu amante tiene tan mala personalidad deberías ir a dormir para no enfadarlo” Él me miró, sus labios trepidaron para mantenerse estáticos. Silencio. 

“Yo” Hubo un tartamudeo escondido en el hilo de su voz “No quiero ir a dormir sin ti” Una repentina timidez anido entre nosotros dos “Yo” Él se rascó las mejillas, ansioso “No puedo” El rostro me cosquilleó con una agradable calidez.

“No te comportes como un niño” Sus manos se habían aferrado a mi espalda, él me acercó con fuerza, terminé sentado sobre su regazo ante lo repentino que había sido aquel contacto.

“Lo digo de verdad” Él escondió su rostro dentro de mi pecho “Tengo miedo de despertar y que ya no estés a mi lado” Perdí el aliento al sentir que sus palmas estaban tiritando sobre mi cuerpo. Él no me estaba tocando “Tengo miedo de que no seas más que un sueño” Lo abracé. Ash lucía tan pequeño y vulnerable entre mis brazos. Era fácil para este hombre romperme el corazón. Él ya lo había rotó miles de veces.

“Oye” No obstante, no importaba que tantas veces él quebrara el mío “Estoy aquí” Yo nunca rompería el de él. Con mis dedos acuné su rostro, obligándolo a mirarme “Cada día de mi vida seguiré a tu lado” Mi frente se apoyo sobre la suya, mis piernas colgaron en la silla, mi alma estaba entre sus manos.

“Eiji” Él acomodó un mechón detrás de mi oreja, una suave y bonita sonrisa me fue entregada “Eres injusto” Sus palmas se deslizaron hacia mi cadera, empujándome más cerca de él “Sin importar lo que haga o diga, tú siempre sabes como calmarme” Un estruendoso palpitar fue el único sonido dentro de la habitación. Su aliento estaba sobre mi cara.

“Ash” Él rio, no me pude librar de lo mortificantes y hermosos que fueron sus ojos esa mañana.

“Cuando ocurrió lo de la subasta entendí algo” Aunque sus palabras y sus palmas estaban temblando.

“¿Puedo saber que fue?” Él me sostuvo con fuerza y seguridad. Tenía la respiración ansiosa.

“Eiji Okumura” Sus dedos se acomodaron sobre mis labios “Yo ya no puedo vivir sin ti” Cada músculo me calcinó con una letal electricidad, el rostro me ardió, el alma se me atoró en la garganta, él sonrió “Estar enamorado es una sensación curiosa” Fui esclavo de esa mirada y prisionero de su historia “Estoy tan asustado de perderte que lo único que quiero hacer es alejarte, pero siento que si te alejo moriré de la tristeza” Suspiré. Caer por Ash Lynx había sido inevitable.

“Eso está bien” Mis brazos habían rodeado su cuello, podía sentir el aleteo de sus pestañas entre mis pómulos “Porque yo me siento de la misma manera” Tenía el estómago burbujeando y la cabeza convertida en estática.

“Dímelo otra vez” Una linda e infantil pena se grabó entre las facciones de aquel alfa “Lo que me dijiste en la subasta, lo quiero oír de nuevo” Él era un hombre complicado y desastroso. Y a mí me encantaba cada parte de él.

“Aslan” Su mirada se entrelazó a la mía en una silenciosa y letal estática, su respiración se había colado entre las grietas de mi piel “Te amo” Su esencia me había robado la vida. La expresión que él me devolvió fue enternecedora.

“Eiji” Sus palmas se había deslizado hacia mis mejillas “Te amo también” Sus labios me silenciaron.

Sus dedos entre mis cabellos, mis manos sobre su espalda, mi pecho contra su corazón, mis caderas sobre las suyas. Fue una sensación mortal. Los labios de Ash se deslizaron con dulzura y lentitud entre los míos, su sabor había calado hasta convertirse en adicción, su calidez había inundado mi boca. Pude sentir cada uno de mis latidos en contra de su piel, el aire estaba caliente, la vida se había paralizado. Me incliné hacia él, recargando el peso de mi cuerpo en contra del suyo. Un dulce e inocente beso se convirtió en hambre. Los movimientos subieron de temperatura, la codicia se hizo presente, me sobresalté al sentir como él deslizaba su lengua entre la mía para caer rendido. Fue una sensación placentera y mágica, tenía chispas en el estómago y ansias en la garganta. Él se aferró con fuerza, fue doloroso respirar en aquel beso. Fue tan doloroso que quise más. Un carraspeo nos interrumpió. Ash me sostuvo de la cintura para evitar que me cayera. El lince le gruñó al hombre del otro lado de la puerta: Caín Blood. 

“Lamento interrumpir su intimidad de pareja” La cara del alfa se encontraba roja y sudorosa, la incomódidad no pudo ser disímulada entre unos gruesos lentes de sol “Pero ya acabó la reunión” El lince no ocultó su fastidio al haber sido interrumpidos.

“Pensé que no había nada más que discutir” Shorter y algunos hombres de Ash se encontraban detrás del dueño de Harlem. Vergüenza.

“No lo hay, pero querernos que jaquees la cuenta bancaría de Golzine” Una afilada y altiva sonrisa se hizo presente sobre el rostro de mi amante “Ese viejo está jugando con nosotros, nos está subestimando” Su mirada fue brillosa y ambiciosa “¿Por qué no mostrarle lo que podemos hacer?” Me levanté de su regazo. Aquel alfa tenía sed. Venganza.

“Me gusta” Mi pareja se había perdido entre sus propios pensamientos “Prefiero seguirlo atacando antes de esperar a que él haga algo” Caín sonrió, satisfecho.

“Esa era la respuesta que esperaba del lince” Antes de que pudiese hablar, Shorter me hizo señas desde la orilla de la puerta “Dejarlo sin fondos definitivamente lo hará enloquecer” Tenía un mal sabor. Un mal presentimiento. Me traté de ir de la habitación, no obstante, su mano se había aferrado a mi muñeca.

“Tú” Su rostro se había bañado en una tenue capa de angustia “No es necesario que te vayas, yo no me demoraré mucho haciendo esto” Al jefe de Harlem no le parecía molestar mi presencia “Y eres mi amante, esto también te incumbe, no te sientas obligado a irte” Nunca estaba seguro si esa manera tan protectora de ser era de Ash o era de un alfa.

“No me siento obligado” Con una sonrisa lo calmé “Pero quiero ir a ver algo al jardín” Él me soltó, fue tan amargo.

“Bien” Fue triste.

“Cuida bien de él, Caín” El nombrado asintió, la vergüenza aún se encontraba pintada sobre su rostro. Salí de la habitación para encontrarme con Shorter. La aflicción era evidente entre sus facciones, Yut Lung-Lee se encontraba a su lado con una carpeta entre las manos.

“Vamos a hablar” Fue lo que proclamó aquel omega antes de ir a un lugar con mayor privacidad.

Los trabajadores de Ash, Chinatown y Harlem se encontraban esparcidos en el primer piso de la casona, la preocupación era visible en el rostro de los hombres al igual que el cansancio. Sing me levantó la mano como saludo con una amarga y triste expresión. Suspiré, sabía lo que él estaba pensando. La culpa no había sido de ninguno de nosotros dos. Shorter nos guio hacia una de las habitaciones al fondo de un largo y escondido pasillo, él sacó una llave para que pudiéramos ingresar. Era un cuarto simple y viejo, el polvo se deslizaba en el aire, había un sofá deteriorado al medio junto a varias cajas de cartón. Había olor a moho y óxido. Con un movimiento coqueto de caderas Yut se acomodó en el sillón, una blanca y seductora pierna se podía vislumbrar a través de la abertura de su vestido. Los ojos del alfa se encontraban clavados en él. Ash tenía razón, estos dos eran dolorosamente obvios.

“Entonces” Me abracé a mí mismo, hacía frío dentro de aquella habitación “¿Esto es algo que no puede saber Ash?” Shorter se quitó los lentes de sol. Unas profundas y moradas ojeras fueron reveladas. Desolación.

“Todos nosotros confiamos en Ash como nuestro líder” El más bajo rodó los ojos con una mueca de desagrado, su chasqueo de lengua fue ignorado “Pero estos días él se ha portado como un lunático adicto al trabajo” El alfa se sentó junto al omega en el sillón, él se encorvó, dejando que su cabeza fuese sostenida por sus manos “Todos estamos preocupados por Golzine, lo entiendo, pero ninguno de nosotros ha podido descansar bien para seguirle el paso” Me mordí la boca, él también había bajado de peso y se encontraba pálido. Culpa.

“Además a tu novio parece habérsele olvidado que estoy haciendo esto a espaldas de mi familia” El cabello de Yut se encontraba amarrado en una elegante coleta “Él perdió la sutileza al enviarme órdenes” Él rio, indignado “Me está tratando como si fuera su secretaria” El rosa adornó su piel al pronunciar aquellas palabras.

“Sé que esto debe ser difícil para él” Aunque Ash decía que yo siempre tenía las palabras correctas para calmarlo “Yo” Era mentira “Lo lamento” Nunca las tenía “Sino me hubieran atrapado, él no estaría sintiéndose tan paranoico” El nudo en mi garganta me impidió seguir hablando.

“Eiji” El rostro del de mohicano fue suave y gentil “No estamos acá para reprocharte eso” Sus manos juguetearon sobre sus rodillas, sobre unos gastados jeans.

“Además, si ese fuese el caso, la culpa también sería de Sing” El ambiente se relajó entre nosotros tres “Toda esa subasta fue un caos” Sus palabras fueron un consuelo flojo y lastimero “Lo importante es que logramos conseguir la información que necesitábamos” Lo tomé. Me acerqué hacia ellos.

“Sino están acá para decirme eso” La pestilencia se tornó intensa al acercarme a las cajas de cartón “¿Por qué me llamaron?” Ellos intercambiaron una incómoda mirada. Una de poder y control.

“Eres la única persona a la que Ash escucha” Shorter fue quien perdió “Nosotros necesitamos que él este descansado y con la mente clara para el siguiente golpe” Hubo una extraña sensación entre esas palabras.

“¿El siguiente golpe?” Pronunciar aquella pregunta se sintió mal al leer la angustia en el rostro del alfa.

“Si” Yut me extendió la carpeta “Necesitamos acabar con esto rápido” La voz del más alto se había mezclado con un intenso tartamudeo “Eiji, lo que ocurre en ese laboratorio no es humano” Tomé los documentos entre mis manos. Los abrí.

“¿Qué?” Contuve una arcada al ver las fotografías. Contuve un grito de horror. Cuerpos mutilados, cadáveres quemados, esclavos, personas encadenadas, rostros a medias, niños. No. No pude seguir viendo.

“Golzine parece estar desarrollando una nueva faceta para banana fish” Yut se levantó del sillón, sus manos se acomodaron sobre su espalda, él caminó hacia mí “No sabemos lo que hace pero ese laboratorio es conocido por desarrollar armas biológicas y ese tipo de mierda” Aunque su voz se escuchó serena y calmada “Como las pruebas de campo ya empezaron, pronto la va a sacar” Sus ojos fueron puro rencor. Odio.

“Además, tengo un mal presentimiento” La espalda de Shorter se encontraba tan encorvada que se podía vislumbrar su columna vertebral “Nos dejaron ir muy fácil, fue raro” Sus ojos tenían la misma paranoia y desconfianza que Ash me había entregado en la mañana “Habían pocos guardias, poca seguridad, tomamos lo que quisimos y no tuvimos que sacrificar a nadie” Él se frotó la frente. Colérico “Siento que estamos corriendo directo a una trampa” Por primera vez, el rostro del omega se mostró dulce y compasivo.

“Pero no han habido más ataques, ¿Deberíamos sospechar tanto?” Aquel fue el único argumento con el que me pude defender.

“Con mayor razón” El de cabellos largos había regresado al sillón para consolar al alfa “Esto se siente como la calma antes de la tormenta” Apreté aquella carpeta con fuerza en contra de mi pecho “También siento que mi familia está jugando conmigo y que ya lo saben” Shorter se dejó caer en el regazo de Yut, las pequeñas y finas manos del más bajo acariciaron la fornida espalda del alfa.

“Yo hablaré con él”

“No” Él se acomodó un mechón detrás de la oreja “Si Ash llega a saber esto ahora, solo enloquecerá e ira por Golzine sin ningún plan” La respiración de Shorter se escuchaba nerviosa y rápida “No somos kamikazes” Fue difícil inhalar dentro de aquel cuarto.

“¿Entonces que quieres que haga?” Una suave sonrisa me fue regalada. El nudo en mi estómago fue pesado.

“No tenemos mucho tiempo, así que en un par de días le diremos esto” El alfa se levantó del regazo del omega “Solo asegúrate de que ese hombre descanse bien y aclare su mente” Me acaricié el cuello. Nervioso. No recordaba tener un magíster en emociones y amor.

“Eiji” El más alto se acercó, tomando mis manos “Confiamos en ti” El peso del mundo sobre mis hombros. Mis rodillas débiles y frágiles.

“Bien” No obstante, si lo podía ayudar, lo haría.

Regresamos hacia la sala principal. Entre la multitud y el frío, Ash y Caín se mantuvieron hablando con seriedad, cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron él se despidió para tomar mi mano. Una expresión resentida le fue entregada a Shorter y una de cansancio a Yut, él quiso decir algo, no obstante, las palabras no fueron suficientes para expresarse en esta situación. Lo único que pude hacer fue aferrarme a su mano y llevarlo a su cuarto para descansar. Entre quejas y maldiciones el más alto se recostó entre las sabanas, el agotamiento le había pasado la cuenta dando las primeras luces de una fiebre, me senté a su lado, acariciando su frente. Él me abrazó de la cintura. Él era lindo.

“¿Te vas a ir?” Su voz fue ronca y varonil, tragué con dificultad.

“No quiero molestarte mientras descansas” Antes de poder seguir con mis excusas él me arrojó a su lado, el toque del colchón fue suave y reconfortante.

“No me molestas” Sus palabras sinceras y dulces “Te lo dije, no puedo dormir sino estas conmigo” Él estaba cerca en esa pequeña almohada, tenía la respiración caliente y un caos de pensamientos en la cabeza. Lo perdía. Él me encontraba.

“¿Estás seguro de que esa fue la decisión correcta?” La incertidumbre se pintó sobre las facciones del más alto, seguí “Ya sabes, saquear sus cuentas” Hablar de Dino Golzine era como caminar sobre un campo minado. Yo lo amaba y no lo quería presionar para que él me revelase todo su pasado, no obstante, no saberlo era aún más doloroso para mí.

“Sin recursos él no podrá hacer nada” Él nos había cubierto con una delgada sábana blanca “Además así llamaremos su atención” Lo único que podía ver en esa oscuridad era a Ash. A esos ojos. Eran jades.

“Deberías tomarte un par de días libres” Mis yemas recorrieron sus ojeras, él estaba sudando debajo de las frazadas “Si terminas colapsando por culpa del agotamiento, él ganará” Me mordí la boca. Sus ceño se había tensado al escuchar mi regaño. Él tenía mal carácter.

“¿Te estás poniendo de su lado?” Él era volátil, era fácil alterarlo y le gustaba atormentarse en la soledad “¿De verdad?” Ash Lynx era una persona complicada y desastrosa “¿Incluso después de que te vendiera?” Abrí los ojos sorprendido. Él hería para mantenerse a salvo.

“Te lo dije” Él gruñía para apartar a los demás “Aunque el mundo entero te dé la espalda, yo siempre estaré a tu lado” Y yo era tonto y lo amaba “No tienes que ponerte a la defensiva conmigo” Y odiaba que toda esa carga él la llevase solo “Lo digo por tu salud” Quería que él se apoyara más en mí. Era un beta inútil pero al menos trataba.

“Perdón” No significo nada “Todos han sido muy insistentes con ese tema” Pero significo algo “Por eso me puse a la defensiva” Le extendí mis brazos, él se acercó, con cautela. Su rostro se hundió en mi pecho, mis brazos lo rodearon con fuerza.

“Si alguna vez te pierdo” Mis palabras se habían atorada en el lio de mis pensamientos “Me volvere loco” No lo dejé levantarse para mirarme “Así que se responsable contigo” Era demasiado vergonzoso hacerlo.

“Bien” Su cuerpo se relajó entre mis brazos “Te hare caso” Un suspiró aliviado fue lo que dejé escapar. Sus ojos se cerraron, sus manos se mantuvieron aferradas a mi espalda, sobre mi polera. Las palabras de Yut me habían dejado intranquilo y temeroso.

No quise decir mucho de lo que ocurrió en la subasta. Sing fue golpeado hasta la inconsciencia por tratar de defenderme, un extraño y amargo líquido me fue entregado. Inyectado en las venas. Recuerdo haber estado mareado, recuerdo una incandescente luz. Las carcajadas y los gritos de miles de desconocidos. Ojos derritiéndose como fuego en mi piel, un collar clavándose en mi garganta, una cara familiar en un cuarto de terciopelo. Un insoportable calor. Recuerdo haber escuchado a Ash gritar mi nombre antes de que me entregaran a un alfa. Recuerdo haber reconocido a aquel alfa. Sus dientes sobre mi cuello, el miedo en cada maldita respiración, la impotencia, la inferioridad, los golpes, el abuso, la sangre. La vi correr. Un disparo. Encontrarlo a él. Perderlo de nuevo. Me llevé la mano hacia el rostro, estaba empapado de sudor. Esa noche había sido una maldita pesadilla, pero la peor parte de esa pesadilla fue que aquel alfa era alguien a quien yo conocía bien. No recuerdo quien.

Esta se sentía como la calma antes de la tormenta.

“Eiji” Él aún estaba despierto, mi cuerpo se había empezado a entumecer al haber permanecido demasiadas horas en aquella posición.

“¿No puedes dormir?” Él se apartó de mis brazos.

“No” La estática se sintió como un rayo al ser el foco de atención de tan hermosos ojos “Tú” Su cabello se había despeinado en contra de la almohada “¿De verdad crees que podre ir contigo a Japón?” A veces Ash era esta clase de persona. Una que necesitaba ser amada.

“Lo creo” No existió vacilación en mi voz “Cuando esto termine creo que puedes hacer lo que quieras con tu vida, Ash” Él sonrió, dándose vueltas en la cama, la sabana aún nos cubría hasta la punta de los pies. Él parecía perdido dentro de su cabeza.

“El Kilimanjaro es una montaña cubierta de nieve de 19,710 pies de altura, y se dice que es la montaña más alta de África. Su cumbre occidental es llamada por el Masai “Ngaje Ngai”, la “Casa de Dios”. Cerca de la cumbre occidental se encuentra la carcasa seca y congelada de un leopardo" No supe que responder a aquel hilo de pensamientos, no obstante, me mantuve estático escuchando “Eso es de las nieves del Kilimanjaro de Hemingway. Cuando pienso en mi propia muerte, trato de imaginarme el cadáver de ese leopardo” Sus ojos regresaron a mí.

“Ash” Tristes, melancólicos y solitarios. Su mano se encontraba sobre el colchón, me acerqué a él.

“¿Por qué llegó a esas alturas?, ¿Para qué?” Él dejó que lo acunara “¿Perdió el camino persiguiendo a una presa y vagó por un lugar del que no podía escapar? ¿O estaba buscando algo más, subiendo más y más alto hasta que agotó toda su fuerza y se derrumbó?” A veces él podía ser esta clase de persona. Lo tenía tan cerca, le tenía tanto que decir “Pienso en qué dirección estaba el cadáver” Y aún así él no parecía estar conmigo “¿Estaba tratando de bajar, o de subir más alto?” Todo lo que estaba tratando de hacer era amarlo “De cualquier manera, ese leopardo sabía que nunca volvería” No creía estarlo haciendo bien.

Amar era un cóctel de incertidumbre.

“Yo no lo pensaría de esa manera” Amargo era estar a kilómetros en la misma cama “Los humanos pueden cambiar su destino” Agrío era saber que siempre existiría una pared entre nosotros dos “Las personas tienen sabiduría que los leopardos no tienen” Salado era darme cuenta de que me había ahogado en él.

“Supongo” Me tragaba su amor sin saber que era lo que contenía. 

“Además” La única certeza que tenía en ese trago de preguntas era que en un par de horas ya estaría ebrio de amor “Tú no eres un leopardo” Embriagado por el lince. Una sonrisa fue dibujada entre sus labios, él regresó a mí del otro lado del colchón, nuestro agarre fue firme, la sabana aún estaba cubriendo todo nuestro cuerpo.

“Es cierto” Sus dedos se deslizaron entre mis mejillas, el tacto ardió “No soy un leopardo” Nuestras piernas se habían enredado entre las frazadas “¿Puedes contarme un poco más de nuestra vida en japón?” Reí. A veces él era esta clase de hombre también. Acaricié mi mentón mientras me perdía en esos misteriosos y brillantes ojos.

“Supongo que te tendría que despertar a la fuerza para trabajar porque tendrías que cumplir con un horario laboral” Tiré de su rostro con suavidad “No como ahora, que vives en el horario que quieres” Él rodó los ojos y chasqueó la lengua antes de regresar a mí.

“¿Qué más?” Eran tan pocas las veces que veía ese lado de Ash. Infantil y dulce. Los nervios calaron hasta lo más profundo de mi corazón para romperlo otra vez.

“Tendrías que ir apretado en el transporte público como los demás” Aquella gentil expresión no cambio “Supongo que podríamos ir a citas los fines de semana” Una intensa vergüenza nació entre mis palabras y mi cara “Y yo podría recibirte cuando llegues a casa” Él acarició mi cuello, cerca.

“¿Por qué asumes que yo llegare más tarde?” Su respiración se había fundido con la mía, la atmósfera era tan frágil que en un parpadeo se quebraría.

“Porque serás un modelo guapo y solicitado” No obstante, resistió “Ahora que lo pienso, me pondré celoso si recibes tanta atención” Las palmas del más alto se habían deslizado hacia mi cintura, las mías se habían acomodado alrededor de su cuello.

“¿Me arreglaras la corbata antes de ir a trabajar?” Reí, aquella conversación no era lo que esperaba, sin embargo.

“Todos los días” Me había derretido por él “Y nunca más necesitaras usar un arma” Su nariz se encontraba rozando la mía. Tenía el corazón palpitando con violencia en cada respiración. Sofocante y ardiente.

“No me gustan las promesas” Mis latidos eran tan rápidos que podrían haberse confundido con un ataque de taquicardia “No creo que las personas las hagan de verdad” Su meñique se había enlazado con el mío “Pero quiero creer en esta” Mi cuerpo se relajó en su calidez.

“Está bien sino crees en nuestra promesa” Podía escuchar un estridente palpitar encerrado dentro de su pecho “Porque yo tendré fé por nosotros dos” Podía percibir los nervios en un temblar de manos y un encoger de piernas. Algo humedeció mi cabeza. La vida se me paralizó al ver a Ash llorar. Él se toco la cara, confundido “¿Dije algo malo?” Él se limpió las lágrimas.

“No” Él me atrajo cerca. Él me abrazó para que quedara encima de él.

“¿Entonces?” Le retiré los mechones de la frente, dejándome expuesto ante esos intensos y hermosos ojos. Esos mismos repletos de soledad que me habían embelesado la primera vez que nos conocimos. Esos mismos que me habían hecho sentir miserable a causa del aislamiento. Esos mismos, solo que…

“Yo” Ya no lo eran “Nunca pensé que podría ser tan feliz” Ash Lynx había cambiado “Yo no sé bien cómo reaccionar a esto” Pero estaba bien que él cambiara, porque pasara lo que pasara, yo lo seguiría amando.

“Yo tampoco sé cómo reaccionar a ti” Sus palmas se deslizaron entre mi suéter para dejar marcas sobre mi piel “Pero ya estamos en esto” Nuestros latidos cantaron en sincronía. Había un eléctrico magnetismo en el aire. Su aliento sobre mis labios, mi vida en esos jades.

“Mañana” Mis dedos se habían deslizado hacia su cuello. Eléctrico y mortal “Vayamos a una cita” Aquella petición me causo una vergüenza que no supe disimular “Hay algo que te quiero preguntar” Aunque llevábamos meses juntos nunca habíamos ido a una cita real. Nervios, ansiedad, temor y expectación.

“Bien, vayamos a una cita” Y aunque amar era un caótico cóctel de incertidumbre.

“Eiji” El único sabor que yo buscaba en ese romance “Gracias” Era el dulce sabor de sus labios.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy muy segura que el siguiente capítulo les va a gustar, yo al menos he querido escribirlo desde que inicie el fic, así que haré mi mayor esfuerzo por traerlo el otro fin de semana.  
> Entre noticias que a nadie le importa, las clases online de esta mujer estan más pesadas que las reales, así que envien fuerza y amor.  
> Muchas gracias a quien se tomó el tiempo para leer.  
> Que Eiji conociera al alfa es un detalle importante por cierto. Solo para que lo consideren más adelante.  
> ¡Muchas gracias!  
> Nos vemos en una semanita <3


	15. Capítulo 14.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola mis bonitos lectores!  
> Muchas gracias a quien entró a leer este capítulo, debo decir que quedo mucho más largo de lo que tenía en mente, y la edición también fue un dolor, pero acá lo traje y quedo decente según yo.  
> El capítulo es narrado por nuestro lince.  
> Mil gracias por leer.  
> Espero que sea de su agrado.

¿No era curioso? Hace un par de meses no tenía idea de quién era él.

Estaba convencido de que la muerte era el otro extremo de mi hilo y mi destino era la venganza y la sed. Me miraba para encontrar el cadáver de un leopardo, escalaba sabiendo que ya no iba a volver. Podía sentir las huesudas garras de lo inevitable apretar mi cuello, lo podía ver sangrar. Perdido e inseguro él me encontró. Él limpió la putrefacción de mi cuerpo y sanó las heridas de mi alma para hacerme creer que era alguien valioso, entre el asqueroso olor a óxido y tabaco era su esencia la que me calmaba. Él me miraba con unos ojos repletos de amor y devoción. Él me tocaba con dulzura y delicadeza que no merecía. Estaba manchado. Él me besaba con cautela y pasión, en un roce ya era adicto. Era tan puro el amor que él me regalaba que no podía hacer otra cosa además de llorar. Era doloroso amar a Eiji. Era aterrador. Él se había convertido en mi vida y perderla ya no era una opción.

Y aunque hace un par de meses no sabía quién era él. Hoy no podría vivir sin Eiji Okumura.

“Es lindo que te estés arreglando para nuestra cita” Detuve los movimientos de la peineta contra mi flequillo, estaba sentado a la orilla de nuestra cama “¿Me estas tratando de conquistar?” Él estaba recostado a mi lado, con su vientre sobre las sabanas y su mentón entre sus brazos. Mis piernas se removieron nerviosas en contra del suelo, de mi frente había empezado a caer sudor. 

“Yo no me estoy arreglando ni nada” La terquedad fue quien respondió. Dejé el cepillo sobre mi regazo, el aire estaba caliente y la mañana era agradable “Y si alguien debería tratar de seducir a alguien ese eres tú” Crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho, él rodó los ojos antes de regalarme una bonita sonrisa. Seductor.

“No te estoy criticando” Sus manos se extendieron para tocar mi cabello, él no me alcanzó “Te ves guapo” Tenía un nudo en la garganta y la cordura, tenía un estruendoso arremeter en el alma “Y es normal que te quieras ver bien para nuestra primera cita” Él tenía palabras descuidadas y torpes.

“Pensé que ya habíamos tenido una cita” De alguna manera él se las había arreglado para calar hasta lo más profundo de mi corazón.

“Verte leer en una biblioteca no es lo más romántico” Y ahora que él me lo había robado. Me incliné hacia su rostro, cerca. Mi nariz estaba rozando la punta de la suya, él trepidó a causa de la sorpresa, su aliento se perdió, sus palmas colgaron en la orilla de la cama. Lindo.

“¿No lo es?” Mis manos se deslizaron hacia los bordes de su cara, fue un tacto eléctrico y mortal. Sus mejillas se habían teñido de un ligero escarlata “¿No soy romántico cuando estoy contigo?” Con cada crujir del colchón su rostro se encendía un poco más.

“No lo eres” Él cerró los ojos, de manera ansiosa y expectante, él se acercó, podía saborear su aliento en la punta de mis labios, me mordí la boca antes de sonreír, memoricé cada una de sus facciones mientras él me esperaba. Si hubiese sabido que sería así de feliz al lado de él lo habría encontrado una vida antes.

“Pareces estar esperando algo” Mis dedos se deslizaron hacia la comisura de sus labios; húmeda y caliente, él abrió los ojos. Pude sentir un par de violentos latidos sobre mi nuca cuando él enredo sus dedos cerca de mi cuello. Eléctrico. Peligroso.

“Eso es porque estoy esperando algo” Me incliné sobre él hasta encerrarlo con mi cuerpo y el colchón, yo estaba arriba.

“¿Quieres que te bese?” El aire entre nosotros fue sofocante y denso, aunque él bajó la mirada a causa de mis burlas, la expectación y las ansias que se habían hundido entre sus ojos no se pudieron disimular.

“Quiero que lo hagas” Yo estaba a merced de ese pequeño y terco beta.

“Bien” Yo estaba enamorado.

Mis dedos se habían enredado entre los cabellos del más bajo, mis piernas se habían acomodado entre las suyas, me incliné sobre él. Los labios de mi amante eran dulces y cálidos, su sabor era intoxicante y adictivo. En un parpadeo ya era vicioso a esos besos y me inyectaba sus caricias. Nuestro aliento se fundió en una cautivadora y ardiente sensación. El cuerpo me quemó, mi mente se nubló con los tenues sonidos que él dejaba escapar, mis manos sobre su cintura, lo acerqué, pude sentir a su corazón palpitar con fuerza entre mis labios. Era curioso, esta clase de cosas yo las odiaba, pensar en ser sostenido por alguien solía ser repugnante, no obstante, quería tocar a Eiji. Quería tocarlo tanto que mis manos ya lo estaban haciendo. No quería mancharlo, pero era codicioso, trataba de entrar en razón, sin embargo, ningún humano podía mantener la cordura ante esa clase de suplicante mirada. Él era irresistible, por su culpa me estaba derritiendo en la locura. Me vendí.

“Chicos” La voz de Shorter paralizó nuestros movimientos, el rostro del alfa se encontraba rojo, su frente se había empapado de sudor, una fea mueca de incomódidad había sido trazada “No quería interrumpirlos pero temía que al esperar más las cosas se pusieran demasiado intensas” Yo seguía sobre Eiji, mi amante se había cubierto el rostro con ambas palmas, sus orejas eran escarlata.

“¿Qué es lo que quieres?” No me moví de arriba de él “¿No ves que estamos ocupados?” El más alto tosió al haberse atragantado con la vergüenza y sus excusas, él suspiró.

“Bones ya está listo para llevarlos a la ciudad” Chasqueé la lengua. Aunque había sido mi idea invitarlo a una cita tenía un presentimiento de mierda. Esto era la calma antes de la tormenta, no existía espacio para la duda.

“Mejor vámonos” Él más bajo se deslizó entre mis brazos y el colchón para huir hacia el primer piso. Mi ceño se frunció al no estar sosteniendo nada. El aroma de su piel se había impregnado entre mi chaqueta y mi vida. Eiji me había convertido en un desastre. Shorter se acomodó a mi lado sobre la cama, habíamos quedado a solas dentro de esa habitación. Tensión.

“Te ves más descansado” Sus dedos resbalaron entre mis ojeras, la preocupación en su voz era frágil y evidente “Me alegra que estés escuchando a tu amante” Rodeé los ojos, acomodando mi mentón sobre mi palma.

“Lo haces sonar como si él tuviera los pantalones en la relación” Él elevó una ceja con una incredulidad que resulto realmente molesta. Altanero. Gruñí, indignado.

“Has llevado tanto tiempo el control de todas las pandillas” Él enredo su mano entre mis cabellos desordenando todo mi trabajo previo. Frustración “Debe ser agradable poder relajarte con alguien” No obstante, cuando el beta era el tema yo no podía hacer otra cosa más que suspirar. Vulnerable.

“Lo es” Sus besos me traían paz “Aunque ahora me preocupo el doble” Sus risas eran las que ahuyentaban mis pesadillas “Mi vida ha sido una mierda desde el inicio” Él había llegado tan lento “No puedo evitar pensar que me lo quitaran” Moriría si él se iba rápido. Una comprensiva expresión fue la que me entregó mi amigo. Él se levantó los lentes para mostrarme una mirada sincera y frágil. Esta era una historia podrida que no tenía derecho a ser narrada.

“Deja de actuar como si tuvieras que cargar con todo esto solo” A veces, incluso entre la maldad más negra y despiadada “Tienes a muchas personas que se preocupan por ti” Nacía la belleza.

“Supongo” Me levanté de la cama, acomodándome la chaqueta.

“Ash” Él se rascó la mejilla, nervioso. Un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo ante tan desagradable expresión. Asquerosa “No quería decir nada, pero ahora que tú y Eiji son pareja deberías considerar” Mi cara había empezado a arder, le cubrí la boca “A dejar de usar inhibidores” Pero él idiota de todas maneras habló. No. No. No. ¡Claro que no!

“No quiero escuchar eso otra vez” Sucio, manchado, roto, usado. ¿Cómo podía ofrecerle algo así? Lo más doloroso de querer tocarlo era que podía pero no debía. Negué con la cabeza, bajando hacia el auto. Ni siquiera lo pensaría.

El camino fue silencioso y tranquilo. A pesar de la estruendosa y fastidiosa voz de Bones, la mano de Eiji me había regalado una calma con la que antes ni siquiera podía soñar. Domesticado entre el rencor y la violencia pensé que había perdido toda gota de humanidad, hubieron muchas veces donde pensé que estaría mejor muerto y olvidado, sin embargo, acá estaba ahora, deseando pasar cada segundo con él, siendo estúpido, y sintiéndome completamente embelesado. Yendo a una cita para pretender que era normal. Él me había dado tanto. Dejé que mi cabeza reposara entre los asientos del vehículo, esperaba conocerlo en cada una de mis vidas para amarlo tanto como en esta. En un parpadeo nos encontrábamos en una pintoresca parte de Nueva York. Pese a las quejas del omega nos separamos. El día estaba frío, las calles se encontraban repletas de hojas secas, el viento era gélido, su mano era cálida, sus cabellos se habían desordenado a causa del clima, nuestros pasos crujían en aquel camino de árboles y tiendas de curiosidades. Él se acomodó un mechón detrás de la oreja, mirándome con esa clase de cara. Esa que decía que estaba tan enamorado. Mi rostro se bañó de cosquillas y color.

No tuve oportunidad desde el inicio, ¿No es así? Yo estaba destinado a caer por él.

“¿Qué es lo que vinimos a hacer acá?” A causa del trabajo y la paranoia había dejado que él se encargara de una salida que yo había propuesto “Ahora que lo pienso ni siquiera me dijiste” Yo era un lio. Tenía un trepidar en el corazón y un par de pasos a ciegas.

“Vamos a ver una exposición de fotografías” Cerré mi chaqueta, su brazo se había enredado entre el mío, estábamos caminando como si fuéramos una pareja más entre la multitud de la ciudad. Sonreí “Sé que te sientes vigilado, por eso preferí un lugar tranquilo” Esta tarde eso éramos.

“Nunca he ido a una” Un par de chicos tontos y enamorados.

“Por eso compré las entradas” Una pareja que tomó hacia cualquier lugar un vagón en Nueva York “Además pensé que sería lindo que vieras con otros ojos tu ciudad” Una de sueños despeinados, pequeños y descalzos. Unos con él.

“Bien” Su mano era pequeña. Eiji era tan pequeño que me cabía en el corazón. Sus mejillas estaban rojas a causa del frío y la pena, los ojos con los que él me estaba mirando eran hermosos.

“Yo” Su atención fue captada por una de las tiendas de variedades en la avenida, él estaba mirando una cámara de fotografía. Él ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuándo se acercó al escaparate, podía vislumbrar el asombro como humo entre sus labios y su cabeza. Podía escucharlo en un agitado palpitar.

“¿Quieres entrar?” Una impropia timidez se había adueñado de mi pareja.

“Si” El local se encontraba repleto de cosas; desde ropa, artefactos y pinturas, hasta libros. La tienda era acogedora pero desordenada, una señora nos dio la bienvenida desde un viejo escaparate. Mi atención fue captada por uno de los manuscritos sobre un desbaratado librero al medio del negocio.

“Nueve historias” Musite cuando lo tuve entre mis manos, la portada era de un llamativo naranja y azul, las letras estaban en cursiva, las páginas algo gastadas, las abrí “Banana fish” Encontrando aquella leyenda que me seguía como una sátira.

Me mordí la boca, repasando el título una y otra vez con mis yemas. Me había tratado de mantener tranquilo por mi equipo y mi pareja, sin embargo, ese palpitante y destructivo presentimiento me mantenía nervioso y paranoico. Yo nunca me equivocaba. En un solo descuido me lo iban a arrebatar. Lo sabía, ¡Ya lo sabía! Mi pecho se comprimió con una sangrienta violencia, no pude respirar, mi cuello se llenó de humedad, miles de manos negras empezaron a hundirme desde los pies hacia la miseria. Si lo perdía, si él se iba yo… contuve una arcada. Una prenda fue puesta sobre mis hombros, mi atención se separó de las páginas para encontrarme con esos ojos. Me estremecí, siempre él hallaba una forma para encontrarme.

“¿Te gusta?” Él me había colocado una mullida bufanda “Es del mismo color de tus ojos” La vida se me paralizó con una cruel dulzura.

“Yo” Él la acomodó sobre mi cuello, podía sentir su calidez a través de mis heridas.

“Cuando la vi en el escaparate supe que se vería muy bien en ti” Este idiota siempre era así. Al enfocarme en la vitrina supe que no era la cámara lo que él estaba mirando sino al grupo de bufandas posicionadas detrás. Amarlo era doloroso. Era tan doloroso que no pude hacer otra cosa más que abrazarlo con fuerza y darle todo lo que yo era “¿Ash?” Su aroma se había impregnado en aquella prenda. Delicioso y reconfortante.

“Gracias” Mis brazos lo estaban sosteniendo con un protector impulso “Me gusta mucho” Cada vez que alguien me daba algo el desequilibrio se hacía presente y me reclamaba por algo más. Era un negocio sucio y bajo. Era prostitución.

“Me alegro” Pero este beta no quería nada de mí “¿Estabas leyendo algo?” Y porque él no quería nada de mí yo quería entregárselo todo. ¿No era curioso? Los humanos no parecían entender nada acerca del amor, pero lo buscaban por instinto. Por necesidad.

“Mi hermano solía leerme esto” Nunca creí entender o ser dueño de tantos sentimientos diferentes. Acaricié la portada del libro, dejándolo en el librero otra vez.

“¿No lo quieres?” Con él cada día parecían nacer y despertar muchas cosas más “Te lo puedo regalar” Y sí, era aterrador.

“No lo necesito” No obstante, yo no tenía miedo. No más “Eiji”

“¿Si?” Acaricié su rostro, él cerró los ojos, dejándose mimar.

“Me gustas mucho” Reí ante lo nerviosa y tímida que fue su expresión, sus labios temblaron, sus ojos fueron adornados por una hermosa capa de luz, sus pupilas se agrandaron de manera incierta, él se acarició el cuello, su mano se había deslizado entre la mía.

“Me gustas también” Sonreí, sabiendo que yo tenía la misma expresión.

¿No era gracioso? No sabía como había podido vivir tanto tiempo sin él. No, lo de antes no podía ser llamado vida. Él era quien me había despertado. Tenía una tormenta dentro de mi pecho y un tornado en la mente por culpa de él. Solo me dejé arrastrar por las tranquilas y silenciosas calles de la ciudad hasta la exposición de arte. La galería era grande y simple, las paredes eran de concreto blanco, las baldosas eran tan relucientes que podía mirar nuestro reflejo a mis pies, altos y elegantes pilares de marfil sostenían un techo de cristal, cientos de cuadros de marcos dorados se habían puesto en fila. Al ser un día de semana eran pocas las personas a nuestro alrededor. Aunque la calefacción era agradable, su mano lo era más. Me concentre en los paisajes. Sonreí, habían algunas imágenes de Harlem, de Chinatown, del centro y de la biblioteca principal en esa muestra, era un collage de lo que conocía, sin embargo, sobre esa pared parecían ser realmente hermosos. La atención de Eiji se había posado en una fotografía panorámica de la ciudad, miles de personas se encontraban caminando una noche en el centro.

“¿Japón es muy diferente?” Aquel pensamiento escapó de mi mente sin mi consentimiento, tenía las excusas atoradas en la garganta y la cabeza en una carrera “Es que pareces interesado” Una triste sonrisa fue la que él me entregó. Tenía un incómodo burbujeo dentro del estómago.

“Supongo que no lo es” Él se llevó la mano hacia el pecho, convirtiéndola en un puño sobre su suéter, el aire sabía a nostalgia “No soy del centro, vivo en una provincia pequeña” Sus ojos se habían clavado en aquel cuadro con una pena que me quemó la piel.

“¿Un pueblo pequeño?” Él rio, fuera de sí.

“Sí” Sus hombros se relajaron, él se acercó en aquella gigantesca habitación hasta perderse en mi piel “Mi hermana siempre se queja de que en Izumo no hay nada que hacer” Su mano fue acomodada bajo su mentón. Agridulce “Ella decía que quería ir a grandes centros comerciales y karaokes para salir con sus amigos, pero lo más lujoso que teníamos allá era un puesto de oden” Mis brazos lo rodearon, con lentitud y timidez. Sus palabras eran el único sonido que podía escuchar dentro de esa exposición.

“Pareces cercano a ella” Él no me miró, solo caminó hasta el siguiente cuadro.

“Lo soy” La tensión era latente entre nosotros dos; chispeante “Ella debe estar algo preocupada, es bastante apegada a mí” Y en esa descorazonada mirada lo comprendí “Supongo que Ibe debió haberles dicho que estoy bien” La víbora de los Lee tenía razón. Aunque Eiji no me lo dijera para evitar asustarme “Supongo que él me debió buscar” Él sí pensaba en estas cosas “Es triste pensar que no lo hizo” Una sofocante sensación de culpa fue todo lo que pude saborear. Lo encontraba y lo perdía. Ahora entendía la razón.

“Oye” Las luces estaban bajas y la atmósfera era agradable, él negó con la cabeza, regalándome esa bonita expresión.

“Son tonteras mías” Fue lo que musito “No te preocupes, Ash” Y aunque debí decírselo y mostrárselo. Me acaricié la nuca. Pequeño e inseguro. No pude hacerlo.

“¿Así que viviremos en Izumo?” No podía correr el riesgo de que alguien me lo arrebatase. Me despeiné el flequillo, era patético competir con su familia, no obstante, ¿Él me amaba lo suficiente como para permanecer a mi lado?

“Creo que te gustara más la ciudad” Aun si su amor fuese lo suficiente “No te imagino como un chico de campo” ¿Con que cara podría arrebatárselo a su familia? Sino era más que basura descompuesta. Pero lo estaba haciendo. Solo lo ignoraría un poco más. Suspiré, esta era una cita. Nuestra primera oficial.

“¿Eso qué se supone que significa?” Solo me dejé arrastrar. El beta había recuperado su característica y jovial expresión, sus manos se habían acomodado sobre su espalda mientras se paseaba por los pasillos de la exposición. Hermoso y brillante. Un girasol.

“Que eres muy flojo como para levantarte tan temprano” Mi ceño se tensó al escuchar esas palabras, él era bueno haciéndome perder los estribos “Bones dijo que una vez le arrancaste un diente por despertarte dos minutos antes” Y yo era bueno siendo un desastre con él.

“Soy tu amante, ¿No me deberías creer a mí?” Él detuvo sus pasos al frente del cuadro de mi biblioteca favorita; majestuosa y pacífica.

“Lo haría pero es bien conocido que el lince tiene malhumor” Él había tirado de mi mejilla. Era increíble la facilidad y la naturalidad con la que él me podía robar la respiración. Sentí vergüenza bajo esa mirada, sentí ansias y expectación.

“¿No deberías enseñarme algunas palabras para que pueda comunicarme allá?” Él frunció los labios, mi tragedia se relajó al igual que el temor “Al menos para que llegue a tu nivel de inglés” Sus cejas se tensaron, su sonrisa fue rígida y molesta. Punto para el lince.

“¿Estás diciendo que mi inglés es malo?” Éramos los únicos en aquel pasillo de la muestra. Me encogí de hombros. Acercándome a él. Por solo una tarde.

“Estoy diciendo que plaza sésamo no hizo un buen trabajo” Por solo esta, éramos una pareja más. Yo no tenía que ser Ash Lynx, y él no tenía que ser el amante del lince. Con las mejillas infladas y las cejas fruncidas él golpeó mi brazo, frustrado. Incluso así se veía lindo.

“Te enseñare palabras básicas” Por esta noche solo éramos Aslan Callenreese y Eiji Okumura. Él dio un salto de emoción “Te enseñare a decir bienvenido amor y el natto sabe muy bien” Pude sentir a una vena palpitar sobre mi frente ante lo fastidiosa que fue esa propuesta. El corazón me estaba latiendo con una estruendosa y delatora fuerza.

“Esas solo son palabras para tu conveniencia” Aunque chasqueé la lengua y crucé mis brazos sobre mi vientre, él se acercó, abrazándome por la espalda. Él era infantil e imprudente. Y yo amaba eso de él.

“¿Entonces qué te debería enseñar?” Él acomodó su rostro sobre mis hombros, tan cerca que toda la cara me calcinó en una fogosa y electrizante sensación, su aliento sobre mi cuello.

“Frases con las que me pueda comunicar, como” La chispa de la ilusión se deslizó desde la punta de mis dedos hasta mi lengua “Hola, ¿Dónde puedo comprar una hamburguesa?” Sofocante y adictiva “También debería saber decir adiós” Las manecillas del reloj se congelaron. El cuerpo de mi amante se tensó, sus palmas se deslizaron por mis brazos hasta separarse. Su expresión fue de amargura y melancolía.

“No” Sus ojos me evitaron para volverme a enamorar “Nunca te enseñare esa palabra” Antes de que le pudiera reclamar él me había atrapado “Nunca quiero tener que despedirme de ti, Ash” Y bastaron esas simples confesiones para que yo dejara de funcionar.

“A veces puedes ser cursi” Nos encaminamos hacia la salida de la exposición, su mano entre la mía, su latido en la misma canción.

“Yo iba a decir lo mismo de ti” Las calles estaban frías y los presentimientos sobrevalorados.

Entre risas, caricias y coqueteos recorrimos los caminos de esa ciudad. Bajé mi guardia por primera vez en el centro de una multitud, con Eiji me sentí normal ese día, me sentí tan feliz que pensé que no era legal. Aquel chico no tenía idea del efecto que tenía sobre mí. Cada una de sus palabras, cada sonrisa, cada mirada, yo las atesoraba en mi propia exposición mental. La intranquilidad de perderlo era un constante con el que debía de respirar, no obstante, la satisfacción de tenerlo a mi lado era lo único que me importaba al tenerlo acá. Cuando los rayos de la tarde se hicieron presentes, nos acomodamos a las afueras de un café. La mesa era pequeña, redonda y de madera, el paisaje pintoresco y frondoso, había una pizarra con el menú a nuestro lado y un vaso entre nuestras manos, cuando él probó la bebida una expresión de desagrado fue dibujada antes de que él sacara la lengua. Se había quemado. Acomodé mi mentón sobre mi palma, suspirando. Eiji era tan lindo que ya no sabía qué hacer.

“Dijiste que me tenías que preguntar algo” Él se estaba abanicando la lengua con las manos cuando me preguntó aquello, mis piernas se removieron nerviosas debajo de la mesa. Los músculos me estaban cosquilleando. Ansias.

“Sí” La bufanda se había desarreglado sobre mi cuello “Yo te tengo algo que preguntar” Sin soltar aquel vaso de papel, él se inclinó, expectante “Bueno” Cada vez que quería hablarle no sabía que decir “Ya sabes que con todo este ajetreo Golzine debe estar tramando algo” Y cada vez que terminaba no sabía que había dicho.

“Si” Era un caos al lado de él.

“Por eso he estado buscando otro lugar donde podamos estar” Mis dedos juguetearon entre ellos, me froté la frente, colérico, me estaba portando como un adolescente histérico “Somos un blanco demasiado fácil si nos quedamos en la misma casa que él me regaló” ¿Acaso yo no era eso? Al menos hoy lo era “Así que compré un departamento al frente de una de sus empresas” El asintió, tomando un largo sorbo de café.

“Creo que es una buena idea” La desesperación me impidió alargar más la tensión.

“Es un departamento que compré para vivir solo, sin los demás chicos” Por la indiferencia en su rostro supe que él no estaba comprendiendo “Y quiero que vivas conmigo” Su expresión no cambió “¡Quiero vivir a solas con mi amante de manera romántica!” Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un intenso escarlata, él se atoró con la bebida, tosiendo con vergüenza. Una sonrisa fue ocultada entre sus manos, esa risilla se convirtió en una carcajada.

“¿Qué es esto?” La vergüenza fue contagiada “Llevamos más de dos meses viviendo juntos y ahora me lo preguntas” Aunque traté de disimular las ansias tenía la cara roja y temblorosa.

“Si, pero ahora las cosas son diferentes entre nosotros dos” El silencio de la tarde era cómplice “Es la primera vez que quiero vivir de manera íntima con alguien” Su rostro fue tan lindo al escuchar mi sinceridad “Y quiero que tú escojas si hacerlo o no” Sus manos se deslizaron sobre la mesa. Lento y suave.

“Ash” Él me atrapó “Te seguiré a donde sea que vayas” Sonreí, embelesado. Incluso en un lugar tan repugnante y muerto como lo era mi vida, él había encontrado la manera de convertirlo en algo hermoso.

“Bien”

El resto de la cita se deslizó en un suspiro. Antes de poder reaccionar ya me encontraba en el auto de regreso junto a Eiji y Bones, las infantiles preguntas del omega no fueron tan fastidiosas como lo solían ser, la mano de mi amante fue especialmente cálida entre las fundas del auto y el manto de las estrellas. Tenía una intensa presión sobre el pecho; sofocante y violenta. Codicia. El más bajo subió por las escaleras hacia nuestra habitación, la pieza estaba oscura y solitaria, el silencio parecía reinar en aquella casona al saber que todos mis hombres se encontraban en Chinatown. El beta se sentó sobre la cama, dispuesto a ponerse pijama, él me miró, curioso, tenía el cuerpo estático delante de él. Tenía una sensación que había estado ignorando por tanto tiempo que ya no podía hacerlo más. Me estaba rebalsando. No podía. No debía, ¡No!, ¡Claro no!

“¿No vas a ir a trabajar? Es raro que nos acostemos a la misma hora” Estaba temblando delante de él, aquel cúmulo de sentimientos hizo presión sobre mi garganta hasta romperme. Solo me quebré.

“¿Puedo tocarte?” Él rostro del beta se pintó de carmín ante esas palabras, sus labios se abrieron, dejando que el aire se perdiera, retrocedí, arrepentido, mis piernas eran un nudo “Perdón” Me acaricié la nuca, ni siquiera me pude sostener “No debí haber preguntado algo tan desagradable” Me acerqué hacia la puerta, dispuesto a escapar.

“Ash” Él me tomó de la muñeca, con lentitud él me llevó de regreso a su lado sobre el colchón, no tuve el coraje para mirarlo “Es normal querer tocar a la persona que te gusta” Apreté con fuerza mis puños entre las sabanas y mi boca, fruncí mi ceño. Yo lo sabía, sin embargo, no lo sabía en realidad. Tenía el cuerpo podrido y herido. 

La lujuria era desagradable y asquerosa. Incluso siendo un alfa Golzine me había prostituido desde una dolorosa edad. Ver a Eiji con esa clase de ojos me convertía en la misma clase de escoria que él era. De repente sentí unas intensas ganas de llorar, cada latido fue doloroso, insoportable. Mancharlo con estas putrefactas manos, carcajeé, ¿Qué mierda estaba pensando? Él tomó mi palma para acercarla hacia su cuerpo, él me deslizó debajo de su suéter para que tocara su corazón. Latía tan rápido como el mío.

“Aslan” Él se inclinó sobre mí, quitándose aquella prenda para dejar su pecho desnudo entre mis manos “Es normal querer que la persona que te gusta te toque” Él llevó mi otra mano hacia su cintura, estaba respirando tan rápido que pensé que moriría “Y yo quiero que me toques” El tacto de su piel fue eléctrico, suave y reconfortante “Porque te amo” Su nariz se encontraba acariciando la punta de la mía, su aliento se había deslizado hacia lo más profundo de mis pulmones. Sonreí.

No tuve oportunidad desde el inicio, ¿No es así?

Me aferré a su espalda antes de besarlo. La habitación estaba oscura, él se sentó sobre mi regazo en nuestra cama, sus dedos se habían enredado entre mis cabellos, los míos se dedicaron a recorrer cada una de sus curvas. Eiji Okumura era hermoso. Su cuerpo era pequeño y frágil, él se veía tan vulnerable entre mis manos y aún así me estaba besando con una increíble pasión y determinación, me quité mi chaqueta y mi polera en aquel beso. Húmedo, intenso y electrizante. Sus yemas recorrieron mi espalda en un embriagador espasmo, nuestros pechos se habían fundido en uno. Fue chispeante. Mis labios se deslizaron hacia su cuello, él lo estiró de manera sensual. Tenía el corazón palpitando con una mortificante sensación, cientos de besos fueron depositados entre sus hombros y su pecho, aunque él estaba sobre mi regazo, era él quien me sostenía. Lo miré, nervioso antes de acercarme más.

Un gemido fue lo que resonó dentro de nuestro cuarto cuando pellizqué su pezón. Eléctrico y letal. Él se mordió la boca, de manera erótica y obscena antes de arrojarme una mirada deseosa, podía sentir a su piel erizarse debajo de mi respiración, succioné aquel rosado y tentador retazo de piel. Exquisito. Podía sentir a su corazón en la punta de mi lengua y entre mis yemas, tenía la sangre hirviendo y la cabeza siendo consumida por la locura, una dolorosa presión recorrió cada músculo de mi cuerpo. Una incómoda y palpitante sensación. Pequeñas mordidas fueron dejadas en esa blanquecina y deliciosa piel, mi mano se deslizó hacia su pantalón, estábamos temblando los dos, una risa ansiosa fue compartida, él retiró un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja cuando me dispuse a desabrochar su cinturón. Él se había empezado a llenar de gotas de sudor, su flequillo se había desordenado, un potente carmín era el que coloreaba sus facciones.

“Eiji” Él era precioso “¿Realmente estas bien con alguien como yo?” Y yo estaba tan quebrado.

“Ash” Él tomó mi mano entre las suyas, con el peso de su cuerpo él me empujo debajo, mi espalda se deslizó entre las sabanas “¿Qué parte de te amo no entiendes?” Él besó mis nudillos, sus rodillas estaban entre mi cadera. La noche se había teñido con una capa de lujuria.

“Solo quiero asegurarme para que no te arrepientas” Mi cuerpo estaba repleto de cicatrices y marcas. Alguien como yo no merecía a alguien tan precioso como lo era él.

“Sé que estas nervioso” Él rio, inclinándose, podía saborear su respiración entre la comisura de mis labios “Yo también lo estoy” Él bajó sus ojos. Contemplándome.

“Pero” Nunca me había sentido tan expuesto en una mirada como lo hice con él.

“Quiero atesorar cada parte de ti” Sus manos se acomodaron sobre mi pantalón “Eso incluye tu cuerpo” Para quitármelo. Lo escuché caer en contra de piso. Nervios.

Los labios de Eiji comenzaron a acariciar mi vientre, él aún estaba sosteniendo mi mano, podía sentir mi respiración en cada roce eléctrico y caliente con él, sus piernas se habían deslizado entre las mías, mi cadera estaba haciendo presión contra su cintura, un escalofrío recorrió mi columna cuando él besó la erección sobre mi bóxer. Una tortuosa fricción. Él me miró, repleto de sensualidad, antes de quitarme la ropa interior, no pude soportar tan candente expresión. Su lengua fue una sensación irreal y placentera. Caliente y húmeda, suave, un gruñido fue lo que escapó de lo más profundo de mi garganta al sentir como él se había llevado mi miembro hasta su boca mientras masajeaba la base de mi pene con sus manos. Me derretí en ese infierno de obscenidad. Nunca pensé que esto se podría sentir tan bien. Con movimientos inexpertos y torpes él se empezó a mover, mis manos se convirtieron en puños sobre las sabanas. Su lengua se deslizó de manera lasciva sobre mi miembro. Había una insoportable tensión en cada uno de mis músculos, cuando él intensificó sus movimientos, cuando esa calidez se hizo insoportable en un espasmo me encontraba agarrando sus cabellos, mi mente se había nublado. Fuego. Toda la vida se estremeció para que aquella dolorosa rigidez se relajará. Estaba empapado, me acaricié la frente, Eiji se limpió los restos de semen que habían quedado entre la comisura de su boca, la cabeza me calcinó en una insoportable vergüenza.

“Yo” Él me entregó una mirada traviesa acabando con mis palabras, pronto, yo me encontraba arriba de él “Yo también quiero tocarte” Sus pantalones y su ropa interior fueron desprendidas de su cuerpo. El corazón me palpito con una velocidad mortal. Sonreí. Él lucía tan avergonzado y vulnerable sobre las sabanas, sus rodillas estaban tiritando, su mirada vacilaba entre la mía y la oscuridad, él tenía hasta las orejas rojas. Tan hermoso “Pareces estar esperando algo” Mi mano se deslizó entre la suya, él se inclinó.

“Eso es porque estoy esperando algo” En ese beso perdí todo mi autocontrol.

Mi lengua se derritió entre la suya, el aroma que Eiji había empezado a desprender era delicioso e intoxicante, la habitación se llenó de sonidos húmedos, por primera vez sentí una desbordante e insoportable lujuria. Con cada uno de mis tactos él se sobresaltaba, nuestros labios se habían fundido en un beso ferviente y desesperado, mi mano se había deslizado hacia el interior de sus muslos, tocando aquella palpitante y caliente erección, él jadeó en contra de mi boca, aferrándose a mis cabellos con fuerza, fue una sensación endemoniadamente caliente, recorrí con mi palma desde la punta de su pene hacia la base, él se había empezado a humedecer, el aire fue sofocante, me separé, dejando a Eiji hecho un desastre. Sus labios se habían hinchado y su mirada se encontraba completamente nublada a causa del placer. Con un obsceno gemido él se corrió en mi mano. Besando el interior de sus muslos, con suavidad y cautela, introduje uno de mis dedos lubricados en su interior.

“Ash” Sus piernas se encontraban rígidas y temblorosas, su interior era caliente y palpitante “Esto es demasiado vergonzoso” Él se cubrió la cara con el antebrazo, sonreí, ¿Dónde había quedado toda esa valentía de hace un par de minutos? Tan lindo.

“Sino te preparo bien te dolerá” Su mirada se encontraba brillosa, hasta su nariz había enrojecido al sentirse tan expuesto, un tercer dedo fue introducido en su interior.

“Aún así” Aunque la noche era de un manto denso y oscuro podía ver cada seductora expresión.

“No creo que me pueda contener una vez que comience” Él se contrajo, un quejido salió de su garganta “Te deseo” Él se mordió el labio. Erótico.

“Ya es suficiente” Su voz se mezcló con un embriagador aroma, él estaba a mi merced “Yo” Él no pudo sostener el contacto al abrir sus piernas “Te quiero ahora” Nunca deseé a alguien tanto como lo hice esa noche con él.

El placer fue indescriptible. El corazón me latió con una estruendosa violencia, mi mano se aferro con fuerza a la de él, la cama empezó a crujir, mis labios mordieron los suyos, sus manos se clavaron a mi espalda, su cuerpo se estaba derritiendo en el mío, su esencia se había deslizado hasta convertirme en un adicto. El interior de Eiji se encontraba caliente, húmedo, palpitante y estrecho, arremetí en contra de él, un gemido fue contenido entre mi lengua y la suya, la temperatura fue insoportable, fue un viaje hacia cielo para caer al infierno, la sangre me estaba hirviendo junto con la respiración, él estaba completamente empapado, sus piernas se habían enredado entre mi cadera mientras yo lo sostenía con fuerza. Él jadeó, cada embestida se sentía como una dolorosa y placentera opresión, nuestro agarre se hizo más fuerte, nuestro latido se convirtió en uno, su sabor fue vicioso y peligroso. La velocidad aumento. Pronto no hubo espacio para respirar, los gemidos del más bajo estaban golpeando mi cuello, me vi envuelto por una lujuria casi animal cuando tomé sus caderas y me moví con mayor profundidad. Eléctrico, chispeante, sofocante. Todo se entumeció excepto la increíble sensación de estar dentro de él. No pude enfocarme ni sentir nada. Solo hubo placer. Ambos nos corrimos para quedar recostados sobre el otro.

Todo su rostro se encontraba rojo y mojado, su cabello estaba completamente desordenado, sus labios estaban abiertos e hinchados, él se había recostado sobre mi pecho, Eiji tenía mis feromonas impregnadas en todo su cuerpo, sus piernas se habían enredado entre las mías, su cabeza se restregó de manera mimosa contra mi corazón, lo abracé.

“Yo nunca había sentido algo así” ¿No era curioso? “Nunca me había sentido tan bien” Hace un par de meses no tenía idea de quién era él.

“¿Sabes porque se sintió así?” Nuestras manos seguían entrelazadas, negué con la cabeza, esperando que continuara “Porque tú me gustas” Una sonrisa altiva fue dibujada mientras sus dedos trazaban dibujos al azar sobre mi pecho “Y yo te gusto a ti” Rodeé los ojos, él amaba recordármelo. Pero era verdad. Besé su frente.

“Ahora deberías descansar” ¿No era curioso? Los humanos no parecían entender nada acerca del amor, pero lo buscaban por instinto. Por necesidad.

“Aslan” Mis ojos se centraron en él, sabiendo que mi mundo se encontraba reposando entre esas sabanas y mis brazos “Te amo” Y aunque hace un par de meses no sabía quién era él.

“Yo también te amo” Hoy no podría vivir sin Eiji Okumura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que a este punto vamos un poco más de la mitad de la historia, pero queda de ella.  
> Bueno siempre lo digo, soy malisima escribiendo esas escenas, pero creo que quedo medio decente.  
> Mil gracias a quien se tomó el tiempo para leer.  
> Muchas gracias a quienes le han dado tanto amor a este fic.  
> Nos vemos la otra semana con la actualización.


	16. Capítulo 15.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola mis bonitos lectores! 
> 
> Muchas gracias a quienes entraron a esta pequeña historia a leer, bueno me atrase 3 días con el capítulo, pero la edición tomó un infierno, así que me justifico.
> 
> El capítulo de hoy lo narra nuestro Eiji. Muchas gracias a quien lee.

_Aunque hace un par de meses no sabía quien era, sentía que lo llevaba amando toda mi vida._

Era una silenciosa mañana. Una de invierno. Su flequillo se encontraba acariciando las puntas de sus pestañas; rubias y curvas, sus labios yacían entreabiertos, un ligero y reconfortante sonido era entonado por esa masculina voz, su rostro se encontraba acomodado sobre sus brazos, su espalda estaba cubierta por una sedosa y delgada sabana. Sus feromonas se habían impregnado hasta en la última fibra de las cortinas y mi cordura. Suspiré, mis dedos acariciaron los bordes de su rostro, tenía el corazón arremetiendo con una violenta intensidad y las ansias a flor de piel, la atmósfera tenía una delicada capa de electricidad, el tacto era caliente y risueño. Su camisa sobre mi cuerpo era seductora. Lo amaba tanto que me había convencido de mis promesas, lo anhelaba tanto que había recolectado valor que no tenía para protegerlo a él. Estaba tan enamorado de aquel alfa que le había regalado mi vida. Todas las que él quisiera. Él sonrío, tomando mi mano para besarla. Cautivante. Tan galán.

“¿Estas admirando la legendaria belleza del lince?” Sus palmas se deslizaron sobre mi cintura, su toque fue destructivo y vicioso. Mortificante. Tenía la respiración agitada y estridente. El silencio de nuestros latidos era el que reinaba en la habitación.

“Pensé que tu mal carácter era lo legendario” Él chasqueó la lengua, sus cejas se fruncieron sobre una somnolienta expresión. Este lado de él, relajado e infantil.

“Mejor que ser un torpe beta japonés” Descuidado y orgulloso también me encantaba. Él se dio vueltas, sus manos tomaron mi cuerpo para colocarlo sobre el suyo, pude sentir cada palpitar del alfa bajo las puntas de mis dedos. Ensordecedores e intensos. Encajábamos a la perfección.

“¿Pero sabes quién es este torpe beta japonés?” El más alto negó, su cabello era un desastre y su cara tenía rastros de hipersomnia “Tu amante” Él rio, el rostro me enrojeció con fuerza cuando él deposito un beso sobre mi mejilla. El aire estaba vibrando.

“Es cierto” Sus labios repartieron cientos de ellos entre mis hombros y mi cuello. Cosquilleó. Su espiración tenía un embriagador magnetismo “Eres mi amante” Sus dedos se deslizaron entre mis cabellos cuando él pronunció aquello. El alma se me enterneció ante tan hermosa y relajante sonrisa. El tiempo se perdió.

“Lo soy” No pude sostener una mirada con él. No pude evitarla. Nuestras piernas estaban jugueteando debajo de las sabanas.

“Esta sensación de estabilidad es extraña” Una chispa de melancolía fue la que se entrelazó a esas palabras “No estoy acostumbrado a tener un lugar al cual pertenecer” Él elevó mi mentón. Esos ojos. Verdes, intensos y profundos.

“¿Qué hay de la pandilla?” Esos mismos que me habían ahogado en la soledad cuando los conocí. Esos mismos que me inspiraron a tener valor “Los chicos te necesitan” Fríos, solitarios y despiadados.

“Es diferente con ellos” Lucían tan diferentes esta mañana “Pero” Nuestros dedos se entrelazaron, él llevó aquel agarre hacia su rostro “Siento que pertenezco contigo” ¿El aire? Lo perdí, ¿La cordura? La olvidé “Supongo que así se siente cuando amas a alguien” ¿Mi alma? Siempre con él. Tenía un nudo entre la garganta y mariposas dentro de mi estómago. Su piel contra la mía fue sofocante y adictiva. Estática.

“Supongo que si” Mis labios se sentían hinchados y cansados. Él se mantuvo en silencio, en busca de una confirmación “Yo me siento de la misma manera, Ash” Una que hace meses ya le había entregado. Un instante por él. Mejor una eternidad. Él sonrió, sus dedos se deslizaron desde mi cuello hacia mi espalda, su camisa era suave y grata.

“Mañana nos iremos de este lugar” Sus facciones se vieron teñidas por una densa capa de preocupación tras pronunciar aquello “Golzine ha estado muy tranquilo y tengo un mal presentimiento” El destino siempre le daba la razón. Bajé la cabeza, me mordí la boca, ansioso. No me podía quitar de la cabeza las repugnantes imágenes que Shorter me había mostrado del laboratorio ni los recuerdos de aquel alfa en la subasta. Había algo extraño. Un muy mal sabor.

“También creo que deberíamos irnos pronto” Algo destructivo que acabaría mal. Pero no “¿Hoy es la última reunión con los jefes de los territorios?” No lo diría. Ni siquiera lo pensaría. Nada saldría mal.

“Si” Mientras él me amase “Cuando estemos en nuestro apartamento planearemos la emboscada” Mientras él estuviese a mi lado, me aferré a él. Todo estaría bien “Luces nervioso” Una risa aligero la tensión, mis cejas se fruncieron. Colera.

“Claro que lo estoy, mi novio es una persona descuidada e imprudente” Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, un leve carmín se posó sobre su pálida piel, una mueca orgullosa. Egocéntrico. Mi mente era un desastre y mis sentimientos no tenían derecho.

“¿A quién llamas imprudente?” Él tiró de mis pómulos con suavidad, no pude evitar reír, estábamos tan cerca en aquella gigantesca cama. Se sintió correcto. Tan bien “Tú eres quien me ha convertido en un desastre” Ser tan feliz, ni siquiera lo había soñado “Deberías aprender a ser una mejor esposa cuando vivamos solos, no quiero morir de una intoxicación” Chasqueé la lengua, sentándome en la cama, el colchón se hundió.

“O tú puedes aprender a ser una mejor esposa y cocinar algo más que sopas instantáneas para variar” Su mandíbula hizo presión entre sus dientes, su entrecejo se arqueó, sonreí. Punto para el beta. Me levanté de la cama.

“¿A dónde vas?” A veces él podía ser de esta manera. Tan vulnerable y pequeño.

“A tomar una ducha, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer hoy antes de irnos” Él resopló, su cabello no era más que una infinidad de nudos y sus parpados un vestigio de sueño “No hagas enfadar a Shorter” Sus brazos se cruzaron de manera imponente sobre su pecho. Rodeé los ojos. Quien diría que el gran lince de Nueva York no sería más que un niño berrinchudo.

“Al menos deberías tratar de seducirme para motivarme a trabajar o algo” El cuerpo se me tensó al escuchar esas palabras, las piernas me tiritaron, una larga y afilada sonrisa fue su respuesta “¿Dónde está tu encanto? ¿Qué pasó con todo tu valor?” Mis cejas estaban tan tiesas que podía sentirlas palpitar entre mis pensamientos, tenía la sangre caliente y la humillación contenida en un nudo de estómago. Petulante.

“Tú eres quien no tiene el valor suficiente como para seguirme el juego” Su camisa se deslizó desde mis hombros hasta mi cintura, las palabras se le evaporaron en el escarlata de su rostro “¿Qué pasó con todo tu valor, amor?” Carcajeé, dejando que la prenda cayese en el suelo para incorporarme en el baño. Yo era mal perdedor.

“¡Eso es hacer trampa!” Y el amor nos había convertido en tontos a los dos.

Aunque el agua estaba fría el vapor fue sofocante y abrasador. La ducha era pequeña, su respiración era rápida y ansiosa, los latidos tenían un estrepitoso eco entre las baldosas del cuarto y el deslizarse del agua, mis manos se encontraban lavando su cabello, una impropia expresión de vergüenza se había escrito en la cara del más alto, yo estaba parado en la punta de mis pies, sus palmas me sostenían de la cintura. Era extraño tener esta clase de intimidad con alguien. Le había mostrado cada uno de mis defectos a esta persona, él me había herido incontables veces el corazón, él me había apartado con espinas y había roto mi pértiga, y aún así, nunca me pude rendir con él. Supuse que en el fondo no era más que un romántico empedernido. Carcajeé, sabiendo que ya no lo podría dejar jamás. Podía sentir su aliento sobre la punta de mi nariz, sus feromonas eran más potentes que el aroma del champú. Intoxicante.

“Esto no era lo que tenía en mente cuando te seguí” Mis manos bajaron para dejar espuma sobre su rostro, él se inclinó, cerca, hubo una asfixiante tensión bajo la ducha y esa intensa mirada.

“Hoy tienes mucho que hacer” Mi regaño fue sutil y ligero, él elevó mi mentón, tragué con angustia, había una obscena determinación en esas orbes “Además” Me acaricié el cuello, evitándolo “Yo quería probar hacer cosas de pareja contigo” Se me erizó la piel al pronunciar aquello. El latido se intensificó entre las puertas de cristal. Magnético.

“Esto es extraño” Fue lo que volvió a balbucear “Nunca he confiado tanto en alguien” Parpadeé, aquel apasionante y profundo jade fue lo único que pude vislumbrar a través del vapor y mi confusión.

“Di eso de nuevo” Tenía las piernas débiles y ansiosas “Me gusta como suena” Él sonrió, sus palmas subieron hacia mi espalda. Eléctrico y destructivo. Él solo se deslizó entre mi piel para que yo le perteneciera.

“Confió en ti” Musito, su nariz se encontraba rozando la mía, sus ojos se cerraron con lentitud, me levanté en la punta de mis pies, apoyando mi peso en él, el suelo estaba húmedo “Te amo Eiji” Y el romance era cliché. Uno que quería escribir por siempre con él.

Besarlo fue electrizante, sus manos se deslizaron entre las gotas de agua y el calor de mis mejillas, sus labios fueron embriagadores, adictivos y sofocantes. Mi corazón estaba rozando su pecho, una pesada y asfixiante capa de electricidad se había entretejido con el champú. Pronto, la ducha se llenó con el sonido de nuestros besos y nuestras respiraciones. Apasionado, necesitado y excitante. Mis brazos se encontraban rodeando su cuello, él me mordió el labio inferior antes de lamerlo, tenía el rostro tan caliente que el agua se había empezado a evaporar a nuestro alrededor. Lo besé hasta que perdí la noción de lo demás. Lo besé hasta que no pude pronunciar otra cosa más que su nombre entre suspiros y deseos. Había un intenso escarlata sobre nuestros rostros cuando nos fuimos a vestir, la vergüenza y la torpeza eran compartidas. Recién estábamos aprendiendo como amar. Caíamos, tropezábamos, pero nos volvíamos a levantar. Él regresó a recostarse con pereza sobre la cama, aunque ahora se encontraba vestido su cabello seguía empapado, me froté el entrecejo, cuidar a este hombre podía ser agotador. Me tiré de las ojeras, sabiendo que el amor me había vuelto estúpido. Él me lo había contagiado.

“Si te enfermas no te cuidare en el apartamento” Me senté a su lado, las sabanas se habían mojado por su culpa, sus brazos se encontraban reposando sobre su vientre. Pacifico y pensativo.

“Te acusare con Shorter sino lo haces” No pude tener otra respuesta más que indignación, me froté el entrecejo con fuerza, con compulsión. Traté de respirar para calmarme, sin embargo, él sabía provocarme. Altanero.

“Deja de meterlo en nuestros asuntos de pareja” El sonrió, me mordí la boca, sabiendo que no tenía oportunidad, sus manos rodearon mi vientre, empujándome a su lado. La cama crujió.

“Me gusta cómo suena eso” No pude ocultar lo afanoso que estaba latiendo mi corazón por culpa de él, perdí el aliento ante tan hermosa mirada. Él era el tramposo “Pareja” Me encogí de hombros, disimular la pena fue inútil. Mi mente era una ridícula maraña de desconcierto cuyo dueño era Ash Lynx. Tan tonto.

“Bueno” Un tartamudear se había adueñado de mi voz “Somos una pareja destinada después de todo” Su expresión fue suave y galante, él se acercó, acomodando su cuerpo sobre el mío, su rostro sobre mi pecho. Mi palpitar desenfrenado, las gotas se habían deslizado desde su cabello hacia mi frente, mis músculos habían sido poseídos por un eterno y agradable escalofrío. Adictivo.

“Lo somos” Él retiró el flequillo de mis facciones “Tú y yo no podríamos haber terminado de otra manera” Era verdad. Él podría haberme quebrado el corazón una infinidad de veces y aún así yo lo seguiría amando. Sí, este hombre me había vuelto estúpido, torpe e impulsivo.

“No parecías pensar de esa manera al comienzo” Pero también me había convertido en alguien valiente, intrépido y apasionado. Él se había convertido en la parte de mi vida que ambicionaba proteger y resguardar. El rodó los ojos, su respiración se había deslizado entre la comisura de mis labios. Deseoso.

“Tú te empeñabas en sacarme de quicio, era tu culpa” Me acerqué a él, el roce de su piel fue delicado y eléctrico “Lo sigues haciendo todavía” El aire estaba caliente “Me gusta eso de ti” El primer amor era inolvidable.

“¡Eiji!” La estridente voz de Bones junto con el empujar de la puerta me hicieron saltar, el de cabello rosa se arrojó entre mis brazos empujando a Ash hacia un lado, el más alto se cayó de la cama de manera ruidosa y dolorosa.

“Te dije que no entraras de esa manera” El rostro de Shorter se encontraba rojo y nervioso, el omega suspiró, él era pesado, su cara se restregó contra la mía, la expresión de Ash fue de pura molestia.

“No es cierto, me dijiste que entrara porque tú no los querías interrumpir” El de lentes de sol se cubrió el rostro con ambas palmas “Dijiste que tenías miedo de que ellos estuviesen teniendo” Le cubrí la boca a Bones, tenía la cabeza ardiendo y el cuerpo tembloroso. Vergüenza. Mucha de ella.

“Shorter” El rubio se levantó del suelo con pesadumbre, su ceño estaba tan rígido que la mirada le había empezado a palpitar. El nombrado rio, nervioso “¿Por qué diablos están acá?” La nariz del omega se deslizó por mi cuello. Tirité.

“Apestas a Ash” Ahora era yo quien se cubría la vergüenza con las palmas “No me gusta” Un puchero.

“Deberías acostumbrarte” El lince sacó de encima a Bones “Como es mi pareja apestara a mí mucho más” Definitivamente yo era estúpido por haberme metido en esto por voluntad, el colmillo del más bajo sobresalió en una mueca de desagrado. Él era lindo y dulce. Era un buen amigo.

“Cain y los demás ya llegaron” El tono de Shorter fue serio y firme “Esta será la última vez” El rubio asintió para que los cuatro bajásemos hacia el salón.

Decenas de hombres se encontraban esperando al lince alrededor de un gigantesco tablero, la atmósfera era tensa y amarga, las miradas fúnebres y vengativas. Antes de que pudiese adentrarme una mano se aferró a mi muñeca para arrastrarme hacia el jardín. El rostro de Yut me quitó las palabras antes de que las pudiese articular, sus cejas habían enmarcado una triste y desolada expresión, sus labios estaban temblando, aquella delicada y fina silueta por primera vez dejó de pretender imponencia para demostrar fragilidad. Con un tenue susurro él me pidió que lo acompañase hasta la ciudad, negarse no parecía ser una opción bajo el reflejo de esos ojos. Suplicantes. Solo me subí al auto y me dejé arrastrar. Él no tuvo que decir algo para que yo leyese los nervios en el trémulo movimiento de sus palmas y el golpetear de sus piernas contra las alfombras. Mal sabor. Las calles del centro se encontraban vacías. Tenía un extraño presentimiento ascendiendo hacia la garganta, me mordí la boca, intranquilo, él entrelazó sus dedos con los míos entre las fundas del asiento. La decepción era un arte y nosotros éramos expertos. El vehículo se estacionó a las afueras de un café. El local era rústico y pintoresco. Habían grandes mesas de madera y sillones individuales, las bebidas eran servidas en tazas desbordantes de crema, la música era suave, el decorado elegante y las personas alegres.

“Eiji” Él me volvió a detener apenas cruzamos la puerta del negocio, él me sostuvo de los hombros; vacilante y asustado “Estoy haciendo esto porque quiero que sea tu decisión” Su mirada fue tan angustiada que no pude hacer otra cosa más que tiritar “Mereces saberlo” Un escalofrío. Cientos de ellos. Miles más. 

“¿Saber qué?” Él bajó la cabeza, el valor pareció habérsele atorado entre la garganta y el pecho, el aroma del café era embriagador “¿Yut?” Me revolvió el estómago. Amargo.

“Tú eres mi primer amigo” La vergüenza nos impidió sostener una mirada, la suave melodía de fondo fue opacada por él “Yo no sé bien como tratar a las personas, no sé si estoy haciendo esto bien, pero” Sus pensamientos se habían convertido en un nudo laxo; vago y complicado “Si yo estuviera en tu situación me gustaría saberlo” Mi mente un caos repleto de veneno y confusión.

“¡Eiji!” Perdí el aliento al escuchar esa voz. Un par de brutos y estruendosos pasos hicieron eco contra el suelo del local antes de que un par de protectores brazos me encerraran con fuerza. Su corazón estaba latiendo a una desenfrenada velocidad, su respiración se sintió caliente sobre mi cabeza, su rostro se había humedecido. Parpadeé, tratando de reaccionar.

“¿Ibe?” El nombrado rio, su cara se encontraba empapada de llanto y aflicción, su barba era rasposa y más larga que la última vez, me dejé mimar en ese abrazo, su aroma era melancólico y reconfortante. Me aferré con fuerza a él. Su voz se había quebrado, su respiración era asmática.

“¿Tienes idea de cuánto tiempo te he estado buscando?” Pronto “¿Tienes idea de lo preocupados que han estado todos estos meses?” Comprendí el porqué de la expresión de Yut.

“¿Ash lo sabía?” Él no me miró, solo se rodeó a sí mismo. Agotado.

“Vamos a sentarnos primero”

Ninguno toco las bebidas que nos dejaron sobre la mesa, las tazas eran pequeñas; blancas con bordados de diferentes flores, las risas de los demás comensales eran risueñas, el clima era agradable, él estaba frente a mí. Me sostuve la cabeza tratando de lidiar con una repulsiva opresión. Ibe me había buscado. Me encorvé en el asiento, dejando que el peso de mi cuerpo fuese sostenido por dos inútiles manos, me tiré el flequillo con fuerza, me mordí la boca, había una dolorosa grieta adentro de mi pecho, solo se quebró permitiendo que todas esas densas y espesas emociones se deslizaran para que yo me ahogase en ellas. A veces las tormentas de los vasos eran las más destructivas y él me hizo pensar que no era amado. Él sabía lo que significaba para mí y me mintió. Él me miró a los ojos el día que le dije que lo amaba, carcajeé, pero estaba bien, ¿No? Sin importar todas las veces que él me rompiese el corazón yo, mis manos se convirtieron en un puño. Cerré los ojos; estaban rojos e hinchados, aunque no había llorado me sentía como si me hubiese desbordado en llanto. Una mierda.

“Ibe fue todos los días a mi casa desde que desapareciste a preguntar por ti” Una puta mierda era esta situación “Yo no me quería meter en esto, pero ayer me dijo que iba a traer a tu familia para buscarte acá” Él me dijo que confiaba en mí “Pero eso es peligroso” Negué con la cabeza, sin querer saber. Excusas y patrañas. Disculpas y mentiras. Amor barato con sabor a tabaco y cenizas de cigarrillos.

“Lo entiendo” No. No lo hacía. Debería estar feliz de tener a Ibe cerca, no obstante, me profesaba miserable. Traicionado.

“Eiji” El castaño extendió sus palmas sobre la mesa, el sillón era mullido y suave. Frío “Nunca te deje de buscar” Él deslizó un recorte de periódico con mi fotografía entre las tazas, la fecha era de hoy “Incluso recurrí a mis contactos en la policía pero nada parecía dar resultado” Hubieron tantas cosas que cobraron sentido en aquel parpadeo. Aquella protección y calidez que el rubio me había ofrecido, aquellas dulces canciones y suaves tactos, arrugué esa hoja entre mis manos, tenía la cabeza siendo azotada por una insoportable jaqueca, tenía el estómago inundado en nauseas, tenía el corazón apuñalándome desde adentro ¿Qué era real?

“No lo sabía” Mis palabras tiritaron al igual que mi alma. Me apreté el pecho con fuerza, el aire no me pasaba. Sofocante y destructivo. Me lo golpeé hasta que quedó una cicatriz sobre la de él.

“¿Es cierto lo que el joven Lee me dijo?” El semblante del castaño fue serio e indiferente “¿Eres el amante del lince?” Había aprendido a vivir completo con él, y él, ¿Qué estaba haciendo él?

“Lo soy” ¿Quién se creía que era Ash? Recolectando los trozos de mi corazón para colocarlos en su colección. No. No lo pensaría. Yo lo amaba, ¡Si! Claro que lo hacía. Empecé a respirar con fuerza por la boca. Medio vivo. Medio muerto, ¿Quién se creía que era él para hacerme sentir tan amado? Una puta farsa.

“¿Tienes idea de en qué está involucrado ese hombre?” La espuma de la taza se había rebalsado para manchar la mesa “¿Meterte con la mafia?” El más alto se frotó la frente de manera compulsiva, sus palabras se escucharon ásperas y lejanas “Le prometí a tu familia mantenerte a salvo cuando te traje a América” El de cabellos largos permaneció al margen con una afligida y constipada expresión. Indiferente.

“Él no es así” ¿No lo era? Ya ni siquiera estaba seguro para defenderlo. Todo lo que se necesitaba en la vida era amor, ¿Cierto? Mis puños se aferraron a mis rodillas. Esto era doloroso “Él quiere salirse de eso” Mis labios no eran más que excusas temblorosas. Los ojos del periodista fueron compasivos. No los quise. No los miraría.

“Eiji” Sus manos se deslizaron tan cerca que me rompieron “¿De verdad crees que alguien como él puede cambiar?” Cerré los ojos con tanta fuerza que los sentí palpitar en mi cabeza, contuve una arcada, borré las memorias. Si era real no quería saberlo “¿Crees que alguien como él puede tener una vida normal?” No quería que él hablara. Ya conocía sus razones. No las escucharía.

“Si lo creo” Dolería. Las orbes del más alto se abrieron con perplejidad, Yut se levantó de su asiento, inclinándose a mi lado.

“Ay, cariño” Sus brazos se acomodaron sobre mis rodillas, él me extendió una mano, cerca “Si crees eso de verdad” Sus dedos rozaron mis pómulos con lentitud “¿Por qué estas llorando?” Me llevé las palmas hacia la cara, estaba mojada y fría.

“Yo no” Pero el llanto no me dejó continuar, él se levantó, rodeándome con sus brazos, me aferré a su vientre, empapando aquel delicado suéter con pena y arrepentimiento. Amarlo tanto era tan doloroso que me sentía agonizando. 

Ash era bueno. Yo lo amaba. Él cambiaría. Él cambiaría por mí. Tendríamos una bella vida en Japón. Él…me mordí la boca hasta que saboreé el óxido y las mentiras de su amor. El aire era sofocante entre la cintura de Yut y mi llanto, me sostuve con fuerza, mis dedos estaban tiritando, la jaqueca se extendió hasta mi alma para que esos ojos me dolieran, ¿No era injusto? Yo era un desastre. Necesitaba de un segundo para respirar, sin embargo, él había encerrado mi tiempo en su colección de fragmentos. Él me había herido tantas veces, pero no importaba, el amor lo podía contra todo, yo. Pensé que él podría salvar mi vida. Que estúpido.

“En una semana nos iremos” Ibe extendió dos boletos de avión sobre la mesa, el de cabellos largos no se apartó de mi lado “Esto se salió de control” No quedó ni siquiera un atisbo de la gentileza de Ibe entre esas frías palabras. La grieta de mi pecho se convirtió en un abismo. Solo lloro sangre.

“Nosotros somos una pareja destinada” Fue lo que balbuceé “Yo lo amo” A pesar de todo esto yo le entregaría de nuevo mi vida. Puto masoquista.

“Pero, Eiji” Sus ojos fueron distantes y despiadados “Los betas no tenemos una persona destinada” La verdad era cruel y el amor insuficiente.

“Pero” Hacía tanto frío en esa conversación que temí morir por la escarcha de mi llanto.

“Algún día él encontrara a un omega y tú no tendrás nada que hacer entre ellos dos” El aire se me esfumó del tiempo, tragué, ahora todo parecía tan incoloro, me miré las manos, habían roto mi final feliz “Estoy haciendo esto por tu bien” No era más que los restos de un triste humano entre los brazos de Yut “Tienes una verdadera familia a la cual regresar, no hagas que ellos se preocupen más, tienes una hermana a la cual darle el ejemplo” Fui pequeño y vulnerable. Fui un inútil y torpe beta.

“¿Ellos han estado bien?” El más alto se dejó hundir en el sillón, cansado. Habían unas densas y oscuras ojeras bajo sus ojos.

“Estuvimos a punto de darte por muerto, ¿Cómo crees que han estado?” Aunque tenía más que decir en aquella conversación “Esto ha dejado de ser tu decisión” Sentí que ninguna palabra lo cambiaría.

“Entiendo” Ninguna de mis mentiras sería suficiente para confrontar la realidad. Amar al lince era un sinfín de amargas y desabridas decepciones.

“No quiero discutir contigo, en una semana esto termina”

_Aunque hace meses no sabía quién era, sentía que llevaba una vida muriendo por él._

El viaje de regreso fue silencioso e incómodo, tenía un par de pasajes en el bolsillo y una pequeña y cálida palma entre la mía. Dejé que mi cabeza reposara en el respaldo del asiento. Él debió haber tenido sus razones, lo sabía, lo entendía, él no era esa clase de persona. Él era mi amante, y él me amaba, sin embargo, él dijo que confiaba en mí y eso se profesaba como una maldita farsa. Pensé que estaba cerca de él, pensé que era importante, no obstante, no fue lo suficiente como para que él me dijese la verdad en algo que él sabía que me heriría. Ahora me sentía lejos. A kilómetros. A vidas de distancia, estaba sosteniendo los restos de mi corazón dentro de un frasco. Él los había puesto ahí. Al llegar, la tarde se había teñido en una hermosa capa de hipocresía y escarlata, los demás hombres se encontraban planificando cosas en el salón principal, él estaba en su oficina. No pude dar un paso más. Todo lo que me esperaba era remordimiento y desgracia. Él me sonrió, quitándose los lentes, él estaba sobre un escritorio, ¿Mantenerme a base de mentiras era amor? Retrocedí. No. No lo era. Eso era egoísmo.

“No te vi en la reunión” Cada paso que él se acercó yo lo alejé, la atmósfera era densa y fría, sus cejas se deformaron para enmarcar una desolada y confundida expresión “¿Pasó algo?” ¿No era linda la ignorancia? Él detuvo su caminar en medio de la sala. La habitación estaba repleta de libros y polvo, había un computador sobre su escritorio. Me acaricié el brazo. Agotado.

“¿Desde cuándo has sabido que Ibe me estaba buscando?” Sus orbes se vieron teñidas por una espesa capa de perplejidad, sus labios se abrieron, no obstante, ninguna excusa fue lo suficiente como para acercarme a él.

“Desde siempre” Él se mantuvo indiferente al pronunciar aquello. Temblé, me abracé a mí mismo, me enfermería bajo el hielo de su alma “Lo he sabido todo el tiempo” ¿Pero quién se creía que era? Jugando y comprando con mentiras mi amor.

“¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?” Estábamos a kilómetros de distancia en ese estudio “¿Sabes lo mal que me sentí al pensar que mi familia ni siquiera me había buscado?” Él no cambió de expresión. Solo se mantuvo estático al frente mío. Inútil e insensible. Esta relación era desigual.

“Lo sabía” Yo le daba, yo intentaba, yo tiraba para conformarme con las migas de su cariño “Estaba consciente de que te estaba lastimando con eso” Y a él ni siquiera parecía importarle. Solo corría dejando cicatrices en los demás. Solo enamoraba para coleccionar fragmentos de corazón. Solo jugaba con un final feliz en Japón.

“¿No tienes nada más que decir?” Y como un estúpido yo le había entregado mi vida en un instante.

“¿Qué quieres que te diga?” Mis labios se fruncieron entre ellos, los ojos me ardieron, mi cuerpo se sintió pesado. Esta relación no había cambiado.

“Nada, Ash” Me di vueltas “No espero nada de ti ya” El que se enamora primero pierde. Y a juzgar por el corazón roto dentro de la habitación.

“¿Vas a regresar a Japón?” Yo había sido un gran perdedor. Le di la espalda, mis parpados se sentían pesados e hinchados, la vida se me había atorado en la garganta. Me agaché para recoger esos pedazos escarlatas. Me hirieron las manos y me rasgaron el orgullo.

“¿No es eso lo que quieres?” No pude encontrarlos todos “¿No es eso lo que has querido todo este tiempo?” Él se había quedado con la mitad. Él estaba temblando, sus ojos se habían visto bañados por una frágil capa de desesperación, él estaba respirando rápido, él parecía aterrado, no era más que un animal herido. Negué con la cabeza, no. No caería “Yo tengo que ir a hablar con Shorter” No otra vez.

“Eiji” Sin embargo, él nunca me daba la opción. Injusto. Él se aferró a mi cintura, su nuca se hundió sobre mi espalda, ¿No era injusto? “No quiero que te vayas” Él iba pisando mi dignidad y engatusándome con mentiras como si no fuese nada. Comprimí con fuerza mi pecho. Esta mierda ardía. Dolía tanto.

“Debiste decirme lo de Ibe entonces” Él me apretó con miedo, no me pude mover de ese lugar, su corazón estaba golpeando con violencia mi chaqueta, mi cuello se había humedecido, él se veía frágil y pequeño, ¿Esto era real? Había aprendido a vivir medio vivo. Medio muerto.

“Lo siento” Y ahora él me quería de regreso, ¿Pero quién se creía que era? “Estaba asustado de que no me eligieras” Me mordí la boca, mi cabeza estaba palpitando de manera estrepitosa y dolorosa, estaba mareado, me di vueltas, su rostro se había desbaratado en llanto, su cuerpo se estaba sosteniendo sobre el mío.

“Ash” Sus palmas se aferraron con fuerza a mis hombros.

“¿Por qué te rindes por algo como esto?” El tiempo se acabó “Dijiste que tendríamos una vida juntos, dijiste que iríamos a Japón, dijiste que me amabas” Él cayó sobre el suelo, él se sostuvo la cabeza, sus ojos estaban latiendo entre la pena y la desesperación.

“Tú dijiste lo mismo” Me incliné a su lado, despacio “La diferencia es que yo sí dije la verdad” Él apretó mi mano con fuerza. Verlo de esa manera era desgarrador. Tan despiadado. El aire estaba caliente, su llanto era fuerte. El amor era amargo.

“¿Puedes quedarte a mi lado?” Mi corazón era estúpido y caía una y otra vez en el mismo error “No tiene que ser para siempre” Y sin importar las palabras de Ibe, los engaños o la traición a mi propia familia “Solo un poco más” Yo lo seguía amando. Así había sido desde siempre. Un gran perdedor. La confianza era de cristal y las promesas de papel.

“Ash, ¿Puedes ser sincero conmigo esta vez?” Los sueños eran pequeños y fugaces “¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga?” Los corazones se vendían en fragmentos y frascos. Él bajó la nuca para elevarla, su mirada se mantuvo firme entre la mía, intoxicante y embriagadora. Agridulce.

“Quiero una vida contigo” Sus dedos delinearon mis facciones, el tacto fue eléctrico y mortal “Tengo miedo de no poder cambiar y ser lo que tú quieres que sea” Sus palabras una amarga sorpresa “Vivo con temor a despertar y que ya no estés a mi lado” Este hombre se quebró en pedazos, los escuché caer y los vi desplomarse. Frágil “Estoy aterrado de que te encuentres con tu familia y ellos te alejen de mí porque soy malo” Él me los extendió entre un par de heridas y gastadas manos.

“Ash” Yo los tomé. Siempre lo hacía.

“Amarte me da miedo” Él acercó su rostro hacia el mío, nuestras frentes se juntaron, los nervios aún se encontraban escritos en cada una de sus facciones, el llanto se había mezclado con sudor para impregnarse en mi piel “Estoy tan acostumbrado a perder lo que tengo que aprendí a no aferrarme a nada, pero te necesito tanto” ¿Quién se creía que él era? Enamorándome cuando estaba tratando de dejarlo “Eiji no puedo vivir sin ti” Haciéndome creer que existía un final feliz. Ingenuo. 

“Entonces entrégame tu confianza de verdad” Él asintió, su mano se entrelazó a la mía con fuerza para que sus labios depositaran un beso sobre mis nudillos. Cosquilleó “Siento que sigue habiendo una pared entre nosotros dos porque tú sigues impidiéndome entrar” Sus dedos se deslizaron entre mis pómulos, el aire estaba caliente. Sus ojos eran mortales.

“Yo lo haré” El primer amor era fugaz e inolvidable “Pero no me dejes” Sonreí, resignado. Aunque Ibe me arrastrase hasta el aeropuerto no me iría. No mientras él me quisiera a su lado. ¿Pero quién se creía que era?

“Bien” Aunque hace un par de meses no sabía quién era “Entonces vayamos a limpiarte, eres un desastre” Sentía que lo llevaba amando una vida entera. Él rio, los latidos eran estruendosos y delatores, el tabaco intenso y amargo.

“Bien” Las promesas frágiles e insignificantes “Yo realmente te amo, nunca mentiría en eso” Y una vida sería la que lo amaría.

“Lo sé” Miles más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Explicaciones innecesarias? Siempre. Aunque puede sonar un poco exagerado, para Eiji fue grande conseguir la confianza de Ash, es algo que ha estado tratando todo el fic, entonces enterarse el mismo día que él le ha mentido por meses, si duele. Pero son una pareja fuerte y estas cosas si se hablan se superan. So, don't worry.
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo para leer esta historia!
> 
> El siguiente capítulo es importante, es de los primeros que pensé y henos aquí, esta historia ha volado más alto de lo que imagine. Muchas gracias por todo el amor. 
> 
> Si me tienen fe nos veremos la otra semana.


	17. Capítulo 16.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola mis preciosos lectores!  
> Me tuvieron fe de vida y acá traigo capítulo semanal, gracias por tanto.  
> Bueno el capítulo de hoy lo narra Eiji, mil gracias a quien se toma el tiempo para leer.  
> ¡Muchas gracias!

_¿Qué es un alma gemela?_

_Es aquella persona que te conoce más que nadie en el mundo, es quien te hace querer ser mejor aunque no seas suficiente, te hace fuerte, te hace débil, te hace pensar que puedes hacerlo todo, lo llevas contigo por siempre. Te inspira, te hace creer en un final feliz en Japón, te acepta con tus defectos y te ayuda a recolectar tus pedazos. Es alguien sin quien solo eres la mitad._

_Es alguien a quien amaras y te amara de manera incondicional._

La habitación se encontraba cubierta por un silencioso y delicado manto de oscuridad, el reflejo de las estrellas se había colado por el ventanal para alumbrar la sala de estar, mis piernas se encontraban entumecidas encima del sofá, Bones estaba recostado sobre mi regazo, sus brazos rodeaban mi cintura de manera mimosa, Shorter y los demás chicos de la pandilla estaban esparcidos entre el suelo y un par de cojines al frente de la televisión, una vieja película de romance seguía siendo proyectada a las tres de la mañana, la atmósfera era agradable. La cabeza de Ash reposaba sobre mi hombro, su mano se había aferrado con fuerza a la mía, su aliento estaba acariciando mi cuello. Eléctrico. Suspiré, ¿Regresar a Japón? No. No podía. Aunque Ibe tenía razón, ellos también eran mi familia. Yo no lo podía dejar. Me ahogué en él, ¿Una vida sin Ash Lynx? Que terrible.

“Esta trama es demasiado cursi” La voz del lince acarició mi oreja, me estremecí, la calidez de su piel se había fundido con el frío del destino para convertirme en un desastre, él se levantó, con lentitud y cuidado. Sus parpados se encontraban hinchados y cansados.

“Pensé que estabas durmiendo también” Una de las piernas de Alex se encontraba sobre el brazo del sofá al lado de Ash, los zapatos del rubio habían sido cubiertos por la espalda de Caín, él levantó una ceja, indignado.

“Entre ellos y los ronquidos de Shorter no podría dormir aunque tratara” Un estruendoso e incoherente balbuceo escapó de los labios del nombrado antes de que se aferrara a una almohada. Reí, despacio, el rostro del omega se restregó contra mi vientre. Agradable.

“Fue tu idea juntarlos a todos para ver una película” El más alto se estiró, sus ojos fueron intensos y relucientes en esa espesa capa de oscuridad “Dijiste que era buena idea mantener relajado al equipo” Verdes y seductores “Dijiste que eligiera algo divertido” Magnéticos. Aunque recién despertaban eran el ancla que ataba mis sueños. Hermosos.

“No pensé que elegirías una trama tan aburrida” Chasqueé la lengua, me moví tratando de no despertar a Bones. Cuidadoso.

“Tú no quisiste ver la masacre en Halloween, esta era la segunda opción” El rostro del rubio fue pintado por un intenso y delator carmín, nuestras manos seguían unidas. El agarre era reconfortante y natural. Su voz había eclipsado mis pensamientos.

“La portada estaba llena de calabazas, estoy seguro de que la elegiste solo para molestarme” Me encogí de hombros, sus cejas se encontraban rígidas y arqueadas, sobre su boca se había posado un puchero. Lindo.

“Quizás lo hice por eso” Una vena sobresaltó debajo de aquel desordenado y enmarañado flequillo, aún tenía residuos de sueño e insomnio pegados en él “Pero no es mi culpa que seas fácil de molestar” Las piernas de Alex fueron empujadas hacia el suelo cuando él se movió, cerca. Las voces de los protagonistas y la canción de fondo perdieron sentido, su palma se deslizó entre mis mejillas, estaban calientes y húmedas. Tenía el corazón estruendoso y nervioso. Me mareé en él. 

“¿Soy fácil de molestar?” Su frente se acomodó sobre la mía, mis brazos rodearon su cuello, él me inclinó en el sillón, el quejido adormilado de Bones fue ignorado.

“Lo eres” Su nariz se había posado sobre la mía, su aroma me había embriagado, aquellas orbes fueron intoxicantes e hipnóticas “Pero de esa manera te amo” Aunque el cuarto estaba cubierto de oscuridad, pude vislumbrar cada una de sus facciones con una enternecedora claridad. Él me arrebató la vida para dejarme con una sola certeza.

“Mañana solo seremos tú y yo” Sin importar lo que ocurriese mañana o en cientos de años más “Estoy algo nervioso por eso” Yo lo seguiría amando de manera incondicional.

“Pareces más impaciente que nervioso” Lo amaría hasta mi último día y quizás un poco más. Él rio, sus pestañas se enredaron a mi flequillo, su aliento se había fundido con el mío en una cálida y ansiosa brisa.

“También me siento así” Sus dedos delinearon los bordes de mi rostro, suave y aterciopelado. Los colores de la pantalla se habían posado sobre él “Es extraño pensar que todo esto se acabara tan pronto” Él se mordió el labio, angustiado, las piernas le temblaron hasta que pateó a Caín “La sensación de estabilidad es rara” Me acerqué aún más a él. Pude escuchar el estridente palpitar del lince sobre la empalagosa canción de la película. Él se había deslizado por todo lo que yo era. Por todo lo que podría significar Eiji Okumura.

“¿Te molesta?” Él negó, había una ligera capa de vergüenza entre esas masculinas y atractivas facciones, retiré su flequillo de su cara. Él era tan injusto.

“No hay nada que quiera más que una vida normal contigo” Él sonrió, mi mano fue llevada hacia sus labios, aquel beso me quitó la respiración “Nunca imagine tener esa opción” ¿Acaso él no era injusto? “Nunca pensé que alguien como yo tenía el derecho a ser correspondido” ¿Cómo podría si quiera imaginar irme lejos de él? Cuando él me estaba mirando de esa manera. Suspiré. Injusto era amarlo tanto.

“¿Alguien cómo tú?” Él asintió con tristeza y aflicción “¿Sabes qué clase de persona eres?” No lo dejé responder al acomodar una yema sobre sus excusas. No, él no lo sabía. Él ni siquiera lo entendía “Una persona hermosa, Ash” Por eso yo me encargaría de confesárselo. Su rostro se vio poseído por el carmín y la sorpresa, él desvió la mirada solo para volverme a encontrar. El aire estaba caliente y la tensión era delicada.

“Decirle a un alfa hermoso no es halagador” Acaricié los cabellos de Bones, los ronquidos de Shorter se mantuvieron omnipotentes en toda nuestra conversación junto a las respiraciones de los demás, Artur se había quedado dormido sobre una silla, su nuca estaba colgando “Hiere mi orgullo” Rodeé los ojos, el más alto trató de deshacer el agarre entre el omega y yo para fracasar.

“Entonces te lo diré más seguido” Aunque él chasqueó la lengua y pretendió molestia “Todos los días para que lo recuerdes bien” Esa sonrisa era incapaz de mentir. Su brazo se acomodó sobre mis hombros, mis piernas aún se encontraban dormidas y adoloridas debajo del cuerpo del más bajo. Tenía la respiración agitada y las emociones enredadas por culpa de él.

“Con esa misma dedicación deberías practicar inglés” Me apoyé sobre él, cerré mis ojos, dejando que toda la esencia de mi amante me envolviese.

_“Pero Eiji, los betas no tenemos a una persona destinada”_ La voz de Ibe fue un amargo y letárgico recordatorio en nuestras últimas horas dentro de aquel lugar. La casa se encontraba convertida en cajas y carpetas, los recuerdos a punto de quemar _“Algún día él encontrara a un omega y tú no tendrás nada que hacer entre ellos dos”_ Había un boleto de avión sobre la mesa.

Era verdad. Ibe tenía razón. Las personas como yo no tenían a una pareja destinada a la cual buscar. Yo era común, era corriente, era agridulce y real. Era probable que el lince tuviese a un omega en algún lugar, era innegable que yo no le podría dar una familia ni la ilusión de prosperidad, sin embargo. Me dejé sofocar por el más alto, su tacto me había erizado la piel, su existencia me había embriagado el corazón, tenía el palpitar rápido y delator. Yo no necesitaba ser su destinado para mantenerme a su lado. Yo lo amaba, y todo lo que anhelaba era que él encontrase la felicidad. Si él quería irse y construir una vida conmigo yo no lo detendría, si él llegaba a conocer a su pareja destinada yo me movería, no obstante, no vacilaría. Él me hacía fuerte, él me hacía débil, él me hacía pensar que podía hacerlo todo, y aunque yo me fuese él siempre estaría conmigo. Él era mi otra mitad y a quien yo amaba de manera incondicional. Yo haría de todo para velar por esa sonrisa. Eso era lo único que me importaba. Ash.

“Eiji” Su atención se había enfocado en una escena de romance en la película. Él parecía ido “Esta bien si te quieres ir a Japón con tu familia” Él miró el boleto de avión a la distancia, sus manos apretaron con fuerza sus rodillas “No tienes que sentirte obligado conmigo” Él estaba tiritando, sus labios dejaron escapar un acongojado e incómodo silencio. A veces él era así. La clase de hombre que nunca entendía.

“Ash” Acomodé un mechón detrás de su oreja, el tacto fue suave y eléctrico “Aunque amo a mis padres y a mi hermana” La tensión frágil y agradable “No me siento completo sino estoy contigo” Nuestras manos se enlazaron en el aire, encajaron tan bien que al soltarnos solo seríamos la mitad “Te necesito a mi lado” Él relajó los hombros, las respiraciones de los demás se esfumaron en la intensidad de esos ojos.

“Yo” Sus orbes trepidaron con culpa “No se siente correcto pedirte que lo dejes todo por mí” Negué con la cabeza. Aquella decisión hace mucho ya la había tomado. En un parpadeo ya estaba a sus pies, completamente enamorado.

“No lo estoy dejando todo por ti” Me removí entre los brazos de Bones para acercarme a él, el sofá crujió “Estoy construyendo algo nuevo junto a ti” Sus ojos se abrieron, perplejos, él rio, apenado, nuestras manos se habían apoyado sobre su rodilla. Hasta la más despiadada tragedia parecía ser hermosa a su lado.

“Mañana apenas acomodemos todo en el departamento nos pondremos a trabajar, estamos cerca” Hubo una chispa de optimismo entre las palabras de rubio y la voz del protagonista de la película.

“¿Es necesario quemar esta casa antes de irnos?” El más alto se limitó a asentir. Angustiado.

“Si dejamos algo de esto en pie Golzine lo puede usar en nuestra contra, hemos sido descuidados” Cientos de cajas de cartón se encontraban repartidas entre la entrada de la casona y las esquinas de la sala de estar, habían un par de barriles de gasolina apoyados en el ventanal y teléfonos celulares desechables guardados en una mochila. Este era un buen plan. Iba a funcionar.

“Quizás él solo se cansó de perseguirnos” Tenía un nudo entre la garganta y el estómago “Esta semana hemos estado tranquilos” Había un extraño presentimiento impregnado a mis palabras. Una tragedia. 

“Él no es esa clase de persona” Su atención se volvió a posar sobre la pantalla “Y aunque ese fuese el caso, con un par de pruebas más podemos exponer a Golzine y ponerle un final a esta mierda” Mi concentración se enfocó en las letras de los subtítulos. Había un chico torpe y optimista tratando de explicarle a un mafioso lo que era el amor “Deshacernos de él es la única manera en la que podemos ser felices, Eiji” Las leí.

“El amor es como el oxígeno” Las leí, las viví y las memoricé “El amor nos eleva a nuestra esencia” Las palabras del protagonista fueron vergonzosas y ridículas de pronunciar en esta situación, no obstante “Todo lo que necesitas es amor” Se las creí. La película también era acerca de un amor imposible y una mafia, ¿Por qué no? Quería creer en un final feliz en Japón.

“¿Todo lo que necesitas en la vida es amor?” El rubio elevó una ceja, conteniendo una carcajada, él se había apretado con fuerza el vientre, sus mejillas se habían inflado, lo golpeé en el hombro, humillado y ofendido. Tenía el estómago en un revoloteo y el pecho repleto de ansiedad “Me conmueve que yo te inspire tanto como para decir eso” Él me abrazó, Bones terminó cayendo al suelo gracias al ajetreo entre nosotros dos, nadie se despertó.

“¿Qué vamos a hacer con ellos?” Los hombres de Ash habían cubierto todo el piso, algunos se encontraban durmiendo encima de sus compañeros, otros sobre los muebles y las baldosas. Eran un desastre, pero eran familia también.

“No los quiero en nuestro departamento” Su proclamación fue infantil y berrinchuda “No quiero más interrupciones cuando estoy a solas contigo” Sus palabras audaces y peligrosas. El rostro me fue pintado por un intenso carmesí, a pesar de la oscuridad, lo pude vislumbrar a través de esos ojos. Hipnóticos y letales. Tan tentador.

“¿Qué quieres hacer cuando estés a solas conmigo?” Una afilada y larga sonrisa se acomodó sobre la boca del rubio, él se inclinó en el sillón, un escalofrío golpeó cada uno de mis músculos, retrocedí, mi espalda cayó sobre los cojines, su pecho sobre el mío. Chispas y tensión. Un apasionado magnetismo.

“¿Realmente lo quieres saber?” Tenía la inspiración ansiosa y agitada, tenía la cara caliente y la piel cosquilleando, me incliné cerca de él.

“Quiero saberlo” Él se acercó con satisfacción para besarme.

Sus manos se acomodaron sobre mi nuca, las mías se aferraron a su espalda, pude sentir cada uno de sus latidos entre mis yemas y mis pensamientos, sus rodillas se deslizaron entre mis piernas, la atmósfera era delicada y sofocante, sus labios fueron suaves y apasionados entre los míos, sus movimientos ansiosos y codiciosos. Cerré los ojos, apretándolo con fuerza, un jadeo fue contenido cuando su lengua se enlazó a la mía, nuestras esencias se mezclaron en un mortífero sabor, me sentí mareado y envenenado en él. Me sentí perdido y encontrado, mi palpitar fue más estruendoso que las canciones de la película, ni siquiera la oscuridad de la noche pudo ocultar lo mucho que nos deseábamos. Adicción. Mi respiración se había impregnado en su aroma, el sabor del café y una tenue fragancia a tabaco me habían hecho perder la cordura, me aferré con tanta fuerza a él que ya no lo pude soltar más. La calidez de su cuerpo fue asfixiante a través de aquel suéter. Tentador. Tan caliente que acaricié el sol, tan fría que me perdí entre las estrellas. Sus dedos rozaron mi boca cuando él se separó, limpiando un delicado hilo de saliva, él me sonrió, mi cabeza estaba sobre el extremo del sofá y mi mente había dejado de funcionar.

“Vaya” Él se volvió a inclinar “Estas hecho un desastre” Mis brazos se elevaron para enredarse sobre su cuello. Si. Claro que lo era. Por él.

“Que curioso” Él enrojeció ante la cercanía “El desastre pareces ser tú” Él bufó, nuestras frentes se volvieron a juntar.

“Quiero poder hacer esto por siempre” Fue lo que proclamó, tenía los latidos atorados en la garganta y una historia medio escrita “Quiero estar a tu lado por siempre, Eiji. Sé que dije que por ahora era suficiente, pero” Lo silencié con un roce entre nuestros labios, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y pena. Tan lindo que lo quise besar otra vez. Cientos más. 

“Lo entiendo” Su palma fue acomodada sobre mi pecho “Yo me siento igual” El primer amor era torpe e ingenuo, dulce y memorable.

“Eiji” Antes de que él pudiese decir más, un estrepitoso bostezo fue el que captó nuestra atención.

En medio de la multitud, Shorter se levantó, los lentes de sol se le habían caído en algún lugar entre Caín y Alex, él estiró sus brazos, sus piernas rechinaron cuando él las trató de usar, él se tiró la cara para limpiarse la saliva y el sueño, él nos miró, atontado. Su rostro se vio encendido por un intenso y vibrante escarlata cuando entendió la escena entre nosotros dos. Las cejas del lince se encontraban completamente tensas, su cara parecía fastidiada, sus manos se habían convertido en puños y tensión. Ash estaba molesto.

“Esa clase de cosas” La frente del alfa fue adornada por sudor y vergüenza, sus palabras se convirtieron en un tartamudeo “Las pueden hacer en su habitación” Traté de empujar al rubio en vano, él ni siquiera vacilo. Tan terco “No coman delante de los pobres, duele” Me llevé una palma hacia la boca para contener una carcajada, el más alto chasqueó la lengua, dejando que su cabeza cayese sobre mi pecho, su cuerpo sobre el mío, sus piernas entrelazadas.

“Si fueras menos Shorter tendrías una pareja” La expresión del nombrado fue de molestia y frustración “Deberías aprender más de mí, mira lo feliz que es mi amante conmigo” El más alto se acarició el entrecejo, él tomó aire en busca de aguante, las personas a nuestro alrededor comenzaron a despertar, los créditos de la película ya se estaban proyectando.

“Tienes suerte de que tu novio tenga mucha paciencia” El de mohicano se trató de levantar en vano, sus piernas se encontraban atoradas entre los brazos de Bones “Eiji si lo quieres abandonar tengo algunas calabazas escondidas para espantarlo” La noche era suave, las risas contenidas relajantes. Esto era la felicidad.

“¿De qué están hablando?” Bones se levantó, él se restregó los ojos antes se esbozar un puchero al ver al lince encima mío “¡Yo estaba arriba de Eiji antes!” Su grito terminó de despertar a la pandilla, él se acercó, frustrado “¡No es justo!” El rubio le mostró la lengua con una madurez digna de un niño de cinco años.

“El único que puede estar sobre él soy yo” Él hundió su rostro sobre mi pecho, descarado “Porque soy su amante” Las quejas del más bajo fueron silenciadas cuando los vidrios se quebraron.

Ocurrió en un segundo.

Cientos de balas golpearon las paredes de la habitación, la pandilla despertó desorbitada, Ash me abrazó con fuerza, cubriéndome con su cuerpo, los vidrios y algunos pedazos de escombros se encontraban repartidos por el lugar, algunos hombres cayeron heridos, había sangre, habían golpes. Tenía la respiración nauseabunda, mis palmas trepidaron sobre él. Esto…

“¡Es una emboscada!” Caín se arrastró hacia la otra habitación, arrojando una maleta repleta de armas “Debemos movernos ahora” Alex empujó el sillón hasta dejarlo fuera de la vista de la ventana. El atronador sonido de motores y neumáticos, los estridentes pasos de una multitud a las afueras de la casa. Parpadeé, ido, no entendía.

Sangre en el piso, sedimentos de techo, libros destruidos, aroma a gasolina, un grupo de la pandilla había formado una pared humana en la puerta, el sonido de los disparos era insoportable, la pestilencia de la pólvora era mortal, el combustible escurría en el suelo de la casona. Era un caos. Sangre, óxido, gritos desesperados y una oscura noche. Ash me arrastró hacia donde se encontraban los autos, su rostro se había empapado de sudor, sus manos estaban temblando sobre mis hombros, él me miró, despechado, descorazonado. Y lo supe.

“Ash” No. No. Por favor no. Esa mirada era un adiós.

“Shorter quiero que lo cuides” Apreté su mano con fuerza, con todo el peso de mi vida en él. Él era mi alma. Él era mi otra mitad. No. No. No, ¡No lo dejaría! “Eiji” Mi mandíbula estaba crujiendo, la cabeza me estaba palpitando, los gritos y los disparos en el fondo eran sofocantes, tenía el estómago repleto de nauseas. No lo quería. Los ojos me ardieron.

“¿Por qué no podemos ir juntos?” Pude ver a su corazón quebrarse en esa pregunta, la palma de Shorter se acomodó sobre mi hombro, él me apartó de Ash con brusquedad.

“Ese viejo me está buscando a mí, correrás peligro si me acompañas” Los brazos del de mohicano me apretaron el vientre, impidiéndome detenerlo, di patadas en el aire tratando de liberarme. Pero fue en vano. Él se iba. Él se estaba yendo, ¡Él se iría! “Nos encontraremos en el punto ya acordado apenas sea seguro” Tenía el torso empapado de sudor frío y el temor como navaja en la garganta. Quemó.

“¡Ash!” Él tembló cuando pronuncié su nombre, sus pasos no se detuvieron, él se estaba esfumando, estiré mi mano, sin embargo, no lo alcancé. Él había subido demasiado alto “¡Vuelve a salvo!” ¿Cómo podría bajar? Nunca más volvería a ver el cielo sin él. Mi corazón se convirtió en un nudo sobre mi pecho, no pude respirar, no pude sentir. Solo “¡Te estaré esperando!” Le encomendé mi alma a él “¡Siempre te estaré esperando!” Mi alma siempre estaría con Ash.

“Shorter, cuida bien de él” El agarre del nombrado fue rígido y bruto “No lo dejes solo ni un segundo” El alfa asintió, abriendo la puerta de una camioneta para meterme dentro de ella. Los demás autos habían comenzado a arrancar, la casona fue irrumpida, se estaba cayendo en escombros y miseria. Los gritos de la pandilla, la sangre, los golpes. 

“¡Ash!” Sin embargo, él ya no estaba, tenía las manos tiritonas y el corazón hecho pedazos, Artur estaba al volante del vehículo, cuando él aceleró la casa comenzó a ser consumida por las llamas. El click de una detonación. Una explosión. Mis muñecas se habían mojado, me toqué la cara, estaba llorando, me cubrí la boca, no podía dejar de tiritar, no podía respirar, tenía unas insoportables ganas de vomitar. Shorter me abrazó con fuerza.

“Él estará bien” Todas las memorias y las personas a quienes había atesorado se estaban desvaneciendo en medio de la noche “Ash sabe cómo actuar en estas situaciones” La tragedia no era el terror en esta historia. No. No lo era.

“Lo sé” Lo era la inevitable llegada del amanecer.

“Es un idiota, pero tiene habilidades” Los ojos de Artur fueron reconfortantes en el espejo retrovisor “Él ha manejado peores cosas, puede con un par de hombres” Estaba mareado, no podía ver bien, tenía la cabeza ardiendo y mojada, tenía la sangre hirviendo y la vida perdida. Sus ojos fueron un triste y amargo adiós. El corazón me estaba llorando. 

“¿Cuándo lo volveremos a ver?” El más alto no me quiso dar una respuesta “Él dijo que pronto, ¿Verdad?” No pudo dármela. Una imponente y densa capa de humo era lo único que se vislumbraba a través de la ventana, los gritos y los disparos cada vez se volvían más lejanos. El lince había escalado demasiado alto en el Kilimanjaro.

“Deberías dormir un poco Eiji, esto no te hace bien” Sus manos se enredaron entre mis cabellos, me aferré al alfa, desesperado y desecho. No era una persona sin él. Ya no era nada “Ash me golpeara si ve que he cuidado mal de su novio” No tenía alma.

“Tienes razón” La sonrisa de Shorter fue cálida y amigable. No fue suficiente para ser reconfortante “Deberíamos descansar todos” Las calles se encontraban oscuras y silenciosas. La luz de las estrellas se había perdido entre los reflejos de la ciudad y los carteles de la carretera.

“Pronto estaremos con los demás” La voz de Artur trató de sonar animosa y optimista en vano. La tensión era fúnebre. Los movimientos de la camioneta tranquilos.

“Es cierto” El de mohicano me consoló “Ni te darás cuenta y ya estarás escuchando otra pelea entre Ash y Bones” Sonreí, los labios del más alto se separaron, aliviados.

“Supongo” Su sonrisa se deformó. El corazón me palpitó entre las orejas, sus ojos se abrieron perplejos, un grito fue contenido, él me abrazó con fuerza, él me llevó hacia su pecho “¿Shorter?” Horror.

“¡Artur cuidado!” Ni siquiera tuve tiempo para reaccionar.

Sentí a la camioneta darse vueltas, sentí un estridente y doloroso golpe, mi cabeza chocó con algo duro y afilado. Cerré los ojos, parpadeé, mareado, mi frente dolía un infierno, había algo incrustado en ella, un vidrio. Tenía las piernas atrapadas entre la puerta y el siento del conductor, un par de gotas escarlatas estaban descendiendo hacia mi nariz, Shorter se había estrellado contra la ventana del costado, su chaqueta se había rasgado al igual que su cara. Artur se encontraba inconsciente sobre el volante, tres hombres se bajaron del vehículo contrario, estaban usando máscaras y trajes. El cuerpo me pesó, las palmas del alfa se encontraban sobre mis rodillas, la sangre era de alguno de nosotros dos, no me pude mover. Reí, debí usar el maldito cinturón de seguridad. Cerré los ojos.

_¿Qué es un alma gemela?_

_“Te tengo una propuesta pequeño beta, quiero que finjas ser mi amante” Es aquella persona que te conoce más que nadie en el mundo, es quien te hace querer ser mejor aunque no seas suficiente, te hace fuerte, te hace débil._

_“Se mi novio” Te hace pensar que puedes hacerlo todo, lo llevas contigo por siempre._

_“Amarte me da miedo” Te inspira, te hace creer en un final feliz en Japón, te acepta con tus defectos y te ayuda a recolectar tus pedazos_

_“Vivo con temor a despertar y que ya no estés a mi lado, Eiji” Es alguien sin quien solo eres la mitad._

_“Shorter, cuida bien de él”_ Yo nunca te enseñe a decir adiós.

¿Por qué tenías que encontrar la manera de dármelo?

Abrí los ojos sin saber cuánto tiempo había pasado, me traté de tocar la cabeza, sin embargo, tenía las manos atadas, el cuarto se encontraba vacío y oscuro, el aroma a musgo y humedad era repulsivo, me levanté del suelo, tenía la cara sucia y raspada, podía sentir la sangre seca pegada a mis cabellos, tenía el corazón trepidando y el alma llorando.

“¡Eiji!” Shorter estaba en aquella desbaratada habitación, sus muñecas se encontraban amarradas a su espalda al igual que sus tobillos, la desesperación fue horrorosa dentro de esos ojos. Aterradora y sincera. Sus pupilas estaban palpitando, un par de gotas caían del techo “No te preocupes, no dejaré que te hagan nada, yo te cuidare” Él se trató de arrastrar a mi lado en vano, un quejido desgarró su garganta, las piernas las tenía heridas.

“¿Qué fue lo que pasó?” Tenía los parpados hinchados y adoloridos, mi labio estaba roto, la vida me dolía. No pude respirar “¿Otra emboscada?” Cuando me moví una insoportable punzada se hizo presente en mi vientre, tenía el suéter mojado y pegado al estómago. Estaba lastimado.

“El maldito debió pensar que estábamos con Ash” Pude escuchar la mandíbula del más alto crujir, él se trató de levantar para caer de manera bruta y estrepitosa “Mierda, ¿Puedes venir tú a mi lado? Me siento intranquilo si estas tan lejos” No obstante, mis tobillos también se encontraban amarrados. Estábamos a miles de kilómetros en aquella decadente y apestosa bodega. Tragué con dificultad. Esto era familiar.

_“Se te acaba el tiempo, cenicienta”_ Lo recordé.

“Esto” El cuerpo me tembló, mis palpitaciones fueron tan rápidas que atragantaron mis palabras y mi voluntad, un escalofrío, mi cabeza se vio nublada por una insoportable angustia. Me estaba asfixiando, no podía inhalar. Maldición. Tendría un ataque de pánico “Esto se parece a la bodega” Balbuceé recordando el primer secuestro que sufrí con el lince. Ellos me habían encontrado. Si, claro que lo hicieron. El tiempo se había acabado.

“¿Eiji?” ¡No! No era yo. No. No era mi realidad. Esto no estaba pasando, yo todavía seguía viendo una película con él, él estaba entre mis brazos, él y yo mañana viviríamos juntos en un pequeño apartamento y habría un final feliz.

“Shorter” ¡Pero no! Esto estaba sucediendo, traté de respirar, sin embargo, la tráquea se me había cerrado, sentí náuseas y fatiga. Blanco y rojo “Tenemos que salir de aquí” El gran y pesado portón de metal entre nosotros dos se abrió tras pronunciar aquellas palabras. Asco. Repulsión. Pánico. Miedo. Ira. Rabia. Odio.

“¿Cómo están mis invitados?” Dino Golzine “Lamento que mis hombres los hayan traído de una manera tan poco delicada” Una lánguida y larga sonrisa se trazó sobre sus labios, él entró al cuarto, habían varios alfas uniformados a sus espaldas. La tensión era sofocante, el aire era gélido.

“¿Por qué?” Ni siquiera me dejó armar una frase coherente, él apretó mis mejillas con fuerza, me estaba ahogando.

“Te dije que te apartaras de él” Había una desgarradora opresión dentro de mi pecho. Quemaba. Dolía. Ardía. Yo estaba muriendo “Te dije que saldrías perjudicado sino lo hacías” Sus garras se incrustaron sobre mi piel, él hizo presión con sadismo “Pero no lo hiciste” Su mirada fue glacial, me erizó la cordura “Deben haberse divertido bastante intruseando entre mis cosas” Él se apartó, su séquito ingresó a la habitación, la luz era artificial y tenue.

“¡Loco de mierda!” El grito de Shorter no altero al contrario “¡Sácanos de aquí!” Él rio, de manera aburrida y cansada “Sino estuviese atado te daría una paliza, ¡Basura!” Golzine aplastó la herida en la pierna del alfa, él se mordió la boca con tal de no gritar. Me traté de mover, sin embargo, no podía reaccionar, mi corazón estaba palpitando demasiado rápido, estaba helado en el temor. La peste de las feromonas era insoportable.

“Debo confesar que sí me sorprendió verlos en la subasta, los felicito por eso” Él hizo aún más presión sobre Shorter, su planta se había empapado de carmín, los ojos del más alto se cerraron con tanta fuerza que comenzaron a latir, él se dejó caer en el piso de golpe. Agotado “Pero me hicieron actuar por impulso para encubrir eso, y ahora me tendrán que ser de utilidad” Con una burda señal de mano él les indicó a sus hombres que se acercaran.

“¿Utilidad?” Esa asquerosa sonrisa me erizó la piel. Solo fui consciente de la gravedad de mis heridas cuando me traté de arrastrar hacia el lado de mi amigo. No pude, clavé mis uñas en el suelo sin avanzar. Mierda.

“Tú fuiste la razón por la que pude ganar” Abrí los ojos con perplejidad, no pude hilar un pensamiento coherente, los olvidé.

“¿Yo?” Él asintió.

“Gracias a ti, tuve un arma secreta” Mi respiración fue una cuerda entre mi garganta y mi cordura, las mentiras fueron como una navaja sobre mi cuello. Esas feromonas, contuve una arcada. Una noche en una subasta, un forcejeo, una mordida, ¡Lo conocía! “Gracias” Lo conocía bien. Sus pasos fueron estridentes sobre la humedad del cuarto.

“Artur” Él nombrado no me miró “Tú” Él estaba bien “No es verdad” Pero lo era.

“Le ofrecí dos cosas que él no pudo rechazar” La mano de Golzine se acomodó sobre los hombros del rubio, él no me miró, él solo bajó la cabeza con sumisión. No. No, ¡No! Éramos amigos “Tener la posición que era originalmente para Ash” Un par de hombres se acercaron a mí, me empujaron contra el piso, mi cara se hundió en aquel repulsivo aroma a moho y óxido, la piel abierta me quemó contra el cemento “Y al amante del lince” Estaba de espaldas, expuesto.

“No es verdad” Artur se acercó, él se agachó a mi lado, no pude entender esa mirada “¿Tú eras el alfa de la subasta?” ¡Ya no entendía nada!

“Lo siento” Temblé de la colera con él tan cerca.

“Y tu amigo por otro lado, me ayudara con un par de pruebas” Con un asentimiento de cabeza levantaron a Shorter del suelo, el más alto pateó con fuerza, había un charco escarlata entre el piso y sus jeans, la desesperación me cortó la garganta y la vida.

“¡Eiji!, ¡Eiji!, ¡Eiji!” Mi nombre fue gritado una infinidad de veces por él, la voz no me salía, no era más que un amargo balbuceo de dolor “¡Eiji!” Cerré los ojos con fuerza, impotente y pequeño. Inútil. Completamente atrapado, alguien apoyó su rodilla sobre mi espalda, el dolor fue insoportable, tenía el vientre sangrando.

“Gracias por la ayuda” Fue la última palabra de Golzine antes de salir de la habitación.

“Hago esto por tu bien” Artur se inclinó cerca de mi rostro, él sostuvo mis cabellos empujando mi cara contra el piso, tenía mugre y sangre en la nariz, su aliento estaba sobre mi cuello, repugnante. No lo quería. No. No, ¡No! “Aunque no lo entiendas ahora me lo agradecerás después” Lo último que sentí fueron sus colmillos sobre mi nuca.

Lo trágico de las almas gemelas es que no están destinadas a terminar juntas. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, con este capítulo marcamos el inicio del fin, así que calculo que le quedan como unos cinco o seis capítulos pero no confió en mis calculos y pueden terminar siendo diez, perdonen a esta autora con mala planificación de vida.  
> Mil gracias a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo para leer esta pequeña historia.  
> Si me tienen fe de vida nos veremos la otra semana.


	18. Capítulo 17.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola mis preciosos lectores!   
> *Voz profunda de narrador* Había una vez una ingenua escritora que soñaba con subir este capítulo el Martes, con lo que no contaba nuestra Kitty fue que ella apestaba escribiendo esta clase de capítulos, por lo que demoró cuatro días extra.   
> Yup, creo que nunca había tardado tanto entre edición y escritura, pero me siento satisfecha con el resultado, así que esta hecho con mucho amor y lágrimas de esfuerzo.  
> ¡Muchas gracias a las personas que se toman el tiempo para leer!  
> Lo narra Eiji.

_Ash. Siempre quise protegerte. Divertido ¿No es así?, ¿Pero de qué quería protegerte? Creo que quería protegerte de tu futuro. Porque tu destino te estaba arrastrando, como una inundación. ¿Recuerdas cuando me contaste sobre ese leopardo en el libro de Hemingway? Murió en la cima del monte, y tú dijiste que sabía que nunca podría volver a bajar. Pero yo te dije que no eras un leopardo y que podías cambiar tu futuro. Es verdad, Ash. Puedes cambiar tu destino. No estás solo, Ash. Estoy contigo._

_Y tú estás conmigo._

La humedad y el gélido de las paredes se habían impregnado en mi piel, gotas de suciedad caían desde el techo hasta mi cabeza, tenía el cuerpo adolorido y demacrado, mis parpados estaban tan hinchados que habían empañado mi visión. El aroma a moho era pestilente e insoportable, las cuatro paredes de concreto eran sofocantes y opresivas, un imponente portón de metal era todo lo que me separaba a mí de la realidad, tenía las uñas y las manos abiertas de tanto rasgar el suelo de la habitación, podía sentir unas cadavéricas y profundas ojeras bajo mis ojos. ¿Días?, ¿Horas?, ¿Meses? Imposible saberlo. Una maldita luz artificial se encontraba encendida todo el tiempo. Había empezado a sentir mis propias costillas y a hablar con la nada. Parpadeé, el techado me había comenzado a marear, pude vislumbrar un débil y tiritón aliento al frente de mi nariz. Pude observar a un moribundo cadáver en un charco de agua. Débil, en agonía, carente de voluntad y de vida. Reí, pero si era yo. Mierda. Contuve contra mi palma vomito y sangre. Un estruendoso crujido de bisagras me informó la presencia de un nuevo visitante.

“Tú no puedes seguir de esta manera” Aunque sus palabras trataron de sonar suaves y delicadas, su ceño tenso y la fricción entre sus dientes lo delataron “Debes comer algo, Eiji” Él estaba sosteniendo una bandeja de plástico entre sus manos, me volteé entre la miseria y el remojo de lo que pretendía ser una cama. Marchito.

“No tengo hambre hoy” El eco de su suspiro retumbó dentro de mi pecho. Había pasado tanto tiempo en aquella ratonera que había empezado a sufrir de sinestesia y locura.

“No olvides que no eres el único atrapado en este lugar” Sus pasos resonaron a mis espaldas, él se sentó al borde del colchón “Si no cooperas Dino puede desquitarse con tu amigo” Las heridas en mis manos se volvieron a abrir al convertirlas en puños. Había llorado tanto que ya no era capaz de soltar más lágrimas, los ojos me ardieron, el pecho se me comprimió, no me pasó la respiración. Shorter. Mierda.

“¿Me estas tratando de amenazar con él?” Me levanté solo para ser víctima de unas abrumadoras y repugnantes nauseas “Ni siquiera lo he visto” Artur me acarició la espalda como consuelo, el tacto fue repulsivo. Tirité con impotencia y temor. Pequeño y frágil. Inútil y estúpido.

“Él sigue con vida, si eso es lo que quieres saber” No pude sostener una mirada con él. Mi cuerpo se había paralizado, la esencia de aquel hombre era putrefacta y desagradable. Me encogí. No había soplo en aquel lugar.

“Me estas tratando de manipular” Eso era lo único que él hacía. Pensé que éramos amigos, pensé que él era bueno, pensé que la gente podía cambiar. Sí, solía pensar tantas cosas. Pero no. 

“Solo te estoy contando un hecho” Cada noche él regresaba para morderme otra vez como si estuviese tratando de probarnos algo “No tienes que tomártelo tan a la defensiva” Temía que un día mi cuello se quebrase entre sus dientes y mi voluntad se deshiciera entre sus manos. Tenía las palmas temblorosas y mojadas.

“Pensé que éramos amigos” Fue lo que balbuceé, tratando de contener la ira y la frustración. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y el estómago. Un implacable puñetazo “Él confiaba en ti” El más alto rio con seriedad, sus ojos fueron un escalofrío sobre cada una de mis venas “Yo también confiaba en ti” Yo solía querer a esta persona. Yo pensaba que él era diferente. Yo creía que, ¿Qué?, ¿Yo? Ja. No. No, Eiji. Solo no. 

“¿Ash?, ¿Confiar en mí?” Él negó con la cabeza, dejando que su espalda se apoyase en una de las sucias y putrefactas paredes de la celda.

“Él creía en ti” Otra risa fue pronunciada, sus dedos delinearon cada uno de sus dientes escritos sobre mi cuello. Apreté mis rodillas con impotencia. La atmósfera tenía aroma a azufre y descomposición. 

“Él siempre me vio como un inferior” Su voz se vio ahogada en el rencor y la rabia. Él me acercó a su lado, acomodándome a su costado en aquella pared. Había pasado tanto tiempo en esa celda que tenía los guijarros y las imperfecciones del muro como cicatrices en la espalda “Él era esa clase de persona” No. Él no lo era.

“Tú eres esa clase de persona” Aunque me había negado a beber líquido y me sentía a punto de desfallecer, le escupí “Basura” Una lánguida y cínica sonrisa fue su respuesta.

“¿Ves?” Sus palmas acariciaron mis mejillas, no pude retroceder “Fuiste lo que marcó esa diferencia” Él no me permitió pedir una explicación. Sumiso e inútil. Él me miró a los ojos, con seriedad e intensidad “Antes de conocerte Ash Lynx no era más que un asesino, ni siquiera le parecía importar la pandilla o liberarse de Golzine” Agonicé en el gélido de su alma “Tú lo cambiaste” Apoyé mi mano sobre su hombro, apartándolo.

“¿Me estas echando la culpa de esto?” Articular las palabras fue difícil, me sentía afiebrado y enfermo. Lo estaba.

“Estoy diciendo que quiero que hagas eso conmigo” Parpadeé, perplejo y atontado, mis preguntas no fueron más que polvo y tos. Tenía agujas en el corazón y sangre en lugar de lágrimas “Quiero que me vuelvas más humano, tal como lo hiciste con él” Esto debía ser una jodida broma, retrocedí, tenía el suéter empapado de sudor y ansiedad.

“No serás mejor que el lince solo por robarte a su amante” Aquella fue una defensiva débil y frágil. No tenía más.

“Tal vez no, pero si lo pudiste salvar a él” Sus manos tomaron las mías con fuerza, su piel contra mis heridas fue una sensación dolorosa y áspera, casi sanguinaria “Puedes hacerlo conmigo también” Un desagradable burbujeo subió desde mi vientre hacia mi cordura. Mi mandíbula estaba trepidando, no veía bien.

“Estas loco” Él no me soltó al escuchar esa respuesta, solo se encogió de hombros.

“Él te escogió como su pareja por algo” La tensión fue sofocante dentro de aquella habitación. Esto sería todo. Moriría aquí y ahora “Ahora yo te escojo como mi amante” Mantener pensamientos coherentes fue difícil al estar sumergido en el aislamiento y la locura. No. No, ¡Claro que no! No tenía miedo pero estaba tiritando.

“Dijiste qué harías esto por mi bien” Había una insoportable rigidez en aquella celda “¿Dónde quedaron esas palabras?” No estaba desesperado pero había comenzado a olvidar su rostro y su voz “Artur” No estaba solo pero su alma no parecía estar conmigo. Ash. Ash. Ash era todo lo que pensaba. Hubo sangre entre mis palmas y mis rodillas.

“Eiji, soy yo o es trabajar para Golzine” Apreté mis labios con fuerza, estaban resecos y quebrados, tenía la cara tiesa y tirante a causa de tanta baja de peso. Era carne y hueso “Solo resígnate a convertirte en mi omega y podrás salir de aquí” Era memorias y lamentos. No era Eiji sin Ash. No podía. No quería. Yo.

“No creo que pueda serte de utilidad si lo que buscas es un omega” Un escalofrío me paralizó. Como si él hubiese estado esperando esas palabras, él me soltó, una relajada sonrisa se acomodó sobre sus labios. Temí. No supe la razón pero me sentí aterrado.

“Eiji” Mi nombre fue más de lo que pude soportar al ser pronunciado por él “Tú sabes que banana fish es una potente droga alucinógena, ¿Verdad?” Me limité a asentir, mis piernas subieron hacia el colchón, me aferré a ellas, el sonido de la suciedad cayendo del techo hacia una poza de agua fue estridente “Con ella Golzine estuvo manipulando a los trabajadores de sus prostíbulos para que ellos asesinaran a quienes le estaban estorbando” La noche que me infiltré al burdel me golpeé como un balde de agua fría. Abrí la boca, dejando que el hálito escapará.

“¿Y los suicidios?” No hubo reacción en el rostro del contrario, él solo estiró sus piernas sobre un charco de agua y barro. Hipócrita.

“Las personas no pueden soportar el efecto, cuando se aniquila al objetivo el dolor es tan grande que no les queda más opción que matarse” Él se acomodó los nudillos, sus huesos crujieron “Pero Golzine está trabajando en un nuevo derivado del banana fish que puede resolver nuestro pequeño problema” Me sostuve la frente cuando me trate de mover. Me sentía con una eterna resaca. Con fiebre. Con nauseas. Con hambre. Con ira. Con sed. Con temor. Era tanto que no era nada.

“¿Nuestro pequeño problema?” Él asintió.

“Que seas un beta ya no será importante” No tuve la cordura suficiente para replicar, poco me importó haber sido descubierto. Ash “Lo que la nueva droga hará será potenciar los genes especiales” Sus palabras fueron una espesa neblina en mi mente, negué con la cabeza, confundido. Mareado. Moribundo.

“No comprendo” No quería hacerlo.

“Es fácil” Él se inclinó, el aire fue tan sofocante que tuve que sostenerme en la pared de atrás para evitar desfallecer “Se aumentaran las características de los géneros, lo que volverá a los alfas una perfecta arma para asesinar y a los omegas máquinas de lujuria” Aunque su boca se estaba moviendo yo estaba alejado de ese lugar. Era como mirar una escena extraña “Toda la agresividad de los alfas se verá potenciada hasta convertirlos en animales, lo mismo ocurrirá con los omegas, serán perfectos para el comercio” Esto no estaba sucediendo. No. Esto no era real. Yo estaba durmiendo entre sus brazos, ¡Sí! Aún estaba con Ash “Es un derivado que aún está en faceta de prueba, pero tiene alta probabilidad de funcionar” Me sentía tan mal que había entendido la mitad.

“Eso no es” Él no me dejó continuar al apoyar sus dedos contra mi boca. Sabían a sangre y carne podrida.

“Esto te dará la posibilidad de convertirte en omega” Su nariz se acomodó sobre mi cuello, me paralicé en el tacto. No. Esto no era verdad. No lo quería “Siempre me pareció curioso que desprendieras un ligero y agradable aroma, casi dulce” Su aliento fue húmedo y caliente contra mi piel, mi respiración se convirtió en un trémulo tartamudeo de aire “Si tienes genes recesivos de omega, esa droga los potenciara para que te conviertas en uno” Sus dedos se volvieron a acomodar sobre las hendiduras de mi nuca.

“Yo no” No podía estar ocurriendo “No” Parpadeé. Pero qué película más larga nos habíamos quedado viendo. Mañana iríamos a nuestro apartamento, le diría a Ibe que no podía regresar con él a Japón porque necesitaba quedarme con Ash. Mañana lo escucharía quejarse porque he preparado natto de desayuno en lugar de la ensalada que le gusta. Al despertar le diría lo mucho que lo amaba y lo besaría como si no lo hubiese besado en meses. Así se sentía.

“Y si eso ocurre” ¿Por qué se sentía de esa manera? “Esta marca te convertirá en mi omega por siempre” Y en ese momento lo comprendí. Reí, aunque no podía llorar tenía el rostro empapado de pena. Esto era real.

“Artur” La puerta se volvió a abrir, la luz del exterior fue cegadora, me tuve que cubrir el rostro con la palma de mi mano “Es hora de la prueba de campo, sácalo” La aflicción trazada en las facciones del más alto fue un presentimiento de mierda.

“No es necesario que él vaya” Él se acomodó al frente mío. Sus feromonas inundaron con agresión e intensidad la celda “Eiji no tiene razón para ir” La figura de Dino Golzine se hizo presente en la habitación.

“Es necesario que vaya para que entienda su posición” Una frívola y cínica sonrisa me fue entregada, la mandíbula del rubio se había tensado. Perdí el aire cuando Artur me volvió a mirar. Sus ojos se encontraban repletos de temor y pánico.

“Prometo que estarás bien” Y con esa mentira él me ayudó a levantarme para salir del cuarto.

Artur se aferró a mi muñeca mientras cruzábamos un largo y desolado pasillo, decenas de puertas iguales a las de mi celda se encontraban acomodadas en una infinidad de filas, mis piernas se movieron con dificultad y pesadumbre al ser la primera vez que las estiraba tanto, los huesos me crujieron, los músculos me ardieron, contuve fiebre y mareo. La palma del alfa se encontraba sudorosa y nerviosa, sus ojos me buscaron con ansiedad entre aquellas luces artificiales y la putrefacción del olvido, nos detuvimos frente a la última habitación, el portón era imponente y grande, golpes y gritos se escuchaban del otro lado. La saliva me pasó con dificultad. Golzine con un gesto de mano les pidió a sus hombres que acercaran a otro prisionero hacia donde nos encontrábamos. Perdí el aire y la vida al reconocerlo. Un enfermizo color blanco había poseído su piel, él estaba delgado, su cabello lucía enmarañado y opaco, sus labios habían perdido el color, él no era más un hombre, él era un cadáver. Una amarga sonrisa me fue entregada cuando él me vio, huesos era lo que él tenía en lugar de clavícula, succión era lo que había reemplazado sus mejillas. Tan cruel.

“Yut” Miré a Artur, su mano tembló sobre mi muñeca cuando un guardia se paró al frente de aquella gigantesca celda “¿Por qué él está aquí?” El omega suspiró, acercándose a mi lado.

“¿Recuerdas cuando le dije a tu novio que fuera más cuidadoso porque mi familia estaba comenzando a sospechar?” Asentí, su voz estaba reseca.

“Lo recuerdo” Él se acarició las ojeras, frustrado y colérico. Sus dientes rechinaron entre ellos a causa de la ira, estaban gastados de tanto golpearse.

“Pues mi familia lo descubrió y me entregó a este maldito sin si quiera dudarlo” Golzine sonrió, recibiendo gustoso aquel halago, sus brazos se acomodaron detrás de su espalda, altanero y petulante.

“Tu hermano mayor siempre ha sido un perro fiel” Las cejas de Yut se hundieron con tanta violencia que lograron ocultar sus ojos “Ahora, a lo que vinimos” Con un par de aplausos la atmósfera cambió en el lugar. Densa, pesada y rígida “Como ya deben estar informados, estoy trabajando en una nueva droga cuyo objetivo es amplificar los rasgos más instintivos de cada género” Artur me hizo retroceder a sus espaldas, tenía una extraña sensación dentro del pecho. Sudé frío.

“Dijiste que Eiji no sería parte de esto” Angustia “Dijiste que él no tendría que verlo” Una abrumadora y asfixiante angustia. Golzine rio.

“Es necesario que ellos vean esto porque serán los siguientes sujetos de prueba” Sus manos se acomodaron sobre los hombros de Yut, el más bajo tembló “El menor de los Lee será un éxito en mis prostíbulos una vez sometido a los efectos de la droga” Su atención se enfocó en mis luces, la expresión de Artur fue un triste poema de impotencia “Una vez se compruebe que los betas pueden cambiar su género con esto, te podrás quedar con él” Con un gesto de palmas él indicó que abrieran la puerta “Estoy ansioso por ver las reacciones de los otros géneros” Lo mirada del omega fue oscura y rencorosa. No pude respirar.

“¿Otros géneros?” Sus pregunta fue escupida con desdén “¿Ya la has probado en alguien?” El portón fue abierto dejando ver un par de gruesos y oxidados barrotes.

“Lo he hecho” Me cubrí la boca, Yut perdió el mundo en esa imagen “En un alfa”

“Shorter”

Él no reaccionó. Él alfa se encontraba tan encorvado que se le había comenzado a marcar la columna vertebral en la espalda, sus nudillos se encontraban destrozados de tanto golpear paredes y barrotes, él no podía mantenerse más de pie, caminaba como un animal, espesos chorros de saliva y sangre escurrían entre sus dientes y su boca, carne y costras colgaban desde sus mejillas hasta su mentón, espuma caía hacia el suelo, un gutural y violento sonido escapó de lo más profundo de su garganta cuando nos vio, él comenzó a agitar los barrotes, sus ojos parecían muertos e idos, la pestilencia de sus feromonas fue insoportable. Él ya no era más una persona. No. El rostro de Yut se vio empapado en silenciosas y amargas lágrimas, él se apretó con fuerza la boca contra su muñeca, conteniendo una arcada y un despechado alarido, el cayó sobre sus rodillas. Parpadeé, yo ya me encontraba sobre las mías, reí. Esto no era verdad. Las orbes del alfa estaban rojas e hinchadas, él parecía completamente perdido, los barrotes fueron agitados con agresión, él los mordió hasta desencajarse la mandíbula. Me toqué la cara y comprendí la razón por la que la mirada me estaba ardiendo como si tuviese agujas en ella. También estaba llorando.

“Esta es una perfecta máquina asesina” Yut apretó con fuerza sus puños contra el guijarro del suelo, la fricción rompió su piel “Esto es lo que hace la nueva versión de banana fish” Odio fue todo lo que el omega pudo expresar.

“¡Lunático de mierda!” Golzine sonrió con prepotencia cuando él se levantó para golpearlo.

“¿Eso es lo que crees?” Uno de los guardias agarró a Yut de los cabellos para frenarlo con violencia, un quejido fue contenido entre dientes, algunos mechones quedaron en la mano de aquel hombre. Él carcajeó con desdén “Entonces métanlo un par de minutos en la celda del alfa” Antes de poder hacer algo Artur ya me había frenado “Veamos que tanto te dura esa determinación” Me retorcí entre sus brazos, lo golpeé, lo traté de apartar, no obstante, era débil. Mi cuerpo no era más que pellejo y huesos.

“¡Yut!” Él nombrado fue arrojado al mismo espacio que Shorter. No podía ser real. No, no, no, no. Ash.

“Regresaremos en un par de minutos para sacarte” Me liberé de Artur para aferrarme con fuerza a los barrotes de metal. No. No. ¡No! Esto no podía estar pasando, la atención de Shorter fue puesta sobre el más bajo “Ahora tenemos que preparar la sorpresa para el beta” Ni siquiera me importó lo que él dijo, mis palmas se incrustaron entre el óxido y el metal en vano, tiré con fuerza, tiré y tiré, sin embargo, nada se movió “Artur, vamos” Él ni siquiera dudo para abandonarme otra vez. Cerré los ojos, tratando de mover aquellas barras. Por favor. Él no. 

“¡Shorter!, ¡Reacciona!” El omega se encontraba apoyado sobre el hierro, su mano se entrelazó a la mía con nervio por la abertura, los gruñidos del alfa fueron animales e ininteligibles, sus ojos se habían enfocado en la delicada silueta que tenía al frente. Lo tiré con fuerza del brazo, me aferré a él como si mi vida dependiese de eso, ¡Su vida lo hacía!

“Eiji” Él era todo lo que tenía en este lugar. No podía perderlo, ¡No! Nosotros hace poco estábamos riendo en un café. Nosotros. Lo miré, él negó con la nuca, ¿Era otro adiós? Si lo era, ¡No lo quería! “Él no me hará nada, no te tienes que preocupar” No obstante, Shorter ya no era humano dentro de esa jaula. Apoyado en sus cuatro extremidades él se acercó, sostuve la muñeca de Yut con determinación, él no cabía. Él no llegaba a mi lado. Estaba temblando.

“¡Shorter!, ¡Shorter!, ¡Somos nosotros!” Sin embargo, él no vaciló. Él se arrastró como si fuese un depredador hacia nosotros dos. De su boca escurría un espeso líquido blanco, sus ojos no parecían vivos. Pude escuchar al más bajo tragar saliva con dificultad. La respiración del alfa era pesada y pestilente “¿Qué puedo hacer?” Las palabras se habían convertido en alaridos. Este no era mi amigo. No “¡Yut!, ¡¿Qué hago?!” Este no era el Shorter Wong con quien solía carcajear y a quien Ash amaba molestar. Esto no era verdad.

“Él no me hará nada” Él me lo volvió a asegurar. Sin importar que tan fuerte lo llamara o que tan violento golpeara los barrotes ¡Esto seguía pasando! “Solo mantén la calma” No obstante, Shorter se abalanzó hacia el omega para arrojarlo con violencia contra el suelo.

“¡Maldición!” Él se acomodó sobre Yut, saliva y sangre fue lo que cayó sobre el rostro del más bajo, él sonrió, extendiendo una de sus manos para acariciar los bordes del rostro del contrario. No hubo reacción de parte del alfa. El pecho me presionó de manera destructiva, me mareé en fiebre, sentí nauseas de sangre, me dejé caer frente a esa imagen, apreté mis ojos con fuerza, ya no tenía corazón.

Por favor no más. No más. No.

“Shorter” Sus dientes se acomodaron sobre el cuello del omega, él aspiró su aroma con fuerza, un par de colmillos se asomaron desde sus fauces, y…

“¿Qué?” Él se detuvo “¿Cómo?” Parpadeé, perplejo, me dejé ahogar en el piso frente a la celda, viendo como aquel agresivo semblante cambiaba a uno sumiso y cariñoso, Shorter restregó su rostro sobre el vientre de Yut, dejándose caer en él. El de cabellos largos me miró, su sonrisa fue triste y melancólica.

“Te lo dije” Él se sentó sin mover al alfa de su regazo “Aunque la droga amplifique sus instintos, un alfa no puede hacerle daño a su pareja destinada” El más bajo se recogió los cabellos, dejándome ver por primera vez su cuello. Perdí la respiración en escarcha.

“Una marca” Me sentí tan aliviado al observar aquella cicatriz en su nuca, una expresión que no pude descifrar se posó sobre las facciones del omega. Sus dedos se enredaron entre los mechones del alfa, Shorter también parecía agotado, sus ojos se cerraron, espasmos epilépticos trataron de ser contenidos por las caricias de Yut “¿Cuándo pasó esto?” Pude respirar en aquel nauseabundo y sofocante lugar. Me llevé la mano hacia el pecho, aún tenía un temeroso y tiritón palpitar en mi interior. Seguía vivo.

“Lo supimos apenas nos conocimos” Sus cabellos se deslizaron desde su hombro hacia su espalda, su atención se enfocó en el más alto.

“¿Cuándo él aún trabajaba para tu familia?” La atmósfera era extraña.

“Sí” Melancólica y fría “Comenzamos una relación creyendo que estábamos enamorados y que estaríamos juntos por siempre” La nariz del más alto se hundió en el suéter del omega, sus brazos lo rodearon de manera protectora y celosa. Esto no era instinto. No. No lo era “Dejarme marcar por él fue natural, ni siquiera lo pensé” Este era el poder de un vínculo ya destinado. Estaba demasiado mareado para saber lo que sentía. Estaba tan perdido.

“¿Por qué terminaron si se correspondían?” Sus movimientos cesaron entre hebras moradas y el licor del ayer. Amargo.

“Porque él escogió a Ash Lynx sobre mí” Un temblor fue contenido entre sus puños al pronunciar el nombre de mi amante “Él escogió a alguien de su mismo género antes que a su propia pareja” Él se volvió a relajar, tuve tiempo para procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo en este lugar. Tiempo, que curioso, cuando había pasado tanto, ¿Verdad? “Mi orgullo nunca lo pudo perdonar” Un gruñido escapó de la garganta del alfa.

Shorter.

“¿El efecto de la droga es permanente?” Un suspiro fue compartido con el más bajo.

“No lo sé” Él se acarició el entrecejo, la preocupación había teñido cada una de sus facciones, sus movimientos fueron torpes y endebles “Pero como cualquier droga debe generar algún grado de adicción y tolerancia” Aunque preguntar era redundante.

“¿Lo que significa?” Yo no estaba pensando bien. Medio vivo. Medio muerto. Medio olvidado. Medio beta.

“Tenemos que salir pronto de aquí” No existió vacilación en esa afirmación, un intenso palpitar había quebrado el fúnebre silencio de la celda “Y tenemos que evitar que le den más de esa mierda” Sus ojos fueron serios e intensos a través del polvo y la descomposición “A cualquiera de nosotros, no podemos arriesgarnos a tomar de más, hay que ser inteligentes” Esto era real. Esto estaba sucediendo.

“Lo entiendo” No había sabido nada de Ash en días, en semanas, quizás en meses.

“Eiji” El tono de su voz me erizó el alma “Sin importar lo que te hagan ahora” Sus ojos fueron los que me paralizaron el corazón “Sin importar en lo que te conviertan” Mis dedos recorrieron las marcas que Artur había escrito sobre mi nuca “Debes mantenerte fuerte” No era más que una masa de confusión y miedo en aquel lugar. Me sentía pequeño y frágil. Temía no volver a verlo. Le dije que lo esperaría por siempre.

“Lo sé” ¿Ash me seguiría esperando en el lugar que acordamos? “Tenemos que encontrar una forma de arreglar a Shorter” Ash se pondría triste si veía a su mejor amigo en ese estado, me apreté con fuerza el pecho, tirando de aquel suéter. Ash se preocuparía si veía a Yut tan flaco y si me encontraba con una expresión tan afligida, él. Agua cayó hacia mis manos. Me había comenzado a asfixiar en niebla y dolor. 

“No podemos hacer nada por el momento” Escuchar aquella verdad fue cruel “Solo esperar” ¡Pero habíamos estado esperando meses y seguíamos acá! Me tiré el flequillo, ¿Acaso habíamos sido olvidados?, ¿Y si no lo podía ver otra vez?, ¿Quién le daría un beso en la frente por las mañanas?, ¿Quién sostendría su mano cuando todo el mundo le diese la espalda?, ¿Quién le cocinaría natto?, ¿Quién le bajaría el ego cuando necesitase un golpe de realidad?, ¿Quién lo peinaría luego de una ducha?, ¿Quién lo mimaría cuando él estuviese cansado?, ¿Quién lo abrazaría en medio de sus pesadillas? Mis lágrimas corrieron sin piedad hacia mi mentón, quemando todo a mi alrededor, tenía el corazón en pedazos, la boca me tembló para que solo escapasen aullidos de dolor.

¿Quién le diría todos los días lo mucho que lo amaba?

Él se pondría triste sino lo escuchaba.

“¿Realmente solo podemos esperar?” Y yo moriría de tristeza al no ser capaz de entregárselos. Él más bajo asintió, con amargura y seriedad.

“Esperar hasta que aparezca alguna oportunidad” El alfa se acurrucó en el regazo del omega “Necesitamos una brecha” Esto se sentía tan mal. Pasos y un chirriar metálico se escucharon a través de la infinidad de aquel pasillo, el aire estaba helado.

_“Vivo con temor a despertar y que ya no estés a mi lado, Eiji”_

Perdón.

“Yut” Los finales felices no eran reales “¿Crees que él este bien?” Y el mañana en Japón se había convertido en un imposible. Tuve alguien a quien amé.

“Lo creo” Tuve a alguien con quien fui infinitamente feliz “Eiji” Golzine y sus hombres regresaron a mi lado, una camilla los acompañaba.

“¿Si?” Tuve un alma gemela.

“Mantente fuerte” Así que esto estaba bien.

“Tú igual” Porque Ash no era quien estaba en aquella celda, él estaba afuera, en la libertad. Esto estaba bien.

“El tiempo se acabó” Los hombres de Golzine me levantaron del suelo, acomodándome sobre la camilla “Es hora de la siguiente prueba de campo” El rostro de Artur fue una agridulce y despiadada traición. Solíamos ser amigos. Sí. Él solía ser importante “Vamos” No más.

Mis brazos y mis piernas fueron sujetadas con correas de cuero contra una rígida e incómoda estructura de metal, mi cabeza se acomodó sobre una vieja y húmeda almohada, lo único que pude hacer fue observar inerte las luces del techo y sentir el movimiento de las ruedas contra los pasillos. Un par de puertas fueron abiertas. Perdí la cuenta de las vueltas que dimos en aquel lugar. Tenía un mal presentimiento atorado entre la garganta y el estómago. Me sentía mareado y agotado, los ojos de Artur fueron una tortura en aquel trayecto. Mentiroso. Llegamos a un laboratorio, fui dejado bajo un intenso y sofocante reflector, decenas de máquinas cuya función no conocía y vitrinas con muestras me rodearon. Un hombre en una bata había comenzado a preparar una inyección. Tomé aire, ya conocía el final. Cerré los ojos.

_“Quiero estar a tu lado por siempre, Eiji”_ Esto estaba bien. Era yo. No era él.

“El efecto de la droga se verá en un par de semanas con la mantención de la marca” Una tercera voz musitó aquellas palabras, no pude evitar temblar contra la camilla, me traté de calmar, no obstante, mis articulaciones estaban haciendo presión involuntaria contra las correas. Tenía miedo. No. No lo tenía. Calma.

“¿Lo escuchaste?” La pregunta de Golzine fue altanera. Una mano retiró los cabellos de mi frente con una escalofriante suavidad “Si en un par de semanas la mordida de Artur sigue en ese lugar es porque te has convertido en su omega” Aquel pensamiento me revolvió el estómago, quise vomitar, no obstante, había olvidado mi última comida. Acides ascendió a mi garganta. Mi piel estaba cubierta por una gélida capa de miedo.

“¿Y si no tiene genes de omega?” No fue necesario abrir los parpados para saber que Dino estaba sonriendo.

“Puede ir a trabaja con su amigo a algún burdel” Como si fuese algún consuelo Artur me dio la mano, negué con la cabeza. Esto era una maldita mierda. Abrí los ojos “Ya no te sientes tan valiente, ¿No es así?” Claro que no lo hacía. Esto era una jodida tortura. Mi cuerpo se sentía cansado y débil, mi estómago se había comenzado a devorar a sí mismo, me mareaba en fiebre apenas caminaba, había llorado tanto que había perdido las lágrimas, la soledad había acabado con mi cordura y no sabía nada de él, ¿Valor? Que puta broma. Claro que no lo tenía.

“Sin importar lo que me hagas a mí” Pero pasara lo que pasara, me hicieran lo que me hicieran “No lo tienes a él” Ash estaba a salvo. Sonreí, por eso esto estaba bien. El entrecejo del alfa se tensó con frustración. Un chasquido de lengua fue pronunciado. La luz de aquella habitación les daba a todos una apariencia de enfermos.

“Te gusta desafiarme hasta en estos momentos” Fue lo que bramó, una intravenosa fue clavada hacia una de mis venas, me encogí bajo el filo y el temor “Supongo que esa fue la razón que él tuvo para que le gustaras” Mareado. Perdido. Olvidado. Asfixiado. Medio muerto. No pude ver más. No pude sentir. Solo. Mi cabeza cayó sobre la almohada.

“No te preocupes Eiji” Un espeso y frío líquido fue conectado del otro lado. La voz de Artur se perdió en un lejano eco “Yo estaré aquí cuando todo esto se acabe” Imposible fue describir tan dolorosa sensación. Fue como si miles de agujas se incrustaran en mi sangre para destrozarme desde el interior, las extremidades se me hincharon ante lo bruscos que fueron mis movimientos contra la camilla, el corazón me estaba sangrando, se me estaba escurriendo la vida. Estaba muriendo, ¡Si! Muerto estaba sin él.

“El proceso ya ha comenzado” Presioné mis parpados con fuerza, no podía articular ni siquiera mi respiración, mis dientes chirriaron, forcé mi mandíbula hasta que supo a óxido y sangre. Estaba bien. Lágrimas secas se me amontonaron entre la cara y las mejillas.

“Nos vemos del otro lado” Esto estaba bien. 

_Ash. Siempre quise protegerte. Divertido ¿No es así?, ¿Pero de qué quería protegerte? Creo que quería protegerte de tu futuro. Porque tu destino te estaba arrastrando, como una inundación. ¿Recuerdas cuando me contaste sobre ese leopardo en el libro de Hemingway? Murió en la cima del monte, y tú dijiste que sabía que nunca podría volver a bajar. Pero yo te dije que no eras un leopardo y que podías cambiar tu futuro. Es verdad, Ash. Puedes cambiar tu destino. No estás solo, Ash. Estoy contigo._

_Sin importar lo que ocurra._

_Mi alma está siempre contigo._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué es esta trama que no se entiende? Nunca estoy segura de haber dejado las cosas claras, así que aquí vamos otra vez.  
> Las personas en este universo tienen genes dominantes y recesivos, lo que hace esta droga es amplificar los genes más raros que sería los de alfa y omega, como Eiji es beta, tiene la posibilidad de tener tanto gen de alfa como de omega en él, pero como el beta es el dominante no se manifiesta hasta que le inyectan esa cosa. Quizas lo es. Quizas no. Se sabrá más adelante.  
> Pero en el siguiente capítulo iremos con Ash.  
> Muchas gracias a quien se tomo el tiempo para leer.  
> Muchas, muchas gracias. Y porque no nos gusta el masoquismo prologado en este perfil, el siguiente capítulo estara la otra semana.


	19. Capítulo 18.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola mis bonitos lectores!  
> Muchas gracias a todas las personas que se toman el tiempo para darle amor a esta historia. El capítulo de hoy lo narra Ash, y esta hecho con lágrimas y sudor. Espero que les guste.

_Los amores eternos son los más breves._

Ayer lo tenía entre mis brazos. Solo ayer nuestras piernas se encontraban jugueteando bajo una vieja frazada y la incómoda mirada de Shorter. Solo ayer esos labios me dijeron _te amo_.

_“¡Siempre te estaré esperando!”_ En un instante que se condenó a eternidad nos dimos nuestro último adiós.

Apreté con fuerza las sábanas. Lo sentía desvanecerse, sus pasos me mantenían despierto, la falta de su calidez había calado en lo más profundo de mis pesadillas para atraparme. No podía dormir, no podía comer, no podía pensar, no podía respirar. Me lo habían arrebatado. Eiji era mi oxígeno. Yo sabía. Tiré de mi flequillo con nervio, temblando, ¡Yo sabía que él se iría! Mi mandíbula fue presionada con tanta violencia que los dientes se me comenzaron a gastar, mis ojos estaban tan irritados y rojos que temí llorar sangre y polvo. Reí, aquella desquiciada carcajada retumbó entre las paredes de un apartamento que debió ser nuestro. Ni siquiera tenía una maldita camisa para probarme que él había sido más que un sueño. Este dolor, me estrujé con arrebato el pecho, rasguños y cicatrices estaban abiertas sobre él, necesitaba arrancarlo. Rasgué y rasgué queriendo arrebatarme el corazón. Ya no tenía. Solo habían espinas. Era tan abrumador siquiera moverse. Lo necesitaba para ver, él era mis ojos. Lo necesitaba para sonreír, él era mis razones. Lo necesitaba para vivir, él era mi alma. Yo. Quise sollozar, no obstante, de mí ya no salió nada. 

Nada.

_“No lo estoy dejando todo por ti”_ Lo amaba _“Estoy construyendo algo nuevo junto a ti_ ” Solo lo amaba y lo quería de regreso a mi lado.

¿Una vida sin Eiji Okumura? Ni de joda.

“Boss” La voz de Bones fue lo que me sacó de mis pensamientos “Los chicos de Chinatown ya llegaron” Aquella sonrisa se había esfumado con el recuerdo de Eiji y Shorter. Ojeras fueron las que reemplazaron su brillo, tristeza lo que se había robado el encanto.

“Lo entiendo” Me senté sobre mi cama, tenía el cuerpo aletargado y raquítico, me acaricié la frente, húmeda y caliente. Moriría sin él.

“Jefe” El más bajo se apoyó sobre el marco de la puerta, él frunció la boca, la tenía tan reseca que se le quebró para sangrar “¿De verdad cree que esto va a funcionar?” Sus palabras escaparon temblorosas y desesperanzadas “Nosotros” Él no elevó la mirada, solo se quedó al frente, estático, sus palmas eran puños cansados y carentes de voluntad “Los traeremos de regreso, ¿No es así?” Hace un par de meses quería que él me decepcionase despacio.

“No tenemos más opción” Hace un par de meses ni siquiera sabía quién él era, ¿No fue cruel? “No te preocupes” Amarlo era una sensación tan dolorosa que me estaba drenando la vida y el tiempo. Amarlo era como caminar descalzo sobre vidrios rotos y tener espinas entre la piel. Despiadado y sofocante.

“Yo realmente los extraño” Amarlo era como tener un agujero incrustado en el pecho, amarlo era como tener las garras de la muerte sobre el cuello. Amarlo…

“Jefe” Alex fue quien se acomodó detrás de Bones, sus manos se posaron sobre los hombros del omega “Estamos todos” Ya no le podía decir adiós.

“Bien” Me levanté del colchón, caminando hacia la sala de estar “Esta noche esto se acaba” Un alma gemela será aquella persona que llevaras contigo por siempre y sin importar lo que pasé la amaras de manera incondicional.

¿Un alma gemela? Ja. Hace un par de meses me habría reído de tan tonta creencia.

_“Ash, ¿Qué parte de te amo no entiendes?”_ Pero lo conocí a él y todo tuvo sentido.

Traté de respirar, encaminándome al salón. Hombres de diferentes pandillas se habían repartido entre la mesa del centro y el sofá. Las paredes se encontraban decoradas con las cosas que a él le podrían gustar, libros de deportes y un par de mangas adornaban los estantes, todos los volúmenes de plaza sésamo yacían sobre una repisa junto a un boleto de avión. Marcos de fotografía esperando ser llenados, recetas por probar, besos que robar, noches que anhelar. Cada aliento era doloroso sin él, ¿Una vida en Japón? Por su culpa ahora estaba completamente muerto y vacío, me habían robado más de la mitad. Era como estar sumergido en la nada, ¿Nada? Sí. No me sentía ni bien ni mal, no sabía si era de día o noche, no sentía hambre, frío, pena, ni sueño. Solo existía. Era vivir porque mis pulmones aún funcionaban, era sobrevivir sintiéndome en nada. Lo único que hacía era trabajar para encontrarlo.

¡Oh! Pero él estaba con Shorter, él debía estar bien. Shorter lo protegería. Shorter lo abrazaría si él se sentía asustado, sin embargo, mi Eiji era valiente. Tan valiente que resultaba tonto. Tan tonto que yo estaba suspirando por su amor. Tanto amor que me había enfermado. Él se había convertido en mi todo sin que lo pudiese evitar, él era mi torpe y descuidado japonés, él me había robado el corazón en un parpadeo, él era. Él es. Él fue. Él, ¿Él? Temblé, apretando mis puños. Contuve nauseas, mareos, fiebre, vómito en una maraña de confusión. Lloré pero solo salió polvo. Exhalé pero estaba muerto.

Yo nunca le permití decirme adiós.

“Ash” Cuando la mandíbula se me desencajó entendí lo furioso que me sentía “Chinatown ya está lista” Sing fue quien habló, él y sus hombres se habían amontonado en el sillón “Nosotros seremos los encargados de desactivar la seguridad esta noche” No había tiempo para vacilar en esta conversación. No había aire.

“Bien” Habíamos pasado más de un mes rastreando las instalaciones de Golzine y estudiando los patrones del lugar. Esta situación era una mierda. Corría pero no lo alcanzaba, ¡Eiji!, ¡Shorter! Calma “Yo y mi equipo seremos los que se infiltraran en el laboratorio” Alex apoyó su mano sobre mi hombro, la sentí entre mis huesos y mi cordura.

“El equipo de Caín se encargará de despejar el camino para nosotros” El nombrado asintió, golpeando una de las cajas con armamento que habíamos recolectado “Tenemos que hacer esto durante el cambio de guardia, Golzine no es tonto” La voz del alfa fue profunda y áspera. Ninguno de nosotros se veía bien. Esta una maldita muerte anunciada. Un funeral para tres.

“¿Confirmaste el paradero de Yut-Lung Lee?” Crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho. Fue difícil incorporarse a la realidad. Eiji. Lo necesitaba. El más bajó asintió. Mi Eiji.

“Cuando su familia se enteró que él estaba asociado contigo lo vendieron a Golzine” Una agobiante culpa fue lo que goteó desde mi frente hacia mi cuello, una fatídica opresión “Aunque nos sentimos agradecidos por la protección de los Lee” Sing y su pandilla intercambiaron una apesadumbrada mirada “Nuestra lealtad esta con Shorter y con Yut” Sonreí, el nudo entre mi garganta y mi estómago fue más ligero al vislumbrar esa clase de determinación. Calma.

“Entiendo que le tengan ese cariño a Shorter” Pronunciar su nombre fue un maldito escalofrío. Un presentimiento “Pero no hacia la víbora” Uno de mierda. Un mes sin saber nada de ellos. Una tormenta con un velero de papel.

“Yut puede ser una persona difícil de tratar” El rostro del más bajo fue un melancólico poema. Tan amargo como rojo “Pero por alguna razón siento que no puedo dejarlo solo” Nacido bajo las estrellas equivocadas ¿Eh? “Así que por favor tráelo de regreso también” Suspiré, el aroma a pólvora era insoportable en el lugar. Éramos lo mismo. Pero lo mismo era tan diferente.

“Eiji no me perdonara sino lo hago, le tiene cariño” Aunque ya no tenía nada en el pecho, cristal roto desgarró mi piel bajo esas cuatro letras. En lugar de sangre, lágrimas fueron las que mi corazón derramó.

“Pareces muy apegado a tu amante” Un animal en agonía. Un aullido tan lamentable que me había dejado sin voz. Sonreí, mirando a Sing.

“Lo estoy” Las palabras habían dejado de ser suficientes para expresar lo que sentía por él. No entendí que tanto lo necesitaba hasta estar atorado en este profundo vacío de nada “Además Shorter lo quiere, a él todavía le gusta la víbora” Alex rodó los ojos. Ellos dos nunca arreglaron esa torcida relación. A veces el mundo parecía ser demasiado.

“Ash” No había tiempo para esa clase de pensamientos el día de hoy. Demasiado debía ser poco cuando su vida estaba entre mis manos “¿Qué haremos para que no nos persiga?” La atmósfera fue turba y densa entre las diferentes pandillas, con un asentimiento Bones se acercó con una carpeta.

“Lo expondremos como la escoria que es” Noches de insomnio mezcladas con anhedonia y angustia en una taza de café. Arrojé los documentos hacia el centro de la mesa. Folios con fraudes, fotografías con políticos, tráfico de menores, experimentos con omegas, asesinato, mercado negro, drogas, lavado de dinero. Era tanto. Basura. Caín lo tomó entre sus manos, un largo y agudo silbido fue lo que retumbó en la habitación.

“Esto lo hará enfurecer” Tomé un papel con las claves bancarias de Dino para extendérselo al líder de Harlem “Esta información es peligrosa” Claro que lo sabía. Una mierda la vida.

“Puedes apostar que lo hará” Él lo recibió “Mientras estoy fuera quiero que traspases todo el dinero de Golzine a nuestra cuenta” El más alto asintió, apretando con fuerza el documento entre sus palmas. Silencio e incomodidad.

“Robarle el dinero no será suficiente” La voz de Alex se había impregnado de vacilación y angustia. Sus labios se fruncieron. Negué con la cabeza.

“Todos sus fraudes con políticos, la prostitución ilegal, los experimentos de género y el tráfico de drogas se encuentran en esa carpeta” Reí, imaginando el rostro de aquel alfa deformarse al ser expuesto “Se lo entregaremos a la prensa” Cuanta satisfacción. A la mierda sus amenazas. Sin Eiji no era nada. Eiji. Mi Eiji.

“¿Cómo haremos para publicar eso sin que él sospeche del ataque?” Los ojos del más bajo fueron afilados y suspicaces “Nos costó demasiado encontrar el laboratorio como para alertarlo antes de dar el golpe” Traté de sonreír, sin embargo, una mueca a medias fue todo lo que entregué. No tenía alma. La quería de regreso. El amor se construía con el tiempo. Pero el tiempo era lo que borraba al amor. No. Claro que no. No lo permitiría. 

“Un amigo lo va a publicar en el diario de mañana” La mitad de eso era mentira “Solo debo ir a entregarle esto antes de partir” La otra mitad era esperanza. Sing no me respondió. Ninguno supo reaccionar.

“¿Vas a ir a ver a ese periodista japonés?” La pregunta de Bones escapó preocupada y tiritona, él trató de avanzar entre la neblina y la pestilencia de la pólvora para fallar. Él solo me entregó una apesadumbrada expresión. Un adiós. 

“Eiji confía en ese sujeto” Sin que lo pudiese evitar mis uñas ya estaban rasgando mi pecho, buscando en un agujero repleto de nada “Si alguien lo va a hacer debe ser él” Que cruel era la felicidad, al irse me había dejado lleno de recuerdos.

“Ten cuidado, aún no sabemos cómo él puede reaccionar” Me limité a asentir antes de tomar la carpeta para salir del lugar.

_“Aslan, te amo”_

Aún podía escuchar su voz. Calaba entre mis pesadillas para arrastrarme en aquel denso y espeso pozo de nada. Aún podía ver sus ojos, trémulos y repletos de lágrimas en nuestra última conversación, sus manos sobre mi pecho, el reconfortante aroma de su piel, sus labios en un silencio. Me mordí la boca hasta que sangró. Lo estaba empezando a olvidar. Corría y corría para alcanzarlo, no obstante, su rostro se había empezado a desvanecer. Eiji. Eiji. Mi Eiji. Mis zapatos golpearon de manera violenta la acera, la multitud me abrió paso entre las frías calles de Nueva York. Me sentía mareado, ido, perdido, despechado, frustrado, colérico, asustado, ¡Sí! Contuve una arcada contra el dorso de mi palma, las mariposas de mi estómago se habían comenzado a podrir, mis pensamientos se habían estancado junto a una pértiga. La soledad y el olvido. El aire me quemó la garganta, el mundo lució irreal. Esto no estaba pasando, rastros de sudor empaparon mi cara y mi cuello al frente de una cafetería. Mi ceño estaba tembloroso y caliente. Las gélidas garras de la agonía sobre mi piel. Mierda.

Los humanos pueden ser graciosos. No entienden la muerte, pero le temen de manera instintiva. Yo no le temía a mi muerte.

Le temía a la de él.

Eiji.

“¿Ash Lynx?” Un hombre de ojos y cabello castaño, con una espesa barba alrededor de su mentón, y una mirada afligida, fue quien me llamó. Traté de regresar a la realidad, no obstante, estaba subiendo demasiado alto. Suspiré, cruzando mis brazos sobre la carpeta. Ahora lo sabía, el leopardo subió porque estaba buscando a alguien más. 

“¿Shunichi Ibe?” La expresión del nombrado cambió apenas escuchó su nombre ser pronunciado por mí. Una bofetada fue lo que retumbó entre las paredes del local, la atención de los comensales fue puesta sobre nosotros dos, su mano se encontraba roja y temblorosa, me acaricié la mejilla, comprendiendo que él me acababa de golpear, la mandíbula me crujió cuando la traté de reacomodar.

“Eso fue por Eiji” Sus cejas se habían hundido hasta ocultar sus ojos. Ira y rencor. Una de las meseras se trató de acercar, negué, pidiéndole que regresará a su labor. Lo merecía.

“Necesitamos hablar de él” Un chasquido de lengua fue contenido en un trepidar de dientes, él bufó, llevándome hacia una de las mesas en el rincón del local, una taza de café a medio beber se encontraba sobre un mantel de papel. El negocio era bonito y acogedor. Habían pocas personas en el lugar. Música amena cubriría nuestra conversación, un ventanal de vidrio nos mantendría inmersos en una atmósfera invernal. Aturdidos. Mis zapatos golpearon las baldosas, nervioso. El más alto tomó un largo y ruidoso sorbo de la bebida, él no me miró. Me encogí de hombros, ya sabía lo que él diría. Dolería.

“Esto” Cerré los ojos “Esto es tu culpa” Él lo dijo. Quemó. Mi atención se dirigió hacia la carpeta sobre mi regazo, me removí incómodo sobre la silla de madera, respirar fue difícil. Vivir sin él lo era aún más “¿Por qué no solo dejaste que él se fuera?” Las manos de Ibe se convirtieron en un par de tiesos puños sobre aquella elegante taza. Quise hablar, sin embargo, carecía de palabras “Esto es tu culpa” Su voz escapó rasposa y colérica bajo la melodía de la guitarra. Aire. No había. Excusas. Las perdía. Arriba, subí demasiado arriba.

“Perdón” La mesa tembló cuando él la golpeó, él se frotó la frente de manera compulsiva, dejando que su cabeza fuese sostenida por sus palmas “De verdad lo siento Ibe” El ambiente era incómodo, la verdad cruel. Amarlo era la agonía más fuerte que había sentido. Era más frágil que el cristal.

“¿Sabes lo que me dijo la policía cuando fui a reportarlo otra vez por no llegar al aeropuerto?” Sus dedos se separaron sobre su cara, me congelé bajo tan rencorosa mirada. Una escoria “Que lo diera por muerto” Mis uñas se incrustaron en mi piel hasta dejarla morada. Era un caos. Era un desastre. El pecho me lloró, goteó y goteó sin que lo pudiese contener. Las lágrimas eran escarlata y olían a luto. Me estaba yendo.

“Yo lo traeré de regreso” Pero él ya se había ido. Una risa sin gracia fue la respuesta del beta, le extendí la carpeta sobre la mesa, fricción y escarcha envolvieron el lugar “Pero necesito que hagas algo por mí” Indignación no era una palabra suficiente para describirlo a él. El vientre me estaba burbujeando con mariposas muertas. Mi cabeza era una violenta y punzante jaqueca.

“¿Qué es esto?” Él acarició la orilla del folio. El color se había deslizado de mi piel para perecer. Cada día un poco más marchito sin él.

“Puedes verlo por ti mismo” Solté la carpeta, el más alto la abrió. Su expresión se deformó en perplejidad, sus labios se abrieron perdiendo el aliento, sus orbes se vieron teñidas por el miedo, él se cubrió la boca antes de llevarse la mano hacia el pecho, tratando de respirar. Las conversaciones de los demás comensales fueron lejanas y calmadas. Sus ojos un recuerdo. Su amor una perdida. No.

“Esto” Él la cerró, sudor había comenzado a correr hacia su cuello, sus pupilas aún seguían temblando, delatando la ansiedad “Ese hombre es repugnante” Saqué del bolsillo de mi pantalón un pendrive, dejándolo sobre la carpeta.

“Acá hay más” La fachada de Ibe no pudo ser sostenida por más tiempo, sus cejas se movieron de manera graciosa al no decidirse por una expresión. No pude enfocarme en él. Escuchaba el maldito correr del reloj. Eiji. Eiji, ¡Maldición!

“No lo entiendo” Nadie lo hacía “¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga con esto?” No seríamos un punto final sino tres en suspenso. El aire tenía sabor a mierda. Traté de concentrarme, no obstante, la soledad era una sensación densa como las cadenas y sofocante como el luto.

“Publícalo mañana a primera hora” La noche se había colado hacia la cafetería, lámparas artificiales se encendieron junto a los postes de las calles “Sé que eres periodista y trabajas para un diario importante” El más alto se aferró a aquella carpeta con vacilación. Tiempo “Eiji me lo dijo” Si el reloj borraba el amor.

“¿Él lo hizo?” ¿Por qué mis sentimientos por él parecían ser más grandes bajo el manto de su ausencia? Su amor era veneno “¿Hacer esto lo ayudará?” Me limité a asentir, el café en aquella taza ya se había enfriado. Él cerró el folio, llevándolo a su lado de la mesa.

“Lo siento Ibe” El nombrado parpadeó, confundido con aquella disculpa. El ambiente era tenso y desagradable “Pero créeme cuando te digo esto” Mis palmas se arrastraron sobre la mesa, rozando el mantel de papel, mis ojos lo encontraron bajo el bamboleo de la lámpara y la sinestesia de la música “Moriré antes de dejar que pongan un dedo sobre Eiji” Los humanos pueden ser graciosos, hacen promesas sin saber si son capaces de cumplirlas. Él frunció la boca, procesando toda esta caótica situación.

“Tú” Él se acarició la nuca, angustiado “¿Realmente lo quieres?” Una sonrisa fue lo que se trazó entre mis labios. Claro que no lo hacía.

“No lo quiero” Tensión y electricidad “Lo amo” Lo necesitaba de regreso para decírselo mucho más. No se lo había dicho lo suficiente, ¿Por qué no lo hice? Los ojos de Ibe fueron una tormenta. Él dejó que el hálito se le escapase para omitir una infinidad de cosas que nunca sabré. La mirada me quemó en pena. Las personas eran curiosas. Se mentían a sí mismas diciéndose que eran suficientes.

“Ash” Cuando les faltaba la mitad “Él es un beta” Sus dedos se enredaron entre ellos, él se encorvó sobre la mesa, sus codos hicieron crujir la carpeta al apoyarse arriba del pendrive “Ustedes no” Lo detuve con un gesto de manos.

“No me importa” Ya no lo hacía “Eiji podría ser un alfa o un omega y yo seguiría enamorado de él” Reí, sabiendo que él me había entregado esas palabras antes. Así que esto era tener un alma gemela. Me hacía fuerte. Tan fuerte que me había comenzado a desmoronar.

“Aun así, eres peligroso” Me hacía débil con una sonrisa, se convertía en un imposible en una confesión _,_ se perdía entre la distancia, se fundía en los colores, se esfumaba en un parpadeo y lo besaba en un _adiós_ “Cuando lo traigas de regreso quiero que te alejes de él” Lo esperé toda una vida. ¿Renunciar a él? Respiré, retirándome el sudor del flequillo. Vivía con un doloroso vacío y una opresión. ¿Por qué llegué a esas alturas?, ¿Para qué?

“Lo hablaré con él cuando regrese” ¿Perdí el camino persiguiendo a una presa y vagué por un lugar del que no podría escapar?, ¿O estaba buscando algo más, subiendo más y más alto hasta que agoté toda mi fuerza y me derrumbé?

“No” Pienso en la dirección de mi cadáver “Él es terco, si lo hablas no cambiará de parecer” ¿Estaba tratando de bajar, o de subir más alto?

“Lo arreglaré” De cualquiera manera “Es una promesa”

Sabía que nunca volvería.

Cuando la Luna se ocultó bajo las nubes y las estrellas perecieron en un velo negro, nos encaminamos hacia el laboratorio. Cada hombre fue equipado con armamento comprado con los mismos fondos de Golzine. El chirriar de los neumáticos y la soledad de la carretera fueron abrumadores. Estaba apretando con tanta fuerza mi pecho que había dejado cicatriz. Nada. No había ni sangre en mi interior. Eiji. Shorter. Serenidad. Debía mantener la calma, me tiré con fuerza el cabello, tratando de arrancarme la ansiedad y el dolor, ¡Calma!, ¡Mierda! La mano de Bones sobre mi espalda fue reconfortante, su mirada un mal sabor. Llegamos en silencio. Con Sing al mando los hombres de Chinatown se encargaron de despejar la entrada cuando ocurrió el cambió de guardia. No dijimos nada, él se limitó a asentir antes de cubrirnos la espalda. Los miembros de Harlem nos abrieron paso hacia el subterráneo. El aroma a óxido y muerte fue putrefacto en aquel húmedo pasillo. Sangre estancada, cartuchos de pólvora usados, un fúnebre jadeo. Sobre las paredes de concreto había empezado a crecer musgos, gotas de mugre caían hacia estanques de mierda, nos movimos con sigilo en lo que parecía ser un maldito laberinto, decenas de portones de metal se encontraban acomodados en hileras, un escalofrío recorrió hasta el último hueso de mi piel al escuchar unos agonizantes alaridos. Antes de que pudiese reaccionar el lugar se había llenado de disparos. Caín y los demás fueron una pared de carne mientras buscábamos entre las celdas, traté de oler a Eiji, sin embargo. Nada. Nada, ¡Maldición!

Eiji. Eiji. Eiji

Corrimos buscando algún aroma familiar. Pronto, una batalla entre los hombres de Golzine y mi pandilla comenzó. ¿Minutos?, ¿Horas? Ni puta idea. ¿Caín?, ¿Sing?, ¿Alguien? ¡Joder! Mi mano se encontraba adormecida de tanto disparar. Gritos, aullidos, sangre escurriendo, carne descubierta, hombres caídos, cadáveres pisados. Frené mis pasos. Ese olor. Se me erizó la piel, mi camisa se encontraba empapada de sudor y ansiedad. Las entrañas se me retorcieron. Golpeé con fuerza un gigantesco portón de metal, recibiendo un quejido como respuesta.

“¡Alex!” El nombrado se acercó cuando lo llamé, su rostro estaba sucio y ojeroso. Demacrado “Shorter esta acá, ¿Lo puedes percibir?” Aunque había un nauseabundo y putrefacto aroma en el lugar, sus feromonas eran inconfundibles.

“Es él” Retrocedí, guardando mi pistola “Déjamelo a mí” El castaño se encontraba sosteniendo un arma de uso militar. El sonido de la munición contra el portón fue tan atronador que pensé que las orejas me sangrarían, escuché la estática antes de verlo caer, estaba respirando demasiado rápido. Matar o morir. La densa puerta de metal retumbó contra el piso, dejando al descubierto una segunda de barrotes. Mierda.

“Hazlo otra vez” Con un segundo disparo varios hombres cayeron al piso ante lo insoportable que fue el chirrido. Me sostuve la cabeza con fuerza, me apoyé en la pared, sintiendo como la segunda rejilla se movía.

“¡Shorter!” Aunque Alex lo llamó, lo que salió de aquella celda no se parecía en nada a mi amigo.

No hubo tiempo para reaccionar, aquel animal se lanzó sobre mí, mi cabeza golpeó con fuerza el piso, la sangre a mi alrededor me indicó que me la había abierto, él estaba encima mío, espuma y saliva escurrían de su boca hacia mi cara, sus dientes parecían colmillos, la pestilencia era insoportable. Él era un humano, sin embargo, carecía de humanidad. Tragué, sosteniendo sus muñecas. Aunque él lucía completamente ido y desquiciado, era Shorter, me traté de mover para ser empujado con fuerza abajo. El dolor de mi nuca expuesta contra la aspereza del guijarro fue insoportable. Su torso se encontraba cubierto de heridas y cicatrices, sus ojos inyectados de agresión, sus parpados hinchados, su quijada estaba rota. Grité cuando él me mordió el brazo para arrancarme un trozo de piel. Descontrol. Fue inevitable, fue natural y masivo, escuché a Alex cargar una pistola.

“¡No lo ataques!” Estaba temblando debajo de él, mi respiración se sentía como un bloque de concreto, no me pasaba el aliento, mis entrañas se estaban derritiendo en vómito contenido, la adrenalina me estaba erupcionando en la sangre. Mierda. Mierda, ¡Mierda! “Shorter soy yo” Dejé de oír los demás gritos y disparos. Sus dientes llegaron hasta mi hueso. Contuve otro alarido. Fiebre y nauseas. El tintineo de los cartuchos contra el suelo.

“¡Ash!, ¡Él te va a matar si sigue así!” Cuando Alex y los demás se acercaron un gruñido gutural escapó de su garganta. Esto.

“¡No te acerques!” Ya no estaba en mi control “¡Shorter!, ¡Maldición!” Hundí mi rodilla sobre una herida abierta en el vientre del alfa, la sensación fue tibia y desagradable, sus cejas se hundieron hasta que las venas se le marcaron, su respiración fue pesada y húmeda. Él estaba furioso. Carne para animal. ¡No! Este era mi amigo, ¡Mi mejor amigo!, ¡Sí! Él. Mi sangre se había convertido en un chorro hacia mi hombro. Busqué y busqué rastros de mi amigo. Nada. Lo empujé con fuerza, Alex hizo caso omiso a mis ordenes, él cargó la pistola “¡Shorter!, ¡Shorter!” Él era un carnívoro físico y mental. No. No. Si lo perdía “¡Alex escúchame!”

“Lo siento, jefe” El cañón fue puesto sobre la nuca del alfa “Pero no te podemos perder a ti también” Cerré los ojos con fuerza.

Perdón.

“¡Par de estúpidos!” Pronto “Por aquí” El cuerpo de Shorter se tornó más ligero. Lo volví a mirar, su atención fue captada por Bones, los hombres alrededor del omega se habían cubierto el rostro con retazos de ropa y cubrebocas improvisados.

“¿Shorter?” El nombrado no me miró, solo se levantó para encaminarse hacia donde estaba el de cabello rosado, hipnotizado. Un intenso y empalagoso aroma gobernó el lugar. El tiempo se paralizó.

“Acá está bien” Los pasos de Bones frenaron bajo una tercera voz “Él no les hará nada mientras estén conmigo” Me levanté del suelo, comprendiendo la situación.

“Yut” El nombrado apenas se podía sostener a sí mismo, él estaba siendo cargado por Bones, su cuerpo se encontraba empapado de sudor, él lucía raquítico, su rostro estaba repleto de moretones, una trémula sonrisa me fue entregada antes de que Shorter se le abalanzará encima para restregarse de manera mimosa contra su pecho. Parpadeé, confundido. Los sonidos de las balas a la distancia. Mis compañeros heridos en el piso. La adrenalina sobre mis heridas. Calma “¿Como?” Me acerqué a ellos.

“Un alfa no puede hacerle daño a su compañero predestinado” El de cabellos largos acarició la espalda del más alto, su brazo se encontraba repleto de marcas de agujas y cortes, ambos habían caído sobre el piso. Era difícil el respirar.

“¿No puedes contener un poco tus feromonas? Apestas” La molestia en el rostro de la víbora fue nostálgica y agradable. Quise llorar, no obstante, reí.

“Nos han usado como ratones de laboratorio todo este tiempo, ¿Por qué se demoraron tanto?” Con la ayuda de Bones, Yut se volvió a poner de pie. El alfa se había apegado al omega. Las feromonas habían mareado a todos en el lugar. Estúpidos. El corazón me sollozó.

“¿Dónde está Eiji?” No quise entender la expresión del más bajo ante mi pregunta, él se mordió la boca antes de apuntar hacia un pasillo diferente.

“La última puerta de la esquina, date prisa para irnos de este lugar” Tras un gesto de nuca Alex me siguió.

¿A cuántos hombres les disparé para llegar a él? No me importó. Me abrí pasó encarnando la primera línea hacia aquel pasillo. Fue irreal. Matar o morir. Nadie estuvo a salvo. Los gritos, las balas, las palabras, el aroma de la pólvora, los cartuchos en el suelo, hombres cayendo, los golpes, la tensión. Mis manos estaban ensangrentadas, no supe de quién. Mi camisa era carmesí, mi mente ya no recordaba nada. No sentía miedo, pena, dolor, cobardía, piedad. Nada.

Una puta nada.

“¡Ash!” La sangre se me heló cuando escuché su voz, mis piernas se volvieron débiles, el mundo pareció volver a cobrar sentido frente a aquel portón.

“¡Eiji!” Golpes se escucharon del otro lado, el corazón me latió tan rápido que se me detuvo “¡Busca algo con que cubrirte, voy a volar la puerta!” Alex entendió la orden y volvió a disparar aquella pesada arma. No escuché al portón caerse, no sentí el polvo adentro de mis ojos, no olí la pólvora, lo único que supe fue que él estaba entre mis brazos.

“Ash” Las manos me temblaron sobre su espalda, un escalofrío recorrió cada uno de mis músculos cuando el tiempo volvió a correr, lo acaricié despacio. Yo. Tirité, parpadeando. La rigidez de mis músculos se desvaneció para convertirme en una hoja. Esto. Lo apreté con fuerza, dejando que mi rostro se hundiera entre sus cabellos. Era él. Realmente era él. Él estaba entre mis brazos. Acá. Ahora. Él. Finalmente, todos esos sentimientos que contuve llegaron de golpe. Miedo, alegría, anhelo, soledad, desolación, perdida, esperanza. Tocarlo fue como sostener vidrio roto entre las palmas, lo abracé con fuerza. Lo necesitaba tanto.

Volví a sentir.

Volví a vivir.

Volví a ser yo.

Volví a tener alma.

“Mi Eiji” Fue lo que musité, sin querer apartarme de él. Él estaba tan delgado que se le habían comenzado a marcar las costillas, él lucía pequeño y frágil. Tan delicado. Aspiré su aroma con fuerza, la vida se me empañó, me toqué la cara. Estaba llorando. Ja. Él era quien me hacía humano, me impregné de él.

“Oye” Él se separó, sus manos acariciaron mi rostro, retirando la pena, cada roce dejó más dolor “Ya estoy acá, no llores” Él lucía tan ojeroso y cansado, sus mejillas habían sido succionadas, su piel se había tornado grisácea y reseca. Él de seguro había pasado hambre y frío. Él lo debía haber pasado tan mal. Dino Golzine lo pagaría. Sus brazos tenían las mismas marcas que los de Yut Lung-Lee.

“Perdón por tardar” Mis palabras fueron un tartamudeo de saliva y aire atorado. No era más que un niño desconsolado sollozando entre sus brazos, él me sonrió. Lo perdí todo en esa sonrisa. Esos ojos. Él era mi vida.

“No te preocupes” Mis dedos se enredaron entre sus cabellos “Sabía que vendrías por mí” Su voz parecía enferma y ronca. Verlo así. Apreté los parpados con fuerza. Me rompía el corazón.

“Eiji” Mis movimiento cesaron encima de una marca de diente sobre su nuca. Me congelé. No. No. ¡No! Alex me gritó algo mientras le disparaba a un par de hombres, Bones apareció para vociferar algo más con Yut siendo cargado del otro lado, Shorter los seguía como un cachorro perdido.

“Ash” Tomé un profundo respiro cerca del más bajo. Apreté mis puños hasta ya no sentirlos, la sangre en mi brazo seguía escurriendo, estaba mareado y confundido.

“¿Fue Artur?” La pestilencia de aquel hombre estaba sobre el japonés. Una triste y descorazonada mirada fue su respuesta, él me sonrió, dándome la mano.

“¡Ya hay que irnos!” Alex retrocedió, sin poder contener a la multitud de guardias que se había formado al frente “¡Necesitamos encontrarnos con el grupo de Caín!” Sin embargo, ya nada oía. El mundo se comenzó a ver con una retorcida y borrosa sinestesia. Fue doloroso.

“Hey” Sus palmas sostuvieron mis mejillas, yo estaba empapado de sudor “Hay que irnos a casa” Sus palabras fueron reconfortantes y dulces. Aquella marca una maldición.

“¿Esa mordida la hizo Artur?” Tuve un presentimiento de mierda en la expresión que él me entregó.

“Ash” Si nuestro amor era eterno “Quiero irme a casa” Y nosotros estábamos condenados a la brevedad.

¿Cuánto tiempo más podría comprarnos?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno. Esta historia entra en su faceta final de manera oficial. Estamos en cuenta regresiva, pero no daré un número o terminare siendo como los días para que Onodera se confiesen.  
> Muchas gracias a todas las personas que se tomaron el tiempo para leer esta pequeña historia, de verdad, significa un mundo.


	20. Capítulo 19.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola mis bonitos lectores! Subir capítulos a las 2 am es mi nueva pasión de vida, así que aquí estamos.  
> Muchas gracias a todas las personas que se toman el tiempo para leer esta historia.   
> El capítulo de hoy lo narra Ash.  
> Espero que les guste <3

Vivíamos suspendidos en una cadena. No éramos destinados, no obstante, éramos condena como almas gemelas. No era mi marca escrita con lágrimas e instante sobre su nuca, sin embargo, él me amaba. Sino lo hacía hoy ya no lo haría mañana. En esta oxidada y desbaratada cadena que llamábamos vida, en lugar de odiar y liderar, yo prefería amar y morir.

Él estaba entre mis brazos, sus piernas se encontraban extendidas sobre nuestro sofá, sus manos sostenían un libro, su espalda estaba acariciando cada uno de mis latidos, la mía se encontraba en una molesta fricción contra el brazo del sillón, el sonido de nuestras respiraciones junto al susurro de la ciudad fue agradable y nostálgico. El aroma a café había inundado el apartamento. Mi cabeza sobre su hombro, su esencia en cada segundo de mi cordura, me restregué contra su cuello, su cabello fue una sensación reconfortante y cosquillosa sobre mi nariz. Cerré los ojos, la mañana parecía irreal dentro de aquella ilusoria y hermosa tranquilidad. Colores se pintaron en aquel lugar. Chispas y polvo de estrellas. Sus pestañas aletearon para devolverme a la realidad. Eiji. Mi Eiji. Él estaba acá. Me aferré a él con fuerza, él se removió, dejando aquel libro sobre su regazo. Una sola vida ya no sería suficiente.

“¿Qué ocurre?” Pude degustar su aliento entre mis labios, apreté los parpados con nervio. Había un atronador y violento palpitar entre nosotros dos “¿Quieres algo de atención?” Él rio al pronunciar aquello, sus dedos se enredaron sobre mi flequillo. La sensación fue tan melancólica que quise llorar. Él estaba acá. Realmente.

“La quiero” Había tratado tantos meses de apartarme de él. De advertirle, de espantarlo, de que me detestase. Que sencillo habría sido todo si él me hubiese podido aborrecer como yo me odiaba a mí mismo “Quiero tu atención” Fui en piezas a él, esperando herirlo. Tan cruel.

“¿Qué es esto?” Cuando él las recogió sin importarle lastimarse “Te estas comportando como todo un niño mimado” Cuando él me extendió las suyas para que yo me profesase completo.

“Tengo derecho a hacerlo” Supe que él era mi hogar. Eso me aterró “Estuviste demasiado tiempo lejos” Saber que aunque volviese a amar ya nunca podría amar a nadie como a él, fue una sensación abrumadora y paralizante. Ya era adicto y dependiente. Si él se iba…

“Ash” Que me llevase con él “¿Estas bien?” Aunque él se quiso dar vueltas no lo pude soltar. Recargué mi peso sobre él para restregarme contra su espalda, como si impregnarse de él significase algo. El silencio del apartamento era memorias. 

“Yo” Escuché a su libro caer hacia el suelo, sus pies se deslizaron de los cojines del sillón para rozar las mullidas alfombras del lugar, él me apartó, yo lo imité. Uno al frente del otro “Estoy preocupado” A cientos de kilómetros en el Kilimanjaro. Extendí mi mano hacia su nuca, deteniéndola en el aire.

“¿Preocupado?” Aquellas marcas de dientes aún se encontraban tatuadas sobre su piel.

“Lo lamento” Él suspiró, entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos. Aquella caricia fue eléctrica y suave.

“Esto está bien” Su voz fue seda entre mis pensamientos, sus labios rozaron mis nudillos en un tímido beso “Estamos bien” Aquellas frases fueron poco convincentes con el tiritar de sus ojos. Él evitó mi mirada, angustiado. La atmósfera fue pesada y extraña.

“Eiji” Aunque yo era mucho más grande y fuerte que este chico, él era quien siempre me protegía “No tienes que cargar con esto solo” Él me sonrió, esa expresión no fue más que una linda y delicada mentira. Él siempre era así.

“Yo me estoy esforzando mucho para no pensar en esto” Sus palabras fueron un frágil y nervioso tartamudeo “Así que no hablemos más” Sus orbes enrojecieron, él ocultó su expresión detrás de su antebrazo, él se deshizo entre los cojines y la distancia “O me terminaré quebrando” ¿Divertido? No era así. Ahora era yo quien quería protegerlo de su destino. Lo estaba arrastrando como una inundación.

“Oye” Me traté de acercar a él, sus latidos fueron violentos y tiritones, él apretó con fuerza su brazo contra sus parpados, como si con esa presión él pudiese contener el dolor. No lo logró. Él se desbordó “Entiendo sino quieres hablar de lo que ocurrió en ese lugar” Aquel discurso fue desesperado y sin gracia “Pero no tienes que afrontar esto como si estuvieses solo” Su respiración fue pesada y trémula. Tomé su muñeca, quitándola de su rostro. El pecho se me apisonó como si mis pulmones se hubiesen llenado de cristal triturado. El corazón se me desgarró. El tiempo. Mi alma. Mi Eiji. 

“Ya lo sé” Perdí la respiración y la vida en esa imagen “Sé que te tengo a ti, Ash” Él estaba llorando. Él se trató de limpiar el llanto con las mangas de su suéter, aquello no detuvo el sufrimiento.

“Eiji” Él se cubrió la cara con la palma, tratando de apartarme.

“Perdón” Lo abracé con fuerza, él tiritó, un sollozo fue contenido entre mi pecho y su garganta antes de quebrarse entre mis brazos. Pensé que lo tenía todo cuando antes de él no era nada. Esta persona “De verdad lo siento, Ash” Daría la vida por él. Lo amaba con cada fibra de alma. 

“Estoy aquí” Que sentimiento más curioso “Resolveremos esto juntos” Me hacía tan débil que en un descuido alguien me mataría. Me hacía bajar la guardia y preocuparme de manera innecesaria por alguien más.

“Lo siento” Y aún así me hacia fuerte. Tan fuerte que deseaba llevarme su tristeza para que él no tuviese que sufrir, quería cargar mis penas y las suyas “No sé bien como sentirme” Mi chaleco se humedeció, él no me miró, sus brazos rodearon mi espalda, apretándome con ansias “Estoy asustado” Mis dedos se acomodaron sobre esa marca “No quiero dejar de ser un beta” Frederick Artur. Una maldición. La mandíbula se me desencajó, la sangre me hirvió, mi estómago fue un decadente y amargo nudo. Mierda.

“Yut y yo estamos avanzando en la investigación” ¡Oh! Pero no habíamos conseguido nada. Una maldita mierda “Ten un poco de paciencia” Me sentí mareado y sofocado bajo mi propia realidad, lo acerqué, fundiendo la acidez de sus lágrimas con mi piel. Tan cruel.

“Esto se siente como una broma, ¿Sabes?” Sus palmas se apoyaron contra mi pecho, dejando cosquillas y lamentos, la cabeza me golpeó con una atronadora jaqueca, era abrumador y doloroso “Aún si me convierto en un omega no puedo ser la persona a la que estas destinada” Frederick Artur. Me mordí hasta sangrar. Sus ojos carecieron de brillo y sueños al pronunciar aquello, mis manos fueron puños, mi mente un nauseabundo caos. No. No. ¡No! Calma. Respiré, esto era por él.

“Creo que eso de las parejas destinadas está sobrevalorado” Mi risa se escuchó vacía bajo aquella amarga e ida expresión “Yo” En un parpadeo lo descuidé y alguien le hizo mal. Tan mal.

“No quiero tener que regresar al lado de Artur” Él se encogió sobre el sillón, pequeño y frágil. Quebrado “No quiero tener que dejarte” Las personas eran curiosas. Hacían promesas sobre eternidad cuando se arrastraban entre segundos y perpetuidad. Eiji y yo éramos una cadena.

“Entonces no me dejes jamás” Con mis yemas rocé los bordes de su rostro, captando su atención “Yut y yo estamos trabajando para contrarrestar los efectos del banana fish” Pena fue limpiada de un chico cuya belleza era cruel y agobiante. Me incliné sobre él. El aire estaba caliente, el amanecer parecía una oportunidad sobre las ventanas de ese apartamento.

“Pero” Negué, silenciándolo.

“Aún si llegamos a fracasar” Haciendo promesas que no sabía si podría cumplir “Aún si te llegas a convertir en un omega y estas destinado a alguien más” Lanzando mi vida por la borda por este segundo de felicidad “Yo no dejare sola a la persona que amo” Sus mejillas fueron teñidas por un tenue e inocente escarlata, él esbozó una sonrisa. Si, esa clase de sonrisa con la que él me había enamorado. Suspiré.

“No sabía que podías decir esa clase de cosas” Nunca tuve oportunidad contra Eiji Okumura “Es algo lindo” Nunca tuve corazón para alguien más. Reí “Es curioso, antes de conocerte yo odiaba la idea de ser un beta” Electricidad y chispas fueron las que rodearon la sala de estar, flote para perderme en la eternidad de su mirada “Pensé que eso me hacía débil y común” Su risilla fue linda e hipnótica “Tú me enseñaste a verlo como una fortaleza” Estas memorias se encontraban impregnadas de un primer amor. Primero y último.

“Claro que lo hice” Él rodó los ojos, divertido “Soy tu amante, es mi trabajo hacerlo” Sus hombros se relajaron, él regresó a mí. Éramos pedazos.

“Te estas quedando con demasiado crédito” Fragmentos de lo mismo “¿No tienes vergüenza?” Juntos éramos un _todo_ por primera vez. Me incliné sobre él, rozando sus labios.

“No la tengo” Fue lo que musite “Tú me la quitaste” Él me sonrió, rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos antes de acercarse para volverme a besar.

Sus labios eran perderse en un hermoso y etéreo cielo. Eran una sensación por la que me ahogaba y revivía. Nuestra eternidad. Con movimientos dulces y lentos ambos nos impregnamos del otro, sus dedos se deslizaron con gentileza entre mis cabellos y mi cuello, mis manos se acomodaron sobre su espalda y su cintura. Sonidos húmedos y nerviosos llenaron la habitación. Ambos caímos sobre el sofá, con las piernas entrelazadas y un corazón a la mitad. La atmósfera estaba repleta de estática y electricidad. Él se sobresaltó cuando profundicé aquel tacto, aferrándose con fuerza a mis hombros, pude sentir sus latidos contra los míos, su sabor era mortificante e irreal. Él me dejó recorrer cada rincón de él en aquel beso. Caliente, inocente, pero apasionado. Despacio. Perecimos con tanta lentitud en los labios del contrario que podrían haber pasado días y poco me habría importado. Estar con él así era perfecto. Nos separamos con cuidado, su nariz quedó contra la mía, mi rostro y el suyo apoyados en sillón, mis piernas encogidas entre las suyas al ser demasiado alto, sus mejillas rojas, sus ojos fueron mi amanecer. Con mis yemas delineé cada una de sus fracciones, memorizándolas. Éramos dos hombres adultos recostados en un sofá demasiado pequeño. Solo él y yo. Éramos una cadena.

“Eiji” Aún embriagado por aquel beso, él asintió.

“¿Si?” Su palma contra mi pómulo fue una sensación intoxicante y melancólica, su aliento se había deslizado hacia mi piel, su nariz estaba fría y rosada. Tan lindo.

“Lo he estado pensando bien” Conocerlo fue un lejano y deslumbrante sueño. Tan irreal “Y ya sé lo que quiero hacer cuando vayamos a Japón” Aún desconcertado y perplejo, él me regaló una delicada y hermosa expresión, pude sentir su sonrisa contra mis nervios. Estaba respirando demasiado rápido. Magnético.

“¿Qué es lo que quiere hacer el señor americano?” Mis yemas delinearon sus mejillas para detenerse sobre sus labios. Sus ojos fueron transparentes y efímeros. En ellos vi la clase de hombre que era y quién quería ser.

“Bueno” Él me amaba por ambos “Me gustaría ayudar a personas como yo” Las facciones del más bajo se tensaron al escuchar mis palabras, sus movimientos se detuvieron sobre mi piel, el hálito fue perdido. Seguí “Aún no sé bien si ser un terapeuta, un doctor o un trabajador social, pero” Esta parte de mí era tan vulnerable y débil que en una caricia se rompería “Ningún niño merece pasar por lo que yo pasé” Y era toda de él. El mohín que él me entregó me enterneció el alma. Su calidez fue abrumadora, me agitó con fuerza el corazón.

“Podemos irlo averiguando de a poco entre los dos” Él retiró mi flequillo de mi frente, mi estómago era un cosquilloso burbujeo, cada lugar donde él tocó ardió “Eres la persona más inteligente que conozco, creo que puedes hacer lo que quieras” El tiempo se congeló solo para contemplar este instante, reí. Había caído tan bajo por sus encantos.

“Es algo tonto construir castillos en el aire, no es mi estilo” Él negó, mi palpitar fue estridente y violento, pude saborear sus labios a la distancia.

“No eres un leopardo, Ash” Me aferré a él, con fuerza “Puedes cambiar tu destino” Una vida con él no se escuchaba tan mal. Ahora era mi rostro el que cosquilleaba entre la pena y el ardor. Pude sentir el aleteo de sus pestañas sobre las mías.

“¿Me ayudaras?” Soledad no era más que siete letras al lado de él.

“Solo si modelas para mí” Reí, acunándolo entre mis brazos, las piernas se me comenzaron a dormir al tenerlas tan encogidas en el sillón.

“¿Por qué insistes tanto en eso?” Él levantó su rostro, a centímetros del mío.

“No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero mi amante es bastante guapo” Y simplemente volví a caer enamorado por él “Aunque tiene un muy mal carácter y una horrible personalidad” Él contuvo una risa al leer la indignación sobre mi cara. Fastidioso.

“Mejor que ser un torpe japonés” Él se acercó, robándome otro beso, dejándome embobado y pasmado por la dulzura del tacto, suspiré, acercándolo “No eres más que un conejo tramposo” Antes de que él pudiese responder yo le robe un tercero.

Su risa contra mi boca fue lo más dulce que alguna vez probé, sus manos se acomodaron detrás de mi espalda, alejándome de la orilla del sofá, las mías lo sostuvieron de las mejillas, su piel se sintió húmeda y caliente contra la mía, ambos cerramos los ojos, dejándonos llevar. Sin romper el tacto recargué al japonés sobre el sillón, debajo de mi cuerpo, mis rodillas entre sus piernas, me incliné. Una sensación ambiciosa y adictiva fue la que nació cuando mordí su labio, él se aferró con fuerza a mi chaleco, sus muslos se separaron, dejándome acercarme aún más. Embriagados por los besos y la pasión, el mundo y esa mordida parecieron irreales. Él estaba aquí. Ahora y aquí él era mío y yo era de él. Con mi lengua lo saboreé, su respiración fue intensa y violenta, él tembló, inclinándose para quedar más cerca. Mis palmas se deslizaron debajo de su suéter, se le erizó la piel, ascendí hacia su pecho. Mis besos continuaron hacia su cuello, una pequeña y posesiva mordida fue dejada al costado. Este momento era solo de nosotros dos. Ni el tiempo ni nadie lo borraría. 

“Ash” Me mordí la boca, apartándome de él. La imagen fue obscena y seductora “Tú eres el tramposo” Aquel chupón lucía descarado y brillante sobre el lienzo que era él.

“Tú lo comenzaste” Él miró mis labios, pidiendo otro beso en silencio “Deberías tomar la responsabilidad” La electricidad fue sofocante en la estática de su mirada “¿La vas a tomar?” La puerta se abrió de manera estrepitosa.

“¡Eiji!” Parpadeé, confundido. Lo último que supe fue que Bones se encontraba restregándose contra mi novio y yo estaba en el piso. Mi respiración fue pesada y furiosa, tensé tanto el entrecejo que pensé que se rompería. Debía ser una maldita broma.

“Vaya, parece que los interrumpimos” La pestilencia de Yut Lung-Lee fue desagradable y hostigosa, mis hombres y el omega ingresaron al apartamento, toda mi pandilla estaba usando cubrebocas. Un fastidio.

“Les compré todo el edificio para que no nos interrumpieran” Tratar de separar a Bones de mi amante fue imposible. Un parásito “¿Por qué están aquí cuando tienen todo el maldito edificio para ustedes?” Controlar la ira en mi voz fue imposible, me levanté, agarrando al de cabellos rosados por el cuello, él más bajo se aferró con fuerza al japonés.

“Has acaparado a Eiji desde que llegaron, es mi turno” Sus quejidos fueron infantiles y molestos, mi pareja pareció divertida con la situación, él acomodó su mano sobre la espalda del omega, lento y delicado. Mi subordinado esbozó un puchero al olfatearlo “Otra vez apesta a ti” El rostro del más bajo fue un poema escarlata, sonreí, satisfecho.

“Juro que se te han muerto más de la mitad de las neuronas desde que regresamos” Yut Lung-Lee se sentó sobre el brazo del sillón, tomando una de las películas que estaban encima de la mesilla frente a la televisión “¿Plaza sésamo?” La cara de mi amante fue un desastre. Él se la cubrió, amenazándome a la distancia con una mirada iracunda. Tan lindo.

“Lo vemos sin falta todas las noches, ¿No es así cariño?” El de cabellos largos suspiró, frotándose el entrecejo de manera reiterada y compulsiva. Como si esta fuese su casa mis hombre se acomodaron entre la cocina y la sala de estar. Una vida en Japón sin ellos se escuchaba realmente bien. Me paré al frente de Yut Lung-Lee, cruzando mis brazos sobre mi vientre.

“¿A qué vinieron? No tenemos reunión hasta mañana” Las feromonas de aquel omega fueron desagradables e intensas, me cubrí la nariz con el antebrazo, asqueado. Él rodó los ojos. Controlarlas había sido absurdo desde el incidente con Golzine.

“Como te has vuelto más tonto desde que regresamos, le tuve que pedir ayuda a Sing con la investigación” Chasqueé la lengua. Humillado y ofendido. Las risas de mis hombres retumbaron a la distancia.

“¿Han descubierto algo?” La tranquilidad fue ilusoria y utópica. Desde que Ibe publicó la noticia las autoridades y la policía le han puesto precio a la cabeza de Dino Golzine, era cuestión de tiempo para que todo esto se acabase. Tiempo. El omega asintió, su cabello se deslizó sobre sus hombros, rodeé los ojos, encima de su cuello habían marcas. Tan predecible.

“Creo que puedo usar el veneno de la planta con la que crearon banana fish para fabricar un antídoto” Las orbes de Bones se abrieron con asombro al escuchar aquella confesión, Eiji se sentó con rectitud en el sillón, la cabeza del omega se mantuvo acomodada sobre su regazo. Un fastidio “Claro, solo si te pones a trabajar como corresponde y me ayudas” Aunque sus palabras escaparon petulantes y altaneras, él me sonrió. Ser amigo de una serpiente era una idea estúpida y fatal. Cuanta ironía.

“Puedes contar con eso” La atmósfera fue extraña y cálida en aquel apartamento. Cuando miré a Eiji supe que no necesitaba de una vida en Japón para estar en casa. Él era mi hogar.

“Yut” El nombrado no dijo nada “¿Cómo lo está haciendo Shorter?” La pregunta de mi amante hizo temblar al heredero de los Lee, él se cubrió el cuello, apenado.

“Estamos tratando de contener su instinto de alfa” La clase de expresión que él esbozó. Chasqueé la lengua. Eran tontos “Pero es difícil” El chillido de Bones fue agudo y aniñado.

“Es mentira” El de cabellos rosados lo apuntó de manera acusatoria “Shorter se porta sumiso solo cuando esta con Yut porque ambos se gustan, pero cuando se separan, él es un demonio” El rostro del nombrado fue encendido por un brillante y estridente carmín, sus labios temblaron, sus piernas se encogieron, débiles, él no supo a dónde mirar. Carcajeé, verlo nervioso y vulnerable era divertido.

“Si ustedes no fueran tan brutos con él, él se portaría mejor” Luego de bramar aquello, él se dio vueltas. El omega se levantó del regazo del japonés para enrollar la manga de su polera hasta su hombro. Una masacre.

“Es mentira, mira todas las veces que él me mordió solo por tratar de alimentarlo” Bones tenía un impresionante talento para humillar a las personas. Que satisfactorio fue ser testigo de la degradación de alguien más “Él da miedo de esa manera” Yut Lung-Lee tembló por culpa de la rabia, suspiré, hasta sus orejas habían enrojecido. Las risas de mis hombres fueron un melancólico susurro.

“De todas formas, aún si logramos crear un antídoto, necesitaremos de un sujeto de prueba” La mirada que él le arrojó a Eiji fue un maldito escalofrío. No. No, ¡No! “Probarlo en Shorter o en mí que somos géneros dominantes es demasiado riesgoso” Lo acababa de recuperar. No lo expondría otra vez. Yo. El pecho se me aplacó con una insoportable presión. Debía ser una puta broma.

“¿Me estas jodiendo?” Antes de que pudiese continuar.

“Lo haré” Él me interrumpió, Eiji se levantó del sillón, parándose al frente de nosotros dos “Yut tiene razón, si el antídoto salé mal las consecuencias para ellos serían catastróficas” Mi mente se vio sofocada por una jaqueca de mierda, mi estómago se llenó de putrefacción y óxido. Las palabras no me salieron, habían dos nudos en mi garganta.

“Pero” Él negó.

“Si esto no funciona lo peor que puede pasar es que yo me convierta en un omega” Mis dientes chirriaron, mis cejas se hundieron en una abrumadora tensión, mi respiración fue pesada y afiebrada. Tomé de la muñeca a Yut Lung-Lee para arrastrarlo hacia un rincón del cuarto, él más bajo se quejó ante mi falta de tacto al arrojarlo contra una pared, ¡Petulante de mierda!

“No me mires así” ¿Perderlo? ¿Otra vez? No. Simplemente no “Sabes que tengo razón” Las entrañas me corroyeron con acidez, la cordura se me deshizo, el beta me miró con preocupación del otro lado de la habitación. Mareos y escalofríos. Impotencia. Contuve una arcada contra el dorso de mi palma. No.

“Si algo le pasa a él” Sudor frío comenzó a quemarme la piel, me profesé ido y en nada. No. No, ¡No! “Por fin somos libres de Dino Golzine, nosotros iremos a Japón” La mirada del omega fue compasiva y triste. Él se mordió el labio antes de suspirar. Estaba tan cansado de esta tragedia.

“Tú le hiciste una promesa a Ibe a cambio de su ayuda” Él se abrazó a sí mismo, ambos estábamos mirando a Eiji, a kilómetros de distancia, ¡Maldición! “¿Se lo vas a esconder por siempre?” Estaba alto. Había subido demasiado alto. Quería regresar.

“¿Puedes darme un maldito segundo libre?” El japonés me extendió la mano desde el otro extremo de la habitación, yo hice lo mismo “Por favor” Parecía que nos íbamos a tocar, sin embargo.

“No puedo” No lo hicimos. Respiré con pesadumbre. Hacíamos planes de vida como si estos fuesen reales “Ash” Nos amábamos como si con eso pudiésemos comprar una eternidad “Él es el único amigo que tengo, esto también me duele” No me percaté de lo afectado que estaba él hasta que lo miré a los ojos. Tanta soledad.

“Pero” Tanto amor. Tanto dolor. Ja, ¿Para qué? Se perdía. Se iba. No.

“Son de mundos diferentes” Sus palabras fueron frías y venenosas, me quise cubrir las orejas para no escucharlo más, no obstante “Eiji merece algo mejor que nosotros” Hacerlo no cambiaría la realidad. Me había acostumbrado tanto a la presencia del beta que lo había convertido en parte de mi historia. Cuando algo tan hermoso merecía lo mejor. Me apreté el corazón con fuerza, lo sabía. Él no era para mí, no obstante, yo lo amaba. Lo amaba tanto.

“Si él se llegase a convertir en un omega” Yut apoyó su mano sobre mi hombro. La marca de Artur era un amargo recordatorio del destino y la verdad.

“Yo estuve en confinamiento solitario todas esas semanas, por eso no puedo imaginarme lo mucho que sufrieron Shorter y él” Sus dedos se hundieron sobre mi chaqueta, él miró hacia la nada del cuarto, culpable. La brisa de la ventana removió sus cabellos para revelar una deprimida sonrisa “Debes pensar que no tengo corazón por exigirle a tu amante ser un sujeto de prueba y luego pedirte que lo dejes ir” No pude responder aquello, solo bajé la nuca “Pero yo estoy tratando de no perder a nadie” Shorter Wong era mi mejor amigo. Verlo en aquel decante estado me rompía el corazón. Éramos amigos. Los mejores. Perderlo a él también. La presión entre mis dientes fue desagradable y caliente.

“¿De verdad crees que funcione?” Shorter también era mi hogar “¿Puedes hacer un buen antídoto con esa planta?” Esto era una mierda. Me tiré del flequillo con fuerza, frustrado e impotente.

“Creo que puedo hacerlo” La mano de la víbora sobre mi espalda fue un consuelo extraño e incómodo “Además, no subestimes tanto a Eiji, él se mantuvo fuerte todo el tiempo” Su voz fue suave y ligera. Escalofriante pero agradable “Aún con Artur presionándolo todos los días, él nunca dejo de creer en ti” Fue tan egoísta sentirse feliz al escuchar aquella confesión. Me traté de relajar, no obstante, era una abandonada y olvidada estatua.

“¿Crees que debo dejarlo ir?” Su sonrisa fue un enigma que no pude descifrar.

“Eso no es lo que te estoy diciendo” Él se apartó. Despacio.

“¿Entonces?” El aroma de sus feromonas se había empezado a profesar como familiar, él enredó sus cabellos entre sus dedos, tirando ligeramente de ellos.

“Te estoy diciendo que le cuentes lo que pasó con Ibe y luego tomen esa decisión juntos” La boca se me llenó de un amargo y ácido sabor, fue denso respirar, fue cristal y polvo “No cargues con todo solo, porque mi chico es fuerte” El orgullo en esa sonrisa fue imposible de ocultar. Él me dio la espalda, con sutileza “Por cierto, ya no queda más café, deberías ir a comprar algo” Esta situación era todo un caos.

Caótico era tener a Eiji Okumura como mi primer amor.

El último.

Dejando al japonés con los omegas y mi pandilla, salí del complejo de apartamentos. La tarde era fría y despiadada en el centro de Nueva York, metí mis manos adentro de mi chaqueta, intentando aplacar el gélido. Perdido entre la multitud y un invierno demasiado largo como para querer despertar, caminé sin rumbo por una ciudad de juguete y un atardecer escarlata. ¿Dejarlo ir? Mis cejas temblaron, mi mente se sintió acalorada y punzante, tomé aire con la boca, angustiado. Pero que cruel era estar vivo. Finalmente había encontrado la felicidad y ahora se profesaba condena el acariciarla. Estábamos juntos en esta cadena. Él dijo que no la rompería. La noticia de Dino Golzine se hallaba repartida entre cientos de diarios y pantallas gigantes. Los murmullos y la indignación de las personas eran de papel. Suspiré. Alto. Un presentimiento de mierda. Frené mis pasos antes de darme vueltas.

“¿Cuánto tiempo más me vas a seguir?” Aunque no había nadie alrededor supe exactamente a quién le estaba hablando “Blanca” El nombrado salió de un callejón, su figura fue imponente al igual que sus pasos, él se retiró un sombrero antes de sonreírme.

“Supongo que me he oxidado un poco” La multitud a nuestro alrededor fue ilusoria y fugaz. Había una navaja suiza dentro de mi bolsillo, la rocé con mis dedos “¿Cuándo supiste que te estaba siguiendo?” No serviría. Era _él_ de quien se trataba. Los rayos de la tarde fueron fatigosos y abrumadores.

“Desde la tienda” No pude entrar a comprar café, Yut Lung-Lee se enfadaría “Pensé que estabas retirado” Poco me importaba. Crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho. Tenso.

“¿Me estás diciendo viejo?” Él levantó una ceja, divertido “Pensé que me tenías algo de respeto por los viejos tiempos” La tranquilidad en su voz me erizó la piel. Un muy mal sabor.

“No me estas respondiendo” Me mantuve firme delante de él “¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?” Él acomodó su mano sobre mi espalda. Sus palmadas fueron brutas y confiadas. Él no había cambiado nada. Mierda.

“¿No te quieres ir a sentar un rato?” Con un movimiento de cabeza él apuntó hacia un parque “Tú y yo tenemos algo que discutir” El destino siempre me daba la razón. Ya lo sabía.

“Bien” Saberlo no me hizo sentir mejor.

No había nadie en aquel parque. El bamboleo de los árboles y los abandonados juegos para niños le dieron un toque fúnebre y lúgubre a la tarde. El cielo había comenzado a caer en púrpura y gris. El silencio era casi escalofriante en aquel lugar. Él me llevó hacia una banca de madera, el soporte del asiento chirrió cuando nos dejamos caer sobre aquellas viejas tablas, no había más que vegetación y lo que pretendía ser una fuente en aquel lugar, mis hombros rozaron los de él. Blanca era monstruosamente grande. Reí, desde que tenía memoria él era así. Mis manos se mecieron inquietas sobre mis piernas hasta convertirse en puños entre mis rodillas. Él había sido mi maestro. Él había creado al lince de Nueva York. Él debería estar retirado. Él huyó hacia el Caribe. Apreté mi mandíbula con fuerza, las orejas me tiritaron por lo bruto que fue el movimiento. ¿Entonces por qué? La garganta y las entrañas se me revolvieron, ¿Qué mierda él estaba haciendo aquí? Éramos el juego del gato y el ratón. Él tenía entre sus manos mi cadena.

“Ha sido un largo tiempo desde nuestra última reunión” La tranquilidad en su voz fue perturbadora e inaudita, el viento hizo un desastre con su flequillo “¿No es así?” La banquilla rechinó cuando el más alto se dejó caer sobre el respaldo “¿Leíste el libro que te recomendé?” Enterré con violencia mis zapatillas contra el césped, tratando de mantenerme cuerdo y real. Esto.

“¿Es enserio?” Debía ser una jodida broma.

“No seas tan frío conmigo” Cuando él trató de posar su mano sobre mi cabeza, lo golpeé, su sonrisa fue irritante y pesada “Vaya, supongo que estas pasando por la adolescencia” Quise gritar, no obstante, carcajeé. Aquella risa fue hilarante por sí misma. Maniática y estridente. Esto.

“No trates de hacer este encuentro menos desagradable de lo que ya es” Era una jodida broma “Dime a lo que has venido” Sus palmas se posaron sobre su regazo, al costado de su sombrero, un cansado suspiro escapó de lo más profundo de su garganta antes de hablar.

“Dino Golzine me contrató para un último trabajo” Parpadeé, atontado e ido. No, esa confesión. No. Claro que no. Reí. Había escuchado mal, ¡Si! Seguro era eso. Eiji y yo iríamos a Japón apenas la sed de justicia se viese satisfecha por la policía. Él y yo pasaríamos el resto de nuestros días juntos en un modesto apartamento. Él y yo.

“¿Qué?” Yo sería su modelo y él me fotografiaría. Yo le diría todas las mañanas lo mucho que lo amaba. Yo lo cuidaría “¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?” Eiji y yo…

“Dejaste al viejo sin más opciones” Eiji y yo… “Él estaba desesperado cuando me contactó, sabe que es cuestión de tiempo para que lo atrapen” Eiji y yo.

“Pero” Ya no se podría.

“Él dijo que no podía dejarte ir como si nada” La atmósfera se profesó densa y espesa, las huesudas garras de la muerte se posaron sobre mi cuello, con lentitud “Te lo advertí antes de irme, te dije que fueras inteligente con Dino Golzine” No respire más. La saliva se me atoró en un nudo de tráquea. Las mariposas dentro de mi estómago estaban en agonía. Contuve el asco. La sangre me calcinó.

“Pero” Ira. Rabia. Odio. Tomé del cuello al más alto, mi cordura se había visto nublada por una frustración animal “¿Por qué aceptaste ese trabajo?” Por más que lo sacudí, él no se movió. Mis palabras chocaron con mis dientes. Impotencia “Este no es tu estilo” Una paralizante y abrumadora impotencia. Contuve dolor para no gritar. Ya lo sabía. Sería aquí. Sería ahora.

“Lo dejaste sin más opciones” Yo moriría. Él acomodó sus palmas sobre mis manos, el tacto fue frío y desbordante “Él tuvo sus medios para convencerme” Aun bajo tan pacífica y agraciada expresión, él no pudo deshacerse de esa clase de mirada.

“Bien” Esos eran los ojos de un maldito asesino “Entonces pongámosle fin a esto ahora” Eran los mismos que yo tenía. El corazón me aulló. Era pedazos. Esta no era la clase de hombre que quería que Eiji mirase. Basura. Me levanté de la banca, una gélida brisa de invierno me removió hasta el último cabello, tenía la piel erizada.

“¿No vas a tratar de convencerme para que no lo haga?” Arremangué mi chaleco, sabiendo que esta noche sería carne para cañón. Los humanos son graciosos, saben que no tienen ninguna oportunidad contra el destino y aun así tratan de cambiarlo.

“No se puede negociar contigo” Él se paró al frente mío “Lo sé por experiencia” Alcé mis puños, recordando cada una de las facciones de mi amante. Suaves y dulces. Hermosas. Reí. Si algo había aprendido de Eiji Okumura es que si iba a morir de todas maneras...

“Nunca te había visto tan determinado en una pelea” Al menos moriría intentando. Blanca dejó el sombrero de lado. La oscuridad y la soledad fueron las que asecharon aquel parque.

“Tengo mis propias razones” Él apretó uno de mis puños entre sus palmas, la presión que ejerció fue dolorosa y sofocante.

“Pero Ash” Tratarse de liberar de su agarre fue una fatídica ironía, los nudillos me crujieron cuando él cerró su puño “Hay algo que no estas entendiendo” En esta oxidada y desbaratada cadena que llamábamos vida.

“¿Qué se supone que no estoy entendiendo?” En lugar de odiar y liderar “Deja de andar con rodeos” Yo preferí amar y morir.

“Mi objetivo no eres tú” Eiji dijo que él no rompería nuestra cadena “Mi objetivo es el amante del lince” Aquella tarde fue Blanca quien la cortó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y aunque dije que no lo haría, acabe haciendo boceto de todos los capítulos que faltan. Quedan 3 para terminar. Puede que se alargué uno más o sea uno menos, pero eso es lo que debería quedar.  
> Muchisimas gracias a las personas que se tomaron su tiempo para leer.  
> Espero que les haya gustado.


	21. Capítulo 20.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola mis bonitos lectores!  
> Porque actualizar a las 4 am siempre es mi pasión, acá me tienen. Por favor tengan mejores hábitos de vida que esta mujer. Debo confesar que me quede pegada en este capítulo muchos días, por algo muy pequeño y tonto, pero bueno.  
> El capítulo de hoy lo narra Ash.  
> Espero que sea de su agrado y mil gracias a quien se toma el tiempo para leer.

Eiji Okumura y yo éramos piezas de diferentes rompecabezas.

De bordes que no encajaban, de matices que reflectaban universos disonantes. Veníamos en paquetes de miles, y amábamos en idiomas diferentes. De formas complicadas, de heridas abolladas. Las mías escarlatas, las suyas blancas. De contrastes tan opuestos que amargaban la complementariedad. Aquel japonés no era una pieza que encajase con mis esquinas, no obstante, era la que necesitaba. Su alma era el fragmento que le daba sentido a mi vida, en un parpadeo él derribaba muros y espinas, besaba mis inseguridades para que pudiese vislumbrar la imagen de mi caja, se aferraba a mí para ayudarme a unir retazos. Suspiré, hundiendo mi mentón entre mis codos, su fragancia en el cuarto era una coqueta bruma de estrellas, aquellas curiosas pestañas aletearon para despertar al sol. Lindo. Su espalda estaba sobre nuestra cama, sus brazos sostenían en el aire una vieja cámara de fotografía, sus pies se habían hundido bajo la frazada. Su risilla dejó marca y nombre sobre mi corazón, me acerqué a él, despacio. Si en este eterno puzle que llamábamos vida no éramos más que dos insignificantes piezas recortaría todos mis bordes para hacerlos encajar con los de él.

“¿Qué es lo que tanto miras?” Me recosté a su lado, ansioso. La melodía de sus latidos fue una sensación sublime y acogedora. Tan placentera. Su sonrisa erizó hasta la última chispa de cordura que me quedaba. No era nada.

“Yut me regaló esto hace un par de días” Nada más que una pieza de otro rompecabezas hecha solo para él “Me ha ayudado a pasar el tiempo” Éramos de mundos diferentes. Un conejo y un lince terminarían mal. Ya lo sabía. Desde el principio lo hice. 

“¿Eso es lo que has estado haciendo?” Alfa y beta. Ni destinados, ni almas gemelas “No te he visto mucho” Suspiré, presionando mis párpados, ¿Qué tanto debía amar a aquel japonés para que esas cosas ya no me importasen? Infinidad era poco. Insuficientes eran dos palabras y cinco letras.

“Sí, es lo que he estado haciendo mientras trabajas con Yut” Mi nuca se hundió sobre la almohada, a su lado, mi atención se enfocó en la pequeña pantalla bajo el visor “He estado tomando algunas fotografías” Aquel espacio entre su cuello y su hombro era mi universo de euforia y perfección. Era mi hogar. Eiji Okumura era el lugar donde yo siempre quería regresar.

“Quiero verlas” La emoción que se esbozó en aquellas facciones fue indescriptible. Me ahogué con mi respiración, me atraganté con mis latidos “Adelante, muéstrame que tan bueno eres con la cámara” En un segundo lo perdí todo por él. Su risa fue magia. Él inclinó aquella máquina en el aire para que pudiese observar mejor. Tan lindo.

“La pandilla ha posado para mí” Decenas de imágenes corrieron bajo el rechinar de un botón de plástico. Los rostros de mis hombres eran de expresiones toscas y tensas. Tan desagradables. Contuve una carcajada al vislumbrar sus muecas. Espantosas, tiesas y forzadas “No te burles de ellos, no están acostumbrados” Su ceño arqueado fue algo que no pude tomar enserio. Mi mano y la del más bajo terminaron entrelazadas sobre la cama. Estática.

“¿Por qué no has tomado ninguna fotografía de tu amante?” Aquella pregunta no fue más que un aniñado y penoso berrinche “Escuché que el lince de Nueva York tiene una belleza legendaria” Él rodó los ojos, divertido, antes de detenerse en una de las imágenes para apuntar hacia la orilla de la pantalla. Entrecerré la mirada, el cuadro era borroso y estaba desenfocado.

“Ahí estas” Un manchón amarillo era lo que se encontraba debajo de su dedo “Esa es la legendaria belleza del lince de Nueva York” La indignación trazada sobre mis facciones fue lo suficientemente transparente como para hacerlo reír. Fastidioso.

“¿Y así quieres ser mi fotógrafo en Japón?” Chasqueé la lengua, listo para molestarlo “Deberías cuestionarte tu futura carrera” Él bufó. Entre risas y cosquillas la cámara fue dejada de lado. Tiempo. Podría haber pasado una eternidad así con él “Siempre puedes ser mi querida esposa” Su rostro se hundió sobre las frazadas. Éramos yo y él flotando en una efímera nada. La punta de su nariz acarició la mía. Mi mano se posó sobre sus mejillas. La fricción fue suave y embriagadora. Magnética.

“Quizás tú eres mal modelo” Amar a Eiji Okumura era aterrador “Deberías esforzarte más o puede que Bones te quite el trabajo” Era una sensación abrumadora y paralizante. Como si antes de él no hubiese habido nada.

“Te iras a la quiebra si tienes a un modelo tan feo” Como si después de él solo me esperase un eterno vacío. Él rio, el jugueteo entre nuestras piernas fue íntimo y travieso. Su respiración se redujo a un tembloroso tartamudeo. Él estaba nervioso “Me gusta más el plan donde solo somos tú y yo” La belleza del amanecer se pintó dentro de aquellas orbes para que se me revelase la verdadera libertad. Esto “Quizás podríamos tener un perro” Me deslicé por los bordes de su cara, con delicadeza. Lo pasaría todo otra vez solo por este momento.

“Es extraño” Amarlo me hacía débil “Tus subordinados parecen tenerte tanto miedo cuando estas al mando, es como si tus palabras fuesen leyes, y tú fueses el rey. Un símbolo de respeto, miedo y autoridad absoluta” Dependiente y frágil “Pero” La clase de hombre en la que él me estaba convirtiendo era más terrorífica que cualquier otra batalla que hubiese enfrentado o cualquier pesadilla a la que me hubiese sometido “Ese no es el Ash que yo conozco” Ser una persona buena para él. Suspiré, memorizando cada una de esas facciones. Lo deseaba tanto.

“¿Cómo es el Ash que tú conoces?” Sus labios se fruncieron, su nariz se restregó contra la mía de manera aniñada y juguetona, reí, enredando mis dedos entre sus cabellos “Tengo curiosidad” El atronador latido de un alma partida en dos fue desesperado y violento.

“Es alguien hermoso” El rostro me cosquilleó, la sangré me burbujeó. Electricidad y chispas flotaron en la habitación “Alguien en quien creería sin importar qué” Su aliento entre mis labios fue adictivo y vicioso “Pasara lo que pasara” Mis yemas se deslizaron hacia su cuello, repasando las marcas de aquellos dientes.

_“Esto se siente como una broma ¿Sabes_?” La mandíbula me crujió _“Aun si me convierto en un omega no puedo ser la persona a la que estas destinada”_ ¡Maldición! Yo…

“¿Te arrepientes de haberme conocido?” _Todo esto es tu culpa. Eres peligroso. Cuando lo traigas de regreso quiero que te alejes de él_ “¿Con todo lo que has pasado?” Alguien como él. El pecho se me hundió en un ancla. No debería sufrir por alguien como yo. Él retiró el flequillo de mi rostro. Como si con ese movimiento él pudiese despejar la niebla de mi mente. Los rayos del amanecer le dieron un toque irreal y majestuoso a su silueta.

“Ash” Los ojos de Eiji Okumura eran cada uno de mis inicios “Justamente porque te conocí no me arrepiento de nada” Y todos mis finales. Suspiré, acercándome a él. No era justo, ¿Verdad?

“¿Por qué tienes que ser así?” Él me amaba sin preguntas ni respuestas “¿No ves que estoy tratando de mantenerme fuerte para ti?” Él me amaba porque era yo. Y eso, tirité, con la cabeza revuelta en un lío y el estómago aletargado con mariposas. Eso hacía que todas mis tragedias valiesen la pena.

“¿Por qué mantenerte fuerte para mí?” El cuarto se había llenado de tensión y magnetismo “Cuando puedes apoyarte en mí, Ash” Aparté mi mano de aquella mordida, perplejo. Cada vez que yo vacilaba en uno de mis pasos, era él quien me sostenían “Esto” Fueron sus dedos los que acariciaron la marca de Artur “No significa nada para mí” ¿No fue tonto? Juntos mandamos a la mierda los mitos de parejas destinadas para escribir uno propio.

“Aun así me gustaría que él pagara” Su expresión rompió mi océano de serenidad. La brisa contra las cortinas fue glacial. Frederick Artur “Él y yo nunca nos llevamos bien, pero” Él bajó el rostro, afligido “Tú sí lo considerabas un amigo” Aquel beta era una hermosa coalición entre fortaleza y fragilidad. Los rayos de la mañana alumbraron hasta el último rincón del cuarto.

“No te preocupes” Nuestro mundo de ensueño no era más que una cúpula de mentiras “Ya pasó” Levanté su mentón, despacio, antes de apretar su nariz como regaño. Era cruel ser tan evidente. 

“Decir eso con una expresión tan triste no lo hace convincente” Su risa fue amarga y despechada. Tragué. Tener un corazón tan grande y puro como el de él “Eiji” Debía ser doloroso “Esta bien sentirse traicionado, eso no te hará mala persona” Sus hombros se relajaron, el colchón crujió con aquel movimiento, sus rodillas se encogieron entre las mías. Dulce e irreal. Esta era nuestra fantasía.

“Lo sé” Sus yemas trazaron figuras al azar sobre mis muñecas “Soy sincero” Su risilla fue tímida y apenada “Yo me siento tranquilo porque te tengo a ti” Perdí el hálito para sofocarme en latidos. Esa clase de mirada, expectante y seductora, era toda una invitación. Él carcajeó “Tienes cara de estar esperando algo” Mis dedos se deslizaron entre sus mejillas, mi cordura se perdió por él.

“Si ya lo sabes, no me hagas suplicar” Nuestros ojos se cerraron para fundirnos en el momento.

Besar a Eiji Okumura siempre era diferente. Era una maldita adicción. Ansiedad era la que me destrozaba las venas el instante antes de rozarnos, nostalgia era el leve espacio entre su respiración y la mía, tortura era aquella embriagadora fragancia, condena era su sabor. Lo besé, con lentitud y dulzura, percibiendo cada uno de sus nervios golpetear debajo de mi pecho y trepidar sobre mi espalda. La calidez y suavidad de aquel beso me dejo aturdido y embelesado. Cada poro de mi piel fue electricidad y calor. Mi corazón se arrojó para que él lo guardara. Él se aferró con fuerza, profundizando aquel instante. Esto era unir los pedazos de un alma gemela. Éramos él y yo. Yo y mi amante. Lo besé hasta que no pude olvidarlo. Lo besé hasta que me fue imposible vivir sin él. Sus ojos repletos de expectación, sus mejillas sonrosadas y su boca hinchada siempre eran un deleite para la mirada.

_“Mi objetivo es el amante del lince”_ La tensión en el aire se rompió con una expresión, ¡Mierda! Esto me estaba pasando la cuenta. Me acaricié la frente, la tenía húmeda y afiebrada.

“Ash” Él vaciló, afligido. El ambiente en el cuarto cambió de manera abrupta. Mal presentimiento “Te he notado algo ansioso estos días” Él era una persona perceptiva y honesta “¿Ha pasado algo?” Él era el retazo de bondad que anhelaba proteger, ¿Perderlo? Suspiré, aferrándome a él. Yut Lung-Lee tenía razón. Él era fuerte. A veces más fuerte que yo, pero no más que Blanca. 

“Ha pasado algo” Esta era una decisión que debíamos tomar los dos “Algo malo” El rostro del más bajo fue perplejidad y angustia, pude percibir cada uno de sus latidos sobre mi pecho. Tan violentos.

“Tú puedes confiar en mí” ¿No era increíble? Su voz tembló tanto cuando él musitó aquello “Estamos en esto juntos” Y aun así él se las arregló para que sus ojos no dudasen. En esta decadente historia de rompecabezas y tragedias, Eiji y yo estamos suspendidos en una cadena.

“Dino Golzine ha contratado a un asesino para acabar contigo” No permitiría que Blanca me lo arrebatase “Esa persona fue quién me convirtió en el lince de Nueva York” No pude descifrar la expresión que él me entregó, sus palmas se convirtieron en puños sobre las sábanas, su respiración fue silencio y aire. La atmósfera fue sofocante y turbia en aquel pequeño cuarto. Miedo.

“Por eso me has mantenido encerrado estos días” No quise entender el gélido en su voz. No pude “¿Cierto?” Asentí, con las entrañas retorciéndose en un nudo y mis emociones como filo de navaja.

“Pero no puedo esconderte por siempre” El amor convertía a las personas en criminales y mentirosos “Es cuestión de tiempo para que él nos encuentre” Le confiaba mi vida a esta persona, no obstante, no quería que él tuviese que batallar por la suya “Blanca es inteligente” Le juraba seguridad cuando me estaba ahogando en mis engaños.

“Ash” Me mordí la boca, estático bajo esa clase de mirada.

“Lo siento por meterte en esto” La culpa era un sentimiento doloroso y afilado “Lo lamento” Era desolado, cruel y agobiante “Si hubiese prestado más atención esto no habría pasado” Era como tragar con espinas en la garganta. Era respirar con piedras en los pulmones “Pero lo que más lamento es no poderte dejar ir aun sabiéndolo” Era amar siendo solo una mitad.

“Aslan Callenreese” La amargura enlazada a mi nombre fue paralizante “Te amo, pero” Su ceño estaba tieso, sus puños temblorosos, su rostro rojo. Consumido por la indignación, él se levantó de la cama, dejándome perplejo “A veces eres tan frustrante” La lengua se me trabó en un nudo, yo… “Si te hubiese querido dejar ya lo habría hecho” Cada uno de mis músculos se vio poseído por una abrasadora y sofocante sensación. Peligrosa “¿No te parece tarde para andar pidiendo disculpas?” Electricidad fueron mis venas, estridente mi corazón, la boca me tiritó “Además, hoy iremos a hablar con Ibe justamente para decirle eso” La irritación en su rostro fue linda. Negué. Él siempre era así.

“Eiji” Él chasqueó la lengua, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. Él era justo lo que necesitaba.

“Te dije” Nunca tuve oportunidad contra él “Si voy a ir a Japón solo será contigo” Me acerqué hacia mi amante, enredando mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, apoyando mi nuca sobre su regazo.

“Ya entendí” Aún enojado él acarició mis cabellos, suspiré, guardando aquel instante para siempre “Deberíamos irnos, ya vamos un par de horas tarde” Ser débil estaría bien mientras fuese con él.

Bajamos por el ascensor. Gracias a la cuenta secreta de Dino Golzine pudimos financiar aquel edificio para convertirlo en hogar. Cada uno de los apartamentos estaba siendo habitado por algún miembro de las diferentes pandillas. El terror en sus ojos se encontraba mezclado con una tenue chispa de excitación y esperanza. La carne para cañón no podía tener un lugar al cual regresar. Éramos basura, escoria y comida para perros. El ceño fruncido del más bajo se relajó al vislumbrar mi expresión, sus palmas sostuvieron las mías, con dulzura y suavidad. Temblé. No le dije nada y él ya lo sabía todo. Tener un sitio al cual pertenecer nos costaría la vida. Lo sabía. Suspiré, dejándome arrastrar. El primer piso era la cede de nuestro propio laboratorio. El aroma a desinfectante y látex fue una bofetada en los pulmones al momento de ingresar. El blanco de las paredes fue desagradable y enfermizo. Las camillas de metal, los mesones de acero, y el estridente sonido del aire acondicionado le confirieron a la habitación un aspecto hostil y macabro. Sobre una de las sillas, frente a un escritorio repleto de tubos de ensayos y un gigantesco matriz, se encontraba acomodado Yut Lung-Lee, sus movimientos eran endebles e inseguros por culpa del alfa aferrado a su vientre. Shorter se restregó contra el estómago del más joven, consiguiendo que él botara alcohol sobre las carpetas. La frustración entre esas delicadas facciones no tuvo precio.

“Ustedes dos hacen una linda pareja” La molestia sobre el rostro del omega hirvió entre venas y arrugas. Él apretó con nervio su mandíbula, humillado “No sé porque terminaron si son tan compatibles” Su mirada fue un silencioso asesinato bajo el golpetear del mortero contra las flores. Reí, él no era más que una víbora en una jaula de cristal. Petulante. 

“Shorter no se ha querido separar de él desde que nos instalamos” La voz de Sing fue una tenue brisa de jovialidad desde el fondo del laboratorio “Las feromonas de Yut lo parecen calmar” El nombrado chasqueó la lengua, ofendido. Sus piernas temblaron contra los fierros del banquillo, ansiosas.

“Así que ese es el poder de una pareja destinada” El de cabellos largos rodó los ojos, tratando de zafarse del agarre del alfa “Ahora no apestas a ti” No lo logró “Apestas a Shorter” Contuve una carcajada contra el dorso de mi palma al ser testigo de esa clase de cara. Tan satisfactorio.

“¿Quieres ser tú quién lo cuide?” El gélido de sus orbes congeló almas. Altanero.

“¿Él ha estado bien?” La preocupación en la voz de mi amante me dejó con un nudo de garganta, sus brazos se cruzaron sobre su pecho, sus pupilas fueron una paralizante desesperanza “Siento que luce peor” Colmillos habían comenzado a sobresalir al igual que garras, los moretones y rasguños sobre su piel estaban escritos en púrpura y escarlata. Su cuerpo parecía más grande, cada hueso de su columna vertebral se apreciaba a través de manchones y costras. Un animal. Eiji tenía razón, él no parecía estar mejor.

“No lo sé” La tristeza en el rostro de Yut Lung-Lee fue desalentadora, él alzó la mirada, encontrándome en la habitación “Quizás se sienta mejor luego de pasar un rato con Ash” Un presentimiento de mierda.

“No hagas eso” Sing se acercó, colocando un maletín sobre una de las camillas del centro “Las veces que Yut se ha separado de él lo hemos tenido que amarrar para colocarle un bozal” Él se enrolló la manga de la polera hasta el hombro. Perdimos aire. Decenas de vendas y sangrientas mordidas se encontraban repartidas sobre la piel del chico “Él es fuerte y violento” Difícil fue creer esas palabras al escuchar los suspiros y ronquidos del alfa sobre el regazo del más bajo.

“Al menos ya terminamos de fabricar el prototipo para el antídoto” Aquella valija fue abierta “Ahora debemos ingresar a la faceta de prueba” Un escalofrío se coló por las grietas de mi alma para aturdir mi mente. Gélido y sofocante. Mis dientes se desencajaron por culpa de la presión. Joder no, ¡No otra vez! Ya era mucho con Blanca “¿Eiji te sientes listo?” Sin embargo, él soltó mi mano antes de que lo pudiese retener.

“Estoy listo para probarlo” El de cabellos largos se estiró sobre el escritorio, en busca de un paquete de agujas “Hazlo sin miedo” El tintinear de las luces fue macabro y deprimente. Cuando Yut Lung-Lee terminó de ensamblar aquella lanceta, él empezó a palpar la muñeca del japonés con una tortuosa lentitud. Me mordí la boca, colérico. La osadía sobre las facciones de mi amante fue asfixiante. Debía confiar en él, ¡Sí! Mi Eiji era fuerte. Mi Eiji era determinado. No importaba si él fuese un beta o un omega. Mis uñas se incrustaron entre mis puños para dejar marca. La sangre me hirvió, sudor empapó mi frente. Mierda. El aroma a químicos fue nauseabundo.

“Antes de probar el efecto que tendrá el prototipo, necesitamos estar seguros de tu género” Los dedos de Yut Lung-Lee golpetearon su piel hasta encontrar una vena “Ya ha pasado el tiempo suficiente para saber si sigues siendo un beta o no” ¡A la mierda las parejas destinadas y los mitos de almas gemelas! Mi cabeza fue una punzante jaqueca, mi pecho se llenó de fragmentos triturados. Me lo apreté con fuerza. Se sintió como si me hubiesen abierto la piel para arrancarme el maldito corazón.

“¿Ash?” Aquella asquerosa mordida seguía sobre su nuca “¿Estas bien? Te ves pálido” Contuve una arcada. Mi mirada quemó como ácido. Yo confiaba en él. Si. Esto estaba bien. ¡Joder! ¡No lo estaba!

“¿Es necesario saber eso sobre Eiji?” Un asqueroso sabor a muerte se impregnó en mi garganta. El nombrado me miró con una clase de cara que no quise comprender. Decepción y tristeza “¿No podemos seguir esperando?” Aunque estaba convencido del amor que le perjuraba a aquel japonés. Mi ceño trepidó. La incertidumbre del destino era aterradora. Si él terminaba al lado de Artur.

“Ash” Si alguien lo apartaba cuando él era lo único que tenía “Esto está bien para mí” Yo moriría de pura tristeza “Adelante Yut, puedes empezar” Antes de que pudiese evitarlo la aguja se clavó sobre su piel. La jeringa subió, llenando todo el conducto de escarlata.

“No podíamos seguirlo ignorándo” Vislumbrar como un par de tubos se llenaban con la sangre de mi amante se sintió como una derrota. Mis piernas fueron plomo, mi alma un velero de papel en una tormenta. No supe a quién mirar “Sing” Escuché los pasos del nombrado a mis espaldas.

“¿Si?” El frío del laboratorio me convirtió en una estatua. Esto. Tragué. Era enfermizo.

“¿Puedes colocarle un parche a Eiji? Yo estoy muy lejos del botiquín” En un parpadeo él se esfumó. Así de fácil era. Me froté el entrecejo, frustrado, ¿Estaba tratando de bajar, o de subir más alto? “Ahora quiero que me expliques esa actitud de mierda” De cualquier manera, ese leopardo sabía que nunca volvería. Encontrarse con los ojos de Yut Lung-Lee fue perecer bajo la mirada de una serpiente. Hipnótica, indiferente, precavida y monstruosa.

“¿Por qué?” Sin embargo, en algún lugar frágil y bella “¿Desde cuándo te importa?” Él se cruzó los brazos, acongojado. Su lengua se atoró en un ansioso nudo.

“Porque eres el amante de Eiji y el mejor amigo de Shorter” Sus manos se enredaron sobre los cabellos del nombrado, la suavidad y serenidad enlazada a la respiración del alfa fue reconfortante “Además” Él se acarició la nuca, turbado “Te he aprendido a tolerar” Ver aquella apenada y vulnerable expresión en una víbora fue extraño. El lince y la serpiente habían sido domesticados.

“Eres raro” No obstante, en esta clase de personas nos convertíamos cuando encontrábamos la pieza correcta.

“¿Me vas a explicar o no?” Él chasqueó la lengua, indignado. Su ceño tenso fue un escalofrío sobre fiebre y arrepentimiento “Tú actitud me cabrea” El sonido del botiquín y la conversación entre Eiji y Sing fueron lejanos. Mi cuerpo no parecía ser mío. Mi mente estaba a kilómetros de distancia “Eres su pareja, deberías apoyarlo en esto” La culpa me abofeteó como un rayo. Solo éramos pedazos de diferentes rompecabezas “¿No te has puesto a pensar en lo asqueado que él debe sentirse con esa mordida?” Sus palabras fueron escupidas con veneno y saña. Me agarré la cabeza, tirando de mi flequillo, mi respiración fue epiléptica, mi cordura maniática. 

_“Esto es tu culpa”_ Esto era demasiado _“Cuando lo traigas de regreso quiero que te alejes de él_ ” Nunca me debí permitir aferrarme a algo así si sabía que lo iba a perder _“¿Por qué no solo dejaste que él se fuera?”_ Ibe tenía razón “ _Todo esto es tu culpa”_ Él me había despojado de mi último pedazo para dejarme en la ruina. Y ahora. Las palmas me temblaron, me aferré con desesperación a mi pecho. El dolor era tanto, ¿Ahora qué? 

“Yo” Traté de articular mis pensamientos, sin embargo, mi velero se hundió “Él para mí …” ¿Quién era? Mi Eiji. Mi beta. Mi amante. Mi mejor amigo. Mi incondicional. Mi alma “Él es mi libertad” El más bajo parpadeó, curioso. Su amor era una desgarradora y destructiva llama.

“¿Libertad?” Me limité a asentir, enfocando mi atención en aquel chico.

“Si” Él era la infinidad de mi cielo “Aunque al comienzo lo moleste por ser un beta creo que es afortunado” Su sonrisa era la razón de mis delirios y mis vicios. Sus besos eran hechizos “A diferencia de nosotros dos” Su ausencia eran noches sin estrellas y pesadillas en vida “Él es libre de amar a quien quiera” Sus brazos eran el refugio al que solía volver y llamaba hogar.

“Ash” Eiji Okumura era como un aluvión corriendo por mis venas. Implacable. Mortificante. Destructivo “Tú no quieres que él sea un omega” Aquel chico había saltado sobre mis barreras con una pértiga para darme un cariño que nunca merecí. Y ahora estaba atascado.

“No quiero que lo sea” Porque por mucho que lo amase sabía que lo correcto era dejarlo “Aunque eso haría más fácil convertirnos en una pareja destinada” Porque era lo correcto dejarlo estaba tan mal seguirlo amando “No quiero que él pierda esa libertad” Porque lo seguía amando nos manteníamos atascados, ¿No era egoísta?

“Oye” ¡Si! Era enfermizamente macabro seguir hablando de finales felices y apartamentos en Japón cuando era obvio que ese no sería nuestro destino “Ese pesimismo no es propio de ti” Su sonrisa al otro lado del cuarto fue tan hermosa que me hizo querer romper en llanto. No lo merecía. No era para mí. No era digno. No era más que una basura disfrazada de alfa.

“Pero quiero que en esa libertad él me escoja de todas maneras” Y aún así me atrevía a aferrarme a estos sentimientos. Porque lo amaba más que a mi propia vida. Y porque se la entregaría sin siquiera pensarlo “¿No es aberrante? Lo estoy arriesgando para que Blanca lo encuentre en lugar de mandarlo de regreso a casa” La compasión en el rostro de Yut Lung-Lee fue algo que no pude olvidar jamás. Él se levantó, acomodando la cabeza de Shorter sobre la silla, para darme una abrazo. El cuerpo se me paralizó bajo aquel tacto. Huesudo, tenso y raro.

“Tiene razón, es asquerosamente egoísta” La tensión entre nosotros fue incómoda y punzante “Pero eso es lo que te convierte en un humano y no en un lince” Su mano se apoyó sobre mi hombro. El aliento se me atoró en un nudo de alma “Un paso a la vez, idiota” Suspiré, aquello era un consuelo barato y extraño, no obstante, lo tomé “Mañana sabremos los resultados de la prueba de género, si en el peor caso él termina convirtiéndose en un omega” Negué, sabiendo lo que diría.

“Él seguirá siendo Eiji” La risa de mi amante y la de Sing fueron un eco reconfortante “Lo sé” Que fácil era vacilar entre la angustia y la desesperación cuando se estaba tan enamorado. Cambiaría todo el resto de mi vida por solo un segundo más a su lado.

“Así que sí te quedan algunas neuronas vivas ahí adentro” Sus dedos se enredaron entre sus cabellos, con lentitud “Pensé que mirar tanto plaza sésamo habría acabado con ellas” Reí, buscando calma y serenidad.

“No hemos terminado de ver la primera temporada todavía” Aún habían muchas cosas que quería hacer con él. No podía perderlo.

Eiji Okumura y yo éramos piezas de diferentes rompecabezas.

Las horas se evaporaron como alcohol en aquel laboratorio. Dos se convirtieron en cinco. Cinco a siete. Cuando salimos del condominio el cielo era escarlata y verde. Blanca era un hombre astuto y calculador. Él no sería tan impulsivo como para atacarnos bajo el manto de la muchedumbre y los reflectores del sol. No. Él era un sicario de corte elegante y pulcro. No era su estilo empezar un tiroteo en un negocio local. Tiempo. Todo el que podía lo compraría. Pude sentir cada uno de mis latidos en el roce de nuestras manos. Las calles de Nueva York siempre se encontraban concurridas y glaciales. Él se aferró a mi brazo, mi palma sobre su cintura. Me había acostumbrado a perderlo todo. Me había convencido por años de que eso estaba bien. No obstante, con esta persona ya no existía esa opción. Él estaría mejor sin mí, lo sabía, pero yo no podía levantarme más sin él. Yut Lung-Lee tenía razón. Por culpa de Eiji Okumura me había convertido en todo un ser humano. Patético ¿No? Esos ojos coquetos eran debilidad. Él era tan vasto que de una pieza él había pasado a convertirse en toda el alma de mi rompecabezas.

“No tienes que sentirte tan nervioso” El lugar donde Ibe nos citó fue en una pequeña y rústica cafetería en el centro “Déjame explicarle las cosas ¿Si?” Las paredes eran de ladrillos, el suelo tenía un efecto avejentado sobre las cerámicas, la música era digna de la década del sesenta. El aroma a café era abrumador y agradable. 

“¿Estás seguro de esto?” El periodista se había sentado en una de las mesas al frente del ventanal “¿No estarías mejor con él?” Él negó, con suavidad, sus palmas se deslizaron sobre mis mejillas, él se inclinó, dejando un pequeño beso entre mis labios y mi cordura.

“A veces eres frustrante, Ash” Su calidez fue una sensación eléctrica y embriagadora sobre mi piel “Deberías convencerte y comenzar a creer que mereces algo de amor” Me quedé mudo frente a esas palabras, abrí la boca, listo para rebatir, no obstante. Asesino. Prostituta. Basura. Puta.

_“¿Por qué no solo dejaste que él se fuera? Esto es tu culpa”_

“Debería” Era verdad. Porque él era como era, y porque yo era como era, pensaba que éramos de rompecabezas diferentes “Yo” ¿Cómo alguien como Eiji Okumura pudo acabar enamorado de Ash Lynx? “Hagamos esto juntos” Aquella era una pregunta cuya incógnita nunca terminaría de resolver.

“Esa respuesta me gusta más” Solo me quedaba vivir con estos sentimientos y creer en un buen final “Ahora vamos” Esperanzas era todo lo que las personas teníamos. El rostro de Ibe fue una maraña de pánico y confusión. Su mirada fue tan intensa que me empezó a quemar la cara. Su cejas estaban tensas, sus manos eran puños, él suspiró.

“Eiji” Él apartó la silla, impidiéndome cruzar la línea en esa conversación “Tú no” Él carraspeó, tratando de disimular el desagrado en su voz “Un colega mío quiere hablar contigo” Él apuntó hacia la butaca del final.

“¿Un colega?” El japonés se negó a soltar mi mano. El castaño se frotó el entrecejo. Paciencia.

“No es nadie peligroso” Shunichi Ibe no era una mala persona “Es alguien que quedó impresionado con el artículo que me hiciste publicar” Él tenía las agallas que a mí me faltaban para aceptar lo mejor y dejarlo ir. Nuestros dedos se deslizaron para separarse en el aire. Amargo.

“Bien, iré a hablar con él” No quise mirar hacia atrás tras pronunciar aquello. Dolería.

El sonido de la máquina de café fue estridente bajo la suave melodía del jazz. Un largo y estrecho pasillo me llevó hacia la última butaca. Las luces eran azules, los meseros estaban ocupados. Era una tarde cualquiera de viernes. Un hombre con una expresión constreñida era quien me estaba esperando sobre un sillón de cuerina demasiado pequeño para él. Tomé asiento al frente del sujeto. Dos tazas de café con espuma se encontraban al medio de un mantel de papel, entre sus manos él estaba apretando un cuaderno, él era tan alto que se había visto forzado a encoger sus piernas debajo de la mesa. Su voz escapó ronca cuando él quiso hablar. Sus labios se volvieron a cerrar, él los frunció, ansioso. Sus ojos trepidaron entre su propio azul y los posters que yo tenía colgados atrás, podía ver a Eiji y al periodista desde mi asiento. Estaba bien. Esto estaría bien.

“Ibe me dijo que tenías un asunto que tratar conmigo” La persistencia en la mirada de aquel sujeto fue incómoda. Se me erizó la piel ante la clase de expresión que él me regaló. Tan melancólica.

“Así es” Él me extendió la mano “Soy Max Lobo” La recibí, aturdido por la tímida sonrisa escrita sobre esas masculinas facciones “Solía ser un columnista importante” Aunque era yo quien estaba sentado al frente de él.

“Ya veo” Él no parecía estar hablando conmigo. Él se acarició la nuca, agobiado, una risa nerviosa fue lo que se deslizó entre la melodía del saxofón y el llamado del mesero.

“Todo eso que escribiste sobre Banana Fish y Dino Golzine, yo lo estuve investigando antes” La libreta fue arrastrada sobre la mesa, hacia mi lado “Mi carrera terminó cuando me metí mucho en el tema” Él la soltó, mis dedos la rozaron, vacilantes, Max asintió, dándome permiso para revisarla. El estomagó se me retorció en un nudo. Cuerpos mutilados. Carne para cañón. Tortura. Receta para el mal. Matanzas. Y perros de Pávlov. 

“Esta información es muy antigua” De una guerra previa. Los experimentos no eran con omegas sino con soldados “¿Qué tanto sabes de sus efectos?” Sus manos juguetearon sobre el mantel, cuando él trató de acomodarse, sus piernas golpearon la mesa consiguiendo que se derramase el café.

“Tuve la oportunidad de infiltrarme en el laboratorio que la creó” Él se apretó la frente, angustiado “Todos los que trabajaron en ese lugar estaban dementes” Era extraño vislumbrar miedo y angustia en alguien tan grande como él. Cerré la libreta, ofreciéndosela de regreso “Quédatela, la traje para eso” Max Lobo era una pieza que no encajaba en mi rompecabezas.

“¿Por qué esto te importa?” No era de mi caja “Esto te pasó hace años, ¿No es así?” Era de la de alguien más. Me paralicé bajo tan desolada expresión. Aunque él rio parecía a punto de llorar.

“Digamos que se lo debo a alguien” Esta persona buscaba perdón “Alguna vez tuve un amigo muy importante” No le importaba de quién “Y lo perdí en medio de esto” Solo quería perdón.

“Lo entiendo” Fue difícil soportar la presencia de Max Lobo en aquel modesto local. Fue un nudo de garganta, jaqueca y burbujeo de entrañas.

“Ibe me contó lo que pasó con tus amigos en esas instalaciones” Con la boca impregnada de rabia, respiré. Que aquel periodista se fuese lejos a Japón no sería tan mala idea “Él me pidió que fuese confidencial, no te preocupes” ¡Oh! Pero él no había tenido problema para contárselo a este perfecto desconocido. Froté mi entrecejo con fuerza, salió humo y vapor. La mirada de aquel beta a través del cuarto me heló la sangre. La sonrisa de Eiji fue reconfortante en aquel instante.

Y lo supe.

“¿Tienes algún punto con todo esto?” Sin que el más bajo me lo tuviese que decir, con un solo beso de aquellas pestañas, entendí que Ibe había tenido que resignarse “Yo me tengo que ir” Y que poco le importaba al amante del lince creer en destino y leyendas. Él siempre era así. Apoyé mi mentón sobre mi palma. Estaba completamente sometido a los encantos del japonés.

“Si necesitan ayuda con la creación de un antídoto aún recuerdo un par de cosas” Las cejas me temblaron al igual que las piernas. Perdí aire. Perdí pensamiento y coherencia “Ibe me contó que el chico Lee es bastante habilidoso con la química y los venenos, creo que podría guiarlo con lo que aprendí de ese laboratorio” La expresión de Max Lobo fue la de un hombre arrepentido, ¿Qué clase de mentiras él me estaba contando?, ¿Qué clase de abominaciones me estaba escondiendo?

“Bien” Yo no era mejor “Aceptaremos esa ayuda” Él y yo éramos lo mismo. Cargábamos el mundo en busca de clemencia. Eiji e Ibe se levantaron de la mesa para caminar hacia nuestra dirección. El alivio sobre las facciones de aquel alfa fue indescriptible.

“Haré un buen trabajo, escuché que tu otro amigo tuvo una sobreexcitación de genes de alfa” La mano de mi amante sobre mi hombro fue una sensación mágica y reconfortante “Puedo ayudar con eso, puedo revertir los efectos” Shunichi Ibe era el rostro de la resignación y la miseria. El padre que entregaba a su preciada hija en el altar.

“Te dije que no era nadie sospechoso” La distimia fue palpable en la voz del beta, Max le golpeó la espalda, tratando de animarlo “Supongo que regresaré solo a Japón” El alfa se levantó, acomodando un brazo alrededor del castaño.

“O podrías aceptar el empleo que te ofrecieron acá” Mis manos rodearon la cintura del japonés. Éramos bordes que no encajaban “Jessica y yo estamos más que encantados de recibirte en nuestra casa, le agradas a Michael” De matices que reflectaban universos disonantes “Así también podrías mantener vigilados a estos tórtolos y evitar que se metan en problemas” Veníamos en paquetes de miles y amábamos en idiomas diferentes.

“El vuelo es para la otra semana, lo pensaré” Su alma era el fragmento que le daba sentido a mi vida, en un parpadeo…

Todo se acabó.

Ocurrió en cámara lenta. El estruendoso sonido del ventanal quebrándose. Los gritos y el pánico en la cafetería. Mi cuerpo aferrándose al de Eiji en un suelo repleto de tazas rotas y papeles. Shunichi Ibe con un agujero en el pecho. Sangre escurriendo desde su boca hacia las botas de Max. Los ojos de Eiji repletos de lágrimas y temor. Alaridos ininteligibles. Aroma a pólvora y café. El periodista tironeándome del cuello de la camisa para pronunciar palabras que perdieron sentido y vida. Silencio. No hubieron más latidos. La sonrisa de Blanca entre la multitud y el caos me informó que la cacería había comenzado.

Si en este eterno puzle que llamábamos vida no éramos más que dos insignificantes piezas, ¿Qué tanto tendríamos que perder para hacernos encajar?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primero palabras que no tienen importancia. Esta historia fue publicada oficialmente hace 7 meses, la subí con cero expectación de vida pensando que moriría ignorada. Me sorprende mucho lo lejos que ha llegado en su extensión, y también me siento muy afortunada de las personas que se toman el tiempo para leerla. Enserio muchas gracias.  
> Ahora en datos más relevantes, nos quedan dos capítulos y un probable epilogo, pero esta en construcción ese todavía. Lo más probable es que el siguiente capítulo sea narrado por Eiji, y se vendrán hartas cosas.  
> Muchas gracias por haberse tomado el tiempo para leer. Cuídense en sus finales de exámenes.  
> Nos vemos en una a dos semanas, sino no sobreviví mi año universitario. Muchas gracias <3


	22. Capítulo 21.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola mis bonitos lectores!   
> Sabrán que soy una persona libre cuando actualice a una hora humana y decente, pero bueno. Este capítulo me tomó mucha edición porque mientras más se acerca el final más perfeccionista me vuelvo, así que se hizo lo que se pudo, creo que quedo bien, lloro para que lo hiciera.  
> Finalmente estos últimos capítulos luego de reconsiderar la historia, son de Ash y el epilogo es de Eiji. Así que espero que les guste, mil gracias a quien se toma el tiempo para leer.  
> ¡Muchas gracias!

_Amaba a Eiji Okumura._

Lo amaba lo suficiente para acariciar lo imposible y cortar el escarlata del destino. Lo amaba lo suficiente para entregarle los pedazos de mi futuro y dejar mi vida en aquellas pequeñas manos. No quería que ardiésemos y nos viésemos consumidos por esto, sin embargo, ya éramos cenizas y polvo de estrellas. Y lo sentía. Realmente lo lamentaba. Sus palmas apretaron aquel papel, con perplejidad, sus dedos se hundieron sobre letras aberrantes y resultados de sátira. Una delicada y amarga sonrisa escapó de sus labios, sus ojos enrojecieron, las piernas le trepidaron, él retrocedió, como si las miradas en aquella habitación fuesen una venenosa y repulsiva claustrofobia. No hubo aire. No hubo perdón. No hubo nada atrás. Me traté de acercar a él, no obstante, ya había subido demasiado alto en las nieves del Kilimanjaro. Era un leopardo no un humano. Su jadeo fue despechado y desolado, aquella hoja no fue más que un azar quebrado. Yut Lung-Lee negó, indicándome que me mantuviese al margen. El corazón me gritó como si me lo estuviesen arrancando cuando gruesos hilos de llanto comenzaron a deformar aquellas delicadas facciones, él perdió brillo y color con aquellos resultados. Él era pedazos e intentos. Pero los intentos no eran suficientes, y un _te amo_ no compraba el felices por siempre.

¿Ir a Japón con él?

“¿Eiji?” El nombrado retrocedió, ido, sus orbes habían perdido la gracia y el fulgor. Su rostro era invierno, su cabello se había empapado de escarcha, él negó. Todos los presentes contuvimos el hálito en el gélido de la mañana. El aroma a desinfectante y feromonas fue insoportable.

“Esto es todo” Su risa fue un cruel manto de duelo “Solo” Él se acarició la frente para comenzar a tirarse el flequillo, por primera vez sentí una barrera entre nosotros dos. Yo no tenía una pértiga.

“Hey” Él no escuchó al de cabello largo, él solo dejó que un desesperanzado alarido le quemase la garganta. Agudo, estridente y solitario. Él se ahogó en la decepción “Tómalo con calma” Su mirada volvió a repasar las letras de aquella carta, dejando que la pena volviese borrosa la verdad.

“Así que soy un beta” Aquel género fue escupido con rencor y asco. El silencio fue espinas y ácido. Su boca se frunció, las cejas le convulsionaron, en la punta de sus pestañas se rompió el aluvión “¿No es genial? Ni siquiera tenía genes de alfa u omega para comenzar” Su voz fue polvo y olvido, sus lágrimas veneno y sus mentiras desprecio, él se apretó el pecho, como si temiese desmoronarse debajo de aquel papel “Supongo que nunca hubo nada de que preocuparse” Mis piernas fueron plomo en el cuarto, mi voluntad una trémula y oxidada cadena. No me pude mover. No me pude acercar a él, ¿En que debimos creer?

“La marca que Artur te hizo es solo una cicatriz, desaparecerá con el tiempo con ayuda de aceites o cremas” No obstante, él no escuchó. Su sonrisa no fue más que un agridulce recuerdo de quien amé. Lo tenía entre mis brazos pero él se había perdido. Lo había buscado pero él ya no era mío.

“Estuvimos asustados por una idiotez” Su carcajada fue una desalmada burla hacia sí mismo. Como si con odiarse se pudiese desafiar al destino “Todo este tiempo fui completamente ordinario” No hubo nada de Eiji Okumura en esa forzada y torcida sonrisa “Solo soy un torpe beta” Él dejó los resultados del test sobre la mesa, con las manos temblorosas e hinchadas. Con el alma quebrada y las palabras eclipsadas.

“Chico, son buenas noticias” Su mandíbula se apretó con nervio, como si con eso pudiese contener un vuelco de emociones y dolencias “Anímate” Las palabras de Max fueron una molestia. Cuando le toqué el hombro, él me apartó. Un golpe. Una grieta. Una pelea.

“Perdón” Sus pupilas temblaron, aquella expresión de terror fue una que nunca deseé vislumbrar en él. Me aferré a mi pecho, hecho cicatrices y confusión “Ash, no quise reaccionar así” De repente el amor parecía haberse visto envuelto por oscuridad.

“Yo” Ni siquiera pude terminar.

“Necesito ir por agua” Él no me dio la oportunidad para empezar. Solo se esfumó de la sala hacia algún otro lugar del apartamento. El ambiente era una quimera y esta historia un drama.

“No lo entiendo” Mis pensamientos no parecieron ser míos. Yut Lung-Lee suspiró, cruzando sus brazos sobre su vientre, presionando sus párpados con fatiga. Paciencia “Yo creía que esto era lo que él quería” Éramos el instante antes del amanecer. El más bajo negó, cansado.

“Así como tú querías que Eiji fuese un beta para mantener su libertad” La atmósfera en aquel cuarto fue fúnebre y pesada, la brisa se coló por una de las ventanas. Tan gris “Él quería ser un omega para poder ser tu pareja destinada” La verdad fue una navaja contra mi cuello, mis muñecas colgaron sobre mi cadera, mi estómago fue un pesado nudo de culpa. Yo. Como un desborde de lágrimas vivía en momentos fugaces.

“Lo entiendo” Como si el instante brillara y aquello fuese un guiño “Iré por él” La mirada que Max Lobo me regaló fue una que no pude comprender. Me erizó la piel. Atraídos por la tragedia y unidos en la fatalidad, llegué hacia él. Pero éramos de mundos diferentes.

_Lo amaba lo suficiente…_

Su atención se había enfocado en un punto muerto de la cocina, sus manos estaban sosteniendo una taza vacía, sus uñas se habían clavado sobre su brazo, él se mordió el labio con violencia, sin poder controlar la amargura y el llanto, él tembló, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo. Él era pedazos y lamentos. Él era impotencia y realidad. Porque las personas no cambiaban por desearlo y no bastaba con quererlo lo suficiente. Tragué, paralizado. Verlo de esa manera fue una agonía indescriptible. Mis entrañas fueron vidrios, mi sufrimiento una cadena. Hermosa fue la dulzura con la que él me rompió. Él no se pudo sostener, sus piernas se quebraron para que él terminara siendo un ovillo en el suelo, me acerqué a él, con lentitud. Mi Eiji. Mis brazos lo rodearon, con suavidad, él se sobresaltó ante la repentina gentileza de mi tacto, sus puños se engancharon con fuerza a mi camisa, su rostro se hundió en mi pecho para liberar alaridos y jadeos. Me aferré a él, deseando ser quien se llevase todo el dolor. Esta persona era más valiosa que mi vida. Esta persona, ¿Qué no daría por él?

“Hey” ¿Qué podría darle para que se sintiera mejor? Lo que fuese lo buscaría “¿No fuiste tú quien me dijo que los géneros no importaban?” Él negó, hundiendo su cara contra mis latidos. No pude calmar las grietas de su alma, no pude detener la crueldad inyectándose en aquella libertad. Mis dedos repasaron esa mordida. Mierda.

“Me da rabia” Sus palabras fueron un bruto y atropellado tartamudeo “Aunque nunca me interesó ser un omega” Su agarre se tensó, el aire fue finales quebrados y despedidas amargas “Quería ser tu omega destinado” Éramos fuertes en la superficie y frágiles en el interior, acaricié sus cabellos, con dulzura. Él era la razón que quería dejar atrás. Él era por quien quería ser recordado.

“Eiji” Él era la única de mis memorias que valía la pena “No necesitamos esas cosas” Tomé su rostro entre mis manos, limpiando la pena entre mis yemas y acunando el temor. Fue difícil mantener una mirada entre nosotros dos “Te amo” Él rio, sin gracia. Sus orbes eran escarlata y dolor contenido.

“Lo siento, debo estar sensible porque últimamente han sido muchas cosas juntas” Estos días habían sido un ciclo interminable de encuentros y despedidas “Yo” Estábamos rotos y no sabíamos que creer “Ha sido difícil superar lo de Ibe” Cada vez que él pronunciaba aquel nombre algo parecía apagarse en él. Se iba. Alto. Demasiado alto. A veces me preguntaba la dirección.

“Lo sé” Los asesinos como yo danzábamos con la muerte en un tango y le invitábamos a diario un cóctel, había olvidado lo desgarradora que esta podía resultar cuando era de alguien cercano “Lo lamento” Mi amante había perdido una parte de él tras la muerte del periodista. Él estaba más pálido, más delgado, más desanimando, menos él. No tenía las respuestas correctas. Inútil. Estúpido. Impotente. No podía hacer nada porque Blanca no me dejaba.

“Estoy bien” Él entrelazó sus dedos sobre los míos, con suavidad. La respiración le pesó, los ojos le calcinaron “Tú eres una persona fuerte y te puedes recuperar de estas cosas” Oh, pero no lo era “No puedo solo quedarme tirado en la cama llorando” Era tan débil cuando se trataba de él. Y si lo perdía... Temblé. Mi corazón fue una tormenta, mi alma un péndulo en un eterno vacío de soledad.

“Él era tu amigo, estas en tu derecho para sentir pena tanto como quieras” Aunque él me sonrió, aquella imagen no fue más que un espejismo “Y me enamore de ti siendo alfa y beta” Estaba cansado de tener que despedirme y apartarme. Desde que nací en lugar de llorar tuve que gritar. Y era agotador. Me aferré con fuerza a él. De esta manera sería.

“Siendo un alfa terco y de mal carácter” Cuando él rio yo volví a respirar, nos separamos, despacio “No lo olvides” Golpearía más fuerte la pared entre nosotros dos. La derribaría aunque tuviese que saltar pértiga.

“Y tú siendo un torpe japonés” Porque lo amaba haría lo imposible y me burlaría del destino. Porque estaba enamorado no podía renunciar a él. Y era egoísta, era celoso, era tragedia, ¿Y qué? Era nuestra “No necesito ni quiero una pareja destinada” Tomé su mano entre la mía para acercarla hacia mis labios “Yo ya tengo a un compañero para el resto de mi vida” Un tímido beso fue depositado sobre sus nudillos. El aire fue electricidad entre nosotros dos, sus mejillas fueron primavera y carmín, sus ojos volvieron a fulgurar con esa clase de chispa. Suspiré. Esa misma repleta de esperanza e ingenuidad que tanto me engatusó.

“No podrás tener una familia conmigo” Fue doloroso y extraño vislumbrar inseguridad en aquel recio y terco chico “No puedo darte eso por más que quiera” Sonreí, sabiendo que había caído por él.

“Eres toda la familia que necesito” Fue tan vergonzoso pronunciar aquello. Lo gritaría más fuerte “Eiji” Él me hizo humano “Si ya hemos llegado hasta acá, no vaciles” Sus hombros se relajaron, su sonrisa fue un cuadro hermoso bajo los rayos de la mañana y la bruma de la ilusión. No quería ser capturado, trataba de mantenerme vivo, no obstante, acá estaba, embelesado por él.

“Mira quien habla” Ambos apoyamos nuestras espaldas contra el mueble de la cocina, sus piernas se encogieron cerca de su vientre, las mías juguetearon entre el frío de las baldosas y la aspereza de la madera “El lince de Nueva York es todo un caso” Nuestras palmas fueron un imán sobre mi regazo. Él se dejó caer en mi hombro. Sus latidos fueron magnetismo en la punta de mis dedos. Intoxicante.

“¿Crees que le guste a tu familia cuando vayamos a Japón?” Su nuca se relajó para que su atención se enfocará en el techo. Las cortinas susurraron versos a través de la brisa. Aquel rincón se convirtió en un mundo secreto donde solo existimos él y yo.

“Ahora que lo mencionas” Sus labios se fruncieron, un pequeño y apenado mohín se trazó entre las facciones de mi amante. Hermoso “Antes de que Ibe me trajera a América mi hermana me dio un amuleto de buena suerte” La nostalgia impregnada en esas letras fue agridulce “Pero ella se confundió y acabo dándome un amuleto para que encontrara pareja” Él se dio vueltas, con suavidad, en aquellas orbes se paralizó tiempo y se perdieron latidos “Nunca espere que funcionara” Una repentina vergüenza acarició mi rostro y mi mente, apreté su mano, ansioso. Lo dejaría todo por él.

“Esperemos que yo les guste” Una de sus cejas se levantó, curiosa y altanera “¿Qué? Tengo que ganarme a la familia de mi novio” Su risilla fue electrificante. Me quemó las venas y me aturdió la cordura. Nuestros corazones retumbaron bajo el mismo destino. Le había dado todo lo que tenía.

“Pensé que confiabas en tu legendaria belleza” Rezaba para que lo que tenía fuese suficiente “¿No te gusta tanto presumirla?” La garganta se me llenó de ansiedad y nervios. Los humanos eran graciosos, hacían promesas sabiendo que eran mentiras.

“Confió en ella” Y aún así se juraban finales felices en Japón “Pero también en mi mal carácter” Por todas las cosas que anhelamos, por nuestras memorias embrujadas y un destino ya escrito. _Salud_.

“Hasta que lo admites” Rodeé los ojos, ofendido por aquella mueca. Orgulloso. Antes de que fuese capaz de responder, estridentes y desesperados gritos llenaron el lugar.

_Llevo un cuchillo clavado en el pecho, lo dejaré como esta. Porque sé que en el momento en el que lo retire mis lágrimas no pararán de brotar._

Los alaridos de mi pandilla en el primer piso y la agudeza de los disparos me arrastraron hacia la tragedia. En medio de la entrada, Bones y Alex se encontraban desplomados sobre un descompuesto y decadente charco carmesí, el omega se mordió el labio mientras Yut Lung-Lee lo terminaba de limpiar con alcohol. Él apretó sus párpados con fuerza, llanto seco se le impregnó en el rostro mientras el de cabellos largos le daba ordenes a Sing como maniático. Mis entrañas fueron un asqueroso retorcijón de frustración. Me incliné a su lado, apretando su mano. Alex se encontraba inconsciente bajo las palabras y las bofetadas de Cain. Maldición, ¡Blanca! Estos ataques estaban siendo llevados demasiado lejos, desde que ocurrió lo de Ibe el lunático no nos había dejado en paz. Aunque él había proclamado a Eiji como su objetivo, sus atentados parecían dirigirse a cualquiera menos a nosotros dos. Las orbes del japonés se ahogaron en averno y condena, el color se le esfumó, las piernas le temblaron, él corrió al lado del más bajo para aferrarse a su palma. Culpa.

“No es nada de qué preocuparse Eiji, soy bastante fuerte” Las palabras de Bones no lograron calmar a mi amante, todo el cuerpo del beta fue cubierto por sudor y espasmos, sus ojos dejaron de ver para irse. La muerte no estaba bien para él.

“Esto es mi culpa otra vez, ¿No?” Cuando vislumbre el rostro del japonés “Yo, solo” Impotente, vacío y constipado “Lo siento” Supe exactamente lo que Blanca estaba haciendo.

“Joder” Yut Lung-Lee ignoró mi queja para seguir atendiendo al de hebras rosadas “Tengo que ir a hablar con él o esto no tendrá un alto” Si algo había aprendido de aquel hombre era que habían muchas maneras de matar a alguien. El maldito sabía la clase de persona que era Eiji Okumura.

“Ir es peligroso” Y porque él sabía la clase de persona que era mi amante “Ash” Yo lo protegería. Algunas leyendas eran oro, otras polvo. Algunas eran instantes y otras inmortales “No vayas” Mientras fuese con él sería recordado por lo que importaba. Me levanté.

“Estaré bien” Si iba a morir al menos sería intentando “Regresaré” Y si iba a vivir sería sin arrepentimientos. Esta era la clase de hombre que quería ser para él “Lo prometo” ¿Alfa?, ¿Omega?, ¿Beta? ¡A la mierda! Si iba a enfrentar esto lo haría como Aslan Callenreese.

_Lo amaba lo suficiente para cambiar._

Fue fácil adivinar donde él estaba. Por el ángulo y el lugar donde fueron atacados mis subordinados pude encontrar el edificio. El gélido del invierno se coló entre mi soledad y la apatía humana. Calles de papel, máscaras de engaño, amor en oferta. Mis piernas se arrastraron con pesadumbre por las escaleras de emergencia. Un viejo libro contra la portilla fue alarma y alto. Frené mis pasos, tomando el manuscrito entre mis manos. Las islas en el golfo. La mandíbula se me deformó, los dientes me chirriaron, mis dedos se hundieron en la portada hasta quebrarla. Él no había cambiado. Con un empujón bruto y violento ingresé al lugar. No había nada en aquel piso. Solo un solitario hombre de espaldas contemplando el declive de la ciudad y el cinismo de la multitud. El mundo era su escenario y este era su acto final. A su lado había un rifle de asalto, una pequeña y altanera expresión se trazó sobre sus labios cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron. Un jodido escalofrío. El crujir de la puerta fue un espasmo. Me escondí tras una sonrisa indiferente para convertirla en verdad. Él se dio vueltas, con lentitud. El aire era una cuchilla y el pasado un grillete. Acá siempre estuvimos destinados a terminar. Finalmente la mentira que me conté era realidad.

Ya no sabía.

“Detén esta mierda” Mi voluntad fue un tenue eco entre paredes de metal y futuro ya escrito “Eiji no es como nosotros” Mis manos fueron puños contra mis brazos, mi ceño una caliente y palpitante ira “Para él la muerte no es un juego” Los reflectores de Blanca se enfocaron en el libro en el suelo. Debía ser una broma.

“Así que aún no eres capaz de entenderlo” Él se aflojó el cuello de la camisa, confiado “Pensé que a esta edad sería suficiente” Había maldad en la bondad y benevolencia en la crueldad “Supongo que sigues siendo un niño” La oscuridad en el ambiente fue brea. Casi negra. Casi tensa.

“No es tu estilo hacer esto” La sangre me burbujeó bajo esa clase de expresión, la garganta se me cerró como si estuviese sufriendo un shock “Atormentar a alguien nunca fue lo tuyo” Su sonrisa fue una afligida maraña de anarquía. El tiempo fue pausa y la tarde un vaso de absenta.

“Es mi último trabajo, no tengo muchas opciones” Sus feromonas apestaron todo el lugar, él se arremangó la camisa hasta los codos “Pero supongo que no viniste aquí para charlar” Pensar en confrontarlo era una idea estúpida y suicida. Alumno y profesor. Mercenario y prostituta. 

“Me revolcaré en mi tumba sino trato de darte un golpe ahora” Sin embargo, esta era mi ciudad y era mi destino el que él estaba tratando de cambiar, ¡Joder no! Si me iba que fuese recordado. Si me olvidaban que valiese la pena. No perdería lo que consideraba mi hogar. Me quité la chaqueta, extendiendo mis puños frente a mi quijada. Esta historia me había arrebatado la cordura para que me enfrentase al mundo por él. Me había despertado.

“Vaya” Porque cuando lo encontré él me hizo entender la razón de mi existencia “Parece que vas enserio” No dejaría que le hicieran daño. Lo amaba lo suficiente.

_Bang_.

Los movimientos de Blanca fueron ágiles y rápidos. Retrocedí solo para que él cortase aire. El cuello me goteó. Manchas de sangre escurrieron desde mi camisa hacia el pavimento. Corrí de regreso a él para ser bloqueado. Sus nudillos en mi estómago me revolvieron la cabeza, un puntapié contra la oreja me sacó de mi realidad. Mierda.

“¡Maldición!” Mis patadas fueron una burla para él, mi resuello dos filosas garras sobre mi tráquea. La muerte me sonrió, coqueta.

“Te dije que entrenaras bien tu cuerpo” Un puñetazo se hundió en mi rostro para desencajar mi mandíbula, el sabor a sangre y óxido fue repugnante, escupí, el estridente y desesperado sonido de mi respiración llenó la habitación. Patético. Cada uno de mis golpes él los frenó, ¿Competencia? Ja.

“¡Cállate!” Cabeza trastornada. Cuerpo adolorido. Presentimientos forzosos “No quiero ser un maniático de los músculos como tú” Él podía pegarme, insultarme o patearme. Pero no me iba a romper. Con un violento movimiento él hundió su codo en mi caja torácica, dejándome sin aire ni excusas. Las costillas me crujieron. Mis latidos se frenaron. Abrí la boca, sin que la vida me pasara. En un parpadeo acabe en el piso. Mi rostro contra la frialdad del suelo, mi boca repleta de sangre e ineptitud. El viento tenía aroma a luto.

“Es uno de los esenciales. Te lo enseñé” Apreté mi vientre con ferocidad tratando de levantarme para acabar convulsionando. Los ojos se me nublaron, mis uñas se arrastraron por la granita, ¡Alto! Debía ponerme de pie. Por él. Por él podía “Si hubiese querido, tu corazón ya estaría aplastado” La imponente y altanera expresión de Blanca me hizo querer tumbarle los dientes. Apreté mi mandíbula. Mi pecho se sentía como si todo su contenido se estuviese derramando. Estaba mareado. Ya no veía.

“Eiji no es como nosotros” Mis palabras fueron un patético tartamudeo de aire “Para él la muerte no es un juego” Los movimientos del alfa se congelaron en la insensibilidad, el cuarto era una densa y asquerosa bruma de feromonas y temor. El día se había perdido en aquella pelea “Él es diferente” Volví a toser. Una espesa y oscura mancha goteó desde lo más profundo de mi garganta hacia el suelo. No le vendería mi alma otra vez.

“Ash, pensé que te había enseñado a ser inteligente” Él se inclinó, agobiado. Me arrastré lejos de él, usando garras y colmillos. Sudor había empapado mi cuerpo, frustración estaba hirviendo entre mis agallas “Con ese artículo de diario y la información que filtraste a la prensa no solo hundiste a Dino Golzine, sino que te metiste con gente del gobierno” El trepidar entre mis dientes fue escalofriante e irónico. Una puta maldición.

“Bien” El oxígeno fue agrio entre mis pulmones “Que sepan la clase de basura que son” El de cabellos largos suspiró, frotándose el entrecejo de manera compulsiva. Me aferré con fuerza a la orilla de su camisa. Arrastrarse y suplicar para él fue como gatear sobre vidrio roto. Humillante “Blanca” Las excusas se le atoraron antes de que pudiese reaccionar “Él no quiere a Eiji, ¿No es así?” No lo dejé responder “Déjame tomar su lugar en esto” Las orbes del nombrado se llenaron de perplejidad y angustia “Déjame cambiar mi vida por la de él” Mal presentimiento.

“No” No le permití levantarse, me aferré con fuerza a aquella prenda, como si mi vida dependiese de ello, ¡Oh! ¡Pero sí lo hacía! “No quiero ver que te eches a perder de esa manera” Carcajeé, frustrado. Mis uñas se clavaron en aquella elegante y pretenciosa camisa. No estaba marchito porque él me había salvado. Era humano porque él se había perdido para encontrarme. Y si me tenía que encontrar ahora en esta miserable soledad. No. No lo permitiría.

“Contacta a Golzine y dile que deje a Eiji en paz porque me rindo” Si mi hora había llegado daba igual. Tenía razones para ser extrañado y sentimientos que arrastraría a mi siguiente tragedia. Él había sido mi amanecer y mi libertad. Hermoso, fugaz y cegador.

“Aún si él te acepta de regreso” Él no pudo amarme mejor, por eso esto estaba bien “Tienes que dejar ir a ese chico” Me terminé de quebrar al escuchar esas palabras. Me paralicé. Mis manos lo soltaron. Mi mente se fue “Su existencia no está para salvarte” Anhelé la luz y fui bendecido con la calidez del japonés. Al menos hoy podía mirar al cielo.

“Lo sé” Pronunciar aquella verdad fue llorar sangre con el corazón.

“Aún si logro que Golzine acepte, no puedo garantizar que saldrás vivo de esta” Fue como si me hubiesen arrancado las alas del alma. Me traté de parar para caer más hondo “Y si mueres nada le impedirá ir tras él otra vez” Era vulnerable y carecía de esperanzas. Nuestra historia fue una chispa que pereció en un instante. Me aferré a mi pecho con fuerza “Sabes que él es rencoroso y no lo dejará en paz” Amar era un sentimiento complicado y doloroso. Era tortuosa y nauseabunda la idea de ya no tenerlo a mi lado. Los ojos me ardieron. El aire fue gasolina. Me levanté, con las piernas de cristal y la voluntad de cartón.

“Si lo envío de regreso a Japón” Él y yo nunca estuvimos hechos para ser o morir. No quería que ardiésemos en esto. No quería terminar hiriéndolo “¿Puedo tomar su lugar?” Sin embargo, era muy tarde para retroceder. Uno de nosotros se tenía que ir. Rezaría por él. Suplicaría perdón.

“¿Crees que puedes sobrevivir a una pelea contra Artur y yo?” Me mordí la boca, apoyándome en la pared. Mi frente se había empapado de nervio y mi cabeza era por primera vez claridad. Lo amaba lo suficiente para hacer esto. Presioné mis párpados, con suavidad. Estaba bien. El alma me agonizó. Estaba bien. Los ojos me quemaron. Por eso me iría.

“¿Si lo envío lejos puedes garantizar su seguridad?” Mi expresión no lo dejó contestar “Blanca, hazlo como un último favor” La incondicionalidad y dulzura de su amor me había rescatado. Ya no era un leopardo. No podía dar marcha atrás. Me equivocaría. Quizás moriría.

“Puedo hacer eso” Y estaría bien. Los pasos del más alto se congelaron en medio de la habitación, su espalda fue sombra entre los rayos del sol “¿Tanto significa él para ti? Es un beta, ni siquiera es tu pareja destinada” Reí, ahogado en la decepción. Las personas eran curiosidad, se empeñaban en inventar excusas para no tener que desafiar la incertidumbre. Por él tomaría todas esas leyendas y me burlaría de ellas. Por él tomaría del pescuezo al destino para escribir el mío.

“Blanca” Su nombre fue una filosa y punzante sensación entre mis pulmones “Ahora soy feliz” No pude entender la clase de cara que él me entregó. No quise “Porque sé que por lo menos hay una persona que se preocupa por mí y no espera nada a cambio” Mi corazón se había consumado por él para dejarme como polvo y cenizas. Y estaba bien. Me arrastré por la pared, sosteniendo mi vientre hacia la salida “No puedo creer la suerte que tengo” Le sonreí por última vez a quien sería mi verdugo “Es el sentimiento más feliz del mundo” Mi sufrimiento tenía sentido porque él se lo había dado. Mi alma era alba porque él me había liberado “Espero que algún día lo entiendas” Una vida sin Eiji Okumura sería una muerte hermosa.

“Ash” Y en esa agonía marqué el inicio de la escena final.

_Lo amaba lo suficiente como para desafiar al destino._

Cuando regrese al complejo de apartamentos el caos y la tensión fueron olvido y niebla. La sangre ya se había secado sobre el piso, vidrios rotos y escombros estaban siendo recogidos por mis hombres bajo las instrucciones de Yut Lung-Lee. Como dos piezas de diferentes rompecabezas. Como una cadena a punto de quebrarse. Dejaría todo lo demás por él. Max Lobo me estaba esperando en la entrada, sus brazos fueron una barrera de incomodidad entre nosotros dos. Sus orbes me buscaron sin que las palabras fuesen suficiente. Si algo no alcanzaba a comprender era la melancólica y desolada mirada que él siempre me entregaba. Qué lástima que no tuvimos más tiempo juntos. Quizás pudimos haber sido buenos amigos. Pero ya no. En estos días fugaces solo quería tragarme el dolor y la tristeza. Su boca se abrió para que una forzada y maniática risilla escapase del fondo de sus pensamientos, suspiré, apoyándome a su lado en aquella habitación. El aroma a pólvora y descomposición fue cruel y familiar. Estábamos en el ojo del huracán.

“¿Hay algo que me quieras decir?” El contrario se sobresaltó con lo directa que fue mi pregunta, algunos cristales terminaron de desprenderse del marco para estrellarse contra el suelo. La atmósfera fue agobiante y extraña. Tan amarga. 

“Mientras estabas afuera decidimos probar el prototipo en Shorter” Él no fue capaz de sostener aquella petulante fachada, él solo convirtió sus manos en nudos sobre sus rodillas “Ya sabes, como tu amante terminó siendo beta” Ni siquiera lo pude buscar con la mirada, ¿Cómo se lo explicaría? Mi corazón se hundió en un vacío de soledad.

“¿Y cómo resultó eso?” Que él olvidara todo lo malo que había hecho, que me ayudará a dejar algunas razones que valiesen la pena “¿Él esta bien?” Que no me resintiera. La sonrisa del más alto fue reconfortante y amable. Tan gentil.

“Creo que se puede recuperar” Volví a respirar tras esa confesión, me llevé la mano hacia el pecho, era un maraña quebrada de rosas marchitas “Lo más probable es que necesite alguna de esas terapias que se usan para el estrés post traumático, y que algunas de sus redes neuronales no regresen a ser las mismas” La saliva se me atoró en medio de la garganta, mis demonios se mofaron desde la esquina del cuarto. No “Pero estará bien” Suspiré, dejándome caer contra aquella pared.

“¿No estuvo expuesto lo suficiente a esa cosa?” El castaño negó, aliviado.

“Como es un derivado del banana fish, los efectos segundarios acabaron siendo diferentes” Sonreí, apagado “No pareces muy satisfecho con los resultados” Presioné mi entrecejo con fuerza. Sentía que en esta recta me había quedado sin tiempo. Eiji. Mi Eiji, ¿Cómo se lo explicaría?

“No es eso” ¿Con que cara me miraría? Los ojos me ardieron, el aire fue terror “Solo estoy algo nervioso con todo lo que esta pasando” Yo no le tenía miedo a la muerte. Habían habido innumerables ocasiones en las que había pensado que estaría mejor muerto. Que nada podría ser peor que lo que estaba pasando en ese momento. Estaba dispuesto a enfrentarme a ella cuando fuese necesario y a rendirme en un mar donde la línea entre la felicidad y la tristeza desaparecía.

“¿Pasó algo cuando fuiste a hablar con ese sujeto?” No obstante, ahora buscaba aferrarme de manera ridícula a la vida. Me mordí la boca, con rabia. Porque quería un futuro con él. Mis puños rasguñaron la esperanza. Porque quería tener un ridículo apartamento en Japón. Quería escuchar sus buenos días. Quería besarlo en las noches. Quería ver plaza sésamo con él mientras me quejaba del natto. Quería ayudar a personas como yo. Quería amarlo hasta encontrar un límite y hacerlo aún más allá.

“Max” Quería hacer tantas cosas con él “Si algo llega a pasarme sigue adelante con esto” Pero ya era muy tarde “Yut Lung-Lee puede ser una víbora pero él te ayudará con la investigación” Y ya no podía existir a base de arrepentimiento “Sigue excavando en esto, debe haber más” Debería estar feliz. Había conocido al amor y me habían liberado.

“Oye” Sin embargo, no. No lo estaba “Eso suena como una despedida” Que codicioso me había vuelto.

“Ash” Daría todo el resto de mis años solo por un instante más con él. Cuando el japonés me encontró quise llorar. Lo lamentaba.

_No podría estar contigo hasta el final._

“Eiji, necesitamos hablar” Ahora éramos solo nosotros dos mientras mi ser se rompía.

_¿En que debía creer?_

_Pero lo amaba lo suficiente…_

El más bajo me siguió hacia nuestra habitación. El cuarto se encontraba impregnado de dulces memorias y melancólicos besos, de caricias mañaneras y risas bajo las sábanas. De jugueteos de piernas y mimos inocentes. Apreté su mano, hundiéndome en la cama. Mirarlo a los ojos fue una angustia paralizante. La tráquea se me llenó de espinas. Las grietas de mi alma escurrieron brea. Tirité. Sus orbes enrojecieron para comenzar a gotear, las mías ardieron, un caliente y destructivo camino de pena empezó a quemar mi piel, respirar fue difícil, seguir imposible. Él sostuvo mi palma con nervio, permitiendo que nos quebrásemos en piezas y pereciéramos como un _tal vez._ Aunque el llanto cubrió aquel hermoso rostro con una amarga capa de despecho, él me sonrió, aferrándose a nosotros como si nuestra vida fuese esto. Pero la mía lo era. Cada uno de mis instantes con aquel torpe japonés había hecho que todo valiese la pena. Cruzaría otra vez el infierno para volverlo a conocer. Y esto era tan difícil. Lo único que pude hacer fue llorar, ¿Amarlo? Él no pudo amarme mejor, no obstante, él necesitaba regresar a su mundo. Y yo me tenía que ir.

“Me vas a pedir que regrese a Japón, ¿No es así?” Sus palabras fueron cristal roto y trozos de alma, él solo dejó caer su corazón para que se quebrase contra la impotencia y el suelo. Su risa fue un triste y desolado alarido. Mi cabeza una jaqueca de gris y mierda.

“Lo siento” Mis yemas repasaron sus mejillas; calientes y húmedas, con cada roce perdí un poco más de mi libertad. La electricidad fue mortal, la pasión una sentencia “Yo” Él me conocía mejor que mis demonios y aquellas plegarías ignoradas “Le pediré a Max que te compre un boleto lo más pronto posible” Él me había hecho mejor persona. No. Él me había inspirado para serlo.

“Ash” Él me conocía, me aceptaba, y me amaba por quien era “¿No me lo dirás?” Y por quien quería llegar a ser. La tensión en el cuarto fue cenizas de un primer amor. No pude sostener una mirada con él. No pude dejar de contemplarlo. Lo amaba tanto que era imposible. Era tan imposible que acá estábamos. 

“No puedo decírtelo” Sin importar lo que pasara mis sentimientos por él no cambiarían “No porque no confíe en ti” Mis dedos acariciaron su rostro, memorizando el último trazo de sus facciones. Sabiendo que este podía ser nuestro punto final. Sonreí, esta era la primera vez que los dos estábamos llorando y ninguno sabía qué decir. Me habría gustado encontrar las palabras correctas para consolarlo. Me habría gustado tanto tener un futuro con él.

“Sino porque no me quieres poner en peligro” Él suspiró, entrelazando sus dedos entre los míos, su dulzura fue despiadada “Lo sé” Los rayos del atardecer fueron una silenciosa despedida.

“Me habría gustado ir contigo a Japón” Mi boca tembló, mi corazón terminó por estrellarse contra el destino. Las piezas se habían mezclado; éramos menos que mitades e intentos “Me diste más de lo que merecía estos meses” No sabía lo que estaba diciendo “Ni siquiera imaginé poder tener algo así” No obstante, este era nuestro final “Gracias” Necesitaba que él lo supiera. Él no solo era mi amante. Él no solo era la mejor parte de mí. Él no solo era mi persona destinada.

Él era mi alma gemela.

“Ash” Mi nombre fue una cruel condena entre esos delicados labios “¿Al menos puedo amarte hasta el final?” Todas esas cosas que quisimos, todas esas promesas que nos juramos. Siempre estuvimos destinados a decir adiós.

“Puedes” Como un desborde de lágrimas vivía en momentos fugaces “Eiji” Como si la vida brillara. Los pedazos entre nuestros corazones fueron polvo e ilusiones. Mi mente una bruma de dolor. Presioné mis párpados con fuerza, tenía la cabeza caliente, el estómago repleto de mentiras y la fragilidad herida por él “Te amo hasta más allá del final” Esta era la afilada navaja de una vida corta. Tuve tiempo suficiente con él.

“¿Podemos pretender que las cosas están bien hasta que me tenga que ir?” La pena fue ácido contra mi piel, lo rodeé con fuerza, acariciando sus cabellos entre unos dedos manchados de sangre, sosteniéndolo en un pecho cuyos latidos se habían perdido en el rio. Pero estaba bien “Es algo que necesito” Morir joven no sería tan malo. Fruncí mi mandíbula. Lo daría todo por un poco más de tiempo con él. Tal vez lo conocería en otra vida.

Dios, por favor permíteme enamorarme de él en otra historia. 

“Solo por hoy” Los encuentros y las despedidas se repetían todos los días mientras mi ser se rompía “Por ahora quedemos así” ¿En qué debía creer?

“Aslan Callenreese” Él debía seguir sin mí. Él encontraría a alguien que lo amase mejor. Que no lo hiciera llorar de esta manera “No olvides que te amo, ¿Si?” La perfección y los sueños no eran suficientes ya. Su respiración contra mi pecho fue un caliente y tortuoso jadeo. Él no podría haberlo hecho mejor y yo no podría haber luchado más fuerte.

“Y tú no olvides lo mucho que yo te amo a ti” Pero siempre estuvimos hechos para darnos el adiós.

_Amaba a Eiji Okumura._

_Lo amaba lo suficiente para dejarlo ir._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primero, nada es definitivo hasta el siguiente capítulo así que calma. Segundo, yo soy una lectora muy ansiosa, entonces cuando un autor deja su historia en algo así y se va por dos meses, yo sufro. Por eso no actualice el fic hasta estar completamente segura de que el capítulo final estará listo el otro fin de semana. Yup, esa es la fecha oficial.   
> Aún no puedo creer que se vaya a acabar, no le daba ni un peso al fic ni a mí, de hecho me cuestione muchas veces si era una buena idea volver a escribir. Así que mil gracias a todas las personas que llegaron a esta trama. Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron algún comentario, algún voto o a quien simplemente leyó. De verdad, no puedo creer que haya llegado al punto de terminarla.  
> Nos vemos la otra semana. Espero que se encuentren muy bien.  
> Mil gracias.


	23. Capítulo 22.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola mis bonitos lectores! Es irónico, suelo demorarme mucho en los finales, pero supe exactamente que necesitaba para este, así sí, llego una semana antes.  
> Este capítulo se lo dedico a mi Diosa @Canela1003gcv por todo el apoyo que le dio a esta historia cuando era tan chiquita que ni yo sabía si la acabaría. Muchas gracias, me quedó corta de palabras en esto. Solo gracias.  
> Muchas gracias a quien ha leído hasta acá.

_Lo amaba lo suficiente para dejarlo ir._

Gracioso ¿No? Cuando nos conocimos él sabía el tipo de persona que yo era, pero él no me temió ni fue cauteloso conmigo. Él me hablaba en ese horrible inglés, imaginé que sería porque él era extranjero, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta de que estaba equivocado. Cuando él está a mi lado su amabilidad, sinceridad y calidez me atraviesan el cuerpo entero. Él me completa. Pero yo…Que él sepa que lo hizo bien. Nadie pudo haberme amado mejor. Que él sepa que aunque no pudimos terminar de otra manera lo haría todo otra vez solo para volverlo a conocer. Habían muchas cosas de las que me arrepentía, debí darle más besos, debí ser más amable cuando él llegó a las puertas de mi corazón con una pértiga entre las manos y sueños descalzos dentro de los ojos, debí tomar su palma más seguido y cuidarlo mejor. Nuestro amor fue una rosa; hermoso, apasionado y fugaz. Se marchitó antes de florecer. Fue polvo antes de brotar. Traté de calmarme. Esto era lo correcto. Alguien le daría lo que yo no le pude entregar. Porque lo amaba más que a mi propia alma lo dejaba regresar. Pero era doloroso. Era tan doloroso que respirar se había vuelto una agonía y mirarlo no era más que lastimarse con memorias y espinas. A pesar de cómo el mundo había decidido ver mi vida, ¿Seguiría teniendo la oportunidad para decirnos adiós? Una y otra vez.

Si decidía incendiarme en lugar de desvanecerme, aún me gustaría tener una oportunidad para decirnos adiós. Una y otra vez. Presioné mis párpados, con lentitud, el aire fue una sofocante bruma de melancolía y soledad, mis manos fueron retazos de cenizas entre las de él. El delicado y moribundo susurro de un palpitar fue lo que me indicó que seguía vivo. Él me miró con esa expresión. Esa clase de cara que él nunca debería tener que esbozar. Sus labios se fruncieron, aquellos centímetros entre nosotros dos se convirtieron en una eternidad. Lo buscaba pero lo perdía. Lo trataba de alcanzar, sin embargo, esta era nuestra despedida. El chirriar de la cama fue hilarante en esta situación. Tenía tantas cosas que decirle. Tenía tantos sentimientos que las palabras dejaban como insuficientes, no obstante, la voz no me salió. Me paralicé bajo las orbes de Eiji Okumura. Fue una sensación electrizante y cruel. Como si toda mi historia hubiese sido escrita para que nosotros existiésemos en este momento. Como si todo el sufrimiento cobrase paz bajo aquella incondicionalidad. Que suerte había tenido. Mis dedos rozaron sus mejillas, limpiando lágrimas que no parecían tener final. Realmente había sido afortunado.

Que agridulce.

“Así que esto es todo” Él fue quien tuvo el coraje para hablar, su sonrisa se impregnó de llanto, sus manos apretaron con nervio mis pedazos, respirar fue imposible para nosotros dos.

“Supongo que lo es” Si podía ser encontrado, también podía perderme en la locura de estar enamorado “Eiji” El nombrado se limitó a asentir, como si las letras fuesen navajas y las confesiones puntos finales “Te enviare con Sing al hotel, se bueno con él y no le des problemas” Él rio. Pero que risa más linda era la que él tenía. Debí escucharla más, ¿Qué no daría por esa melodía?

“Mira quien habla” Sus hombros se trataron de relajar, su ceño fue un extraño e incómodo trepidar de angustia “Es tu mal genio el legendario, no el mío” Me acerqué a él, asustado. Aquel cuarto había desaparecido para que solo fuésemos él y yo en este instante. Los coleccionaba y los vendía.

“Yo recuerdo que me causaste más de un problema” Él bufó. Tan amargo. Nuestros dedos se terminaron de entrelazar sobre las sábanas, nuestros pies juguetearon entre ellos en el piso, mi pecho fue un ancla. Sin él no tenía sentido luchar en este mar de soledad.

“Tú fuiste el más terco entre nosotros dos” Reí, repasando cada una de sus facciones con mi corazón.

“Eso se puede discutir” Él levantó una ceja, ofendido, las lágrimas terminaron de secarse cuando él infló sus mejillas. Aunque nunca quise aferrarme a nada o a nadie.

“¿Quieres que le preguntemos a tu pandilla?” Jamás espere que fuese tan doloroso caer en una despedida “Porque puedo llamarlos” Negué, dándole la razón. Mis dedos se enredaron en su nuca, con suavidad. Su aliento entre mis labios fue intoxicante. El estómago me quemó como si hubiese tomado veneno, el pecho me desgarró en una filosa y despiadada sensación. Alto. Por favor.

Le deseaba lo mejor.

“Eiji” Su nombre tuvo un sabor grisáceo y un color amargo “Quiero que tengas una buena vida allá” Aquella sonrisa se desvaneció en reminiscencia y arrepentimiento, la atmósfera fue lluvia en la habitación “Quiero que te conviertas en el mejor fotógrafo que ha tenido Japón” Los ojos me ardieron, la garganta se me cerró para ahogarme con rosas y mentiras “Quiero que te disculpes con la familia de Ibe en mi nombre y con la tuya por haber sido tan egoísta” Me apreté el pecho, buscando mi corazón, no lo encontré. Miré sus manos, aliviado, aún mientras sangraba él lo estaba consolando. Él era esa clase de persona.

“Ash” No. Él era alguien que no tenía comparación “No estas siendo justo” Él había sido mi espejismo de libertad. Fue hermoso y efímero. Fue tan placentero mientras duró.

“Nunca te sientas menos por ser un beta, ¿Si?” Mis manos levantaron su mentón, fundirme en una mirada con él fue una herida que jamás cicatrizaría “Me siento orgulloso por quién eres” La tormenta se volvió a desatar entre nosotros dos. No quería que esta despedida estuviese impregnada de llanto. Mi alma fue cenizas. Mi voluntad un espejo roto.

“¿Aunque nunca tuve la oportunidad para ser tu pareja destinada?” Sonreí, acercándome a él. Acariciarlo fue una sensación sublime y reconfortante. Con Eiji Okumura el mundo parecía ser el lugar correcto y el tiempo perfecto “Un alfa tiene a un omega hecho a la medida” Él solo me atravesó para embriagarme con su esencia, ¿Y ahora? Lo lamentaba. Quería quedarme tanto a su lado.

“Aunque fuiste el único destino que elegí porque eres tú” Pero lo amaba lo suficiente como para dejarlo ir “Y porque eres Eiji Okumura, eres la persona que me complementa, nadie más” Sus mejillas fueron escarlata e inocencia, sus pensamientos chispas e ilusión. Suspiré. No quería esto.

“A veces sí sabes que decir” Me estaba rebalsando. Perderlo me estaba consumiendo la cordura, ¡Joder! Tirité, aterrado.

“Es curioso ¿Sabes? Nunca necesité ni quise depender de nadie, pero siento que en este momento estoy a punto de morir” Los pensamientos se me desbordaron en una extraña y decadente sinestesia “Yo” Reí. Ido. Perdido “No sé ni lo que estoy diciendo” Solo era pedazos que no encajaban en una ciudad putrefacta. Solía estar tan obsesionado y enfocado en odiar a Dino Golzine. Hilarante, ¿No? Que desprevenido me había agarrado el amor.

“No me gusta el rumbo que está tomando esta conversación” Él entró a mi historia sin pedir permiso ni perdón. Él con esa ridícula terquedad y esa oxidada pértiga saltó mis mentiras para regalarme un hogar. Era cálido, suave y acogedor “Suena como si estuvieses dispuesto a morir en esto” Se derrumbó en un parpadeo. Se esfumó una noche de invierno. Pero estaba bien.

“No hagas enfadar a Sing ni salgas del hotel sin compañía” Me iría sabiendo que hice lo correcto. Las manos del más bajo temblaron entre las mías, sus ojos se volvieron a cristalizar, su rostro enrojeció por la cólera y el despecho.

“¿Esto es realmente lo que quieres Ash?” Pude sentir cada uno de sus latidos en ese roce. Ansiosos.

“Lo lamento” Si realmente estaba perdido, no deseaba ser encontrado muriendo aquí solo.

“Lo detesto” Él se mordió la boca, con fuerza, sus piernas no lo dejaron levantarse de la cama, su voz se quebró, su respiración fue una caliente niebla de ira “¡Odio que no me cuentes lo que está pasando y me digas esto!” Su ceño fue tensión y venas, la mandíbula le crujió por culpa de la impotencia. Él solo se rompió “¿Crees que me quedare tranquilo encerrado mientras sé que estas arriesgándote quién sabe dónde?” El silencio en el cuarto fue fúnebre y gélido, los rayos de aquel amanecer se profesaron extintos y negros. Que curiosos eran los seres humanos.

“Eiji” No entendían nada del amor pero estaban dispuestos a dejarlo todo para conservarlo un poco más “Necesito que hagas esto por mí” Sus párpados se presionaron con violencia, permitiendo que el llanto terminase de gotear. Segundos fueron horas, no obstante, no dejo de escurrir. Oh, esta vez era yo.

“¿Qué te da el derecho de dejarme así?” Ninguno estaba pensando con claridad “¿Cuándo acepté acabar con esto? No lo recuerdo” Éramos sueños a medias y futuros no escritos. Éramos romance imposible y tragedia con punto final. Dejé que mi frente reposará sobre la de él, subí una de mis piernas hacia la cama, con lentitud. El aire fue disculpas.

“Así como yo confío en ti, necesito que hagas lo mismo” La calidez y dulzura de aquel chico se deslizaron entre mis grietas por última vez “¿Puedes hacer eso?” Sus palabras no fueron más que quejidos y tartamudeos. El aleteo de sus pestañas fue mi magia.

“Eres tan injusto” El roce entre mi nariz y la suya sería algo que echaría de menos “Sé que debes estar atrapado en una situación difícil de la que no me estas contando porque sientes que no tienes más opción” Él tomó mi mano con timidez para depositarla sobre su pecho “Lo sé, pero mi corazón todavía no lo quiere entender” Me estremecí ante la intensidad y ferocidad de aquel palpitar. Siempre fue de esta manera, ¿No es así?

“Hasta en el interior eres terco, no sé porque esperé otra cosa de ti” Su risa fue suave y delicada, la tensión en el aire se convirtió en nostalgia “Cuando teníamos pensado ir a vivir a Japón yo estuve investigando algunas palabras para poder manejarme allá” La curiosidad en sus ojos fue dulce y refrescante, él se acercó. Ya no habían barreras entre nosotros dos. Solo esto.

“¿Es así?” Su ceño se levantó de manera graciosa “¿El señor americano pudo aprender algo?” Relajé mis hombros. Éramos instantes y sueños. Éramos intentos y fracasos. Y estaba bien.

“Aprendí algo de saludos básicos” No pude leer la expresión del más bajo. No quise hacerlo. Tan doloroso “Y también despedidas” Antes de poder pronunciar aquella palabra sus manos presionaron mi boca, impidiéndome finalizar la oración, lo miré, perplejo.

“No” La firmeza en su voz fue electrizante, se me erizó la piel “Aún sino vuelves a mí” Se me congeló el corazón. No pude apartar mi mirada de él “Aún si terminas en los brazos de alguien más o llegas a conocer a tu omega destinado” Sus yemas se deslizaron hacia mis mejillas, con lentitud “Tienes que regresar” Sonreí. No le había dicho nada y él ya lo sabía todo.

“Bien” Besé sus nudillos, embelesado “Prometo volver” Aquello fue un juramento poco convincente y frágil. Ambos decidimos creerlo por aquel instante. Los golpeteos en la puerta se sintieron como una muerte anunciada. Nuestras manos se deslizaron para soltarse.

“Boss” Nuestros caminos se separaron para no mirarse “Estamos listos” El más bajo se levantó, sus palmas alisaron su camisa con nervios, su mente no encontró las palabras correctas para regalarme, suspiré, contemplando la fúnebre expresión de Alex y Bones. Nos haría falta. Que vacía estaría la pandilla sin él. Ya no habrían más girasoles en la entrada ni belleza en las fotografías.

“Obedece a Sing y mantente dentro del hotel” Él rodó los ojos, frustrado. Ya no habría más sentido.

“Lo que diga el gran lince de Nueva York” Sus palabras fueron sarcásticas y amargas, nos faltaron vidas para pasarlas juntos.

“Vive bien por los dos, Eiji” Su espalda tembló, él se dio vueltas para observarme una última vez.

“Aslan” Sus orbes fueron una sublime y descorazonada soledad “Te amo más allá del final” Y porque yo también lo hacía, esto era lo correcto.

_Él fue todo aquello que no pude darle._

Y los días perdieron color tras su partida. Tener que confrontar la muerte no lucía difícil si ya sentía que me habían arrebatado la vida. Si algo deseaba era retroceder en las páginas de esta historia para decirme que lo apreciara más. Aunque aquellos ojos eran agonía y desolación en la noche, sentía que los olvidaba. Fue un caos. Fue respirar porque aún era jefe, fue esperar una llamada para tener una muerte anunciada. Cinco días. Fue escuchar constantes gritos y peleas, como si aquel japonés hubiese sido un pilar que no valoramos a tiempo. Y era tarde. Tan tonto. La estridente y aguda voz de Yut Lung-Lee fue lo que me obligó a salir de la miseria para confrontarlo. Él estaba discutiendo con Sing en la sala de estar, una copa de champaña había sido arrojada contra la pared, una botella de licor se encontraba desparramada entre la alfombra y los vidrios rotos, el omega estaba completamente ebrio, una carcajada sarcástica fue liberada cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, con un gesto de nuca le indiqué al más bajo que nos dejase a solas. La pestilencia de sus feromonas estaba fuera de control. Esto era una mierda.

“¿No te cansas de armar un espectáculo todos los días?” Su figura se encorvó hasta que se le marcaron los huesos, el contraste contra la elegancia del sillón fue escalofriante “Es agotador tener que soportarte” Sus piernas se dejaron caer, sin fuerza. Él se apretó el ceño, frustrado.

“No lo entiendes” Encontrar gentileza en la maldad fue extraño “Toda mi vida me aferré al odio que le tenía a mi familia, me alimenté de eso y seguí para vengarme de ellos” Sus hombros se encogieron en un suéter demasiado grande y llamativo para ser de él “Y así estaba bien” El rencor en su mirada me atravesó el pecho como una navaja “Pero acabé involucrándome contigo y tus estupideces” Sus palabras fueron filosas y venenosas “Y conociendo gente que no debía conocer“ La antipatía en su voz no fue más que despecho. Sus dientes chirriaron, sus pupilas trepidaron entre la manía y la locura “Y ahora estoy atrapado en esto” Me relajé, acercándome a él. Él se contrajo con violencia cuando acomodé mi brazo sobre sus hombros. Irritante.

“¿Por qué no solo dices que lo extrañas?” Su bufido fue orgulloso y colérico, las cejas le tiritaron.

“Eiji fue mi primer amigo, ¿Cómo me debo sentir ahora que ya no está?” Su rostro se ocultó entre sus manos. El ambiente fue tenso entre nosotros dos. Incómodo “¿Cómo me debo sentir si ya me acostumbre a tener a alguien a mi lado?” Irónico. Perdimos tanto tiempo compitiendo cuando éramos lo mismo.

“Shorter se sentirá mal si lo desprecias así” Su risa fue amarga, las manos le colgaron sobre las rodillas, él trató de respirar, no obstante, ya no había oxígeno “Escuché de Max que el tratamiento esta funcionando” El rostro de Yut Lung-Lee fue un poema que no supe leer. Decepcionado.

“Él ha pedido verte varias veces, al menos deberías hacerle el honor” Me refugié en la lástima. Quería, sin embargo, yo ya no era más el gran lince de Nueva York, ¿Cómo mostrarle esto a mi mejor amigo?, ¿Cómo confrontar la vergüenza de no haberlo salvado? No podía.

“En un par de días más iré” Pero no llegaría “No pongas una expresión tan horrible, él es un alfa fuerte, lo hará bien” La molestia en sus facciones fue graciosa. Las voces de mis hombres retumbaron por el complejo de apartamentos. El día era frío. El desenlace esperado.

“Más le vale” Él trató de recoger sus pedazos en vano “Él no tiene mi permiso para dejarme solo otra vez, tenemos que arreglar esto” Sus dedos repasaron la marca en su nuca. La melancolía en su sonrisa me congeló la cordura “Eiji me dio el valor para hacerlo” Habían personas que dejaban marcas y heridas. Aquel beta nos había cambiado a todos sin esperar nada de regreso. Lo amaba.

“Pronto haré un viaje” El omega levantó una ceja, indignado por mi comentario “No estoy seguro de cuándo volveré” Su mejilla se hundió en su nudillo, fatigado “Mientras tanto encárgate de guiar a Max en esta investigación, hay muchas cosas que aún no están resueltas” Él carcajeó, ofendido. Sus brazos se extendieron sobre su cabeza, el orgullo regresó como un delicado velo. Era un funeral.

“No tienes que pedirme eso, ya lo sé” Éramos adictos al dolor y dependientes de la pena “Ash” Éramos errores y decisiones tontas “¿Nosotros no estábamos peleando por el control del centro?” Éramos humanos no leopardos. Reí, dejando que mi nuca descansara sobre el respaldo.

“¿Quieres tomar el control todavía?” El más bajo imitó mi postura. Miramos el techo como si pudiésemos encontrar alguna respuesta entre las grietas de las vigas y los cristales de la lámpara.

“No” Sus piernas se removieron inquietas, su boca se frunció para que escapasen lamentos “Pero aún quiero deshacerme de mis hermanos, no puedo perdonarlos por entregarme a Golzine como si fuese un animal” Sus uñas se incrustaron sobre las orillas del sillón. Esta persona nunca me terminaría de agradar.

“Puedo ayudar con eso” Sin embargo, nadie pedía nacer bajo las estrellas equivocadas.

“¿Estas tratando de ser mi amigo?” Y Yut Lung-Lee no era la excepción “Porque si es así no quiero, no necesito de la compasión del lince, apenas te tolero” El entrecejo me palpitó frente a ese repentino rechazo. Él se levantó del sofá, recompuesto “Pero sí deberías ir a ver a Shorter, lo único que ha hecho luego de recuperar la consciencia es llamarte” Fruncí mi boca. El sabor de las mentiras era tan adictivo como aquella botella rota de champaña.

“Iré” El omega no pareció convencido con aquel juramento “Lo prometo” Aquellas palabras de tanto usarlas habían perdido el valor.

“Más te vale, porque tampoco te he dado el permiso para desaparecer” La mancha roja que había coloreado el pavimento estaba pintada con la sangre de alguien a quien amé.

_¿Este era el sacrificio por los que habían caído?_

_“Puede que ahora mis palabras no signifiquen nada, pero recuerda esto. Aunque el mundo entero este en tu contra, yo siempre estaré a tu lado” Perdiendo lo más puro que había en mi corazón_.

El gran día llegó.

Escuché la risa de Bones una última vez, soporté el temperamento de Yut Lung-Lee sabiendo que no habría mañana, llegué a la puerta de Shorter sin tener el valor suficiente como para tocar, organicé todo lo que sabía en una computadora cuya clave se la dejé a Max. Estaba listo. Mi corazón se desgarró en un violento alarido al recordar la imagen del japonés. Esto era lo mejor. Él estaría a salvo. Aunque la moral de Blanca era cuestionable, él era un hombre de palabra. Suspiré. Las cosas que no pude hacer por él en esta vida, las palabras que mi mente no dejó escapar al estar paralizada, las disculpas que ya no le podría entregar. De alguna manera lo compensaría. Llegué al lugar acordado en lo que se perdió como arena entre los dedos y plegarias bajo la desesperanza. Estaba demasiado cerca, pero lo suficientemente lejos de mí como para verlo. Ingresé a un viejo y decadente edificio a las afueras de la ciudad, la sonrisa de Dino Golzine me erizó la sangre desde una oscura y putrefacta esquina. Decenas de quienes parecían ser militares se encontraban a sus espaldas. Cobarde. La expresión de Artur fue un maldito escalofrío en mi garganta. El aroma a muerte me revolvió las entrañas. Mierda. Esto sería todo. Presioné mi frente, con fuerza. Esto no se sentía bien. La visión de mis ojos no había sido engendrada por nadie, solo por mí. Mantendría mis ojos cerrados y apretaría el gatillo. _Bang._

_Olvídate de rezar antes de decir buenas noches._

“Sabía que cumplirías con tu palabra” El estómago se me llenó de nauseas al escuchar aquella voz, él se apoyó contra la pared, resguardado por su propio séquito y los hombres de Artur. Patético “Esta vez te has equivocado” Su risa fue una fachada para disimular molestia, la frustración se le marcó en gruesas y latentes venas moradas “Esta vez no te lo puedo perdonar” La humedad y el gélido de aquel edificio crearon un ambiente macabro. Goteó negro. Lloró terror. 

“La prensa no publicó nada que fuera mentira” Mis pasos retumbaron contra concreto y charcos de suciedad, el cuerpo me pesó “Es tu culpa por ser una escoria y explotar así a las personas” Mi mente fue una bruma de jaqueca y mierda “Te lo advertí desde el inicio, debiste dejar a Eiji fuera de esto” Su carcajada fue un esquizofrénico despecho, las pupilas le palpitaron, su labio se rompió en un mordiscón.

“Ese beta no hizo más que arruinarte” Él golpeó la pared, colérico “Es mi derecho como tu creador dejarte vivir o perecer” Sus palabras fueron lúgubres e inmundas, el techo fue más alto que la porquería de la ciudad “Ese chico te hizo débil” La mirada de Blanca fue cruda e indiferente.

“De todas maneras acá me tienes” Extendí mis brazos, resignado “Intenta acabar conmigo de una vez” Mis ojos fueron ácido. Aquel putrefacto rincón de ratas sería mi escenario final. Sus militares estaban armados. La luna sería el verdugo.

“¿Crees que eso es suficiente?” Su voz rayó el borde de la locura y la obsesión “Si yo caigo me encargaré de que pagues y te retuerzas en el infierno” Artur me arrojó una navaja hacia el rostro, la atrapé. Sus feromonas fueron una repugnante y espesa masa de tortura “Él también ha estado esperando por ti” Aunque Golzine trató de tomar aire, su cara ya estaba hinchada por la ira. La filosa y tétrica sonrisa del alfa me heló la sangre. No. 

“¿Qué resultó ser Eiji?, ¿Beta u omega?” Escuchar aquel nombre ser pronunciado por él. Mi cabeza fue un maldito y repetitivo taladrar, me paré al frente del rubio, viendo como él se lanzaba una navaja de una palma hacia la otra. Lunático “Lo has mantenido bien oculto pero apenas acabe contigo iré por él” Lo único que retumbó en ese encuentro fueron las amenazas de aquel traidor.

“Él confiaba en ti” Mi alma se hundió en el metal. No había arrepentimiento. No más despedida. La atmósfera fue vidrio molido “No te perdonare por lo que le hiciste” Una de sus cejas se levantó, con altanería.

“Debes sentirte herido como alfa” Mis músculos fueron plomo “Escuché que te dieron tanta mierda en los burdeles que ya ni siquiera te llega el celo” La garganta se me cerró, sudor empapó mi orgullo. La verdad era un puto billete de dólar en el baño de un bar “No eres mejor que un omega si solo sabes abrir las piernas” La multitud se mantuvo atenta mientras chorros carmesí se colaban hacia el lugar.

“¿Vamos a hacer esto?” Su sonrisa desapareció, la pestilencia de aquel hombre se intensificó.

“Yo realmente te odio con toda mi alma, Ash” Un jodido espasmo “¡No es justo que siempre seas tú!” Animal.

Con una agilidad digna de una bestia él acercó la navaja hacia mi vientre, retrocedí de un salto. Un segundo movimiento, la cuchilla se acercó a mi cuello, tenía la cabeza aturdida ante la falta de sueño y el vacío del japonés. Cuando una patada se hundió sobre mi vientre tosí. El silencio del público fue fúnebre. Perdí la cuenta del tiempo que pasamos luchando. Respiraciones pesadas y jadeantes, músculos moreteados, charcos de sudor y sangre. Con sus nudillos él desencajó mi mandíbula, el dolor fue adictivo, mis venas fueron una chispeante y abrumadora sensación de adrenalina. Con un gancho le corté el brazo, su risa fue una patética ironía. Éramos dos alfas encerrados en un espacio demasiado pequeño. No hubo control. No hubo lamento. Solo estallamos. Ambos caminamos frente al otro en un círculo, mi aliento era una llameante y venenosa corrosión. Joder. El amanecer me dio una idea del tiempo que llevaba atrapado en esto. Estaba cansado, hastiado y fatigado. Él no estaba peleando como un hombre.

Él era un maldito animal.

“¿Qué ocurre?, ¿Ya estas sin aliento?” Su burla fue un fastidio, apoyé mis palmas sobre mis muslos. Mi rostro estaba repleto de sudor y suciedad, un amargo hilo negro estaba pendiendo desde mi boca hacia el suelo, lo escupí “¡Déjame acabar contigo!” En un parpadeo él corrió hacia mi dirección, hice lo mismo. Poder y control. Muerte en un juego.

El sonido de las cuchillas zanjando el aire llenó el lugar. Aquel momento fue un eterno bucle de atacar y esquivar, arremetiendo de manera violenta la navaja contra su cara le corté la mejilla, sus pasos se enredaron para que él se tambalease. El hombro me punzó, mierda, ¿Cuándo me lo había herido? Artur volvió a tirar su daga de una mano a otra, concentrado. Psicópata. La pestilencia de sus feromonas no fue normal. Él se había inyectado algo. Lo podía ver en sus muñecas. En un parpadeo él estuvo frente a mí con el cuchillo sobre mi rostro, me tropecé con un guijarro, él alzó la navaja contra mi cara, con una mirada psicótica y delirante.

“¡Muere!” Caí de golpe contra el piso, sus piernas me encerraron, detuve su muñeca con un apretón. Alto. Alto. Alto, ¡Oh! ¡Pero me había dicho que morir estaba bien!, ¡Eiji! Quería volverlo a ver. Apreté mi mandíbula hasta saborear la putrefacción de mis pecados, apoyando mis rodillas contra sus costillas lo empujé lejos “Que mal perdedor” La visión se me nubló ante la perdida de sangre, mis piernas fueron un nudo, mi estómago espinas, me levanté en esa agonía.

“Mira quien habla” No pude ver bien. No pude pensar bien. La risa de Dino Golzine fue una cadena para mi alma. Un collar para perros.

“Cuando Shorter te lo trajo como pretendiente tú no hiciste más que despreciarlo” La rigidez en su quijada fue peligrosa. Sus dientes parecieron ser colmillos, sus ojos no tuvieron más que muerte “No es justo que él te haya elegido sobre mí cuando yo soy un alfa completo” Con una tacleada bestial él llegó a mi lado para cortarme el vientre. Me apreté con fuerza las costillas, el tajo fue profundo y desalmado, él limpió la sangre de la cuchilla con su lengua. Repugnante.

“No puedes obligar a alguien a amarte” Espuma y escarlata le burbujearon de lo más profundo de la tráquea. Que forma más patética de morir sería esta. Debí despedirme de él de manera más dulce. Debí tener el valor para confrontar a Shorter. Debí protegerlos a todos mejor.

“¿Sabes? Realmente no me importa si él es un omega o un beta” El cuchillo frenó entre sus manos, él se inclinó como un depredador “Mientras lo pueda forzar para estar a mi lado, él estará bien como mi amante” Y ya no lo soporté. En un último encuentro clavé mi navaja en lo más profundo de su pecho, una y otra vez, antes de desgarrar su cuello. Mis propios gritos me despedazaron la garganta. Un chorro de sangre me salpicó la cara y la culpa. Artur se aferró a sus heridas mientras el color se le desvanecía de la mirada, él extendió su mano, perplejo, antes de desplomarse sobre el suelo. Los ojos me ardieron, me traté de limpiar la cara con las palmas temblorosas, lo tenía por doquier. Estaba empapado de aquel hombre. Tirité.

¿Este era el maldito sacrificio de los caídos?

“Es una pena” Dino Golzine no derramó ni una sola gota de lástima por Artur “Bien, Blanca es tu turno” Ni siquiera tuve oportunidad para reaccionar. Lo último que supe fue que mi cuerpo estaba en un pegajoso charco escarlata sobre la frialdad del pavimento con las manos del más alto sobre mi cuello. Cerré los ojos. El aire era doloroso. Mis pulmones eran rosas muertas.

“¿Por qué no solo tratas de arreglar esto en lugar de ser tan terco?” La mirada que Blanca me entregó fue una repleta de confusión y amargura “Si cooperaras conmigo podríamos convencerlo para que te deje volver a su lado” Sus dedos se relajaron sobre mi piel “No me gusta la idea de perderte, Ash” Mis pensamientos estaban hirviendo, los colores se estaban disipando.

“¿Aún me pides que cumpla con el papel que me dieron?” Reí, cansado. Pronto las sensaciones se confundieron, no pude distinguir la pena de la alegría, no logré entender si hacía frío o calor “Ya no puedo hacer eso” Solo tenía sueño. Mi vida se sentía como una eterna pesadilla donde Eiji había sido la única chispa de felicidad. Mis latidos retumbaron en mis orejas “Cumple con tu promesa y asegúrate de que él este a salvo” Él estaba bien. Algo goteó sobre mi rostro. No supe qué fue.

“¿Realmente él significa tanto para ti?” Los movimientos del más alto se paralizaron sobre mi cuello “¿Viniste con la intención de morir?” Ja. Ver a Blanca llenó de pánico fue un cuadro que jamás espere vislumbrar. Él lucía gracioso. Mis uñas se clavaron sobre el pavimento. Mi cordura era una cuerda. 

“En lugar de odiar y gobernar” Su rostro se redujo a una lúgubre sombra “Prefiero amar y morir” Las puertas de metal de aquel edificio se abrieron de manera abrupta.

“Ni siquiera te pensabas despedir de mí, ¿Eh?” Las manos de Blanca me soltaron. La sonrisa de Shorter fue algo que me trajo de regreso a la realidad, parpadeé, cientos de veces, el corazón me abofeteó la voluntad, perdí el aliento.

“¿Cómo?” Toda la pandilla se encontraba detrás. Armada y lista.

“No subestimes lo paranoico que puede ser Yut” Él cargó un rifle de asalto, determinado “Hablaremos de esto luego” Para desatar con un disparo el mismo infierno.

El aire se convirtió en plomo y pólvora, los gritos de mis hombres fueron revitalizantes contra aquellos militares, fue una sinestesia de terror y confusión, parpadeé, sin poder escuchar las explosiones de fondo, sabiendo que mi nariz se había llenado de cenizas y escombros sin poderlos oler, con el cuerpo aletargado y las manos teñidas, ¿La sangre era de quién? Blanca se mordió el labio al verse acorralado, sus palmas seguían sobre mi cuello, sus piernas estaban presionando mi vientre, mis costillas se sentían como si me hubiesen perforado la piel. Mi cabeza era el grito de una tetera hirviendo. Solo pesaba. Solo dolía. Solo ardía. Yo…solo estaba cansado de esto y ya. Había perdido lo más puro de mi corazón.

“¿Realmente estas bien con esta decisión?” La frustración del más alto se coló en un tieso apretón de mandíbula, su mirada fue un verdugo dando un ultimátum “¿Realmente quieres morir así?” Él agitó mis hombros, frustrado, el retumbar de mi cabeza contra el pavimento fue irreal, algo estalló al fondo, pedazos del techo cayeron a mi lado, la humedad fue pegajosa bajo mis dedos, ya no sentía mis piernas. Ya no había nada, reí.

¿Esto era lo que quería? Éramos de mundos diferentes. Mi cuerpo reaccionaba como una máquina y mataba gente como si nada. Sin pensar ni sentir. Nunca había estado tan asustado de mí mismo ni tan avergonzado como cuando estaba con él.

Nunca volvería a verlo.

_“Ash, nada de lo que digas podrá hacer que deje de estar enamorado”_

¿Nunca volvería a verlo?

“No” Apreté las manos de Blanca, con fuerza, luchando con garras y dientes, desesperado. Que curiosos eran los seres humanos “Tengo que volver” No entendían nada del amor pero estaban dispuestos a dejarlo todo para conservarlo un poco más “Necesito cumplir una promesa”

_Lo amaba lo suficiente como para vivir por él._

“Bien” El más alto se levantó de mi regazo “Si estás dispuesto a aceptar las consecuencias de esa decisión, supongo que puedo hacer trampa y dar por finalizado mi contrato con Dino Golzine” Sonreí. Las balas me regresaron a la realidad, me cubrí la cabeza. Mis hombres estaban siendo aplastados como novatos por esos mercenarios uniformados “Ve, yo los cubriré un rato” Él se inclinó para tomar la navaja que antes había usado Artur. El jugueteo entre la cuchilla y sus dedos fue peligroso y altanero “Pero me debes una cena” Negué, él siempre terminaba haciendo las cosas a su manera. Su mente era todo un misterio, sin embargo, esta noche la línea entre el bien y el mal era gris y delgada. 

“¡Ash!” La voz de Bones en medio del caos captó mi atención “¡Shorter subió al segundo piso con el viejo!” Mis pensamientos se congelaron en la crudeza de la realidad. No lo podía volver a perder de la misma manera. Mierda. No terminé de escuchar lo que el omega me gritó bajo la convulsión de una metralleta, solo corrí hacia donde mi instinto me indicó.

Atravesando el mismo infierno llegué a una bodega de suplementos abandonada. Los alaridos de la muerte fueron desgarradores. El eco de las municiones contra el piso me erizó la piel. La pestilencia de Golzine se encontraba impregnada por todo el lugar, decenas de cajas de cartón apiladas eran todo lo que había en esa habitación, la putrefacción de la realidad se arrastró hacia mi alma. Asqueroso. Dando un mal paso la costilla me punzó, como si ésta quisiera salirse para perforarme un pulmón. La visión se me emborrachó. Un sonoro y estridente golpe retumbó sobre mis orejas. Abrí los ojos. Oh, me habían pegado con un fierro en la nuca. La punta del tubo se había teñido de escarlata, mi cabello se sentía húmedo y pegajoso, supuse que me había roto el cráneo. La sonrisa del alfa fue macabra y altiva, el frío de un cañón se apoyó contra mi frente, el sonido del gatillo fue lejano. Nada. Me había convertido en nada. 

“Yo no te di permiso para que te echaras a perder de esa manera” Con un violento movimiento el arma trató de hundirse entre mis neuronas. El mundo estaba caliente “Ni te di permiso para faltarme así el respeto” Mis pensamientos parecían ofuscados. No los podía unir bien.

“Te ves desesperado” Veneno fue escupido hacia su orgullo, su ceño se tensó, la pestilencia fue insoportable “Ni siquiera tú podrás salir de esto, ¿No es así? Ya no tienes más amigos en la política porque revelé sus trapos sucios” La mancha roja en el pavimento estaba pintada con mi sangre. Mi cuerpo dejó de responderme, ¿Así se sentiría? Yo no era alguien común. No le temía a la muerte. La gente era divertida, no sabían nada acerca de ella pero le temían. Nunca la han experimentado y saben que es algo que temer, pero temen por instinto.

“Me dijeron que un lince era una mala mascota pero por ti no quise escuchar a la racionalidad” Habían habido innumerables ocasiones en las que pensé que estaría mejor muerto. Mi saliva me impidió respirar, los párpados me temblaron, el corazón se me trabó. Que nada podría ser peor que lo que me estaba pasando en ese momento.

“Debiste escucharla” En momentos así la muerte parecía dulce y pacífica, e insoportablemente atractiva.

“Nos veremos en el infierno” No obstante, lo daría todo por vivir un instante más con él “Salúdame a Artur” El tiempo se paralizó en aquel gatillar. Por más que espere las facciones de Dino Golzine parecieron haberse congelado y perdido en el minuto, su cuerpo cayó sobre el mío como un costal, me intenté levantar, atónito. Quemó. Me hirió. Alto.

“Yut me enseñó a usar estas” Me traté de enfocar en mi realidad. Me sentía ido. Los ojos me ardieron cuando vislumbré a Shorter con una aguja entre las manos “Como mi mejor amigo jamás me fue a ver, Yut y yo acabamos pasando mucho tiempo a solas” Él empujó a Dino Golzine lejos de mí antes de darme un abrazo. Volví a respirar al concebir sus latidos. Su calidez y aquel fastidioso aroma me volvieron a llenar el alma, me relajé. Cansado.

“Lo siento” La mirada de preocupación que el moreno me entregó fue angustiante.

“Tenemos que ir a tratar esas heridas, no tiene caso reencontrarnos si te mueres ahora” Quise reír, sin embargo, la punzada en mi interior fue insoportable. Todo era escarlata “¿Qué quieres hacer con él? Yut me dijo que con estas cosas todavía puede ver y escuchar aunque este congelado” Con un gesto de manos y un quejido le pedí a Shorter que me alcanzara el arma con la que el alfa me había apuntado.

“Este es un final que no mereces” Acomodé mi brazo alrededor del moreno, conteniendo entre dientes un alarido “Pero no me arriesgare contigo” Tirité cuando sentí un par de dedos sobre mis heridas, mis pies se arrastraron sin energía “No dejare esta decisión en manos de la justicia” Él ni siquiera me pudo mirar. Tampoco quise que lo hiciera. Solo apreté el gatillo y le di final.

_Me amaba lo suficiente como para vivir por mí._

Y sí. Era una decisión egoísta e incorrecta. Mis manos estaban repletas de sangre, mis pesadillas eran condena, subsistir era un martirio. No obstante, de a poco había encontrado razones para seguirme arrastrando en esto. Si este era el sacrificio para los caídos no sería en vano. Me haría fuerte. Mucho más fuerte. Aprendería a lidiar con mis demonios. Trabajaría y cumpliría mis promesas hacia Max y Yut Lung-Lee. Porque la ciudad estaba fuera de control necesitaba a un monstruo como el lince de Nueva York para gobernarla. Había decidido arder en lugar de desvanecerme. Había elegido intentar en lugar de morir. Cargaría con ello. Pagaría por ello. Sufriría por ello. Pero ya no sería bajo las cadenas de nadie. Su muerte me permitiría resurgir de las cenizas. Este era mi amanecer.

De cualquiera manera, ese leopardo sabía que no volvería.

El día de su partida llegó. Blanca tenía razón, su existencia no estaba para salvarme. No era justo pedirle que dejase su vida para sumergirse en un mundo de asesinatos y decadencia. No podía. Él tenía una familia que lo estaba esperando en Japón, el tenía toda una carrera por delante. Él era una hermosa y efímera libertad. Él era una abrumadora inspiración. Él era la clase de persona que dejaba huella en el alma y calidez en la tristeza. Suspiré, aunque no lo volviese a ver, todavía se me permitía sentirlo ¿No? Me froté el entrecejo, frustrado, las palabras en aquel libro no fueron más que una borrosa maraña de caos, las heridas aún me punzaban debajo del suéter, el maldito reloj a mi lado parecía haberse quedado congelado. Que se fuese pronto para que no pudiese ir tras él. Que se esfumase como el sueño que fue. Que regresara a su realidad. Lo amaba lo suficiente como para darle eso. El corazón me presionó como si hubiese una gigantesca espina incrustada en su interior, lo sentí gotear, lo escuché crujir. La presencia de Sing fue desconcertante. Sin darme más explicación que una mirada, él me pidió que hablásemos afuera de la biblioteca. Salí con él. Toda el alma se me electrificó cuando él me entregó una carta. Mi nombre estaba escrito con cursiva, su aroma seguía impregnado en el papel. No pude respirar, ¿Por qué lo hacía tan difícil?

“¡¿Por qué no vas a verlo?!” No fui capaz de despegar mi atención de aquel sobre. Me había perdido entre mis propios latidos y la reminiscencia de mi nombre “Él vuelve a Japón hoy” Él no pudo darme más, sin embargo, acá estaba sin estarlo. Como una estrella fugaz.

“Lo sé” Los ojos de Sing fueron perplejidad y frustración.

“¿Entonces por qué?” Sus manos se convirtieron en puños, sus cejas fueron un tembloroso cuadro de frustración “Él incluso me pidió traerte la carta porque dijiste que no querías verlo” Mi garganta fue un pesado y afilado nudo de intentos. Mi estómago estaba repleto de mariposas en agonía “Se supone que eres su amante” ¡Yo ya le había dicho adiós! Él era injusto.

“¡Por esa misma razón!” Era tan injusto que él me atormentase así cuando trataba de avanzar “Lo estoy dejando volver a su propio mundo” ¿Avanzar hacia dónde sino era con él? Mis uñas se hundieron en mis palmas para dejar marcas, pronto respirar fue doloroso e imposible “Este mundo de asesinatos…” Porque él me había mirado con esa clase de cara. Porque él estaba a punto de subirse a un maldito avión “Él no pertenece aquí” Y porque yo siempre había sido esta clase de cobarde. Ni siquiera pude observar la expresión del más bajo. La brisa fue gélida. El final fue silencioso.

“Pero ya no hay tiempo” Nuestra tragedia era algo predestinado “¿Quieres que le pase un mensaje?” Me di vueltas, con lentitud, ¿Por qué todos se empeñaban en hacerlo más difícil? Yo…No. Me mordí la boca. Esto era lo correcto. ¡Sí!, ¡Esto era lo correcto! “¡Idiota!, ¡Estúpido terco!” Él debía resplandecer. Encerrarlo a mi lado solo apagaría aquella luz. Él era como un girasol.

Conmigo solo se marchitaría.

_Lo amaba lo suficiente…_

Me dejé caer sobre una banca a las afueras de la biblioteca, mi mente se encontraba a kilómetros de distancia, mi corazón estaba abordando un vuelo hacia Japón, me apreté el pecho, sabiendo que aún vacío no me dejaría de doler. Pero lo amé bien. Sí, tanto que ahora solo me punzaba, ¿Un conejo y un lince? Hilarante, ¿No? Mis dedos se deslizaron por el empaque para sacar aquella carta. Dejé de sentir mis latidos al encontrarme con un pasaje de avión junto a una hoja de papel. La mirada me ardió, las entrañas me burbujearon, la vida se me desgarró. Esto, apreté el sobre, él era injusto.

« _Ash._

_Estoy muy preocupado porque no he podido verte bien._

_Dijiste que vivimos en mundos diferentes. Pero, ¿Es eso cierto? Tenemos diferente color de piel y de ojos. Nacimos en países diferentes. Pero nos enamoramos, ¿No es eso lo que importa? Me alegro mucho de haber venido a Estados Unidos, he conocido a mucha gente, y lo más importante, te he conocido a ti._

_Me preguntaste una y otra vez si me asustabas. Pero nunca te temí, ni una sola vez. En realidad, siempre creí que estabas herido, mucho más que yo. No podía evitar sentirme así. Gracioso ¿Verdad?_

_Eras mucho más inteligente, grande y fuerte que yo. Pero siempre sentí que debía protegerte. Me pregunto de qué quería protegerte. Creo que quería protegerte de tu futuro. Porque tu destino te estaba arrasando, como una inundación._

_¿Recuerdas que me contaste sobre el leopardo en ese libro de Hemingway? Murió en la cima del monte, y dijiste que sabías que nunca volvería a bajar. Pero dije que no eres un leopardo y que puedes cambiar tu futuro. Es verdad, Ash. Puedes cambiar tu destino. No estás solo, Ash. Estoy contigo. Mi alma está siempre contigo._

_Sayonara, América._

_Sayonara, Nueva York._

_Pero a ti no te voy a decir sayonara, Ash._

_Sé que nos volveremos a ver, no importa lo lejos que nos encontremos. Al menos se me permite amarte hasta más allá del final ¿No?»_

La carta se volvió ilegible, me toqué el rostro, estaba llorando. Aquellas palabras fueron una gentil y dulce agonía. Esto era lo correcto. Porque lo amaba debía dejarlo. Yo solo lo marchitaría. Conmigo él no sería más que un canario sin voz. Esto era lo que estaba escrito en el destino. Estaba bien. Mi llanto fue como veneno escurriendo por mi piel. Yo. Apreté aquella carta. Él era el lugar donde yo estaba completo. Él era mi mejor amigo. Mi amante. Quien me hacía mejor y por quien buscaba serlo. Yo. No pude respirar, solo empecé a correr por las calles del centro. Mi tráquea fue un rosal, mi interior se había llenado de espinas y dudas, las mariposas en mi estómago estaban dando un último aleteo. Esto era malo. Me debía detener. Él no sería feliz a mi lado. Corrí más fuerte. Mucho más fuerte. Éramos de mundos diferentes, ¡Al diablo! Frené mis pasos, constipado. La carta cayó al suelo. El tiempo fue una navaja. Tenía miles de razones para romper esta relación.

“Ash” Pero él me acababa de dar la única que me importaba para quedarme “Perdón” Sus ojos estaban rojos, su sonrisa fue una tímida brisa de eternidad. Tan sublime “Pero no puedo irme así” Él estaba sosteniendo entre sus manos pedazos de corazón, estaban lastimados y eran pequeños. Casi cenizas “Mi cabeza lo entiende” Él me los extendió, con timidez “Pero mis sentimientos no” No eran mis retazos, eran los de él.

“Eiji” Y todas aquellas excusas y pretextos que me puse para retroceder se esfumaron dentro de esas orbes. Delineé sus facciones, permitiendo que la pena y la nostalgia me deshicieran para que él me volviese a recomponer “Estas aquí” Cuanta falta me había hecho esta persona fue algo que solo pude comprender al tenerlo de regreso entre mis brazos, suspiré, ¿Cómo pretendía seguir sin él?

“Sé que no querías verme, y que debía escuchar a Max y a Sing, pero” Me aferré a él con fuerza, impidiéndole continuar. Mis manos se deslizaron por su espalda, con suavidad, mi nuca se acomodó entre sus cabellos, dejando que su esencia se deslizase en cada grieta de mi cuerpo, la estridencia de mis latidos fue cruel y real. Esta persona. Lo amaba. Lo amaba tanto. Y aunque de amor las personas no se morían.

“Quédate conmigo” Sentía que moriría sino estaba con él “No solo por ahora” Y sí. Quizás esto era egoísta, impulsivo y estúpido “Sino para siempre” Sin embargo, yo no era un leopardo. Podía ser todo eso y aun así cambiar mi destino. Sentía que podía confrontarlo todo mientras fuese a su lado. Y si él me quería. Aun roto, manchado y siendo pedazos.

“¿Por qué siempre me pides estas cosas cuando estas al borde?” No necesitaba otra razón. Sus dedos se deslizaron entre mis mejillas, limpiando la pena, su frente fue la que se acomodó sobre la mía, el mundo fue un instante eterno para nosotros dos “Tienes suerte de que sea terco” ¿Podría ser alguien mejor para él?, ¿Podría encontrar una manera para hacer las cosas bien?

“Considérame el hombre más afortunado” No lo sabía “Eiji” Pero cada día de mi vida lo intentaría un poco más “Deberíamos empezar a buscar un departamento por acá” Porque los finales felices en Japón no existían. Días grises y fantasmas del pasado atacarían. Peleas, rencor, y problemas nos hundirían. Pero estaba bien.

“Te iba a decir lo mismo” Éramos humanos y podíamos equivocarnos. Éramos pedazos, instantes, errores, arrepentimiento y dolor. Pero sobre todo… “Te preparare algo de natto luego de desempacar” Éramos anhelo. Y aunque éramos menos de lo que habíamos querido ser, soñar y tratar era lo único que a las personas nos quedaba.

_Lo amaba lo suficiente como escribir nuestro propio destino. Y él me amaba lo suficiente como para escribirlo a mi lado._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo encuentro el final de banana fish perfecto, pero mi corazón de fan se negó a aceptarlo y henos aquí con el resultado.  
> Este fanfic no fue el más grandioso del mundo y tiene varias cosas que arreglar, pero fue especial para mí. Pasé mucho tiempo asustada sin querer escribir nada, una idiotez porque lo amo, y atreverme a publicar esta historia fue fuerte, pensé que moriría ignorada por mil razones, y ver que conocí a tanta gente bonita gracias a ella me hace sentir muy afortunada.  
> Muchas gracias a quien se tomó el tiempo y el cariño para leer esta historia. Espero que el final no haya decepcionado mucho, pero esto era lo que mi corazón necesitaba. En dos semanas más tendremos un epilogo bien bonito porque falto más AshEiji, y gracias a cierta personita que me metió la idea de extras, posiblemente esta tenga dos. Uno de cada pareja. Consejo, si le dan ideas a la autora, lo más probable es que me suba por el chorro.  
> Bueno, muchas gracias, es todo lo que me queda decir. Realmente son suficientes las palabras de agradecimiento por todo el apoyo. Espero verlos otra vez.


	24. Epílogo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola mis bonitos lectores!  
> Lloré sangre y sudor para sacar este epílogo hoy porque lo tuve que escribir dos veces, pero hoy es el cumpleaños del lince de Nueva York así que debía estar hoy. Nuestro epílogo lo narra Eiji.  
> Espero que sea de su agrado. Mil gracias por leer.

_¿Qué es el destino? Siete letras, tres sílabas, una palabra._

_Es lo irrevocable de la tragedia, es lo intangible en el amor, es la ironía de un misterio ya escrito. Nos hace perecer entre lo inefable de una mirada y lo sublime de una sonrisa para extraviarnos bajo la bruma del olvido por mero capricho. Nos hace entregar el alma para recibir una daga. Nos hace pensar en el final antes de encarnarlo. Es cruel, es omnipotente y amargo. Es algo por lo que nos arrastramos los seres humanos. Un sueño aparentemente simple, pero eternamente anhelado. Tonto ¿No? El destino no se puede cambiar, sin embargo, seguimos tratando. Porque aceptarlo sería romper nuestras alas antes de usarlas para volar._

La estridencia de los reflectores, el chirriar de los trípodes, la penumbra de las sombrillas, la aspereza del lente bajo mis yemas. Magnético y seductor. Me incliné para cambiar de ángulo, el gélido del piso contra mis rodillas me erizó la sangre, aquellos afilados ojos paralizaron mi razón, enfoqué mi atención en aquel pequeño visor, permitiendo que un mundo de incoherencias fuese plasmado con tan solo un flash. Sonreí, tomando algunas imágenes más. Su pierna se deslizó con coquetería sobre la silla, sus dedos juguetearon con una larga y elegante trenza, negué, ajustando por última vez la luz, Yut Lung-Lee era toda una belleza. Sus palmas se acomodaron sobre su regazo con vanidad, la simpleza del cuarto creó un contraste celestial con su maquillaje, él se contorneó, altivo. No había cambiado, él posó antes de ser inmortalizado. El drama fue capturado en segundos.

_Clic_.

“Con esas ya deberían ser suficientes” Me levanté del suelo, vislumbrando en la pantalla la colección de fotografías que habíamos creado. Hermosas e imponentes “Tienes talento natural para esto” La expresión del omega fue relajada y dulce, él extendió sus brazos sobre su cabeza para que los huesos le tronaran. Aquel vestido era demasiado ajustado y descarado.

“Si alguna vez me aburro de jugar con el gobierno chino considerare el modelaje como nueva profesión” Él se bajó de la silla, con cuidado. Sus pasos fueron un ilusorio eco en el caos del estudio, su mentón se dejó caer sobre mi hombro para poder observar conmigo las imágenes. Narcisista.

“¿No te da miedo estar involucrado en eso?” Su cabello cosquilleó sobre mi oreja, su perfume fue una agradable bruma de nostalgia.

“Estoy más seguro que el resto del clan Lee” Sus ojos fulguraron con una sofocante presunción frente a la cámara “Estar en América me pone en ventaja” Sus palabras fueron pesadas y ásperas, con un golpeteo sobre mi muñeca él me pidió que dejara de cambiar las fotografías “Me gusta esa” Sonreí, satisfecho. Delicada pero magnánima. Él era un ramo de dalias.

“¿Esa es la portada con la que quieres hacerte famoso en Vanity Fair?” Él rodó los ojos, fatigado. El aroma a antiséptico fue extraño bajo la sinestesia del lugar. 

“Solo es una entrevista de segunda” La frustración en su voz no logró aplacar la pena “No es la gran cosa” Sus brazos se cruzaron sobre su pecho con rigidez, sus párpados se presionaron en busca de paciencia. Hosco.

“Eres el primer omega nominado a un cargo tan importante en el mundo de la política” Sus mejillas fueron un verano delator “Yo creo que es algo grande” Ni siquiera la tensión en sus cejas pudo ocultar la emoción. Él siempre era así. La luna le temía a su propio brillo por eso se escudaba en su rencor hacia el sol. 

“¿Sabes?” Él evitó mi mirada, afligido. Sus dedos temblaron sobre su brazo como ademán de incertidumbre “Ibe se sentiría muy orgulloso de ti” Fruncí la boca, aferrándome a la cámara, escuchar aquel nombre fue tan amargo. Mis recuerdos tiritaron sobre los botones, mi estómago burbujeó con ansias. Nos lamentábamos por los muertos cuando quienes sufríamos éramos los vivos. La desolación en las memorias era una sublime crueldad.

“Gracias” Pero estaba bien “Haber ganado ese concurso fue toda una sorpresa” Porque mientras yo mantuviese encendida su pasión él nunca me dejaría, la cabeza me palpitó, mi corazón fue un lío. No lo valoré lo suficiente cuando estuve en América, lo conocí siendo demasiado terco e inmaduro estando en Japón, por eso pasaría el resto de mi historia amando lo que él amó.

“Fly boy en el cielo, ese fue el cuadro con el que Ibe ganó el mismo concurso ¿No?” A pesar de ser un beta, él me dijo que yo volaba por la gloria más que nadie. Alto. Demasiado arriba.

“Lo fue” Él me pidió que creyese más en mí.

“La fotografía fue inspiradora” Por eso ya no podía vacilar “También podrías ser un buen modelo” El brazo de Yut Lung-Lee se acomodó sobre mi hombro, la música en el estudio se deslizó sobre el viento. Tan irreal “Aunque me gustó más la imagen que tú usaste para participar, está llena de tu esencia” Levanté una ceja, divertido.

“¿Aunque el modelo fuese Ash?” Él chasqueó la lengua, frustrado. Eran la danza entre la luz y la oscuridad. Lo mismo pero diferente.

“La imagen fue buena porque tú la tomaste, el modelo es irrelevante” La piel se me erizó cuando alguien rodeó mi cintura, un peso extra se dejó caer contra mi espalda, el omega se apartó, colérico.

“¿Por qué no solo admites que salí guapo en la imagen?” La voz de Ash me erizó la piel, el roce entre sus labios y mi cuello fue suave. Tan embriagador.

“Guapo si te gustan los que tienen cara de idiota” Un lince y una víbora, ¿Qué podía salir mal?

“Estas celoso porque Eiji no te pidió a ti ser su modelo” Sus manos sobre mi vientre consiguieron que las mariposas aletearan con fuerza. Me intoxiqué frente a tan reconfortante impresión. Acomodé mi palma sobre la del más alto, el roce entre nuestros anillos fue metálico.

“No es verdad” La mueca que se esbozó sobre esas bonitas facciones fue la encarnación de la molestia “Él me prefiere a mí, pero como es tu amante te tiene que dar ese privilegio” Perdí el aire bajo el descaro de un desenfrenado palpitar. Cada vez que ellos dos se encontraban parecían niños.

“Él me eligió por mi legendaria belleza” Que ridículo sería que las dos personalidades más importantes de Nueva York convirtiesen mi estudio en un jardín infantil “¿Cierto, amor?” Tonto pero ocurrió. Los gritos de mis ayudantes retumbaron bajo esa pelea. 

“Prefiero a Bones, él me da menos problemas” El aludido se encontraba acomodando cámaras y sombrillas para la siguiente muestra. Aunque la pandilla se había convertido en un indispensable para el mundo de la fotografía, ellos eran un desastre. Un chirrido retumbó por todo el estudio, suspiré, apretándome el entrecejo, Alex había dejado caer otro cuadro, era el cuarto de la semana.

“Perdón jefe” El aroma de Ash fue calma.

“Ya deberíamos irnos, Sing debe estar esperándonos” Aunque me traté de dar vueltas, él no me soltó. Las mejillas me cosquillearon bajo el terciopelo de su respiración.

“Shorter ya debe estar en casa, no te preocupes” Terminando de estirarse, Yut Lung-Lee se dirigió hacia la salida “Además ese mocoso tiene un duplicado, no se quedara afuera” Mi mano y la del rubio se entrelazaron, con suavidad. Sus ojos fueron condena bajo la irrealidad del estudio.

“Pensé que hoy tenías que trabajar hasta tarde” El más alto elevó una ceja, ofendido.

“No es nada del otro mundo boicotear al gobierno estadounidense” Rodeé los ojos, extenuado. Ash Lynx era impresionante. Él se había vuelto el pilar de Nueva York en un tiempo extraordinario “¿Tantos años juntos y aún me subestimas?” Ni siquiera cuando entró a la universidad él dejó de gobernar sobre las pandillas. Ni siquiera cuando él se sometió a terapia frenó su trabajo. Que persona más fuerte.

“Alguien tiene que bajarte los humos” Él era una brillante y milagrosa fuerza vital, pero no se lo diría. No, ahora era más divertido molestarlo “Escuché que Max también vendrá a cenar” Sus manos cosquillearon entre las mías, sus pasos fueron un nervioso nexo de ansiedad. Su ceño se tensó.

“El viejo solo me sabe regañar” La relación entre ellos dos se había tornado extraña “Nadie lo invitó” Casi paternal. Negué, aquella insoportable personalidad era algo que los años no le habían quitado.

“¿Se van a quedar coqueteando o van a venir?” No pudimos hacer más que reír. Tan infantil.

_¿Qué es el destino? Es la fuerza sobrenatural que actúa sobre las personas y la historia que van construyendo a lo largo de su vida._

El departamento de Yut Lung-Lee era una extravagancia. Elegante, lujoso y llamativo. Una gigantesca mesa de caoba se encontraba al centro de una eternidad de estantes. Centenares de libros en idiomas que ni siquiera conocía estaban acomodados por orden alfabético y tópico a tratar. Una pomposa alfombra de terciopelo contrastaba con la finura de un candelabro de cristal. En medio de la sala de estar, repasando algunas carpetas, se encontraban acomodados Shorter y Sing, aquel sillón era tan largo que golpeaba el ventanal. El omega se dejó caer sobre el regazo de su pareja, sus brazos se enrollaron en el cuello del moreno para poder juguetear con los mechones sobresalientes de aquel desastroso mohicano. La expresión de asco que Ash esbozó fue graciosa, su mano se deslizó por mi cintura, con lentitud, su atención se enfocó en los exámenes de la mesa.

“¿Son pruebas de admisión universitaria?” Sing suspiró, frotándose el entrecejo. A pesar de tener solo 23 años él era un hombre de negocios. El presidente de una empresa comercial y la mano derecha del líder de Chinatown.

“Lo son, pero hay algunas cosas que no entiendo” La sonrisa del lince fue filosa y altiva, sus ojos repasaron aquellos papeles con fulgor y emoción “Le pedí a Shorter que me ayudara pero él no parece entender mucho” El nombrado bufó, ofendido.

“No todos podemos sacar una carrera universitaria en dos años” Yut Lung-Lee lo consoló.

“¿Me puedes dar una mano con esto?” Y como si Ash hubiese estado esperando esa pregunta, él se acomodó al lado del beta. Sing Soo-Ling se había convertido en un hombre imponente y habilidoso. Todo un galán. En un mundo de alfas él había aprendido a reinar. Se parecía a él.

“Será un placer” El rubio tomó los papeles entre sus manos, soberbio “¿También quieres ir a Harvard?” Él amaba alardear sobre eso. El de cabellos negros me regaló una mueca constipada. Reí. 

“Olvídalo, mejor le pido ayuda a Eiji” Con una sorprendente naturalidad él y yo nos volvimos buenos amigos luego del incidente de la subasta “Además, tú no tienes paciencia” Él era una persona amable y culta, bajo el ala de Yut Lung-Lee él logró florecer en la adversidad.

“Solo te estaba molestando” Aunque Sing era más alto, Ash fue quien le revolvió el flequillo. 

“¿Ustedes no tienen un hijo que cuidar?” El omega se restregó de manera mimosa contra el pecho de su pareja “Es raro no verlo pegado a ustedes” Una tímida sonrisa fue su respuesta. Las personas podían cambiar por amor, cuando encontraban la pieza correcta podían mejorar.

“Lo dejé con Nadia” Un bostezo se entremezcló con la voz del moreno “Ella ama pasar tiempo con su pequeño sobrino” Sing dejó escapar un alarido al no comprender las explicaciones de Ash.

“El otro día tu hermana me preguntó cuándo tendríamos al segundo” Las mejillas del alfa fueron carmín y sutileza. Su nariz se restregó de manera melindrosa contra el omega. Tan empalagosos.

“Ya sabes que un matrimonio no está completo sin hijos” Parpadeé, pasmado. Aquello era verdad.

“Shorter” Mis brazos se tensaron sobre mi pecho.

“Que no te de vergüenza, Yut” Los pedazos de mi corazón crujieron como vidrios “Todas las parejas destinadas terminan teniéndolos” Me aferré con angustia a aquel anillo. Me costó respirar. No pude seguir de pie. Me congelé “Eso solo fortalece el vínculo” Aunque estaba sobre el agua me sentía en el fondo. El mundo tenía razón. El timbre retumbó antes de que me pudiese sumir en la miseria “Debe ser Max” El de cabellos largos suspiró antes de levantarse del regazo del moreno.

“Eiji” Sus ojos me erizaron la cordura, su expresión fue tosca y desabrida. Yut Lung-Lee era una persona perspicaz y astuta “¿No me quieres ayudar en la cocina?” Sin decir nada él me había descubierto.

_¿Destino? Una sucesión inevitable de acontecimientos._

Las voces de los demás desaparecieron en lo hermético del cuarto, el gotear del lavaplatos contra las tazas de café fue estrepitoso, me acaricié la nuca, afligido por esa clase de expresión. Mis pies fueron plomo, mis pensamientos veneno, aunque estaba feliz de que mi amante fuese alguien brillante y sobresaliente en el fondo estaba paralizado. Ash Lynx era una fuerza abrumadora e implacable, él no solo se había vuelto un terapeuta renombrado, sino que era la fuente principal de Max con sus investigaciones, él era tanto, y yo amaba eso de él. Mi corazón retumbó en agonía. Pero odiaba la idea de que él encontrase a su destinado. Era aterrador. Mis dedos se hundieron sobre la cicatriz que me dejó Artur. Doloroso. No quería caminar a ciegas por un eterno y oscuro pasillo, era nauseabundo temerle a una pared de choque y final, no obstante, caminaba y le temía. Me mentía y me decía que estaba orgulloso de ser un beta cuando lo daría todo por ser su omega. Maldición.

Ibe no estaría contento con esto.

“¿Sabes la clase de cara que estas poniendo?” El aire fue incomodidad, mis emociones gritaron perdidas, aunque reí a él no pareció hacerle gracia “Eiji ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?” Cerré los ojos, agotado. Lo sabía. Lo amaba más que a mi propia vida.

“Pero…” Ese era el problema “Siento que es egoísta” Cada alfa tenía a un omega. Mis dedos se hundieron sobre mis codos, el cabello me cosquilleó en el cuello como memorándum del destino “Cada día él está conociendo a más gente importante, ¿No tengo el derecho de sentirme inseguro con eso?” Las palabras que salieron de mi boca no fueron mías. Me sangró el corazón. La sangre fue brea.

“Aunque apareciera su omega destinado a él le daría igual” Oh, pero a mí sí me importaría. El más bajo frunció la boca, pensativo “Esto es por el artículo que salió en esa revista de chismes ¿No es así?” Mi atención se enfocó en la discrepancia de las luces contra el marfil de las baldosas.

“El alfa más codiciado de Nueva York” La obsesión repasó aquel titular con una devoción religiosa, cada letra pronunciada fue una espina para mi garganta “No pensé que la gente menospreciaría tanto que su pareja fuese un beta” Que cruel, aun bajo las garras del destino mi existencia era suya “No lo esperaba” Y aunque no era el estilo de mi terquedad rendirse, esto era abrumador. Me daba tanto miedo perderlo.

“Sabía que estabas evitando el tema” Sus dedos hicieron presión contra sus párpados, las pestañas le temblaron bajo las uñas “Has estado actuando raro desde que salió esa revista” Mis manos juguetearon de manera nerviosa alrededor del anillo. El aire fue traición.

“Él ha comenzado a hablar de los niños con los que trabaja” El gélido se deslizó en un susurro de escarcha “Y no lo sé, parece emocionado con la idea de formar una familia” Los hombros me pesaron, la cabeza me martilló, el color se perdió “Siento que lo estoy privando de cosas” No quise mirar la expresión del omega. Me mordí la boca, angustiado.

¿Dónde había quedado el verdadero Eiji Okumura?

Su pértiga se había quebrado.

“Deberías hablarlo con él, Ash no debe saber lo mucho que te afectó ese artículo” La inseguridad era un arma de doble filo, pero el doble filo estaba apuntando hacia el mismo lugar “El idiota interrumpió mi sesión fotográfica solo para verte” Mi pecho fue una violenta tormenta “Además, tiene a toda la pandilla cuidándote, él te ama” Reí, ellos eran pésimos asistentes.

“Mi estudio se ira a la quiebra si siguen rompiendo las cosas” Eran buenos amigos “Suerte que me pagaras bien por lo de hoy” Los mejores. Yut Lung-Lee elevó una ceja con altanería.

“¿No me vas a hacer un descuento?” Negué.

“Me llamaste omega de segunda cuando nos conocimos y dijiste que tomaba malas fotografías” El más bajo rio, melancólico.

“¿Nunca se te va a olvidar?” Si algo había aprendido de Yut Lung-Lee era a recordar. Lo sórdido y lo dulce, lo terrible y lo bueno.

“Jamás” Los amaba a ambos, a la luz y a la oscuridad “Pero quizás se me pase con la cena” Y eso era lo aterrador.

El resto de la velada transcurrió bajo disonancia de gratitud y encogimiento de drama, el sonido de las latas de refresco frente a la calidez del ambiente creó una agradable sinestesia. Los ojos de Max Lobo centellearon con una emoción casi infantil al hablar de su nuevo proyecto mientras el lince se limitaba a suspirar, una sonrisa mal disimulada se esbozaba entre sus labios cuando el castaño lo dejaba de mirar. Ash Lynx tenía un pasado doloroso y pesado, sangre estaba escrita en su corazón y violencia se había quemado en sus memorias. Y aunque la muerte de Dino Golzine le había conferido alas para volar, aquello solo fue la punta del iceberg. Nueva York era una ciudad peligrosa y descorazonada, fue una suerte haber tenido al periodista cerca para desentrañar la putrefacción y exponer a los verdaderos criminales. De los infinitos sacrificios, de los ambiguos ideales, él no permitió que nada de eso se destrozara para enfrentar a la justicia. Todo un líder. Cuando la noche se pintó sobre el cielo y el cansancio fue niebla de amparo, nos encaminamos a nuestro hogar.

“Fue amable de tu parte ayudar a Sing con su solicitud” El silencio y la oscuridad reinaron sobre lo urbano, letreros de neón y timidez de estrella fulguraron como lumbreras en nuestro camino “Él parece admirarte, Ash” Su mano apretó la mía con fuerza. Estaba helado.

“No lo culpo por hacerlo” Rodeé los ojos, lo legendario del lince no era su belleza sino su narcisismo “Aunque no me agrada del todo” Nuestros ojos se conocieron bajo el brillo del primer amor. Magnético y eléctrico. Casi ilusorio. 

“¿Por qué?” Un tenue rubor se matizó sobre sus mejillas, él se acarició la nuca, incómodo.

“¿De verdad me harás decirlo?” Sus dedos fueron terciopelo para mi cordura, nuestros hombros se rozaron tras un lento caminar, la magia de la ciudad fue una fotografía “Él parece estar enamorado de ti” El rostro me ardió, las piernas se me entumieron, la mente se me erizó.

“¿Qué?” Negué. Aquello no podía ser verdad “¿No te estas imaginando cosas?” La masculinidad en las facciones de mi amante se perdió en un puchero.

“Eiji te amo pero tu torpeza me desespera” El viento revolvió sus cabellos, mi corazón fue un vuelco de irrealidad “Es obvio que ese niño tiene otras intenciones contigo” Ver al lince de Nueva York inseguro fue lindo. No era el único que se sentía así en esta relación. Me aferré a su brazo, divertido.

“¿Tienes miedo de que él te haga competencia?” La frente le palpitó, las cejas le temblaron “No parecías preocupado cuando él tenía 14 años” Sus pasos se detuvieron en medio de una calle comercial, sus palmas se acomodaron sobre mis mejillas, con suavidad. Sus yemas me delinearon como si él estuviese tratando de memorizarme. El verde de esos ojos fue delirante. Perdí el aliento. Él era demasiado.

“No estoy preocupado” Una mueca burlona fue su respuesta. Tan altivo como seductor “Mientras no mires a nadie más que a mí de esta manera jamás me preocupare” Acomodé mi mano sobre la de él, con lentitud. Me mareé en lo efímero. Ash era una persona injusta.

“Solo puedo mirarte a ti de esta manera” Su nariz se acomodó sobre la mía, su aliento se deslizó por la comisura de mis labios “Y lo sabes” Mis latidos retumbaron con nervio en cada uno de sus movimientos. Las estrellas no le hicieron justicia a esas orbes. Celestiales.

“Pero me gusta escucharte decirlo” Mis brazos se deslizaron alrededor de su cuello, él apoyó sus palmas sobre mi cintura “¿No me darás el placer de escucharlo?” Me elevé en la punta de mis pies, el dorado se deslizó de sus pestañas hacia mi alma.

“Yut tenía razón” Bajo el parpadeo de un cartel comercial y la sinfonía de un palpitar “No te elegí para ser mi modelo por tu legendaria belleza, te escogí porque te amo” Él me besó.

Sus labios fueron una peligrosa satisfacción. Mis dedos se deslizaron por su cabello, con suavidad, sus manos se acomodaron sobre mi espalda para fundirnos en un abrazo. Sus movimientos fueron dulces y suaves, cálidos y adictivos, su esencia se impregnó en cada rincón de mi mente para llevarme hacia la locura. Nuestros latidos fueron una afanosa sincronía, la pasión fue un desborde de necesidad. Húmedo y chispeante. De un beso dejamos de contar. Pude saborear su risa contra mi boca, pude lisonjear el borde del éxtasis frente a tan sublime deleite. Cuando las luces se apagaron y nuestras caricias dejaron de ser suficientes para el rocío del invierno, nos separamos. Tenía la cara hecha verano y las emociones punzando en una viciosa ansiedad.

“Buddy debe estar hambriento” Amar a esta persona era abrumador “Y tú nos estas demorando” Era un constante terror por perderlo.

“No te escuché quejarte cuando te besé” Era un perpetuo anhelo por extender las alas y aprender a volar “Además tú fuiste quien me miró con esa clase de cara” Era querer dejar de pensar en lo inevitable para trazarlo con él. En la penumbra de la ciudad nuestras manos se volvieron a buscar.

“Tú fuiste quien me preguntó” Suspiré, sabiendo que aquel implacable miedo era porque lo amaba. Le había dado mi alma cuando me quedé en Nueva York, era normal estar aterrado “Ash” Tonto, ¿No? Aunque sabíamos que esto podía terminar en tragedia estábamos dispuestos a perecer en el nombre del amor “Cuando lleguemos a casa necesitamos hablar” Éramos sueños y anhelo.

“Bien” Éramos cobardía y retazos “Me estas poniendo nervioso” Éramos lo que aún no había sido escrito, y lo que ya había ocurrido pero no dejábamos de lamentarlo.

_¿Qué es el destino? La amalgama del amanecer perdido, la fotografía olvidada y lo sórdido de la culpa._

Buddy nos estaba esperando en la entrada del apartamento, el gruñido de su estómago fue rabioso y estrepitoso, sus ojos fueron un océano de pena, elevé una ceja, indignado, bajo lo acusatorio de mi mirada Ash lo alimentó. Me arrastré hacia nuestro dormitorio para dejarme caer encima de la cama. Aquel lugar era simple y modesto, decenas de imágenes adornaban las paredes como si fuesen el límite entre la reminiscencia y la fantasía, libros se encontraban esparcidos por doquier, un cuarto oscuro para revelar las instantáneas se hallaba al lado de la oficina del lince. Anhelé, dejando que mi cuerpo se hundiese en el colchón. Su perfume en la almohada fue una adictiva bruma de tentación. El más alto me sonrió desde la puerta, sus brazos se cruzaron sobre su pecho, su espalda se dejó caer contra el marco. Desde el primer momento que esos ojos me encontraron supe que lo amaría por el resto de mi vida. Mis piernas se encogieron sobre la cama para hacerle espacio. Que injusto era seguir tan enamorado.

“Buddy ya está durmiendo” El sigilo de sus movimientos divergió con la destemplanza de sus pupilas “Le di un poco más de alimento para que me perdonara” Mis brazos rodearon mis rodillas, mi atención fue temor. No codiciaba decirlo, no obstante, mi mente era un torbellino. Tan destructivo.

“Serías un buen padre” No quise que mi sonrisa se encontrase impregnada de amargura, sin embargo “Los niños se te dan bien” Lo estaba. El más alto se acercó, con lentitud.

“¿Por eso has estado actuando tan raro estos días?” Su mano se deslizó sobre mi nuca, el tacto fue ensordecedor y filoso, la tensión en la atmósfera me aplastó “Esto es por el artículo que salió en esa revista de chismes” Él no me dejó bajar la mirada. Mi mente se desconectó frente a tan intensa expresión. No pude tragar. No pude moverme.

“¿Escuchaste las cosas que se empezaron a decir de ti?” Un alfa no estaba completo sin un omega “Aunque no quiera aceptarlo es verdad” Un hijo fortalecía lo inefable del vínculo. Los betas no tenían destinado. La boca me supo a tristeza “No quiero torturarme pensando en la posible llegada de tu personal especial, pero lo hago” El alma me lloró por él.

“Eiji” Mi nombre fue ternura y comprensión “¿No lo ves?” Sus palmas se acomodaron sobre mis mejillas. Él se inclinó, atravesando un muro de espinas que ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de levantar “Yo ya tengo a mi persona especial” La clase de mirada que él me entregó fue indescriptible.

“Pero…” Como si todo el amor del mundo se hubiese pintado dentro de esos jades “Quizás tienen razón, ¿No estamos construyendo castillos sobre el aire?” Y esos jades solo me pudiesen ver a mí.

“Shorter no dijo esa estupidez enserio” Reí, dejándome acunar por él “Y lo que dicen en las noticias y en esos programas de farándula nunca me ha importado” Aunque solo había tomado refresco me sentía completamente intoxicado “La única persona cuya opinión me importa esta justo al frente mío” El rostro me hormigueó, la sangre me hirvió, las piernas me temblaron “Eiji, es raro de ti dudar” Me encogí de hombros, calmado.

“Supongo que a todos nos toca sentirnos inseguros de vez en cuando” Apoyé mi frente sobre la de él, mis yemas se posaron contra sus facciones. Tan guapo “Además mi amante es una persona hermosa” Y lo era, en toda la magnificencia de la palabra, Ash Lynx era el amanecer más sublime que alguien podía contemplar. Su sonrisa enterneció mi corazón. Sus dedos juguetearon entre mis hebras.

“Te está creciendo el cabello” Su risilla fue nerviosa y temblorosa, sus labios sobre mi nariz un cosquilleo “Se te ve bien” El ímpetu delineó su mentón. Áspero y rasposo.

“Y a ti te está saliendo barba” Reí, dejando que él me apoyase contra la cama “A este paso te parecerás a Max” Su ceño tenso fue divertido. El golpe entre nuestros anillos hizo eco en la tensión.

“No me ofendas de esa manera” Él acomodó un mechón detrás de mi oreja “Eiji” Me limité a asentir, embelesado por tan majestuosa imagen “Tú eres la persona con la que escogí pasar el resto de mi vida” Nuestros dedos se entrelazaron sobre el colchón, sus piernas se deslizaron entre las mías, su latido fue delator “No vaciles cuando ya me diste el acepto” Él besó mis nudillos, con suavidad.

“Lo haces sonar como si ya no hubiese marcha atrás” Su rostro se inclinó sobre el mío, su respiración detuvo mi realidad.

“Porque ya no hay marcha atrás” Mi corazón arremetió contra lo inevitable “Prometiste quedarte a mi lado por siempre” Y como si fuese lo más fácil del mundo él convirtió el destino en siete letras, tres sílabas y una palabra. Nada más “Supongo que necesito demostrarte lo mucho que te amo de otra manera” Saboreé el éxtasis suspendido en su espiración. Seductor y vicioso. 

“¿Entonces qué estas esperando?” Mis manos se acomodaron sobre su espalda “Muéstrame lo mucho que me amas, Aslan” Sus labios le devolvieron el color a mi alma.

Nuestras lenguas se enredaron en un eléctrico y descarado vaivén. Candoroso. Sus palmas se convirtieron en fuego sobre mi piel e ímpetu para mi corazón, mi mente pereció embriagada por el lince de Nueva York. El hambre entre nuestros labios fue húmeda y desvergonzada, mis dedos se hundieron entre sus cabellos, con ansiedad, la estridencia de sus latidos fue irreal en aquel desborde de libido. Sus besos fueron la encarnación de la pasión. Implacables, adictivos y peligrosos. El colchón rechinó cuando él se sentó sobre mi regazo para poder alzar mi suéter y dejarme expuesto a un brillo casi animal. Su sonrisa fue coqueta y altiva. Su mirada fue color de obscenidad. El tacto de sus yemas contra mis poros fue magnético y delicado, cada curva de mi silueta fue de él, intoxicado por sus caricias y las feromonas suspendidas en el cuarto, quise que me tocara aún más. Cuerpo y alma. Todo era de él. La cordura se me erizó cuando él se inclinó, su respiración sobre mi cuello fue un mortífero escalofrío. Sin dejarme de mirar, él bajó.

“¿Tan pronto te pusiste así?” Sus labios presionaron uno de mis pezones, con lentitud. El verde de aquellos ojos me envenenó “Eso es lindo” Todo el estómago me cosquilleó con una tortuosa ansiedad cuando él me mordió.

“A-Ash ya deja de jugar” Aquellas palabras lo complacieron. Me paralicé bajo tan dominante expresión. Peligrosa y feroz.

“No seas tan impaciente” Sus dientes me volvieron a rozar, mis piernas fueron espasmos “Déjame tomarme mi tiempo para amarte” Su lengua me arrastró hacia un éxtasis delirante. 

Mientras sus dedos jugaban con uno de mis pezones su boca se encontraba devorando el otro, la sensación fue fiebre para mi cordura, mi respiración fue agujas contra mi pecho, su lengua una deletérea satisfacción, el ambiente en la habitación fue asfixiante, mis pies se enroscaron contra las sábanas ante tan desvergonzados movimientos, una dolorosa y escabrosa presión me hizo darme cuenta de lo excitado que me sentía. Maldición. La sinestesia de lujuria y amor atrapada en aquellas orbes me mareó. El lince de Nueva York era un hombre sumamente sensual. Años con él y no me lograba acostumbrar. Como si fuese su lienzo y él el artista, él succionó alrededor de la aréola hasta teñirla de púrpura. Una sonrisa lasciva se trazó sobre esas masculinas y galantes facciones cuando él se apartó. Mis pezones quedaron hinchados y erectos, mi vientre repleto de chispas, y mi mente ahogada en placer. Antes de que él pudiese reaccionar cambié la posición. Ash quedó contra la cama y yo sobre su regazo. Su mirada fue expectante y desafiante. No pude respirar. Mi garganta fue un nudo. Como si él disfrutase de aquella repentina sumisión él me dejó hacer lo que quisiera con él.

Desabotoné su camisa para dejar su pecho a mi merced. Él era hermoso. Su silueta era fornida e imponente. Tan atractiva. Mis dedos lo recorrieron con ansiedad, mis labios se inclinaron para dejar pequeños y nerviosos besos sobre esa blanquecina piel, su esencia se deslizó hacia mis pulmones para emborracharme, él se estremeció cuando llegué a su pantalón, el rostro me ardió, la locura me sedujo cuando contemplé su erección. Besé su miembro sobre sus pantalones, con lentitud, un ronco y áspero gruñido escapó de lo más profundo de su garganta. Sonreí, despojándolo de sus prendas, él estaba duro. Envenenado por el deseo mis labios rozaron la punta de su pene. Él palpitó, haciéndose más grande. Mientras mi boca acariciaba el glande y el prepucio, mis manos se dedicaron a estimular la base de su hombría y sus testículos. La densidad en la atmósfera fue infierno. La oscuridad de la noche fatalidad. Tragué, repasando la magnificencia de su erección con la punta de mi lengua. Grande, palpitante y caliente.

“E-Eiji…” Sin poder contenerse más él se sentó, sus dedos enredados a mis cabellos fueron éxtasis. Que excitante era tener el control “D-Deja de jugar conmigo” Sonreí, él ya estaba húmedo entre mis labios.

“No seas tan impaciente” Fue lo que musité, lamiendo la punta de su pene con lentitud “Y déjame tomarme mi tiempo para amarte” Tras pronunciar esas palabras metí su erección adentro de mi boca.

No pude cubrir toda su hombría, mi mandíbula era pequeña y mi experiencia temblorosa. Mis nervios no me dejaron respirar, comencé a repasar con mi lengua desde la punta de su erección hasta lo más lejos que pude llegar, roncos jadeos escaparon de la cordura de mi amante mientras él comenzaba a marcar el ritmo de aquella felación. Mis dedos se hundieron sobre sus muslos bajo la intensidad del sabor, la sensación fue caliente y excitante, aumentando la profundidad de los movimientos su miembro me tomó. Todo Ash tembló antes de correrse en mi boca, el salado sabor a semen entremezclado con la satisfacción en su expresión fue ensordecedor. Él me recostó sobre la cama. Su rostro se había teñido de escarlata y sudor, su cuerpo estaba empapado por mis besos y sus feromonas. Él me quitó el pantalón antes de inclinarse sobre mi cuello. Su respiración me erizó la piel.

“Ya tuviste mucha diversión” Él mordió mi oreja, con descaro “Ahora es mi turno” Alcanzando el lubricante del velador él se apartó.

Bajo la bruma de su esencia y la letalidad de la oscuridad, aquellos ojos me atraparon, con una sonrisa altiva él vertió el líquido entre sus dedos y mi entrada, la sensación fue fría y pegajosa, apreté las sábanas al sentir la primera intromisión. Sus dígitos eran largos y gruesos. Ávidos y obscenos. Salté cuando él presionó mi punto de placer. Mi cabello fue un revoltijo entre el calor y la tensión, las piernas me tiritaron cuando él surcó en mi interior. Sin quitarme la mirada de encima él continuó con aquella delirante estimulación. Implacable, apasionada y hambrienta, mi mente se vio envuelta por un éxtasis insoportable. Delicioso. Mi cuerpo se vio poseído por un candoroso cosquilleo, respirar me quemó, me encogí sobre la cama antes de tocar el goce con una segunda intromisión. Tan placentero. 

“Vaya” Sus movimientos fueron profundos y descarados “Te corriste solo con mis dedos” Me incliné sobre el colchón, contemplando mi propio semen hecho un desastre sobre mi vientre. Tan vergonzoso.

“Es tu culpa” Él no me dejó cubrirme el rostro con el antebrazo, él tomó mi mano para lamer desde mi muñeca hacia mis dedos con una increíble sensualidad. El anillo rechinó entre sus dientes. Tan embriagador.

“Eiji” Dejé de pensar “No te puedes imaginar lo erótica que es tu expresión en estos momentos” Solo me entregué “Realmente me sabes enloquecer” Un jadeo escapó cuando él sacó sus dedos de mi interior. Mis caderas se removieron con incomodidad, ansiosas. Lo necesitaba.

“Ash” Lo quería “No me hagas esperar más” Lo deseaba.

Sucumbimos.

“¡Ah! ...A-Aslan” Su erección se abrió paso a mis entrañas.

“E-Eiji… Iré despacio” Fue lo que susurró antes de que su lengua se volviera a enredar a la mía.

Mis manos se aferraron a su espalda, mis labios se intoxicaron con él, una húmeda sinfonía de deseo llenó la habitación. Sus estocadas fueron calientes e implacables, las piernas no me dejaron de tiritar mientras él tomaba todo lo que yo era. Fundirme con Ash fue una sensación indescriptiblemente placentera. Nuestras palmas se entrelazaron sobre el colchón. Una eternidad de gemidos fueron contenidos por un desborde lujuria. El estómago me cosquilleó en un insoportable ardor. Como si yo estuviese incompleto sin aquel hombre mi piel clamó por él, pude sentir la estridencia de su corazón en cada roce de pecho. Me tensé. Los movimientos aumentaron de intensidad. El rechinar del colchón me ahogó la cordura. Profundo. Demasiado hondo. Estaba lleno.

“¡Ah! ...” Mi nuca cayó sobre la almohada frente a tan intenso arremeter. Sus labios acariciaron desde mi cuello hacia mis mejillas mientras perecía “V-Voy a correrme”

Los ojos me lloraron, el cabello se me pegó al rostro por culpa del sudor, él tomó mis caderas antes de arremeter en un desborde de erotismo y pasión. Pronto, una ensordecedora, abrumadora y excitante sensación tomó toda mi mente para que me sofocase en el instante, las piernas me convulsionaron, mis manos se clavaron entre las de él, un sediento gemido escapó de mi garganta para que me corriera entre nuestros vientres. Perecí. Ash pronunció mi nombre con una increíble sensualidad antes de acabar en mi interior. Semen escurrió desde mi trasero hacia mis muslos cuando él salió. Su cabeza se apoyó de manera mimosa sobre mi pecho, ambos tratamos de regularizar nuestras respiraciones bajo la complicidad de la noche, el cuarto tenía aroma a sexo y feromonas, mis dedos se dedicaron a repasar su espalda, con suavidad. Con una repentina timidez nos miramos antes de reír. Ambos estábamos avergonzados. Ridículo ¿No? Llevábamos años en esta relación y esto aún nos daba pena.

“Si mañana estoy cansado para la inauguración de la muestra será tu culpa” Sus palmas se acomodaron alrededor de mi cintura, su oreja se apoyó sobre mi pecho para robarme sueños y matices “No te sientes ni un poco culpable, ¿No?” Suspiré, vislumbrando como nuestras almas flotaban bajo la magia de la habitación. Melifluo.

“Tú fuiste quien me sedujo, yo solo me hice responsable” Rodeé los ojos, deslizando mis yemas por la curva de su espalda, el roce fue eléctrico y aterciopelado “Mañana deberías llevar tus lentes a la exposición, tu miopía cada día parece estar peor” El ceño se me tensó, mis mejillas fueron un hormigueo repleto de humillación, mi palpitar fue delator.

“No todos podemos tener una vista perfecta” Él rio, sus párpados se presionaron con suavidad mientras nuestras piernas se enredaban debajo de las frazadas. Altanero.

“Eiji” En una densa niebla de incertidumbre “Me enamore de ti porque eres tú” El calor de Ash Lynx fue abrumador “Eres el compañero que estuve esperando toda mi vida” Sus brazos se cruzaron sobre mi estómago, su rostro se acomodó frente al mío, su esencia fue un paralizante resplandor “Jamás imagine que sería tan feliz al lado de alguien, nunca quise vivir tanto como lo hago hoy” Sus dedos se deslizaron alrededor de mi cabello, el tacto fue dulce y juguetón. Íntimo y delicado. La clase de mirada que me entregó Aslan Callenreese esa noche… “No me perdonaría perderte” Detuvo el destino entre nosotros dos. Que enternecedor.

Mi alma siempre estaba con él, y la suya siempre estaba conmigo. 

“Lo siento, dejé que ese artículo me afectara de más” Nuestras historias se entrelazaron en el aire “Es algo gracioso considerando que yo fui quién insistió casi todo nuestro noviazgo” Nuestras pieles perecieron en una tímida e inocente caricia de corazón.

“Y si algún día llegamos a considerar hacer nuestra familia más grande, hay muchos niños que estarían felices de tenernos como padres” Sonreí, apoyando mi mano sobre su rostro. Perderse dentro de esos ojos fue guardarnos en una fotografía. Éramos una serie de instantes y anhelos. 

“Le haces justicia al título del Lince de Nueva York” Que tontería sería preocuparse por algo sobre lo ninguno de nosotros dos tenía el control “Me siento orgulloso de ti” Que ridiculez más grande sería atormentarme cuando tenía la felicidad en la punta de mis dedos. Él besó el interior de mi palma, con ternura.

“Es lo mínimo luego de tantos años de terapia, sino iría a pedir un reembolso” Suspiré, concibiendo la violencia de mis latidos entre cada uno de mis pensamientos.

“No creo que eso funcione así” Curioso, antes creía que el amor entre dos personas tenía límite y fecha de caducidad “¿Le dices esas cosas a los niños con los que trabajas?” Sin embargo, con él cada día me profesaba mucho más. Más enamorado, más valiente, más fuerte y más decidido. Este hombre era injusto.

“Tienen que enfrentar el mundo real alguna vez” Enredé mis dedos entre hebras de oro y resplandor, ¿Cómo podía haberme ido de regreso a Japón cuando mi alma le pertenecía a él? Sin mí él habría hecho alguna estupidez. Sin él yo estaría incompleto.

“Este fin de semana quiero ir a Cape Cod, ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? Podemos llevar a Buddy” El más alto asintió, emocionado. Su rostro se inclinó sobre el mío, cerca.

“¿Estás pensando en tomar fotografías alrededor de la cabaña?” Me encogí de hombros, consintiendo que sus latidos me erizaran la cordura y se robaran mi color.

“Se ha convertido en un lugar hermoso, valió la pena que lo arregláramos” Su aliento se deslizó hacia las grietas de mi corazón para intoxicarme, él elevó una ceja, divertido.

“¿Necesitas de un modelo increíblemente guapo para posar?” Fruncí la boca, pensativo.

“Ahora que lo mencionas sí lo necesito” La oscuridad en la habitación fue embriagadora, la ilusión dentro de esos ojos efímera “Le pediré a Sing que venga con nosotros” Su frente se llenó de venas y arrugas, su cuerpo se tensó, traté de contener una carcajada frente a tan molesta expresión, no obstante, fue imposible. Me apreté el estómago con fuerza, riendo con descaro ante tan fea mueca. Ash Lynx era todo un niño.

“Creo que no tuviste suficiente esta noche” Sus manos se acomodaron sobre mi vientre para empezar una guerra de cosquillas “Tendré que restregarme contra ti hasta que apestes a mis feromonas” Sus labios contra mi cuello fueron una electrizante sensación.

“No seas infantil” Sin embargo, lo dejé hacer lo que quisiera conmigo.

_¿Qué es el destino? Es la antítesis del amor._

El día de la exposición llegó. Caos fue lo que reinó dentro de aquella galería, inmensos cuadros con fotografías y títulos de metal fueron acomodados en paredes de vidrio y soportes de acero, la incandescencia de las luces le dio un toque mágico a la exposición, casi irreal. El contraste entre la luz y la sombra, lo hermoso y lo decadente la hicieron especial. Amaba Nueva York, por eso mis imágenes eran una contradicción. Podía haber amabilidad en lo sórdido así como podía haber penumbra en la dulzura. Ash Lynx era la prueba de eso. Suspiré, terminando de arreglar algunas flores en la entrada de la muestra, girasoles y tulipanes naranjas, que mezcla más extraña. Un par de brazos se aferraron a mi vientre, un peso extra cayó encima de mi hombro, sonreí, dejándome ahogar por la calidez de mi pareja. Tan reconfortante. La melodía de su corazón fue relajante bajo el desastre que había creado la pandilla.

“Shorter me escribió, ellos ya están afuera” Su voz fue un suave escalofrío contra mi piel, la mente se me paralizó frente a tan sofocante vitalidad. A veces él era así “Dicen que hay mucha gente en la fila, parece ser todo un éxito” Me di vueltas, enredaron mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, orgullo fue lo que se grabó en sus facciones “Sí te pusiste los lentes” Inflé las mejillas, dejando que sus dedos se deslizaran por mi coleta.

“No fue porque tú me lo dijiste, fue por si tenía que firmar algo” Él rio, memorizando mis facciones con sus yemas “Yut se va a enojar porque no le dimos acceso privilegiado” Todo el rostro de mi pareja se vio cubierto por una descarada capa de narcisismo.

“Es porque me prefieres a mí” Apreté sus mejillas como regaño, tan infantil “Las ventajas de ser tu amante” Su nariz se acomodó sobre la mía, el tacto fue chispeante y tibio. El aire supo a adicción.

“Jefe” La voz de Bones fue lo que rompió la tensión “Ya pusimos el último cuadro, deberías ir a verlo” La rigidez en el ceño de Ash fue graciosa.

“¿Por qué le dices jefe a él? Yo sigo siendo el líder de la pandilla” Alex apareció detrás de Bones, él acomodó un brazo alrededor del cuello del omega, con confianza.

“Eiji es quien nos paga” Me encogí de hombros, sin poderlos contradecir.

“Tienen un buen punto” El rubio se presionó el entrecejo con los dedos, colérico “Ya pueden ir a descansar” Como si el soplo fuese paciencia, él tomó un profundo bocado de aire “Gracias chicos, hicieron un buen trabajo” Le extendí mi mano al lince de Nueva York, invitándolo a caminar entre lo surrealista de los paisajes y el fulgor de las luces “¿Vienes?” Él la tomó.

Al final de la galería acomodé una última fotografía. El joven de la imagen se encontraba sentado sobre el marco de una ventana, con la frente contra la rodilla y su silueta al borde de la realidad. El modelo parecía tranquilo, como si estuviese durmiendo o tal vez rezando. Parte de su rostro estaba suavemente iluminada por el sol de la mañana. Sonreí, guardando aquel instante en mi bolsillo. Él era realmente hermoso.

“¿Amanecer?” La atmósfera fue ilusoria entre nosotros dos.

“Encontré esa vieja fotografía y supe que debía ponerla” Su rostro se pintó con una tímida capa de vergüenza, su mirada me evitó solo para volverme a encontrar, nuestras manos se deslizaron frente a aquella imagen “Para que no digas que jamás capté la legendaria belleza del lince de Nueva York” Él rio, conmovido, sus ojos fueron el amanecer más hermoso que jamás pude surcar.

“Nunca me dejas de sorprender, ¿No es así?” Sus labios la tentación más dulce en la que alguna vez pude perecer “Eiji” Un mechón de cabello fue acomodado detrás de mi oreja, presioné mis párpados, dejándome mimar por él “Para tu siguiente exposición deberías poner una fotografía de nosotros dos” Encantador y magnético.

¿Qué es el destino?

“Debería” Siete letras, tres sílabas, una palabra “Ash” Es lo irrevocable de la tragedia, es lo intangible en el amor, es la ironía de un misterio ya escrito “Realmente te amo” Es lo que nos hace perecer entre lo inefable de una mirada y lo sublime de una sonrisa para extraviarnos bajo la bruma del olvido por mero capricho.

“Y yo te amo a ti, Eiji” Nos hace entregar el alma para recibir una daga. Nos hace pensar en el final antes de encarnarlo “Luego de la exposición vayamos a comer algo para celebrar” Es cruel, es omnipotente y amargo.

“¿Me estas invitando a una cita?” Es algo por lo que nos arrastramos los seres humanos.

“Lo hago” Es todo lo anterior, pero sobre todo…

“Bien” Es algo que escribo con él “Lo estaré esperando” Y mientras me mantenga a su lado no me puede importar menos el destino. Porque tenemos alas para volar, no para romperlas, seguiríamos intentando.

Después de todo, los seres humanos estamos hechos para escribir y soñar nuestros propios finales. Somos protagonistas y autores del destino, no sus víctimas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mil gracias a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo para leer. Espero que haya sido de su agrado, ha sido mi honor tenerlos en esta historia.
> 
> ¡Cuídense!


	25. Devil eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola mis bonitos lectores! ¿Extras completamente innecesarios? Yup.   
> Iba a subir esto el fin de semana pero la anemia y el examen de licenciatura me consumieron la vida y ambos extras acabaron siendo mucho más largos de lo que tenía en mente.   
> Me tomó un infierno de edición pero los pude subir juntos porque este primero es de la pareja secundaria, es decir, WongLung, abarca el antes del prologo y el después del epílogo, no sé como metí todo el fic y más en estas páginas. El segundo extra sigue con el AshEiji, entonces si a alguien no le interesa esta pareja no quería que se decepcionase al ver la actualización, de todas formas me permitió tocar algunas cosas que no pude profundizar tanto en el fic. Y si van a leer ambas recomiendo que sea esta primero.   
> Este extra lo narra Yut, fue divertido escribirlo.  
> ¡Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer!

¿Qué es una pareja destinada?

Una relación amorosa perfecta entre un alfa y un omega que nacieron para fundirse en la locura de la complementariedad.

Supe que Shorter Wong era mi persona predestinada apenas él se presentó en la mansión del clan Lee. La primera mirada fue nuestra advertencia para la tragedia. Aun con aquellos ridículos lentes de sol lo pude sentir, mi mente se desconectó para ahogarse en la irrealidad que desprendieron esos ojos, mi corazón se desgarró entre lo absurdo de lo lóbrego y la violencia del momento, las manos se me llenaron de una tórrida ansiedad, mi alma se impregnó con esas feromonas, las piernas me tiritaron para que una nauseabunda sumisión me escurriese por los muslos. El aroma de ese alfa me intoxicó para que todo mi ser se estremeciese. Y yo lo odié. Aborrecí la idea de conocer a Shorter Wong apenas él esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa y trató de acercarse como el nuevo guardaespaldas traído por mis hermanos, por eso lo evité.

Un omega no debía sublevarse a los alfas ¿No? Solo éramos máquinas para parir y prostitutas de medio dólar.

“Asqueroso”

Me arreglé el cabello frente al espejo, la tonalidad del rubor fue la misma carcajada de la muerte, las sombras fueron el coqueteo entre el veneno y el engaño, el beso de la agonía tuvo forma de labial, lo deslicé con lentitud sobre la palidez de la serpiente. No, yo nunca permitiría que alguien de ese repulsivo género me hiciese sentir así, prefería tragar dos litros de lejía durante mi celo a pasarlo con uno de ellos, ¿Pareja destinada? Ni una mierda, me emborracharía con un cóctel de pastillas antes de ser marcado como omega. Mis manos alisaron la tela de aquel ceñido vestido, la belleza plasmada en el cristal no fue más que un muñeco quebrado, me mordí el orgullo, manchando mis dientes con carmesí. Solo por ahora sería esto, me abaniqué el rostro para evitar llorar, no podía romper aquella cortina. Que nadie lo viese, que nadie lo supiese. Los destruiría y luego el odio me acabaría. Sonreí, acomodando una margarita sobre mi oreja, irónico, la inocencia de esa flor perecería en tan putrefacta alma.

“Eres el vivo reflejo de tu madre” La voz de Hua fue un maldito escalofrío, lo rancio de sus feromonas inundó la habitación “Nunca me dejas de sorprender con tu belleza” Sus manos se acomodaron sobre mis hombros, el macabro reflejo de su sonrisa me erizó la razón.

“Me alegra que mi apariencia sea de tu agrado, querido hermano” Su pecho se apoyó contra mi espalda, mis piernas trepidaron en aquel taburete de terciopelo, él se inclinó para tomar de mi tocador un collar de diamantes y oro.

“No vayas a olvidar tu correa” La joya fue suspendida contra mi cuello, su aliento acarició mi nuca en un espasmo, el roce entre sus dientes y mi piel me hizo contener una arcada “No quiero que nadie te marque aun” Aquella gargantilla no estaba lo suficientemente apretada como para colgarme de ella.

“Casi parece que tú quieres ser mi alfa cuando lo dices así” Acomodé mis manos sobre mi regazo antes de mirarlo, una violenta brutalidad se encontraba suspendida dentro de sus orbes y la tensión del perfume. La danza entre la inocencia y la seducción lo embelesó “Deberías tener cuidado para que no lo malinterprete” Bastó un suave aleteo de pestañas para que él suspirara. Estúpido.

“Lo he llegado a considerar” Sus palmas se deslizaron sobre mis hombros, con lentitud, la frialdad de la seda contra mis huesos fue paralizante “Después de todo somos de diferentes madres” Su nariz se acomodó encima de mi cuello, un perverso jadeo escapó de lo más profundo de su garganta cuando él me olfateó “Y tú hueles delicioso” Pero que deleite más grande era ser rebajado a la prostituta de Hua. No en este vida. La risa del cinismo fue suave e hipnótica. No en la siguiente.

“Me halagas” Las entrañas se me revolvieron para forjar un corsé “¿Hay algo que quieras que haga esta noche?” ¿Qué importaba? Era todo un primor.

“¿Recuerdas la leyenda que solía contarnos nuestro padre?” Me limité a negar con un ingenuo mohín, los diamantes desentonaron en la penumbra del cuarto “Un día en uno de los pueblos que él visitó apareció una hermosa mujer, todos los hombres del pueblo se volvieron locos por ella ¿Sabes? Comenzaron a matarse entre ellos para hacerla suya” Posé frente a lo efímero del fulgor para pretender que me importaba “Cuando hasta el último hombre estuvo muerto hubo una tormenta” Sus yemas se deslizaron por mi cintura, su rostro fue una mancha difusa en aquel tocador de bronce. La música de la fiesta se coló como una delicada bruma de mentira.

“¿Y luego?” Él me dio vueltas para que lo mirase al rostro.

“Ella rio de bajo la lluvia” La pestilencia de los cigarrillos fue sofocante, el sudor tuvo sabor a alcohol. Adicto de mierda “Entonces sus ojos se tornaron del color de la sangre” La obscenidad cargada en sus pupilas me presionó el pecho para cristalizarme en esa farsa “Ella era el mismo diablo” Elevé una ceja, acomodando un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja.

“¿Tu punto?” Sus uñas se clavaron a mis mejillas, la aspereza de su palma fue desagradable. Tan grotesco.

“Tú tienes esos mismos ojos de puta” Él no me dejó apartarme de su cara, la manía en su expresión fue tristemente cotidiana “Quiero que uses tu encanto para ayudarme con Dino Golzine esta noche, tenemos que aprovechar que trajo a su mocoso” Su hálito me enfermó, las risas de aquella ostentosa fiesta me marearon “Usa toda esa naturaleza de omega e intenta ser de utilidad” La ira se me incrustó a las palmas para hacerme sangrar.

“Claro” Me levanté del taburete, él repasó mi silueta con un descaro animal “¿Buscas entrar en una guerra con él o mantenerlo como aliado?” Su mano se acomodó sobre mi cadera. Ante sus ojos no era más que una muñeca.

“Ya veremos”

Unas amplias y largas escaleras de marfil fueron mi puerta hacia la perdición. Cuando mis zapatos hicieron eco contra ellas y la apertura de mi vestido fue lo suficientemente obscena como para exponer la finura de mis muslos, cada una de las máscaras que se hallaba charlando en el gran salón dejó la monotonía para venderse a la lujuria. El brazo de Hua fue mi guía hacia el infierno. Los murmullos, la endivia, lo lascivo, la admiración, era un cóctel, ¡Salud! La muñeca preferida del clan Lee, el único hijo nacido omega, jodida suerte. Mi hermano se inclinó cerca de mi oreja, con la sutileza de un asesino él me pidió que mirase hacia el centro en la pista. Mi garganta fue un nudo al reconocer a tan celebres figuras. Dino Golzine se encontraba presumiendo a su adoro lince, las piernas me tiritaron en el último escalón, la frialdad atrapada en esas orbes era bestial, casi inhumana. Una bonita chica lo estaba acompañando, chasqueé la lengua, no era un secreto que el magnate de la ciudad le estuviese buscando a su mascota una pareja destinada. Ash Lynx tenía tanto interés en su acompañante como yo en las estupideces que balbuceaban los de élite. Un fastidio.

“Hua Lung” La hipocresía se dio la mano “Gracias por invitarnos a tan magnífica velada, las reuniones de su clan siempre son una exquisitez” Con una palmada de espalda él me arrojó a los brazos de los demonios “¿Esa despampanante belleza es tu hermano menor?” La mirada de ese viejo me revolvió las entrañas, sudor ácido se deslizó por mi razón, él tomó mis nudillos para depositar un beso sobre la luna. 

“Yut Lung-Lee es nuestro más grande orgullo” No pude evitar reír ante tanta falsedad, él no me dijo eso anoche luego de abofetearme. Con un movimiento coqueto me dejé envolver por Dino Golzine.

“Usted es todo un caballero, los rumores no le hacen justicia” Oh, pero los rumores decían otras cosas. Cerdo. Un alfa interesado en jugar con otro de su especie. Las personas solo deseaban poder, por eso lastimaban a los demás, así tenían a quien pisar.

“Me avergüenza” Los débiles encontraban incluso a alguien más débil para lastimarlo “Que chico más educado” Eso significaba que tanto Ash Lynx como yo estábamos al final de la cadena alimenticia. El rubio me arrojó una mirada hosca y aburrida antes de regresar a su vacío.

“Su lince tiene una presencia bastante imponente” Mis manos se hundieron sobre mis codos “Se ve como todo un caballero” Que monstruosa era aquella frialdad en alguien con semejante belleza.

“Me he encargado de entrenarlo bien” El parpadear del candelabro derritió mi maquillaje para que pereciese la magia “Sino se lo hubiese prometido a la hija del coronel Fox me atrevería a pedir la mano de su hermano” La amabilidad en el rostro de Hua se deformó. Me froté el ceño. Joder no. 

“¿Ya está planeando enlazarlo con ella?” El verde de esos ojos fue una muerte anunciada. Si para un omega ya era degradante ser tratado como un trozo de carne…

“Estoy muy seguro de que esa chica es la pareja destinada de mi Ash” ¿Qué tan grande debía ser la humillación para un alfa? Al aludido no le importó “Serán una pareja poderosa” Le pedí a mi hermano que mantuviese la calma con un agarre de manos. Éramos una casa de muñecas.

“Eso es una lástima, estaba pensando que podríamos resolver la disputa de territorios con un matrimonio” Oh, pero él jamás me lo consultó. Rodeé los ojos para ser descubierto por Dino Golzine.

“Creo que eso sería un tanto…” Él frunció los labios, divertido “Aburrido” La paciencia del castaño se agotó con las cuerdas del reloj “¿Por qué no mejor convertimos esto en una amigable competencia?” Esa fue la primera vez que vi a Ash reaccionar. Esto tampoco le gustaba.

“¿Una competencia?” Trofeos para presumir “¿De qué tipo?” Un lince y una víbora, nos encerrarían en un matadero por mera diversión

“El que tenga un descendiente primero se queda con el dominio de la ciudad” Se me heló la cordura al escuchar eso, traté de retroceder, sin embargo, Hua ya había clavado sus garras sobre mi muñeca “Así le pueden empezar a buscar un alfa a Yut Lung-Lee” No. No, ¡No! Me suicidaría antes de que eso pasara.

“Creo que es una excelente idea, monsieur” Las feromonas que él desprendió me quemaron los pulmones. Grotescas y agrias. Cenizas y mugre “De hecho tengo a un candidato perfecto” La ansiedad me escurrió por los huesos, los diamantes de mi corazón fueron falsos, ¡No!

“Bien, entonces es un trato” Ash Lynx ni siquiera se inmutó. Víctima. Éramos la misma clase de basura, él debería apoyarme en esto.

“Se te corrió el maquillaje” Sus yemas se deslizaron por mis mejillas, lágrimas se me habían pegado encima del rubor, me acaricié la cara para impregnarme del color de la pena “Deberías irte a arreglar” Mi mente se quebró con tan espeluznante expresión.

“Entiendo” Este acuerdo tendría un mal final para mí. El cliché de una tragedia.

“Ni se te ocurra hacer alguna estupidez” Aquella amenaza fue pronunciada entre dientes “Pronto tendremos un vínculo aún más especial, hermano” Tragar fue imposible en semejante masacre, mi muñeca cayó contra mi vientre. Me limité a asentir para poder escapar hacia el segundo piso.

La pesadilla se cerró con un portazo, mis piernas me arrastraron hacia el tocador, me dirigí frente al espejo, todo el maldito delineador se había escurrido con tan patético llanto, me acomodé las pestañas en su lugar, repasé el labial en una boca ya hinchada de tanto morderse para callar, respiré veneno, pensé cadenas, estaba bien, ¡Si! Claro que lo estaba. Mientras nadie viese a través de la inmundicia del clan Lee ellos me podían seguir vendiendo, estaba bien ser de plástico, estaba bien ser reducido a un trozo de animal. Temblé, mis puños se acomodaron contra el tocador, mi espalda se vio cargada por la crueldad del destino en una puñalada, el carmín escurrió hacia mi pecho para anunciarme una vida de agonía. Un hijo. Un heredero. Era momento de ir pensando en mi suicidio. No dejaría que Hua me marcara. El estómago se me revolvió, las lágrimas se me acumularon en el rostro, todo por esta estúpida cara de omega. Oh, pero se me estaba corriendo el maquillaje, me lo limpié con fuerza, mis manos se empaparon de base, el carmín fue una sórdida mancha de sangre. Ellos me matarían como lo hicieron con mi madre.

Ja. Que mal final.

“Idiota” Fue lo que balbuceé sin fuerza frente al espejo. Los músculos me tiritaron en una dolorosa convulsión, intente tranquilizarme, no obstante, la presión se había estado acumulando por años. Me quebré “¡Idiota!” Solo arremetí con violencia contra el tocador deseando que uno de esos cristales acabase luego con mi miseria.

El fondo de la cadena alimenticia ni siquiera podía aspirar a una pareja destinada.

Patético ¿No?

“¿Hola?” Su voz me erizó la cordura, contuve la respiración cuando la puerta se abrió “Escuché un ruido y…” Los lentes de sol se le cayeron por culpa de la impresión “¿Yut?” Genial, lo que me faltaba. Los pedazos del espejo crujieron bajo mis pies.

“¿Puedes largarte? Necesito estar solo” Sin embargo, él entró, la violencia de lo inevitable estrujó mi frente.

“Es peligroso estar ahí” Él me extendió una mano. Bajé mi mirada hacia el suelo, decenas de vidrios se encontraban repartidos entre mis pies y los restos del tocador “Ven con cuidado” Cientos de rostros iguales al mío yacían sobre una alfombra manchada con escarcha e inocencia robada. Presioné mis párpados con fuerza, el cuadro era una maldita pesadilla. Era un omega.

“¡Lárgate!” Mi cara era una monstruosidad, me la cubrí con nervio, deseando que el aire dejase de pasar para poder asfixiarme con la pestilencia de mis propias feromonas “Debo terminar de arreglarme” Mis manos estaban embarradas de base y lápiz labial “Vete” Un don nadie como él no debía desafiar a un Lee, si él era inteligente correría.

“Eres tan terco” El crujir del vidrio contra sus suelas fue espeluznante, sin pedirme permiso él llegó a mi lado para tomarme entre sus brazos. La tensión fue angustiante.

“¡Hey!” Poco le importó mi reclamo “¡Esto es una falta de respeto!” Él solo me alzó para sacarme de aquel charco de cristal molido.

“Estas usando un vestido, es peligroso” Sus pantalones se habían pegado con algunos trozos, la tela se desgarró “No te preocupes, mi traje es resistente” Reboté cuando él me dejó caer sobre la cama.

“¿Quién se está preocupando por ti?” Él rodó los ojos antes de arrodillarse para tomar mi tobillo entre sus manos “¿Siquiera sabes con quién te estas metiendo?” El áspero toque de sus yemas sobre mi pierna me escarchó la cordura. Me cubrí la nariz, el cuarto apestaba a él.

“Eres el chico que debería cuidar pero me ha estado evitando” Relajé los hombros, prestándole atención. No era tan tonto como lo aparentaba.

“Te diste cuenta” Su sonrisa golpeteó mi garganta, el destino se deslizó entre las sábanas.

“No eres una tan sutil como crees” Electricidad recorrió mi columna vertebral ante tan galante expresión “No deberías caminar sobre vidrio sino vas a tener cuidado” Sus manos estaban empapadas de escarlata.

“Yo…” ¿Cuándo me corté? Me mordí la boca “Fue un accidente” Que triste era estar tan acostumbrado al dolor. Pero era un omega, no había otra forma de resistir

“¿Pasó algo?” Él soltó esa pregunta con una hilarante familiaridad. Como si no existiesen vendas el idiota se mordió el puño de la camisa hasta rasgarlo para improvisar una venda “Te veías realmente mal ahí abajo” Hua notaría que llevaba el aroma de otro alfa. Me aferré a mi nuca, frustrado.

“¿Sabes?” Ese collar para perros me mantenía a salvo, esto era una mierda “Si lo dices de esa manera casi parece que tienes interés en mí” Lo altivo de mi declaración lo puso nervioso. Lindo. Él terminó de vendar mi tobillo con un lazo digno de un niño de preescolar.

“Es normal que tenga interés en mi pareja destinada” Esa fue la primera vez que nos miramos a los ojos “Eres la persona que está hecha para mí” La mente se me aturdió bajo la magnificencia del momento, los latidos de mi corazón fueron buques de hierro, sus orbes me causaron insomnio, la suavidad con la que él se acomodó a mi lado fue terrorífica. Las palmas me sudaron, mi vestido se manchó, mi rostro perdió la belleza.

“¿Lo sabes?” Que desastre. Esto no era digno del apellido Lee.

“Desde que nos conocimos” Pero para ser digno debería dejar de ser Yut Lung- Lee. Esto era mucho.

“¿Por qué no dijiste nada si lo sabías?” La vacilación en sus pupilas fue reconfortante, al menos no era el único perdido, aquel masculino aroma de pronto no fue tan desagradable

“Quería darte tiempo para procesarlo, no parecías muy feliz con la idea de tenerme cerca” Sus palmas tiritaron antes de acomodarse sobre las mías, aunque el roce fue inocente y delicado electrizó hasta el último de mis hálitos “Pero no pude evitar seguirte al verte tan miserable en esa fiesta” Sus latidos se sobrepusieron a los violines de la luna, sus nervios se matizaron en un estridente carmín, su sonrisa fue torpe y encantadora. Me relajé.

“Entonces no fue casualidad que me encontraras” Que alfa más extraño, casi parecía humano. Él negó, el reflejo de las estrellas contra los trozos de vidrio pintó una infinidad de luces en el cuarto.

“Me preocupé cuando te vi llorar” Sus yemas se deslizaron entre mis pómulos, con suavidad. La constipación le frunció los labios antes de repasarme con los restos de su manga “Mucho mejor” Parpadeé, atónito, al vislumbrar mi maquillaje sobre su prenda. El orgullo me ardió.

“No me veas” Pero él no me dejó esconderme al sostener mis manos. Los omegas tienen cara para seducir, labios para hacer felaciones, cuerpo para ser usado, y alma para sufrir. No hay nada más.

“Me gusta más como te ves así” Venganza y dolor. El rencor era lo que me había mantenido tantos años resistiendo a los menosprecios de mis hermanos. No pude tragar “No necesitas esconderte con eso” El pecho me sofocó. Esto no me gustaba. Respiré brea y perdí tiempo.

“Con esta apariencia nadie me sacará a bailar” ¿Cómo podían presumirme sino era deseado? Una muñeca barata. La suavidad con la que Shorter se levantó de la cama fue atronadora.

“Pues yo te estoy invitando a bailar ahora” La mente se me enredó frente a tan galante expresión, debía ser una broma, lo último que necesitaba era de una escoria como un alfa. Las piernas me temblaron cuando traté de correr de él. Mi razón me gritó que no. Tenía que arreglar la abominación que era mi cara y limpiar la falsedad del cuarto.

“Una sola pieza” No obstante, mi corazón se sublevó para tomar las riendas. Su palma se acomodó sobre mi cintura, su aroma emborrachó mis grietas, la atmósfera fue magia bajo el reflejo del vidrio quebrado. La calidez de su sonrisa se deslizó por la comisura de mis labios.

“Entonces será una larga canción” Y en lugar de comportarme a la altura de mi clan actúe como un idiota. No regresé a la fiesta para seducir a Dino Golzine, poco me importó Ash Lynx, lo único que quise hacer fue moverme entre sus brazos con la música del silencio como testigo, y aquellos ojos como guía.

Y pasó lo que se supone que debía pasar en una pareja destinada.

Estar cerca de Shorter Wong se volvió más indispensable que el oxígeno. Dejé de evitarlo para comenzarlo a buscar a escondidas de mis hermanos. Era extraño, yo nunca había tenido la oportunidad para establecer una relación _normal_ , al ser el más joven del clan Lee ni siquiera se me permitía salir sin la presencia de uno de mis hermanos. No se lo admitiría, sin embargo, la felicidad que me provocaba escuchar su risa, saber de su día, perderme en sus anécdotas o entrelazar nuestras manos por accidente en los jardines, me dejaba sin barreras. A veces olvidaba que él era una alfa, a pesar de sus feromonas su esencia me resultaba agradable, casi seductora. Pero no. No podía olvidarlo, no cuando Hua me estaba constantemente presionando para hacerle competencia a Dino Golzine. Tener descendencia para complacer a su amo era el colmo para una mascota, no obstante, eso les daría el poder sobre Nueva York. No quería que el moreno viese esa parte de mí. Asqueroso.

“Escuché que Ash volvió a rechazar a un pretendiente” La profundidad en su voz fue intoxicante, el suave bamboleo del césped complementó la belleza del jardín, los rayos del sol fueron un rompecabezas bajo la sombra de los árboles.

“Ya se ha vuelto una noticia común” Rodeé los ojos, mi muñeca se dejó caer sobre mi frente, mi espalda cosquilleó al estar contra hojas secas “Nadie parece ser lo suficiente para el gran lince de Nueva York” La respiración del alfa fue un tierno arrullo. Sus piernas se encogieron cerca de las mías.

“Él es una persona exigente” Reí, mi cuerpo se giró para buscar su calidez, la punta de su nariz acarició la mía, ¿Cuándo lo empecé a querer tan cerca? No.

“Lo dices como si lo conocieras” Él se restregó de manera mimosa para que el mundo se detuviese.

“Desde la correccional juvenil” Las palabras no me escaparon por culpa de la sorpresa “Él era un chico realmente grosero” Su sonrisa cesó “Él dijo cosas muy duras para alguien tan joven, de ahí tuve la necesidad de convertirme en su amigo” Las entrañas se me revolvieron con acidez, la lengua se me enredó, el cuerpo me pesó. Otra vez él lo estaba haciendo.

“Lo estimas demasiado como para estar trabajando para mi clan” El sol opaco la luna, por eso la noche se empeñó en odiarlo.

“Sus ojos me recuerdan a los de un ángel” Las palabras de Hua me abofetearon como cadenas “Ash es una persona interesante” La luz y la oscuridad, el blanco y el negro, el sol y la luna. Fue en ese instante cuando comprendí que yo y Ash Lynx estábamos destinados a aborrecernos.

“Ya veo” Éramos lo mismo “Así será” Pero éramos diferentes.

“No te lo tomes a mal Yut, él es mi mejor amigo” Él maldito alfa se podía dar el lujo de vitrinear pretendientes como trozos de carnes mientras yo vivía aterrado de que el psicópata de mi hermano hiciese un movimiento contra mi nuca.

“No me importa lo suficiente” Injusto hasta en el fondo de la cadena alimenticia. La tensión fue insoportable, él carraspeó para captar mi atención.

“No te he visto muy interesado en conseguir un alfa” Los celos entrelazados a su voz no apaciguaron mi rabia, mis puños se hundieron contra la tierra, el corazón se me inundó de nauseas “¿No tienes pensando ver algunos pretendientes?” Me levanté, colérico. Claro que él no entendía.

“Mis hermanos ya hicieron esa elección por mí” Los bendecidos con opciones jamás lo podrían ver. Estúpido. Él apretó mi muñeca antes de que me pudiese ir, la desesperación trazada en sus facciones fue paralizante; sus pupilas trepidaron, sus labios se llenaron de temor, la angustia nos carcomió.

“¿Por qué presiento que ese alguien no soy yo?” No pude liberarme de su agarre. Maldije su fuerza, pero el mundo era así ¿No? El más débil solo podía encogerse y llorar en medio de la tormenta.

“Porque no lo eres” Le bastó un tirón para que yo regresase a su lado “Esto se sale de nuestro control” ¿Pareja destinada? Alguien como yo no tenía esa posibilidad.

“Yut” Alguien como Ash Lynx tampoco debería tenerla “No me gusta el rumbo que está tomando esta conversación” Estábamos hechos con la misma clase de mierda.

“A mí tampoco pero no me puedo dar el lujo de pensar en otra cosa” Mis huesos crujieron frente a semejante desolación “Eres un alfa, estarás bien, puedes conseguir otro omega” Mi consuelo lo fastidió. El rechinar de su mandíbula fue una provocación.

“No quiero que tú seas quién tome el control de Nueva York” Reí. Pero que directa era su traición, al menos él tenía agallas “Hacer eso sería atarte para siempre al clan Lee” El dolor le arrebató mi muñeca, no quise comprender la punzada que desgarró mi corazón “Además Ash ya tiene experiencia manejando pandillas, él es el mejor candidato” El sarcasmo se mofó, si quisiese decepcionarme me miraría en un espejo, que inútil era tener una pareja destinada.

“Esto ya no es tu asunto” Obediencia ciega y lealtad absoluta ¿Dónde estaban esos presuntos lemas? Que él no me dejarse ir fue un fastidio.

“Es Hua ¿Cierto?” El alma me tiritó al escuchar su nombre, la garganta se me cerró en lo agresivo de los recuerdos, la piel me quemó para que me la quisiese arrancar. La violencia de sus feromonas se suavizó “Es él” El cambió en la atmósfera fue abrupto y amargo. No era un ángel, era un diablo.

“Lo es” Como si estuviese a su merced él me deshizo para convertirme en un lio. Los latidos no fueron suficientes esa tarde. No éramos poemas, éramos trenes perdidos.

“Yut” La determinación con la que él pronunció mi nombre me heló la sangre. Alcé mi rostro para encontrarme con un desconocido “Deja que te marque en tu siguiente celo” Mi carcajada se paralizó en el tiempo, me borré en el fulgor del pecado “Es lo mejor, así que tus hermanos no podrán hacerte nada” No debía olvidarlo.

“Si es lo que quieres” Él era un alfa.

“Es lo que quiero” Y yo era un omega.

El celo llegó.

Las feromonas suspendidas en aquel viejo cuarto de motel sofocaron la adicción, la oscuridad en la decadencia fue la chispa de peligro con la que él me sedujo, él se encontraba parado al frente de la cama, nervioso. Crucé una de mis piernas, divertido ante tan repentina timidez, sus manos vacilaron sobre los botones de su camisa, su rostro fue un poema contenido de deseo y confusión, suspiré. Yo nunca había querido pasar el celo con alguien, sin embargo, si iba a ser follado por Shorter Wong me aseguraría de tener un poco de diversión. Su aroma hizo que mis muslos se empaparan, me relamí, sintiendo como la cordura poco a poco se me esfumaba, todo mi ser comenzó a arder para clamar por él. Alfa. Tan irreal. El corazón me punzó para que la piel me quemase, las palpitaciones en mi ano fueron ansiosas y molestas, el roce de mis pezones contra la camisa fue un recordatorio animal. Ya estaba erecto. Me incliné contra las sábanas.

Quería que él hiciera un desastre en mí.

“¿Qué estas esperando?” Separé las piernas para dejar expuesta mi entrada, el lubricante me escurrió del trasero hacia las sábanas, aquella camisa abierta no dejó nada a la imaginación.

“¿Estás seguro de esto?” Su rostro fue escarlata y lascivia “Yo no quiero que te arrepientas, y…” La voluntad tembló frente a la tentación, dejé que la prenda cayese un poco más, su atención se enfocó en mis pezones, duros y necesitados, el pene me había empezado a gotear, el hambre era palpable entre nosotros dos.

“Entonces” Me incliné un poco más “¿No me vas a follar?” Los restos de cordura que quedaban dentro de esas orbes se esfumaron. Después de todo…

Él era un alfa.

Sus manos destrozaron la prenda con la que había cubierto mi cuerpo, sus palmas acariciaron cada rincón de mi piel con una desbordante lujuria, la fuerza con la que me aferré a él fue atronadora. El vaivén entre nuestras lenguas fue excitante y caliente, su boca devoró la mía con una locura animal, sus dientes rozaron mi labio para clamarlo como suyo, sus ansias se deslizaron por mi cintura para aferrarse a mi trasero, jadeé cuando él lo apretó, el aroma de Shorter Wong era un éxtasis delirante. Perdí la razón cuando llenamos el cuarto con sonidos húmedos.

Sin romper la impudicia de aquel beso me deslicé hacia la hombría del más alto, sonreí, él estaba excitado, liberar aquella majestuosa erección solo intensificó el ahogo de las feromonas, mis dedos repasaron con una tortuosa lentitud su glande, un ronco y sensual gruñido fue pronunciado desde lo más profundo de su garganta, separé mis piernas para acomodarme encima de su regazo y así poderlo comenzar a masturbar. Su pene era la fantasía sucia de todo omega: largo, ancho y vigoroso. Mis yemas se deslizaron hacia su escroto, la electricidad poseyó cada una de mis venas, encerré su hombría para empezarme a mover, él se hizo más grande. Sus dientes rozaron mi cuello con un exquisito erotismo, sin cambiar de posición él atendió mi excitación. El roce entre nuestros miembros fue caliente y obsceno, una sinfonía de libido se enredó entre nuestras lenguas, una ensordecerá y placentera sensación me cosquilleó en el estómago para convertirse en fuego, la estimulación del moreno me hizo enloquecer. Mierda, se sentía bien.

“Y-Yut…” Eyaculé solo con escucharlo pronunciar mi nombre “Voy a correrme pronto” La chispa negra atrapada en esos ojos fue excitante. Un orgasmo delicioso. Me restregué en él.

Aumenté la intensidad de la masturbación, mi mano estaba completamente empapada con blanco, el salado sabor del sudor se había colado en lo candoroso del beso, el colchón rechinó cuando él se corrió para mancharnos de semen a ambos. No tuve tiempo para reaccionar, lo último que supe fue que estaba contra la cama con él entre mis piernas, la entrada me palpitó con una desquiciada ansiedad, apreté las sábana, expectante, lo quería dentro de mí. Necesitaba que ese alfa me destrozara. Cerré los ojos, dejándome envolver por la esencia del moreno, todo el cuarto apestaba a él. Tan obsceno. Moví las caderas en el aire para exigirle atención.

“¿Qué estas esperando?” Aun en la irrealidad del momento pude pronunciar aquello, la amalgama de erotismo y ternura que fue Shorter Wong me paralizó, el rostro me quemó, los latidos me hormiguearon.

“Debo prepararte antes” Separé aún más las piernas. La oscuridad dentro del cuarto hizo brillar el sudor perlado en su pecho. Fornido, masculino y galante. Joder, ¿Siempre fue tan guapo?

“¿No ves lo mojado que estoy por ti?” Dije cosas que un omega diría “Te deseo, Shorter” Abandoné mi orgullo para rendirme a mi naturaleza.

“Yut” Temblé ante lo sensual que fue esa expresión.

Un interruptor se activó dentro del alfa, un escalofrío me acarició la cordura, no pude respirar ante tan endemoniado atractivo. Una larga y lasciva sonrisa se dibujó entre sus labios mientras recorría con sus yemas el interior de mis muslos, sus dientes rozaron mi piel como si fuese suya, su lengua fue una chispa placentera hacia la locura. El aire me aplastó ante tan violenta tensión, el deseo con el que fulguraron sus ojos me dominó. No me pude mover en aquel desborde de pasión, lo único que pude hacer fue aferrarme a las sábanas mientras su pene me llenaba. El aroma a sexo fue más oscuro que los gemidos.

Sus embestidas fueron profundas y despiadadas, la magnificencia de su miembro ahondó hasta lo más recóndito de mis entrañas, las piernas me tiritaron con cada movimiento, los pies se me enroscaron contra las sábanas, su palma se aferró con fuerza a la mía para que nuestros labios tomasen el control de la locura. Su sabor era vicio. Su aroma perdición. Él arremetió con violencia. El corazón me quemó, la piel me punzó con decenas de agujas que clamaron por él. Un placer venenoso. Todo mi cuerpo fue cubierto con una capa de su esencia, lo decadente del cuarto le confirió un toque sensual a esos ojos. Tiré de su labio, exigiendo atención, el dolor en mi pene me indicó que otra vez estaba erecto. Me estremecí cuando él golpeó mi próstata, él aprovechó aquel jadeo para lamer mi pecho. Se sentía demasiado bien. No pude soportar tanto placer.

“S-Shorter” El nombrado arremetió con vigor en mi interior “No te contengas” Me di vueltas para quedar con el pecho contra la cama y darle un acceso completo hacia mi trasero.

“Eres tan sensual” Sus labios acariciaron mi espalda con un sofocante magnetismo, sus palmas se aferraron a mi cadera como si fuesen terciopelo, ya no soporté más el calor de la habitación. Estábamos embriagados. 

Una peligrosa, caliente, vibrante y dolorosa sensación consiguió que las piernas me trepidaran, ya no pude sostenerme ante tan intensas estocadas, todo mi ser tiritó con él, su lengua me saboreó para erizar mi voluntad, los músculos me cosquillearon, la sangre se me derritió, la tensión fue sofocante. Perecí. Antes de que pudiese procesar lo delicioso de aquel orgasmo sus dientes se clavaron sobre mi nuca para que su semen llenase mi interior. Fue como si el mundo se hubiese detenido. En lo efímero de aquel segundo y en lo obsceno de un jadeo mentes y almas se conectaron en una inexplicable unión. Sus latidos fueron míos, mi aliento tuvo su sabor, sus marcas fueron un deleite. Este lazo me uniría a él para siempre. Sangre goteó de mi nuca cuando él se separó. El ambiente cambió. En un cuarto de motel barato con aroma a sexo y condones viejos, ambos nos miramos con una dulzura infantil antes de acariciarnos. Gracioso ¿No? Por alguna razón ese se sintió como nuestro primer beso.

Pasamos cinco días de la misma manera.

“Eso fue increíble” Su voz fue el aleteo de los sueños, sus latidos fueron la melodía de la hipnosis, me restregué contra su pecho, queriendo escuchar muchos más de sus secretos.

“No sabía que un celo se podía sentir así de bien” El orgullo con el que sus yemas recorrieron su marca me quemó las mejillas.

“¿Nunca antes habías pasado uno con alguien?” Me limité a negar, mi cabello era un lio de sudor y enredo. Que desastre. El silencio en aquella habitación fue agradable.

“Siempre los reprimía” El moreno acercó su rostro hacia el mío, sus labios dejaron ilusiones sobre mi frente, el corazón me punzó. Shorter Wong era un alfa, que extraño era que él me tratase con semejante delicadeza, deslicé mis yemas por los bordes de su cara. Tan guapo como torpe. Supuse que por eso él me gustaba.

“Yut” Me limité a asentir, memorizando aquellas facciones con una devoción profana “¿No puedes olvidarte de esta estúpida disputa por los territorios y cedérselos a Ash?” La magia se quebró antes de que naciese entre nosotros dos. Retrocedí, herido.

“¿Por qué estas hablando de esto ahora?” Mis uñas se clavaron a la frazadas. Aquellas facciones que tan masculinas y galantes me parecían hace algunas horas ahora lucían patéticas bajo la nostalgia del sol. Él se acarició la nuca, constipado.

“Él me pidió que me uniese a su pandilla” El mundo fue una maldita ironía, la sangre me hirvió para destruirme las venas, el alma me quemó con una ácida crueldad, no pude articular una sola palabra en ese jadeo, tomé una de sus camisas para arrojársela contra la cara.

“¡¿Y esperaste hasta este momento para decírmelo?!” Las lágrimas se agolparon en los ojos del diablo. Él trató de acercarse, sin embargo, aquella conexión dejó de ser importante.

“Ven conmigo, él dijo que podía acogerte si eso era lo que querías” Lo golpeé antes de que él me pudiese tocar “Yut, no eres feliz en esa casa, tus hermanos abusan de ti” Lo aparté antes de que me hiriese más. Mis dientes rechinaron, la razón se me gastó, el pecho me sangró, ¡Cierto! Ahora tenía una maldita marca. Negué, levantándome de la cama.

“¿Tu lealtad está conmigo o con Ash?” Él no tuvo que decir nada para que yo lo supiese.

“Yut” Él no tuvo que levantarse de la cama para romperme el corazón.

“Bien” Él solo me lo quitó para dejarlo caer “Así serán las cosas” Y en lugar de ayudarme a recogerlo él se fue.

Los meses sin él fueron azules y amargos. De alguna manera me las ingenié para evitar Hua y a su delirante idea de marcarme, el aroma no fue difícil de ocultar para un experto en química, sin embargo, Wang se convirtió en un problema, la cabeza del clan Lee se había interesado de manera obsesiva en algunos suicidios y asesinatos que estaban atormentando el corazón de la ciudad. No era propio del castaño prestarle atención a los omegas, éramos contenedores de semen ¿No? Algo se traía entre las manos. Y justo cuando pensé que la vida no podía ser más irónica conmigo lo conocí.

Odié a Eiji Okumura desde aquella fatídica entrevista. El chico no solo era un rostro simplón, sino que además tenía la lengua demasiado suelta.

_“¿No te molesta ser usado de esa manera? Eres un omega y has hecho cosas destacables para tu edad”_ Aborrecí la estupidez que se trazó en sus facciones, me enfermó el nervioso tiritar de sus manos sobre su regazo, me dio gracia el pánico en Ibe al no poderlo callar. Lo detesté, ¿Quién se creía que era?

_“¿Esa es la forma en que quieres conseguirlo?_ Sí, yo realmente lo odié “ _Puedes hacerlo mejor_ ” Como sino fuesen nada él hizo reales las cadenas que yo había intentado contener por años

¿Molestarme? ¡Claro que me asqueaba! Al carajo que fuese importante para mis hermanos obtener esa mugrienta parte de Nueva York, estaba más que enfermo de ser su fachada bonita, el aroma de los cosméticos me revolvía las entrañas como vidrio roto, lo terminal de la peste había infectado mi corazón para desgarrarlo, aquella maldita marca solo era un recordatorio de lo que no pude mantener. Porque todo el mundo elegía a Ash Lynx sobre mí, él era tan especial, tenía los ojos de un ángel, ¡Ja! ¿Qué tenía de grandioso ese imbécil? Se la había pasado degradando a los de mi género al rechazarlos como putas de a dólar. Así que grande fue mi sorpresa cuando conocí al amante del lince. Lo escalofriante de esa relación fue que aquellas barreras de espinas parecían hacerse más pequeñas cuando se trataba del japonés, eso llamó mi atención. Y aunque al principio solo me acerqué para fastidiar al rubio, acabé recibiendo a mi primer amigo. Eiji Okumura era una persona extraña. Quizás lo que nos hizo encajar fue su naturaleza de beta, tal vez aquella intrínseca bondad fue lo que captó la atención de Ash, probablemente me gustaba que él no temiese confrontarme a pesar de mi apellido ni repudiase la idea de tratarme como su igual. Con él ser el fondo de la cadena alimenticia no parecía ser un tema.

“¿Estás seguro de querer hacer esto?” La estridencia del cierre fue el broche de oro para aquel vestido, el resplandor en el cuarto fue melancólico, la noche tuvo un sabor delicado “La subasta puede ser peligrosa” La suavidad con la que él se dio vueltas en aquel tocador me erizó la sangre.

“¿También me vas a subestimar como Ash?” No lo admitiría en voz alta, sin embargo, Eiji Okumura era toda una belleza. Mis yemas dejaron brillo sobre el arco de cupido. 

“No te estoy subestimando” Irónico. Hace un par de días era yo quien le estaba dando un discurso moralista al lince de Nueva York sobre por qué debía ser este beta quien fuese a recolectar información sobre banana fish, no obstante “Pero me preocupa que te sientas presionado” No quería perderlo. Le di la mano para que se parase del tocador.

“Quiero ser de utilidad en esto” Si a Ash no se le caía la mandíbula al verlo vestido así le buscaría un pretendiente más decente al japonés, mis manos alisaron la seda sobre sus curvas. Lindo.

“¿Por qué insistes tanto con él?” Sus ojos fueron la ilusión hacia la ingenuidad “Él se ha portado como todo un idiota contigo” Para mi desgracia había acabado demasiado involucrado en la decadencia de Nueva York. Sino me vendía a la cautela mis hermanos sospecharían de aquella traición.

“¿Cómo puedes saberlo?” Crucé mis brazos antes de elevar una ceja “Suenas bastante confiado” La indignación tuvo sabor a cenizas de cigarrillos.

“Las paredes tienen oídos” Bones tiritó del otro lado de la puerta, rodeé los ojos, la pandilla del alfa estaba repleta de incompetentes.

“Solo queríamos despedirnos de Eiji” El quejido del omega fue escandaloso e infantil. Alex y Kong aparecieron por detrás al haber sido delatados. Que suerte tenía ese idiota al estar rodeado de tanta lealtad, las yemas se me deslizaron por los huesos, los finales felices no existieron para dos de los géneros “También encontramos a alguien más en el camino” El cuerpo del japonés se tensó al desconocer aquella pequeña silueta, acomodé mi palma sobre sus hombros antes de presentarlos.

“Él es Sing Soo-Ling” Lo único bueno que había salido de aquel caos en Chinatown fue conocerlo a él “Él será el encargado de cuidarte” Contuve una carcajada contra el dorso de mi mano al vislumbrar tan atontada expresión sobre el más joven. Sus mejillas se encendieron, las pupilas se le dilataron, el aire se le atoró. Mi chico era todo un rompecorazones.

“Mucho gusto” El de ascendencia china se inclinó ante el moreno “Haré un buen trabajo” El golpetear de la puerta volvió a captar nuestra atención.

“Señoritas, ya va a ser hora de la subasta” La aspereza en las palabras de Frederick Artur fue maldito escalofrío “Dejen de parlotear para que se puedan ir” Había algo en esos ojos que no me gustaba.

“Vamos enseguida” La luna aborrecía al sol porque le había robado toda la atención, sin embargo, ese alfa era como un agujero negro. Succionaba vida, arrasaba con la realidad, robaba colores. El tipo de envidia que él sentía hacia Ash no se parecía a la mía.

“Ustedes…” Su sonrisa fue larga y lánguida “Se ven bastante apetitosos” Chasqueé la lengua antes de cerrarle en la cara la puerta. Que fastidio. Aunque aborrecía al lince de Nueva York él era una persona importante para el japonés. Suspiré, repasando por última vez aquella obra de arte.

“No confíes tanto en Artur” La suavidad con la que mis dedos se deslizaron por él lo enterneció “No todos saben recibir la compasión” La dulzura en su sonrisa me destrozó.

“Tú tampoco sabías recibirla pero aquí estas” Él acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja “Deberías ser un poco más compasivo contigo mismo y hablar con Shorter” Mi carcajada fue pesada y sarcástica, la oscuridad en el cuarto fue una ilusión, el perfume suspendido me quemó.

“No tengo nada que hablar con ese traidor” Mis brazos fueron barreras “Sing dirige mucho mejor Chinatown” Mi corazón un ancla con lluvia. Mis yemas se hundieron sobre la marca, mi garganta se cerró en un nudo de plomo. Mierda no, no admitiría que lo extrañaba.

“Yut” Él hizo su elección.

“Vamos” Y yo hice la mía.

La desesperación que se esbozó en el rostro de Ash cuando Eiji se subió al escenario fue algo que nunca podre olvidar. Ese hombre no le temía a su muerte, sin embargo, cuando se trataba del japonés caía al borde de la desesperanza, el idiota ni siquiera se había percatado de lo enamorado que estaba. Un disparo, un plan de escape, risas, cigarrillos, murmullos, caricias. Todo perdió importancia cuando tuvimos que confrontar al verdadero enemigo.

Dino Golzine y su preciado banana fish.

Hua se enteró de mi traición hacia el clan Lee y me vendió como la puta que era a aquel proxeneta. Las semanas que pasamos encerrados como conejillos de indias no fueron más que quimeras. El llanto de Eiji mientras suplicaba por piedad, las constantes visitar de Artur a su celda, la intensidad de mis propias feromonas arrastrando mi cordura hacia el colapso, el terror de perder a Shorter Wong por esa sustancia de mierda. La mente creaba cajas para que pudiésemos guardar los problemas. Las únicas imágenes que recordaba de aquel infierno eran las suplicas de mi alfa para que permaneciese a su lado. Ash Lynx se pudo haber demorado menos en el rescate, que servicio más deficiente, sino me hubiesen convertido en una máquina para parir yo lo habría hecho mejor. Salir de ahí nos dio la oportunidad para fabricar un suero. Lo hilarante de la vida perdió gracia cuando contemplé por primera vez vergüenza en el japonés. Él estaba consciente de lo terrible que era ser un omega, él había encarnado el desprecio y el vicio al hacerse pasar por uno. Estúpido ¿No? Aun sabiendo eso él sufría porque anhelaba ser la pareja destinada del rubio. Fue ahí cuando entendí que Eiji Okumura no era especial por ser un beta, él era especial porque era él.

Tenía miedo de admitir lo mismo con Shorter Wong.

¿Qué pasaría si lo dejaba de ver como un alfa para empezarlo a mirar como una persona?

No.

Claro que no.

Él solo era un alfa.

El destino volvió a hacer de las suyas cuando Eiji fue confirmado como beta en una última prueba, maldición, nuestra única opción fue probar el suero con Shorter. Peligroso. El efecto que aquel derivado de banana fish tuvo jugaba con las mismas zonas que atacaba el estrés post traumático, por lo que luego de neutralizar esa mierda debía considerar en buscarle una terapia cognitivo-conductual para atenuar los síntomas, sin embargo, lo primero era sacar esa basura de su organismo. Fueron días difíciles para el alfa, alaridos desgarradores me mantuvieron despierto hasta las tres de la mañana, aún en una clase de delirium él se negaba a soltar mi mano, ese era el poder del vínculo de un destinado, la cordura del más alto estaba eclipsada por el instinto y aun así me llamaba con la inocencia de un niño. Ash jamás lo visitó. El lince de Nueva York parecía haber tomado una especie de decisión suicida luego de la muerte de Ibe. Él miraba a Eiji como si estuviese listo para darle un adiós. Él era un jodido problema, pero tenía cabeza para una sola cosa y por el momento el moreno era mi prioridad. No me pagaban lo suficiente para trabajar tanto, sin Sing habría enloquecido. Suspiré. Aunque ahora ambos éramos fugitivos del clan Lee. Brillante. Despediría al guionista de mi vida por hacer un trabajo tan mediocre.

“¿Yut?” Esa fue la primera vez que él me logró llamar, la humanidad dentro de sus orbes volvió a fulgurar “¿Qué fue lo que pasó?” Él se hizo pequeño frente a la magnanimidad del laboratorio, la intravenosa en su muñeca lo hizo tiritar.

“¿Qué es lo último que puedes recordar?” Sus movimientos fueron lentos y torpes. Me mordí la boca antes de acomodarme a su lado. Le haría un examen mental.

“Que estaba en la camioneta con Artur y Eiji antes de que alguien nos chocara” Bien, la narración de Shorter era ordenada y concreta, no quedaron problemas en el habla “Ash…” Lenguaje coherente y fluido, parecía padecer algo de bradipsiquia al recién despertar. Él se frotó el ceño, frustrado. Problemas de memoria.

“Él está bien” Acomodé mi palma sobre su hombro, él se trató de encoger, sin embargo, el cuerpo no le respondió bien. Problemas de psicomotricidad y labilidad emocional. Bien, pudo ser peor.

“No lo entiendo” Al menos el juicio y el sentido de realidad quedaron intactos, podía trabajar con eso “¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo tú aquí?” Me senté a su lado en la inmensidad de la camilla, sus ojos se entrecerraron bajo el enfermizo parpadear de las luces, su palma se aferró a la mía.

“Artur los traicionó y trató de hacer a Eiji su omega con banana fish” La perplejidad en el rostro de Shorter Wong detuvo las manecillas de mi reloj, mis dedos se deslizaron alrededor de su muñeca, aún con la intravenosa se podían vislumbrar las marcas de esos psicópatas “También la probaron contigo” Cada persona tenía una reacción diferente a las sustancias de adicción, por eso los tres tuvimos síntomas residuales tan distintos, el género también influyó. Me sobresalté cuando sus yemas se deslizaron sobre las cicatrices de mi piel.

“Tú también” La tristeza con la que él pronunció eso no la quise comprender “¿Por qué estuviste ahí?” Él estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mantenerse coherente. Relajé mis hombros, subí mis rodillas hacia la camilla, su calidez fue atronadora.

“Mis hermanos descubrieron que estaba ayudando a Ash” No dejé que él bajase el rostro al acunarlo entre mis palmas “Pero yo parecí ser el menos afectado en todo esto, quizás ya tenía algo de resistencia desarrollada a esa clase de mierda” Injusto ¿No? Trataba de odiarlo pero él ponía esa clase de expresión.

“¿Eiji esta bien?” Asentí, el silencio en el laboratorio nos arrastró a un oasis de irrealidad “¿Tú estás bien?” Lindo. Cuando él se portaba de esta manera casi parecía un humano más.

“Sino fuese un omega ellos no me habrían despreciado así” Con un suave movimiento él negó en la fantasía de un poema, la estridencia de sus latidos golpeó sus yemas, la melancolía atrapada en sus ojos me arrastró. La ansiedad me cosquilleó las mejillas, la naturaleza me retumbó como aleteos.

“¿Sabes qué fue lo que me dijo Ash cuando recién nos conocimos?” El desagrado en mis facciones provocó una risa, la garganta se me cerró frente a tan reconfortante sonido.

“¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?” Lo había extrañado. Aunque llevaba semanas apestado con sus feromonas las necesitaba más que nunca.

“Las personas hieren solo para lastimar a los demás, ellos solo quieren poder y alguien a quien pisar” La tensión en el aire fue delicada y azul, la amargura en su tacto me paralizó “Los débiles encuentran a alguien incluso más débil que ellos y lo lastiman” Su sonrisa me comprimió el corazón “Él tenía solo 14 años cuando lo conocí, y a pesar de ser un alfa pude adivinar por lo que había pasado” El aire se hizo estática dentro de esos ojos.

“Pero” Necesitaba odiar a los alfas.

“Yut” Necesitaba aferrarme al rencor con dientes y garras. Vivir para aborrecer, destruirme para acabarlos, resentirlos para poder respirar “A tus hermanos nunca les importó tu género, ellos habrían encontrado otra excusa para herirte porque son esa clase de escorias” Necesitaba odiarlos para tolerar la idea de ser un omega. Bajé el rostro y apreté mis puños.

Necesitaba odiarlos para no odiarme.

“¿Realmente crees que habría sido así?” Aún con la voz torpe y los movimientos retraídos él acunó mis mejillas.

“Lo creo” Necesitaba a alguien a quien odiar para mantenerme vivo. Los orbes me punzaron, el corazón se me desgarró, la jaqueca me destrozó “Así como yo me habría enamorado de ti aunque fueses un beta o un alfa” El hálito fue un buque hundido, no pude soportar tanto amor en la finura de una mirada.

Fue en esa confesión que entendí que Shorter Wong era mucho más que un simple género.

“Tú” Todo el rostro me enrojeció “Estas diciendo idioteces” Su frente se dejó caer sobre la mía, el negro de sus raíces lo hizo lucir desaliñado, ¿Qué tan fuerte me había pegado la estupidez para que lo encontrase irresistiblemente atractivo?

“No estoy seguro de que pasara con todo esto y Dino Golzine” Su palma se entrelazó a la mía, sus pestañas cosquillearon sobre mi cordura “Por eso no quiero arrepentirme, llevamos mucho tiempo peleados por esto, no vale la pena” Supuse que él era igual a Eiji en ese sentido.

“Tenemos otras cosas de que preocuparnos antes” Quizás el sol también le tenía miedo a su propio brillo. Él no me dejó levantarme de la camilla al aferrarse a mi muñeca.

“Yo no escogí a Ash sobre ti” En el tiritar de sus párpados y el fruncir de sus labios vislumbré el esfuerzo que él estaba haciendo para mantenerse consistente, él estaba adolorido “Pero creí que esa sería la manera más efectiva de mantenerte lejos de tu familia” Habían cosas que no debían ser dichas y pensamientos que jamás debían ser formulados “Yut, tú no quieres el control de la ciudad” Porque luego de hilarlos la realidad ya no podía salir de su país de las maravillas.

“Es la verdad” Odiaba admitirlo, sin embargo, Nueva York nunca me importó. Mis planes se encontraban enfocados en derrumbar al clan Lee y luego interceptar el gobierno chino. Me mordí la boca, recordando la fatídica expresión del rubio “Shorter” En un par de días Eiji regresaría a Japón “¿Quieres aprender acupuntura anestésica?” La confusión en el aludido me hizo sonreír.

“¿Esas agujas raras que usas?” Rodeé los ojos antes de asentir “¿Por qué?” El cuerpo de Shorter no regresaría a la totalidad de sus capacidades a tiempo para evitar una masacre.

“Precaución” No pude quitarme la sensación de que por Eiji Okumura el lince buscaría su propia muerte.

Y sucedió lo que tenía que pasar.

La relación entre Shorter y yo adquirió un rumbo reconfortante y natural, aunque su presencia siempre fue una maldición indispensable que traté de evitar, esta vez sentí que ya no podía perderlo. El moreno aprendió con una impresionante maestría sobre acupuntura anestésica, Sing fue quien me ayudó a mantener el orden en Chinatown durante semejante caos. Cuando Eiji se fue supe que Ash Lynx estaba listo para morir. Luego de una charla fúnebre donde ambos compartimos el dolor y el vacío que dejó la presencia del japonés el rubio se escabulló en medio de la noche para escribirse un punto final. Si bien no confiaba en la completa recuperación del alfa y dudaba severamente de las capacidades en su pandilla, enviarlos fue mejor que no hacer nada, ¿Qué sería del beta si algo le llegaba a pasar al idiota de su amante? Ni siquiera quería tener que imaginar la angustia que su rostro esbozaría. No podía perdonarme el quedarme de brazos cruzados. Y gracias a una genialidad que nadie me atribuyó el imbécil se salvó.

Y así como Ash Lynx escogió vivir, yo elegí dejar de odiar.

Eiji tenía razón, yo era impresionante a pesar de ser un omega porque el género no significaba nada.

Aunque el japonés debía regresar a su país natal su corazón no pudo abandonar al lince, y como si estuviesen dispuestos a dejarlo todo por el otro, ellos escogieron amarse. No como alfa y beta, sino como Eiji Okumura y Aslan Callenreese. Ellos me ayudaron a comprender la verdadera naturaleza de un vínculo destinado.

¿Qué es una pareja destinada entonces?

Las estaciones cambiaron con una impresionante velocidad. La vida se me fue como páginas de libros. No todo fue sencillo y dulce en la promesa del futuro, el lince de Nueva York era una persona repleta de heridas y traumas, tal como yo, él tuvo que someterse a años de terapia para permitirse una vida normal, sin embargo, el petulante se las arregló para entrar a Harvard y convertirse en el icono de la ciudad, ya no como monstruo, sino como ojos de ángel. Mi chico predilecto se atrevió a desarrollar su talento con la fotografía, sus imágenes eran toda una inspiración, y como era de esperarse de alguien tan terco y bondadoso él acabó entrenando a la pandilla del rubio para convertirlos en sus asistentes. Él fue una segunda oportunidad para todos nosotros.

Shorter y yo éramos puntos suspensivos…

“He estado pensando en ponerme a trabajar en el restaurante de Nadia ¿Sabes?” Al no tener a donde más ir ambos acabamos rentando un departamento en el centro de Chinatown, él estaba sentado en un viejo y roñoso sillón “Aunque Ash sigue delegando cosas en mí tengo demasiado tiempo libre” Yo estaba acomodado sobre su regazo, mis piernas colgaron en el brazo del asiento, mi nuca se apoyó contra su cuello.

“Tu cocina es horrible, eso sería todo un insulto para la cultura china” Las palabras de Sing fueron filosas y despiadadas. En los últimos años aquel beta había crecido un metro y cinco tallas. El ceño el moreno se tensó.

“Si tanto desprecias mi sopa deja de pedirla en el restaurante” El más alto despegó su atención de los libros que tenía encima de nuestra mesa.

“A Eiji si parece gustarle tu sopa” El sonrojo en sus mejillas me enterneció. Mi chico era todo un rompecorazones, que orgullo más grande “Por eso…” Él ni siquiera pudo terminar de hablar, la vergüenza lo abrumó.

“Que Ash no te vea poner esa clase de cara cerca de su amante” El más joven chasqueó la lengua, colérico. Su corazón batallaba entre la admiración y el amor, a pesar del dilema él quería ser como el lince. Ash Lynx era todo un personaje. Que mente más enigmática

“No me molestes” Shorter dejó caer su espalda contra el respaldo, sus manos se aferraron a mi cintura, ¿Cuándo mi dulce Sing Soo-Ling se convirtió en un adolescente malhumorado?

“Pero se te nota tanto que babeas por Eiji, al menos deberías disimularlo” El carmín en el rostro del más joven fue hilarante “Tienes suerte de que él sea despistado” Aquello era parte de su encanto. El menor se levantó de golpe de la mesa, sus palmas se clavaron sobre los libros, el rechinar de su mandíbula se deslizó con el viento.

“¿Y qué hay de ustedes dos?” El moreno y yo intercambiamos desconcierto en una mirada.

“¿A qué te refieres con eso?” Su rostro reposó contra mi hombro, sus palabras me erizaron la piel “Nosotros estamos bien” El bricolaje de feromonas suspendidas en la habitación fue embriagador. Magnético.

“Ustedes ni siquiera son pareja pero se la pasan pegados” Las mejillas me cosquillearon con una violenta electricidad, el corazón me arremetió la cordura hasta destrozarla, sus caricias fueron fuego contra mi piel. Shorter parpadeó, confundido.

“¿No lo somos?” No existió léxico suficiente para expresar mi indignación, tomé un cojín para arrojárselo a Sing del otro lado del cuarto, su carcajada fue un fastidio, su mueca una burla “Pero nos gustamos y vivimos juntos, pensé que ya éramos novios, hasta pasamos los celos como amantes” Las cejas me temblaron, la mandíbula me pesó. Humillante

“¡¿Cuándo he dicho que me gustas?!” Él no me dejó escapar al estar poseído por el pánico, sus brazos convirtieron en oportunidades el espacio entre nosotros dos. Sus ojos fueron sueños. Sus labios expectación.

“¿No es obvio?” ¿Quién diablos se creía que él era? “Pones una cara muy linda cuando me miras, es adorable” No dejé el clan Lee para ser rebajado a esto.

“¡Cállate!” La lentitud con la que sus labios rozaron mi cuello me hizo tiritar. No lo aceptaría.

“No seas así conmigo cariño” Claro que no lo haría “Tarde o temprano tú y yo terminaremos juntos” Tenía un orgullo que proteger.

“No en esta vida”

Pero el autor del destino parecía odiarme y aquella profecía se cumplió.

Estar juntos era algo tan natural y agradable que ni siquiera me percaté de lo enamorado que me sentía hasta que un día desperté casado a ese idiota y con un hijo. Que extraña era la estabilidad, tener a que aferrarme a alguien no me dejaba de asustar. Y acá estábamos ahora. Dos personas que se amaban con una locura misteriosa y habían elegido formar un vínculo. Mis manos se acomodaron sobre su camisa, mis dedos terminaron de arreglar el desastre que él había dejado en esa corbata, alisé sus hombros, con lentitud. Shorter Wong era un hombre realmente guapo.

“Vamos a tener que pagarle extra a Nadia por hacer de niñera” Sus sonrisa fue un vuelco para mi corazón, contuve la respiración, mirándome por última vez en el espejo. Perfecto.

“¿No se nota?” La suavidad en las facciones de mi amante fue un delicado velo de calma. Él se inclinó para dejar un beso sobre mi vientre. Lindo.

“Aún no se nota” Sus palmas repasaron con suavidad mi estómago “Y aun con pancita te ves adorable” Esa expresión no me dejaba de fastidiar. Suspiré, permitiendo que sus brazos me acunasen. Sus feromonas eran toda una adicción.

“No quiero que se lo digas a nadie todavía” El roce de sus latidos tuvo una dulzura gentil, cerré los ojos, dejándome embriagar por la melodía de su pecho “Y quiero que Eiji sea el primer en saberlo” Su risa me arrastró a un océano de tranquilidad. La noche tuvo un sabor agradable.

“Ni siquiera intentas disimular tu favoritismo por él” Crucé mis brazos sobre mi cintura, indignado.

“Es mi mejor amigo y mi fotógrafo exclusivo, tengo derecho a hacerlo” Sus labios dejaron ilusiones sobre mis mejillas, la caricia fue inocente y coqueta. Viciosa.

“Sing nos va a encontrar allá ¿Cierto?” Los tacones rechinaron cuando me di vueltas para poderlo mirar, mis brazos se enredaron alrededor de su cuello, mis piernas me alzaron para tocar el cielo.

“Él quería pasar a comprar flores antes de la inauguración” Su nariz se posó contra la mía, nuestras pieles se clamaron con la misma intensidad que nuestras almas “Me siento orgulloso de que se haya decidido a publicar un libro, mi Eiji es un chico talentoso, el mundo debe saberlo” Sus yemas acomodaron un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja, el cuarto perdió realidad bajo el fulgor de esos ojos. Ni siquiera esos ridículos lentes de sol lo lograron opacar.

“¿Cómo me dijiste que se llamaba el libro Yut?” Una relación amorosa perfecta entre un alfa y un omega que nacieron para fundirse en la locura de la complementariedad. Aquello ni siquiera se acercaba al significado de tan basta conexión

“New York Sense” ¿Entonces qué significaba tener a una persona destinada?

“Me gusta, capta bien la esencia de sus fotografías” Era un vínculo entre dos almas que se encontraron por accidente mientras recogían sus pedazos. Era incondicional, era eterno, era tanto que sería un insulto reducirlo solo una conexión entre géneros.

“Ya deberíamos irnos” Y así como Ash Lynx y Eiji Okumura escogieron hacer su propio destino y convertirse en la complementariedad del otro.

“Si” Shorter Wong y yo elegimos ser las piezas que se completaban “Lo malo de esto eventos es que no puedo ser tan empalagoso como quisiera contigo” No porque éramos alfa y omega.

“Codicioso” Él se inclinó para robarme un beso, la galantería en su sonrisa fue abrumadora mientras dejábamos el apartamento. Sino porque éramos él y yo.

“Solo por ti” Y ser nosotros estaba bien.

Ese era el verdadero significado de una pareja destinada.

Dos personas que se amaban lo suficiente como para que les dejase de importar el destino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Quede traumada con los extras de banana fish? Cada vez se hace más evidente.
> 
> Pero así sucedió todo entre ellos, la verdad fue divertido tocar más el tema de los omegas porque quedo de lado y esto me dio esa oportunidad. 
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado.


	26. New York Sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me da algo de risa como los extras se pueden entender solitos sin la necesidad del resto del fic. Hice un montón de borradores sobre cómo deberían ser, me tomaron mucho más tiempo del que creí, pero estan hechos con mucho amor.
> 
> No puedo agradecerle lo suficiente a quien llego hasta este punto. Ahora si la historia queda cerrada.
> 
> La última palabra la tiene Ash.
> 
> Muchas gracias.

Yo quería ser como él.

Siempre deseé haber tenido una vida normal.

¿Pero qué era lo _normal_? Quizás solo anhelaba jugar béisbol con Griffin como todos los demás niños de mi edad lo hacían, tal vez quería ir a una escuela y hacer amigos como se supone que ocurría en las historias que Blanca me solía mostrar, probablemente aspiraba a enamorarme de mi persona destinada, pero mis manos estaban manchadas de sangre, de la sangre de todas las personas que había matado. Nadie tenía idea de toda la mierda por la que había pasado. Y era insoportable, lo más fácil que podía hacer para lidiar con ello era pensar en mi muerte como la carcasa congelada de un leopardo. Cuando Eiji me dijo que aún podía tener una vida _normal_ a su lado no pude evitar reír, la idea me pareció tan despiadada como dulce, ¿Cómo un hombre que gritaba todas las noches atormentado por los recuerdos podía ser feliz?, ¿Cómo alguien constantemente ahogado por la agonía era capaz de sonreír? Supongo que me subestimé al compararme con un leopardo.

Él no solo tomó mi cuerpo y limpió mi alma, él acunó mi corazón y usó sus propios pedazos para sanarlo, él me entregó una de sus alas para que dejáramos de caminar y comenzáramos a volar, y aunque fueron años difícil y a veces insufribles, él nunca flaqueó ni me abandonó. Ningún terapeuta podía arrancarme el dolor que padecí, ninguna pastilla era capaz de borrar los traumas, sin embargo, él me enseñó a tomar ese desbordante desconsuelo para asegurarme que nadie más tuviese que pasar por lo que yo pasé. Él me inspiró para que buscase la belleza en lo sórdido y aprendiese a amar la oscuridad. No todo era bueno, no había un buen final, pero mientras fuese con él daba igual, ¿Quién necesitaba de una pareja destinada cuando tenía un alma gemela?

Irónico ¿No? Cuando empecé a vivir por mí dejé de compararme con aquel leopardo.

“¿En qué tanto piensas?” Su voz fue la melodía que caló entre mis grietas para encender la palidez de mi corazón, la suavidad con la que sus brazos se deslizaron alrededor de mi vientre fue una estruendosa discrepancia con el vigor del espejo.

“En nada en realidad” Mis palmas se acomodaron sobre las de él en un delicado roce “Estaba terminando de alistarme” Me di vueltas para quedar atrapado por la eternidad. Su aroma me embriagó, sus orbes me hipnotizaron.

“¿Admites que te estás arreglando para esto?” Su sonrisa fue altiva, la gentileza con la que sus yemas se deslizaron por mis facciones fue abrumadora “Eso es lindo” Suspiré, él lo era.

“Finalmente aceptaste llevar los lentes” Él rodó los ojos, frustrado, ni siquiera la ferocidad de los años pudo marchitar tanta belleza e inocencia.

“Los necesito para leer el discurso de apertura” Mis dedos se enredaron en lo nocturno de sus hebras “Se supone que me había peinado” Reí, aquella coleta improvisada no le hacía justicia a la elegancia del traje. El silencio fue una caja musical, el romance una melodía perdida. 

“Permíteme” Sin cambiar de posición volví a acomodarle el cabello, sus nervios fueron un trepidar de labios y un anhelar de caricias “Mucho mejor” Él se miró en el espejo que yo tenía detrás, su sonrisa fue una injusticia para mi corazón, la ansiedad fue un delicado aletear de colores.

“Tienes razón, se ve mejor” Él apoyó su palma sobre mi hombro para poderse elevar en la punta de sus pies “Gracias” Un tímido beso fue dejado sobre mi mejilla, el verano me robó la razón “¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te afeitaste? Estas áspero” Me acaricié el mentón, frustrado, era verdad.

“Lo hice anoche ¿Por qué quedó así?” Eiji trató de contener una risa en un fruncir de boca. Falló.

“Si necesitas que te ayude con eso solo pídemelo” Crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho, humillado “No seas tan orgulloso” Traté de desviar mi atención solo para caer por él otra vez. Cada día un poco más.

“Lo habría hecho pero ayer estabas demasiado ocupado leyéndole a Buddy tu discurso de aceptación” Su carcajada fue una destructiva calina para mi vanidad, él se apretó el estómago, sus piernas temblaron para hacer más intensa aquella burla, los ojos le lloraron al haberlos apretado.

“¿Estas celoso de él?” Me dejé caer sobre sus hombros para observar al aludido, aquel Golden Retriever me arrojó una mirada perezosa antes de volver a dormitar sobre una camisa de Eiji. 

“Lo estoy” Me restregué contra él “Pero me siento orgulloso de que estés publicando tu primer libro de fotografías” Las orejas le enrojecieron bajo la sinceridad de esa confesión, sus manos juguetearon nerviosas en el aire, sus latidos retumbaron en las chispas de la tensión.

“No pensé que gustarían tanto” Él se dio vueltas para acomodarse entre mis brazos, mis palmas se deslizaron sobre sus caderas. Curioso, aunque éramos de mundos diferentes parecíamos encajar como una sola pieza “Sé que me he preparado por semanas pero aún no creo que hoy lo anuncien” La oscuridad dentro del cuarto fue insignificante bajo el fulgor atrapado en la magnanimidad de sus orbes, sus pestañas barrieron temor y esperanza, sus caricias me dieron una segunda oportunidad.

“Debieron encontrar irresistible al hombre que posó para las imágenes” El desagrado en sus facciones fue divertido “No los puedo culpar, el modelo es bastante guapo” Su sonrisa fue un escalofrío. Mal presentimiento.

“Tienes razón” Aquel tono travieso me heló la sangre “Debería pedirle a Sing que sea mi modelo oficial” El temblar entre mis cejas lo pareció satisfacer. Él me sabía provocar.

“Sabes que no hablo de él” La suavidad con la que tiré de su mejilla no fue lo suficiente para detener el bucle entre nosotros dos.

“Tú no especificaste” Suspiré, la asfixia suspendida en los sueños fue reconfortante “Ya deberíamos irnos, vamos a llegar tarde” Las pesadillas no eran más que barcos de papel cuando se trataba de él, nuestras manos se entrelazaron, la fricción entre nuestros anillos provocó un metálico chirriar.

“¿Tenías que invitar a Max?” Él no arrancó las flores de mi futuro ni se espantó con las espinas a mitad de guerra “Me va a fastidiar con el artículo” No, él creyó en el esplendor de una rosa de pétalos marchitos y puntas afiladas. En lugar de desenterrarla él le enseñó la belleza del sol.

“Michael me ayudó bastante con la exposición, es natural que haya querido invitar a sus padres” A veces la vida se profesaba como un eterno y desbordante aluvión en mi interior “No te preocupes, le pedí que no hablara de trabajo” Me sofocaba, sin embargo, no podía huir, la lluvia estaba adentro. Clamaba por oxígeno, no obstante, decenas de recuerdos me arrastraban hacia una asquerosa fosa carmín.

“Supongo que si” Cada vez que eso pasaba, él tomaba mis manos para que el azul en mi interior se detuviese y fluyese como un puente hacia él.

“Ash” Era en esa clase de momentos que entendía que Eiji también estaba lloviendo “Te ves guapo” Sonreí, embelesado “Incluso con esa barba mal cortada” Entre dos se soportaban mejores las tormentas.

“Gracias” Por su culpa había un hombre despidiéndose de la marea del tiempo para poder cicatrizar. El velero se enamoró de su sombra, la fotografía se redujo a un flash “Eiji” El amor no era tan romántico como en las novelas.

“¿Si?” Era mucho mejor. Las espinas de las rosas las hacían hermosas, la cicatrices eran medallas de honor, y las lágrimas la resiliencia del ayer.

“Tú siempre te ves lindo” Que humano era tener esa clase de pensamientos “Incluso con esos lentes de botella” Que extraño era anhelar la vida.

_Las fotografías de Eiji Okumura eran conocidas por ser tristes, nostálgicas y expresar un sentimiento único a través de ellas._

_New York Sense_ era la primera recopilación que plasmaba el talento de mi amante, aquel libro era el mosaico perfecto para una ciudad tan descorazonada como hermosa, eran zonas de residencia, calles, rascacielos y sus propios habitantes entremezclados con el corazón del moreno, y aunque yo llevaba toda mi historia vagando por dichosa metrópolis fue el japonés quien me enseñó a contemplarla. Él era capaz de sentir la última y desesperada señal de auxilio que las personas enviaban, así como él encontró a Buddy llorando en medio de la basura, él me acogió para mostrarme lo que podía ser, una parte de mí que yo nunca pude ver. Sonreí, aferrándome a su mano en el asiento del taxi. El amor no era mágico para cambiar lo inevitable, no obstante, nos hacía tratar. Tonto ¿No? Incluso cuando el mundo estuvo en mi contra él creyó en mí. Y aquí estábamos ahora, dos piezas que se esmeraron tanto en hacerse encajar que acabaron desafiando al mismo rompecabezas.

_Yo conocía cuál era el sentimiento en las fotografías de Eiji Okumura. Éramos nosotros. Nuestras miradas se estaban esperando por siempre._

La elegancia impregnada a la galería fue fantasiosa, las mejores imágenes que había tomado mi pareja se encontraban exhibidas en ostentosos escaparates de cristal y luces de estrellas, un imponente escenario yacía frente a un grupo de periodistas y titulares renombrados. Pedante y delicado. Las piernas le tiritaron cuando nos abrimos paso hacia lo melifluo de la belleza, sus latidos me cosquillearon en la punta de las yemas, el blanco fue intoxicante. Bajo una eternidad de máscaras y universos de murmullos fue el mohicano de Shorter lo que captó nuestra atención, la respiración del más bajo fue una endeble bruma de alivio al vislumbrar a la pareja cerca de las mesas. Antes de que pudiese decir algo Yut Lung-Lee me lo arrebató para estrecharlo contra su pecho, la clavícula se le marcó debajo de tan ceñido vestido, rodeé los ojos, aunque las serpientes eran un símbolo para la renovación él parecía haberse aferrado a las raíces del epílogo.

“Felicitaciones cariño” Con una sonrisa malintencionada el recelo se restregó contra la libertad “Sabía que podías hacerlo” Mis venas fueron un violento palpitar de cejas. Mal sabor.

“Mantén tu distancia” Shorter acomodó sus palmas sobre los hombros de su pareja “No quiero que Eiji apeste a ti” Con una devoción impropia de un alfa sus labios recorrieron los retazos de su marca. 

“A mí me gusta el aroma de Yut” El sonrojo en el nombrado fue hilarante, los brazos del moreno se deslizaron por aquella fina silueta, el tacto fue íntimo y natural “Felicidades por el libro” Una dulce risilla escapó de la garganta del japonés al vislumbrar tan súbita sumisión en el más joven. Nunca terminaría de entender a esa pareja.

“Gracias” Tal vez Shorter Wong significaba para Yut Lung-Lee lo mismo que Eiji Okumura era para mí “Me da más tranquilidad ver algunas caras conocidas” Habían versos imposibles de recitar e imágenes cuya veleidad sobrepasaban las palabras.

“¿Dónde están los demás?” Un ramo de girasoles fue puesto en medio de la escena.

“Justo aquí” Chasqueé la lengua ante tanta galantería, que Sing hubiese crecido tanto era un maldito fastidio “Pensé que llegarían tarde” El roce entre mi mano y la de mi amante fue suave y delicado.

“Alguien se demoró demasiado en vestirse” Los reflectores de la noche se posaron sobre mí, la cabeza me martilló, la mandíbula me rechinó, las piernas me pesaron. Eran una angustia. 

“La legendaria belleza del lince no se trabaja sola” El rostro de Sing fue un poema difuso, el omega no disimuló el repudio que concibió frente a tan petulante declaración “Es la verdad” La atmósfera escarchó la exhibición cuando las luces tintinearon.

“Cierto” Shorter dejó caer su mentón sobre el hombro de su pareja “Max te estaba buscando tras bastidores, él quería darte algo antes de la entrevista” La ansiedad fue un delicado aleteo anverso al abismo de la separación. Buscando la calidez aquellos girasoles anhelaron su corazón.

“No discutan mientras no estoy” Más que una sugerencia aquello pareció ser una amenaza “Vuelvo enseguida” Él me regaló los secretos de lo efímero en esa última sonrisa. Verlo marcharse fue el azul de mi tinta, los oídos me palpitaron cuando su sombra se esfumó, los flashes fueron sofocantes.

“Vamos a ver si pueden poner estas flores en agua” Las palabras de Yut Lung-Lee fueron ásperas e irreales “Sería un desperdicio que se marchitasen” El más joven se aferró a aquel ostentoso ramo para que ambos se perdiesen en la estridencia de la multitud.

“Las fotografías de Eiji son bastante especiales, ¿No lo crees?” Los brazos de Shorter forjaron un muro de papel que separó la galería de la confidencialidad “Te has suavizado bastante a su lado” La frente me martilló ante tan petulante mueca, como si fuesen banderas de paz él hondeó sus palmas en el aire “No me refiero a eso” Tomé una copa de champaña de la mesa.

“¿Entonces?” El burbujear del espumante fue una chispa de iridiscencia “¿A qué te refieres?” Sin quitarle la mirada de encima elevé una ceja. Su fruncir de boca fue infantil.

“¿Cómo podría explicarlo?” Las risas de la alcurnia fueron el arrullo de la atrición “¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos conocimos en la correccional juvenil?” Contuve una risa contra el cristal. Con tan solo 15 años Dino Golzine me había encerrado para que se desatase una masacre entre los alfas.

“Cuando tenías la cabeza de mármol” Su enfado me cosquilleó en la garganta “Te ves mejor con esa cresta de gallina” Sus yemas fueron un puente para su paciencia. Reí, él se veía tan mal calvo.

“Solo me afeité porque me arrancaron el cabello en una pelea” Su suspiro fue pesado, la noche tuvo dejillo a melancolía “Nunca te lo dije pero la primera vez que te vi me diste bastante miedo” La seriedad en sus facciones me paralizó “Aun siendo un mocoso irradiabas pura rabia, lucías como todo un asesino” Mis uñas se incrustaron a mis brazos, respirar fue imposible cuando adentro estaba lloviendo. Ninguna terapia me quitaría la sangre de las manos “¿Sabes? Lo noté enseguida” Ni todo el clonazepam de Nueva York sería capaz de silenciar aquellos gritos o aligerar las cadenas de la culpa.

“¿Qué fue lo que notaste?” El ambiente cambió. Sus lentes se deslizaron hacia su nariz para apuntar una de las imágenes de la exhibición. Mi cuerpo se relajó.

_Amanecer._

“Aunque tratabas a todos los omegas que te traían como si fuesen una carga siempre fue diferente con Eiji” ¿Cómo él era capaz de vislumbrar tanta belleza en alguien tan destrozado como yo? “Más que quererlo apartar parecías asustado cuando se trataba de él” Reí. Yo nunca me había dado el tiempo suficiente para contemplarme, parecía tan tranquilo en la fotografía, como si estuviese durmiendo o rezando, ya no lo recordaba “Así estuve seguro de que él te gustaba” Gracioso, no supe que podía esbozar esa clase de expresión hasta que él me mostró lo reconfortante de la paz.

“¿Cómo no me iba a intimidar si él iba haciendo lo que quería?” El alfa apoyó su brazo sobre mis hombros, divertido “Además, esa fue la primera vez que me sentí así por alguien” Arrugué la nariz, las feromonas de Yut Lung-Lee se encontraban impregnadas en él. Repugnante. Mi atención regresó al cuadro “La única” Mis dedos juguetearon alrededor de mi anillo. Era un hombre afortunado.

“Me gusta mucho más la clase de persona que eres ahora, Ash” Que vergonzoso fue escuchar eso de mi mano derecha “Me siento orgulloso” El rostro me quemó frente a tan repentina sinceridad, ¿En qué estaba pensando?

“A mí me gustabas más antes, cuando eras menos empalagoso con la víbora esa” Un largo y exagerado quejido escapó de su tráquea “Cuando se llevaban mal era más divertido” Aun de noche y en plena gala él se reacomodó los lentes de sol. Ridículo. Sonreí, así me agradaba.

“No seas cruel con la madre de mis hijos” Me mordí el labio para poder contener una carcajada.

“Si él te escucha llamarlo así te va a dejar durmiendo en el sofá” Procesé sus palabras con torpeza “¿Hijos?” Él apoyó un dedo contra su boca para cerrarla como un candado.

“Yut aún no lo quiere decir” Las luces bajaron para indicar el comienzo del lanzamiento.

_Los sentidos agudizados de Eiji Okumura eran capaces de capturar la sensatez Neoyorkina._

Bajo el sinfín de la oscuridad y lo funesto de los cristales su reflector fulguró, su presencia en la galería fue un estridente golpeteo en el último vagón de mi tren. Él no caminó hacia el escenario, él no corrió, no, él desplegó sus alas para robarle el resplandor a las mismas estrellas en aquel traje blanco y esos lentes de botella. Max le extendió un micrófono desde el palco de los periodistas, el mismo papel arrugado que él le había estado leyendo a Buddy se encontraba entre sus palmas, sus labios fueron una onda en el océano de la inspiración, él presionó sus párpados antes de alzar el telón, y como si estuviesen destinados a encontrarse sus ojos fueron mi puerta abierta hacia la libertad. La electricidad me erizó cada pensamiento para llenarlo de él. Ambos acariciamos nuestras sortijas, esperando que el contrario sintiese la gentileza del tacto y se aferrase a ese limitado universo de devoción.

“Gracias a todos por haber venido al lanzamiento de New York Sense, como muchos de los presentes ya sabrán en este libro se encuentran las mejores imágenes que aparecieron en las páginas de Newsweek y algunas fotografías inéditas que no tuve la oportunidad de presentar en mi exposición” Los nervios rozaron los bordes del micrófono con un compulsivo tiritar de yemas, su respiración fue un tierno eco bajo la estática de los altavoces, sus pupilas se perdieron. Maldición. Él estaba ansioso.

“¿Esas son las instantáneas con las que se lanzó a la fama?” Poco le importó a la reportera la mueca severa que Max le arrojó. El viejo era demasiado amable.

“Tiene razón, la mayoría de las imágenes las tomé cuando recién llegue a Nueva York” No fue necesario observar a Yut Lung-Lee para sentir su orgullo clavado a mi espalda como una navaja por haberle regalado su primera cámara. Petulante “Ese fue un periodo turbulento para mí” El centellar dentro de sus orbes me mostró la belleza de lo efímero, su sonrisa fue suave, su voz fue hipnosis en algunas letras “Puedo decir honestamente que aquello cambió mi vida” La dulzura con la que él musitó aquello pintó verano entre mis mejillas.

“Adelante” Max le dio la palabra a un periodista del daily news, el hombre se puso de pie para poder acercar su grabadora al japonés.

“Las personas que ven su trabajo sienten una indescriptible ternura en la cámara hacia sus objetivos lo que podría ser considerado contradictorio con su elección de locaciones” El hombre carraspeó antes de seguir “¿Cuál es su actitud hacia la ciudad?” La expresión en mi amante congeló el tiempo y construyó llaves.

“¿Cómo podría decirlo?” La tensión en el aire fue eléctrica, el papel entre sus manos se arrugó para flotar como un barco hacia su bolsillo “Nueva York y su gente ciertamente son lo más agresivos que he conocido, tanto en el buen como en el mal sentido, y no soy quién para juzgar eso, así que amo ambos lados: la luz y la oscuridad, tal vez por eso los críticos se refieren a mi fotografía como algo que irradia ternura” La sonrisa en el periodista fue un bocado de calma para el castaño, Max Lobo era un desastre organizando. El reportero revisó algunas notas antes de seguir.

“Antes de convertirse en el investigador más joven de todo Nueva York y en el terapeuta de cabecera en la facultad de medicina, Ash Lynx poseía un estatus de leyenda urbana” La sangre se me estancó en la cordura, la boca se me secó, la garganta se me cerró “Él era conocido como el hombre más hermoso y peligroso de la ciudad” Shorter ni siquiera se dignó a mirarme al saber la clase de expresión que esbozaría “Creo que él fue el más beneficiado por esa indescriptible ternura” Los murmullos no se hicieron de esperar al pronunciar eso.

“Ash acabó convirtiéndose en mi amanecer” El alma me palpitó con violencia frente a semejante declaración de amor “Se podría decir que él fue la luz en medio de la oscuridad de Nueva York” Fue imposible no enamorarme más de él. Me apreté el pecho, aterrado por la violencia de mis latidos.

“¿No lo sabes?” Un par de chicas comenzaron a murmurar a mis espaldas “Ellos son amantes por eso Okumura habla con tanto cariño de él” El pecho me revoloteó en la finura de la noche, el orgullo de mi sonrisa pereció antes de ser escrito.

“¿Un beta y un alfa?” El tono despectivo de esa mujer me trepanó la ira “Que desperdicio, Ash Lynx es un hombre guapo y exitoso, merece un omega” Dejé de escuchar el discurso de Eiji, dejé de flotar en la realidad de la exposición, la cólera arrastró mis piernas hacia ese vanidoso grupo de ignorantes.

“Después de todo los betas no tienen a una persona destinada” Antes de que pudiese interrumpir un agarre sobre mi hombro me frenó.

“No valen la pena” La seriedad trazada en las facciones de Sing Soo-Ling fue escalofriantemente adulta “Yo he tenido que lidiar con lo mismo, entiendo tu frustración” Las carcajadas de la muchedumbre y las mofas de la realidad se hundieron como anclas en mis entrañas. Aquí dentro siempre llovía.

“¿Entonces solo debo aguantarlo?” La amargura en su suspiro escurrió en brea, el mundo perdió inocencia en la aspereza de sus ojos.

“Son cosas que los betas constantemente debemos soportar” Aunque él trató de que su voz se escuchase relajada la cicatriz sobre su pecho lo delató “Él ya debe estar acostumbrado” La realidad fue una cadena rota y el destino un final cliché. La impotencia me quemó con una despiadada ansiedad.

“¿Estas insinuando que Eiji estaría mejor con un beta?” Aunque Sing Soo-Ling había crecido más de cinco tallas durante los últimos años, él seguía siendo un libro abierto “¿Alguien como tú por ejemplo?” El rojo matizado en su rostro fue estruendoso y delator. El hálito se perdió.

“Mentiría si no dijera que lo he pensado” La cabeza me martilló como si fuese una tetera, los pensamientos se me desconectaron hasta evaporarse, saboreé la sangre “Lo más sencillo para un alfa es estar con un omega, Eiji debe lidiar todo el tiempo con ese pensamiento” Aquel anillo me pinchó el corazón para llenarme las venas, traté de retroceder, sin embargo, perdí las sensaciones.

“Yo…” Ni siquiera supe qué decir. Lo amaba pero lo ataba. La pasión era una jaula abierta, no obstante, me aterraban sus alas. Hipócrita.

“Pero no creo que ese sea el caso de ustedes dos” La incomodidad con la que él se acarició la nuca me arrastró hacia las nieves del Kilimanjaro “Me percaté de ello el día de la subasta cuando le dispararon a Eiji” ¿Por qué escaló tanto la montaña?, ¿Se perdió cazando a su presa hasta que llegó a un punto donde no podía volver? “Jamás vi a un hombre tan desesperado como tú lo estabas” ¿O subió y subió, poseído por algún instinto y se desplomó intentándolo? 

“Pensé que estabas inconsciente cuando eso ocurrió” ¿Cómo estaba su cadáver?

“No del todo, pero ahí me di cuenta de algo” ¿Estaba intentando bajar? ¿O intentando subir más alto? “Tú jamás le tuviste miedo a tu muerte, pero estabas aterrado de perderlo a él” Sea como sea, él sabía que no podía volver “Ahí me di cuenta de que su vínculo iba más allá de ser una pareja destinada o no, y que por más que alguien quisiese ya nadie se podría interponer entre ustedes dos” Que despechada fue la mueca que él me regaló.

“Deberías tratar de renunciar a tu enamoramiento por él, porque no planeó vacilar en nuestra relación” El más alto se encogió de hombros, desconsolado, las luces se volvieron a encender.

“No te preocupes, estaré demasiado ocupado estos días para pensar en eso” Como si buscase alguna clase de consuelo su atención se enfocó en el piso, sus zapatos se golpearon entre ellos “Eiji me pidió ayuda para que cuidara a la sobrina de Ibe, al parecer ella escuchó sobre la relación que tuvieron esos dos y le pidió que la acogiera en América” Crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho, ofendido.

“No me preocupo por ti” Mi chasquear de lengua le pareció gracioso “Además, yo y Eiji ya estamos atados el uno al otro” Sus cejas se fruncieron cuando le mostré el anillo. Bendita unión.

“¿Por qué están tan aislados?” La voz de mi amante me electrizó las venas, mi corazón fue la sonoridad de una chispa bajo la coquetería de tan sublimes ojos “Yut y Shorter los estaban buscando” Sing dejó caer uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros del japonés.

“Ash me estaba contando que mañana irán a Cape Cod y me invitó a ir con ustedes” La paciencia se me agotó con ese mocoso.

“¡Claro que no!” A nadie en la exhibición pareció importarle mi berrinche “Ni siquiera llevaremos a Buddy, no te sientas tan especial” Las risas en el ambiente fueron humillantes y ligeras. Agradables.

“Se lo tendremos que compensar cuando regresemos” Me relajé, dejándome acunar por él para disfrutar del resto de la velada.

_Era verano._

Sus imágenes fueron la amalgama entre la magnificencia del dorado y lo desalmado del carmín, lo sórdido y lo dulce, las cicatrices y el condecoro, él me había enseñado a amarlos ambos. Él era como sus fotografías, su esencia calaba por inseguridades para zurcirlas con pétalos y polvo de pértiga, sus manos eran una verso abierto hacia otro final, sus ojos llenaban de luces los míos, sus risas me explicaban lo infinito. Y aunque estaba repleto de pedazos quebrados y recuerdos macabros aquello me hacía humano. El goce y el dolor no eran sentimientos que se podían poner en una balanza para ver si había valido la pena, sin embargo, se comparaban. Amábamos con jaulas abiertas pero temíamos que el amor se fuese volando, nos convencíamos de que mañana sería mejor cuando el abismo de la miseria no tenía tope, caíamos para caer más hondo, y eso esta bien, porque no éramos una historia de Hemingway. Así que los quería ambos. Había aprendido a aceptar al asesino y al niño que lloraba aterrado sin poder gritar. Porque Eiji los escuchó cuando ni siquiera yo lo hice hoy podía avanzar.

_Una estación especial._

Aunque ambos terminamos agotados luego de la exhibición acabamos yendo a Cape Cod. Que agridulce era visitar aquella cabaña en medio de la nada. Ese pueblo solía llenarme de malos recuerdos y nauseabundos escalofríos, sin embargo, con él lo que antes era lúgubre hoy era bello, las fotografías que solían presionar mi corazón ahora punzaban un poco menos. Increíble ¿No? Sin saberlo él acabó reescribiendo sobre lo siniestro de cada memoria para llenarla de luz, él solo se metió a mi corazón para abrir mis ventanas y limpiar el polvo.

“¿Recuerdas el primer verano que pasamos aquí?” El cabello se le deslizó hacia las mejillas para cubrir la mitad de su sonrisa cuando él dejó caer la última maleta. Hermoso.

“Comimos tanto que te acabaste enfermando” Pescados y papas fritas. Bananas. Nueces. Chispas de chocolates. Cerezas “Esa fue la primera vez que te vi tan relajado Ash” Limpiándonos nuestros dedos grasientos en nuestras camisas. 

“No creí poder tener buenos recuerdos de este lugar hasta que te traje” Una Coca-Cola grande. Todavía con la ropa puesta nadando en el rio.

“¿Qué hay de la primera vez que me trajiste?, ¿Cuándo vinimos a buscar esos papeles antes de la subasta?” Ese fue el primer verano en el que verdaderamente pudimos ser niños. Sonreí, tomando dos refrescos antes de pedirle con un gesto que saliéramos de la cabaña.

“Cuando me pediste ir a Japón contigo” Su mano se entrelazó a la mía, el silencio de Massachusetts fue celestial, el roce entre nuestras piernas y la aspereza de la hierba nos arrastró hacia una bella y paradisiaca irrealidad “Esa también es una buena memoria” Nos dejamos caer contra aquel gigantesco y viejo árbol. Su espalda contra mi pecho, sus rodillas encogidas en el refugio que construyeron mis jeans, sus cabellos danzando bajo mi mentón.

“Te prometí que crearíamos muchos más recuerdos ¿No?” La simpleza en sus palabras fue incompatible con la violencia de mi corazón “Aunque ahora no podrías tomarte una Coca-Cola tan grande como ese verano o te daría diabetes” La risa fue ilusión corriendo por mis venas.

“¿Estas insinuando que estoy viejo?” Él frunció la boca, su nuca se dejó caer contra mis latidos para hipnotizarme con ese cielo.

“Estoy diciendo que tanto natto te engordó” Mi rostro fue una palpitante fosca de frustración, la jaqueca me abofeteó, las entrañas se me revolvieron “Quizás Sing te acabe quitando el puesto de legendaria belleza, él tiene muchas fans” La tensión en mi entrecejo le pareció graciosa, rodeé su vientre con fuerza.

“¿Te divierte molestar a tu amante?” Lo alcé entre mis brazos antes de encaminarme hacia el lago.

“Ash, ya es tarde” Por más que él pataleó no me detuve hasta llegar a la orilla “No seas infantil” Con un salto caímos al agua. La estridencia de mi carcajada lo fastidió en la tranquilidad del paisaje. Él se quitó los lentes, molesto, aquella improvisada coleta se le desarmó, sus mejillas se tiñeron con la inocencia del verano, su boca tiritó por culpa de la rabia. Lindo. Me acerqué a él.

“¿No me estabas dando una indirecta para que hiciera ejercicio?” La constipación en su mueca solo me embelesó. Mis palmas se acomodaron sobre su cintura, él se estremeció con un delicado beso de piel, el tiempo se detuvo para flotar con nosotros dos.

“No era una indirecta” La timidez en su mirada fue encantadora “¿Qué harás si acabas enfermo?, ¿Cómo ira a trabajar el investigador más joven de todo Nueva York?” El sarcasmo en su voz me fascinó. Con él entendí que el amor no tenía límite, porque cada día que pasaba lo amaba un poco más. Sus dedos acariciaron mi cuello, con lentitud. Eléctrico.

“Las ventajas de ser mi propio jefe es que me puedo dar algunos días libres” Él bufó, divertido. La transparencia del agua se tiñó de azul con mi lluvia.

“Eso no fue lo que Max me dijo ayer” Escuchar su nombre fue un escalofrío “De hecho me comentó que aún no le has mandado la recopilación de datos sobre el gobierno Chino” Chasqueé la lengua, el viejo era todo un fastidio, debería dedicarse a ser presidente de la asociación de padres y ya.

“No creí que él pudiese manejar tan bien a una multitud” Su cuerpo se relajó entre mis brazos, su rostro se escondió entre mi cuello y mis hombros, la ansiedad fue escarlata para mis mejillas.

“Estaba tan nervioso cuando di el discurso, creí que me desmayaría” Su aliento chispeó por mi piel como terciopelo “Sino hubieses estado ahí habría pensado en salir corriendo” Mis palmas memorizaron cada curva de su silueta como si fuesen fotografías.

“Lo habrías hecho bien” Sus cabellos se deslizaron entre mis yemas, su esencia intoxicó el espacio de mis grietas “Tienes encanto natural para esas cosas” La suavidad con la que esos ojos me encontraron me dejó helado en pleno estío. El agua coloreó mi espíritu, mis pies se hundieron en la arena, la ropa hondeó como una declaración.

“Y tú querías traer a Sing para interrumpir nuestro momento” Él no me dejó enfadarme al acomodar su nariz sobre la mía, sus brazos se deslizaron alrededor de mi cuello, sus latidos terminaron los míos antes de que pudiesen comenzar.

“Yo no quería traer al mocoso, él se estaba invitando solo” Me acerqué un poco más “Y él no habría interrumpido nada, nos habría tenido que ver hacer esto” Su expresión le extendió una rosa a mi alma. 

“Eso habría sido incómodo de ver, Ash” Pararse en la punta de sus pies fue inútil, él acabó aún más hundido en la arena.

“Su problema” Sus pestañas me acariciaron la razón antes de que sus labios me la rompieran.

Besar a Eiji Okumura fue una ensordecedora adicción. El tenue dulzor del lago se deslizó por la calidez del tacto, la suavidad de su sabor fue un deleite mortificante, lo atraje con lentitud, cerré los ojos para perecer en él, mis dedos se deslizaron por su nuca, nuestras esencias se fundieron en el sabor del vicio y la pasión, la caricia de mi lengua lo hizo tiritar, el susurrar del agua entre nuestros cuerpos fue tan ilusorio como la violencia de nuestros latidos, él sonrió antes de que nuestras almas se fundiesen con un simple mimo. Sus labios eran la gracia de mis estaciones. Le electricidad en aquel beso nos robó el tiempo para que las chispas se extendiesen más allá del atardecer. Aun temblando por culpa del frío, con el escarlata hormigueando entre las mejillas y recubriendo la magia del paisaje, lo besé mucho más. Una, dos, decenas, centenas, siempre era diferente. Cuando no soportamos más el gélido salimos del lago para tendernos bajo la sombra del árbol, colgamos nuestras poleras en las ramas del roble con la esperanza de que la noche las secara. Su vientre se acomodó sobre el pasto, sus brazos forjaron un refugio para su mentón, jugueteé con sus cabellos mientras mi espalda se deslizaba contra la aspereza del tronco. La garganta se me cerró al vislumbrar la mordida de Artur sobre su piel, mis yemas repasaron cada uno de esos dientes, si hubiese llegado un poco antes. La mandíbula me chirrió. Pero no. No pude hacerlo.

“Quedó así porque nunca la desinfecté apropiadamente” No tuve que decirle nada para que él supiese lo que estaba pensando “Yut me lo explicó hace un tiempo” Sus dedos caminaron sobre hojas secas, sus mejillas fueron acariciadas por el bambolear de la hierba. La tensión fue delicada.

“¿Por eso te dejaste el cabello largo?” Su sonrisa discrepó de la amargura suspendida en sus pupilas.

“No me molesta en realidad, es una especie de recordatorio” Las personas éramos esto, un gigantesco camino con abolladuras y grietas “¿Nunca has pensado en morderme?” Detuve mis movimientos sobre su nuca para usar la tinta de mi corazón.

“No necesito algo como eso” Nuestras manos se deslizaron por la centella del aire “Tengo algo mucho más poderoso” Besé sus nudillos, el roce de mis labios contra su anillo fue metálico.

“Te encanta presumir” Él me tiró para que cayese sobre él.

“Me encanta presumirte” Acomodé mis brazos encima de su pecho, nuestras piernas se deslizaron entre la humedad de la mezclilla y la suavidad del pasto “¿Cuándo te enamoraste de mí, Eiji?” Aquella pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa. Sus mejillas se matizaron del color de la juventud, los nervios en su risa me engatusaron.

“Supongo que la primera vez que te vi llorar” Aunque abrí la boca no pude decir nada, él era el misterio más hermoso en el que podía perecer “Fue ahí cuando sentí que te debía proteger” Su aliento se deslizó por la comisura de mis labios para llenarme los pulmones de vicio, el cariño con el que sus yemas delinearon mi rostro me aturdió “¿Y tú?” Esa sonrisa me dejó sin tiempo “¿Cuándo te enamoraste de mí?” Pero tiempo era lo que más buscaba para mantenerme con él.

“No lo sé” Si lo perdía en esta historia que lo encontrase en la siguiente “Un día solo desperté a tu lado y supe que ya no podía vivir sin ti” Si la siguiente no era suficiente que me diesen mil más. Reí. Mi cuerpo, mi alma, mi corazón y mis pedazos, todo Aslan Callenreese era de él.

“Aunque te demoraste un poco en admitirlo” Dejé caer mi frente sobre la del japonés, sus cabellos se difuminaron entre pétalos y hojas secas. Shorter tenía razón, jamás fue igual con él “Pusiste a prueba mi paciencia” Mi mundo se destruyó para volver a nacer cuando me encontré por primera vez con esos ojos.

“Le habrías gustado a Griffin” Su sonrisa fue un arrullo para mi espíritu “Él habría sido el primero en gritarme para que fuese a tu lado” Su expresión de molestia fue tan convincente como sus pucheros.

“Un hombre sabio” Me dejé acunar por él, el ansioso golpetear dentro de su pecho fue la melodía de la seducción “Mañana deberíamos ir a verlo” Me encogí bajo sus caricias, el roce de sus palmas contra mi espalda fue reconfortante. Me hizo completo.

“Deberíamos” Eiji me había dado el valor para visitar la sepultura de mi hermano y volver a hablar con él. Nos deslizamos bajo las estrellas “Sing me dijo que ibas a acoger a la sobrina de Ibe” El chico de los cielos extendió sus alas bajo la melancolía de la reminiscencia. Estaban rotas y manchadas.

“De alguna manera Akira se enteró de ocurrido en Nueva York” Eso no le impidió tratar “Ella parece estar bastante interesada en la fotografía” El susurro de la noche fue eléctrico y fantasioso, me incliné sobre su rostro “Supongo que también es su forma de recordarlo” El resplandor atrapado en los ojos de Eiji Okumura fue la envidia de la estrellas.

“Akira es un nombre bonito” La gracia capturada en su risilla me erizó la piel.

“Me gusta su nombre” La nostalgia con la que él murmulló aquello no la pude comprender “Conozco a otra persona cuyo nombre significa lo mismo” Sus rodillas se encogieron sobre el pasto para poder levantarse, él se sacudió los pantalones antes de darme la mano.

“¿Es Sing?” Él negó, enternecido “¿Me dirás quién es?” Sin tomar las poleras de regreso él me dio la espalda para encaminarse a la cabaña.

“Quizás algún día lo haga”

Las tablas rechinaron con cada pisada que dimos en el interior de la casa, el polen se entremezcló con el aire, la oscuridad fue un gentil arrullo para el romance. Me agaché en medio de la sala, buscando en uno de los bolsos otra polera, el libro de Eiji fue lo que sobresalió entre las prendas. Ladeé la cabeza antes de tomarlo, en la portada se encontraba la fotografía de un gato atigrado sobre una silla. Curioso. Mis yemas repasaron las letras del titular con una devoción religiosa. La ciudad era bella porque sus orbes eran las que la contemplaban.

“New York Sense” Fue lo que musité para mí mismo antes de abrirlo. El corazón se me detuvo al leer la primera página.

_Este libro esta dedicado a mi amante Ash._

_Quién se convirtió en mi amanecer._

“¿Qué tiene con mi nombre?” Las palabras se me trabaron, el rostro me calcinó, mis manos se aferraron a aquel libro como si mi vida pendiese de esas páginas.

“Me gusta tu nombre” Él estaba apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, una de mis camisas había cubierto su silueta “Tu madre pensó mucho para llamarte así” Cada uno de sus pasos hizo más grande mi corazón “Deseando que su niño nacido en el alba fuese feliz. Ella deseó que tu vida fuese tan hermosa como un jade en el amanecer” Cerré el manuscrito para poder atraparlo entre mis brazos. La felicidad era más que una gema bajo el sol.

“Me gusta más el tuyo” Sus mejillas se inflaron como protesta.

“Mis kanjis significan segundo y grandeza, eso no tiene nada de especial” La ternura con la que acaricié su rostro rompió lo efímero del instante.

“También se puede interpretar como una figura protectora” Y en esos ojos entendí que para mí no existía la opción de tener una vida _normal_ “Pero mi interpretación favorita es aquella que significa segunda oportunidad” Su sonrisa fue la fotografía más sublime que pude guardar, sus labios rozaron los míos, su alma encajó para crear algo nuevo.

“Abusas de tu galantería para torcer a tu conveniencia el japonés” Mis manos memorizaron la libertad y se fundieron en cada retazo de él.

“Y así me amas” Cosas como el _destino_ y la _normalidad_ perdieron importancia en la eternidad de un beso.

Amándolo entendí que cada amanecer era una segunda oportunidad.

Amando comprendí que el alba recién se estaba alzando.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron!  
> Espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
